Dai 10 Ultimate Alien
by Knight of Loyalty
Summary: After defeating Vilgax and Albedo, and gaining the Ultimatrix Daisuke thought things would quieten down. However a new foe has kidnapped five aliens in an attempt to use the powers to claim the ultimate prize.
1. Chapter 1

Fame

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Daisuke, Ben, Kevin and Gwen who was now wearing a red blouse over a white shirt with grey pants were in Daisuke's house sitting on the couch watching the TV. "The aliens are already among us," a voice said as a video of Wildmutt running through a river, followed by one of Swampfire with vines coming off her body, then off Brainstorm from the pier, and then of Echo Echo and several copies ran past an alley and then one of Jetray flying. "Strange creatures with unbelievable powers, aliens are real, but that isn't the amazing part. This is all the aliens that you've just seen are actually alter egos of one woman. Her name...is Daisuke Motomiya," the voice said as an image of Daisuke appeared on the screen and Daisuke's jaw dropped.

"Oh you are so busted," Kevin said with a chuckle.

"That's not my best angle," Daisuke said as Ben changed the channel to see Humungousaur with her foot stuck in a car and she kicked it off and it crashed into something, then a video of Rath being thrown into a supporting column a bridge appeared and Rath stood up only for a rock to hit her in the head.

"Every channel Dai, all weekend they've shown nothing but you wrecking things and they know who you are," Ben told her.

"Nobody cares if I'm a superhero!" Daisuke exclaimed angrily walking to the door.

"Super menace," Kevin said.

"Oh shut it," Daisuke replied opening the door to see dozens of reporters and cameramen and several took pictures of her and she shut the door. "Okay maybe some people care," she said.

"You better lie low for a while, let's go to my place," Ben told her.

"And how do you hope to get past all of those paparazzi?" Gwen asked.

"I got a plan," Daisuke answered and she walked outside.

"Miss Motomiya, do you have a statement?" a reporter asked and she took a microphone and smirked.

"Oh yeah, I got one alright," Daisuke answered before she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she transformed into Humungousaur who roared and the reporters ran off screaming, Humungousaur then coughed before turning back into Daisuke who coughed as well. "Man, growling really hurts my throat," she said.

"You should have used one of your new ultimate aliens," Kevin told her as he, Ben and Gwen walked up to her.

"I wanted to just scare them, not make them crap their pants," Daisuke replied. A few minutes later Daisuke and Ben were watching the TV in Ben's front room. "Thanks for letting me hang out here Ben," she said.

"Hey no problem, my parents are out for a while. We got plenty of time to kill," he replied turning the TV on and a turned it to one of the many news channels. "Oh man, this guy hates you," Ben told her and Daisuke saw a man with a black suit and black tie with glasses and brown eyes and hair on the TV.

"Welcome back to the Will Harangue Nation, our top story has got to be Daisuke Motomiya, sixteen year old high school student who has been ousted as a one woman or should I say girl alien invasion," the man said as the same picture of Daisuke from before appeared on the screen.

"Alien invasion?" Daisuke asked. "And why does everyone use that picture?" she asked.

"You look adorable," Ben told her and she smiled. "Sweet and goofy," he said chuckling and Daisuke groaned.

"Footage gathered over the past year but only now do we know that all these seemingly unconnected alien attacks..." Will Harangue said.

"Attacks!?" Daisuke asked.

"Have been the work of Daisuke Motomiya, in her various alien disguises for who knows what sinister purpose," Will Harangue said.

"How about saving the entire universe, how's that for sinister!?" Daisuke shouted angrily.

"Unbelievably some people defend the actions of Motomiya, claiming he's some kind of superhero. Obviously ridiculous, but that's not for me to say no. I leave that to you the viewers and tonight's poll, Daisuke Motomiya threat or menace call in with your vote," Will Harangue said and Daisuke growled.

"How about we go for a drive in your car that always cheers you up" Ben suggested.

"I don't need cheering up, I'm not upset that everyone hates me," Daisuke said and soon she and Ben were inside Daisuke's car driving down the road. "Maybe it's for the best, maybe I can do more to help as a public superhero then what I did in secret," Daisuke said. "Even though people think I'm a menace,"

"Only 26% think you're a menace," Ben told her and she smiled at him. "But 74% think you're a threat,"

"Oh just terrific," Daisuke said as both heard a car horn honking and Kevin's car was coming down the other side of the road and both cars stopped and rolled the driver side windows down.

"Sometimes I think the only reason why you guys used to hang with me was because I was the only one who could drive," Kevin said.

"Maybe at first," Daisuke told him. "What do you want?" she asked him.

"While you guys have been moping around and hiding from reporters, I've been doing some actual work, looking for a real problem," Kevin answered.

"Like what?" Ben asked.

"Something we can hit. I found out your secret ID and blabbed it all over the internet I say we go over and give him a piece of our minds," Kevin answered.

"Best news I've heard all day," Daisuke said cracking her knuckles and soon the four of them were slowly walking up a flight of stairs.

"Am I the only one with common sense?" Gwen asked.

"Yes," the others answered as they arrived at a door and a light went out making Ben yelp before Kevin covered his mouth.

"Quiet," he whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Ben asked.

"Behind that door is the mastermind," Kevin said.

"Oh for the love of Pete," Daisuke said knocking on the door.

"What're you doing?" Kevin asked absorbing the metal from doorknob and the door opened to reveal a woman who noticed Daisuke's jacket.

"Oh you must be friends of James," she said. "Jimmy!" she shouted.

"I'm coming mom," a young voice replied and a boy walked into view with a jacket like Daisuke's.

"That's the mastermind?" Ben asked shocked.

"I don't believe this," Gwen said.

"Daisuke Motomiya, I'm Jimmy Jones great to meet ya," the boy now know as Jimmy said and Daisuke's jaw dropped in shock and soon Daisuke and her team walked into Jimmy's room where they saw pictures of Daisuke's aliens and several newspaper clippings and a picture of Daisuke surrounded by the alien pictures, also around the room were pictures of various Digimon including ones of Veemon and Daisuke.

"Why did you do this to Dai?" Ben asked Jimmy.

"I don't understand do what?" he asked.

"Ruin her life!" Ben answered.

"I would never do anything to hurt Miss Motomiya, I'm a fan," Jimmy said as Kevin grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

"Kevin, that's enough!" Daisuke shouted and Kevin dropped Jimmy onto his bed and he sniffed and his eyes began to water.

"Dude, you are not gonna cry," Kevin said.

"Stop being mean Kevin," Gwen told him.

"Whatever," Kevin replied as Daisuke sat down beside Jimmy and handed him a tissue and he blew into it.

"I'm sorry Miss Motomiya," he apologised.

"Why did you post that video?" Daisuke asked him.

"I run a website, I collect pictures of aliens and those Digimon things that people have taken from all over the world," Jimmy explained walking over to his computer. "Then I discovered most of the aliens came from Bellwood, so I began to sort them and I discovered lots of them where wearing this symbol," he said pointing to the Omnitrix symbol on the computer screen.

"So you pieced together Daisuke's identity when you saw a picture of her with the Omnitrix," Gwen said.

"Right," Jimmy replied. "I found stories all over the net about how you helped people and saved the world," he said and Daisuke smiled at him. "I just thought everybody should know how cool and awesome you are,"

"Thanks for trying to help but by exposing who I am, you've made it harder for me to help people," Daisuke told him.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "I'd thought you'd like the fame, you know all the attention and money," Jimmy said.

"Attention?" Ben asked.

"Money?" Kevin asked and both smiled.

"Why don't you show us what you've learned?" Gwen asked and Jimmy nodded.

"I've got pictures of all your aliens, Humungousaur, Goop, Jeffrey," he said to Daisuke.

"Jeffrey? It's Jetray," Daisuke corrected him.

"Huh, I guess that does make more sense," Jimmy said scratching his head and Daisuke nodded before she saw a picture of a different alien, this one looked like a two legged red, mollusc-like alien, with small grey spikes on the top of its arms and behind it's legs, black spots were on its shoulders and legs, it had four fingers with claws on them and on each one of his feet there was a grey spike, it's lower torso was grey with two spikes on the sides.

"And this one?" she asked pointing at the picture.

"I thought it was one of your aliens," Jimmy answered but Daisuke shook her head. "It just showed up a few months ago, all of the sightings have been in Orlando Florida, I got some footage of it," he explained bringing up a video to show the alien walking towards two military guards and it fired water jets at them sending them flying before it turned and fired water from its hand at the camera.

"No sound huh?" Daisuke asked him.

"I was lucky to get the video," he answered as Daisuke shared a look with the others.

"Road trip!" Ben exclaimed.

"We can use Ship," Gwen said.

"Don't have too. We can take the Rust Bucket," Kevin said.

"I'm not driving to Florida," Daisuke said.

"Not that Rust Bucket, the new Rust Bucket," Kevin said and soon Daisuke was driving her car towards an abandoned air force base with Ben and Gwen inside the car and they all saw a large green ship.

"Whoa," Daisuke and Ben said in awe.

"Nice huh?" Kevin's voice asked over Gwen's Plumber's badge. "It was a standard Plumber Ship but I've made some improvements," he said as a ramp opened and Daisuke drove up it and it closed behind them and the trio walked into the bridge to see Kevin in the pilot's chair.

"Specs?" Daisuke asked him walking up.

"Supersonic in atmosphere. Subspace, hyperdrive for effective FTL. Bonus gizmos I've acquired here and there," Kevin answered.

"Sweet. This is going to be the coolest thing I ever crashed!" Ben exclaimed as Gwen looked at a computer screen.

"Extranet access! We can use our Plumbers' badges to access any database on Earth. Even secure ones!" she exclaimed.

"Boring," Ben replied.

"Let's go!" Daisuke exclaimed and Kevin nodded and he flipped some switches and the jet's engines roared to life and it lifted into the air before blasting off.

"I found the source of the video, it's from a top secret NASA facility, I'm sending you the coordinates," Gwen told Kevin.

"No problem, we'll be there in two minutes," he replied as the ship flew off and suddenly alarms blared. "Trouble, we're entering restricted airspace," Kevin said and sure enough three fighter jets flew up and fired rockets towards the Rust Bucket.

"Incoming," Daisuke said and Kevin took the controls and dodged some of the rockets but one hit rocking the ship violently.

"This is a new paintjob!" Kevin shouted and an energy weapon emerged and fired at a jet cutting it in half and the pilot ejected.

"Kevin! They're on our side!" Gwen told him.

"No harm done, he ejected and his parachute is slightly on fire," Kevin said nervously and sure enough the pilots parachute was burning up.

"Open it!" Daisuke told Kevin and a small hatch opened below Daisuke and she fell down a chute and turned into Jetray once she left the ship and she sped towards the pilot but the other two jets fired at her and she growled as she was hit before she went supersonic and vanished from sight, she then reappeared between the two jets and fired energy blasts at the guns destroying them and she flew down and grabbed the pilot before he hit the ground. She then landed and dropped the pilot only for several soldiers to surround her and she held her arms up. "Uh...take me to your leader," she said.

"If you so much as twitch you're going down," a soldier told her.

"Whoa, guys ease up," Jetray said as she turned back into Daisuke. "I'm the famous Daisuke Motomiya, the superhero, I'm sure you've heard of me," she said, soon she was inside a cell. "I know I'm supposed to get a phone call!" she shouted at the guard who ignored her and Kevin, Ben and Gwen walked in following a general.

"Let her out," the general said and the guard did so.

"How did you?" Daisuke asked when Gwen pulled out her Plumber's badge.

"We showed them these," she answered.

"Even thought the Plumbers are top secret, every government on Earth recognises your authority in these matters," the general explained.

"Turns out NASA has a problem," Kevin said.

"A problem I understand is right up your alley," the general said. Soon Daisuke, Ben, Gwen and Kevin were with the general as he looked at a large rocket. "We call it the Orion, it's capable of travelling at 15% the speed of light," he explained and Kevin whistled impressed.

"How did you manage that?" he asked.

"Nuclear pulse drive, once clear of the Earth a series of atomic bombs explode propelling it through space," the general answered. "We've been building it for fifty years but now a series of robberies has shut us down,"

"Robberies?" Daisuke asked.

"A creature comes in every night and steals pieces from the ship. Nothing we've tried can stop it, I was hoping that you people would have more luck," the general said and soon the same creature which was seen on the video footage emerged from the water and it blasted through the wall and walked towards the space ship, Gwen and Kevin ran towards the alien on platforms of mana while Ben equipped his exo-suit and he jumped down, just as Daisuke was about to turn into an alien the Ultimatrix beeped and glowed yellow.

"Uncatalogued DNA detected unable to transform at this time. Please standby," it said in Daisuke's voice.

"Oh come on," she groaned as the alien began leaving with something.

"We can't let you leave without showing us a receipt," Kevin told the alien as he absorbed the stone floor and his right hand turned into a mace and he ran towards the alien while Gwen grabbed the object the alien was leaving with and Kevin hit the alien in the face and then the gut sending it flying into a wall.

"Who are you, what do you want?" Gwen asked but the alien blasted water from its hands at her and Kevin sending them flying into a pile of crates, the alien walked over to them and raised its arm up when Ben punched the alien sending it flying to the side and it rolled across the ground, Ben ran up to the alien which fired water at him sending Ben flying, the alien went to run off when Daisuke in her Cryonite form kicked it back.

"The Ultimatrix may be on the fritz, but I can still use this form," she said just as she turned back to normal and the Ultimatrix fire a yellow beam at the alien and scanned it.

"Unknown DNA sample acquired, scan complete," the Ultimatrix said.

"What did you do?" the alien asked her.

"So now you want to talk?" Daisuke asked before being enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Chromastone, she then fired an ultraviolet beam at the alien sending it into a wall before it sent a large wave of water at Chromastone washing her into some power couplings and she was electrocuted and she collapsed allowing the alien to run off with the piece of equipment.

"Dai, are you alright?" Ben asked as Daisuke groaned and opened her eyes and she sat up.

"We got a big problem, the first few times that thing came in, it stole shielding, a control system, timing sequences," the general said.

"But this time?" Gwen asked him.

"This time he took the engine," the general answered.

"He stole a nuke?" Daisuke asked and the general nodded. A few minutes later Kevin and Gwen were searching for the nuclear bomb using the Rust Bucket's computers.

"Anything?" Ben asked.

"We found the bomb, it looks like its underwater," Kevin answered.

"I can get us there," Gwen said and soon the team were inside a ball of mana moving under the water until they saw a cave nearby and entered it and they soon resurfaced in a small pool of water they walked off to see the alien welding the nuclear bomb into a spaceship.

"Now I get it, he's doing the thing you're always doing Kevin," Daisuke said.

"Stealing?" Kevin asked as Daisuke walked over to the alien.

"He's just trying to fix his ship, am I right?" she asked the alien who stopped working and looked at her.

"You are correct, now leave me be, I want to go home and I am two minutes from launch," he said as a timer appeared beside him counting down from two minutes.

"If you launch your ship the explosion will destroy all of central Florida!" Gwen shouted.

"I'm not sure I see your point," the alien replied.

"Killing millions of people isn't cool," Kevin said.

"We're not letting you do it," Ben told him.

"Also there are some good theme parks here," Kevin said making everyone look at him.

"You would stand in my way?" the alien asked throwing the welder towards them but Daisuke jumped away while Gwen made a shield over her, Ben and Kevin.

"That cable's live, if I drop the shield it'll fry us," Gwen said as Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Heatblast and she reached for the cable.

"Don't touch it," Kevin told her.

"Stop the calm guy, we'll think of something," Ben said.

"We will?" Kevin asked him as Heatblast threw a fireball at the alien who shot water snuffing the fireball out and he then shot more water at Heatblast and she jumped out of the way only to be hit by more water blasts from the alien and she rolled across the ground with her fire extinguished.

"You're a fool to use a Pyronite against me," the alien told her and Heatblast grinned and stood up.

"Yeah water does put out fire but Pyronites can only control fire and create it but when they evolve they can do so much more," she said.

"What do you mean?" the alien asked her.

"Here I'll show you, it's time to go ultimate," she said tapping the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest and four spikes appeared as her body began to change into a more human-shape; she now had two arms, legs which had no feet and her head became fireless. She had grown horns on both sides of her head and back, and she has also grown a tail covered in fire. "Ultimate Heatblast!" she roared and she smirked at the alien. "Now let's see you use your water to stop my magma," she said and the alien shot jets of water at her but the water evaporated once it hit her and she opened her mouth and spewed magma towards the alien who jumped to the side and Ultimate Heatblast hit him with her tail sending him crashing into the shield and the welder electrocuted him and he fell to the ground and the shield Gwen had fell as Ultimate Heatblast picked the alien up. "Give up," she told him.

"Why should I?" he asked about to shoot water from his hand but Ultimate Heatblast threw him into a wall and fired magma from her hand at the alien and it super cooled encasing him in rock.

"The bomb!" Gwen shouted as the countdown stopped with Kevin holding two cables.

"Got it, with ten seconds to spare," he said.

"You did that on purpose," Ultimate Heatblast said as she turned back into Daisuke whose eyes glowed red before she shook her head.

"You alright?" Ben asked her.

"Yeah, that was different," she said before turning towards the alien. "Start talking, what's your name?" Daisuke asked him.

"I am Bivalvan, I come from a small planet in what you would call the Andromeda galaxy," Bivalvan answered.

"Long way from home, what're you doing here?" Kevin asked.

"I was kidnapped along with four others by a monster by the name of Aggregor we managed to escape him but we crashed here on your planet," Bivalvan explained.

"Where are the others?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know," Bivalvan said.

"Four more aliens that aren't in the Ultimatrix?" Daisuke asked. "Cool, and don't worry about the others, we'll find them and get them back home," she told him.

"And what about me?" Bivalvan asked.

"Same deal, I'll call the Plumbers to come and get you, they'll get you home," Daisuke answered as she heard Kevin grunt and pull the nuclear bomb out of the ship. "And we'll take the bomb back to NASA," she told Bivalvan.

"Not that we don't trust you, but we don't," Kevin told him. The next day Daisuke stood outside the school as Ben walked up to her.

"You've got to go in sometime," he told her.

"I could drop out," Daisuke said.

"Last night, you were two feet from an atomic bomb. You can't be scared of your classmates," Ben told her.

"Everybody knows my secret, Ben. And if they've been watching the news, everybody hates me," Daisuke said as Ben kissed her on the cheek.

"Not everybody," he told her walking inside and Daisuke followed him and when she did everyone turned to look at her in silence and she gulped and walked towards her locker when Cash and J.T stood in front of her and J.T began to clap slowly before the others followed into applause shocking Daisuke.

"You've helped a lot of people in this school, you're alright Motomiya," J.T told her and she smiled. Meanwhile back in the cave Bivalvan heard someone approaching.

"Hello? Are you the Plumbers? Ben said you'd be here quickly but I didn't think- ," Bivalvan stopped as he saw the person was not a Plumber but a human who had small flesh-coloured horns on his head and red eyes with black marks around them, he had long black hair. He wore a brown knee-length, open tunic, baggy jeans, black calf-high boots and he had a spear in his hand "-Aggregor!" Bivalvan exclaimed.

"No one escapes me, Bivalvan," Aggregor said walking towards Bivalvan who began to scream.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

Duped

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Two old men were sitting on a bench outside the museum and one of the old men were feeding some birds with bread crumbs, the ground then began to shake as a tank drove down the road and turned and headed towards the museum and it passed the two old men who ignored it as the birds flew away, inside the tank were two Forever Knights. "Right then, we go in fast get what we came for and get out," the knight driving the tank said.

"Charging the cannon now," the second knight said flipping a switch.

"This will rip that door open as if it were made of tissue paper," the knight driving the tank said before the top of the tank was suddenly ripped off and both looked to see Rath standing there.

"Let me tell ya something Forever Knights, nobody is ripping open up anything except Rath!" she shouted and one of the two knights fired a blaster at Rath's face but it had no affect on her. "Okay, now you've gone and made Rath mad!" she roared before she heard a ringing sound and she pulled out her cell phone and answered it. "Hello?" she asked.

"Dai, where are you? Sora is in the middle of her set," Kari's voice answered.

"Oh, that was today?" Rath asked. "Let me tell you something Kari Kamiya, I was on my way when I saw this tank pull up to the museum," she explained.

"Well can you hurry up?" Kari asked before hanging up.

"Now, where were we!?" Rath shouted before she saw the two Forever Knights had run off and Rath saw them fleeing and she roared and ripped the top of the tank in half and threw both pieces at the knights with one hand each before she grabbed the bottom of the tank and threw it and it landed in the nearby water fountain and Rath walked past the two old men who acted like nothing happened. "What? It was already busted," she said before she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into XLR8 who sped off towards the tennis arena.

"Welcome back to the junior international championship, where an exciting semi-final round is in progress between Sora Takenouchi from Japan and newcomer Julie Yamamoto," the announcer said as the crowds began to cheer and Sora and Julie along with Gwen, Kevin, Ben, Tai and Kari looked to see Daisuke at the top with people taking pictures. "Hold on, there is a celebrity in the crowd. The famous or infamous teenage media sensation Daisuke Motomiya," the announcer said as Daisuke smiled politely and waved as she walked down and sat beside Kari when a young girl ran up with a book and she smiled and wrote her autograph on a page and the girl smiled and ran off. Julie threw the ball into the air and hit it towards Sora who hit it back and it hit the ground.

"Game, set and match," the umpire said and Sora smiled and the crowd applauded as Daisuke jumped down and ran up to Sora and hugged her.

"Great match, sorry I was late," Daisuke explained.

"It's cool," Sora said with a smile as Kari and Tai ran up as well.

"Great match Sora," Tai said as he kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

"So why were you late?" Ben asked Daisuke as he, Gwen and Kevin walked up.

"Forever Knights tried to break into the museum," Daisuke answered as she saw Gwen frowning at her. "What?" she asked.

"You were late, and when you got here you caused a scene," Gwen answered and Daisuke growled.

"Back off Gwen! Sora's not your friend! I'm sorry I was late, and I'm sorry for causing a scene but I didn't ask to be famous! Now why don't you stop trying to be my mom!" she shouted.

"Whoa easy Dai. I know you're upset but let's calm down and you, Sora and I have some quality time. We can get some ice cream," Kari suggested and Daisuke smiled and nodded. Meanwhile the two Forever Knights were kneeling before another.

"Explain yourselves," the knight said.

"We attempted to show initiative King Urian," one knight said.

"And by doing so you revealed our intentions to our enemies, and lost our sole remaining plasma beam tank," Urian said.

"We didn't lose it, sire. It's right outside the museum, Daisuke Motomiya tore it into tiny pieces but-," one knight said.

"We know exactly where..." the other knight said as Urian rose an eyebrow and the knight chuckled. "Actually, it's almost funny when you think about it," Urian held up his hand and smirked.

"Do you know what else amuses?" he asked before shooting a blast of energy from his hand at the knight and he went flying back and fell to the ground lifeless. "I can see that if I am to restore the honour of this pathetic organisation it will require a more hands on approach," meanwhile Daisuke, Kari and Sora were eating ice cream inside the arena.

"Again, sorry I was late Sora. I know how important this tournament is to you," Daisuke said.

"You know if we're doing important we should try to figure out why those Forever Knights were trying to bust into the museum," Kevin said.

"It's obvious. They want to steal some alien technology so they can slay dragons or take over the world or something," Gwen said unimpressed.

"So we're just going to ignore them trying to take over the world?" Kevin asked her.

"They're always trying to take over the world," Gwen answered.

"Ben what're you doing?" Daisuke asked looking at her boyfriend who was on his phone.

"I was wondering while we were waiting around you and I could catch the Sumo Slammers movie," Ben answered. "It's opening today, and there is a 2pm screening a few blocks from here. It's Sumo Slammers in 3D; it's their first live action movie. Everyone knows that live action is better than cartoons,"

"But I promised to watch Sora's tennis match," Daisuke told him.

"Well it's not like you can't be in two places at once," Tai said and Daisuke's eyes widened as she got an idea and she walked off towards the bathroom and she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Ditto and she split into three before turning back into three identical versions of Daisuke.

"Ha, it worked," one of them said.

"Of course it did. And this time we're the same, no angry, lazy, happy or timid this time," the second Daisuke said.

"Okay, here's how it will go. I'll go with Ben to see the Sumo Slammers movie," the third Daisuke said.

"I'll go with Kevin to find those Forever Knights," the second Daisuke said.

"And I'll stay here to watch the tennis match," the first Daisuke said as she walked out of the bathroom and headed towards Kari, Tai and Gwen.

"Where've you been?" Tai asked her.

"Answering natures call," Daisuke answered and her friends gagged.

"Too much info," Kari said walking off followed by the others. The third Daisuke then walked out of the bathroom and headed towards Ben.

"Hey, we can still catch the movie right?" she asked and Ben looked at her surprised before he nodded and both walked off, Kevin meanwhile was eating a corndog when he felt a poke on his shoulder and he turned to see the second Daisuke.

"Hope I didn't keep you waiting," she said.

"Didn't I just see you walk off with Ben?" he asked.

"Maybe, didn't you want to check out the Forever Knights robbery?" Daisuke asked him.

"Uh yeah, but Gwen's mad at you for being late and I don't think she'll..." Kevin trailed off.

"Who cares what she thinks, Sora is my friend not hers, she could have done something else today instead of coming here. Now come on let's kick some Forever Knight butt," Daisuke said walking off.

"Something is going on, but so far it's working out for me," Kevin said walking after Daisuke, meanwhile Urian and two Forever Knights were walking through the sewers and arrived at a wall and one of the two knights handed Urian a device and he placed it onto the wall and it beeped and began to tunnel through the wall.

"Onward my knights, this time no one will stop us from gaining power beyond reckoning," Urian said. Back at the tennis match Sora was bouncing the tennis ball on the ground and she looked over and she smiled at Daisuke who smiled back.

"Good luck Sora!" she cheered before the umpire blew his whistle at her and she scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Sorry," meanwhile Kevin and the second Daisuke were in Kevin's car and pulled up outside the museum.

"From what you've told me, you stopped the Forever Knights from stealing whatever it was they came for, I think we should stake out the place and wait for them to try again," Kevin said.

"Sounds good to me," Daisuke replied looking at Kevin and she giggled.

"What?" he asked.

"You got corndog on your face," she answered and Kevin quickly wiped the crumbs of his face and glared at Daisuke who was grinning at him. Meanwhile Urian and the two knights continued to tunnel.

"Uh...sire, I'm not I am able to read these blueprints," one knight said to Urian who looked at him.

"I have little patience for excuses knight, plant the device," Urian commanded and the knight nodded and walked forwards.

"Man this is boring," Kevin said.

"It's a stakeout, they usually are," Daisuke replied.

"Well, I want to find some Forever Knights and pound them," Kevin said just before the ground shook violently and both climbed out of the car.

"An energy mine?" Daisuke asked.

"Yup," Kevin answered.

"How bad?" Daisuke asked.

"Major dangerous, they can burn a hole through ten feet of solid...it must be the nights, we better suit up," Kevin answered as he kneeled down and absorbed the metal from a manhole cover while Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Bivalvan.

"Water Hazard!" she exclaimed.

"Isn't that the same alien we met in Florida?" Kevin asked her and she nodded.

"Can you tell which direction the Forever Knights are coming from?" Water Hazard asked as the ground beneath them cracked.

"Yes," Kevin answered and the ground gave way and both he and Water Hazard fell down and they smashed through the roof of the tunnel behind Urian and the two Forever Knights.

"Who dares intrude!?" Urian asked.

"It's Daisuke Motomiya, the alien changeling and her lackey," one knight said.

"Oh, I'm a lackey now?" Kevin asked angrily.

"Get over yourself Kevin," Water Hazard said as she helped him up.

"Destroy them," Urian said before running off and the two Forever Knights fired laser lances at them and Kevin jumped in a small doorway while the laser blasts bounced off Water Hazard. Meanwhile Ben and the third Daisuke were inside the movie theatre and both were wearing 3D glasses and sumo wigs, Ben had a bucket of popcorn while Daisuke drank a soda.

"I love a good fight scene," Ben said and Daisuke nodded smiling at him as they continued to watch the movie. Back with Kevin and Water Hazard were both hiding in a door way as the Forever Knights continued to fire at them.

"Motomiya take them out!" Kevin shouted at Water Hazard.

"What do you want me to do snap my fingers or something?" she asked him.

"You saw what Bivalvan could do right?" Kevin asked her as an energy bullet hit the wall beside them.

"Good idea," Water Hazard said running out and she held her hands up and fired two jets of water from her hands and the two Forever Knights were hit and both went flying and crashed into a wall and groaned. "Come on, the other one is getting away," she said to Kevin running off and Kevin ran after her. Urian climbed out of the hole in the floor and he walked towards a small pedestal with a glass case and he saw a red gem connect to a necklace and he smashed the case and grabbed the necklace and he ripped the gem off.

"Finally it's mind, after all these years it's finally mine," he said.

"Hey pal, didn't you see the sign?" Water Hazard asked him. "Because it says don't touch the exhibits,"

"Really, that's the best you got?" Kevin asked her.

"Well if you have something better, then by all means," Water Hazard answered as Urian placed the gem into the mosaic behind the pedestal beside the other red gem and the entire mosaic glowed drawing the attention of Kevin and Water Hazard. The mosaics two arms emerged from the wall and grabbed Urian and lifted him into the air and several pieces of the mosaic attached to Urian and Water Hazard and Kevin saw him become encased in a large suit of armour.

"This is Toltech Battle Armour, a little parting gift to the ancient Aztecs by a race of aliens," Urian said.

"There were aliens in central America?" Water Hazard asked.

"They came for the scenery but they stayed for the chocolate," Kevin answered as Urian charged towards them but Water Hazard shoved Kevin out of the way and Urian punched her sending her crashing into a wall and she turned back into Daisuke.

"You alright!?" Kevin asked and Daisuke groaned but she nodded and Kevin absorbed some of the stone floor. "Okay tin man it's you and me," he said running towards Urian, Daisuke pulled out her cell phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?" the other two Daisukes answered their phones.

"We get serious trouble at the museum, we're fighting a Forever Knight whose got his hands on some ancient alien battle armour, and we could use the help," Daisuke explained as Kevin was punched and he crashed into Daisuke sending her to the floor.

"On my way," the third Daisuke said as she left the theatre.

"Same here," the first Daisuke said as she stood up and she ran up the stairs towards the exit. "Excuse me, pardon me, coming through," she said and Gwen, Tai and Kari looked at her leave and were confused. Both Daisukes arrived outside the museum and panted slightly.

"Where's the third us?" one of them asked.

"What am I a GPS?" the other one asked as Kevin and the third Daisuke ran out of the museum.

"Run!" Kevin shouted.

"Running!" Daisuke replied as she stood beside the other two Daisukes.

"If I wasn't running for my life, I would totally demand an explanation," Kevin said running past the three of them.

"Well, I promised Sora I'd watch her tennis match," one Daisuke said.

"And then Ben wanted to see the Sumo Slammers movie," the second Daisuke said.

"And I wanted to help you investigate the Forever Knights," the third one said.

"Again, running for my life!" Kevin shouted as Urian smashed through the door to the museum and saw the three Daisukes.

"Three of you? The more the bloodier," he said.

"Shall we girls?" the first Daisuke asked and the other two nodded as they were all enveloped in a flash of gold light and one turned into Arctiguana, another turned into Spitter while the third turned into Cannonbolt who rolled towards Urian and Spitter spat slime at Urian but he moved and it landed on the ground and Cannonbolt slipped and Urian slammed his arm down onto her.

"Sorry!" Spitter shouted as Arctiguana ran up and breathed a cloud of ice at Urian and he lifted the battle armour's arms up and they slightly froze before the ice shattered and he grabbed Cannonbolt and threw her towards Spitter and Arctiguana and she crashed into them.

"We need a new plan," Spitter said.

"Let's become one again," Arctiguana said and the other two nodded and they turned back into Ditto who reformed before turning back into Daisuke.

"You've gone from three to one? You must realise Motomiya that there is strength in numbers," Urian told her.

"Maybe so, but not this time," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Lodestar and held her hand out and sent magnetic waves at Urian and the battle armour and it froze up.

"I can't move. What black magic is this!?" he asked.

"No magic, just my magnetic personality," Lodestar answered as Urian saw several trashcans and benches flying towards him and they hit him making him stumble before he saw Kevin's car flying towards him and it crashed into him.

"Every time," Kevin groaned as he fainted and Lodestar sent out more magnetic waves towards Urian and his battle armour which start to tear apart.

"NO!" he shouted as the armour exploded and he dropped to the ground and Lodestar lowered her arms and the remains of the armour fell onto Urian knocking him out and she turned back into Daisuke.

"Rest in pieces," she said with a grin before she saw Kevin on the ground and the old men still on the bench throwing breadcrumbs on him and she sweatdropped. Later on Daisuke was sitting with Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Sora, Tai and Kari and Gwen was glaring at her.

"I can't believe you used Ditto to split yourself into three of you Daisuke," she said.

"I'm sorry I didn't know what to do," Daisuke replied.

"Don't blame Dai; she's always had a big heart. She didn't want to break any promise she made," Kari told Gwen.

"Right I promised Ben we'd go see the Sumo Slammers movie and to Kevin togo and deal with the Forever Knights but I really didn't want to miss Sora's tennis match or spending time with her, Kari, and Tai so I'm sorry for tricking you guys," Daisuke apologised as Sora pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Dai you have a good heart and didn't want to break your promise to your friends. That's why you inherited the trait of friendship from Matt," she said and Daisuke smiled.

"Thanks Sora," she said returning the hug and Kari joined the hug and Tai smiled at them.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	3. Chapter 3

Hit 'Em Where They Live

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Julie was standing at the sink as she washed the dishes humming to herself with headphones on, unknown to her a small red dot appeared on her forehead. In the bushes outside the window SevenSeven was looking at her and two small weapons emerged from his back and they began to charge up. "Hey SevenSeven!" he turned to see Derrick standing there with two plasma pistols one in each hand. "If it's a fight you're looking for then give me a try," he said and SevenSeven turned around and began to fire at Derrick who ducked and began to return fire back while Julie continued to wash the dishes. SevenSeven threw energy discs at Derrick and they hit his plasma pistols knocking them out of his hands and he hid behind a tree. "My wife is not a target, you got that pal?" he asked SevenSeven who appeared on his side and two arms emerged from his shoulders and began to throw sharp spikes at Derrick who ducked and ran towards SevenSeven and tried to punch him but he was throw away into a tree and he fell to the ground when two more spikes just missed him and hit the tree, SevenSeven's hand turned into a buzz saw and he ran towards Derrick who pulled out one of the spikes and sidestepped and stabbed it into the jetpack on SevenSeven's back making it short circuit and activate sending him flying off and Derrick sighed. "That's nine down so far, who knows how many more left to go. I need to find a way to stop this insanity before it's too late," he said looking over at Julie.

The next day Rath fell through the air and crashed into the top of a moving train and she snarled. "Let me tell ya something, Rojo! Nobody robs a train when Rath is on the job!" she shouted at Rojo who was wearing red armour and was on a flying bike and behind her were two more robbers on a blue and yellow bike respectively. Rojo pulled out a chain and began to spin it around and she threw it at Rath and it wrapped around her arm, she then sped off and pulled Rath off and she bounced across the roofs of the train cars. Rath then saw Kevin in front of her and his hand turned into an axe and he cut the chain and Rath rolled across the roof of the car.

"You're welcome," Kevin said and Rath growled as the other two women flew towards Rath with a chain between them and as they approached Rath she grabbed the chain sending both bikes crashing into each other and the two women hit the roof and pulled out plasma pistols when both glowed and were crushed.

"This is the part where you give up," Ben from behind them said and Gwen nodded.

"Next time losers!" Rojo shouted.

"There's not gonna be a next time Rojo!" Rath shouted throwing a piece of wreckage from the destroyed bikes at Rojo's bike and it exploded and she fell and crashed into the roof of the train.

"Nice shot," Ben complimented her.

"Thanks," she replied as the train pulled into the station and Rath turned back into Daisuke while Kevin tied the three girls up. "All in a day's work," she said as the group saw several reporters on the station which began to take pictures of them. "Man, all I ask is one day where no one takes my picture," she groaned as she and the others heard something and saw the Rust Bucket jet land on the ground, and soon the team were in the jet with Derrick who now had a cast on his right arm. "Dad, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Your newfound fame Daisuke, that's what's wrong," he answered.

"How?" Gwen asked.

"Ever since the world found out about your powers, a lot of your old enemies are crawling out of the woodworks hoping to get revenge by those close to you," Derrick answered.

"Like who? I haven't seen anyone," Daisuke said.

"And I was hoping to keep it that way, so far I've been able to deal with them without your sister or Julie knowing, but now I can't do this alone anymore," Derrick explained.

"You shouldn't have done it alone Dad, I could have helped," Daisuke said.

"You have enough problems to worry about right now baby girl," Derrick replied.

"This isn't right, there's supposed to be rules. Family is off limits," Gwen said.

"Rules? Since when do the bad guys play by the rules?" Daisuke asked her. "They want to attack my family to get to me; I'll take them out...permanently,"

"What do you mean?" Ben asked.

"You know exactly what I mean," she answered.

"At first I thought the attacks were random, but I was wrong. They're organised," Derrick said.

"Organised? By who?" Daisuke asked. Meanwhile in an abandoned circus tent, Vulkanus and Charmcaster stood around a lone lit candle.

"He said he was going to be here, but he's not," Vulkanus said.

"No duh Vulkanus, and I don't know about you, but I don't wait around for anybody," Charmcaster said as a clown holding a shove appeared beside her and she gasped and turned to look at him. "Zombozo," she said backing up until she bumped into Vulkanus.

"My apologies Charmcaster, I'm usually quite punctual but I got a bit caught up in my work," Zombozo said. "Good help is so hard to find, particularly if you bury the remains,"

"Yeah, yeah we get it. You're creepy and dangerous, that hasn't gotten you any closer to Motomiya's family," Vulkanus said and Zombozo walked up and patted his cheek.

"True, and that's why I've asked you here," he said. "I am taking matters into my own hands, I need the best at my back and that is you two, and one other," Zombozo said.

"So what do we do now?" Vulkanus asked. "Every time somebody attacks Motomiya's home they're beaten,"

"So we don't attack them at home, we attack them when they least expect it to happen," Charmcaster said holding her hand over the candle and the flame jumped into her hand.

"That's it exactly Charmcaster, now we are finally thinking like a team," Zombozo said before he cackled madly. The next day Daisuke was at her house looking at her mother worriedly as she read a book.

"Is something wrong Daisuke?" Julie asked her.

"Huh? Why do you think that?" Daisuke asked.

"You've been staring at me for ten minutes," Julie answered.

"It's nothing, I just heard from Ben there was this flu going around," Daisuke lied.

"Uh huh, well don't worry about me. I'm fit as a fiddle," Julie replied and Daisuke smiled nervously before she heard a car start up and she ran out to see Jun driving off.

"Where's Jun going?" she asked her mother.

"She's going to the mall," Julie answered before she saw a flash of gold light and Daisuke turned into XLR8 and she sped off. Soon Jun was driving down an isolated road when small caltrops were thrown out in front of her car which drove over them and the front tyre burst and her car swerved and skidded to a stop, she climbed out and saw the burst tyre.

"What next?" Jun asked herself unknown to her Zombozo, Charmcaster and Vulkanus were lurking in the trees behind her and Zombozo smirked.

"See? What did I tell you? Not so hard to attack now is she," he said to Vulkanus and Charmcaster. "So...who wants first crack at her?" he asked them.

"The only way to get to my sister is by going through me," the trio turned to see Daisuke standing on a boulder with Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Kevin beside her.

"Nice entrance, but your exit is going to be even better," Zombozo said pulling out a green seltzer bottle and he sprayed it at the group and Ben made a shield of mana and the liquid from the seltzer was acid.

"That's not seltzer," Kevin said.

"Gee, ya think?" Veemon asked him. "Dai?" he asked his partner who nodded and pulled out her digivice.

"Blast Rings!" a voice shouted and rings of energy flew towards Daisuke who gasped but Gwen made a shield of mana in front of her and the others.

"That was Aquilamon's attack," Veemon said.

"You got that right," a voice replied and Daisuke and Veemon saw Aquilamon who had a ring around his neck land on the ground with Yolei on his back.

"Yolei!? What're you doing with them!?" Daisuke asked her.

"Isn't it obvious? She's helping us destroy you and your team!" Charmcaster explained with a smirk.

"Okay, I know you two have issues with each other but I didn't think you'd sink this low!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Kevin has a point! I didn't even do anything to you!" Daisuke shouted at Yolei who growled.

"YES YOU DID! You turned the rest of the Digidestined against me including Ken, my own former boyfriend! And it's all because they preferred you as a leader more than me! You think you're so great just because you're famous now but you're not! To me, you'll always be a lazy, immature brat who only got a boyfriend by impressing him with your fancy watch and ice powers!" she shouted.

"Don't you dare insult my cousin, you sorry excuse for a Digidestined!" Gwen shouted back.

"I don't believe this! One dispute and you turn against us by trying to hurt our loved ones?! You were the one who got yourself where you are right now by not making amends with Dai!" Ben shouted at Yolei.

"LIAR! Daisuke Motomiya ruined my life! It's only fair that I ruin hers. And as for the rest of my new friends, I think I'll let them have their way with you, your cousin, and your ruffian friend!" Yolei responded.

"I'm starting to regret having her with us," Vulkanus whispered to Zombozo.

"Don't worry. As soon as we're done with the heroes and their loved ones, we'll get rid of her. We wouldn't want her to double cross us now, do we?" Zombozo asked him.

"Enough of this," Charmcaster said. "I've been waiting for this rematch," she then threw seeds on the ground.

"Is that all you got?" Ben asked her.

"Vitalis Eruptum!" Charmcaster shouted and the seeds turned into vines which dug under the ground and shot out around Ben and wrapped him up.

"Okay, that's a new one," he admitted.

"You're out of your league," Vulkanus said pulling out a blaster and he fired it at Daisuke but Gwen shielded her from the blast.

"Dai!" Veemon shouted and Daisuke nodded as her digivice glowed blue. "Veemon digivolve too...Ex-Veemon!" he shouted and Ex-Veemon jumped down and he punched Vulkanus sending him flying into a tree and it broke in half. Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Swampfire who jumped down and Zombozo fired more of the acid from the seltzer bottle at her. Kevin absorbed some of the boulder and turned his arm into a blade and he ran up to Ben and cut most of the vines allowing Ben to free himself and Kevin jumped and he shoulder tackled Charmcaster knocking her down.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon shouted opening his mouth and firing rings of energy at Kevin but he rolled out of the way.

"Polly want a smacker!" Ben shouted as he put his exo-suit on and he jumped and kicked the Digimon in the face sending him to the ground. Zombozo and Swampfire were battling when Zombozo sprayed acid and it cut Swampfire's left arm off but it grew back instantly and she threw a fireball at the clown and it knocked the seltzer bottle out of his hand.

"Hey that's not funny," he said as Kevin stood over the seltzer bottle and his right hand turned into a large hammer and Zombozo took out a large hammer. "Mine is bigger than yours,"

"Really, well check this out," Kevin said slamming his hammer into the ground sending a shockwave out which sent Zombozo flying into Vulkanus knocking both down and Charmcaster was thrown into a rock by Ben and Aquilamon was punched by Ex-Veemon.

"That's it gang we're leaving," Zombozo said.

"Not until I finish Tennyson off," Charmcaster said pointing at Ben.

"You'll get your chance I promise," Zombozo said pulling out a balloon which expanded to a massive size before it exploded in a shower of confetti and Zombozo, Vulkanus, Charmcaster, Yolei and Aquilamon vanished.

"At least he's improved his bag of tricks," Gwen said.

"We fought him before?" Ben asked.

"Uh yeah we have. You used to be afraid of clowns don't you remember?" Swampfire asked him as she turned back into Daisuke and Ex-Veemon turned back into Veemon.

"Doesn't ring a bell, we've fought a lot of bad guys," Ben answered.

"Scared of clowns? Priceless," Kevin said chuckling, Daisuke then ran off and she saw Jun had repaired the tire and she drove off.

"She didn't even know she was in danger," Gwen said.

"And I'm going to keep it that way," Daisuke said determined.

"So much for teamwork," Vulkanus said as he cleaned his battle suit.

"I could have finally finished Tennyson off if you just let me. I'm better off on my own," Charmcaster told Zombozo.

"No, no, no. You're looking at this all wrong," he replied.

"Oh yeah, then how do we look at it?" Yolei asked him and Zombozo licked his lips.

"We've learned a great deal from that battle, I now know exactly how to put an end to Motomiya and company," he said.

"We're listening clown," Charmcaster told him.

"Have you ever heard the term divide and conquer?" he asked before he started to laugh madly. Later on at the Mr Smoothy Ben was carrying some bags to the car for Jun and Julie.

"You didn't need to come and help us Ben," Jun told him.

"It's the least I could do for my girlfriend's mom and sister," Ben replied as they approached the car and Julie opened the door.

"Hand me the bags," she told Ben.

"Oh I'll hand them to you," Charmcaster said making the trio look over to see her in front of five rock monsters. "Not what you meant right?" she asked as Ben dropped the bags.

"Get behind me you two," he told Jun and Julie.

"We can..." Jun trailed off as Ben's hands glowed with mana. "Stay right behind you, carry on," she said quickly and Julie nodded as the rock monsters roared and ran towards Ben who threw mana discs at them and easily destroyed the first three of them.

"He's just one brat, can't you rock heads do anything right!?" Charmcaster shouted as Ben took out the last two rock monsters.

"We've done this dance before Charmcaster, it never ends well for you," Ben told her as Charmcaster held her hand out and Ben saw Hex's staff appear and Charmcaster fired a mana blast from it but Ben made a shield and blocked it. "Nice try, but I've learned a lot more magic since we last met," he told her.

"You really ought to watch where you're going kid," Zombozo said from behind Ben as he placed his hand on Ben's shoulder and shocked him and he collapsed. He then saw Zombozo walk over to Julie and Jun and Vulkanus grabbed them both in his arms, Charmcaster then walked up to Ben and lifted the staff into the air. "Come on, we got what we came for," Zombozo told her.

"I haven't. Not yet," she replied.

"You got a one track mind don't you? But that's not what we're here for," Zombozo said as Aquilamon swooped in and grabbed Charmcaster in his talons.

"Got her," Yolei said.

"Then we are out of here," Zombozo said walking off and Vulkanus followed with Julie and Jun in his hands.

"Let us go you walking tin can," Jun said struggling to break free.

"Jun...Julie..." Ben said standing up before he collapsed again and passed out, later that night Ben was sitting on the couch in Daisuke's house with Kevin, Daisuke, Gwen and Veemon surrounding him.

"You lost them, you lost them!?" Daisuke shouted. "You were supposed to protect them!" she shouted.

"I tried Dai, I'm sorry," Ben replied.

"Sorry doesn't bring my sister and mother back!" Daisuke shouted.

"Cut him some slack, he feels bad enough," Kevin told her.

"It's not your mother and sister they kidnapped," Daisuke said.

"If it was, I wouldn't be standing here blaming people, I'd go and get her back," Kevin replied and Daisuke sighed before she nodded.

"You're right Kevin, I'm going to find them," she said.

"You can't fight them on your own," Gwen told her.

"I can and I will," Daisuke replied and she turned into her Cryonite form and fired a beam of ice at Gwen and Ben encasing them inside it. "Stay out of this. These guys tried to hurt my family and I'm going to be the one to take them down," she said and Gwen fired a mana blast at the ice but nothing happened. "You can't break free from there with your powers because my ice is far stronger then it was when we were ten. Kevin I let you handle Ragnarok on your own now you owe me one. Keep Ben and Gwen in there," she told Kevin who nodded. "Thanks, come on Veemon," Daisuke said and she and Veemon left the house.

"Where do you think they are?" Veemon asked Daisuke.

"They were taken by Zombozo," Daisuke answered before she got an idea. "I know where they are," she said and soon the two of them were walking towards the abandoned circus tent.

"Are you sure they're here?" Veemon asked his partner.

"I know they are, where else would a clown go?" she answered. "I used to love carnival rides, but now they make me sick,"

"They have the same effect on me," Charmcaster said appearing behind the two of them.

"Where are my mom and sister?" Daisuke asked her.

"Where's your boyfriend?" she asked back with a smirk.

"He's not here, so I guess you'll have to settle for me," Daisuke answered as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Arctiguana and Charmcaster smirked and she pulled out Hex's staff but Arctiguana breathed a cloud of ice at her and once it hit her it encased her in a block of solid ice leaving her unable to move and Arctiguana turned back into Daisuke. "Come on, we gotta find Jun and mom," she told Veemon and he nodded and both ran off and they heard a scream coming from the house of mirrors.

"That sounded like Jun," Veemon said and he and Daisuke ran into the building looking for Jun.

"Jun! You in here!?" Daisuke asked.

"How is a house of mirrors fun?" Veemon asked looking in a mirror and he made a funny face.

"Not now Veemon," Daisuke snapped when she saw something in a mirror and she jumped back as Vulkanus punched the ground where Daisuke had just been. "Where's my family Vulkanus!?"

"Where you'll never find them," he answered clapping his hands and several of his pickaxe minions burst out of the mirrors in front of him and they advanced towards Veemon and Daisuke. Daisuke was then enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Big Chill who breathed ice at the pickaxe aliens encasing some of them in ice but more and more continued to come from both sides.

"Oh this is not good," Veemon said and Big Chill nodded before she tapped the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest and she went into her ultimate form. Her wings and antenna now had a flame like design instead of the regular blue.

"Ultimate Big Chill!" she exclaimed in a deeper and more gravelly voice. "You're tough with an army behind you Vulkanus..." she said before she breathed out fire at the pickaxe aliens and once it made contact it turned to ice and froze all of the aliens. "Now it's just you, me and fire so cold that it burns," she said landing and her wings and antenna folded up into a cloak similar to Big Chill only red in colour.

"Whoa, this wasn't my idea; I'll tell you where they are. Just don't..." Vulkanus said.

"For once just stop talking!" Ultimate Big Chill shouted breathing out fire which hit Vulkanus and froze him in ice up to his shoulders.

"Okay," he said nervously and Ultimate Big Chill turned back into Daisuke and she and Veemon left the house of mirrors and headed towards the circus tent when Yolei and Aquilamon landed in front of them.

"Get out of the way Yolei, you may be in the wrong on this but I don't want to hurt you," Daisuke told her.

"Funny, because I want to hurt you," Yolei replied.

"Yolei!" a voice shouted and everyone turned to see Ken running up.

"Hey Ken, got my message huh?" Daisuke asked him and he nodded.

"Is this what you want to be, Yolei? A person who uses Digimon for cruel purposes just like I was?" he asked her.

"Well, I don't have any powers! I had to think of something and Hawkmon wouldn't listen to me after Daisuke left!" Yolei shouted.

"That's not the point! I know you don't like Dai at the moment but you can't just hurt her family to get back at her!" Ken shouted back.

"BUT SHE RUINED MY ENTIRE LIFE! SHE TURNED THE TEAM AGAINST ME AND MADE YOU END OUR RELATIONSHIP!" Yolei shouted jumping off Aquilamon.

"You're wrong! Because I still love you!" Ken told her as he walked up and kissed her making her eyes widen.

"Y-you do?" she stuttered.

"Yes. Even after everything you've caused, I still have feelings for you. And that's why I need you to make amends with Dai and let her family go," Ken told her and Yolei began to tear up.

"My god. What have I done? Dai, I'm so sorry!" she said to Daisuke who looked at her.

"Do you mean it this time?" she asked and Yolei nodded.

"Of course. I was wrong about you. You are a good leader and a good hero after all. When this is over, you can do whatever you want with me but right now, we have to save your family!" she said and Daisuke smiled at her.

"Gotcha! Let's go," she said and Yolei nodded as she took the ring of Aquilamon who shook his head slightly.

"Aquilamon, I am so sorry for what I did to you, can you ever forgive me?" she asked her partner who bent down and he nuzzled her.

"I already have, I'm just glad my partner is back," he answered smiling before he turned back into Hawkmon making her smile and Daisuke ran into the circus tent followed by the others to see Zombozo standing there.

"Ladies and gentlemen, and victims of all ages, welcome to the final act. I promise it'll be a killer!" he said laughing evilly.

"Where's my mother and sister clown!?" Daisuke shouted angrily.

"Now that would be telling," he replied as his arm extended towards Daisuke who was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Humungousaur and the arm bounced off her chest.

"You'd hit a girl?" Yolei asked him.

"I see you've decided to double cross me before I could double cross you," Zombozo said as he pulled a cylinder out and streamers were shot out and they wrapped around Ken, Yolei, Veemon and Hawkmon. "I wouldn't bother struggling, those streamers are stronger then steel," he told them.

"Enough games, where is my sister and mother?" Humungousaur asked him and Zombozo smirked and pointed up and Humungousaur saw Julie and Jun balancing on a tightrope. "Mom! Jun!" she shouted.

"Dai, I don't know how long we can hold our balance," Jun said.

"About two more minutes," Zombozo said as two bombs exploded setting the rope on fire. "After that the rope will burn through," he said as he looked at Humungousaur. "Listen kid, this isn't just about paying you back for what happened last time we met, but I want to make you suffer," he said and Humungousaur snarled and she tapped the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest and she turned into Ultimate Humungousaur who roared making Zombozo look at her in fear and he backed up until he bumped into a pillar and Ultimate Humungousaur leaned in and snarled.

"I want you to listen to me then pass the word to every lowlife you know; if you want to come after Ben, Gwen or Kevin, or me, fine! That's the life you chose!" she said and Zombozo closed his eyes she roared. "I'm talking to you! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! As of right now, the Motomiya family is off-limits! If any of you ever attacks one of our loved ones, or hurts one of our loved ones, or even _bumps _into someone we love in the street, _this is what awaits you!_" she bellowed angrily and Zombozo screamed in fear and he ran off and Ultimate Humungousaur turned back into Daisuke. A few minutes later she along with her sister and mother, Ken, Yolei, Veemon and Hawkmon were eating cotton candy when Ben, Kevin and Gwen ran up.

"How'd you get out of the ice?" Veemon asked Ben and Gwen.

"It melted, anyway where is Zombozo?" Ben asked as Daisuke was about to bite into the cotton candy and she smirked.

"You don't have to worry about him anymore, we came to an understanding," she answered him.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	4. Chapter 4

The Rise and Fall of Will Harangue

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Daisuke stood across from Ssssserpent who hissed at her. "Who are you to challenge the might of Ssssserpent?" he hissed at her.

"I'm a deputised agent of the Plumbers and you're breaking your parole," Daisuke replied.

"And you think you've the power to sssstop me?" he hissed and Daisuke smirked at him.

"Yeah, I do," she said before being enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Four Arms.

"You are going to be my evening sssnake," Ssssserpent hissed before his arms shot towards her but she grabbed the first one with her lower left arm.

"Nope," she said as Ssssserpent's other arm shot towards her but she grabbed it with her lower right arm. "Strike two," she told him as Ssssserpent tried to pull his arms free but Four Arms had them held tight.

"We appear to be at ssssomething of a sssstand-off," he hissed.

"I don't really ssssee it that way," Four Arms replied as her two upper arms grabbed two parked cars behind her and she slammed Ssssserpent between them and he whimpered

"I'd like to go home now, pleasssse," he pleaded and Four Arms turned back into Daisuke and she heard a helicopter approach and she turned to see one land and a man in a white suit wearing purple sunglasses with a ponytail and a goatee walked out.

"Daisuke Motomiya, a marvellous fight. You are even more impressive in person," the man said walking up to Daisuke who took a step back. "I'm Oliver, world famous video game producer. I want to be in business with you, Dai Ten we are going to make you the star of your own video game," he told Daisuke.

"Uh...no thanks," she replied shocking Oliver.

"But Dai Ten, everyone would want to play your video game. You would be very wealthy," he said.

"I said no," Daisuke replied as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into XLR8 and she sped off leaving a frowning Oliver behind. XLR8 then arrived at Mr Smoothy and turned back into Daisuke as she saw her car speeding towards her before the driver braked hard and Gwen, Ben and Kevin climbed out and Gwen slammed her door.

"You are unbelievable!" she shouted at Kevin.

"What I try to teach you to drive and now I'm the bad guy?" he asked her.

"You are the worst teacher ever," Gwen answered.

"You want to be mad at me fine, but don't take it out on the car," Kevin told her.

"Shouldn't I be the one saying that?" Daisuke asked him. "And besides why can't Ben teach Gwen, he's got his license already,"

"Thanks to you," Ben told her with a smile.

"Look Gwen, you have to treat a car like you would treat a woman," Kevin said and Ben faceplamed as Gwen and Daisuke looked at Kevin.

"Go on," they both told him.

"No. I sense I've made some kind of mistake," Kevin replied.

"Smart boy," Daisuke said and Gwen nodded.

"So Dai, anything interesting happen today?" Ben asked her.

"Now that you mention it, I was fighting Ssssserpent and I beat him then this guy comes up and says he wants to make a video game with me in it," Daisuke answered.

"Really? What kind of game is it going to be, platform, handheld or PC, FPS, RPG, no wait, an MMO?" Ben asked her and Kevin coughed into his hand.

"Dork," he mumbled.

"You never stop criticising and doing that breathing thing," Gwen told him.

"What? Now I'm breathing wrong?" Kevin asked.

"You know what I mean, that thing where it sounds like you're breathing but you're really disappointed with me somehow," Gwen answered and Kevin sighed. "Cut it out!" she shouted walking off.

"Come on Gwen don't pout," Kevin told her but Gwen ignored him until he started to fire spit wads at her until she turned around and held her hands up and made a small shield. "Kind of cute right?"

"Kind of disgusting, spit wads really?" Gwen asked him.

"To be fair spit wads wash out, that dent you put in Daisuke's front bumper..."

"What!?" Daisuke shouted looking at her car to see a dent in the front bumper. "Gwen Tennyson!" she shouted angrily as Ben got between her and Gwen.

"Whoa calm down, I've got my license. I'll teach her," Ben said.

"Not in my car you won't," Daisuke said climbing into her car and she drove off unknown to her and her team a helicopter was following her. Later that night Oliver was in a large warehouse sitting in front of a computer with images of Humungousaur, Heatblast, Swampfire, Lodestar, Jetray, Daisuke's Cryonite form and Cannonbolt on the screen.

"Did you get it?" a man behind him asked and Oliver ripped off his goatee and his ponytail showing that they werenot real.

"Yes Mr Harangue. It was difficult following her all day, but now you have everything you need to destroy Daisuke Motomiya," Oliver told Will Harangue who smirked. Meanwhile Ben and Daisuke were in her car with Ben at the wheel.

"I still can't believe you turned down the chance to star in your own video game," Ben told her.

"Like I said Ben, I maybe famous, but I'm not letting it go to my head," Daisuke replied as Ben slammed on the brakes. "Hey, easy on the brakes," she told him but Ben was looking out the front window and Daisuke looked up and saw a massive robot which had four long legs and a large red sphere with a small red eye in the centre of it. "Forget what I said, floor it!" she shouted and Ben reversed the car and did a 180 and drove off.

"What is that thing!?" he asked.

"I don't know," Daisuke answered as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Spidermonkey and climbed onto the roof of the car, Ben then saw several cars ahead and he swerved around them. "Keep it steady Ben!"

"I'm trying!" he shouted back, Spidermonkey then fired webbing from her tail at the robot but it had no effect.

"Oh that's not good," Spidermonkey said as a laser cannon emerged from the robot and it began to fire at the car but Ben swerved avoiding the attacks.

"Road works ahead!" he shouted.

"Hit the brakes!" Spidermonkey told him but Ben pressed his foot down on the accelerator pedal. "I said hit the brakes not floor it," Spidermonkey said as Ben held his hand out the window and it glowed with mana and made a ramp in front of the car and he drove up it and the car flew over the road works and the bridge behind it and the robot jumped over and continued to chase them. "It may be able to stop Spidermonkey..." Spidermonkey said as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Swampfire. "But what about me," she said before shooting streams of fire at the robot but to her shock it sprayed fire retardant onto the fire snuffing it out. Swampfire then threw some seeds in front of the robot and several vines emerged from the ground and wrapped around the robot's legs but the bottom of the robot opened up and a small sprayed appeared and spayed a chemical onto the plants killing them and it broke free.

"Dai, what do we do now?" Ben asked her.

"I don't know," Swampfire replied as the two laser cannons emerged from the top of the robot, Ben then drove under a bridge just as a minivan drove above them and the robot began to chase the van. "Terrific, innocent bystanders," Swampfire mumbled sarcastically as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Jetray and flew after the robot.

"Right behind ya," Ben said as she did a handbrake turned but the car stalled and he groaned. The robot continued to chase the minivan and began to fire lasers at it and it nearly flipped over but Jetray flew in and she put the van back onto all four wheels and she landed on the roof. The robot was about to fire again when Ben ran up on platforms of mana throwing discs of mana at the robot making it turn and fire at Ben, Jetray flew up and she fired energy blasts from her eyes and tail but a mirror emerged from the robot and the blasts were reflected back to Jetray hitting her and she crashed into the ground and the robot walked off and Ben ran up to Jetray who turned back into Daisuke. "Are you alright?" he asked her.

"What was that all about? Why did that robot attack me, counter every one of my moves and then go after someone else before it ran off?" she asked and Ben shrugged.

"The Stalker was winning why did you recall it?" Harangue asked Oliver back in the warehouse.

"It mistook a minivan for Daisuke's car, its automatic control settings aren't smart enough," he answered.

"Then don't set it on auto, let me drive," Harangue replied with an evil smirk. Daisuke and Ben made it back to Daisuke's house where Kevin and Gwen along with Jun, Veemon, Glaciem and Daisuke's parents were in front of the TV.

"There's something you two gotta see," Kevin told them as he turned the TV and Daisuke and Ben saw Harangue making Daisuke growl.

"Tonight on the Harangue Nation exclusive footage of Dai Ten's latest rampage," he said and images of craters on the road appeared. "This carnage is typical of the destruction she leaves everywhere she goes; well I say it's time to stop her. I've spent fourteen million dollars of my own money to make sure that the menace of Dai Ten is stopped, I'm calling you out Dai..." Daisuke turned the TV off and she growled.

"That lowlife TV blowhard, I've had it with him smearing my name all over the news," she said.

"Kind of a coincidence with that robot today, I bet he's behind it," Ben said.

"I wouldn't put it past him; he probably had a camera installed on the robot so he could blame the destruction it causes on me," Daisuke suggested.

"So what do we do?" Gwen asked.

"Don't you have a test to take?" Ben asked her.

"Test?" Gwen asked and soon Gwen was in Daisuke's car in front of the driving school.

"Good luck, Gwen. And don't crash my car this time," Daisuke said from outside the car as a man climbed into the passenger seat.

"Miss Tennyson, my name is Mr Webb and I'll be administering your driving test today," he told her.

"Hello," Gwen said nervously.

"If you're feeling nervous don't be. It could b a lot worse," Mr Webb told her.

"How?" Gwen asked him.

"You could be me, you only have to do this once I have to do this all day long," he answered with a laugh. "Let's start the car and pull carefully into traffic," he instructed and Gwen drove off down the road. "You're doing great, now if you would just parallel park between those two cars there," Mr Webb said and Gwen parked the car only for the two cars she was between to explode. "That was fine Miss Tennyson now if you...um get away from here!" Mr Webb shouted and Gwen sped off and the Stalker began to chase them and Gwen turned a corner just avoiding a laser.

"Sorry," Gwen said.

"No, you signalled before you dodged the...laser," Mr Webb said as the Stalker began to fire rockets at the car.

"Motomiya, come out, come out, wherever you are," Harangue said back at the warehouse as he controlled the Stalker. Meanwhile back at the motor vehicles building, Daisuke was waiting for Gwen to return from her driving test when she heard an explosion and saw a cloud of smoke and she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Cannonbolt and she rolled towards the smoke.

"I think I've seen enough Miss Tennyson, if you'd be so kind to just turn around and take me back to the motor vehicles building," Mr Webb said before he screamed as Gwen did a handbrake turn and the Stalker fired a claw at the car which grabbed hold of the spoiler and Mr Webb screamed loudly making Gwen look at him. "Sorry," he said, Cannonbolt then rolled up and she crashed into the Stalker making it stumble and release Gwen and Mr Webb.

"There she is," Harangue said. Cannonbolt then rolled towards the Stalker which fired a glob of glue at the ground in front of her and she became stuck and couldn't escape.

"This thing is ready for everything," she told herself as the Stalker hit her with one of its legs sending her crashing into a house and she turned back into Daisuke who turned into her Cryonite form. "Can you handle this!" she shouted jumping out of the house and firing a beam of ice at the Stalker and it was encased in ice before it glowed red and the ice melted. "And yes it can," she said before the Stalker hit her with one of its legs sending her flying through a house and she groaned. Gwen then climbed out of Daisuke's car and ran towards the battle.

"Miss Tennyson, I need a ride back to the DMV, not from you I just need to borrow your phone so I can call a cab," Mr Webb told her and Gwen sighed. Daisuke got to her feet and she groaned turning back to normal.

"I can't let him win," she said before being enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Lodestar and the Stalker approached and she held her hands out and sent magnetic waves towards it but nothing happened. "I can't magnetise it, what is this thing made of?" she asked before the Stalker grabbed her and threw her through a house and she crashed into a wall and she turned back into Daisuke who collapsed.

"I've beaten her, you can't escape justice you little punk," Harangue said before the Stalker walked off.

"Why did you do that? You had her," Oliver said.

"I know that, but every time I fight Motomiya my ratings go through the roof, I should have done this during sweeps," Harangue said.

"The more you draw this out the better chance she has of beating the Stalker," Oliver told him.

"Don't worry; I'm ending it tomorrow night. It'll be the television event of the century, the end of Daisuke Motomiya. Live," Harangue said with a smirk before a ring was heard and Oliver pulled out his phone and answered it.

"It's for you," he told Harangue who took the phone.

"This is Will Harangue speaking," he said.

"Call of the Stalker, four eyes!" an angry shouted from the other end.

"Who are you?! And how did you get this number?" Harangue asked.

"My name is Yolei, besides that's not important! There were innocent people around the area where your robot attacked Daisuke just now. If anyone is hurt from your pathetic plan I'm coming for you!" Yolei threatened him before she hung up. Later that night Daisuke was in her house with her team and family as they watched the news.

"More exclusive footage of Dai Ten on the rampage, reckless disregard for people easily the most dangerous women in the world, worse our kids are emulating her. That's why I've spent thirty six million dollars of my own money to put a stop to her. Tomorrow night Dai Ten 8pm Washington Mall, I'm calling you out," Harangue said and Daisuke turned the TV off.

"If that jerk wants to fight me, then I'll fight him. And I won't hold back, he wants to call me a menace, and then I'll give him a menace," she said.

"Dai, you can't be serious. He's countered all the aliens you've used on him," Ben told her.

"But I doubt he can counter all of them. And I want to kick his butt," Daisuke said and the next night Daisuke was outside the Washington mall waiting for Harangue to show up and the Stalker landed in front of her with a picture of Harangue on the front of it and fireworks exploded behind him.

"Any last words?" he asked her.

"None that I can say on television," Daisuke answered as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Humungousaur and the Stalker fired rockets at her but she ducked and both rockets flew past her and they crashed into the mall behind her. Humungousaur ran towards the Stalker and she jumped over it and Harangue fired more rockets towards her but she rolled out of the way and the rockets crashed into the replica of the Washington monument and it began to fall over but Humungousaur ran towards it and she grew to her full size and she caught it and she righted it up.

"This is great," Oliver said.

"Not for me it's not!" Harangue shouted as someone handed a piece of paper to Oliver.

"The instant ratings," he said handing the paper to Harangue.

"It's obvious, everyone loves to watch Dai Ten," he said.

"He's scouted all my moves, but how...of course that Oliver guy, I know I saw a helicopter following me all day when the Stalker first showed up. That's how; he witnessed some of my alien's powers. Think Dai think, something you've never used before," she said before she got an idea. "Like from one of Ben's Sumo Slammer games," she then bend her legs and waved her hands around and hit the Stalker sending it flying and it crashed into the ground.

"Where'd that come from?" Harangue shouted.

"We've got bigger problems, she just destroyed the Stalker's uplink, we've lost control," Oliver told him.

"I don't want that thing rampaging with my face on it," Harangue said as the Stalker began to fire rockets everywhere blowing cars up and doing damage to buildings.

"I got an idea," Humungousaur said as she turned into Upgrade. "I hope this works," she said tapping the Ultimatrix symbol and four spikes emerged from it. Her body then became much bulkier and more animalistic than ever before, with a slightly hunched posture and spikes were on her back. Her head resembled a dinosaur's with the mark on her neck now acting as a fanged mouth, her hands were now sharp claws and the circuit design on her body was different. "Ultimate Upgrade!" she roared in a deeper voice.

"Does she think that thing will defeat the Stalker?" Harangue asked. Ultimate Upgrade's right arm turned into a large cannon and her left arm turned into a sharp energy blade.

"Time to end this," she said before running under the Stalker and she sliced it's legs off with the sword causing it to fall, Ultimate Upgrade then pointed her cannon at the Stalker and at Harangue's face.

"Now feel the power of the strongest Galvanic Mechamorph ever!" she roared firing the cannon at what remains of the Stalker and it exploded into a million pieces. "And let this be a warning to you Harangue! Never slander my name again," she shouted before she fired her cannon at Harangue's car and it exploded before she turned back into Daisuke who walked off.

"This is not going to look good on my show," Harangue said as Derrick and several Plumbers walked up to him.

"There won't be a show, Will Harangue! By order of the Plumbers, you're under arrest for trying to kill my daughter as well as slandering her name on television!" Derrick told Harangue as two Plumbers slapped cuffs on him and dragged him off. The next day Daisuke, Kevin and Ben were watching TV when Gwen ran into the room.

"I passed my driving test," she said holding up her license.

"Nice work," Daisuke said.

"Fire round of smoothies on me," Ben said.

"I'll drive us," Gwen said as Daisuke tossed her keys to Gwen.

"Shotgun!" Daisuke then shouted running off.

"No way am I sitting in the back," Kevin said running after her as did Ben and Gwen. Meanwhile Harangue was in a Plumber's cell.

"You can't do this to me! I was serving my country! Dai 10 is a menace to society and I'm the only person who can stop her!" he shouted but no one paid attention to him.

"Ssssso what are you in for?" Harangue turned to see Ssssserpent sitting on a bench in the cell and Harangue screamed.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Escape from Aggregor

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

High on a snowy mountain, Four Arms was thrown by a large yeti and she skidded across the ground and looked at the yeti which was wearing a headband around its head. "That all you got?" she asked before the yeti grabbed her by the head and slammed her down to the ground and she made a large crater from the impact.

"Oh hardly my dear Daisuke Motomiya," Four Arms heard a familiar voice say as she saw Dr Animo walking up with an identical headband to the one on the yeti. "I've got the yeti's mind," he told her as his headband sent out a wave and the yeti snarled at Four Arms who jumped at the yeti and punched it in the face before landing on her feet and both she and the yeti exchanged blows. "I Dr Animo, control the yeti's every move," Animo said lifting his arms into the air and the yeti mimicked him and slammed it's arms down on Four Arms sending her to the ground before the yeti slammed it's arms down on her again. "And I Dr Animo..."

"Dude stop saying your name we know who you are," Kevin told him as he laid on a mana platform under a device with Gwen and Ben along with Yolei and Hawkmon standing on mana platforms beside him.

"I Dr...ugh have activated my de-evolution bomb which will turn anyone within the range of its blast into a yeti," Animo said laughing and Four Arms and the yeti looked at him.

"Seriously!?" Four Arms asked him.

"Your big plan is turning everyone into Yetis? It's silly," Yolei said.

"Kind of reminds you of the old days," Ben said.

"What stupid plans I guess so," Kevin replied.

"Silence! I have already one Yeti under my control. Imagine what I can do with more!" Animo exclaimed.

"You were right, Dai. This guy's insane and nuts!" Yolei said to Four Arms who was thrown to the ground.

"Remind me again why you're with us?" Ben asked her.

"Because Dai's father put me on your team as punishment for helping your enemies kidnap her mother and Jun. Not that I'm complaining," Yolei answered.

"Sorry. It's just kinda hard to have you as a teammate after how you and Dai were on bad terms for 6 years," Ben told her.

"C'mon, Tennyson. I had a grudge against her for 5 years and you guys got used to me," Kevin said.

"Less talking and more bomb defusing!" Hawkmon shouted.

"You won't have to worry about the bomb much longer when you and all your friends are yetis," Animo said.

"Wouldn't the plural be yeti you know like cacti," Kevin said.

"Octopi," Gwen said.

"Guys!" Four Arms shouted as the yeti was about to bite down on her head. She was then enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Brainstorm and the yeti threw her away and she landed on her feet and walked towards the yeti and Animo.

"Shellfish on ice, delicious," Animo said as his headband sent out a pulse of energy and the yeti snarled.

"So it's a battle of brain power eh? I'm afraid you sir find yourself greatly outmatched," Brainstorm told Animo.

"Get her," Animo ordered and the yeti roared and ran towards Brainstorm whose cranial plates opened and she fired a bolt of electricity at the headband on the yeti and it turned from red to green.

"Yeti as they say in the vernacular, sic 'em," Brainstorm said and the yeti turned and it growled at Animo.

"No! I am your master obey me, heel, sit, stay!" he shouted running away and the yeti ran after him and it grabbed Animo by the leg and hoisted him into the air and it grabbed the headband and crushed it. "I'm still paying for that," Animo said as Brainstorm approached.

"Your assistance was greatly appreciated, go now you are free," she told the yeti shooting a bolt of electricity at the headband and the yeti growled and threw Animo away before it walked off and it threw the headband away, Brainstorm then turned to Animo and using her electrokinetic powers she lifted Animo into the air.

"Aah, but you've forgotten one thing! My bomb is still going to go off, and there's nothing you can- ," he said before he saw that his bomb had been dismantled.

"Yeah taken care of," Kevin told him as he, Ben, Gwen, Hawkmon and Yolei walked up to him and Brainstorm.

"Attention Plumbers pick up in sector 7-G," Ben said into his Plumber's badge.

"Roger that Ben Tennyson, we're already on our way. But why are you guys even out there, the real action is taking place back in your home town, right in downtown Bellwood," a voice replied and the group shared worried looks. Meanwhile back in downtown Bellwood several police officers were in watching as a large green, turtle-like alien with eight holes in his shell go on a rampage and it picked a car up and threw it at the officers. The alien also had large flipper-like arms and stumpy legs, it also had three holes on its arm flippers.

"We're live in downtown Bellwood where what appears to be a an alien creature has been going on a rampage," a reporter said as the alien ripped up a lamppost and a officer fired a missile at it but it swung the lamppost destroying the rocket, "The question on everyone's mind is where is Daisuke Motomiya," the reporter said as the aliens head receded into its chest and it floated into the air with its legs turning into one limp and it began to spin it's three flippers around and it created a powerful gust of wind sending the police officers flying and the police cars as well. Gwen walked through the intense wind with a shield of mana in front of her before she fired a powerful mana blast at the alien knocking it to the ground and it slowly got back up as Kevin absorbed some metal from the car.

"Not by the hair on my chinny chin chin," he said.

"So you like a cool breeze eh?" Daisuke asked the alien as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Big Chill and the alien babbled. "That's what they all say," she said breathing a cloud of ice towards the alien who once again floated into the air and spun around and it overpowered Big Chill's attack sending her backwards. "You might be able to stop regular me, but what about..." she said slapping the Ultimatrix symbol which gained four spikes and she turned into Ultimate Big Chill. She then breathed fire at the alien which flew off and the fire tuned into ice instantaneously once it hit the ground. The alien then flew towards her babbling but she dodged it. "Yeah, you said that before," Ultimate Big Chill told the alien as it flew back towards her.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon shouted firing energy rings from his mouth and they hit the alien sending it to the ground and the alien stood up and began to talk in its language, Kevin walked up but Yolei stopped him.

"Hold on a minute! I don't think he's trying to attack us," she told him.

"But he's causing a rampage! That means we have to stop him," Kevin told her.

"But it hasn't hurt anybody, only buildings, cars and inanimate objects," Ben said.

"They're right, I think it just wanted our attention," Gwen said.

"So what? Is it another baby?" Ultimate Big Chill asked.

"No way am I cleaning a giant alien diaper," Kevin said running at the alien who sidestepped and swatted him away with its arm and it walked towards Ultimate Big Chill only for Kevin to charge and punch it sending it crashing into a car where it growled at Kevin. "Them's fightin' words," he told the alien.

"I don't think it's talking to you," Gwen told Kevin and sure enough the alien was walking towards Ultimate Big Chill and talking in its language.

"We can't understand it," Aquilamon said.

"Yes, we can. Ben, remember when we fought that dragon who actually was an alien with the broken translator on its chest?" Ultimate Big Chill asked him.

"Yeah, why?" he asked back.

"Our badges work as Universal Translators. If we use them, we can find out what this alien's trying to tell us," Gwen explained.

"And what if it's another baby?" Kevin asked.

"We won't know until we try," Ultimate Big Chill told him and Kevin groaned before pulling his badge out and holding it out in front of him and it sent several green rings towards the alien which growled before it began to speak.

"I didn't know how to find you, oh great Daisuke Motomiya, so if I went on a rampage the famous hero of Earth would eventually show up to stop me and here you are," the alien said as Ultimate Big Chill turned back into Daisuke.

"See, told you it would work," she told Kevin.

"Thank Adwaita it worked. I don't have much time Daisuke Motomiya, I need your help," the alien told her as reporters approached.

"We'll handle the media, you find out what this guy wants," Ben told Daisuke who nodded as Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Hawkmon and Yolei stood in front of the reporters.

"Why do you need my help? You can handle yourself in a fight Mr..." Daisuke said.

"Galapagus. Violence is not the way of my people," Galapagus explained and Daisuke looked at the destruction around them.

"Could have fooled me," she said.

"I am not here of my own free will, but at least I was able to find the great Daisuke Motomiya. Famed in song and story throughout the galaxy," Galapagus told her.

"Cool, there's a song about me," Daisuke said loud enough for her team to hear.

"Why should we trust this guy? Just because he's asking for help?" Kevin asked.

"Begging if you preferred. I am not proud," Galapagus answered.

"Let's hear it," Daisuke told him.

"I come from a small planet called Aldabra. Where like the rest of my people, I ate grass all day and hovered above the ground. Debating philosophy and enjoying the great gift of life. My kind lacks aggression, fighting is not the way of my people. But I have learned from my short time on Earth your people fight constantly," Galapagus said.

"Oh yeah, then how did you learn to fight so good just now?" Kevin asked him.

"I learned it in prison," he answered.

"See I told you we couldn't trust him," Kevin said before Gwen bopped him on the head.

"One day a stranger came to our home world with the amazing ability to absorb matter and energy like your metal friend here," Galapagus said.

"An Osmosian? Doubt it," Kevin said.

"Lying is not the way of my people," Galapagus said.

**Flashback Start**

Galapagus was going about his day when he saw Aggregor slam into the ground in the middle of a circle of his fellow species sending them flying and he walked up to one and put his hand on its head which glowed red and the alien collapsed now nothing but a husk and he looked at Galapagus who gasped and took flight but six holes opened up on Aggregor's chest and he chuckled before firing a blast of air sending Galapagus to the ground and he was knocked out. He soon came to inside a small room and Bivalvan and three more aliens surrounded him.

"Never seen anything like it," Bivalvan said.

"Do you think it can talk?" asked an alien beside it. This alien looked like a blue jellyfish-like alien with six long tentacles that functioned as two pairs of arms and a pair of legs. The alien had blue eyes with no pupils and white stripes on his body resembling lighting streaks, it's main body was made of three segmented, skirt-like parts, one for his head, chest and abdomen. Galapagus gasped and hid his head inside his shell but nothing else happened.

"Told you Bivalvan it's affecting him too," said an alien in a large metal over like suit with three slits on its head.

"Our abilities don't work in here either.

"Andreas is strong. He can bust out of wall," said an alien with a yellow-armoured body which made it look like a robot. His head is similar to a Greek Corinthian helmet with two ears on it giving him the appearance of an armadillo, he also had a gray tail and jackhammer parts on his elbows, wrists and hands.

"No you can't. Not with that thing on the door suppressing our powers, think!" the alien in the suit told him.

"I don't like to think," Andreas said.

"Bust out of where? What is this place?" Galapagus asked.

"What does it look like amphibian face, call it what you want. Jail, prison, the big house," Bivalvan said but Galapagus looked at him confused.

"Give me break turtle boy, you never heard of prison?" the alien in the suit asked him.

"Where I come from we have no such thing. Restricting another beings freedom, unthinkable," Galapagus answered. "And my name is not turtle boy, or amphibian face. It is Galapagus,"

"Andreas think turtle face is spy for Aggregor," Andreas said.

"Aggregor?" Galapagus asked.

"Don't play dumb with us," the alien in the suit said.

"You'd better not be lying," Bivalvan told him.

"Lying?" Galapagus asked.

"Don't tell me. You don't have lying where you come from," the jellyfish alien said pointing at Galapagus.

"No. We've very pleasant weather though," he said.

"Why are we wasting our time with this loser? He cannot tell us anything about Aggregor, he's lucky he can walk erect," the alien in the suit said.

"Aggregor is the alien who captured each one of us from our home worlds," Bivalvan said.

"To siphon our powers for his own use we presume," the jellyfish alien said.

"He absorbed my friends abilities back home. But he seemed only able to use them at a much lesser strength," Galapagus said.

"Hm. Interesting," the alien in the suit said.

"Why did Aggregor capture us? Why not just drain our powers on the spot?" Galapagus asked.

"Don't know. And I'm not waiting around to find out," Bivalvan said holding up a small device and he walked to the door and he placed the device onto a small rectangle on the door and it began to beep and move around.

"Are you sure we can trust this new guy?" the jellyfish alien asked.

"As much as we can trust you Ra'ad," the alien in the suit answered as the door opened up.

"Out of my way P'andor, I'm the leader here," Ra'ad said.

"Well you're not my leader," P'andor told him.

"Wait for it," Bivalvan told the other four aliens as a wave of energy washed over them and P'andor held his hand up which glowed red.

"Our powers are back," he said.

"You're welcome," Bivalvan told him walking off.

"I'm following that guy," Galapagus said walking after Bivalvan and the others followed. They soon came to a corridor when P'andor pushed passed Bivalvan.

"Stay behind me," he told him.

"No you stay behind me," P'andor replied walking down the corridor only for Bivalvan to spray water at him creating a cloud of steam and once it cleared several lasers in the hallway were seen.

"This way," Bivalvan said walking in another direction until the five aliens stopped to see several robot soldiers walking down the next hallway and Andreas' hand retracted into his arm and he rammed his arms down into the ground making the whole ship shake and the soldiers fell down.

"We must have hit an asteroid," one soldier said and the soldiers all ran off.

"Asteroid?" Andreas asked.

"It means big rock," Bivalvan answered.

"That's bad right?" Andreas asked.

"Wait a minute," Bivalvan said as he pressed a nearby button on the wall and a window opened. "This isn't just a prison..." he trailed off as the five aliens saw the vastness of space.

"We're on a spaceship," Ra'ad said surprised.

"New plan, we can't just make a run for it. There's nowhere to go out there, just the void of space," Bivalvan said.

"I say we commandeer this ship. Who is with me?" P'andor asked.

"Okay," Andreas said.

"Think about it Andreas, nobody knows we've escaped yet, we should keep our advantage for as long as we can," Bivalvan said walking over to the large alien.

"Maybe we can send out a distress signal," Galapagus suggested.

"We've got our powers back, let us use them to take over," P'andor said.

"You mean we've got our powers back," Ra'ad said with a chuckle.

"You're still trapped inside that suit and you can't use yours as much," Bivalvan told P'andor who growled and he grabbed Bivalvan's arm and his hand glowed red and burned Bivalvan's arm and he threw Bivalvan back into the wall of the ship.

"Now, who is with me?" P'andor asked before he walked off with Andreas following him while Bivalvan walked off the other way with Ra'ad and Galapagus following him. Aggregor was on the bridge of the ship when he heard something banging against the door and he turned around to see Andreas smash through the door and he ran up and punched several soldiers when P'andor grabbed another solider and his arm glowed red and he melted it's head.

"So...it's a prison break is it?" Aggregor asked as the tip of his spear glowed. Meanwhile in the communications area water seeped through under the door and it moved towards the soldiers in the room before it became electrified and the soldiers were electrocuted and collapsed. Bivalvan, Ra'ad and Galapagus entered the room and Galapagus flew towards a console and began to press buttons.

"Hello, mayday, mayday. SOS are there any Plumbers in the vicinity please respond," he said as he heard Bivalvan and Ra'ad scream and he turned around to see them collapse and Aggregor standing over them.

"If you are your pathetic friends are through with this exercise in futility..." he said firing a blast from his spear at Galapagus but he jumped out of the way and landed on the ground. "You may rejoin your fellow inmates back in your cell," Aggregor told him. Outside the ship a small Plumber vessel was flying towards it.

"Hailing unidentified starcrusier in sector 18404, this is Magister Prior Gilhil of the Plumbers. We have received your distress call prepare to be boarded," Gilhil said as his ship flew into the hanger of Aggregor's ship and he disembarked and left the hanger and showed Aggregor his badge.

"As I said before the distress call was a computer error, everything is fine here," Aggregor told him.

"Then you won't mind if I have a look around," Gilhil said walking past Aggregor.

"Of course not Magister," he replied.

"Nice plan P'andor," Bivalvan told him sarcastically and he and the other aliens were inside the cell.

"Like your plan was any better," P'andor snapped back angrily.

"If you had just hadn't alerted Aggregor to our escape someone would have been able to come for us by now," Bivalvan said angrily.

"And we would have been able to defeat Aggregor had you all been there!" P'andor shouted back as the door to the cell opened and the five aliens looked at Gilhil.

"Well what do we have here?" he asked.

"We're saved," Galapagus said.

"This is a clear violation of code-," Gilhil managed to say before he was electrocuted by Aggregor and he fell to the ground lifeless.

"Who wants to be next?" Aggregor asked and Bivalvan shot water from his hands at Aggregor but two robot soldiers jumped in the way and were washed away, Andreas' hands retracted into his arms and he began to jackhammer the wall making the room shake and it started to collapse.

"Careful Andreas, we're on a spaceship," Bivalvan warned him but Andreas continued and a massive hole in the floor was created.

"You won't destroy us, if you wanted us dead, you'd have done it a long time ago," P'andor told Aggregor.

"You're smarter than you think," Aggregor told him.

"Once you absorb our powers, will you let us go?" Galapagus asked.

"When I absorb your powers there won't be anything left," Aggregor answered shooting an energy blast at P'andor who ducked and he, Andreas, Ra'ad and Bivalvan jumped down the hole and Aggregor turned to look at Galapagus who curled into his shell.

"Where's turtle face?" Andreas asked the other three aliens once they made it through the hole.

"Aggregor has got him. Move!" Bivalvan exclaimed running off with the other four following him, Ra'ad stopped and he wrapped two tentacles around two power conduits and they sparked until the lights dimmed.

"This way to the bridge!" P'andor told the others before he ran down a hallway and the others followed him. Andreas then smashed through a wall.

"Seriously Andreas, stop smashing open the ship. I like breathing," Ra'ad scolded Andreas as P'andor stopped the other three and Galapagus ran out of the darkness towards them.

"He's right behind me," he said.

"In here," P'andor said running off and the others followed him and they arrived on the bridge.

"When Osmosians absorb the powers of other life forms, we only gain one tenth of that creatures abilities. But I have a better way, I've built a machine back on my home world which will allow me to gain all of your powers," Aggregor said from his chair and P'andor and Bivalvan tried to attack him but their powers fizzled out. "Now that this diversion has ended that is where we are headed,"

"Turtle face stole our powers?" Andreas asked looking at Galapagus who held up a glowing rectangle.

"Turtle face neutralised your powers, I am going to steal them. Once I have all your powers combined, nothing can stop me from attaining the ultimate prize!" Aggregor told them as his soldiers restrained the four aliens.

"Except me! You promised to release me if I helped you capture the others!" Galapagus told Aggregor.

"I lied," Aggregor told him.

"What a coincidence, I lied as well," Galapagus said as he floated into the air and blew a large gust of wind towards Aggregor and he was thrown back and crashed into a console, Galapagus turned around and did the same to the soldiers sending them flying away.

"I'm following that guy," Bivalvan said and the five aliens ran off towards the hanger and climbed into a ship and flew out of the hanger and headed for Earth.

"You won't get far," Aggregor said firing the ships lasers at the ship and it was hit.

"We're going down!" Bivalvan shouted and sure enough the ship crashed into Earth beside the ocean and the aliens disembarked.

"Everyone alright?" Galapagus asked the other four.

"Not for long as soon as his sensors detect our signal he will come for us," Ra'ad said.

"We've got to split up," P'andor said.

"Negative we stay with the escape pod; it's our only hope to get of this planet," Bivalvan told him.

"Suit yourself," P'andor said walking off.

"May we meet again, in this life or a better one," Galapagus said before he flew off and Ra'ad flew off and Andreas ran off as well.

**Flashback end**

"And I haven't seen any of them since," Galapagus said.

"That's the crash site we found in Florida where we found Bivalvan," Daisuke said.

"He's still there?" Galapagus asked her.

"No, Plumbers took him off world," Kevin answered.

"He was trying to fix the ship, but there was a little problem," Daisuke said.

"A little?" Kevin asked her.

"So we helped him back home," Daisuke told Galapagus.

"And now it's your turn," Gwen told him.

"I am forever grateful for your help," Galapagus said as the Ultimatrix beeped.

"Uncatalogued DNA detected," it said as a yellow light shot out and it scanned Galapagus. "DNA sample acquired," it said as a Hologram of Galapagus appeared.

"Sweet," Daisuke said smiling and soon Galapagus was on a Plumber ship heading for home.

"I can't thank you Plumbers enough for taking me home," he said.

"Who says your going home," the Plumber said standing up and he removed his helmet to reveal Aggregor who smirked at Galapagus.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	6. Chapter 6

Too Hot to Handle

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

In an abandoned factory two men were standing in front of a flight of stairs when a third large and muscular man with a hammer over his shoulder walked up to them. "You guys here for the safe cracking job?" he asked them.

"Take a number," the man with grey hair and goggles on his head told him.

"So what's the story on this guy?" the strongman asked.

"He's dishing out a cool million to bust open a safe, that's all anyone needs to know," the third man with spikes hair and red sunglasses said just as a massive explosion t the top of the stairs occurred and the three men saw a man flying back and he crashed into the ground behind them.

"Next!" a voice shouted and the man with the goggles walked up the stairs to see P'andor sitting on a chair.

"So where's this safe I'm supposed to be cracking?" he asked P'andor.

"You're looking at it," he answered.

"O...kay then," the man said strapping on his goggles and he pulled out a blowtorch and placed it against P'andor's suit and sparks flew but nothing happened. "What's this made off?"

"Next!" P'andor shouted and the man with the power saw walked up.

"This should be fun," he said starting up his tool and he cackled madly as he placed it against the suit but the blade shattered. "I got another blade right here,"

"Next!" P'andor shouted and the strongman came up and swung his large hammer and hit P'andor several times but the suit wasn't dented. "Next!" P'andor shouted but no one came up. "I said next!" he shouted again and this time someone walked up the stairs.

"Sorry, am I late?" everyone looked to see it was Kevin carrying a tool box which he put on the ground and he opened it and absorbed some Taydenite from a shard in the tool box.

"I did not realise there was an Osmosian on this planet, or a supply of Taydenite," P'andor said as Kevin's right arm turned into a sharp point.

"You guys might want to move back," Kevin told the other three men as he walked towards P'andor and stabbed the suit and his hand went through it and he smirked. "That's one million cash right?" he asked before his Plumber badge began to make noises like a Geiger counter and it flashed red. "Radiation? What're you got in there big guy?" he asked P'andor.

"Don't ask questions, just open it," he answered.

"I don't think so, not until you tell me what's going on," Kevin said walking off.

"You open this suit and I pay you, that's all you need to know," P'andor told him.

"Yeah, that's not how I do business," Kevin said.

"One hundred thousand dollars to whoever stops him!" P'andor shouted and Kevin stopped walking as the man with the power saw lunged at him and he held his tool box up to block it, he then kicked the man back and then kicked the man with the blowtorch back and he threw his tool box up at the strong man and it hit him in the face and the box hit the ground and spilled its contents onto the ground, Kevin then turned his arm into a blade to block the man with the power saw.

"You're wasting your time boys, nothing is harder than Taydenite," he said kicking the man sending him flying and he then kicked the man with the blowtorch back again and the strongman swung his hammer sending Kevin to the ground and his skin turned back to normal and he saw the strongman holding the shard of Taydenite in his hand. Kevin then ran off and jumped over the rail.

"Do I still get the hundred grand if I bring him back in little pieces?" the man with the saw asked P'andor who grabbed the Taydenite shard.

"Let him go! I have everything that I need," he said. Meanwhile in the Rust Bucket jet Daisuke drove her bike up the ramp while Ben drove Daisuke's car up behind her and Ben, Gwen, Yolei, Veemon and Hawkmon climbed out of the car while Daisuke climbed off her bike and removed her helmet.

"Any sign of our alien fugitives?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing. I'm starting to wonder about Jimmy's alien sighting tip," Daisuke answered.

"Right, because ten year old internet fan geeks are well known for their scrupulous fact checking," Yolei said.

"But Jimmy is usually right though," Daisuke said.

"Maybe Kevin had better luck," Ben said.

"We should have heard from him by now, it's not like him not to call," Gwen said.

"It's totally like him not to call," Veemon said.

"I meant for him to not call me," Gwen replied.

"Oh," Veemon said as Kevin's car sped up the ramp and got air time and skidded to a stop and Kevin climbed out.

"I found one of our missing aliens," he said pulling out his Plumber's badge and an image of P'andor appeared. "This one's hot, really hot," he said.

"P'andor?" Daisuke asked.

"And whatever he is inside that suit we do not want to let out," Kevin answered.

"So how do we help him?" Gwen asked.

"Help him? I'm going back there to put a beating on him, you guys in?" Kevin asked the group.

"We're supposed to be rescuing the escaped aliens, not attacking them," Gwen told him.

"Fine, rescue what is left after I pound him," Kevin said.

"I hate to take sides, but Kevin's right," Daisuke said.

"He is?" Gwen asked.

"I am?" Kevin asked.

"Well half right, we need to go back there. To investigate," Daisuke explained and soon the group were inside the warehouse looking around.

"I'm not picking up any radiation," Gwen said holding her Plumber badge out.

"You sure this is the right place?" Yolei asked Kevin.

"Yeah and we need to find P'andor fast before he escapes from that armour," he answered.

"I thought nothing could penetrate it," Daisuke said.

"Except for the Taydenite sample I might have left behind," Kevin replied.

"Why were you searching for alien fugitives with a Taydenite sample?" Daisuke asked him.

"I might not have exactly been searching for aliens. I mean I was at first, but then I heard about a guy offering big money to bust open a...really difficult thing to bust open," Kevin answered scratching his head sheepishly and Daisuke frowned at him.

"YOU IDIOT! YOU ALMOST GOT AN ENTIRE CITY IRRADIATED JUST TO GET MONEY?! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? NO, SCRATCH THAT! WERE YOU EVEN THINKING AT ALL?!" she shouted.

"Calm down, Daisuke. At least Kevin didn't open the suit all the way," Yolei said.

"No. But he managed to leave behind the one thing that could finish the job," Ben said.

"So? We can still find him," Kevin said.

"No we can't," Daisuke told him.

"Actually we can," Gwen said making everyone look at her as she held her hand which was glowing with mana. "Whoever touches this case, he's close," she told the group, meanwhile deep underground a team of miners were drilling through solid rock when one of the miners ran up to the drill.

"Shut it down," he said and the miner operating the drill turned the machine off. "Did we just strike uranium, the radiation levels are spiking like crazy, we need to evacuate now," he told the other miners as the side of the tunnel exploded outwards and P'andor and the three thugs walked out of the hole.

"Everyone step away from the drill, I would hate to mess up my new buzz saw," the spiky haired thug said and the miners ran away and soon the four of them were driving the drill heading out of the tunnel when they ran into Humungousaur.

"Out of our way!" P'andor shouted.

"The road's closed losers," she replied and the strongman and the man with the buzz saw ran up and the strongman slammed his hammer down on Humungousaur's foot making her hop up and down on one foot where she turned around and lost her balance and she fell down onto the strongman crushing him and when she stood up she saw he was unconscious. The man with the buzz saw charged at Gwen and swung his weapon at Gwen who made shields of mana and the buzz saw cut through the shields.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted as he jumped and rammed his head into the thug's stomach knocking him down.

"Enough of this, I need to talk to your boss," Humungousaur said but the thug with the blowtorch drove the drill towards her.

"I want that Taydenite back," Kevin said absorbing some of the stone from the wall of the tunnel and his hand turned into a spiked mace and he ran towards P'andor when Gwen made a wall in front of him and he bounced off it.

"We should try talking to him before start hitting him," Gwen told Kevin walking past and Kevin gritted his teeth and he smashed the wall of mana.

"It works better for me the other way around," he told Gwen who frowned at him before she walked towards P'andor.

"It's alright. We're not here to help you; we know you're on the run from Aggregor. We've already helped two of your friends," Gwen told him holding out her badge which showed images of Bivalvan and Galapagus. "We just want to help you get home,"

"If you want to help me, you will free me from this armour. I am starving inside this prison," P'andor said and Gwen closed her eyes and P'andor's suit began to glow but Kevin pushed her out of the way.

"Don't, trust me when I tell you, you do not want to bust open that thing," he said.

"Busting things open is your job; I was trying to read the armour figure out how it works," Gwen replied angrily walking over to P'andor and she held her hand out and the suit glowed again before something arced and hit Gwen sending her into the wall.

"What did you do to her?" Kevin asked before he punched P'andor several times but he wasn't affected and he swung his arm sending Kevin flying into the wall as well.

"Hey!" Ben shouted as he ran towards P'andor with his exo-suit on and he jumped and threw a fist but P'andor caught it and his hand became red hot and burned Ben's hand before he threw Ben into the wall opposite Kevin and Gwen. Humungousaur growled as she sidestepped the drill and it crashed into the wall and she grabbed the thug driving it and she threw him towards P'andor and the others.

"Enough of this, time to go ultimate," she said slapping the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest and four spikes popped out and her body was engulfed in a gold flash of light and she turned into Ultimate Humungousaur and her right hand turned into a Gatling gun and she began to fire rockets towards P'andor and his thugs. "You mess with my friends, you mess with..." she trailed off as one rocket hit the roof of the tunnel and it began to collapse. "Uh oh," she said as the tunnel collapsed.

"Uh Dai!" Yolei shouted and Ultimate Humungousaur lifted up a large chunk of rubble and Gwen, Ben and Kevin were in a sphere of mana when a chunk of rock fell and hit Kevin in the head.

"Ow," he yelped.

"Sorry," Ultimate Humungousaur apologised.

"I totally forgive you, everyone makes mistakes," Kevin said.

"Like leaving the Taydenite behind?" Ben asked him.

"For instance," Kevin answered.

"P'andor got away with the drill," Ultimate Humungousaur said.

"Only because you all have been thinking with your fists instead of your brain," Gwen said.

"And you've not been thinking rationally, haven't you thought there might be a reason why P'andor is inside that suit?" Ultimate Humungousaur asked her.

"He's scared, on the run from Aggregor and probably starving to death," Gwen answered as she and Kevin rose up to the roof of the tunnel on a platform of mana.

"And that makes him trustworthy?" Yolei asked.

"No, he won't trust us if we keep attacking him," Gwen answered as Kevin absorbed some of the stone from the roof.

"Guys, getting a cramp here," Ultimate Humungousaur said and Kevin held his hand up to a crack and it filled with cement.

"He's radioactive, we let him out of that suit and he kills everyone who comes near him," Kevin said.

"So we're just going to let him starve to death?" Gwen asked.

"I think P'andor's definition of starving may be hazardous to us and Earth," Hawkmon said.

"That's cold," Gwen said.

"Not cold, sensible. You're the one not thinking straight," Kevin said as the platform under him vanished and he fell to the ground. "You did that on purpose,"

"I'm sorry, I lost my concentration," Gwen said.

"I've had it, I'm outta here," Kevin said walking away.

"I thought we were saving these aliens from Aggregor, not beating them into submission," Gwen said. 

"We are saving them. But Kevin's Plumber badge detected radiation from P'andor's suit. That radiation must be what P'andor's true form is made of. The suit is probably restricting his powers to keep the radiation in check," Yolei told her.

"I'm sorry, Gwen, but we need to take him down before his suit gets opened," Ben said.

"We should tell Kevin to wait for us so he doesn't try anything stupid," Veemon said as Ultimate Humungousaur turned back into Daisuke.

"Right," she said holding her arm with the Ultimatrix up. "Kevin, where are you?"

"Where do you think? I'm on my way to get my Taydenite sample back!" Kevin replied.

"Are you crazy!? Wait for us to catch up to you!" Daisuke shouted.

"Sorry, Dai! You're krsssh breaking up! I can't krsssh hear you! Gotta go!" Kevin replied.

"Kevin Ethan Levin! Don't you dare hang up on me!" she shouted but Kevin hanged up anyway and she growled. Meanwhile in an abandoned quarry P'andor stood in front of the drill which had the Taydenite sample on the end of the drill which began to spin and it began to drill into P'andor's suit.

"At last!" he shouted before the drill exploded sending the Taydenite sample flying.

"We're going to need another drill," the man with the blowtorch said.

"No, we need the Osmosian," P'andor said. Soon Kevin was driving his car down the road when he saw the drill chasing him.

"Great, just what I need," he said as the man with the buzz saw jumped onto the roof of his car and started to cut into it and Kevin swerved side to side hoping to shake him off when the strongman swung his hammer and hit the windscreen sending the car swerving wildly before it flipped over and rolled into a ditch, the three men jumped off and the man with the buzz saw started his tool up when the man with the blowtorch stopped him.

"We need him alive, this requires accuracy and precision," he told him. Kevin groaned and he passed out, he soon came too and sat up and the Taydenite shard was thrown towards him and he picked it up.

"Time to finish what you started Osmosian," P'andor told him walking up to him.

"How stupid do you think I am?" Kevin asked him.

"Stupid enough to get caught," the man with the blowtorch said.

"Stupid enough to pass up a million bucks," the man with the buzz saw said.

"Stupid enough to take us all on," the strongman said.

"Come on you lousy freak," the man with the buzz saw taunted him.

"What're you afraid?" the strongman said.

"Your girlfriend would put up more of a fight," the man with the blow torch taunted him and Kevin growled and he absorbed the Taydenite and his arms turned into swords and he ran towards the three of them and swung his arm but P'andor jumped in the way and took the strike and his suit was cut.

"Also, you're stupid enough to do that," he told Kevin as half of the chest plate fell off the suit and the top of it fell down and a humanoid phantom made of pure red and yellow glowing radiation flew out of the suit and into the air. "Free!" he exclaimed and Kevin looked at him shocked. "At last I am no longer bound by the shackles of that armour!" P'andor said and Kevin looked at the suit and picked up the broken chest plate and he held his head as he saw Daisuke drive her bike up followed by Ben in her car and everyone ran up to him.

"Kevin, are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"I thought you were made at me?" Kevin asked back.

"More like afraid you'd do something stupid," Daisuke answered as P'andor flew past.

"Good call," Kevin said.

"I got this," Daisuke said as the Ultimatrix beeped.

"Uncatalogued DNA detected," it said.

"Oh come on!" Daisuke exclaimed angrily.

"He's just celebrating he hasn't done anything," Gwen said as she floated into the air on a platform of mana and P'andor flew towards a telephone pole and he began to absorb electricity and Gwen's plumber badge flashed red. "Your natural form is harmful to humans; we can arrange a ride home for you," she told him.

"Now why would I do that? This planet is like an all you can eat buffet," P'andor said as the Ultimatrix sent a yellow beam towards him and it scanned him.

"Unknown DNA sample acquired, scan complete," the Ultimatrix said.

"Your weapon cannot hurt me," P'andor said.

"It's not a weapon," Gwen told him but he blasted her with a large beam of energy sending her flying towards the ground.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted as Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Jetray who flew towards Gwen at top speed and she grabbed her with her feet and flew back towards Kevin and she dropped Gwen into his arms. "Gwen!" he shouted and Gwen opened her eye. "Don't ever do that," he told her and Jetray flew right through P'andor.

"Whoa," she said before turning around. "P'andor you can't stay on Earth, your radiation will kill us!" she told him firing an energy blast from her eyes at P'andor who took the hit and he smirked.

"I appreciate the snack, Aerophibian," he said shooting a beam of energy at Jetray sending her flying into the side of the quarry. "I sense a full meal is nearby," he said turning to see a nearby power plant and he flew off.

"This mean we're not getting paid?" one of the thugs asked and P'andor turned around and fired a blast of energy at them sending them flying.

"That's a no," the strongman said once they landed on the ground and Jetray flew off after P'andor,

"Go ahead say I told you so," Gwen told Kevin.

"No way, you're almost always right and you never call me out on it," he replied.

"We're gonna need a plan before P'andor kills us all," Ben said.

"I got one," Kevin said picking up the chunk of the chest plate and he absorbed the material and he placed it back on the suit and he mended it. Meanwhile Jetray was following after P'andor towards the power plant.

"Come on think. How do you beat a guy you can't even touch?" she asked herself. "What would Gwen do? Make friends with him, that won't work...wait it just might," she told herself as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light. P'andor flew towards the power plant with a hungry grin on his face.

"P'andor!" he heard a voice and he turned to see Water Hazard on the roof of a building and he held his hand up. "It's me," she said.

"Bivalvan? I thought you had already found a way home," P'andor said.

"This planet is a waste of time, take some advice from a friend and go home," Water Hazard told him.

"This does not concern you," P'andor said flying off and Water Hazard ran across the building's roof and fired jets of water at P'andor who looked up and flew around them and Water Hazard landed in front of him.

"I can't let you stay here," she told him.

"It's not up to you!" he shouted shooting a beam of energy at her sending her flying through the wall into the reactor building and an alarm blared and all the people inside ran away, P'andor flew in and he saw a turbine and he smirked and flew towards it and he began to absorb the energy that the turbine was producing. "Yes, sweet pure energy," he said as Water Hazard ran up a balcony and the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest began to flash red and beep.

"Radiation levels are off the scale, time for him to chill out," she said as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Big Chill who took flight and turned intangible and she flew through P'andor and his torso was encased with ice before it melted.

"You dare interfere with my meal!?" he shouted at Big Chill and fired an energy beam at her but she turned intangible and the energy blast passed through her and destroyed a piece of machinery behind her.

"I can't touch you and you can't touch me," Big Chill told her as the machine behind her caught fire. "Oh man," she said before breathing out a beam of ice at the fire and froze it, she then flew after P'andor breathing ice and Kevin, Ben, Veemon, Hawkmon, Yolei and Gwen ran in with Ben and Gwen using their mana to carry P'andor's suit into the building and Big Chill breathed ice at P'andor and he was encased in a block of ice and he crashed into the ground with the ice shattering and he saw his suit and skidded to a halt only for Gwen to encase him in a sphere of mana.

"Get the armour on him!" Kevin told her.

"Easier said than done," Gwen replied as P'andor struggled to get out of the sphere which shrunk on him but he smirked and the orb cracked and exploded sending everyone to the ground. Kevin then absorbed the metal from the suit and he ran towards P'andor and punched him sending him flying back.

"If this stuff can hold you, I'm betting it can hit you," Ben said as he put his exo-suit and he threw the containment suit at P'andor who looked up and he was hit by it and was sent through the wall.

"I need to refuel, I must feed on the source," he said and he jumped into a pool of water and placed his hands on the nuclear reactor and he began to arc with electricity and Gwen's Plumber badge began to crackle and flash red.

"Radiation is off the scale, Gwen, you, Veemon, Hawkmon and Yolei get out of here," Kevin told her.

"I can do this," Gwen said.

"I know you can, but you guys aren't protected like me, Ben and Dai. Think with your brains not with your fists, that's my job," Kevin said.

"Okay," Gwen said and she, Veemon, Yolei and Hawkmon ran off while Big Chill froze the water and P'andor was frozen before the ice melted and he grew to giant size.

"Not a meal, a feast!" he exclaimed as he began to eat the uranium cores, Big Chill breathed ice at him but he was hardly affected by the ice which melted instantly and Kevin jumped down and hit P'andor with his arm which had turned into a spiked mace.

"Guys you can't beat P'andor!" Gwen's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"He just ate the uranium cores; he's a walking nuclear reactor!" Yolei shouted as Ben ducked under a energy blast from P'andor.

"Any ideas then?" he asked.

"Kevin, those carbon rods on top of the reactors, they absorb excess neutrons and control the rate of the nuclear reaction," Gwen told Kevin.

"On it," he replied and he climbed to the top of the reactor and absorbed the carbon rods and he jumped onto the top of P'andor and punched both his fists down and they sunk into P'andor.

"Get off me!" he shouted trying to throw Kevin off and he began to shrink in size. "Stop!" P'andor shouted as he shrunk back to normal and Ben threw the suit at him sending him to the ground.

"I can't hold him for long," Kevin said.

"I know who can," Big Chill said as she turned into Cannonbolt and she landed on the ground. "Maybe I've got someone better," she said tapping the Ultimatrix dial and it gained four spikes and she went ultimate and now she had hard light metallic blue skin, her shell had cylindrical studs, she had two on each back segment and one on each shoulder, wrist and leg plate. "Ultimate Cannonbolt!" she shouted and she bellyflopped onto Kevin, P'andor and the suit and she turned into a ball and the studs turned into sharp spikes and she bounced around and rolled to a stop before unfolding and P'andor was back in his suit with his wrists welded together and Kevin was back to normal.

"How'd you know I'd be able to absorb the armour and mould it around P'andor?" Kevin asked her.

"Lucky guess," Ultimate Cannonbolt answered and soon P'andor was being taken away by two Plumbers.

"We'll make sure he's teleported back to his home planet," a Plumber said and they entered the ship and they took off.

"That leaves Ra'ad and Andreas still at large," Daisuke said.

"And hopefully they will be more cooperative," Gwen said. With the Plumber ship it was flying through space when it was hit by two laser blasts and hit by a tractor beam and dragged towards Aggregor's ship and the front was blown out and the two Plumbers were sucked into the vacuum of space and Aggregor walked into the ship.

"Did you think you could escape me?" he asked P'andor.

"Aggregor," P'andor said.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	7. Chapter 7

Andreas' Fault

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Argit was whistling merrily as he walked towards a castle and he rang the doorbell and a Forever Knight opened the door and looked down at him. "Whatever you are selling, we don't want any of it," he told Argit.

"You got a real nice castle here. It would be a shame if anything happened to it," Argit said.

"What're you talking about?" the knight asked him.

"Your home, your hearth, your cache of priceless alien technology," Argit answered.

"If you know about that, then you know that the Forever Knights are not to be trifled with," the knight told Argit.

"Oh I would never trifle with you guys; in fact I'm here to help you I'm selling insurance. Piece of mind, for just one hundred thousand dollars a month I can guarantee that this castle won't fall down," Argit replied.

"Is that supposed to be some sort of half baked threat?" the knight asked him.

"Oh it's a fully baked promise," he answered before the knight picked him up by the collar and pulled out his sword. "How do you like that? I put out the hand of friendship and you pull out the sword of not friendship," he said as the ground began to shake and the knight threw Argit to the base of the steps and the knight looked to see the castle cracking and fracturing before huge chunks of stone fell to the ground and Argit walked off with a smirk as the castle began to sink. "All of this could have been avoided. Tell your friends," he said. Meanwhile back in Bellwood at the Mr Smoothy Daisuke was in front of a camera with a small smile but on the inside she was frustrated.

"So Dai, looks like a big turn out from your fans," a reporter said and Daisuke showed fake enthusiasm.

"Yeah, sure does. I can't wait to meet my adoring fans," she replied.

"Oi vey," Gwen groaned.

"Hey, Daisuke didn't ask for this. But she's not one to say no," Ben said drinking a smoothie.

"Hey get back in line, pick that up, what were you raised in a barn?" a man asked some fans as he let them past and Daisuke smiled as she began to sign the smoothie cups which had images of Daisuke's aliens on them.

"Here you go," she told a young girl who smiled brightly at her.

"Some say that this is some cheap apology for all the damage you cause in your battles," the reporter said as one boy kept shouting in Daisuke's ear.

"Um...why don't you ask me about all the flavours that Mr Smoothy is...WHAT!?" she shouted at the boy.

"Uh...I'm your biggest fan but after all the hype, the Alien X smoothie was kind of a disappointment. It kind of tastes like filler," he answered and Daisuke growled as she signed the cup and handed it to the boy who ran off.

"Viewers are concerned about the path of destruction that seems to follow in your wake," the reporter said to Daisuke who looked at him.

"Well it's an unfortunate..." she was cut off when she saw Forever Knights running towards the window. "Oh nuts!" she exclaimed as the wall was blown to pieces. "There's a door right next to you!" she told them.

"If you're done," Ben said.

"For the record, so not my fault," Daisuke said to the reporter as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Spidermonkey and the people inside the building cheered as the Forever Knights ran past Spidermonkey and her team and one knight blast part of the counter to pieces before he and another knight ran off and came back carrying a smoothie machine.

"Am I seeing things or are the Forever Knights stealing a smoothie machine?" Ben asked.

"I'm seeing it too, maybe they're thirsty," Kevin suggested while another Forever Knight was going through a sack of cups when he picked up the owner of the building.

"It says Dai 10 flavours, I only count nine souvenir cups," he said drawing his sword and it cut a cardboard cut out of Daisuke in half.

"Hey! I was going to ask if I could keep that!" Spidermonkey shouted before she jumped behind the knight and kicked him to the ground.

"Attack, if we return to our master without the object of our quest it means our lives," one knight said and two knights charged towards Spidermonkey and Kevin absorbed some metal and his arms turned into blades and he blocked both swords and one of his arms turned into a spiked mace and he swung it sending one knight flying as more Forever Knights fired at Kevin but Ben made a barrier of mana in front of him deflecting the blasts and Gwen made a wall behind the knights and Ben slammed his barrier into the knights squashing them between the two walls of mana.

"We have our prize, Forever Knights run away!" one of them shouted and the knights turned to run only for Spidermonkey to shoot web at them and trapped them all but one knight pressed a button on his gauntlet and they teleported away.

"Teleporting beam, that's a new one," Kevin said.

"That's what interests you and not that they stole a smoothie machine?" Yolei asked him.

"And the collectible cups," Veemon added.

"Nobody cares about those stupid cups," Spidermonkey said as she turned back into Daisuke.

"What's next?" Gwen asked.

"We need Intel, someone who is totally wired into the alien underground. We need the best," Daisuke answered and soon she and the others were outside Jimmy's apartment when his mother opened the door.

"Jimmy your friends are here!" she shouted. "Who wants cookies?" she asked and Kevin raised his hand as did Ben making everyone look at them.

"She offered, we're being polite," Kevin said.

"Forever Knights huh, I thought you were going to ask me about the Trans fat conspiracy the government wants us to get fat so they can sell us new clothes only in a large size," Jimmy explained.

"Maybe later," Daisuke said.

"I also think the toon channel makes one bad episode of Sumo Slammers every season to get us to buy more toys," Jimmy said.

"Now that I can believe," Yolei said.

"Okay, we're out of cookies. Start talking about the Forever Knights," Kevin said.

"I know they've been acting weird for a couple weeks now," Jimmy said as he brought up a video of the Forever Knights robbing a pizza place. "Here they are robbing a pizza place, and then two days ago they robbed Benny's burritos," he explained.

"They've stolen before, what's so different this time?" Gwen asked.

"They didn't take the money, only the pizzas and burritos," Jimmy answered.

"Okay, now this is weird," Veemon said.

"Maybe we can ask them about this," Gwen suggested.

"I doubt it, the Forever Knights work in absolute secrecy to get info from one of them..." Ben said before an image of a Forever Knight appeared on the screen.

"James old friend, I'm sorry but you've picked and ill time to chat," the knight said.

"Foreverduke838?" Gwen asked.

"He's awesome at Craft of War, we dominate alt Earth," Jimmy answered.

"Sire, we must flee! The beast attacks! Our battlements crumble around us!" a knight shouted at the one on the screen.

"James I must go..." the knight said before the screen went blank.

"Whoa," Jimmy said.

"We're going to need an address Jimmy," Daisuke told him and he nodded and soon the team were in front of a destroyed castle.

"This is the place," Gwen said.

"Was the place," Hawkmon said.

"Someone is destroying the Forever Knights," Daisuke said. Later that night Daisuke was driving her car down the road with Ben in the passenger seat and Gwen, Kevin and Yolei with Veemon and Hawkmon on her lap.

"I like it better when I drive," Kevin grumbled.

"Go ahead Jimmy," Daisuke told Jimmy who was on a screen on the dashboard.

"Turns out another castle was knocked down last month, they say they were remodelling. Yeah right," he said as his mother walked in.

"Jimmy, are you ready for gymnastics class?" she asked.

"I'm not going to gymnastics class mom! I'm trying to help solve a mystery!" he shouted.

"Young man you will do a healthy physical activity four days a week or no computer, do you understand?" his mother asked.

"Mom," he whined as she turned the computer off.

"I'll get him back," Ben said.

"Don't bother, we're here," Daisuke said stopping her car and looking out the window at a large castle surrounded by Forever Knights and several searchlights around the perimeter.

"So stealth is out," Yolei said.

"We were never good at stealth anyway," Daisuke told her as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she tuned into Jetray who took flight making the searchlights focus on her and four Forever Knights stood on the ramparts and began to fire their laser lances at her but she dodged them nimbly, Gwen threw a mana disc at the knights and knocked them to the ground while as the drawbridge began to close but the others jumped onto it just in time and Kevin absorbed some metal and he ripped the wooden door off its hinges and he threw it at the two knights operating the bridge and Jetray swooped in before being enveloped in a flash of gold light. "NRG!" she shouted as she transformed into an alien similar to P'andor in his containment suit and landed on the ground with a thud. "Interesting," she said.

"Dai, hurry up!" Veemon shouted and NRG ran after the others when several Forever Knights appeared in front of the team.

"I've got this," NRG said as her grill plate glowed brightly before firing a beam of energy at the Forever Knights sending them flying back.

"Guys!" a voice shouted and the team saw four Forever Knights carrying a chair which had Argit sitting on it and he wore a robe and a crown.

"Argit!?" NRG asked shocked.

"Put the hardware down boys, these are my friends. Go clean up my room, it's a pigsty," Argit said and the Forever Knights groaned and walked off. "Great to see you guys, nice digs huh?" he asked the group.

"I know I already asked this today, but are you guys seeing what I'm seeing?" Ben asked.

"Yes we are," NRG answered as Argit snapped his fingers and the knights behind him lifted the chair up and moved it closer to the team.

"Alright Argit, what's the scam?" Kevin asked him.

"Scam? Oh I'm hurt, deeply hurt that an old friend would think so low of me, especially after all the trouble I went to gather the money I owe you," Argit said snapping his finger again and one knight carried a box towards Kevin and the box was filled with cash.

"Hello beautiful," he said.

"Kevin," Gwen said with a frown.

"Right, there's got to be a catch," Kevin said. "Look, you know I love money more than anything in the world,"

"What did you say?" Gwen asked him.

"Uh...almost anything in the world, but you better start talking," Kevin told Argit as he absorbed the stone from the floor and he ran up and grabbed Argit by the collar.

"You don't want to take that approach with me," Argit told him.

"Why not you're overdo for a beating," Kevin said as the ground shook and something grabbed Kevin from behind.

"Kevin, meet my new friend Andreas," Argit said as Kevin punched Andreas in the chest before his arm began to shake violently like a jackhammer.

"Little help here!" Kevin shouted.

"Why don't you get your money to help you?" Gwen asked him.

"Okay, that's enough," Ben said as he threw a mana disc at Andreas but it bounced off his back leaving Andreas unharmed and he turned and swatted Ben away with his free arm.

"Andreas, stop!" NRG shouted making the alien look at her.

"P'andor?" he asked confused.

"Easy big guy put him down. No one is going to hurt you," NRG told Andreas calmly who dropped Kevin and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Oh I felt like I was in a paint mixer," Kevin groaned.

"Found him a few weeks ago, poor guy didn't know which way was up, now we're best buds," Argit explained holding his hand out and Andreas placed his hand against it.

"Argit is Andreas' friend," Andreas said.

"Andreas moves through rock like we move through air and he can make earthquakes," Argit explained as the Ultimatrix symbol on NRG's chest sent out a yellow beam at Andreas.

"Uncatalogued DNA acquired," the Ultimatrix said as NRG turned back into Daisuke.

"Daisuke is a friend as well Andreas," Argit told him.

"Not if you're doing what I think you're doing," Daisuke said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Argit asked her.

"You're making the Forever Knights work for you," Kevin answered.

"Making them? They chose to follow me so nothing happens to their nice castle," Argit said. "I am providing them with a service,"

"So you're manipulating a scared and confused alien into doing your dirty work just to earn money and take over the Forever Knights?! You're a scumbag, do you know that?!" Yolei shouted.

"This coming from the girl who used her Digimon to kidnap Dai's family!" Argit replied.

"AT LEAST I SHOWED REMORSE FOR MY ACTIONS! You, on the other hand, don't even show a bit of guilt for what you're doing and what you've done in the past! I even heard that you sold your own mother for profit!" Yolei shouted.

"Excuse me?! I did no such thing! And who even started that rumour anyway?" Argit asked.

"To be honest, Gwen did." Kevin answered.

"Considering the kind of person that you are, I actually thought that you sold your mother for cash," Gwen said.

"Look, I may do a lot of shady things for money but selling my own mother is not one of them!" Argit exclaimed.

"I guess he does have standards after all," Daisuke said. "But we're still not letting you get away with this," she told him as Andreas stood in front of her.

"I'd advise you to reconsider it Daisuke; nobody can match up to Andreas. Not the knights and not you. How about a smoothie for the road? That's a hint. It means get out of my castle," Argit told Daisuke as the door opened and another Forever Knight walked in, this one had no helmet a small goatee and black hair. "What's your damage pal? Nobody barges into my castle," he told the knight.

"Your castle? So this is your castle is it?" the knight asked.

"It sure is, who're you?" Argit asked the knight.

"I am Sir Dagonet," the knight answered and the knights gasped and began to whisper.

"What's your angel?" Argit asked him.

"My angle? You mistake me vermin," Sir Dagonet said drawing his sword.

"Whoa, let's not be too hasty fella," Argit said.

"I Sir Dagonet am here to restore the honour of the Forever Knights which you have sullied with your alien filth," Sir Dagonet said. "You shall be thrown in chains and taken to the Forever Kings dungeon for your inquisition," he said and Andreas growled.

"So, you want me to stop being king of this castle and go live in a dungeon?" Argit asked. "Yeah that is not going to happen. You see these knights work for me now, and you come in here and try to tell me what to do? I say you and what army?" Argit asked.

"Knights," Dagonet said and the Forever Knights turned on Daisuke, Kevin, Gwen, Ben, Yolei, Veemon, Hawkmon, Andreas and Argit.

"That army," Daisuke said as Argit pushed past her.

"I'm saved! Thank goodness you're here," he said.

"What?" Dagonet asked.

"These guys are using a monster to take over your territory," Argit answered.

"Is he seriously selling us out right now?" Daisuke asked.

"Oh yeah, I knew we couldn't trust him," Kevin said.

"They made me the patsy, putting me on the throne, forcing me to wear this ridiculous robe to make it look like I'm the one in charge," Argit said.

"You really think anyone is going to believe that?" Yolei asked before Argit fired quills at everyone behind him and they were hit and all passed out.

"I hope you didn't mind my act, I had to be rude in front of the masterminds, but I was so happy to see you," Argit said and Dagonet looked at him and the next thing Argit knew he was behind bars.

"You and your compatriots shall have you day in front of the High Inquisitor," Dagonet said.

"What's going to happen to Andreas?" Argit asked.

"The monster? We're Forever Knights, we slay monsters," Dagonet said walking off.

"You can't do that to my friend," Argit told him.

"Do any of your schemes actually work?" Daisuke asked him and he turned around to see everyone frowning at him.

"My scheme saved your lives, if you guys busted into action when that guy showed up we'd all be dead," Argit said.

"I still got one of your quills in my butt," Kevin said.

"Aw, I'm surprised your money didn't protect you," Gwen said.

"Is she ever going to drop it?" Kevin asked.

"Nope," Ben answered.

"Hey, stop arguing you don't want to be in front of the Inquisitor do you?" Argit asked them.

"Not our problem," Kevin answered.

"You're the one who knocked down their castles," Daisuke told him.

"Forever Knights hate all things alien. That includes you guys, once they're done killing Andreas they're going to do the same to us," Argit said.

"They're going to do what!?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, believe it or not, Andreas and I really are best buds. During the time we spent together, I've actually formed a bond with him. And that's why you've got to help me save him!"

"That must be the most sincere thing you've ever said in your entire life" Hawkmon said.

"So what are we waiting for? Let's bust out of here!" Veemon said and Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Goop who jumped through the cell bars and took out the guard and Kevin absorbed the rock from the wall and ripped the bars open.

"After you," he told Gwen.

"Sure you don't want to hold the door for your money?" Gwen asked him and he groaned as Goop turned back into Daisuke.

"Hurry up you guys," she told the others before running off and the others followed her and they saw Andreas chained up with an alien weapon pointing at him. "Argit was right, they are going to kill him," she said.

"Not on my watch," Gwen said.

"So what's the plan?" Argit asked as Kevin grabbed him and he threw him at some Forever Knights making them all turn to look at him. "Uh hey guys, remember all the fun we had with the smoothie machine, you wouldn't shoot me would you?" he asked the knights who pointed their laser lances at him.

"I don't think so!" a voice shouted as a fireball flew towards the knights knocking them down and Heatblast jumped in and kicked another Forever Knight to the ground, Dagonet ran up to the alien weapon and turned it around and fired it at her but Ben blocked it with a shield of mana and he fired his blaster at Dagonet knocking him down and then he fired it at the alien weapon knocking it to the ground and off its tripod. Kevin ran towards Andreas and freed him from the chains and Andreas hugged him tightly

"You nice, Andreas is sorry for shaking you," he said.

"Don't mention it," Kevin replied as Andreas let him go.

"This way big guy," Yolei called to Andreas as he, Kevin and Argit ran off only for Dagonet to pick up the alien weapon and fire it at Andreas.

"Stop, you're scaring him. That's a bad idea," Argit said as Dagonet fired the weapon at him but he ducked. "And shooting me is even worse," he said as Dagonet fired at Andreas again causing him to begin to vibrate violently. Gwen ran up behind Dagonet and kicked him in the back sending him to the ground and the alien weapon fell to the ground and it broke. Gwen punched Dagonet several times and he back flipped away from her, Gwen ran towards him again but he threw her into the air and Kevin caught her.

"Ruined, but there is still a way to kill the beast," Dagonet said pressing a button and the alien weapon began to emit sonic waves.

"That thing is set on self destruct, we need to get out of here," Kevin said as Andreas began to shake again.

"How do you calm him down when he's scared?" Yolei asked him.

"Calm him down? I just let him destroy stuff then I give him a burrito," Argit answered.

"You are so helpful," Yolei replied sarcastically.

"There is no escaping justice. The sentence will be carried out on all of you, knights to me," Dagonet said slamming the device into the ground and the whole castle shook and the knights and Dagonet teleported away.

"What do we do now?" Ben asked.

"All of you guys go, I'll find a way to muffle the explosion," Heatblast told the others.

"Good idea, Daisuke can stay," Argit said.

"It won't matter, the energy discharge from the cannons AR-9 power cell will destroy everything within five square miles," Kevin explained.

"Argit saves Andreas. Now Andreas save Argit and new friends," Andreas said.

"Dai, we can't let him do this," Gwen said.

"We can't let everyone within five square miles die either," Heatblast replied as Andreas walked towards the cannon and he picked it up and he began to vibrate, he turned to look at Argit and the others as he began to sink into the ground and a hole in the wall was formed and everyone ran for it as the castle collapsed around them. Heatblast then emerged from the rubble followed by Ben and the others in a large sphere of mana and Argit climbed out of the rubble as well and Heatblast turned back into Daisuke.

"I can't believe Andres is gone," Argit said with tears in his eyes.

"Oh please! You're just crying because of the money you lost!" Kevin said.

"NO, I'M NOT! Andreas was the only friend I had in the world! And now he's gone. Gone forever," Argit said sadly.

"I guess you do have a heart after all," Yolei said.

"Just don't tell anyone, alright? I've got a reputation to keep," Argit told her.

"My lips are sealed," Yolei replied and Argit walked away.

"At least Aggregor can't get to Andreas now," Daisuke said. Soon after Daisuke and her team had left Aggregor walked into the remains of the castle with a scanner in his hand and he lifted some rubble with his staff to see Andreas under the rubble badly injured.

"You actually had me worried for a moment. If you had sacrificed yourself, my entire plan would have been destroyed. But sadly, your efforts were all in vain," he told Andreas as both teleported onto Aggregor's ship. "Four down, one to go. And once I find the last one, the fun can begin," he said as he placed Andreas into a stasis pod beside P'andor, Bivalvan and Galapagus.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	8. Chapter 8

Fused

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Kevin was driving his car down the road at night; Gwen was in the passenger seat while Ben, Yolei and Daisuke who was snoring loudly were in the backseat as Daisuke slept a flash of lightning and the sound of thunder happened making Daisuke open her eyes and she shook her head. "Huh? What?" she asked groggily.

"Relax hero, you fell asleep," Kevin told her.

"I'm not asleep," she replied.

"Well you should be. How many all nighters did you say you pulled in a row?" Yolei asked her.

"I think two, maybe three...maybe four. But I am good for another one," Daisuke answered before she yawned.

"That makes one of us, I'm dropping you off home then I am going home to my bed," Kevin told her.

"But there's probably some aliens or Forever Knights or something," Daisuke said.

"Why are you so against sleeping?" Kevin asked.

"I'm not. Let's go to Mr Smoothy," Daisuke replied making everyone look at her.

"She's been having nightmares," Ben said.

"Ben!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Tell you what, I'll buy you a nightlight, that'll keep the bogeyman away," Kevin said.

"I'm not scared of the dark Levin," Daisuke said.

"Good, then get out. I still need to drop these three home before their parents go into full meltdown," Kevin said and Daisuke grumbled as she climbed out of the car.

"Get some sleep Dai," Ben told her and she nodded and Kevin drove off as lightning shot overhead and Daisuke looked up.

"Yeah, nothing to be afraid of," she mumbled to herself before she ran inside and up to her room and she collapsed onto her bed exhausted and began to snore and Veemon was already asleep in a beanbag beside her. Later that night a lightning bolt struck the powerlines near the house and a surge of electricity travelled down towards Daisuke's house and it entered her room through the power socket and turned on her desk lamp then turned on her computer and the desk lamp's bulb exploded and Veemon woke up.

"Dai, what was that sound?" he asked and Daisuke groaned.

"It was probably a rat, Veemon. Go back to sleep," she told him.

"But I swear I heard something! It might be an alien!" he exclaimed just as the room's light bulb exploded and Daisuke and Veemon looked up to see Ra'ad appear above them.

"You should listen to your friend. You may never know who or what might come after you in the middle of the night!" he exclaimed diving towards Daisuke who jumped off her bed and Ra'ad crashed into the bed breaking it and Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Jetray and Ra'ad tackled her and both crashed through the window and dropped to the ground and Jetray fired an energy blast from her eyes at Ra'ad and a massive explosion occurred but when the smoke cleared Ra'ad was unharmed and he cackled.

"Okay, that didn't work. So let's try a more direct approach," Jetray said before she flew towards Ra'ad who vanished from sight. "What? Where did he go?" she asked herself before she saw Ra'ad appear atop a telephone pole and he held his tentacles out and electricity arched from the powerlines into him and his body surged with electricity and he threw several blasts of electricity towards Jetray who was enveloped in a flash of light and she turned into Feedback and held her hands out which absorbed the attacks and she jumped and tackled Ra'ad sending both crashing to the ground and Ra'ad flew off with Feedback holding on and they smashed through a fence and into a grill which tipped over and the gas line was severed and the grill exploded sending both rolling across the ground. Feedback then ran towards Ra'ad again and she tackled him and both crashed through another fence and landed in a swimming pool and Ra'ad blasted Feedback out of the water before he surfaced and he tried to attack Feedback again but he shorted out and Feedback panted. "What the heck was that all about?" she thought and soon Daisuke and the others along with Ra'ad were in Los Soledad with Ra'ad inside a containment cell.

"Where have you taken me?" he asked.

"Welcome to Los Soledad, abandoned top secret military base and gateway to nowhere," Kevin answered.

"I'm Daisuke Motomiya, never got to introduce myself while you were attacking me Ra'ad," Daisuke told him.

"Oh I know who you are; you're the one who helped Aggregor capture my friends. Galapagus, Bivalvan, P'andor, Andreas. He has them all," Ra'ad said.

"You're wrong! We had the Plumbers escort all of your friends back to their home planets," Daisuke told him.

"Actually, Galapagus was the only one escorted home. We had Bivalvan trapped in molten rock so he can wait for the Plumbers, P'andor was encased in a containment cell while on his way home, and Andreas sacrificed himself to save us from an explosion," Kevin said.

"Thanks for adding that, Kevin. Now he probably thinks badly of us," Yolei told him.

"Aggregor?" Ben asked.

"The guy Galapagus told us about," Gwen answered.

"He can absorb things just like me," Kevin told him.

"And you're wondering Kevin Levin if he is an Osmosian also just like you," Ra'ad said.

"How'd you know what I was thinking?" Kevin asked him.

"I am an Amperi. We are masters of the electromagnetic spectrum; your thoughts are but electric pulses I can read them with ease," Ra'ad explained.

"If Aggregor is like Kevin..." Yolei said.

"Oh he is like all Osmosians, Aggregor can absorb matter, energy or the power of other living beings," Ra'ad said.

"Alright mind reader, what's Aggregor's plan?" Daisuke asked him.

"When he captures me, he will absorb my powers as well as the powers of the other four prisoners. That combination will make him the most powerful being in this galaxy," Ra'ad answered.

"Then we can't let that happen. Work with us Ra'ad and help us stop him," Daisuke told him.

"A most generous offer. I accept," he replied and Daisuke raised an eyebrow before she reached for the controls to the containment cell when Kevin grabbed her arm.

"Are you sure we can trust him?" he asked her.

"He knows how Aggregor operates, and we don't have a lot of options," she answered and Kevin let her go and she pressed a button and the containment field lowered.

"We certainly don't," Ra'ad said as he fired beams of electricity at Daisuke, Kevin, Ben, Gwen and Yolei and lifted them into the air. "I read your minds, if it came to it you would turn me in to save yourselves," he said.

"No, we'd never do that," Daisuke told him.

"But I'd feel bad about it," Kevin said.

"I rest my case," Ra'ad said as he dropped the humans to the ground as the Ultimatrix beeped.

"Uncatalogued DNA detected," it said.

"See, that is how Aggregor found the others. He used your Ultimatrix as a homing device; well I am going to destroy it before he finds me!" Ra'ad shouted as he fired a blast of electricity at the Ultimatrix the same time the Ultimatrix fired a yellow beam of energy at Ra'ad and both energies clashed and the others backed up as a shockwave and a bright flash of light were created throwing Daisuke back and she crashed into a wall and she groaned.

"Dai!" Ben shouted running up to her. "Talk to me," he told her and Daisuke coughed.

"Where's Ra'ad?" she asked as everyone looked behind them.

"He's gone," Veemon said as Kevin helped Daisuke to her feet as the Ultimatrix arched with electricity.

"And I think he busted the Ultimatrix," Ben said.

"It's not like things can't get any worse," Daisuke said just as someone crashed through the ceiling and when the smoke cleared Aggregor stood in front of them.

"Oh yes they can," he said.

"Me and my big mouth," Daisuke groaned as she saw the Ultimatrix wasn't working. "Nuts," she mumbled.

"We'll stall him," Ben told her.

"Welcome to Los Soledad, how may we help you?" Yolei asked Aggregor.

"I have come for Ra'ad," Aggregor said.

"Who?" Kevin asked.

"Ra'ad, the runaway and my prisoner," Aggregor answered slightly frustrated.

"Do you know anyone by the name of Ra'ad?" Ben asked the others.

"Doesn't ring a bell," Veemon said.

"Perhaps this will refresh your memory," Aggregor said holding his spear up as it crackled with energy.

"That better not be one of those alien probes you hear about," Ben said as Aggregor fired an energy blast from his spear towards the team but Ben made a shield of mana in front of them and blocked the blast but the shield began to slowly crack.

"Daisuke, any time now," Yolei said to Daisuke who was shaking the Ultimatrix around.

"It's not turning on," she replied.

"Hold on," Kevin said running over to some metal and he absorbed it before jumping over Ben.

"You're out of your depth, Hatchling," Aggregor told him.

"Look, you don't scare me. I'm an Osmosian just like you," Kevin said before running towards him.

"No, not like me. Not even close," Aggregor said swinging his staff sending Kevin into a wall and Aggregor fired an energy blast at Kevin making him shout in pain.

"Leave him alone!" Gwen shouted throwing mana discs at Aggregor who spin his spear around blocking them before he fired an energy blast at her and Ben sending them flying back and he walked towards Daisuke as Hawkmon and Veemon stood in front of her.

"I'd like to complete this transaction with minimal bloodshed as possible. Now stop stalling and hand over Ra'ad!" he demanded.

"Not a chance! Take us instead!" Hawkmon shouted.

"Yeah! We can give you more power than the Andromeda aliens ever will!" Veemon told him and Aggregor chuckled.

"Tempting. But when I absorb the powers of Ra'ad and his friends, I'll be more powerful than any mere Digimon!" he shouted firing an energy blast from his spear towards the two Digimon when Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Chromastone who jumped in front of the Digimon and she absorbed the energy attack before she fired an ultraviolet beam at Aggregor sending him flying back and he got to his feet and he ran towards Chromastone and swung his spear at her but she held her arms up blocking the spear, Aggregor then kicked her back and swung his spear and he hit Chromastone in the shoulder but she was unfazed.

"You can't hurt what is indestructible," she told him.

"We shall see," he replied swing the spear again and this time it clipped the Ultimatrix symbol and Chromastone turned into an alien which looked like Ra'ad only with the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest.

"AmpFibian!" the new alien exclaimed. "That's new," she said.

"Now that you've become an Amperi, I will just use you to complete my collection," Aggregor said.

"I've got a better idea," Gwen said as her eyes glowed and she waved her arms around and small tornados made of mana circled around everyone except Aggregor and they all vanished.

"Enjoy your respite, brief though it will be, no one escapes from Aggregor," Aggregor said. Meanwhile the gang reappeared in Kevin's warehouse and fell to the ground but Kevin caught Gwen in his arms.

"What was that?" he asked her.

"A teleportation spell," she answered.

"How about you don't do that anymore," Kevin suggested.

"It got us out of there didn't it?" she asked him and both smiled at each other.

"Yeah it did, but Aggregor won't stop coming after us," AmpFibian said flying over to them.

"And when he does you had better be ready!" she said in a voice similar to Ra'ad's.

"What do you mean you?" Kevin asked her.

"We, we meant we. Uh….I meant we," AmpFibian said before turning away from the others. "That was weird," she said to herself. Meanwhile Aggregor was back in his spaceship looking at a screen which showed Bivalvan, Andreas, P'andor and Galapagus in the stasis pods.

"Lock onto Daisuke Motomiya's Ultimatrix," he told some soldiers who did as they were told.

"Unable to locate," one said and Aggregor slammed his spear on the ground.

"Nonsense, she didn't leave the planet. Redirect all processing power to the sensors, find Daisuke Motomiya," he commanded. Back at the warehouse Ben was searching through a toolbox while Kevin pressed keys on a console with Yolie, the digimon and AmpFibian standing in front of them while Gwen was on a sofa.

"What makes you think Aggregor will come after us again?" Ben asked.

"Call it a hunch," AmpFibian answered.

"Maybe he'll go back to chasing Ra'ad," Kevin said.

"We don't know if Ra'ad is still alive," AmpFibian said.

"Teleportation hangover here, be quiet," Gwen said.

"Sorry, Gwen," AmpFibian apologised.

"Don't apologise, bring me another icepack," Gwen said and AmpFibian flew off and came back with another icepack and she handed it to Gwen.

"Let's get the Ultimatrix up and running again," Ben said.

"No, let's not," Ra'ad's voice echoed in AmpFibian's head.

"Ra'ad, is that you?" she asked.

"Trapped in your Ultimatrix, yes. But it is a blessing, as long as it is offline Aggregor cannot track my whereabouts," Ra'ad informed her.

"Better come up with a new plan, its hero time!" AmpFibian exclaimed as she slapped the Ultimatrix dial on her chest but nothing happened.

"Daisuke, seriously I'm trying to sleep," Gwen told her angrily.

"It's Ra'ad. He's in my head," AmpFibian replied.

"Of course he us," Yolei said unconvinced as Ben looked at AmpFibian and his eyes glowed as did AmpFibian's.

"She's right, I can feel Ra'ad essence inside her. It's like they are both sharing the same body," he explained.

"I call dibs!" AmpFibian exclaimed.

"Joke while you can, I am going to take over you and your Ultimatrix," Ra'ad told her.

"He's trying to take over the Ultimatrix, keep me from using it," AmpFibian told the other.

"Let him try, I'm about to hack into the Ultimatrix and force a reboot," Kevin said removing a large tarp to reveal a large machine.

"Because that worked so well the last time," Gwen said sarcastically.

"We busted the Omnitrix and turned both you and Ben into freaks," AmpFibian said.

"Looked in a mirror lately?" Kevin asked her.

"No jokes, Kevin. It's dangerous," Gwen told him.

"It will go better this time, promise," Ben said.

"Why?" AmpFibian asked him.

"Because Kevin is going to help by using that machine instead of me using my tools," Ben answered.

"Oh I can't tell you how reassured I am, but….." AmpFibian said before she suddenly screamed in pain.

"Dai?" Gwen asked as AmpFibian grabbed Kevin and Ben's arm.

"Don't touch the Ultimatrix!" Ra'ad shouted as he zapped both Kevin and Ben making them scream in pain.

"Daisuke stop!" Veemon shouted.

"I am not Daisuke!" Ra'ad shouted and Gwen's eyes and hands glowed with mana.

"Let them go!" she shouted pushing Ra'ad back with a mana blast and his arms crackled with electricity before Gwen imprisoned him inside a sphere of mana which he couldn't escape.

"Get out of my head!" Daisuke shouted.

"It isn't you head, it is mine!" Ra'ad replied.

"Fair point, but I am using it so get out!" Daisuke shouted.

"Kevin, you and Ben reboot the Ultimatrix," Gwen told them.

"What if it doesn't work?" Yolei asked.

"It has to work, I can sense Daisuke's spirit fading. If we don't do something fast we'll lose her forever," Gwen explained.

"Right," Ben said as he grabbed two jumper cables and clamped them down onto the back of the machine and pressed some buttons. "Kevin," he said and Kevin absorbed some rubber from a tire and he picked up the other end of the two jumper cables.

"If you reboot the Ultimatrix, Aggregor will find me. He will destroy us all!" Ra'ad shouted.

"Don't know about you, but we'll take our chances," Veemon told him.

"Ready," Kevin said.

"Now!" Gwen shouted as she freed Ra'ad and Kevin ran up to him and he attached the two jumper cables to the Ultimatrix symbol which glowed bright gold.

"No! Stop!" Ra'ad shouted as a cloud of smoke obscured everyone and Gwen looked on worried before she saw Ben and Kevin with Daisuke in his arms walk out of the smoke unharmed.

"Told ya," Ben said.

"System restart in progress," the Ultimatrix beeped.

"You fools, you've signed all of our death warrants," Ra'ad told them. "He is coming, I can feel it,"

"Then we've got no choice but to fight him together," Daisuke told him.

"Wrong, I still have a choice!" Ra'ad shouted as he flew towards a power socket and vanished.

"So much for teamwork," Daisuke mumbled as Aggregor crashed through the ceiling.

"Again with the roof, haven't you ever heard of using a door?" Kevin asked as Aggregor fired an energy blast from his spear at Kevin sending him crashing into Yolei and both smashed through the warehouse door.

"Guess he has," Veemon said before Aggregor fired an energy blast at Ben and Gwen sending them crashing into the couch. Hawkmon and Veemon ran at him but he swig his spear and knocked them away before he pointed his spear at Daisuke.

"Surrender the Amperi," he told her.

"Yeah, not going to happen pal," Daisuke replied as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Brainstorm. "You might find that battling a intellectually superior opponent, often leads to humiliation," she told him as her cranial plates opened and she fired electricity towards Aggregor who slammed his spear into the ground and the electrctiy was diverted into the ground.

"I couldn't agree more," he told her. Brainstorm was then enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into XLR8 who blurred from sight and she appeared behind Aggregor and kicked him in the back sending him flying. He then got to his feet and as XLR8ran towards him he fired an energy blast from his spear at her sending her into a wall and she screamed in pain as Aggregor kept the beam on her, meanwhile outside Kevin and Gwen were trapped under a telephone pole as Ra'ad appeared in front of them, he then turned to look at the warehouse where XLR8's screams of pain were coming from while Yolei and Kevin got tears in their eyes.

"Why are you still here? To watch? My friend, who tried to help you, is dying right now! But all you care about is your freedom, right?!" Yolei shouted at him.

"We don't need to read minds to understand you! Yolei and I used to be just as bad as you. So go! Steal whatever time it buys you, coward!" Kevin told him.

"No. You're both right. No one is going to die for me! Not today!" Ra'ad told them as he flew towards the warehouse where XLR8 fell to the ground and Aggregor walked up to her and pushed the spear down onto the Ultimatrix symbol.

"This is the device which controls your transformations, I'll simply turn you back into what I need," he said as XLR8 screamed in pain.

"Stop, you're killing her!" Ben shouted.

"Not until I have what I need," Aggregor replied coldly as Ra'ad flew in and he tackled Aggregor sending him crashing into a wall.

"Ra'ad?" Gwen asked.

"There is no escape from Aggregor, I could not let your friend sacrifice herself in my name," he answered.

"How noble," Aggregor said as he fired an energy blast from his spear at Ra'ad who countered with his own electric blast and XLR8 turned back into Daisuke and Ben ran over to her.

"Running out of time, get out now!" Ra'ad shouted as he was forced back into a wall and Ben picked Daisuke up and he and Gwen ran out of the warehouse as Aggregor approached Ra'ad who grabbed the spear and it overloaded and a massive explosion destroyed the warehouse and threw Kevin, Yolei and the digimon flying while Daisuke, Gwen and Ben came out in a sphere of mana and crashed into the ground and Daisuke groaned in pain as Ben helped her up.

"At least I don't need to worry about getting the roof fixed," Kevin said looking at the ruined warehouse.

"Ra'ad?" she asked.

"Aggregor got him," Ben answered. "Just like he said he would,"

"So what now?" Gwen asked.

"Nothing to do. Aggregor got all five of the aliens, the game is over," Kevin said.

"It's not a game. I am going to stop him. The Ultimatrix scanned all five of the aliens," Daisuke said walking in front of everyone. "And I am going to use their powers to save them," she told her team.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	9. Chapter 9

Hero Time

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Daisuke, Ben, Gwen, Kevin along with Ken and Yolei were standing in a line and Ben laughed. "Finally the truth comes out, super cool, muscle car driving ultimate bad boy Kevin Levin likes girly movies," he said with a smirk while Kevin was reading a book.

"You're telling me that Jennifer Nocturne comes to town and you're not even curious?" he asked Ben holding up the book.

"One little blood sucking soap opera and his heart goes pitty pat," Ben said and Daisuke giggled as did Gwen.

"And who was sitting right next to me through that whole blood sucking soap opera and two sequels?" Kevin asked Gwen.

"Vampires are romantic," Gwen said.

"And hot," Kevin added before Gwen punched his arm making him yelp.

"You were saying?" she asked him.

"I admire her craft as an actress," Kevin answered.

"You girls want to go shopping after this?" Daisuke asked Yolei and Gwen.

"Definitely! I hear they're selling new outfits at low prices!" Gwen replied.

"I can't wait to get that women's magazine! I heard it's coming out today!" Yolei said and the girls squealed making Ben, Ken and Kevin cover their ears.

"Why am I here again?" Ken asked.

"Because Yolei wanted you to come and it's a standard rule for boyfriends to spend time with their girlfriends. Trust me. I know from personal experience," Ben answered as Kevin patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, Ken. It's almost over. See? Here comes Jennifer Nocturne right now," he said as a yellow limo pulled up and a bodyguard opened the door and a women with blonder hair, blue eyes and wearing a purple dress exited the limo and the crowd began to cheer and the woman waved.

"Thank you, thank you all for coming," she said as two laser bolts hit the two bodyguards besides her sending them flying and she screamed as four men with ski masks armed with alien weapons landed around Jennifer Nocturne.

"Cool," Ben said.

"Cool?" Daisuke asked him.

"It's a publicity stunt," he answered.

"I doubt it," Daisuke replied.

"Alright, we want ten million dollars in one hour, or its vampire nighty night for Jennifer Nocturne," one of the men said.

"Man, poor dialogue," Ben said and Daisuke facepalmed.

"And if we see any cops," one of the men said before firing his weapon at a car blowing it to pieces and on top of a building several men appeared.

"It's time, ready my armour," one said and the other men began to attach several pieces of orange armour onto the man.

"Still think it's a stunt?" Daisuke asked before she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into XLR8 who sped off and knocked three of the thugs down with ease while she easily dodged the laser blasts fired at her when one hit a lamppost sending it crashing down towards the crowd who all screamed and ran away, Ben held his hands out and the lamppost glowed green before it landed on the ground gently and XLR8 took out the other thugs until only the one holding Jennifer Nocturne in his arm and pointing his weapon at XLR8 remained. "So….how are we going to do this?" she asked.

"Nobody said anything about talking lizards, I'm out of here," the thug said running off.

"Captain Nemesis!" a reporter shouted as the man swung down on a cable and he kicked the fleeing criminal knocking him to the ground out cold.

"You're not going anywhere," Captain Nemesis told the criminal and XLR8 turned back into Daisuke.

"Whoa Captain Nemesis, I'm his biggest fan," Ben said as Jennifer ran up to Daisuke and hugged her.

"Thank you for saving me Daisuke Motomiya," she said as several reporters took pictures and Nemesis frowned. Later that night Daisuke, Jun, Glaciem, Kevin, Ben, Yolei, Ken and Gwen were at Daisuke's house watching the TV.

"Hey dad where's mom?" Daisuke asked her father who smiled at her.

"Uh Dai," Ben said making Daisuke look at him and he pointed to the TV and Daisuke turned to see her mother on TV.

"Mama, grandma's on TV," Glaciem said bouncing up and down in Daisuke's lap and she smiled at her daughter.

"Hello, folks, and welcome to the Dai 10 Nation! You're probably wondering where Harangue is. Well, he's been arrested for sending a robot to kill my daughter. Therefore, I'm replacing him from now on. I hope I can eliminate any negative feelings that some of you may have against Daisuke. And to all paparazzi, please keep give my daughter her personal space. Thank you!" Julie said

"Is my mom the best or what?" Daisuke asked.

"No argument here," Ben answered and the others nodded.

"So Dai, I heard you were going to Captain Nemesis' party," Jun said.

"I guess so, Jennifer said she'd show up soon," Daisuke replied.

"In the limo?" Kevin asked.

"Nah, she's down to earth apparently. She's not really the limo type," Daisuke answered before the sounds of a helicopter were heard and she and the others ran out of the house to see a yellow helicopter land.

"Definitely not the limo type," Yolei said as Jennifer walked towards Daisuke.

"Daisuke, you look great. And these are you friends?" she asked.

"Yeah they are," Daisuke answered.

"Hey, I'm Ben Tennyson, nice to meet ya," Ben greeted with a grin.

"Oh nice to meet you," Jennifer replied with a flirtatious smile making Ben blush slightly. "So Ben, have a girlfriend?" she asked and Daisuke growled before she smirked.

"Yes he does, and that's me," she said kissing Ben on the lips making his eyes go wide and Kevin chuckled.

"Classic," he mumbled before Gwen elbowed him in the stomach and soon Daisuke, Ben and Jennifer were walking through a crowd of well-dressed people.

"Maybe I should have worn a suit," Ben said.

"Don't be ridiculous. You look great Ben," Daisuke told him and he smiled.

"Do you two want to meet Captain Nemesis?" Jennifer asked them.

"Of course we do," Ben answered and Jennifer escorted them over to where Captain Nemesis was signing an autograph and he turned and smiled at Jennifer.

"Jennifer Nocturne, glad you could make it," he said before he saw Daisuke and Ben and frowned slightly. "I didn't know you were bringing guests, Diana right?" he asked Daisuke.

"Uh Daisuke, Daisuke Motomiya," she answered.

"Of course," Nemesis said and the nearby crowd started to talk amongst themselves and they surrounded Daisuke.

"Uh hi," she said with a smile and Nemesis frowned slightly at the attention she was getting.

"You're a living legend," Ben told Nemesis a few minutes later.

"Yes and if your friend lives long enough people will be saying that about her," he replied.

"You know Ben, we're still casting for my next movie. And I think you'd make a great Dragula," Jennifer told him.

"How many aliens have you fought?" someone asked Daisuke before Nemesis scoffed.

"Aliens please, did I ever tell you about the time I went up against Computron from Dimension Twelve?" he asked Daisuke. "Now that was a real battle,"

"Oh please. You may have beaten that pile of bolts but I defeat Vilgax the conqueror of ten worlds," Daisuke replied with a grin. Meanwhile Gwen, Kevin, Ken, Yolei and Hawkmon were in Kevin's garage.

"How do common thugs get this kind of firepower?" Gwen asked looking at her laptop.

"They steal them," Kevin answered.

"Help me out here, you're the expert," Gwen told him and Kevin looked at Gwen's laptop.

"It's not alien tech, but I can make some phone calls," he said. Once the party had ended Nemesis stood alone on a balcony.

"Simons!" he barked and a man walked up to him.

"Sir?" he asked.

"Rescuing Jennifer Nocturne was supposed to put me back on the front page. Get the youth market you said, trust me you said. I did and now I'm a laughing stock!" Nemesis shouted.

"No one is laughing sir," Simons told him.

"Did you hear them at the party? It was Daisuke this Motomiya that, it's like I don't exist!" Nemesis exclaimed.

"She's just a fad sir. Something will come up eventually," Simons told him.

"I don't want eventually. I want it now," Nemesis replied and Simons was silent for a few moments before he got an idea. A short time later down by the docks several works were moving crates around a warehouse when a large vortex appeared out of thin air and a large red robot with a big wheel at its base, a round waist and a circular head. It had long arms and claws which appeared to have a red glow surrounding them. It also had a big red eye.

"I am Computron," the robot said as it moved forwards followed by ten smaller and blue robots. "And I claim this world for my own," he said as he smashed out of the warehouse. "Destroy all flesh and works of flesh," he ordered his minions who set about firing blue energy blasts from their heads at the surrounding buildings, machines and containers. Computron sliced through a container and was about to grab a worker when he heard a voice behind him.

"I told you metal menaces before that Earth is off limits," Computron turned around to see Captain Nemesis standing there and he grabbed him and threw the human away as several camera crews including Julie and a cameraman recorded the fighting as Stinkfly flew overhead and began to fire slime from her eyes at the smaller robots but it had little to no effect on them.

"Stinkfly's goo isn't working. I need to try something new," Stinkfly said to herself as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into an alien similar to Andreas only with the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest. "Armodrillo!" she shouted landing on the ground and she slammed her arms into the ground creating an earthquake which destroyed two of Computron's minions and she jumped and slammed both her fists into another robot crushing it, she then turned around and ducked as another robot fired a laser blast at her and it smashed into a robot behind her and Armodrillo ran over and she grabbed the robot's arm and spun it around before she threw it towards the last robot and both exploded and she clapped her hands together as Nemesis was thrown into a wall. "Need a hand captain?" she asked him.

"I was handling worse than this before you were born," Nemesis answered as he ran towards Computron and ducked under its arms before punching its head off sending it flying and it crashed into the ground and Armodrillo turned back into Daisuke.

"Daisuke, Daisuke," A reporter said as he and a camera man ran up to her. "Are you the new sidekick of Captain Nemesis?" he asked her.

"Are you kidding? I took out at least ten of those robots and he only took one out, maybe he should be my sidekick instead," she answered with a smirk which made Nemesis frown.

"Any comments on what she just said Captain Nemesis?" a reporter asked him.

"Well, since Daisuke is so eager to compete with me how about we put that to a better use?" Nemesis asked.

"Pardon?" Daisuke asked him.

"I propose a friendly competition. A contest of heroes, all proceeds to charity of course," Nemesis explained.

"You're on," Daisuke told him.

"How could you let that dinosaur trick you like that?" Kevin asked Daisuke as she sat on a chair in his garage.

"What're you talking about?" she asked him.

"Remember the kidnappers? Their guns were manufactured by one of Captain Nemesis' companies," Gwen answered.

"Well he does own a lot of companies. It could be a coincidence," Ben said.

"That doesn't explain why he is paying for their lawyers," Kevin said.

"Okay this is weird, but I can't back down from this unless I want people to think I'm scared of a friendly competition," Daisuke said walking off. Meanwhile inside Will Harangue and Ssserpent's cell both were watching the competition which was about to take place.

"I hope Nemesis beats Dai 10," Harangue said.

"I wouldn't count on it. What do you have againssssst her anyway?" Ssserpent asked him.

"Other than the fact that she's a menace to society? She ruined my life, got me in here, and her mother stole my job! I built my show from nothing and it gets turned into a fan club for that teenage delinquent!" Harangue shouted and Ssserpent hissed and stood up and glared at him.

"That'sssss enough! I may be enemiesssss with Dai 10 as well but I alssssso ressssspect her!" he shouted.

"And why's that?!" Harangue asked shocked and angrily.

"She'sssss defended thisssss planet time to time from people like me! She doesssssn't even care about her fame! And what do you do?! YOU TRY TO SSSSSMEAR HER NAME ON LIVE TELEVISION, THAT'SSSSS WHAT!" Ssserpent answered.

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to a Dai 10 Nation special edition. Now let's go directly to my guest correspondent Jennifer Nocturne," Julie said.

"Thanks Julie, normally this old train yard is for rusted out wrecks. But today it's the sight of the greatest competition in modern history, Captain Nemesis versus Daisuke Motomiya. It's the old school versus the new school to see who rules," Jennifer said. "First up is throwing train engines for distance," she said as Captain Nemesis walked over to a train engine and he lifted it over his head before throwing it a far distance and the crowd cheered, Daisuke walked past Nemesis and she was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Humungousaur who picked up the train engine with ease and threw it further then Nemesis threw his train car and Nemesis slumped. "Wow, that's an easy win for Daisuke Motomiya," Jennifer said.

"That sure was, but the next event is all about speed, not strength," Julie said and Daisuke and Nemesis stood at the starting line.

"There is no way you can win this time kid," Nemesis told her and Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into XLR8. "Do you think that will be enough to beat me kid?"

"Well if I'm not fast enough then I'll just have to get faster. Which means it's time to go Ultimate!" XLR8 exclaimed and she tapped the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest and her body changed, it looked the same only her tail was longer her claws were sharper and from the back of her neck down to the base of her tail were razor sharp spikes and the spikes on her elbows were now longer and sharper. "Ultimate XLR8!" she exclaimed as someone fired a cap gun and Ultimate XLR8 and Nemesis ran side by side before Ultimate XLR8 smirked before she vanished confusing Nemesis before he heard a loud crack and he saw Ultimate XLR8 at the finish line and she smirked at Nemesis.

"And Daisuke takes round two," Jennifer announced and the crowd cheered.

"One more round, think you can handle it Diana?" Captain Nemesis asked and Ultimate XLR8 turned back into Daisuke.

"It's Daisuke. And I say bring it on," she told him with a smirk and Captain Nemesis smirked as well.

"Well it looks like we're going into a third round where the winner will take it all home. A tug-o-war using a thirty foot of unbreakable carbon-nanofiber cable and this filthy pit of mud," Jennifer said.

"For the loser's sake, I do hope that's mud," Julie said and Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Four Arms.

"Ready to lose Captain Nemesis?" she asked him.

"To be honest I am thinking of dropping the Captain part it doesn't really describe me anymore," he answered as both grabbed the cable and began to pull and Four Arms only used two of her four arms. "What do you have to say now?" Captain Nemesis asked her.

"I thought I could use only two arms, but I guess not!" she answered using her four arms and pulled Nemesis into the mud.

"And it's all over, Dai 10 is the winner!" Jennifer shouted and the crowd cheered wildly.

"You put up a good fight, but in the end I was just better," Four Arms said holding her arm out to Nemesis but he waved her off and walked away.

"Is something wrong, Yolei?" Hawkmon asked his partner as both and Ken watched the contest on TV.

"I did some searching and found out that Nemesis was in contact with Harangue. I think they're both trying to get rid of Dai!" Yolei answered.

"You're just being paranoid. Harangue can't do anything in jail," Ken told his girlfriend.

"Well, I'm going to find some answers," Yolei said walking off and Hawkmon followed her. Later that night at Captain Nemesis' tower he stood with several cables attached to his suit.

"Can you do it?" he asked one scientist.

"Technically yes, if we remove the suits inhibitors we can get a three hundred percent power output but…." He answered before Nemesis cut him off.

"I don't want to hear about the danger! If I am going to make Motomiya pay, then I need more power!" he shouted.

"This is a mistake," Simons said.

"I lost. For the first time in my life, I lost," Nemesis said.

"Don't step over the line. It's not worth it," Simons told him.

"I already stepped over the line when I freed Computron and his minions from Dimension Twelve just so I could save people from them," Nemesis said.

"Working with you has been the greatest honour in my life, it's not too late to stop this and turn this all around," Simons pleaded.

"Get out!" Nemesis shouted and Simons walked away. "Amp up the suit," he told the scientist and the N on his chest began to glow bright yellow. Meanwhile Yolei and Hawkmon walked up to Harangue and Ssserpent's cell.

"What do you want, Inoue? Come to gloat?" Harangue asked her.

"It's not my fault you got arrested. I tried to warn you but you ignored me. But that's not why I'm here. I know you've been in contact with Captain Nemesis," Yolei told him.

"Got that right. I knew Nemesis would be jealous of Dai 10 stealing his fame so I used my one free phone call to contact the people still loyal to me and have them tell Nemesis everything about Motomiya, including her alien daughter. He's probably on his way to destroy that little vermin right now!" Harangue shouted making Yolei and Hawkmon's eyes widen.

"WHAT?! Harangue, you better hope Glaciem lives through this or so help us, we're going into that cell to tear you apart!" Hawkmon promised him.

"Excussssse me. Can you have the guards move me to a different cell? I can't ssssstand my cell mate'sssss rantingsssss anymore!" Ssserpent said.

"Sorry, Ssserpent but we're not going to give you a chance to escape," Hawkmon told him.

"Darn it!" he hissed as Yolei and Hawkmon ran off.

"We need to warn Daisuke about Nemesis going after Glaciem," Yolei said urgently. Meanwhile Daisuke and Veemon were in Daisuke's car when the communicator beeped.

"Hello?" Daisuke asked.

"Hello Motomiya," Nemesis said.

"Nemesis? What do you want?" Daisuke asked him.

"Nemesis: It's bad enough you're making friends with aliens. Now you're having one for a child?! Well, I'm going to erase that problem permanently!" he answered and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Mama! Help!" Glaciem's voice shouted over the communicator and Daisuke heard her daughter begin to cry.

"Save me Daisuke!" she then heard Jennifer's voice plead and Daisuke snarled in anger.

"Veemon, I know that a hero doesn't exactly beat up villains to the point of near death. But when I get my hands on Captain Nemesis, he's gonna pay!" she shouted.

"Do we really have to save Jennifer Nocturne? All she cares about is her fame!" Veemon exclaimed.

"I don't really care about Jennifer. BUT NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE, KIDNAPS MY DAUGHTER GLACIEM WITHOUT GETTING BEATEN TO A BLOODY PULP!" Daisuke shouted angrily and she did a U-turn and drove towards Nemesis' tower and once she and Veemon arrived she climbed out and walked inside and she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Humungousaur and then she tapped the Ultimatrix symbol and it gained four spikes before she turned into Ultimate Humungousaur and she walked off and saw Nemesis clapping.

"Excellent, just what we've come to expect from….." he was cut off when Ultimate Humungousaur slammed her tail into him sending him flying.

"I hope you brought your tombstone, Nemesis because when I'm done with you, no one will find your body!" she promised as her arms turned into Gatling guns and she began to fire rockets at him but he ran off avoiding them before he fired a cable at Ultimate Humungousaur's arm but she easily pulled him back and swung him around and tossed him into a wall before pulling the cable and dragging him back and she slammed him into the ground. "Where is my daughter!?" she growled.

"Up there," Nemesis answered pointing up to the Nemesis statue where Glaciem and Jennifer were hanging from cables. "The alien baby and the movie star, there should be enough time to save one of them," he said firing a laser which cut the cable sending both Glaciem and Jennifer falling to the ground and both screamed and Ultimate Humungousaur turned into Goop and she jumped towards Glaciem and she caught her in a puddle off goo before reforming.

"Mama!" Glaciem exclaimed hugging her tightly.

"I got you sweetie," she said gently.

"What about the other lady?" Glaciem asked.

"Covered," Goop answered and sure enough Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Veemon were there with Gwen holding a platform of mana under Jennifer. "I've got something that Nemesis doesn't have. Friends and family,"

"Not for long!" Nemesis shouted firing energy beams from his palms at the others but Ben made a shield of mana in front of them blocking the attack and Kevin absorbed the stone floor and he ran towards Nemesis and hit him in the face with his fist sending Nemesis flying.

"He's hot. I felt it through my armour!" Kevin shouted holding his hand.

"That's not heat you feel whelp. It is power!" Nemesis shouted standing up and his suit began to glow red hot and he fired an energy blast sending Kevin and Ben flying before he ran up and grabbed Gwen and through her at Goop who caught her.

"He feels like a furnace," Gwen said.

"Maybe he needs an oil change," Veemon said.

"Look Nemesis, take off the suit right now and let's talk about this," Goop told him.

"Oh, now you're my friend? I can't believe I wasted whole life trying to protect people like you! Captain Nemesis is dead! From now on, call me Overlord!" Nemesis now named Overlord shouted his suit glowing even brighter with heat.

"How about we call you a good therapist?" Goop asked him and Overlord fired another energy blast at the group but Gwen made a shield blocking it.

"Every time he uses that suit it gets hotter and hotter," she said.

"It's only a matter of time before it blows," Kevin said.

"Not if I can help it," Goop said jumping behind Overlord and she turned into Water Hazard.

"Time to cool you off. First, some nice cold water!" she said spraying Overlord with water making his armour give off steam. "Then, I'll absorb the moisture from the air!" she said absorbing the moisture and Overlord's armour began to break.

"You won't beat me! I can still prove to everyone that I'm the hero!" Overlord shouted.

"You send your thugs to attack Jennifer so you can save her, you free Computron from Dimension 12 just to send him back, and you kidnap my daughter just because I stole your fame and glory?! You don't even know the true meaning of being a hero!" Water Hazard shouted angrily.

"Oh, that's just rich! I've been a hero longer than you have been and yet I don't know how to be a true hero. So tell me Dai 10, what does being a hero mean, huh?!" Overlord asked her and Water Hazard ran up to him.

"I'm glad you asked," she said punching him once. "Being a hero means being someone people can respect!" she then punched him again. "It means always doing the right thing!" she then punched him again. "It means setting examples for other heroes!" she then punched him in the face sending him stumbling back. "It means being an inspiration to other people!" she punched him again.

"It means being someone that can always be trusted! But most of all, it's about this!" she shouted punching him knocking him to the ground. "WITH!" she punched him again. "GREAT!" she punched again. "POWER!" she punched him again. "COMES!" again she punched him. "GREAT!" another punch. "RESPONSIBILITY!" she punched him one more time before she turned back into Daisuke. "How could you do this? Being a hero is not about fame and glory, it's about helping people!" she told him angrily. "Now who told you about Glaciem?"

"Who else hates you as much as I do? Will Harangue," he answered and Daisuke growled before she punched him knocking him out and she walked off. Later Harangue was in his cell brooding.

"You got a visitor," he heard a gruff voice say and he looked and gulped.

"Oh no," he said in fear.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN, WILL HARANGUE! RATH'S BEEN WAITING A LONG TIME TO DO THIS!" Rath shouted angrily as she ripped the cell door off its hinges and she walked into the cell.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	10. Chapter 10

Ultimate Aggregor

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Aggregor was walking through the desert and in front of him was Ra'ad trapped in an energy bubble and with his tentacles bound together, he then stopped walking and Ra'ad dropped to the ground. "We're here," he said.

"When I get out of these bonds," Ra'ad said.

"In these bonds or out of them, the results will be the same. You defeated and helpless with your powers added to my own," Aggregor told him as he pressed a button and he looked up into the sky to see his ship descending towards him and Ra'ad. "To teleport you to my ship, I have to turn off your energy cuffs, don't try anything foolish," he warned Ra'ad pointing his spear at the alien.

"Aggregor this is the Plumbers! Drop your weapons and put your primary manipulation organs into the air," Aggregor looked around to see several Plumber ships surrounding his ship and dozens of Plumbers appeared surrounding him aiming their weapons at him. "You think you could just assault Plumbers and walk away?" the Plumber asked Aggregor as he dropped his spear and held his hands in the air.

"Actually. Yes," he answered pressing the button again and his ship began to fired lasers at the Plumbers and their spaceships sending the Plumbers flying to the ground and their ships crash landed, Aggregor picked up his staff and he freed Ra'ad before pressing the button and both teleported into the ship where Ra'ad was placed into a stasis pod and Aggregor smirked and walked towards the bridge. "Fastest course to Osmos Five," he commanded sitting in his chair.

"Plotted, hyper drive spinning up," a robot replied and sure enough the ships engines began to hum as they powered up.

"No," the Plumber said running to one of the downed Plumber ships and he climbed inside it and a large cannon emerged from the roof of the ship. "You're not getting away again," he said and he fired the turret at Aggregor's ship's engines and they exploded making the whole ship shake.

"What happened?" Aggregor asked.

"We are under attack. Hyper drive has been destroyed," the robot answered.

"Evasive action take us into orbit," Aggregor ordered.

"We are not space worthy. Atmospheric manoeuvrability only," replied the robot.

"Just get me away from here," Aggregor ordered and the crippled ship flew away. Meanwhile back in Bellwood at the Mr Smoothy, Daisuke, Yolei, Hawkmon, Veemon, Kevin and Gwen were looking at Ben who held a smoothie cup in his hand.

"Well?" Daisuke asked him.

"Acceptable colour," Ben said before sniffing. "Good balance," he then put a straw into the cup and took a sip and swirled it around his mouth.

"Oh come on," Kevin said as Ben swallowed and smiled.

"Full body and a smoky finish. I give the new all meats smoothie five stars," he announced before he went back to drinking the smoothie.

"I can't believe you just drank a lamb and sardine smoothie. That's disgusting Ben, even by your own standards," Gwen said.

"Must be a guy thing, right Kevin?" Ben asked him but Kevin looked at his smoothie and tossed it over his shoulder.

"I'm going back for a blueberry, you want one Gwen?" he asked her.

"Please," she answered.

"Come on Kevin, meat is man food," Ben said before he went back to drinking his smoothie.

"Meat smoothies are not man food. A meat smoothie is the definition of baby food," Kevin replied and Ben stopped drinking his smoothie and he looked at it.

"Now that you mention it. It does remind me of something," he replied making the others laugh. "What?" he asked.

"You're eating baby food," Kevin answered.

"You want a bottle with that?" Daisuke asked him and everyone laughed.

"You know, I actually haven't tried a smoothie before," Yolei said as Daisuke handed her smoothie to her.

"Well, you can try one now, if you want," she told her.

"Good point," Yolei said as she took a sip and smiled. "Hey, this tastes pretty good,"

"Make sure not to drink too much," Hawkmon told his partner.

"C'mon, what's the worst that can happen?" she asked before she took a long sip but she then held her head in pain. "AARGH! BRAIN FREEZE!" she shouted.

"I tried to warn you," Hawkmon told her as Ben took another sip of his smoothie.

"I'm glad that doesn't happen to- ARGH! BRAIN FREEZE!" he shouted holding his head.

"You were saying?" Veemon asked him with a grin and everyone chuckled.

"How come we don't do this anymore?" Ben asked.

"It's her, Dai Ten!" Daisuke groaned as she and the others saw reporters and fanboys and fangirls nearby.

"One day without fans and reporters surrounding me! Is that too much to ask?!" Daisuke shouted.

"If any guys try to flirt with you, they'll be sorry!" Ben said.

"I think I've got an energy cannon somewhere in here," Kevin said looking through the trunk of his car.

"No time, let's get out of here," Gwen said from inside his car.

"Not this time," Daisuke said as she turned into her Cryonite form and she fired a beam of ice in front of the fans and reporters and made a large wall of ice in front of them and she turned back to normal as some snow began to fall, the Ultimatrix then beeped and Daisuke tapped the dial and a hologram of Derrick appeared. "Daddy, we're all here trouble?" she asked him.

"I wouldn't be bothering you if it wasn't sweetie. It is a school night," he answered and soon the team were at the sight of the battle with Max and Derrick and the Plumber.

"What do you got?" Derrick asked Gwen whose eyes were glowing before they stopped.

"It's like he said, Aggregor was here," she said.

"We laid a trap for him. Brought four squads of our best men and he took us down like we were nothing," the Plumber explained.

"I sense that the captured aliens were here too," Gwen said before her eyes glowed again. "Ra'ad, Galapagus, Bivalvan, P'andor….Andreas was here too,"

"He's alive?" Daisuke asked her.

"An hour ago he was," Gwen answered.

"These are Aggregor's footprints, he must have brought Ra'ad with him, he must have waited here for his ship to come down," Kevin said walking off to a downed ship. "You can see where the Plumbers waited for him….cloaked right?" he asked the Plumber.

"Yeah, he didn't suspect a thing," he answered.

"But he was ready for you anyway," Kevin said looking up. "His ship fired at you from above," he then walked towards some more wreckage. "Looks like radiation scouring on the debris, tachyon cannons probably, and over there….." he said walking off and the others followed him. "Look where the sand is shiny, that's from the transmitter he used to travel up to his ship," he said turning to see everyone looking at him surprised. "What?" he asked.

"It's just you're so…." Ben trailed off.

"Smart," Gwen said.

"Kid, I've never seen someone work a crime scene like that, you've got a future in law enforcement. On one side or another," Max told him.

"I need to save those aliens," Daisuke said.

"He's probably half way across the galaxy by now," Derrick told his daughter.

"Not in that ship he's not, I shot out his hyper drive, it was barely flying," the Plumber informed them.

"Then its leaking fluid, we can probably track it," Kevin said and soon Rust Bucket 2 was flying through the air. "Told you," Kevin then said pointing at a screen.

"We're only a few hours behind Aggregor's ship," Derrick said.

"Maybe less, at the rate it's leaking he will need to stop soon for repairs," Kevin said.

"But you still have a few minutes to talk to me right?" Gwen asked.

"Sure," Kevin answered climbing out of the chair. "You think you can fly this thing for five minutes?" he asked Daisuke who took the controls.

"I don't know, that's almost double my record," she replied with a grin as Kevin and Gwen walked off towards the hanger.

"What?" Kevin asked her.

"I've never seen you working as hard as you're working on this case," she answered.

"That's bad?" he asked.

"Depending on why," Gwen answered.

"Aggregor is an Osmosian like me, maybe I just feel responsible," Kevin said.

"Our responsibility is to Daisuke, she promised to rescue those aliens and that is what we should be focusing on," Gwen told him.

"You don't need to tell me what it means to be a Plumber," Kevin said pulling his Plumber badge out. "This was my dad's badge and now it's mine,"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" Gwen said before Kevin kissed her on the cheek.

"It probably doesn't do any harm to keep an eye on me, after all I can't be trusted," he told her before walking back to the cockpit with Gwen following him.

"I was about to come looking for you kids," Max told them.

"We're coming up on Aggregor's location," Daisuke explained and soon she along with the others ran through a forest. "It is this way," she said.

"Keep it down Daisuke," Derrick told her.

"What? It's not like they saw the Rust Bucket landing," she replied.

"We were in stealth mode," Yolei told her.

"No she's right. They saw us," Kevin said pointing to several sets of yellow eyes.

"Ambush, hit them hard!" Max shouted pulling out a plasma pistol as did Derrick and Kevin absorbed some stone from a nearby boulder and Gwen's hands glowed with mana and she threw several discs at the robots approaching the group taking some down and Kevin ran towards some robots and his arms grew in size and he punched several of the robots knocking them down, Ben took out his blaster and he fired it at some robots blowing their heads off and Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Lodestar.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted running towards a robot and he rammed his head into it knocking it down, Lodestar held her arms out and lifted two robots into the air and she slammed them into one another.

"They're just stalling us until Aggregor can fix his ship," Derrick said firing his pistol at some robots.

"Not going to happen," Lodestar said as a sphere appeared around her and she ran off.

"Daisuke, wait for us!" Ben shouted as the group ran after her and Lodestar flew into Aggregor's ship.

"Daisuke! It's a trap!" Max shouted just before the ship exploded in a massive fireball sending debris everywhere and a pillar of smoke and fire into the sky and Ben and Gwen made a mana shield in front of the others.

"No," Derrick said sadly just before he and the others saw the remnants of Lodestar float into the air and they joined together before a flash of gold light obscured them from view and when the light died down Lodestar stood there unharmed and she turned back into Daisuke.

"Daisuke, how did you…?" Veemon asked his partner.

"Magnets," she answered. "But you were right about it being a trap,"

"Not a trap for us. It must be for any Plumbers who would come to investigate," Gwen said.

"So if Aggregor isn't here, then where is he?" Ben asked. Meanwhile in Los Soledad, Aggregor blew a wall down with his spear and he walked in with two robots and he held up a scanner and pointed it at a tarp covered object and he walked towards it and pulled the tarp off to reveal Professor Paradox's old time machine.

"Here it is. Everything that I need, bring the prisoners pens and set them up right here," he ordered the robots walking over and he picked up some machinery and walked back to the machine.

"Nothing, I can't find a trace of him," Kevin said as he flew the Rust Bucket.

"Gwen? What about you?" Daisuke asked and Gwen's eyes glowed briefly.

"Nothing, sorry," she answered.

"You did your best. We'll just have to find another way to track him down," Daisuke said.

"We've got company," Max said and sure enough a fighter jet flew alongside the Rust Bucket.

"I think they want us to pull over," Kevin said and later the team were inside a hanger.

"Daddy, Uncle Max this is…." Daisuke said standing beside Colonel Rozum.

"Good to see you again Colonel Rozum," Max said shaking the Colonel's hand.

"I wish the circumstances were better Max," the colonel said.

"You know everybody," Daisuke said and Max smiled.

"Ever since you kids helped us get that nuke back from that alien. The Air Force has assigned me to handle all of the weird stuff," Rozum explained.

"Weird stuff?" Yolei asked.

"Aliens, monsters, UFOs, and my case has got all three. And a time machine, fifty years ago the US government made a failed attempt to build one," Rozum said.

"In Los Soledad," Gwen said.

"That's classified information," Rozum said.

"We know a lot of stuff we shouldn't," Kevin replied.

"Did you know that three hours ago, someone set of the bases old alarms?" Rozum asked. "I sent men to investigate but they're being held back by these," he said holding up a photo of one of Aggregor's robots.

"They belong to Aggregor. We're working the same case," Daisuke told him.

"That base is under a red seal. If my men can't reclaim it, then my orders are to destroy it," Rozum explained as Paradox appeared.

"That would be a major error, or was that a colonel error. I'm not very good with rank," he said.

"How'd you get in here?" Rozum asked reaching for his sidearm. "Where's my…"

"I took it from you before I arrived, disgusting things," Paradox said holding up a pistol before he threw it away.

"It's alright Colonel Rozum. He's a time traveller," Daisuke explained.

"Professor Paradox. Hello," Paradox said shaking the colonel's hand.

"He's helped us out before," Daisuke said.

"But only in the worse cases," Yolei added.

"I see that you and Daisuke have ended your feud, Miss Inoue," Paradox said.

"Of course. I don't know why you didn't talk to me about that when we were fighting the Highbreed," Yolei said.

"Well, you know me. There are some things I can't interfere in," Paradox replied.

"You kind of remind me of the Doctor from Doctor Who," Hawkmon told him and Paradox smiled.

"Yes, I get that a lot," he said and Daisuke looked around.

"So where's your TARDIS?" she asked him.

"My TARDIS is my stopwatch my dear," he answered.

"Seriously? Your TARDIS is your stopwatch?" Daisuke asked him.

"Says the girl with the transforming wrist watch," Paradox answered.

"Touché," Daisuke replied.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Ben asked Paradox.

"Oh yes, Aggregor intends to use an entropy pump, the power source for my time machine. Which I must say was not a failed experiment. He intends to use it for his own means which lean towards the nefarious," Paradox explained.

"All the more reason to bomb the place," Rozum said.

"If you were to start dropping bombs on an active entropy pump, the results would be disastrous. As in destroying reality for several light-years disastrous," Paradox told him.

"Can't you go back in time and disable the engine or something?" Daisuke asked him.

"Travelling in time weakens the fabric of space, the reality at Los Soledad is already paper thin," Paradox answered.

"So you can't go yourself?" Derrick asked.

"No. Even if I could, I have other business demanding my attention even more crucial. A long time ago in a galaxy far far away," Paradox answered.

"You stole that line from Star Wars," Kevin told him.

"I'm a time traveller, who is to say that I will not eventually say it first?" Paradox asked him.

"Alright Daisuke, you can have a shot. But if you fail, I still have my orders," Rozum told her and she nodded.

"A word Kevin Ethan," Paradox said.

"Sure," Kevin replied and both walked away from the others.

"There is a limit to what I can tell you, things will get worse before they get better. I'm sorry," he said.

"What're you talking about?" Kevin asked him.

"Try to remember who your friends are," Paradox answered.

"Hey if you're giving out future advice, I want some," Daisuke said.

"I could tell you and your friends to not lean against the Chrono Randomization Barrier, but I know someone won't pay attention," Paradox replied.

"Don't lean against the what?" Ben asked.

"My point exactly. Good luck all," Paradox said as he walked away and vanished in a flash of light.

"Your friends are weird," Rozum said.

"Yeah we are, but we're dependable," Daisuke told him. "Let's go save the world," she said and soon Daisuke and her team were outside Los Soledad and Daisuke was balancing on her father's shoulders.

"What do you see?" Kevin asked her and Daisuke saw dozens of Aggregor's robots.

"The killer robot showroom floor," she answered.

"The Air Force has pulled their troops back, but they are at our disposal," Max said.

"They'll just get in the way," Yolei said.

"She's right. Time to go all out," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Swampfire, she then tapped the Ultimatrix symbol and she turned into Ultimate Swampfire and she held her hands to the stone wall and it melted and the robots all turned to face her and her team, Ultimate Swampfire ran towards the robots and she pulled two of the bulbs on her arm and threw them at the robots and they exploded in a massive blue fireball destroying several robots. Gwen threw several mana discs at the robots knocking them down and Ben put on his Exo-suit and he jumped and punched several robots knocking them to the ground and Veemon rammed his head into several robots while Hawkmon delivered flying kicks to a few robots. Kevin who had absorbed the metal from his car had turned his arm into a hammer and he swung it at a robot knocking its head off. Derrick and Max fired their plasma pistols at the robots knocking some down when two stood on the left and right of them and fired at the same time but both Plumbers ducked and the robots were destroyed by their own attacks. "At this rate, we'll be inside before Aggregor even knows we are here," Ultimate Swampfire said, however unknown to them Aggregor was watching them on a screen.

"I need more time," he said walking towards the time machine and he put on a headband and Ra'ad, P'andor, Andreas, Bivalvan and Galapagus who were in their stasis pods vanished and reappeared in front of the team.

"They made it out. Hey guys," Ultimate Swampfire said but the five Andromeda aliens growled. "Uh guys? It's me Daisuke," she told the aliens but P'andor blasted her with an energy blast from his grill plate sending her flying back. "And you don't care," she mumbled.

"What's wrong with them?" Veemon asked as Andreas slammed his hand into the ground and it vibrated and shook the ground violently.

"I don't know, but I don't like it," Ben said as Galapagus began to blow a gust of wind at him and Gwen.

"Galapagus doesn't even know how to fight," Gwen said as Ra'ad flew past Ultimate Swampfire.

"It's those headbands, we saw them before with Animo," she said.

"Really? Mind control headbands? Is that some new fashion statement?" Yolei asked as Bivalvan ran towards her and she sidestepped him and slammed his head into a wall and the headband shattered.

"What happened? How did I…." he then vanished before he could finish.

"Did you just waste Bivalvan?" Kevin asked her.

"Aggregor must have teleported him somewhere else," Derrick said as he ducked under a blast from P'andor. Ra'ad flew behind Ultimate Swampfire and wrapped his tentacles around her and electrocuted her making her scream in pain before she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Feedback and absorbed the electricity and she threw Ra'ad away before she was enveloped in another flash of light and she turned into a new alien which was about an inch tall. She had grey skin with an icy blue circuit-like design on it. She possessed icy blue wings as well as one large, icy blue cyclopean-eye. Her body was a carbon/silicon-based alloy, and she had triangular feet and the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest

"Nanomech!" she exclaimed though her voice was squeaky and high pitched. "This is a new one. Kind of reminds me of Stinkfly only smaller," she said before firing an energy blast from her eye at the headband on Ra'ad and shattered it and he was teleported away. "And apparently with laser blasts instead of goo," she added.

"Oh come on!" Gwen shouted as she kept throwing mana discs at Galapagus but they weren't affecting him and she threw one to the side and it flew around the abandoned buildings and hit Galapagus in the head knocking him to the ground and he was teleported away, Andreas was sitting on Kevin using his jackhammer arms but Ben punched Andreas in the head breaking the headband and he was teleported away and Nanomech fired a blast at P'andor shattering his headband and he was teleported away as well.

"That's all of them, we're going in. I want everyone to remain sharp, our first priority is…." Nanomech said before Kevin laughed. "What?" she asked.

"Its head to take you seriously with that voice," he answered and Nanomech growled before she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Rath.

"WHAT ABOUT NOW KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN!" she roared and Kevin gulped and backed up slightly. Meanwhile Aggregor was standing in front of Paradox's time machine when Rath smashed through the wall. "It's over Aggregor!" she told him as the others followed her inside.

"I had intended to take them back to Osmos, but you forced me to improvise," Aggregor said.

"You're overloading that entropy pump, in a few minutes it will blow," Max told him.

"In a few minutes I will not care," Aggregor replied. "I will be ready to absorb the powers of all five of those aliens, and I will become unstoppable,"

"Then we better stop you before then," Ben said throwing a mana disc at Aggregor hitting him in the face and he growled.

"You can't beat us all," Veemon told him.

"Not without more power," Aggregor said holding his hand in front of the time machine and he began to absorb energy from it.

"You can't do that, you know what it will do to you," Kevin told him.

"What?' Because I am Osmosian absorbing energy causes insanity?" Aggregor asked him.

"Yes!" he answered.

"All lies. Told by the strong to control the weak," Aggregor said.

"Kevin….is that true?" Gwen asked.

"It's not a lie it happened to me when I was a kid. Stop before it's too late," Kevin said before Aggregor blasted him with his spear.

"There is no time for a debate, my transfer machine is at full power," Aggregor said placing his hands on two handles and he began to glow red. "Yes!" he roared as the surrounding area cracked before fragments flew towards the group.

"What's happening?" Yolei asked.

"The entropy pump is giving out, if we don't shut it off….!" Derrick shouted.

"On it!" Rath shouted before she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she ran towards Aggregor and she shoved him out of the way and she rammed her fist into the machine and the machine was destroyed.

"Nice work Daisuke," Max said.

"I'd have gone for the off switch myself," Kevin said.

"There's an off switch?" Ben asked him.

"Guys, the aliens are gone," Gwen said pointing to the five pods where the Andromeda aliens used to be.

"That is because my plan succeeded!" everyone turned to see Aggregor behind the machine and he knocked it over and now he had the hands and legs of Bivalvan, the front torso of Galapagus, the unarmoured back of Andreas as well as his arms, he had P'andor's faceplate on his neck and seal on his chest, and a head resembling that of Ra'ad his eyes were now blood red and his height was now ten feet tall. "The aliens are all in me!" he announced.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	11. Chapter 11

Map of Infinity

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"You killed them!" Humungousaur shouted angrily at Aggregor.

"I absorbed them. All their power is mine," he replied holding his hands up and their crackled with electricity, Humungousaur then tackled him into a wall and she then threw him to the other side of the room and he crashed to the ground, she then ran past the others who watched as she punched Aggregor in the face making him fall to the ground before Humungousaur threw him through the roof and he crashed into a military vehicle and she smashed through the wall and grabbed a truck and she slammed it down onto Aggregor before throwing it away, she then grabbed him by the throat and she punched him hard sending him flying and he crashed into the ground and groaned before Humungousaur ran up and punched him sending him flying through a building, he then looked to see the building being lifted by Humungousaur and she threw it at him and it landed on top of him. Humungousaur panted heavily before she heard Aggregor groan. She tore through the debris and grabbed him by his throat.

"You want some more!?" she shouted pulling her fist back only for Ben to grab it with his mana and Humungousaur turned and glared at him. "Let go of me!" she demanded but Ben remained silent and Humungousaur growled as she punched Aggregor with her free hand several times before she stopped and began to walk away until she heard Aggregor laughing, she and Ben saw him standing up.

"Was that the best you had? Because I never felt a thing," he said before he punched Humungousaur sending her flying into a building. "I am as invulnerable as Bivalvan's armour, Motomiya can't hurt me," he said arrogantly.

"Eratico!" Ben shouted holding his hands out and a bubble of mana appeared around Aggregor before it shattered.

"Did you know the Galapagus's can't be harmed by mana!?" Aggregor asked Ben before he fired energy beams from his eyes but Ben made a shield of mana which began to crack and Aggregor smirked as the shield shattered and Ben was sent flying back.

"Ben!" Gwen shouted running up to her cousin.

"He's alright. Which is more than what I can say for Aggregor," Derrick said as he pulled out a plasma pistol and he fired it at Aggregor making him stumble back before he fired an electric blast from his hand at Derrick and he was hit and sent flying back and he rolled across the ground. Kevin then absorbed some of the road and he ran towards Aggregor who caught his punch and slammed him into the ground and then picked him up and threw him away. As he turned to walk away he was hit by a beam of ice and was encased in a block of ice and Arctiguana ran up to him, he then broke out of the ice easily and he swatted her away.

"You can't defeat me I am the most powerful being in the universe," he told her and she growled at him.

"You haven't won yet. Allow me to introduce my ultimate form," she said slapping the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest and it gained four spikes and her body began to change. She grew greatly in size and her body gained more bulk, she had white armour, her teeth now became sharper. She had ice covering sections of her back and shoulders, with large icy blue cannons sticking out. There were also small ice growths on her arms and the black markings on her face now changed to blue. "Ultimate Arctiguana!" she bellowed in a deeper voice and she towered over Aggregor.

"Impressive," Aggregor said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet!" Ultimate Arctiguana shouted as she fired massive beams of ice from her cannons towards Aggregor and once they made contact they instantly trapped him in ice. Ultimate Arctiguana then turned back into normal Arctiguana when she saw the ice chip and Aggregor's eyes glow before the ice shattered and she was hit by an energy blast from his eyes and was knocked out and she turned back into Daisuke and Aggregor flew off.

"Wake up Daisuke Motomiya," she heard a voice tell her, she slowly opened her eyes and saw Azmuth standing over her and she groaned.

"Azmuth?" she asked sitting up and she held her head. Derrick groaned in pain as Max helped him stand while Kevin helped Ben up. "Where's Aggregor?"

"Long gone I'm afraid. His long term goal is why I am here," Azmuth answered.

"You never show up unless something important just happened," Gwen told him.

"Yes. We find ourselves in a situation so dire, that I might need to give Daisuke the new Omnitrix I've been working on as a successor to the Ultimatrix," Azmuth said.

"Can I put it on? That might give me an edge over Aggregor," Daisuke told him.

"It's still in development. By the time it gets finished, it will be too late," Azmuth replied.

"Well if you're not here to help, then we'll talk later," Daisuke said standing up.

"Wait Daisuke….hear him out," Derrick said holding his side.

"Aggregor has got to be looking for a ship to replace his busted one," Daisuke said.

"The best way to find one is to attack some Forever Knight castles," Kevin said.

"What about the Plumber bases?" Gwen asked.

"Listen to me! Aggregor will not be looking for a ship. With his new powers he doesn't need one!" Azmuth shouted.

"Then we'll never find him," Ben said.

"Listen and you will. I know where Aggregor is going, and if we don't stop him soon, the whole universe will tremble before his might," Azmuth told them before he snapped his fingers and the whole team vanished and reappeared on another planet. "Welcome to Galvan Mark 2,"

"You recreated your whole planet?" Gwen asked him.

"Of course we did, it was damaged during the war," he answered as he walked over to a console and pressed a button. "Stop wasting time on trivialities," he told her as an image of an infinity symbol appeared on the screen. "Behold, the map of infinity,"

"That's just a legend," Kevin said.

"No, it is as real as you and I," Azmuth said as Derrick held his head.

"A complete map of space time?" he asked.

"Extending through seventeen dimensions. With it, one could travel anywhere, so valuable is this map that Professor Paradox himself divided it up into four pieces and hid them throughout the galaxy. This was Aggregor's plan from the beginning, he kidnapped those creatures for the powers they possessed. With them he can survive the arduous journey to find the four pieces of the map," Azmuth explained.

"I don't see the importance of finding the map," Gwen said.

"It's not the map Gwen, it's where he's going once he has it," Max told her.

"He's going to the Forge of Creation," Derrick said weakly and Daisuke walked over and put her hand on his forehead.

"Dad, you look terrible. You've got a fever," she said worried.

"I'm fine baby girl," he replied.

"No you are not. Aggregor's electrical attack damaged his entire nervous system. It's going to take time for it to be repaired," Azmuth explained as three more Galvans walked into the room with a large tank behind them. "My assistants will replace your damaged central nervous system with a new one. A few weeks in a regen tank should do the trick,"

"After the mission, maybe," Derrick said.

"Dad, you won't last that long," Daisuke told him.

"Not without treatment. You have done great things for the universe Derrick Motomiya, now you must rest and recover," Azmuth told Derrick who sighed.

"Alright, be safe baby girl," he told Daisuke who smiled and nodded.

"I always am," she replied as she turned towards Yolei. "Yolei, I need you and Hawkmon to take care of any bad guys in Bellwood that might take advantage of our absence on Earth,"

"But my orders…." Yolei said.

"I'm making changes to them. From now on, you are to help Dai and her team whenever they're on Earth," Derrick told her as Max helped him walk off following the three assistants.

"I understand. Kick Aggregor's ass for me, Dai!" Yolei exclaimed.

"Don't worry. I intend to," Daisuke replied with a grin as Yolei and Hawkmon vanished in a flash of light.

"Mama," Daisuke turned to see Glaciem fly up to her.

"Glaciem? What're you doing here?" she asked.

"While you were fighting Aggregor, Paradox brought your daughter. He said she'll be very useful to finding the first Map of Infinity piece," Azmuth answered. "If Aggregor were to collect all four pieces of the map he can travel to the Forge of Creation and obtain the greatest power in the universe,"

"Where's Paradox, why doesn't he help?" Kevin asked.

"He already has. He erected a Chrono Randomization Barrier that hides the Forge of Creation from everyone except for its inhabitants and whoever has the map," Azmuth answered.

"Got it, we just need to stop Aggregor one time out of four and he's done for," Ben said.

"Yes, but you must succeed. That much power in Aggregor's hands would spell disaster for everyone," Azmuth said. Soon the team along with Glaciem were in the Rust Bucket flying through space and everyone except Glaciem were wearing space suits.

"So where are we going again?" Daisuke asked.

"A planet called Mykdl'dy," Gwen answered as her screen beeped. "Oh, this is weird," she said.

"What?" Ben asked her.

"It's really close to the sun and tidally locked," Gwen answered.

"And that means?" Kevin asked.

"The same side of the planet always faces the sun," Gwen answered. "Sun side the ground is molten and the temperature is 3,600 degrees, on the night side it's a little cooler, 320 below zero," she explained as they saw the planet and one side was frozen solid while the other side was molten.

"This won't work. Our suits will fail instantly on the hot side of the planet and they are only good for maybe an hour on the cold side," Kevin said as Gwen, Ben, Veemon and Daisuke put their helmets on and Ben looked at his backside.

"What're you doing?" Daisuke asked him.

"This is a Plumbers suit, I was just making sure my butt wasn't showing," he answered and Daisuke rolled her eyes as the Rust Bucket landed on the planet's surface and everyone disembarked.

"Welcome to the twilight zone," Veemon said.

"We're right between the hot and cold sides?" Ben asked as the group walked off.

"This planet is inhabited by alien colonists, keepers of an ancient temple they discovered here thousands of years ago," Gwen explained as they came upon a temple. "That temple,"

"But the atmosphere is either frozen solid or on fire. Who could leave here?" Kevin asked.

"The colonists find it quite comfortable," Gwen answered as they arrived at the temple and they saw several white Necrofriggians standing in front of the temple.

"Necrofriggians, the same race as Big Chill," Daisuke said.

"So they aren't bothered by the heat, or the cold," Gwen said.

"And hopefully us," Ben added as Glaciem flew towards the Necrofriggians.

"Glaciem!" Daisuke shouted running after her daughter and the Necrofriggians looked at them both and flew towards Daisuke and Glaciem when one more Necrofriggian appeared standing on a ledge.

"Stop! They have a child with them," he shouted.

"So we should just abandon our duties?" one of the Necrofriggians asked as the Necrofriggian flew down towards him.

"Stand down now or you will be severely punished," he said sternly. "Who is looking after you child?" he asked Glaciem.

"Mama," she answered flying beside Daisuke.

"Uh hi," she greeted. "I'm Daisuke Motomiya, you know the famous Dai 10?" she asked.

"What brings you here human?" one of the Necrofriggians asked her.

"Uh….me and my daughter and friends came to see the temple," she answered.

"Why should we allow you to pass?" one of the Necrofriggians asked her.

"There's a bad alien man coming here to get the artefact inside the temple. Can you please let us pass so we can stop him?" Glaciem asked him.

"I'm sorry little one but we can't abandon our duties," he answered and Glaciem did puppy dog eyes.

"Pwease?" she asked cutely.

"But we'll make an exception in this case," he answered. "I will be your guide then," he then told them.

"Why?" Veemon asked.

"This temple is filled with traps, without a guide you would surely perish," the Necrofriggian answered.

"Oh sure, we'd appreciate it," Daisuke said and the Necrofriggian nodded and he walked off and Daisuke, Glaciem and the rest of her team followed him into the temple.

"Nice place," Ben said.

"Yeah, if you don't mind being cooked or frozen solid," Kevin said as he stepped on a tile and it sunk into the ground and glowed.

"That's not good," Veemon said as a wall opened up and a giant hammer with spikes swung down and hit Kevin, Ben and Gwen.

"Guys!" Daisuke shouted worried, the hammer was then pushed back slowly and Kevin was covered in rock and Ben and Gwen were unharmed.

"I didn't know you could armour up that fast," Ben said.

"Well you know with the proper incentive," Kevin replied.

"That rock has been here for thousands of years, you should be safe from the elements," Gwen told him.

"There are more traps ahead," the Necrofriggian guide explained.

"Then we better be careful," Daisuke said walking off following the guide and soon the group were walking along a narrow walkway.

"Be sure to watch your footing," the guide warned them just as Kevin stepped on a panel and it glowed.

"What did he just say?" Veemon asked as the floor below everyone opened up and Glaciem caught Daisuke who grabbed Veemon while Ben, Gwen and Kevin fell towards a pool of green liquid, Gwen held her hands out and made a bubble of mana around her, Ben and Kevin just before they splashed into the liquid.

"Acid," Kevin said.

"Actually I think its liquid methane," Gwen said.

"Also not good from swimming in," Ben said as Daisuke, Veemon and Glaciem landed on the ground surrounding the liquid.

"Where's the guide?" Veemon asked.

"I think he went back outside," Daisuke answered, sure enough the guide walked out of the temple just as Aggregor landed and he walked towards the temple.

"Halt! No one may enter the temple apart from Dai 10 and her allies!" one Necrofriggian shouted.

"Is that right?" he asked shooting electricity from his hands at the guards electrocuting them all and he walked into the temple. Meanwhile Kevin, Gwen and Ben jumped onto solid ground and they along with Daisuke, Glaciem and Veemon saw three doors and heard a loud roar from one of them.

"Which way?" Kevin asked as Gwen's eyes glowed and she walked through a door and the others followed after her.

"Should we be going this way? I kind of feel something bad is down here," Ben said.

"Keep moving," Veemon said pushing him and Ben stumbled forward and he bumped into Kevin and Gwen and the trio fell forward and fell down a slide and screamed. "Uh….whoops,"

"Veemon," Daisuke groaned before she jumped down the slide after the others and Glaciem and Veemon followed her down and when they reached the bottom they landed on top of the others who groaned before they all heard a growl and they looked up to see a large maroon dragon-like alien with two heads. It walked on four legs and had six red eyes on each head. It also had very sharp teeth and it roared.

"What can this thing do?" Ben asked and the alien breathed a stream of fire from one of its two heads and it breathed a beam of ice from its other head towards the gang, Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Echo Echo and she let loose a sonic scream which shattered the ice attack while Gwen sent a wave of mana at the fire and deflected it, Echo Echo then tapped the Ultimatrix dial on her chest and it gained four spikes and she transformed. She now had blue metal skin and fifteen blue, removable speaker-like components attached to her body which was an overall rounded design, she had longer arms and legs. On her back was a marking resembling a cassette tape, she was about Ben's height and she had stumped feet and the evolved Ultimatrix symbol on her chest

"Ultimate Echo Echo!" she exclaimed her voice sounding more robotic.

"Guess who is made of stuff you can't hurt," Kevin said as he ran towards the alien which breathed fire at him but he wasn't affected and he jumped and slammed his fists into the head knocking it down to the ground, Ultimate Echo Echo pulled off two of her discs and she threw them at the other head and they flew towards either side and let loose a sonic wave which made the alien roar in pain before it dropped to the ground.

"Oh yeah, I rule," Ultimate Echo Echo said before walking off.

"Shouldn't your name be Ultimate Echo Ultimate Echo?" Kevin asked her.

"Not the time Kevin," she answered as the group walked down a corridor and Veemon stepped on a tile and it glowed.

"Rats," he said as hundreds of needles were fired from every direction towards the group but Ben and Gwen made bubbles of mana defending everyone and they ran down the corridor and the needles stopped.

"They stopped," Kevin said.

"Our weight was probably what triggered them," Ultimate Echo Echo said picking one needle up. "Nasty," she said.

"Careful, they probably poisoned," Kevin told her and she threw the needle away and she walked off and the others followed until they arrived at a large door.

"The piece of the map is on the other side," Gwen said as Ben put on his Exo-suit and he and Kevin lifted up the heavy door as high as they could, Gwen then walked past them to get the map piece when she saw a needle in her arm and she pulled it out of her arm. "I think I was…." She said before she collapsed.

"Gwen!" Ben and Kevin shouted, Veemon ran up and he grabbed Gwen and dragged her back towards the others.

"Dai, grab the map piece, we can't hold this up much longer," Ben said as XLR8 sped past them down the tunnel and she returned seconds later with the piece of the map.

"Got it, quick Ben make a copy of it with your powers," she told Ben who nodded and he focused and a replica of the map piece appeared and XLR8 sped back down the tunnel before returning and she picked Gwen up and Veemon jumped onto her back. "Let's go!" she exclaimed running off and Kevin and Ben followed her out of the temple just before Aggregor arrived at the door and he smirked thinking he beat the team and he smashed through the door and he walked off and grabbed the fake map piece and he smirked in victory.

"One down, three to….." he said before the piece vanished. "What? Impossible unless...Motomiya!" he roared in outrage. Meanwhile the team had made it back to the Rust Bucket and were leaving the planet.

"One piece down," Daisuke said holding the map piece in her hand.

"Yeah, but Aggregor isn't going to stop searching for the other three pieces," Ben said.

"I know that, which is why we will keep searching for the other three pieces and stop Aggregor once and for all," Daisuke said determined and her team nodded.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	12. Chapter 12

Reflected Glory

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"There milord, we have visual conformation on the fallen object," said a Forever Knight as he along with five more Forever Knights on hover bikes which were all heading towards what appeared to be alien technology which had crashed to Earth.

"Meaning you see it?" the knight asked him.

"Uh….well. Yes," the other knight answered.

"Calm yourself fellow knight. Brevity is the soul of wit," the knight told him before he skidded to a halt along with the other Forever Knights as Daisuke along with Ben, Kevin, Gwen and Yolei who was atop Halsemon stood in front of them.

"Yeah? Well what is the soul of the half-wit?" Daisuke asked them as four Forever Knights climbed off their hover bikes and pulled out rods which turned into their lances while the other two knights remained on their hover bikes and took out their lances as well and they flew towards Daisuke when she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she transformed into Armodrillo and she slammed her arms down on the two hover bikes destroying them and the two knights were sent flying, Gwen threw mana discs at two of the Forever Knights knocking them back while Kevin ducked under another knights lance and elbowed him in the face before grabbing his helmet.

"I'm betting your lasers can't hurt your own armour," he said he absorbed the metal from the armour and he was hit by another knights laser lance but he was unharmed and he elbowed the knight sending him flying towards Gwen and he rolled across the ground before standing up and running back towards Kevin. Another knight ran towards Ben who made a shield of mana in front of his as the knight pressed his lance against it and it arched with red electricity.

"That alien tech is ours by right of salvage," the knight told Ben.

"Meaning finders keepers?" Ben asked as his shield shattered and he threw a mana disc at the knight's feet tripping him up. Meanwhile Armodrillo was drilling a hole in a ground and she sunk into the earth as two knights ran up to the hole.

"Come out and fight coward," one of them said.

"Tempest Wing!" Halsemon shouted as he spun around creating a tornado which picked up the two Forever knights and threw them down to the ground. Kevin turned his arms into blades and he was fighting with the last two Forever Knights before he kicked both of them away and turned his hands into slabs.

"Nighty knights," he said before Armodrillo burst out of the ground and she grabbed the two Forever knights and slammed their heads together knocking them out and she dropped them. "I had them," Kevin told her.

"You were fooling around," Armodrillo told him as she turned back into Daisuke.

"More like showing off," Ben said as he walked up to her.

"Says the expert," Kevin said as his body turned back to normal and Halsemon landed and Yolei climbed off as a bright light appeared.

"More trouble," Gwen said.

"Alright folks, we'll take it from here," a familiar voice said as Cash and J.T walked up in front of the light.

"J.T and Cash are on the case," Cash said making everyone look at them shocked.

"Alright folks, if you would just step aside so we can do our jobs," J.T said before Gwen made a wall of mana in front of them.

"Your job?" she asked them.

"Last I heard your job was giving wedgies to crying freshman," Kevin told them.

"People change Levin, you did. Or do you still want to kill Motomiya over there?" Cash asked him.

"Not as much as I want to kick your butts right now," Kevin answered.

"Cash, J.T do you think you're doing here?" Ben asked them.

"We're Plumbers," Cash answered as he and J.T pulled out Plumber badges.

"They're fakes," Yolei said.

"No duh. But they're nice then mine," Kevin replied.

"Where did you two get those?" Daisuke asked them.

"Let's not talk about it now. We're on camera," J.T whispered to her pointing to the camera behind him and Cash.

"That's another thing. Why are we on camera?" Ben asked holding his hand up in front of his face to block the bright light as the person holding the camera walked towards them.

"Turn that light off!" Daisuke shouted.

"Hey kids, Oliver Thompson," a voice said as the light on the camera turned off.

"Now I remember you. Sorry that I left you without a job, Mr. Thompson," Daisuke apologised.

"It's alright. I'm actually glad that Harangue is in prison. After all, he was willing to risk killing innocent bystanders just to destroy you was crossing the line," Oliver said before he looked at Yolei. "I take it that you were the one to call him, right?" he asked her.

"Of course. I got his phone number by hacking into his personal profile," she answered.

"You can hack into the personal profiles of people?" Cash asked her impressed.

"Yup! I'm very good with computers. Hacking is like child's play to me," she answered before she smirked. "I even hacked into Ben's profile after I made amends with Dai and found out that he was afraid of peacocks!"

"THAT IS NOT TRUE!" Ben shouted with an embarrassed blush on his face.

"Actually, it is," Gwen said and Kevin started laughing.

"Oh my god, Benji! You're afraid of peacocks?! That is a lame phobia!" he told Ben who pouted and J.T laughed as well before Cash elbowed him.

"Ow! Sorry, Cash. It's just that the entire time I was friends with Ben until I started bullying him alongside you, he never even mentioned his fear of peacocks to me," he said.

"Well, Dai's afraid of squirrels!" Ben shouted and Daisuke looked at him horrified.

"I can't help it! They're just so creepy with their big innocent eyes! One of them even got on top my head once!" she shouted and everyone else started laughing.

"I can't believe that the great Dai 10 is afraid of cute squirrels!" Gwen said.

"It was so hilarious seeing Dai freak out after that squirrel went on top of her head," Yolei said.

"Is this being recorded?" Kevin asked Oliver who shook his head.

"Actually, we can edit this part out. We don't want to make this too embarrassing," he answered.

"Thank goodness," Hawkmon said before he saw J.T and Cash walking towards the alien technology. "Get away from there!" he shouted at them.

"You guys don't know if it's safe. It could….." Kevin trailed off as Cash touched the alien technology and it glowed and shook before turning into a large robot. "Have an automatic defence system activated by touch," he finished.

"He did it!" J.T shouted pointing at Cash before both ran off as the robot stomped down missing both of them, Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into an alien similar to Galapagus only with the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest and with icy blue coloured eyes.

"Terraspin!" she shouted before stepping back as the robot stomped down where she was narrowly missing her, Gwen threw mana discs at the robot making it back up and Kevin put his hand on the robot and absorbed the metal before he was grabbed by the robot and thrown into the side of the quarry and he fell to the ground while Cash and J.T hid behind a rock.

"Cash, J.T work it. It's all about you," Oliver said aiming the camera at them.

"Uh….Terraspin hit him!" J.T shouted as Terraspin was kicked back by the robot. "And Gwen, Ben use your manyana," he told the cousins.

"It's called mana!" Ben shouted as he held his hands out and mana shot out of his hands and wrapped around the robot which struggled against the mana before it broke free and Ben was sent flying onto his back while Kevin tried to attack the robot with his arms turned into blades but they barely affected the robot which picked him up. Terraspin retracted her head into her shell and her limbs began to spin around and she flew towards the robot and hit it in the back before she landed on her back. The robot walked towards her and stomped on her but she grabbed its foot and began to spin around on the ground taking the robot with her.

"Perfect," J.T said.

"Just like we planned," Cash said as he and J.T high-fived. The robot began to fall to pieces and a small cylinder full with yellow liquid flew off and hit a Forever Knight in the head and he sat up shaking his head, he then saw the cylinder and grabbed it before he and two other Forever Knights ran off just as the Terraspin stopped spinning around and then remains of the robot fell to the ground and she turned back into Daisuke who was dizzy.

"Don't worry guys, I got this," she said before falling to the ground with spirals in her eyes.

"Outstanding, great show everybody," Oliver said walking up with the camera and Daisuke stood up.

"What show?" she asked him.

"Alienated, my new hot webcast staring J.T and Cash," he answered as Cash and J.T stood behind her and Kevin grabbed them by the collar and lifted them off the ground and Oliver turned the camera off.

"The Forever Knights took off," Gwen said.

"Terrific," Yolei said sarcastically.

"Okay you two, start talking," Kevin told Cash and J.T.

"Okay, we had this webcast and Oliver said he could make us rich and famous if we just let a camera crew follow us around," Cash said.

"We didn't mean to cause any trouble. Honest, it was all Cash's idea, I just went along with it…." J.T said before Kevin dropped both of them on their butts.

"Wait. Is this about that blog of yours, the one where you say you are the brains behind Daisuke?" Ben asked them.

"A blog, why didn't you tell me?" Daisuke asked him.

"Because I knew you would chase after them the next time you turned into Rath," he answered.

"Rath would never….okay good point," she replied.

"Besides I didn't think that anyone was paying attention to it," Ben said.

"Well I was, I know a goldmine when I see it. A live webcast, J.T and Cash in action," Oliver said.

"How'd you two even know about this spaceship crash?" Daisuke asked Cash and J.T.

"You guys might be hotshots with your powers and magic wristwatches," Cash said.

"But our network for searching for alien tech is second to none," J.T said. "The truth is Dai, you got it all. Superpowers, fame, fans and we're just…."

"What?" Kevin asked them.

"Nobodies, we're just nobodies," J.T answered.

"Trying to be somebodies," Cash added. "And besides you owe us Motomiya, who took your side at school huh?" he asked her.

"That's true," she answered.

"Plus the thing about being nobodies, that couldn't have been easy for them to admit, maybe it wouldn't hurt," Gwen said.

"For a while at least, we can see how it goes," Ben suggested.

"Forget it, count me out. I don't need more fame," Daisuke said walking off.

"Yeah, I'm out too," Kevin said walking after her.

"We'll give you ten percent of the revenue stream," J.T told them making both stop.

"Fifty," Kevin said.

"Thirty, plus a signing bonus up front," J.T replied.

"Well I could use the money. What the heck I'm in," Daisuke said.

"Let's make some magic," Kevin said making Cash and J.T smile as Oliver turned the camera on again.

"Yeah, we may not look like much by Dai 10 would be lost without us," J.T said.

"We call all the shots, we're the brains behind the operation," Cash said unknown to them Psyphon was watching the broadcast.

"The brains eh? I should have known," he said to himself.

"What were the Forever Knights looking for anyway?" Yolei asked.

"Nothing specific, they're always looking for alien tech," Kevin answered.

"Well, I heard them say they got what they needed before they left," J.T told the group.

"We should track them down then," Gwen said as her eyes glowed briefly. "Nothing, it would help if I had a personal item or something," she said before Cash tripped over a laser lance and fell to the ground.

"What's this?" he asked picking the weapon up.

"It's a laser lance," Kevin answered.

"Cool, my own weapon," Cash said before Gwen grabbed it using her mana.

"A weapon is the last thing that you need," Ben told him as Gwen held the weapon in her hands and her eyes glowed.

"Got them, let's get going," she said.

"Actually do you mind if we make a few stops first? We still got a show to do," Oliver said walking off.

"Actually we do mind," Daisuke said.

"Great, let's get going," Oliver said and Daisuke sighed and soon she was driving her car with Ben, Cash, Veemon and Gwen inside while Kevin, J.T, Yolei, Hawkmon and Oliver were in Kevin's car.

"So what's it like being you?" J.T asked Kevin.

"Awesome," he answered.

"I knew it," J.T said as Daisuke overtook Kevin's car.

"On second thought Cash, having you and J.T come along might not be such a good idea," Ben told him.

"I didn't want to say anything but I need the money this will bring it, my mom needs an operation," he explained.

"Oh come on," Daisuke said not believing him.

"He's telling the truth. I can see it in his aura," Gwen said.

"You just made that up," Daisuke said and Gwen smiled and shrugged and soon the group had arrived at the beach where Vilgax's ship blew up.

"That's where we blew up Vilgax's ship. We had Dai and the others keep him occupied with good old fisticuffs, meanwhile J.T and I….we uh…." Cash said before looking at J.T.

"Uh….set the reactor core to overload," he said before Oliver pointed the camera at Daisuke and Kevin and Daisuke scratched her head.

"They blew up the…..uh, I mean sure yeah. That's how it happened," she said.

"Good thing you got them to pick up your slack huh Dai," Kevin said and Daisuke pouted. Next the group were at the abandoned circus where Daisuke's sister and mother were taken.

"This is where Daisuke got outmanoeuvred by three old enemies, or would have if I weren't calling the shots," Cash said to the camera before it turned to Daisuke and Ben.

"I don't recall it happening like that," Daisuke said before Gwen cleared her throat. "But I could be wrong," she said as the camera turned to the giant tent where J.T and Yolei stood.

"Before we did that, Dai gave me Ken's number so I could call him. That way, he could talk some sense into Yolei," J.T said as Yolei nodded before she got tears in her eyes.

"I'm glad that J.T called Ken. If he didn't, I would still be evil. Who knows what other evil acts I could've ... Oh God!" she exclaimed before breaking down crying.

"I'll get her back to the car," J.T said walking off with Yolei "Yolei, I'm sorry if I made you cry," he apologised.

"It's not your fault. It's mine. I was the one who helped kidnap Dai's family. I'm trying to move on but it still hurts me inside," Yolei told him.

"I know how you feel. After everything Dai's done for the world, me and Cash have stopped bullying Ben. Me and you actually have a lot in common, like our glasses," J.T told her.

"But there's one major difference between us. You helped Cash suspend Ben by his underwear on flagpoles. I helped Zombozo suspend Dai's family on a very high tightrope," Yolei said sadly. Next the group were in an alleyway.

"This is where the Null Void gateway was, Dai got stuck in there for a while," J.T said.

"Luckily I stuck a tracking device on her otherwise she would still be trapped in there," Cash said.

"Okay, time for Rath," Daisuke said but Gwen grabbed her arm.

"You promised," she told her.

"Fine. Let's stop goofing around and go get that Forever Knight," Daisuke said before she saw Kevin with a large stack of money and he smiled before he saw that the camera was watching and he put his hand in front of it, and soon the group were outside an apartment building.

"You sure he's here?" Ben asked.

"Yeah, top floor," Gwen answered.

"It's a trap. It has to be," Daisuke said.

"Or maybe he just went home. I mean are they Forever Knights 24/7?" J.T asked her.

"Go up and knock on his door and ask him," Daisuke answered pointing to the apartment window and a few minutes later, J.T knocked on the door and it opened and everyone saw the knight only wearing his helmet along with red boxers and white tank top and he was brushing his teeth.

"Yes?" he asked before he noticed who was at the door and he ran to the window which was open and he jumped out only to collide with Cash and both fell down.

"Cut, maybe we can save it in editing," Oliver said optimistically and a few minutes later the night was tied to a chair.

"Look, I'm just a grunt okay. I'm off duty give me a break," the knight pleaded as Kevin leaned in.

"My friend over there is about to turn into something that hasn't eaten a bad guy in days," he told the knight and Daisuke smirked as she licked her lips.

"Alright, alright. The escape pod was one of two that fell to earth recently. We determined they were fired off by a space going weapons smuggler who was about to be boarded and didn't want to be caught with them. Please don't eat me!" the knight shouted to Daisuke.

"What did you take from the one we found?" Yolei asked him.

"An energy source. Like a battery," he answered.

"Which powers the other one you found right?" Ben asked and the knight nodded.

"And that would be?" Daisuke asked.

"A power decoupler," the knight answered, soon Daisuke and her team along with Oliver, Cash and J.T were walking through a construction site.

"What's a power decoupler?" Daisuke asked.

"It's a big gun that drains the energy out of anything, stores it then converts it into other kinds of energy. It's pretty nasty," Kevin answered.

"We have to stay on our toes since our source says the Forever Knights hideout is in this construction site," Cash said looking at the camera and Daisuke and the others sighed before they continued on, meanwhile three Forever Knights were standing by a table which had the weapon with the power cell inserted into it.

"The Forever King is growing tired of waiting," another knight told them.

"It's powering up now sire, soon we shall….." one of the Forever knights said before the door to the warehouse was blown off its hinges and the four knights looked to see Rath, Gwen, Ben and Kevin with Yolei and the digimon behind them.

"LEMME TELL YA SOMETHING FOREVER KNIGHTS, IT'S TIME FOR YOUR DAILY DOSE OF RATH!" Rath shouted as the Forever Knight fired their laser lances at the team but Kevin punched one Forever Knight before the other three fired at him and he ran and ducked behind a pillar, Rath lifted up a barrel with one hand and she threw it at the other three Forever Knights knocking them down and Gwen ran up to the three of them who began to fire at her but she made small shields blocking the lasers but they cracked and one knight ran towards her only for Veemon to jumped over and ram his head into the Forever Knight's head knocking him down to the ground. Rath then jumped over them and she punched the other two Forever Knights sending both flying into opposite sides of the building and Ben threw a mana disc knocking down the Forever Knight who was about to shoot Rath in the back.

"Wait we need to tell you what to do!" J.T shouted as he, Cash and Oliver ran into the warehouse before a Forever Knight fired at them making them duck for cover and Cash knocked over some barrels and one opened and spilled oil onto the ground making Kevin slip and fall down and Gwen stopped a knight from attacking him and Kevin tackled him down and punched him knocking him out.

"Everyone alright?" Rath asked.

"No thanks to those two," Kevin answered.

"He did it," J.T said pointing at Cash.

"I don't care who did it. I can't believe I'm saying this but keep your money, shows over!" Kevin shouted.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHIN, JT AND CASH! RATH IS SICK OF YOU TWO SITTING AROUND AND TELLING US WHAT TO DO WHEN YOU'RE NOT HELPING US! AND RATH DOESN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT FAME! RATH IS OUTTA HERE!" Rath roared at the two making them shake in fear.

"Dai's right!" Ben said as Hawkmon pecked J.T in the stomach.

"That was for making my partner cry!" he told him just as a hole was made in the roof and Psyphon floated down through the hole.

"At last. A chance to put an end to the masterminds behind Daisuke Motomiya," he said.

"Psyphon!" Rath exclaimed.

"Impressive that you remember me. Considering your limited brain capacity in that form and as a human," Psyphon said as three robots with laser cannons and a skull on the front of them followed and hovered behind Psyphon. "Meet my REDs. Robotic Extermination Devices. So you were the true masterminds behind my master Vilgax's defeat," he said looking at Cash and J.T.

"You watched our webcast?" J.T asked.

"Oh yes. I find all of your primitive networking endeavours, intriguing," he answered.

"Okay, well now you know not to mess with us," Cash said.

"On the contrary, I will take great pleasure in ending your pathetic existences," Psyphon said.

"We're not going to let you hurt them," Gwen told him.

"This is none of your concern," Psyphon replied.

"I'm starting to agree with him," Ben said as Rath was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she transformed into Spidermonkey.

"Come on Vilgax was the real threat, Psyphon is no threat," she said before she was hit by a red energy blast from Psyphon's hand sending her into a wall.

"With Vilgax gone, it would have been a shame to let all that power go untapped," Psyphon said as the REDs began to fire at Ben, Veemon, Hawkmon, Yolei, Gwen and Kevin while Psyphon chased Cash and J.T out of the warehouse with Oliver following with the camera and Gwen threw a mana disc at one of the REDs but it bounced off harmlessly and Ben made a platform out of mana and everyone flew out of the hole in the roof with the robots chasing them firing lasers at them, Cash and J.T ran off until they came to a truck. "Say goodbye boys," Psyphon told them as they turned around and he fired an energy blast but Spidermonkey shot a web down at Cash and J.T and lifted them into the air and the blast hit the truck and water poured out washing Psyphon away and Cash and J.T looked up and Spidermonkey.

"Uh oh," she said jumping off as Psyphon fired an energy blast at her and missed before he then sent an energy blast at Spidermonkey which grabbed her and pulled her down to the ground.

"You think you can beat me? You are in for a shock," he told her.

"So are you," Spidermonkey said shooting web towards some high voltage cables and she dropped them in the water Psyphon was standing in and he screamed as he was electrocuted and fell to the ground.

"Brilliant strategy guys," Oliver said to Cash and J.T.

"It was nothing," Cash said as Spidermonkey flew behind them and she rolled across the ground and Psyphon stood up. Meanwhile Ben and the others were running from the REDs when Ben made a shield of mana but once one laser blast from the REDs hit, it shattered sending Ben to the ground.

"Ben get up, we're still in trouble," Gwen said.

"Let me sleep. We're always in trouble," Ben replied getting up and everyone ran into a building meanwhile Spidermonkey ran towards Psyphon and jumped into the air and delivered a kick but she was grabbed by Psyphon and throw away and Psyphon blasted a crane arm and it began to fall towards her and she ran off but it crashed down onto her and Psyphon walked towards Cash and J.T and made an energy barrier behind them so they couldn't run.

"Now then, you will pay for what you did to Vilgax," Psyphon said as Oliver pointed the camera at the boys.

"We didn't do anything to Vilgax. We're total losers," Cash said.

"We had to beg Daisuke and the others to do this show with us," J.T said.

"I even said that I needed the money for my mother's operation. I didn't tell them it was for a nose job,"

"But she really needs it," J.T told Cash.

"You two aren't even worth destroying," Psyphon said in disgust before he heard a shout.

"Ultimate Spidermonkey!" he turned to see that Spidermonkey had evolved. She now had a large gorilla-like body with purple skin and black fur. She had three pairs of eyes, and she had lost her tail and extra pair of arms, but they are replaced with two pairs of retractable spider legs and she roared. "It seems you are the one I am meant to destroy after all," Psyphon said as Ultimate Spidermonkey ran towards Psyphon who blasted her knocking her back and both began to fight while Oliver, Cash and J.T ran away.

"Cash, I got an idea. A real one this time, it involves you firing a gun a big one!" J.T shouted.

"I'm listening," Cash replied. Meanwhile Ben, Kevin, Gwen, Yolei along with the digimon were hiding from the REDs and Kevin who had absorbed some metal turned his hand into a spiked mace.

"Wait, I got an idea," Yolei said pointing to a mirror.

"I still get to smash them right?" Kevin asked.

"More or less," Yolei answered and a few seconds later the REDs showed up to see the mirror with the groups reflections on it and one fired a laser at it but it rebounded and destroyed the REDs and Ben fired his blaster at another one destroying it and Kevin jumped into the air and slammed his mace down at took out the last robot.

"It's the smashing that I love," he said. Meanwhile Ultimate Spidermonkey was thrown to the ground and Psyphon punched her in the face several times and he threw her away and she crashed into a wall and shook her head before her mouth opened up splitting into four pieces and she spat webbing towards Psyphon hitting his face but he ripped it off and fired an energy blast at her knocking her to the ground and his fist became covered with red energy as he grabbed Ultimate Spidermonkey and readied to finish her off.

"Hey ugly!" J.T shouted as he and Cash fired the power decoupler firing a yellow beam towards Psyphon making him scream as his power was drained into it and Spidermonkey punched him knocking him to the ground and she panted heavily.

"I still got it," she said as Cash and J.T walked towards the power decoupler.

"Get away from that. It could go off!" Ben shouted as he and the others ran up to them.

"But it did go off. We used it to save Dai," Cash said.

"Sure it did Mr my mother needs a nose job," Gwen said.

"How'd you know…?" Cash asked.

"I already got over 200 tweets about it," Yolei said holding her phone up.

"It's alright, guys. I saw JT and Cash save my life by hitting Psyphon with that laser," Ultimate Spidermonkey said.

"Hang on. You believe us?!" J.T asked.

"After how we tried to take credit for your wins?!" Cash asked her.

"If you hadn't saved me, I would be dead. Just try not to take credit for my victories, okay?" Ultimate Spidermonkey asked as she turned back into Daisuke who nearly fell but Ben caught her.

"Got it," Cash said.

"Do I still get the money?" Kevin asked and Oliver sighed before he handed him a suitcase full of cash and Kevin grinned. "That's what I'm talking about!" he exclaimed.

"Hey Kevin can I see that?" Daisuke asked.

"Sure," he answered handing the case to her and she opened it and took out some of the cash and handed the case back to him. "You took some of the cash didn't you?" he asked her.

"Yup," she chirped.

"I think I'm rubbing off on you," Kevin said with a grin.

"Oh great, if she loving her car more than me should I worry?" Ben asked before Daisuke kissed him on the lips.

"Don't worry about that Ben, I'll always love you," she told him making him smile. "Oh and Cash, J.T I think you two would make good Plumbers," she told them.

"You serious about them being Plumbers?" Kevin asked her.

"Couldn't hurt to be honest to have a few Plumbers on Earth apart from us. I'll talk to Max and see if he can help," she answered as everyone walked away and once they did. Psyphon stirred and got to his feet.

"This isn't over, Dai 10! This is only the beginning. And in the end, Vilgax shall rise once more!" he shouted.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	13. Chapter 13

Deep

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Pyke to Plumber command. Current location: Sector Z-Niner approaching unidentified spacecraft," reported a Plumber who was the same species as Ripjaws and he was swimming through the ocean of his home world in pursuit of something.

"Copy that Pyke. Do you have a visual?" asked a Plumber on the other end of the communication channel.

"Affirmative. But it is not a ship," Pyke answered.

"Yeah, we were pretty sure it wasn't," the Plumber replied.

"Mind telling me what it is?" Pyke asked.

"Sorry, that's classified," the Plumber answered making Pyke scoff.

"Typical Plumber bureaucracy," Pyke mumbled before he continued to swim after whatever he was chasing.

"You are however, advised to proceed with extreme caution," The Plumber told him.

"Helpful….wait, is that an animal?" Pyke asked before he pulled out his plasma pistol. "This is Magister Pyke of the Plumbers, I am under orders to bring you into custody. Your cooperation will help ensure your own safety," he said before he saw the figure dive and he followed after him only to see a vortex of water heading towards him and it blew him away and on the other side was Aggregor who laughed evilly before he swam off.

"This is so not good!" Daisuke exclaimed as she was being chased by her fans. "Ben, Gwen, Kevin! Help!" she shouted into her Ultimatrix as Kevin's car pulled up and she jumped through the back window and the car drove off and Daisuke sighed in relief before she saw her friends smirking. "Not one word,"

"It's okay. I took a picture," Kevin replied making Daisuke frown before the Ultimatrix beeped and Pyke appeared as a hologram.

"Daisuke Motomiya? This is Magister Pyke calling from the planet Piscciss, I was told to report any sightings of this being to you," he said as an image of Aggregor replaced him.

"You've seen Aggregor?" Daisuke asked him.

"Briefly, but he got away from me," he answered before he jerked and looked around.

"Everything okay?" Daisuke asked.

"It's just a minor seaquake, nothing to worry about," Pyke answered. "Who exactly is this Aggregor? And why was it so urgent for me to contact you?" he asked.

"Nosy little fish isn't he?" Kevin asked earning a frown from Gwen.

"Sorry to keep you in the dark Pyke but we don't want to cause any panic," Daisuke told Pyke.

"Yeah, well I don't want a bunch of hotshot tadpoles swimming all over my planet telling me how to run my precinct," Pyke replied.

"It's okay. We won't be swimming," Kevin told him and soon the team were in Rust Bucket 3 heading towards Piscciss.

"This is Rust Bucket 3 on approach requesting permission to land, over," Ben said over the communication channel but got nothing. "They aren't responding,"

"Maybe because land doesn't apply here," Gwen said bringing up a hologram of the planet. "Piscciss is made almost entirely of water, the small solid core at the centre makes up for less the two percent of its total mass," she said.

"And you think that's fascinating don't you?" Kevin asked her with a grin.

"This is Rust Bucket 3 requesting permission to dive, over?" Ben asked but got nothing.

"Maybe their communication channels are down," Daisuke suggested.

"It could be Aggregor, I am definitely sensing him on this planet," Gwen said as her eyes glowed briefly.

"No point waiting around. Take us down," Daisuke told Kevin who nodded and the ship dived and entered the planet.

"Keep going, he's down deep," Gwen said as the ship continued to submerge.

"Is this safe?" Daisuke asked watching the outside pressure gauge climb.

"Relax. This baby can handle anything," Kevin answered before the ship began to shake and it span around before Kevin righted it. "It's alright, just a sea tremor. Pyke says the happen all the time on this planet," he said. "Like I said, this baby can handle anything,"

"Including that!?" Gwen asked as a giant sea monster attacked the ship and latched onto it and tried to break the glass.

"Like I said, this baby can handle anything," Kevin answered before one of the monster's tentacles with a sharp tip crashed through the hull nearly hitting Kevin making him scream. "Yeah, now is the time to panic," he said as the monster pulled it's tentacle out and water began to gush into the ship.

"Helmets on. Make for the cargo bay and seal the cockpit," Daisuke said putting her helmet on followed by the others and they ran for the cargo bay and Kevin sealed the cockpit off stopping the water from flowing in.

"Now what?" Ben asked.

"I'm sending out a distress signal. Hopefully someone on this planet will pick it up before…." Daisuke answered before the sea monster's tentacle pierced through the hull again and it wrapped around Gwen.

"Get off me!" she shouted as Ben and Kevin grabbed a fire extinguisher and a pipe and began to hit the tentacle before it pulled Gwen out of the ship.

"Gwen!" the others shouted.

"What're you waiting for?" Kevin asked Daisuke.

"If I change back I won't have my Plumber suit. I will be wearing what I was wearing after the reboot," she answered.

"There has to be a button for that," Kevin said.

"You want me to look for it now!? We need to save Gwen!" Daisuke shouted.

"And we still can. Follow my lead," Kevin said and the trio left the ship through a small hole in the bottom. "I installed propulsion units and neuro shock pulses," he explained.

"Have you tested them?" Ben asked as he avoided a tentacle and they saw Gwen put their hands on the tentacle wrapped around her and her hands arched with electricity zapping it and she was let go.

"I have," Gwen answered swimming towards the others before Daisuke was hit by one of the tentacles and her suit ruptured.

"Dai!" Ben shouted worried before Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into a familiar alien.

"Whoa, Ripjaws. It's been a long time since I turned into her," Ripjaws said with a toothy grin before she swam out of the way of a tentacle and snapped her jaws on it making the sea monster screech in pain as Ben, Kevin and Gwen continued to zap the tentacles as they came towards them.

"Nice work. But we're going to need a lot more juice to take this thing out," Kevin said.

"Or we go for his weak spot," Ripjaws said pointing to the creatures open mouth and the others nodded, Ben, Kevin and Gwen swam towards the creature which swatted Kevin away and his helmet began to slowly crack.

"You alright?" Ben asked him.

"I'm fine. Keep going," he answered as he, Ben and Gwen swam towards the sea monster's open mouth.

"On my mark," Ben said. "One….two….now!" he exclaimed as he, Gwen and Kevin fired blasts of electricity from their palms into the monster's mouth making it roar in pain and it let the Rust Bucket go and swam away.

"Alright," Ripjaws said as Ben and Gwen high fived.

"Uh guys?" Kevin asked making the others look at him to see his helmet continuing to crack.

"KEVIN!" they shouted in worry just as Kevin's helmet burst open, Gwen sent a mana blast at him sending him flying over to the Rust Bucket and his suit ripped apart but he absorbed the metal from the ship.

"Good work, Gwen. Another second and he'd have been crushed by the pressure down here," Ripjaws said as Kevin wiggled around and pointed to his neck.

"But he still can't breathe!" Gwen shouted as a fish swam over to Kevin and puts itself over his head making the others gasp and Ripjaws was about to swim over to help Kevin.

"No, wait!" Gwen shouted as the fish somehow turned into a helmet and Kevin gasped for air and he was now able to breath. "That thing just saved his life,"

"Yeah, but I look like a dork!" Kevin said as Ripjaws, Ben and Gwen swam over to him.

"What's it like?" Gwen asked him.

"The air is cold, but okay, and it smells a little…." He answered.

"Fishy?" Ben asked with a grin.

"How'd you guess?" Kevin asked him sarcastically him as the sea monster came back but a sonic wave was fired at it making Ben, Kevin, Ripjaws and Gwen shake their heads as the sea monster swam off as Pyke swam towards them.

"Next time you decide to crash into my planet, give me some warning or would that cause unnecessary panic?" he asked.

"Pyke?" Ripjaws asked.

"I got your distress call," Pyke explained.

"Just the guy I wanted to see. I can scan you to find Aggregor," Gwen said.

"Be my guest, but you're wasting your time. Our scanners aren't picking him up anywhere in the entire planetary ocean," Pyke explained as Gwen placed her hands on his head and her eyes glowed.

"That's because he's not in the water. He's inside the planet's solid core," she said.

"The core is the most inaccessible place in the world. There's only one way in, and it's under constant guard," Pyke replied.

"Trust me, fish lips, she's never wrong," Kevin said pointing at Gwen as the fish-helmet on his head purred.

"Nice hat," Pyke said and Kevin frowned, soon the group was swimming deeper towards the planet's core when they felt another seaquake.

"These are normal on this planet right?" Ripjaws asked.

"They are more frequent than usual. But yes," Pyke answered as another seaquake hit. "They do tend to spook the natives," he explained.

"Aren't you guys the natives?" Gwen asked but Pyke shook his head.

"Not down here, they are," he said pointing towards several different types of marine life, ranging from blue manta rays, purple and blue eels and red swordfish swimming towards the group and one rammed into Ben's helmet sending him spinning backwards and his helmet cracked. Ripjaws slashed an eel with her claws before biting down on another eel and swatting one away with her tail while Gwen fired mana blasts at several fish while Ben and Kevin stood back to back hitting several eels before Gwen made a bubble of mana around them.

"What's the big idea?" Kevin asked her.

"I'd thought I'd let the locals handle it," she answered as Pyke bit into an eel and swung his hands hitting several more eels.

"Cool," Ripjaws said before the swarm of swordfish fired needles at the bubble and it shattered.

"There's too many of them. What're we gonna do?" Kevin asked.

"I got an idea," Ben said as he climbed on top of a manta ray and grabbed one of the swordfish and began to fire it at the eels and other fish surrounding the team. "If you can't beat them, join them," he said.

"No way am I letting you have all the fun," Kevin said jumping onto another manta ray and he grabbed two swordfish and began to fire them at the rest of the fish.

"Nice shooting. Almost makes up for the headgear," Ben told him before an eel rammed into his helmet worsening the cracks.

"Ben! Your helmet is about to go!" Ripjaws shouted.

"Got it," he replied as he equipped his exo-suit which had a helmet over his face this time. "Good thing I modified this thing for underwater travel as well,"

"Come on, we need to get to the core," Ripjaws said swimming off and the others followed her towards the planet's core where several more of Ripjaw's species were wearing gold armour chest plates and held spears.

"Halt! Come no further!" one shouted before the guards fired energy blasts towards Ripjaws who dodged around them before she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into AmpFibian.

"Sorry, official Plumber business. I'll explain later," she said before an energy net was fired towards her but she absorbed it into her body and fired blasts of energy at the guards hitting them and she continued swimming into the planet's core and the guards shook their heads.

"Pyke what is the meaning of this!?" one of the guards asked as Pyke and the others swam up.

"I'll explain it all later, trust me," he answered swimming after AmpFibian and Kevin, Ben and Gwen followed him. AmpFibian emerged from the water and climbed onto dry landed and turned back into Daisuke who was covered in water.

"I can breathe in here," she said as Pyke jumped out of the water and landed on two feet followed by the others and Kevin struggled to remove the fish helmet and he threw it away and it whined.

"You hurt his feelings," Gwen said.

"He's a fish. Go on shoo," Kevin told the fish who whimpered and followed after him.

"What's in there?" Daisuke asked Pyke.

"The Piscciss gravitational multiplier. The device which generates the centrifugal force which keeps our planets liquid atmosphere together," he answered as the fish panted and jumped around Kevin's feet.

"I mean it, go away," he told the fish.

"We keep it in the most inhospitable environment imaginable, to keep it from being tampered with," Pyke explained as he began struggling to breathe.

"It seems alright to me," Daisuke said as Pyke pressed a button and a small hatch opened and he grabbed a helmet which filled with water once he put it on.

"To you air breather," he said to Daisuke before the ground shook and the roof began to collapse and Gwen made a dome of mana protecting everyone as the smoke cleared and she saw Pyke was trapped under rubble.

"I didn't see you," she said as another tremor hit.

"Come on," Daisuke said running off and Kevin and Ben followed her and the trio came upon a large room where in the centre was the gravitational multiplier. "The tremors are coming from there, I'm sure of it,"

"You're right Motomiya," Daisuke and the other's eyes widened as Aggregor grabbed the gravitational multiplier and he walked towards them. "Without this, the planet is tearing itself apart," he said as the device turned into a piece of the map of infinity.

"Aggregor!" Daisuke exclaimed.

"Clever of Paradox, to disguise this piece of the map as the single most important item on this planet," Aggregor said as Daisuke twitched her arms. "Don't even think about it. If you move, I'll destroy it. And planet Piscciss..."

"Comes apart at the seams. The tremors before? That was you trying to get it loose," Kevin said.

"You're smarter than you look, boy. Admittedly, not a great achievement..." Aggregor mocked him.

"I won't let you leave with that," Daisuke said before she was hit by an energy blast from Aggregor sending her to the ground and Aggregor then blasted part of the roof and it feel down towards Daisuke and it smashed down onto her.

"Dai!" Kevin shouted as he ran towards Aggregor who wrapped his hair around his arms and electrocuted Kevin and he fell to the ground and groaned.

"Next time try absorbing something that doesn't conduct electricity," Aggregor told him before he flew up to the ceiling and tore a hole through it.

"You're not getting away that easily!" Ben shouted as he flew off after Aggregor flying through the hole after him just before it closed.

"You won't get aw…AGGREGOR!" Kevin shouted angrily.

"You forgot about me didn't you?" Daisuke asked and Kevin turned around to see Big Chill fly up and land.

"Aggregor took off through the roof and Ben's following him," Kevin explained.

"Oh great," Big Chill groaned as Gwen and Pyke came into the room.

"The centrifugal accelerator, what have you done to it?" Pyke asked Kevin and Big Chill. "You have doomed us all!" he shouted at them.

"We didn't take it. Aggregor did," Big Chill said as Pyke slammed his fist down on an alarm button.

"Pyke, this is all a mistake," Gwen said trying to reason with him.

"The only mistake I made was trusting your shapeshifting friend," Pyke replied as Kevin walked over to him and Pyke pushed him to the ground and the fish growled and it jumped and smashed into Pyke's helmet making him fall to the ground and he began struggling to breathe, Kevin picked Pyke up.

"We gotta get him back to the water," he said as two guards entered the room.

"Unhand that Plumber!" one guard demanded.

"Uh this is not what it looks like," Kevin said nervously, meanwhile Ben was chasing after Aggregor when two guards swam up behind him.

"Return what you have stolen!" one guard shouted as he and the other guard fired their energy spears at Ben who stopped chasing Aggregor to dodge the attacks.

"I will. Once I've got it back, from the guy who has stolen it," Ben replied as he saw giant sections of the planet's liquid atmosphere disintegrate.

"Explain yourself," the guard told him.

"I could, or I could do this," Ben said as he punched both guards and saw Aggregor escape. "Gone,"

"Ben, get back here! The whole planet is falling apart, we may only have a few minutes," Gwen's voice came over Ben's plumber badge.

"On my way," he said turning and swimming back towards the planet's core where Gwen and Kevin were inside a mana dome as the guards fired at it until Big Chill breathed a cloud of ice and froze them solid.

"Now then how do we stop the planet from breaking apart?" she asked.

"Nothing unless you've got a centrifugal accelerator," Kevin answered.

"What's that?" Big Chill asked.

"It's like an anti-gravity multiplier," Gwen answered just as Ben flew in.

"I was hoping you would say something like that," Big Chill said as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Goop who headed over to the centre of the room.

"If it can pull me together, maybe it can do the same for the planet," she said placing her anti-gravity projector into the machine and it began to spin around before it suddenly sucked Goop into the machine.

"Dai no!" Ben exclaimed.

"Get her out," Gwen told Kevin.

"She's been atomised, spread throughout the entire world, I'm sorry guys," he replied sadly.

"It is working. The planet's atmosphere is stabilising," Pyke said looking at a screen to see the atmosphere of the planet stabilise.

"At least she went down saving the world," Kevin said.

"Only some of the world I'm afraid. Most of it is floating off into space," Pyke said and sure enough large chunks of the world were floating away into space until all the water turned the same colour as Goop and began to reform. "No, this doesn't make sense. Planetary atmosphere is reading sixty percent. No wait, sixty-five percent," Pyke said amazed.

"Dai?" Ben asked.

"Seventy-five percent, eighty percent!" Pyke exclaimed smiling as the fish kissed Kevin's cheek.

"Alright, I get it, you're happy," he said smiling.

"Planetary liquid atmosphere reading at ninety-six percent," Pyke said as Daisuke appeared on the screen.

"There she is!" Gwen shouted as the Rust Bucket rose up behind her and Gwen, Ben and Kevin were back in the ship.

"Hold on, Dai," Ben said and soon the Rust Bucket was fully repaired.

"Thanks for the repair job, Pyke," Daisuke said to a hologram of Pyke.

"It was the least we could do for the one who saved our world," he replied.

"I just wish we could have saved Aggregor while we were at it," Daisuke said.

"If there is anything I can do for you," Pyke said as the fish jumped through the hanger door making everyone look at it.

"Little Fish? What are you doing here?" Kevin asked him.

"He must've stowed away on the ship while we weren't looking," Gwen said.

"Well, we're going to have to let him out," Kevin said making the fish whimper sadly.

"C'mon, Kevin. I think he's taking a liking towards you," Ben said.

"I agree with Ben. Besides, we could always use another mascot on the team," Daisuke said with a smile.

"Oh, alright. He can stay," Kevin said as the fish jumped into Kevin's arms. "He is kind of cute. But we'll need to make sure he can breathe on land," he said.

"I'll contact the Plumbers and they'll think of something. In the meantime, it's up to us to get the last 2 Map of Infinity pieces before Aggregor does," Daisuke said as the ship left Piscciss behind.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	14. Chapter 14

Where The Magic Happens

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Aggregor was running away from Four Arms as she, Kevin, Ben, Gwen, and Yolie on Aquilamon followed him, he turned and fired an electrical blast from his hand at a pillar of stone making it topple over but Four Arms caught it and she threw it away just as Aggregor ran up a flight of steps towards a door. "Yahwahtacsip," he spoke and several glowing symbols appeared above the door and it opened making Aggregor smirk before he walked through the door. Four Arms was the first up the stairs followed by the others and Gwen and Ben hesitated as they neared the door.

"Guys?" Four Arms asked them.

"We're fine. We need to get through or we'll not be able to follow," Gwen answered and Four Arms ran to the door and she tried to hold it open but it slammed shut and Four Arms and Kevin began to punch the door.

"You're wasting your strength. That's the door to anywhere, nothing can breach it," Ben said.

"Door to what?" Yolei asked.

"It's sort of a mystic crossroads, it can lead to any destination," Gwen answered.

"So let's go," Kevin said.

"We can't you need to know the true name of the place you want to go," Gwen told him.

"You mean the glowing letters?" Four Arms asked before she turned back into Daisuke. "No problem," she then grabbed a rock and she began to draw the symbols on the ground.

"You remember all of those letters just from seeing them?" Kevin asked her.

"Yup," she answered.

"If only you applied yourself more in school when you were younger," Yolei said as Aquilamon nodded.

"There were better things to do then study," Daisuke replied as she finished drawing the letters. "Done,"

"If you got it right we should be able to open the door," Ben said.

"Should?" Daisuke asked and Ben shrugged as Gwen looked at the letters and said a word but nothing happened.

"Let me guess you two don't know how to read that stuff?" Yolei asked them.

"We're self-taught. We can read it but we just can't pronounce it," Gwen answered.

"So who can?" Kevin asked and Gwen's eyes widened as did Ben's.

"You know someone who can?" Daisuke asked walking up to them.

"Yeah," Gwen answered.

"But you don't want to ask them?" Daisuke asked again.

"No," Ben answered.

"But you know how important catching Aggregor is so you're going to ask anyway?" Daisuke asked them.

"Wait here, I'll be back as soon as I can," Ben said as he teleported away from the others.

"So you're now finishing your arguments?" he asked her.

"It saves time," she answered him. Meanwhile Ben reappeared in a library and he looked up to see Charmcaster with her back turned to him and she was reading a large book.

"Charmcaster….I need your help," he said making Charmcaster turn around and she glared at him.

"Ben Tennyson? What do you want another date?" she asked him.

"No thanks. You're not my type," he answered.

"That's a shame. I was just thinking about you. About killing you to be more specific," Charmcaster said as she pulled Hex's staff out of her bag and she fired an energy blast at Ben who made a mana shield blocking it.

"I don't have time for this. The universe is in danger," Ben told her as Charmcaster stopped her attack.

"You've more immediate problems," she said flying down towards Ben who grabbed her staff and threw Charmcaster away.

"Listen to me. There is this crazy Osmosian called Aggregor gathering power objects," he told her as she sat up.

"Reptilicus!" she shouted and her staff turned into a snake making Ben drop it and it turned back into a staff. "Amateur. Meus Manus Manus," she said holding her hand out and the staff flew back into her hand and she fired another energy blast from it at Ben who made another shield and he was pushed backwards.

"We chased Aggregor to the Door to Anywhere and he entered a domain that we can't pronounce, the place is practically made out of mana," Ben said as Charmcaster stopped attacking him.

"What do you mean made of mana?" she asked.

"Is it bigger than a breadbox?" Daisuke asked Kevin while they along with the rest of the team sat outside the Door to Anywhere.

"Yeah, nineteen questions left," he answered.

"Is it an Incursean battleship with ion drive?" Daisuke asked.

"How'd you guess so quickly?" Kevin asked her.

"Because whenever we play this game it's either a car or a ship," she answered.

"Not all the time. Sometimes it is a weapon," Kevin replied as Ben and Charmcaster appeared behind the others.

"Where is it? Let me see," Charmcaster said walking to the door.

"Charmcaster? You said you knew somebody who can help us," Daisuke said looking at Ben.

"She can. She's the last person I would have gone to for help otherwise," he replied.

"You trust her after what she did to you?" Kevin asked him.

"I trust her to stab all of us in the back first chance that she gets," he answered.

"But we'll worry about that after she gets us to Wah Di Tah…" Gwen said as Charmcaster read the letters on the ground.

"Ledgerdomain," she said.

"Wow, you weren't even close," Daisuke said to Ben and Gwen.

"Actually they weren't far off for someone self-taught. Ledgerdomain is what the natives call it. But the door only opens to a place's secret true name which, by the way, is pronounced "Yawatopsic." Charmcaster said as the Door to Anywhere magically opened up.

"After you," she said to Daisuke who walked past her through the door followed by the others and the Door to Anywhere vanished. "It's smaller then I remember," she said looking around and everyone looked to see pathways made of stone going everywhere and in every direction.

"You come here a lot?" Daisuke asked her.

"None of your business!" Charmcaster snapped back as Ben and Gwen's hands began to glow and they felt their power and strength increasing.

"Wow, I feel-," Ben said.

"Powerful?" Charmcaster asked him. "Of course you do. All of the magic in the universe flows from this dimension. The Alpha Rune is here," she said walking forward a few steps.

"Yeah, so?" Kevin asked her.

"Words have power. The Alpha Rune is the secret true name of magic. Whoever holds it has power over magic itself," she answered.

"Do you think this Alpha Rune is a piece of the Map of Infinity?" Daisuke asked Ben and Kevin.

"Could be. It is always disguised as whatever is hardest to get," Kevin answered.

"The Alpha Rune hangs around the neck of Adwaita, the most powerful mystic ever lived," Charmcaster explained.

"There you go," Ben said.

"And that is where Aggregor must be headed," Daisuke said before she looked at Charmcaster. "Lead the way," she told her and soon the group were walking along a path which was almost vertical.

"Stay with me, things are not as they would appear," Charmcaster told the others.

"Seriously though, there's so much mana here, it makes my teeth ache," Gwen said and Charmcaster sighed.

"I get it okay? You're a natural, I studied my whole life and you pick up my spell book and you're instantly out magicing me," she said.

"You're not even in Ben and Gwen's league. They are Anodites," Yolei told her.

"See, what you call magic is powered by mana or life energy-," Gwen began to explain.

"You don't know anything, you're not even a real sorceress. You and your idiot cousin. You are both…idiot savants!" Charmcaster shouted angrily.

"What did you say?" Gwen asked as she began to get angry.

"I'm pretty sure that was an insult, but you won't do it again because words have power. Isn't that right "Caroline?" Ben asked her.

"Oh please, you think I told you my secret, true name?" Charmcaster asked him as she continued to walk off.

"Sometimes I forget that people besides Kevin lie as well," Ben said and Kevin chuckled as the group walked through an arch which looked like a mouth full of sharp teeth.

"It doesn't bite," Yolei told Kevin and Ben who were hesitant.

"And just how would you know traitor?" Charmcaster asked her angrily.

"Oh drop it. I only betrayed you because I saw the error of my ways," Yolei said but before the argument could progress any further several growls were heard making the group look around.

"Motion detector," Daisuke said pointing back to the arch.

"Ya think?" Kevin asked as several rock monsters appeared.

"Hey aren't those Charmcaster's rock monsters?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. Maybe I can tell them about us helping you," Ben said as he ran towards them.

"No, don't!" Charmcaster shouted at Ben.

"Hi, there. You must be Charmcaster's minions. Listen, we're helping your boss get to an artefact so can you please let us through?" he asked the rock monsters who were silent before one of them swatted Ben away sending him crashing into a low wall.

"That went well," Hawkmon said sarcastically as Kevin absorbed the stone from one of the monsters and slammed his fist into its face making it stumble backwards. Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Jetray.

"Don't fly, the sky and the earth in here aren't parallel!" Charmcaster warned her as she took off.

"Aren't what?" she asked before turning around and everything began to spin around. "Okay, I need to buy a GPS," she said before she crashed to the ground dizzy.

"How about choosing someone a little closer to the ground?" Ben asked her as he rolled out of the way of a rock monster's fist, Jetray nodded as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Cannonbolt who rolled towards the rock monsters and crushed them before she crashed into another rock monster sending it flying into a wall.

"Why don't those things follow you?" Ben asked. "I mean, they did before,"

"It doesn't work that way. They only worked for me because I freed them," Charmcaster explained.

"Why don't I believe anything you say?" Gwen asked.

"Look if you want to survive then you are going to have to listen to what I say. I've been dealing with these things since I was a kid. I was born here," Charmcaster said getting in Gwen's face.

"And you should have never returned," a voice said and everyone turned to see an astral projection of an alien which looked like one of Galapagus' people only he lacked the holes in his chest and he had claws a necklace with a amulet on it and his head was covered in purple fire.

"Adwaita," Charmcaster said in shock.

"Or did you believe that you could move around in the realm of Ledgerdomain and not attract the attention of the mighty Adwaita," Adwaita said. "Thieves all of you," he said firing a beam of magic at the ground in front of the group and vines made of stone shot out of the ground and began to wrap around the group.

"You don't understand. The only thief around here is a guy named Aggregor!" Cannonbolt shouted struggling to get free.

"We're like well-meaning trespassers," Yolie said.

"All that lives stills mana from me. The Alpha Rune is mine, you should well know. Daughter of my enemies, you should know what happens to those who dare to defy my will," Adwaita said to Charmcaster.

"Well excuse me for living," she replied as Ben's eyes glowed brightly and a massive sphere of mana exploded outward from him freeing the group.

"Yikes," Cannonbolt said.

"I know," Ben replied still in shock at what he had done.

"Follow me," Cannonbolt said as she rolled off smashing through any rock vines that shot out of the ground towards her and the others ran after her.

"There is no escape," Adwaita said as he laughed evilly.

"That thing around his neck, was it...?" Gwen asked before Charmcaster cut her off.

"The Alpha Rune, the secret name of all magic. It gives him full power over Ledgerdomain," she answered before sighing. "This is pointless we should get out while we can," she told the others before a screech was heard and several bat like rock monsters with a singular purple eye flew down towards them and fired energy blasts from their eyes and Gwen made a shield blocking the attacks.

"What're those things?" Kevin asked.

"Scrutins, they're Adwaita's eyes and ears," Charmcaster answered.

"Where are the ears?!" Kevin asked as the Scrutins fired energy blasts at the shield and it began to crack before one of them flew in and smashed into the shield shattering it.

"I got a spell that can get us out of here but I need time," Charmcaster said.

"Right," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Chromastone who was hit by two energy blasts but was unaffected. "Try not to look so surprised," she said firing ultraviolet beams of light at two of the Scrutins destroying them and Kevin absorbed stone from the ground and turned his hands into slabs and he slammed them down onto one of the Scrutins destroying it while Ben and Gwen fired mana blasts at the Scrutins.

"Charmcaster hurry up!" Yolei shouted.

"Working on it!" she shouted back as her eyes glowed. "Valieris Mihi Occoltus Valieris Meus Amicitia Occoltus!" she said as she created a circle around the group and it formed into a dome and the Scrutins flew around the dome.

"Cool," Chromastone said.

"Shh, it's working," Charmcaster said and sure enough the Scrutins flew away, soon the group were walking down a path.

"I'd have liked it if we were still invisible," Kevin said.

"She can't do it while we're moving," Gwen told him.

"You said you grew up here. Maybe some of your people can help," Chromastone said to Charmcaster.

"There aren't many left. Adwaita enslaved everyone, my father fought against him, he died getting me and uncle Hex out of here," she replied.

"I get it now. You only became evil because your father died," Yolei said.

"Why do you care? I'm a bad guy, remember?" Charmcaster asked her.

"You don't have to be. After hearing this, I know that deep down, you're a good person. Believe me, Kevin and I used to be evil but we changed for the better. And you can change for the better as well," Yolei told her.

"You really are the Inheritor of Sincerity," Gwen said impressed.

"I sure am. But I'm still not ready to face the rest of the DigiDestined, aside from Ken of course," Yolei said looking down sadly.

"Don't worry. I'm sure that they'll forgive you eventually," Hawkmon told his partner.

"Let's keep going," Ben said as Charmcaster led the way and they came to a large chasm.

"Damn. End of the line," Chromastone said before whispers began to be heard until they got louder.

"What's that?" Ben asked.

"It only takes one step," a voice said making Charmcaster gasp.

"I hear my father's voice," she said.

"Yes dear. It's me, we are all here. You can join us,"

"Daddy," Charmcaster said sadly.

"One step. We can be together again," the voice said and Charmcaster began to cry as she took a step off the ledge.

"Charmcaster!" Gwen shouted as she caught her before she fell off the ledge and pulled her back onto solid ground. "Do you really think that your dad wants you to jump off a bridge?" she asked her and Charmcaster shook her head.

"Nasty trick,"

"I got a trick of my own," Ben said as he sent his mana out but it shattered before reaching the other side. Ben tried again but the mana shattered before reaching the other side. "No matter how much mana I put into it, it's not working," he said.

"Don't listen to them. I'm your father, come be with me," the voice said to Charmcaster.

"It's a mystic sinkhole. You don't have enough power, no one has," she told Ben.

"No one has. But we're a team," Chromastone said as Gwen grabbed Charmcaster's hand and both of their hands glowed.

"I've got the power, you've got the knowledge," Gwen said and both her and Charmcaster's eyes glowed.

"PerTurbo!" Charmcaster shouted sending a bridge of mana towards the other side and claws clamped onto the other side.

"Let's go!" Yolei shouted running off and the others followed her with Charmcaster and Gwen the last to cross. And they walked off until they saw a large citadel nearby.

"Adwaita's citadel, you'll find the Alpha Rune around his fat neck, although I don't know how you plan on getting it," Charmcaster said.

"Let's worry about that later on," Chromastone said as some trees were knocked over by a large green monster with sharp rocks sticking out of its back.

"What is that?" Kevin asked.

"A watch dog for the citadel. That's what," Charmcaster said as it charged towards the group.

"Scatter!" Ben shouted jumping out of the way as the monster rammed Kevin and tried to swallow him.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted as the monster screeched in pain as it spat Kevin out as he was now covered in rock and spikes.

"Not nice when someone bites you back is it?" he asked the monster as Chromastone fired ultraviolet blasts at it making it charge towards her.

"Toro, toro," she said as she sidestepped and the monster ran off the side of the cliff. "Ole!" she exclaimed with a grin.

"You killed my pet," everyone turned to see Adwaita floating towards them.

"And we're about to usurp your throne," Chromastone told him. "Tough day to be you,"

"Your bravery amuses me. My might has long since quelled any resistance that once dared challenge me," Adwaita said.

"IS that your way of saying you killed my father?" Charmcaster asked as she fired an energy blast from Hex's staff hitting Adwaita in the arm leaving a scratch.

"You actually managed to harm me. You must be spellbinders daughter," he said as Charmcaster fired another blast at her but Adwaita grabbed the Alpha Rune and a barrier appeared around him and he fired an energy blast from his eyes hitting Charmcaster sending her skidding across the ground. "Why have you returned? Your entire race couldn't stop me,"

"Because Adwaita every single being wants their freedom. And you will never control us all," Charmcaster said as she and Gwen joined hands and fired a combined magic blast at Adwaita but again he had made a barrier with the Alpha Rune.

"Fools. All magic is mine!" he roared as landed on the ground.

"Oh man," Chromastone said as Adwaita fired an energy blast from his eyes sending her flying into a tree and she groaned. Ben threw mana discs at Adwaita while Kevin ran towards him but Adwaita swatted him away and he crashed into Ben before Adwaita fired an energy blast at them both encasing them in crystal. Gwen and Charmcaster were on platforms of mana and Charmcaster fired energy blasts at him but when the smoke cleared he was unharmed and his eyes flashed and sharp spikes shot out of the ground. Gwen and Charmcaster then fell down towards the spikes but Charmcaster waved her arm turning most of the spikes into a bed of flowers and Adwaita fired another energy blast at them trapping them in crystal before he fired one at Yolei and Hawkmon.

"And there you shall remain for eternity. A living testament to those who dare oppose my will," Adwaita said.

"Not so fast turtle face!" Chromastone said as she tapped the Ultimatrix dial and she transformed in a bright flash of gold light and she now wore a blue jumpsuit on her torso and she had blue gauntlets and boots, two spikes appeared on each of her arms and another spike appeared on each of her shoulders, two spikes appeared on each side of her head. The spikes on her chest vanished and she gained a mouth guard over her mouth. "Ultimate Chromastone!" she exclaimed and Adwaita backed up as she appeared in front of him and she grabbed the Alpha Rune. "I'll take that!"

"No! That belongs to me!" Adwaita shouted

"No, it belongs to me! Hand it over, Motomiya!" Aggregor shouted as he landed in front of Ultimate Chromastone.

"How about you hand over your map piece instead?" she asked shooting a power blast of ultraviolet light at Aggregor knocking him down to the ground and his piece of the Map of Infinity flew through the air and Ultimate Chromastone caught it. "Beware my power Aggregor!" she shouted as she held her arms out and a rocket made of energy appeared attached to Aggregor and it blasted off taking Aggregor out of Ledgerdomain.

"DAISUKE MOTOMIYA!" he roared as the crystal surrounding the others shattered.

"My power….guards!" Adwaita shouted and several rock monsters rose out of the ground.

"Now would be a good time to run!" Hawkmon shouted and everyone ran off as they were being chased by the rock monsters and Scrutins flew towards them and Ultimate Chromastone fired energy blasts at them destroying them.

"We need to get out of here," Kevin said as he kept running.

"I'll hold them off," Charmcaster said making everyone stop running.

"What?" Ben asked her.

"Charmcaster, you don't have to do this!" Yolei told her as Charmcaster smiled at her with tears in her eyes. 

"I have to. Only I can save my people from Adwaita now. Goodbye, Yolei. Thanks for believing in me. And tell my uncle Hex I said goodbye," she said before she teleported the team out of Ledgerdomain and the Door to Anywhere slammed shut.

"So now what?" Kevin asked as Ultimate Chromastone turned back into Daisuke.

"First we stop Aggregor. And then we help Charmcaster save her people," she answered and the others nodded.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	15. Chapter 15

Perplexahedron

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Okay, we got three of the pieces of the Map of Infinity," Daisuke said holding up the three pieces of the Map of infinity in her hands. "Now all we need is the fourth piece and we will have stopped Aggregor's plan completely,"

"But where do we find the last piece?" Ben asked as the Ultimatrix beeped and a hologram of Azmuth appeared.

"Azmuth. We got three pieces of the map," Daisuke told him.

"Yes, I know. Congratulations. But you are far from done," he replied.

"Where's the last piece," Daisuke asked him.

"Listen to me well, Daisuke Motomiya. The last planet you're going to will be quite tricky to manoeuvre. It is called the Perplexahedron. Whenever you're ready, I will send you there," he answered and Daisuke nodded.

"Got it," she said before she turned to Yolei and Hawkmon. "You two stay here in case anyone tries to cause trouble while we're gone,"

"You got it," Yolei replied and Hawkmon nodded.

"Okay Azmuth. We're ready," Daisuke told him and he nodded.

"Good luck," he said before Daisuke, Ben, Kevin and Gwen vanished in flashes of light and they reappeared inside the Rust Bucket Three.

"Now that is the way to travel," Kevin said as Gwen looked at a screen and her eyes widened.

"Azmuth just transported us to another galaxy," she said in shock.

"Yup. Definitely the way to travel," Ben said. "Now where is that…?"

"The Perplexahedron?" Daisuke asked and he nodded. "Look up," she said and Ben did as did Kevin and Gwen and they saw a massive cube shaped planet.

"No way is that where the last piece is," Ben said.

"How do we get inside?" Gwen asked as the Perplexahedron fired lasers towards the ship and Kevin swerved out of the way.

"Get us close. I got an idea," Daisuke said.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to fly towards the thing shooting lasers at us," Kevin replied.

"Just do it," Daisuke snapped as she pulled out the three pieces of the Map of Infinity and put them together and she held them up and one of the squares on the Perplexahedron glowed blue and fired a beam of light at the map and scanned it and a four squares glowed green and opened up allowing the Rust Bucket to fly in and land safely. "Told you I had an idea," she told Kevin who rolled his eyes at her and the four left the ship and looked around a large white room.

"Which way do we go?" Ben asked.

"This way," Daisuke answered pointing towards a door way. "It's the only exit in the whole hanger," she said walking off as Kevin absorbed some of the floor and the other three followed her through the door.

"Gwen, can you get a lock on the last piece of the map?" Ben asked and Gwen's eyes glowed before they stopped.

"I can't get a good lock on it," she answered.

"We could split up," Kevin said.

"And if Aggregor manages to find a way into this place he could pick us off one by one," Daisuke said. "Let's stick together," she said walking through another door and she along with the others were now on the side of the room.

"Artificial gravity," Ben said.

"How did you know?" Kevin asked him.

"Call it instinct," he answered as the team walked through another door and were now upside down.

"Whoa Déjà vu," Daisuke said.

"Gesundheit," Kevin replied as the team walked through another door.

"We're getting nowhere. We should head back to the hanger and see if we can track the piece of the map from there," Ben said and the others nodded and they walked back to the hanger only when they arrived the Rust Bucket was missing.

"What the heck? This was definitely the door to the hanger," Daisuke said.

"You sure?" Kevin asked her.

"Yes I'm sure," she answered.

"Are the rooms moving around?" Ben asked.

"Possibly. Ben, Gwen leave behind some bread crumbs," Daisuke told them.

"Good idea," Gwen said and Ben nodded and both held their hand out and they glowed with mana as the team walked off and they left dots of mana behind them as they passed through a door Daisuke stopped walking.

"Take a look back at the way we came," she told them.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Humour me," she answered and Kevin walked back to the door which opened only for no mana dots to be there.

"We just came this way," Gwen said.

"If you think that is weird, take a look at this," Ben said standing at another door to see the mana dots.

"Okay, that's impossible," Gwen said ass the team walked off.

"I think Ben was right. The rooms are moving," Daisuke said.

"How are we going to find the last piece of the map in this maze?" Kevin asked.

"We keep moving. It's about all we can do," Daisuke answered before the door slammed shut. "All we could do," she said walking towards the door and she pushed. "It's locked," she said punching the wall and it glowed.

"That can't be good," Kevin said as a turret emerged from the wall and fired a laser at the team and Daisuke jumped back as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Diamondhead who was hit by a laser blast but it bounced off her body and hit the wall and three more laser turrets emerged from the wall and fired lasers at the team. Another laser hit Diamondhead and deflected it towards the wall and it punched a hole through it.

"I got an idea," Diamondhead said as the lasers fired at her and she put her hands on the ground creating a dome of crystal around her and the lasers refracted around her destroying each of them, Diamondhead then ran towards a wall and she smashed through it and ran off and the others followed her.

"Another room another trap," Kevin said.

"Let's just keep moving," Diamondhead replied as she walked towards a wall and placed her hand on it and nothing happened until a white fist shot out punching her sending her to the ground and a robot about the size of Humungousaur appeared.

"YES!" Kevin shouted.

"This makes you happy?" Diamondhead asked him as he turned his hands into spiked maces and he ran towards the robot and dodged a punch before slamming his hands into the robots leg making it lose its balance and Diamondhead ran up and her left arm turned into a sword and she sliced the robot in half. "You're right. I do feel better," she said before she ran off with the others following her and the team dropped down to another room and Diamondhead turned back into Daisuke.

"Anything?" Gwen asked her.

"No. and that's what's got me worried," she answered as two large fans appeared on opposite sides of the room.

"Feel better?" Ben asked her.

"No," she answered as the two fans began to spin around knocking everyone off their feet. "It's a wind tunnel!"

"We've got to take out those fans!" Ben shouted as Gwen lost her grip but Daisuke grabbed her hand but she slipped and Gwen went flying towards the fan blade but a door opened up and she passed through it before it slammed shut and Daisuke, Ben and Kevin were blown away through another door and the landed in another room.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted as the door slammed shut before they could exit the room. Meanwhile Gwen groaned as she opened her eyes and found herself along in a room.

"Kevin, Ben, Daisuke?" she asked looking around before a turret emerged from the wall and fired laser blasts at her but she made a shield of mana blocking the attacks and she threw a mana disc at the turret destroying it and another robot jumped out of the wall but Gwen rolled out of the way as she placed her hands onto the ground. "Turbo!" she shouted and the robot was lifted into the air and spun around before it exploded. Gwen then walked towards the door which opened and she gasped. "Aggregor," she said.

"I hope you got a plan," Kevin said to Daisuke as the room the three were in began to fill up with water.

"As long as the Ultimatrix works I do," she replied.

"So no plan," Ben said as the room completely filled with water and Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of light and she turned into Ripjaws who swam towards a panel and she ripped it off and swam towards the other side and punched the panel down and the water flowed out of the room taking Kevin, Ben and Ripjaws with it and Ripjaws turned back into Daisuke.

"We still don't know where Gwen is," Kevin said.

"Don't worry. She can take care of herself," Ben told him.

"I know. That's one of the reasons why I like her, still doesn't mean that I won't look out for her," he replied as a door opened up and they walked through it.

"Sometimes it's hard to believe you and Yolei used to hate my guts," Daisuke said.

"Well, I guess that I probably wouldn't have met you if you didn't have that fight with Veemon 6 years ago," Kevin replied.

"I know. I mean, you and Yolei were against me and now you're like my big brother," Daisuke said.

"What about Yolei?" Kevin asked her.

"She's like my big sister," she answered.

"I guess there's a reason you don't talk about this stuff. Unless you wanna talk about this stuff right now?" Ben said and Kevin sighed.

"Okay, I like the Kevin that Gwen sees when she looks at me. And I like that you gave me another chance, even after I messed up all those other ones. I guess I'm saying I owe you guys for changing my life along with Yolei's," he said making Daisuke smile.

"Thanks for sharing that with us, Kevin. When Gwen hears about-,"

"It never happened," Kevin cut her off as two squares on the floor rose up and green liquid flowed out from them.

"More water?" Ben asked.

"We wish. That's acid!" Kevin shouted backing up as did Daisuke and Ben.

"It's melting the floor and that's what your amour is made of," Ben said as Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Spidermonkey and she webbed Kevin into the wall and she grabbed Ben as well and she climbed up the wall carrying both with her.

"One of Motomiya's lackeys not even worth the bother when I am so close to my goal," Aggregor said walking through a door.

"Get back here!" Gwen shouted running after him and they entered a room where the walls began to close in around them but Aggregor's eyes glowed and he fired energy blasts from them destroying the walls and he walked off to another room which was covered in snow. "Don't ignore me come back!" Gwen shouted. "I'm talking to you!"

"But I've no interest in anything you might say," Aggregor told her before he felt Gwen throwing mana discs at him. "You bore me," he said firing a jet of water towards her sending her rolling across the snow. "I've a map piece to find. And then once I find it I am taking the rest of it from Motomiya," he said walking off as Gwen was frozen in ice and he walked through a door. A few minutes later Heatblast placed her hands over Gwen's body melting the ice.

"Gwen!" Kevin said relieved as Gwen hugged him. "When we found you in all that ice…."

"He's trying to say he cares about you," Ben said.

"I know that already," Gwen replied kissing Kevin.

"Why don't you two get a room? There's plenty of those around," Heatblast said as she turned back into Daisuke.

"How did you guys find me?" Gwen asked.

"Blind luck," Ben answered.

"That's how I found Aggregor. I doubt finding him again is going to be easy," Gwen said.

"I don't think so. There's a pattern, the robot guards," Daisuke said.

"What about them? We beat them easily," Kevin said.

"Not the point. This place lets us go anywhere we want. Even the doors open up for us," Daisuke said.

"Unless they need to be closed for the traps to work," Gwen said.

"That's what got me at first. But then I realised something what does a death trap need with guards?" Daisuke asked. "They only appear when you go where you're not allowed to,"

"Towards the piece of the map," Ben said.

"Yes. So we ignore the doors that open for us and only go through the ones where the guards appear," Daisuke said.

"You find them and I'll break them," Kevin said and soon the group were walking through a door as Kevin took out a guard. "Man I love solving puzzles," he said as Gwen coughed covered in soot.

"Three fire rooms in a row?" she asked.

"You were complaining about it being too cold," Daisuke said as something crawled onto her shoulder.

"You've got a deadly robot squirrel on your shoulder," Ben told her and Daisuke's eyes widened and she screamed loudly running around in a circle.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" she shouted as Ben grabbed the squirrel and he dropped it to the ground and Daisuke stomped on it and jumped up and down. "DIE YOU VILE CREATURE!" she shouted. "The robotic squirrel room was ten rooms ago!" she shouted running after Kevin and the team came to another room and walked across it on platforms of mana until Kevin jumped down taking out another guard robot and he walked off with the others following him and they came to a room where a man with green skin and tentacles over his face like a beard and he was wearing a blue robe was sitting on a chair made of cubes and he wore a crown.

"I am the Sentinel. Keeper of the final piece of the Map of infinity. Welcome Daisuke Motomiya," he said.

"Uh…hi," Daisuke said as the Sentinel stood up.

"Your presence here fills me with relief," he said. "We have won,"

"And who is we again?" Kevin asked.

"The ones who stand against Aggregor. Max Tennyson and Derrick Motomiya would be proud," the Sentinel said.

"You know Uncle Max and my father?" Daisuke asked him.

"Only through legend. Professor Paradox who built this place spoke highly of them," he answered removing his crown and it turned into the fourth piece of the Map of infinity and Daisuke took it as the Sentinel handed it to her and she attached it to the rest of the map.

"Why did Paradox hide the map?" Kevin asked.

"To stop Aggregor and others like him from gaining infinite power," the Sentinel answered as the Perplexahedron began to shake and started to fall apart.

"What's going on?" Ben asked.

"This place has served its purpose. Go now, no matter what happens protect the Map of Infinity with your life," the Sentinel said and Daisuke ran off and the others followed her.

"How do you know the way?" Kevin asked her.

"The map just knows somehow," Daisuke answered as Ben pulled out his Plumber badge.

"My badge confirms it," he said as Daisuke stopped running.

"Dai?" Gwen asked her.

"You three keep going back to the Rust Bucket. I need to go back and save the Sentinel," she answered handing the map to Ben. "Keep it safe," she told him and he nodded and Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into XLR8 and she sped off back towards the Sentinel and she arrived to see Aggregor standing over him.

"The map where is it!?" he asked him angrily.

"He doesn't have it. And neither do I," XLR8 told him and Aggregor looked at her.

"Where is it fool? Give it to me!"

"Sorry. My team has it," XLR8 told him.

"Then I will just need to kill them and take the map once I kill you," Aggregor told her.

"You can try. But you won't succeed," XLR8 told him as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Ditto who split into two before one turned back into XLR8 in a flash of gold light and the other one turned into Cannonbolt and both tapped the Ultimatrix dials on their chests and both turned into Ultimate XLR8 and Ultimate Cannonbolt who bounced off the walls of the room and smashed into Aggregor sending him crashing into a wall and Ultimate Cannonbolt bounced around the room again slamming into Aggregor multiple times as Ultimate XLR8 sped towards the Sentinel and picked him up.

"We have to go. Now!" she shouted.

"Right!" Ultimate Cannonbolt replied rolling off and Ultimate XLR8 sped off after her towards the Rust Bucket and they made it onto the ship which took off and flew out of Perplexahedron. Aggregor got to his feet and he became enraged as he realised that Daisuke had escaped with the Map of infinity as the planet collapsed around him.

"CURSE YOU DAISUKE MOTOMIYA!" he roared angrily as he managed to escape before the world around him fully collapsed.

"Nice work, Daisuke," Ben said as Ultimate XLR8 and Ultimate Cannonbolt turned back into Ditto who fused back to normal and she turned back into Daisuke.

"Yup. All four pieces of the map are in out possession," she said as she held up the complete Map of Infinity.

"Looks like the universe is saved," Kevin said.

"It's not over yet," Daisuke replied.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked her.

"Yeah, Aggregor doesn't have the map," Gwen said.

"But he won't stop until he gets what he's looking for. Which means we have to stop him once and for all!" Daisuke told her team with a determined look in her eyes.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	16. Chapter 16

The Forge of Creation

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Congratulations, Daisuke Motomiya. You have not only gathered all of the Map of Infinity pieces but you have also saved the inhabitants of the planets where each piece resided. The universe is once again in your debt," Azmuth said smiling up at Daisuke who held the Map of Infinity in her hands.

"Don't thank us yet. We still have to deal with Aggregor once and for all. But first things first. How's Dad doing?" she asked the Galvan.

"Don't worry. He should be back to duty in 2 weeks or so," Azmuth answered making Daisuke smile.

"That's all well and good, but why does Aggregor even want to reach the Forge of Creation?" Ben asked.

"I told you, to achieve the greatest power in the entire universe," Azmuth answered.

"But you don't know what it is?" Kevin asked him.

"I think I know one transformation that might know," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Alien X.

"Alien X, of course," Gwen said.

"Are you sure this is wise? Can Daisuke even use this form?" Azmuth asked them, meanwhile Daisuke appeared in front of Bellicus and Serena.

"Look, Bellicus. Daisuke Motomiya has come to visit us! Motion to welcome her with open arms!" Serena said happily and Bellicus sighed.

"Seconded. Motion carried. Welcome back, Daisuke Motomiya," he greeted Daisuke and she smiled.

"Thank you, Bellicus. Now, motion to discuss why I'm here," she said.

"Seconded," Bellicus said.

"Motion carried," Serena said.

"Listen, there's this psychopath named Aggregor who's after the Forge of Creation and…." Daisuke began to explain before Bellicus cut her off.

The Forge of Creation?! Motion to give Daisuke Motomiya full control of Alien X only for this situation!" he shouted.

"Seconded. Motion carried. Motion for Alien X to go Ultimate when Dai confronts Aggregor at the Forge of Creation," Serena said.

"Seconded. Motion carried," Bellicus said.

"Wait, that's it? You're giving me control of Alien X just like that?" Daisuke asked them shocked.

"Of course!" Bellicus answered.

"Believe me when I say this, we know all about the Forge of Creation a lot more than you think," Serena told Daisuke.

"Thanks! Now what's so important about the Forge of Creation that Aggregor wants so badly?" she asked them.

"Well, you see…." Serena began before a flash of light appeared from behind Daisuke and Professor Paradox appeared.

"I'll take it from here," he said and both Serena and Bellicus frowned at him.

"Time-walker! You are not welcome here!" Serena told him.

"I'm not supposed to go within five hundred light-years of them," Paradox told Daisuke.

"Daisuke Motomiya, please take Paradox out of here before we destroy him!" Bellicus told Daisuke who nodded.

"Sure. But can you tell me why Aggregor is going to the Forge of Creation first?" she asked and Serena sighed.

"Very well. The Forge of Creation contains a newborn Celestialsapien with no multiple personalities," she explained.

"If Aggregor gets his hands on it, he'll be able to conquer the universe!" Bellicus added.

"Thanks for your help," Daisuke told them as she and Paradox vanished and Alien X turned back into Daisuke and Paradox stood beside her. "I know why Aggregor wants to go to the Forge of Creation, but's he's not going to be able to without the Map of Infinity," she told her team.

"Then why is the time walker here? His presence is unneeded!" Azmuth shouted shaking his fist.

"Is it?" Paradox asked him.

"Paradox, are you sure this is wise? If Daisuke confronts Aggregor, she might not survive," Azmuth answered.

"Well, I say differently. A hero always does the right thing to save others even at the cost of his or her life," Paradox replied and Azmuth sighed.

"I suppose you're right. After all, it is her destiny to…" Azmuth said before Daisuke interrupted him.

"Let's worry about the present before we start worrying about the future," she said.

"She is right. Now we must deal with the current crisis," Paradox said.

"And you can start by telling us what the Forge of Creation is," Gwen told him.

"The Forge of Creation is the source of the universe's greatest power. It's where ideas become reality," Paradox said.

"The Forge of Creation is where Celestialsapiens like Alien X are born," Azmuth added.

"It sounds wonderful," Gwen said.

"It doesn't sound like a problem," Kevin said.

"Aggregor is after a baby Celestialsapien which doesn't have any multiple personalities, if he absorbs its power he's going to become omnipotent," Daisuke explained.

"Okay, that sounds like a problem," Ben said.

"I believe that with the help of your friends you can stop him, will you try?" Paradox asked Daisuke.

"You know I will," she answered.

"Well then, let us depart," Paradox said pulling out his pocket watch and he along with Daisuke's team vanished in a flash of light leaving Azmuth behind, Daisuke and the others all reappeared in the Rust Bucket and were flying in total darkness with nothing in sight.

"Where are we? I'm not picking anything up," Kevin said.

"Not surprising. There isn't anything outside either," Daisuke said. "Wait, what's that faint glow in the distance? A star?" she asked.

"Actually that is the universe, we are in the space beyond," Paradox answered.

"Then what's that?" Gwen asked pointing to another glow in the distance.

"That is the next universe over. I don't like it at all the physics are terribly counterintuitive," Paradox answered.

"Wait, I thought the universe was everything," Kevin said.

"A common error of the parochial mind. There's always more to reality than one imagines," Paradox replied as Daisuke pulled out the Map of Infinity and it glowed brightly before the darkness around the Rust Bucket turned into vibrant colours. "Welcome to the Forge of Creation," Paradox said.

"Whoa," Daisuke and Ben said in awe.

"Inside this hidden nebula is the birthplace of a baby Alien X, and while it is truly an adorable," Paradox said.

"We can't allow Aggregor to find it," Daisuke said.

"This is as far as I am able to go," Paradox said.

"With all your powers you can't just snap your fingers and fix all of this?" Kevin asked him.

"No. there are places I cannot go and things I cannot do," he answered.

"But Daisuke can?" Ben asked and he nodded.

"I've arranged for life support while you are here. You will not need air nor feel any discomfort from the heat or the cold," he said.

"But we can still be killed?" Daisuke asked.

"A fact that Aggregor shall use to great effect if he somehow managed to follow us here," Paradox answered. "Before I go, Daisuke, I have a piece advice to say to you,"

"What is it?" she asked the time traveller.

"No matter what tragedies occur in your life, remember to stay strong and remember who you are," Paradox answered before he vanished in a flash of light.

"Well that was cryptic," Ben said as the Rust Bucket flew through the Forge of Creation when the ship violently shook and a hole was cut in the ship's hull and several of Aggregor's robots jumped through the hole and attacked the team and Ben and Gwen threw mana discs at some knocking their heads off and Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Terraspin and she jumped at the robots knocking them down and she retreated into her shell as the guards piled on top of her before she began to spin around blowing all of the robots out of the hole they made in the roof and Terraspin got to her feet before the ship got wedged in the Chrono Randomisation Barrier.

"Great, we're stuck," Kevin said as Terraspin turned back into Daisuke.

"So let's get unstuck," she said, soon she, Kevin, Gwen and Ben were standing on the wing of the Rust Bucket and Kevin was trying to free the ship.

"This is weird, we shouldn't be able to breathe out here," Gwen said.

"There's a hole in the Rust Bucket, we should be able to breathe in there either," Ben replied.

"It's no use," Kevin said.

"Maybe we can shake it loose or something," Daisuke suggested before the whole Rust Bucket began to shake.

"Dai!?" Ben shouted.

"It's not me!" Daisuke replied as she and the others fell through the barrier and Aggregor who was standing behind them chuckled.

"That should keep the heroes off my back. It's a good thing I followed them here or my plan would have been destroyed," he said before he flew off.

A few minutes later the team reappeared on the wing of the ship and Ben and Gwen's eyes stopped glowing. "Teleporting isn't exhausting when the two of us are performing it at the same time," Ben said.

"Call me crazy but I think Paradox was onto something when he warned us not to lean towards the Chrono Randomization Barrier. I think I saw something moving in there," Daisuke said before she saw the others wide eyed stares. "There's something behind me, isn't there?" she asked and her team nodded.

"Not something. Someone. I'm Daisuke Motomiya," Daisuke turned around and she saw herself only she was ten years old and beside her was an ten year old Ben and Gwen. "And these are my friends Ben and Gwen Tennyson. Now who the hell are you?" she asked.

"Okay, am I going crazy or is my ten year old self standing in front of me?" Daisuke asked her team as Young Daisuke walked up to her.

"Do I know you from someplace? You look almost familiar," she said.

"Um…" Daisuke said.

"Um…what is this your first day with your new fake lips?" Young Ben asked as he pulled out his blaster. "I say we blast them now and ask questions never," he said.

"Was I that brash and impulsive when I was younger?" Ben asked.

"You still are Tennyson," Kevin answered as Daisuke picked Young Ben up by his collar.

"Calm down and let me explain. Don't make me hurt you," she told him but he headbutted her in the face making her drop Ben and held her hose. "You little bastard!" she shouted.

"Watch your language Motomiya, they're just kids," Kevin told her with a chuckle.

"Kevin Eleven?" Young Gwen asked.

"I'm not eleven anymore but yeah," Kevin answered.

"Not smart Kevin, they still think you're a bad guy," Gwen told him.

"I'm not evil anymore, I'm nuanced," Kevin replied.

"Here I am everybody and I got presents for all of ya!" a voice shouted as Diamondhead shards and fireballs flew towards everyone as Kevin's eleven year old self landed on the wing.

"Oh terrific," Daisuke and her younger self said at the same time.

"Today's the day I get my revenge on you Motomiya, you and your stupid friends!" Kevin Eleven exclaimed as he threw a fireball towards his older self but Gwen blocked it with a mana shield.

"Little brat! Trying to set me on fire!" Kevin shouted as he absorbed the metal from the hull of the ship and he ran towards his younger self and turned his hands into spiked maces and he swung them at his younger self.

"You're right, I got a better idea," his younger self said as he spat Stinkfly goo before throwing a fireball at it and once the goo at hit Kevin the fireball made contacted and exploded sending Kevin rolling across the wing.

"Kevin!" Gwen shouted.

"Who is next," Kevin Eleven said.

"Me!" both Daisukes shouted as Young Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of green light and she turned into Heatblast while Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light as well and she turned into NRG. Heatblast threw a fireball at Kevin who blocked it with a wall of crystal from his Diamondhead arm but the wall was shattered when NRG blasted it with an energy beam and she fired again hitting Kevin Eleven in the chest knocking him to the ground. As he sat up Kevin kicked him back down.

"Calm down!" he shouted.

"Who the hell do you think you are?!" his younger self asked him.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm you," Kevin answered.

"What?" Young Gwen asked.

"You have all travelled in time," NRG answered before pointing at Gwen, Ben and then Kevin. "That's Gwen, Ben, Kevin and I am Daisuke," she said before turning back to normal and Heatblast turned back to normal as well.

"There's no way that you're me," Young Daisuke said.

"Believe it kid, I'm you from six years in the future, and Kevin Eleven is a good guy now. Although he is still a jerk," Daisuke said.

"Hey!" both Kevin and Kevin Eleven shouted.

"All I am saying is things change. I mean me and Yolei made up," Daisuke said.

"But I thought you hated each other's guts," Young Gwen said.

"Well, she and some other villains kidnapped Jun and her mom but Ken brought her back to her senses," Gwen said.

"And you just forgave her after that?!" Young Ben asked.

"Even I don't go that far," Kevin Eleven said.

"I can't believe she would stoop so low!" Young Daisuke shouted.

"Look, you can be angry at her all you want, but the fact of the matter is we got a mission to accomplish," Daisuke said.

"Maybe if we touch the time field it will send them home," Ben suggested.

"Or it will make a twenty one year old us to complete the sets," Gwen said.

"Awesome!" Young Ben and Young Daisuke cheered.

"So not awesome," the older selves said at the same time.

"I guess Paradox will have to fix this after," Ben said.

"After what? We're still stuck," Kevin said.

"No problem, I got this," Young Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a green flash of light and she turned into Wildmutt and she ran towards the wing and began to bite into it and she ripped a chunk of the wing off and tossed it away before Daisuke ran up and tapped the Omnitrix symbol on Wildmutt and turned her back into Daisuke.

"Calm down Fido," she told her.

"Did she just bite a chunk out of my ship!?" Kevin asked.

"You can always steal another one," Young Ben told him.

"Did I really use to be that obnoxious?" Ben asked.

"Use to be?" Daisuke asked him. Soon everyone was back in the Rust Bucket and they flew past dozens of Celestialsapiens.

"Celestialsapiens spend most of the time debating. It takes a lot to get their attention and that's fine. We don't want it," Ben said.

"Why not?" Young Gwen asked.

"They could blink and we'd be gone," Kevin answered.

"So let's keep it down," Ben told the younger versions of himself and the others.

"Yeah we don't want to disturb them," Daisuke added.

"How can we breathe with no air? Where's Uncle Max and Daddy? If this is the future does everyone have jetpacks? Who won the last five World Series and Soccer World Cup?" Young Daisuke asked. "Seriously though, where are the jetpacks!?"

"Daisuke, no more sugar. Give!" Ben demanded holding his hand out.

"I don't have any," Young Daisuke replied but Ben frowned and she sighed and handed him a candy bar.

"Thank you," Ben said walking off.

"Hey dweeb did you know you got a huge butt?" Young Ben asked.

"What did you just say?" Gwen and her younger self asked.

"He said that your butt is…" both Kevin and Kevin Eleven answered.

"WE HEARD HIM!" both Gwen's shouted back.

"It was just an observation," Young Ben said.

"You were trying to hurt our feelings doofus," Young Gwen told him.

"How'd I do big butt?" he asked.

"I can't believe you used to be such a jerk," Daisuke said to Ben.

"Hey he's ten years old, what's your excuse?" Young Daisuke asked them.

"This isn't a game, what we do is important. If you can't see that then you really are just a kid," Kevin told her.

"You think I don't know that. When I go hero if I mess up, someone can die. From what you told me, if we mess up this time then everyone could die," Young Daisuke said.

"That's right," Gwen said.

"Maybe having all that weight on my shoulders is too much for me at times, if I act like this is all a joke then when I need to fight I will be able to do what I need to do," Young Daisuke said.

"Is that how you feel all the time Daisuke?" Ben asked her.

"Sometimes, most of the time I'm oblivious," she answered as she looked out the window as the Rust Bucket continued to fly through the Forge of Creation and her younger self was looking at all her aliens.

"Whoa, you got all the original aliens and new ones. So cool, and they can go ultimate like digimon can?" she asked.

"Yeah. Well I haven't tried all the aliens going ultimate yet," Daisuke answered.

"We're here," Kevin said and sure enough everyone saw a female Celestialsapien with her hands out and hovering above them was a small sphere of light with a baby Alien X inside it.

"In her hands, it's a baby Alien X," Daisuke said.

"How are baby Alien X's born?" Young Ben asked.

"When two constellations love each other very much," Kevin answered.

"Kevin!" Daisuke and Gwen shouted.

"I was just trying to help him out," Kevin said before the ship began to shake violently. "We're hit!"

"Take us down," Daisuke said.

"That's where we're going. The engines are out," Kevin replied as the Rust Bucket crashed onto the Mother Celestialsapien's hands. A few minutes later a panel from the Rust Bucket was pushed away and both Daisukes had turned into Four Arms.

"Hey, great minds think alike," Young Four Arms said and Four Arms nodded.

"Incoming!" Young Gwen shouted as Aggregor flew down towards the group and fired energy blasts from his eyes sending everyone in separate directions and he then fired air blasts from his chest at everyone before he landed between both Four Arms.

"I see that you beat me here, but no matter. I will kill all of you and then take the ultimate prize," he said.

"Did anyone tell you that you talk too much?" Young Four Arms asked running towards Aggregor who dodged her punch and he grabbed her and tossed her into Four Arms knocking her down and Ben and Gwen threw mana blasts at Aggregor's back.

"Your mana can't hurt me," he said punching the ground sending out a shockwave knocking Ben and Gwen and their younger selves down.

"Leave them alone!" Four Arms shouted as Young Four Arms ran towards Aggregor but he grabbed her and flew into the air and threw her back down to the ground and she hit the ground hard.

"Can't fight him like this," Young Four Arms said.

"I got an idea," Four Arms said as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Alien X.

"Whoa, who is that?" Young Four Arms asked her.

"My most powerful transformation, Alien X!" Alien X announced before she tapped the Ultimatrix dial and it gained four spikes and she then transformed in a flash of gold light. When the light died down Alien X now had the planets Mercury and Venus on the back of her hands while Jupiter and Saturn were on her kneecaps and on her left arm was Serena and on her right was Bellicus, she also had a spike on each of her shoulders. "Ultimate Alien X!"

"What!?" Aggregor shouted as Ultimate Alien X jumped up towards him and punched him in the face sending him flying through the air before Ultimate Alien X appeared in front of him and she delivered a spin kick sending Aggregor crashing to the ground. "Impossible! I am the ultimate being! You cannot defeat me!" Aggregor shouted getting to his feet.

"I don't think so. Not anymore," Ultimate Alien X said as she was enveloped in a flash of light and she turned into Ditto and she split into five before all five of them were enveloped in a flash of gold light and they all transformed into either NRG, Armodrillo, AmpFibian, Terraspin or Water Hazard.

"Impossible!" Aggregor shouted.

"Ironic isn't it. The five aliens that you captured to obtain the ultimate prize will now be the ones who take you down," Water Hazard said.

"Feel the heat!" NRG shouted firing a beam at Aggregor's back sending him towards Armodrillo who grabbed him in a bear hug and shook him violently.

"Time to rock n roll!" she shouted before throwing him towards Terrapins.

"This will blow your mind!" she shouted as she blew Aggregor away towards Water Hazard who punched him in the face sending him to the ground and she sprayed him with water.

"And here's some water to cool you off," she said soaking Aggregor who struggled to his feet before AmpFibian wrapped her tentacles around him and electrocuted him making him scream in pain.

"Shocking, isn't it?" she asked him as the five aliens all turned back into Ditto who then turned back into Daisuke as did her younger self.

"There's still a chance for us, you know," Aggregor told her.

"What are you talking about?" Daisuke asked him.

"We're the superior ones, you and I. We could rule the universe together, imagine all we could do," Aggregor answered with a smirk.

"Tempting….," Daisuke said making Aggregor's smirk widen. "But no thanks," she said.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," Young Dai said.

"Pity," Aggregor said as he wrapped his hair around both of them and electrocuted them making them scream as they both dropped to the ground unconscious.

"Hey wake up!" Kevin Eleven shouted at his older self and he groaned. "We can still beat this guy, we just need to absorb the Omnitrix's power again,"

"Not this time. If I am doing this, then I'm going with the A-Game," Kevin said as he walked over to Daisuke and placed his hand on the Ultimatrix and it glowed bright gold as Aggregor approached the baby Alien X.

"At last. The universe at my fingertips," he said.

"Hand's off the baby!" a voice shouted and Aggregor turned around.

"Levin?" he asked looking at Kevin who was now mutated again. He still had his hair and pants but he also had Big Chill's hood, two of Brainstorm's legs in place of his lower left arm and a pincer as his right hand. Chromastone's right shoulder crystals, his upper right arm was the same as Diamondhead, he had Four Arms' torso, body shape and arm count, Humungousaur's torso, chest plats and tail, Ultimate Humungousaur's face shape and right eye, his right foot and left side of his face was Jetray's. The inside of his mouth was Echo Echo's, he had Lodestar's left shoulder spike, his upper left arm, left foot and left wrist claw was Rath's, he had Spidermonkey's lower right arm, his lower jaw was Ultimate Spidermonkey's, his upper left arm was Swampfire's and he had water ports on the palms of his hands like Water hazard and he had air ports on his chest like Terraspin.

"Remember how you said that our people's laws about absorbing energy were lies to control the weak?" Kevin asked as he punched Aggregor sending him to the ground and he fired an electrical blast from his upper right arm at Aggregor before launching a stream of fire at him and then firing an energy blast from his eyes and he picked Aggregor up. "Let's see who is weaker once I take your powers," he said placing his hand on Aggregor's head and he absorbed all of his powers returning Aggregor back to normal and he dropped Aggregor and lifted his left arm up to finish him.

"Enough Kevin!" Daisuke shouted running towards him.

"As soon as I kill him then it's enough!" he shouted.

"That's not you talking. Absorbing all that energy makes Osmosians lose control," Gwen said.

"Maybe I like being out of control! Maybe I should absorb the Alien X powers for myself!" Kevin shouted at her.

"I won't let you do that Kevin!" Daisuke told him.

"I'm the one who deserves it. I'm the one who gets turned into a monster, I'm the one nobody ever trusts or cares about!" Kevin shouted.

"That's not true," Gwen told him.

"Face it Gwen, whatever I look like. I'm a freak!" he replied.

"You're a jerk," Young Ben told him. "You've always been a jerk, people are trying to be nice to you but you can't see it because you are too busy feeling sorry for yourself," he said and Kevin growled before he sighed.

"Maybe I'll try it your way kid," Kevin said flying off. "But tomorrow…."

"Kevin!" Gwen called to him.

"He's crazier than he was before," Daisuke said as Paradox appeared in front of them.

"Another problem for another day my friends. Today you've saved the universe and it's time to head home, particularly you my impetuous young friends," Paradox said looking at the younger versions of Daisuke, Ben, Gwen and Kevin.

"We're going to forget everything that happened today aren't we?" Daisuke asked him.

"You will think it was a dream, but one day you will remember it dimly and trust Kevin when you shouldn't and he'll respond to that trust and help save the universe," Paradox answered.

"And then he'll turn evil again," Daisuke said.

"The story isn't over yet Daisuke, when the moment comes you will do what needs to be done. That is your greatest gift," Paradox replied and she nodded before she walked over to Young Ben.

"Goodbye Ben, take care," she said kissing Ben on the cheek making him blush bright red.

"Aw, why did you need to do that?" he asked embarrassed and Young Gwen and Young Daisuke giggled.

"It's time for us to go. Before the locals notice my presence," Paradox said.

"What about Kevin?" Gwen asked.

"Don't worry Gwen. I'll take care of him," Daisuke answered.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	17. Chapter 17

…Nor Iron Bars A Cage

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Deep in the Null Void several Null Guardians roared as they flew past the prison which was on a large floating rock and two robotic guards walked towards a single container. When they arrived a pair of red eyes glared at them, one guard opened the container and out walked a blue skinned alien with a collar around his neck. "Come on Trukk, your thirty days are up," one of the robots told the alien before tossing him a pickaxe. "Time for you to get back to work," the other guard said as they followed Trukk into a mine where dozens of prisoners were mining some kind of blue rock.

"Welcome back Trukk, been quite without you," said a prisoner who had white hair going past his shoulders and he also wore a collar around his neck.

"No talking. Work," a guard said before walking off.

"So I hear there's been some changes while I was in solitary. Some new guy?" Trukk asked.

"Yeah," the other prisoner answered.

"Show him to me. I'm going to need to hurt him to show that I'm the one in charge," Trukk said.

"Uh…I don't think you wanna do that," the prisoner told him.

"Why not?" Trukk asked.

"Because, that's the guy," the prisoner answered pointing over to Kevin who was smashing rocks to pieces.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Daisuke was driving her car down the road with Ben, Gwen, Yolei and Veemon inside. "This is a waste of time," she said.

"Kevin's been missing for over a week," Gwen replied.

"Not missing, he left us. His choice," Daisuke told her as she did a handbrake turn and sped up.

"No Dai, it's not his fault. He touched the Ultimatrix to save us, it's not his fault that the power affected his mind," Gwen said.

"Maybe not. But fair or not, he's going to pay the price," Daisuke replied speeding off.

"It was insane. I'm at lunch right, then this monster shows up and says its Kevin Levin, he claims I owe him eight bucks that I borrowed from him five years ago. So I say I don't remember borrowing any money from him and well….you can see what happened next," said a man in a hospital bed and his arm and leg were in casts and he had a neck brace and bandages over his head.

"Sorry about this Barry, all your hospital expenses will be taken care off," Gwen told him.

"So that was really Kevin? What's wrong with him?" Barry asked.

"He's settling old scores, big ones and small ones," Ben answered.

"It is all the same to him," Daisuke added with a frown.

"He's not well, he didn't mean to hurt you," Yolei told Barry.

"He did a good job for not trying to hurt me," Barry replied. Meanwhile in the Null Void Kevin was smashing more rocks while Trukk and the other prisoner were on the opposite side from where he was.

"Look at him, Quince. Thinks he's better than us," Trukk said angrily.

"Oh let it go Trukk, he's not bothering anyone," Quince replied.

"He's bothering me!" Trukk shouted walking over to Kevin. "Fresh meat! You know who I am!?"

"Don't know don't care," Kevin answered.

"My name is Trukk, I'm the top dog around here," Trukk said.

"Good for you go bury a bone or something," Kevin replied and Trukk yelled as he ran towards Kevin who simply punched him sending him flying into the wall beside Quince and he fell to the ground and two guards ran up to Kevin.

"You're coming with us," one of them told Kevin.

"For what?" he asked as Quince ran over.

"Whoa, I saw the whole thing Trukk stumbled over his own foot," he said.

"Sensor's indicate…." One guard said.

"Sensor smensor, you want to stand around here arguing or do you wanna get this guy to the infirmary. The warden won't be too happy to lose a good work like Trukk now would he?" Quince asked the guards.

"All of you back to work," one of them said after a moment's silence and Kevin dropped a large boulder into a mine cart.

"You're welcome," Quince told Kevin.

"Don't remember asking for help," he replied.

"The name is Quince, you look like you could use a friend," Quince said.

"Looks can be deceiving. So can so called friends," Kevin replied before he walked off.

"Real charmer ain't he," said another prisoner beside Quince.

"No, there is something familiar about that guy," Quince said. Meanwhile Daisuke, Yolei, Gwen, Veemon and Ben were searching Kevin's house for clues and Daisuke flipped through a book before she tossed it away.

"Anything?" she asked.

"Nothing. I was hoping to find something that Kevin left behind that could tell us where he was going next but…." Gwen answered and Daisuke saw a symbol on Kevin's desk.

"Like that?" she asked.

"What is it?" Veemon asked his partner.

"Don't recognise it, because I do. Let's go find Kevin," Daisuke said walking off. Back in the Null Void Quince and the other prisoners were on break and Quince walked over to Kevin who was eating.

"I just figured out why you look so familiar to me. I know you,"

"You couldn't. I just got here," Kevin replied.

"No, you were here before, a few years ago. You're Kevin Levin," Quince said and Kevin grabbed him with his left arm.

"No I'm not. Spread that lie around and I will squash you like a bug, understand?" he asked.

"Hey, no worries. I was your friend, I still am," Quince said and Kevin let him go. "I'm just sorry you got thrown back in here after all you went through to escape,"

"I came back here on purpose," Kevin told him.

"Why would anyone come here on purpose?" Quince asked him.

"Revenge," Kevin answered. Meanwhile in another part of the prison an alien with olive green skin and two small horns on his head was walking down a corridor with three robots guarding him.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked. "We're not expecting any new prisoners,"

"The teleporter has been activated from the other side warden," a robot guard told him as they entered a small room.

"Arm blasters, be ready for anything. Activate teleport receiver," the warden said and a robot pressed a button and the teleporter activated and Daisuke, Gwen, Ben and Veemon appeared and the guards aimed their blasters at them.

"Easy guys, we come in peace," Ben said nervously.

"You're not supposed to be here," the warden told them.

"We're no happier about this then you are Warden Morgg," Gwen said.

"There is a procedure remember. Once a criminal is captured you're supposed to teleport them here that's all. Incarcecon is off limits to the Plumbers, you're violating the rules," Morgg said.

"We're not here on Plumber business," Ben said.

"We came to warn you, someone wants you dead," Daisuke told him.

"Everyone here wants me dead little lady. It comes with the job," Morgg replied. "But I assure you I am perfectly safe. I appreciate your concern but I would appreciate it even more if you would leave my facility," Morgg said walking to the door.

"The teleporter works only one way. People can beam in but they can't beam out," Gwen said.

"Looks like we will have to wait for the next supply ship to arrive. Which is tomorrow, right?" Daisuke asked Morgg.

"You knew that when you came here," Morgg said with a frown and Daisuke and her team shared a look. "Show these four to temporary quarters until the supply ship arrives,"

"Appreciate the hospitality," Ben said walking off with the others.

"And be careful. We were serious about the warning," Daisuke said walking off and Morgg looked at a guard.

"Keep an eye on them, the last thing I want is for the Plumbers to find out what's going on here," he said. Meanwhile down in the mines Kevin was busy smashing more rock as Quince looked at him.'

"You look different from when you were here last time,"

"Different look, but the same nightmare," Kevin replied.

**Flashback**

Kevin 11 was surrounded by prisoners and he threw one away. "Get away from me! Come on if you got the guys!" he shouted angrily.

"Feisty one isn't he?" Quince asked a prisoner who wore a white shirt and had a beard and a bald head along with a scar over his right eye.

"Angry mostly. I know the feeling," the prisoner said walking towards Kevin. "That's enough kid. Time to cool off,"

"Make me," Kevin said.

"Your choice," the prisoner replied and Kevin punched at him but he grabbed Kevin's fist and threw him over his shoulder and he crashed into the ground and he looked at the prisoner. "Name is Kwarrel, where you finally decided to let go of that anger. You know where you can find me," he told Kevin before walking off.

**Flashback end**

Daisuke, Gwen, Veemon and Ben followed a robot guard towards their temporary quarters when Daisuke saw a prisoner pushing a mining cart. "What's with the mining gear? I didn't know this was a labour camp," she said.

"I am not programmed to reveal that information," the guard told her as he opened a cell door. "These will be your temporary quarters until the supply ship arrives," he told the team and Daisuke, Ben, Gwen and Veemon walked inside the room and the door was shut behind them.

"Nice," Veemon said sarcastically as Ben tried to open the door.

"Locked," he said.

"Like that is a surprise," Daisuke said.

"As I recall it took a lot more convincing before you came around," Quince told Kevin as they continued to mine and Kevin looked at him. "Kwarrel took you under his wing, taught you to control your anger and your powers. But there was a guard who hated Kwarrel and his influence on a lot of the cons. And while you got better, Morgg's hatred grew worse,"

"Yeah, Kwarrel changed my life alright," Kevin said.

**Flashback**

Kevin kneeled down and absorbed some of the stone from the prison courtyard ground and he turned back to normal and smiled. "There's nothing more I can teach you kid, you don't belong here anymore," Kwarrel told him.

"It's not like I have a choice," Kevin said.

"Listen to me, I've been working on a way out of this pit. If you want we can go together," Kwarrel told him.

"Whenever you say," Kevin replied just as the prisoners in the yard began to fight.

"Come on," Kwarrel told Kevin running off and Kevin followed him and he removed a large crate revealing a hole. "I've been digging this tunnel in secret for years, now's the time to use it," he said and he and Kevin entered the tunnel and ran down it only to stop as Morgg was standing in front of them. "Morgg,"

"I found this tunnel months ago, nice try. Too bad you both got vaporised trying to use it," Morgg said as Kwarrel tackled him to the ground.

"Kwarrel?" Kevin asked.

"Forget about me kid. Run while you can!"

"I can't," Kevin said.

"Don't argue kid. Run!" Kwarrel told Kevin and he ran off and he heard Morgg's blaster fire.

**Flashback end**

"I was a coward, I ran," Kevin said. "The sound of Morgg's blaster will haunt me for the rest of my life,"

"You did what Kwarrel told you to do kid," Quince told him.

"Kwarrel is gone and that creep Morgg is still breathing," Kevin said.

"He's the warden now, you can't touch him. He got rid of the old guards and replaced them with these robots then he made all the prisoners mine this blue crud down here," Quince said.

"He is going to pay. Pay in full," Kevin told him.

"Any luck?" Daisuke asked Gwen and Ben as they tried to open the door to the room.

"What do you think?" Ben asked her.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted ramming his head into the door but he only made a dent.

"Oh let me," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Goop and she slid under the door and melted the lock and the door opened up and she turned back to normal.

"Let's find Kevin," Gwen said running off and the others followed her and they hid under a table as they saw a prisoner push a mine cart down a corridor.

"This place wasn't built as a mining colony. What are they digging for?" Ben asked.

"Let's find out," Daisuke said walking off and the others followed and they came upon a tunnel and they entered the tunnel.

"Whatever this guy is mining down here he doesn't want anyone to know about," Veemon said.

"Which is why he replaced all the guards with robots so no one would reveal his secret," Daisuke said.

"It won't be a secret for long," Gwen said.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Morgg said making the team turn to face him and several robot guards. "I'm even more sorry that you didn't heed my warning and that the other prisoners got to you before I could save you, try to not make a mess boys," he said to the robots guards walking away and the guards began to fire at the team and Gwen made a shield of mana and it began to crack once it was hit by the blaster fire.

"Can't keep this up," she said before firing a beam of mana at the guards knocking them over.

"Nice, let's find cover," Daisuke said running off and the others followed her as the guards got to their feet and pursued them.

"Dead end," Veemon said as he and the others ran into a wall.

"Then we fight," Daisuke said making Ben, Gwen and Veemon smile as the guards approached and Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of light and she turned into Humungousaur and she smashed two guards turning them into scrap metal and Ben grabbed one guard with his mana and threw it into the side of the tunnel and a blue dust floated into the air and Humungousaur accidently inhaled the dust and coughed and her eyes dilated and she looked at Ben who turned into a giant squirrel with sharp teeth and claws. "GIANT SQUIRREL!" she shouted slamming her fist down at Ben who rolled out of the way.

"Dai, no! It's me, Ben!" he shouted blocking another punch from Humungousaur with a mana shield.

"DIE, YOU VILE FURRY CREATURE!" Humungousaur shouted slamming her fist down at Ben again.

"If we ever get Kevin back, he and I are never gonna let Dai and Ben live this down," Gwen said with a smirk.

"Tell me about it," Veemon said with a grin.

"Dai, snap out of it!" Ben shouted as he slapped Humungousaur who shook her head and turned back into Daisuke.

"Ben? Wha? Where's the giant squirrel?" she asked.

"You were seeing things," Ben answered.

"It must have been that blue stuff you inhaled," Veemon said.

"Now we know what Morgg was hiding," Gwen said.

"Yeah. He's forcing the prisoners to mine some kind of alien dream dust," Daisuke said.

"Quite the career path. From prison guard to prison warden to intergalactic drug dealer," Gwen said.

"You forgot to add the part where he ends up in jail," Ben said.

"Not if Kevin finds him first," Veemon said.

"And that's a bad thing?" Daisuke asked walking off with the others looking at her worried before they followed her.

"Kid if the guards find us we'll be finished," Quince told Kevin.

"By the time people find out we're gone it'll be over for Morgg," Kevin said punching a hole in a wall.

"I know how you felt about Kwarrel, I felt the same way but if you waste Morgg you undo everything he taught you," Quince told him.

"I owe Kwarrel, and I won't let his murderer walk free. And I won't," Kevin said as he saw Morgg further down the tunnel who noticed them and Kevin walked towards him.

"Easy boys, let's not do anything you're gonna regret. You just go back to work and I'll forget this ever happened," he told Kevin and Quince.

"But I won't forget! You murdered my friend just so you could earn a loser buck!" Kevin shouted punching the wall behind Morgg. "And now I'm gonna shove as much of this stuff as I can down your throat before I rip your head off,"

"Do you really think I'd walk amongst you animals without taking precautions? You all wear those collars for a reason," Morgg said pulling out a remote and he pressed the button and Kevin and Quince's collars began to shock them painfully and Daisuke, Ben, Gwen and Veemon saw the other prisoners being affected as well.

"What's wrong with them?" Veemon asked.

"Some kind of sonic feedback. Those collars are killing them!" Daisuke answered. "And if sonic is the problem, then the solution is" she then was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Echo Echo. "Cover your ears," she told her team before duplicating into several clones before they all let loose a sonic scream which shattered all the prisoner's collars.

"Prisoners, you are ordered to return to your work immediately," one robot guard said before a pickaxe was thrown into the guard beside it. "Uh oh," it said as Echo Echo turned back into Daisuke.

"I think our work is done. You guys go that way and I'll go this way," she said before running off and Ben, Gwen and Veemon went another way.

"It's over Morgg. You lose," Kevin said ripping his collar off and Morgg backed up against the wall.

"Kevin!" Kevin turned to see Daisuke running up to him. "Are you really going to do this!?"

"Don't try and stop me Motomiya! He deserves what he's got coming!" Kevin shouted as Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of light and she turned into Armodrillo and she slammed her fist into the ground making the whole tunnel shake.

"Please. Help me!" Morgg shouted at Armodrillo.

"Help yourself," she told him turning away and she walked off.

"Wait a minute. You came all this way to stop me and now you're going to let me have my revenge?!" Kevin asked her.

"I was going to stop you at first but, I think I'll let you have this one," she answered and Kevin shrugged.

"Whatever," he said.

"Now if you excuse me, I have to help the others round up some escaped prisoners. If anyone asks, I'll tell them that Morgg died in a cave in caused by me fighting you," Armodrillo said walking away.

"Say hi to Kwarrel for me," Kevin told Morgg with a smirk and Morgg screamed. Later on Daisuke, Veemon, Gwen and Ben were in the prison courtyard as they watched prisoners escape.

"Should we stop them?" Gwen asked.

"They're out of prison but they're still trapped in the Null Void. That's enough of a punishment," Daisuke answered.

"What happened to Kevin?" Ben asked.

"He got away. He's too far gone, I don't think we can help him," Daisuke answered.

"We need to try and help him," Gwen said.

"I think we are past that. I think we're going to have to put him down," Daisuke replied sadly.

"What do you mean by that?" Gwen asked horrified but Daisuke's look said it all.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	18. Chapter 18

The Enemy of my Enemy

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Argit, thanks for stopping by," an alien who was wearing a straw hat and red overalls said sitting in a chair looking at Argit who was chained to a chair.

"It's not like I had a choice," he replied pulling at his shackles.

"Sorry about that. Now let's get down to business. You know my sons, Octagon and Rhomboid?" he asked.

"Sure I do. Sometimes we do business, sometimes they try to kill me," Argit answered.

"That's my boys. Course I wants them to have a better life then I did," Pa Vreedle said.

"What parent doesn't?" Argit asked.

"So that's why I signed them up at that Plumbers Academy," Pa Vreedle said and Argit began to laugh hysterically and he growled and slammed his fist down onto the table. "Only one of us is laughing boy," he said coldly to Argit who stopped laughing.

"Sorry. I thought you were kidding," Argit replied as Pa Vreedle stood up and walked over to him.

"The boys ain't doing too good on their exams. I want you to make sure they do," he told Argit.

"What like tutor them?" Argit asked.

"I want you to fix their grades so they pass. And if they fail, then I'm gonna fix you," Pa Vreedle threatened and Argit gulped.

Sometime later on Earth, Daisuke was driving her car through the forest with Ben and Gwen and Veemon in the car.

"I'm sure that ship landed around here somewhere. Unless the sensors are off," she said.

"Or unless you set them up wrong," Gwen said.

"I didn't set them up wrong," Daisuke replied.

"Or unless you got us lost," Gwen said.

"I didn't get us lost!" Daisuke snapped angrily as she nearly lost control of the car.

"Or unless you drive us into a ditch," Gwen said.

"Why don't you shut up?!" Daisuke shouted angrily. "You blame me for Kevin going on the warpath don't you!?" she asked Gwen glaring at her.

"Yes! That pretty much covers it!" Gwen answered.

"Look Gwen, we need to face facts here. Absorbing the Ultimatrix made Kevin go every bit as crazy as he was when we were kids. There's no way of getting him back, the only thing we can do now is to take him down," Daisuke said.

"You don't know that. You can't…." Gwen said.

"Stop!" Ben and Veemon shouted and Daisuke slammed on the brakes as she hit Argit sending him skidding down the road. Everyone got out of the car and walked towards Argit.

"Argit are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"Is he alright. Look what he did to my car!" Daisuke shouted. "Ugh, I'm starting to sound like Kevin," she groaned.

"It's okay I have another one at home," Argit said sitting up.

"Snap out of it Argit," Veemon said.

"Snapping out of it," Argit said shaking his head. "I've been looking all over for you,"

"Kevin's not here. And we're not buying what you're selling," Gwen told him.

"No con not this time. And mind telling me why Yolei and Hawkmon aren't with you?" Argit asked.

"She said she doesn't want to risk Hawkmon being absorbed by Kevin in his unstable state of mind. There's that and the fact that she needs to get caught up with schoolwork," Daisuke answered.

"Ah. Anyway, I'm turning myself in," Argit said.

"Really?" Gwen asked not believing him.

"Why would you do that Argit?" Ben asked him.

"Because Kevin is after me," he answered.

"And we should care why?" Daisuke asked.

"I needed some equipment for a little project I'm doing. So I came to Earth to borrow some equipment from my old pal Kevin. But when he showed up he attacked me and tried to kill me and he blew my ship off which sent me flying far away from him," Argit explained.

"What do you want from us?" Daisuke asked him.

"Protection, lock me up and throw away the key I don't care. Just put me somewhere Kevin can't find me," he answered.

"We're not running a weasel relocation program," Gwen told him.

"Such an ugly spirt for such a pretty girl," Argit said shaking his head.

"Let me think. What about Los Soledad?" Daisuke asked.

"First place he'd look," Argit answered.

"We can hide you in the Null Void," Daisuke told him.

"Yeah there is too many guys in there who hate me," Argit replied.

"There's a lot of that going around," Veemon said.

"Maybe some police protection?" Argit asked.

"We could take him to the Plumber's Academy. It's the closest fortified Plumber's facility to Earth," Ben answered.

"Where they train new Plumbers, for galactic police duty. Not there anywhere but there," Argit said.

"Then I guess we leave you for Kevin to find," Gwen told him.

"Like I was saying the Plumbers are a fine organisation. I'd love to visit their school," Argit said and Daisuke walked away and Ben, Gwen and Veemon followed her.

"This is a bad idea. The Plumbers Academy is a school, not a prison," she said.

"It's not a battlefield either," Veemon said.

"Well, we don't have anything else in mind," Ben told them.

"Good point," Daisuke replied as she looked at Argit. "Come on you little weasel. Before I change my mind and have Kevin take you out," she told him climbing into her car and the others climbed in as well with Argit in between Ben and Veemon and Daisuke drove off. Soon Daisuke was in the pilot's seat of the Rust Bucket three and she flew off and unknown to them Kevin was flying up towards them with a smirk and he rammed into the ship.

"What was that?" Gwen asked and Daisuke pressed a button showing an outside camera and everyone saw Kevin ramming into the ship.

"Bad news," she said.

"It's Kevin. How'd he find us?" Argit asked as Ben grabbed a small chip off Argit's collar which was beeping.

"I don't know. You tell us," he said showing Argit the chip.

"I knew nothing about that I swear," Argit replied as Kevin rammed into the ship again.

"Let him in before he rips through the hull," Gwen told Daisuke and she growled before pressing a button.

"Hey, Kevin! You have the intangibility powers of Big Chill and Ghostfreak. Just come in already!" she shouted before she walked towards the hanger with the others following her and Kevin phased through the hull of the ship.

"We just got this ship fixed from the last time you wrecked it," Ben said.

"Don't talk to me like we're still friends," Kevin told him.

"Kevin we are your friends," Gwen said.

"A friend of mine wouldn't protect Argit," Kevin replied growling at Argit who backed away in fear.

"We're trying to protect you," Gwen told him and Daisuke walked towards Kevin and looked him right in the eye.

"Kevin, you're making a mistake," she told him.

"No helping Argit was a mistake. Trying to stop me is a mistake and stealing my car….is a big mistake," Kevin said pointing to his car behind him.

"Come on Kevin, we weren't stealing…." Gwen said before Kevin shouted and grabbed a crate and threw it at her but she made a shield of mana to block it and Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of light and she turned into Cannonbolt and she curled into a ball and she rammed into Kevin knocking him to the ground and she bounced up and down on Kevin's chest before he kicked her away and she crashed into a crate.

"Hold onto something!" Ben shouted as he used his mana to grab a lever and he pulled it down and the hatch on the floor opened up and everything that wasn't strapped down flew out of the hatch including Kevin's car which took Kevin with it and Kevin righted himself and he flew after his falling car allowing the others to escape and Cannonbolt turned back into Daisuke who held her head.

"Why'd you do that?" she asked him.

"Because you couldn't stop him. Because he's too strong and because he was gonna kill us," he answered.

"That's right. I just wanted to hear you say it," Daisuke replied. "We need to get away and fast," the others nodded in agreement and they headed back to the cockpit. And Daisuke flew the ship away from Earth and soon the Rust Bucket arrived at the Plumber's academy and docked and Daisuke, Gwen, Ben, Veemon and Argit walked into the academy and were surrounded by Plumbers and Argit hid behind Veemon who frowned at him.

"Hey, Cash. How's the academy been treating you and J.T?" Ben asked as he saw the two of them wearing Plumber gear.

"It's alright. We've had difficulty adjusting but we scored pretty well on most of the tests," Cash said.

"Where's Yolei and Kevin?" J.T asked.

"Yolei's catching up on her studies. And as for Kevin, he's kinda the reason we're here," Daisuke answered as another Plumber with green skin and a small fin on the top of his head and with a small black goatee walked up.

"Look at you three. All grown up," he said.

"Nice to see you again magister Coronach," Daisuke greeted.

"Anything for a Motomiya or a Tennyson. How's your father?" Coronach asked her.

"He's on Galvan Prime recovering from an injury," she answered.

"Derrick Motomiya is as tough as they come. He'll be back on the beat in no time," Coronach said before he saw Argit and frowned. "What's he doing here?"

"Dai's using him as bait," Ben answered.

"To catch who?" Coronach asked.

"Kevin Levin. He's gone a little nutty," Daisuke answered.

"So you decided to turn my academy into a warzone without asking me?" Coronach asked.

"Nothing like that….well okay maybe. But anything for a Motomiya right?" Daisuke asked nervously.

"Argit you're going into a cell," Coronach told Argit as Cash and J.T walked up and dragged him off.

"So when's the breakfast buffet?" he asked but no one answered him.

"You four in my office now," Coronach said to Daisuke, Ben, Gwen and Veemon. Meanwhile J.T and Cash were escorting Argit to a cell when he suddenly held his stomach and he groaned.

"What's wrong with you?" J.T asked.

"I think I ate something on Earth that didn't agree with me," he answered.

"Let's get you to your cell then we'll call a medic," Cash told him.

"No. you don't understand I need to use your facilities," Argit replied.

"What?" J.T asked.

"Your latrine, lavatory, the little boys room," Argit answered. "And hurry or this hallway will have a new colour scheme,"

"Hold on it's just around the corner," Cash said walking off and Argit smirked as he followed Cash and J.T to the bathroom and once Argit was inside the room he began to shout and groan in pain.

"We don't get paid enough for this," J.T said opening the door when he and Cash were suddenly hit by Argit's quills knocking them out and Argit walked up to them and dragged them into the bathroom and took Cash's Plumber's badge.

"This academy is not a warzone or a battlefield. It's a place of learning," Coronach told Daisuke as he sat behind his desk.

"You should see my high school," she replied.

"Those cadets aren't ready for this. They're rookies and you put them in the line of fire. I've half a mind to lock you up too. What do you think about that?" Coronach asked her getting in her face.

"Um did I mention I saved the whole entire universe?" Daisuke asked him.

"Come on there has to be a records room or a data centre or something," Argit said as he walked down a corridor and saw Plumber's approaching. "Don't these guys ever go to class?" he asked himself as he backed into a door and it opened up and Argit found himself in the cafeteria.

"Hey, Argit!" Rhomboid called to him and he walked over to him and Octagon who now wore Plumber's gear and had buzz cut hairstyles.

"The Plumber's academy strikes one as an improbable place to find an intergalactic reprobate such as yourself," Octagon said.

"Keep it down will you. You guys aren't exactly model citizens," Argit told them.

"Are too Octagon and Me are what you would call Probationary cadets," Rhomboid said.

"We're attempting to what you might call improve ourselves, and make our daddy proud... so he doesn't have us whacked," Octagon said.

"Again," Rhomboid said.

"Unfortunately our in particular kind of intelligence isn't the sort that correlates to test scores," Octagon said.

"We're flunking out," Rhomboid said sadly.

"Well today is your lucky day Vreedles, you're dad sent me here to fix your test scores," Argit told them both making them smile.

"That changes the complexion of our dilemma considerably," Octagon said.

"Shush! You can't let anyone know that I am here. Now, if anybody asks you, you ain't seen me, and you don't know me," Argit told them.

"Ain't seen ya," Octagon said.

"Don't know ya," Rhomboid said.

"Exactly. Just play dumb. Scratch that: be yourselves," Argit told them before he ran off and began to search for the room where the test scores were held. "Pardon me sir but is this where they keep the cadets test scores?" he asked as he opened a door.

"Why yes it is," a Plumber said.

"Oh good," Argit said before firing quills hitting the Plumber and knocking him out and he ran into the room and sat at the chair in front of the terminal and he brought up Octagon and Rhomboid's files. "Man, they even spelt their names wrong," he said before he fixed their grades. "A hundred percent on their essays….nobody would ever believe that. What about a ninety two percent," he said changing the grades again.

"Long range sensors are picking up something heading towards the station," a Plumber said.

"Unknown spacecraft identify yourself. Unknown spacecraft identify yourself," another Plumber said.

"What kind of ship is that?" another Plumber asked as they zoomed in on the objet and it was Kevin.

"That's no ship," another Plumber answered. Rhomboid and Octagon were eating their food when an alarm blared making the Plumbers besides them run out of the cafeteria.

"We appear to have run into good fortune grub wise," Octagon said. Meanwhile Gwen, Ben, Daisuke and Veemon stood up as the alarm sounded and Gwen's eyes glowed.

"It's Kevin," she said as Magister Coronach grabbed a plasma rifle.

"This is your mess Motomiya, I hope you've got a plan to deal with it," he told her walking out of the office.

"I hope so too," she said to herself running after Coronach and Ben, Veemon and Gwen followed her.

"Hold fire until I give the order, understand?" Coronach asked the Plumbers as he along with them stood at the entrance to the academy.

"Yeah, but I'm not good at following orders," Kevin said as he phased through the floor behind the Plumbers and he launched a stream of fire towards the Plumbers creating an explosion sending them flying to the ground.

"Hey Levin!" J.T shouted firing his weapon at Kevin's back but he was unaffected.

"Cash and J.T?! Perfect! I got a score to settle with you two as well for crashing my car and beating me up with that Techadon glove!" Kevin exclaimed.

"Kev, just calm down!" Cash told him.

"Yeah, we know what's going on with you!" J.T said.

"So, you talked to Motomiya, huh? Well, does it make it easier for you to think that me absorbing the Ultimatrix turned me psycho?! Or is this just the real me?" Kevin asked them spitting Stinkfly goop at them I'll be back for you two after I finish Argit!" he told them.

"This isn't about Argit!" Kevin turned and glared as Daisuke walked up to him. "This is about you and me,"

"Don't flatter yourself. Your turn will come," Kevin told her.

"I thought the cadets would soften you up for me, but now I know that I have to end this," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a flash of light and she turned into Humungousaur before she tapped the Ultimatrix dial and she turned into ultimate Humungousaur and she ran towards Kevin who charged her and both rammed into each other making the whole station shake.

"That's not good," Argit said looking at a screen to see Ultimate Humungousaur punch Kevin sending him flying into the camera. "He's here! Kevin's here!" he shouted running to the cafeteria. "Octagon, Rhomboid," he said running up to them.

"Do we know you?" Rhomboid asked him.

"What!? Of course you know me," Argit said.

"No sir, we ain't never had the pleasure of meeting that particular individual," Octagon said and Rhomboid winked.

"We're what you call playing dumb," he said.

"Argh, new rules you do know me," Argit said.

"Well then howdy," Rhomboid said.

"What's going on?" Octagon asked.

"Kevin is here, I needed your help. What weapons do you have?" Argit asked them and Octagon put a duffel bag on the table and opened it up to reveal several weapons. "That will work," Argit said and meanwhile Ultimate Humungousaur punched Kevin knocking him back and she roared and ran towards him but he threw an uppercut sending her flying up to a balcony where she crashed down and she turned back into Daisuke and Kevin jumped up and grabbed her.

"For old times' sake I will make this quick," he told before Gwen and Ben threw mana discs at him.

"Don't you dare!" Gwen shouted at him.

"You too? I thought you cared about me," Kevin said as he fired an electrical blast at them sending them both crashing to the ground below.

"Get him, get him!" Argit shouted at the Vreedle brothers and Octagon fired a grenade at Kevin who sidestepped. "What was that?"

"That there is a genuine Nuclear Fusion grenade," Octagon answered.

"It's gonna blow up Kevin real good," Rhomboid said.

"Not to mention blow this station up along with everyone in it," Argit said.

"O had not fully considered that fact," Octagon said as Daisuke woke up and she saw the grenade and she turned into Echo Echo before tapping the Ultimatrix dial and she turned into Ultimate Echo Echo and she threw several discs at the grenade as it went off and it contained the blast and Ultimate Echo Echo carried the contained explosion and flew out through a window into space and she pushed the explosion far from the station and it exploded in a massive flash of light and she sighed in relief. Meanwhile Kevin grabbed Argit by the throat.

"Kevin, cut me some slack. Remember all the fun times we had?"

"No. But I will remember this memory fondly," Kevin answered as he slammed Argit into the ground and punched him before throwing him into a machine which exploded and Argit fell to the ground and coughed.

"No more, please," he begged but Kevin picked him up and he created a fireball in his Swampfire hand.

"Kevin! That's enough!" Gwen shouted making Kevin look at her.

"You're right," he said tossing Argit's lifeless body away.

"How could you?! Kevin, he was your friend!" Gwen shouted as she held her hands up. "Give yourself up Kevin... Don't make m-!" Kevin hit her hard sending her to the ground and Kevin held his arm in front of her face ready to fire a blast at her but it slowly faded away.

"The only reason you're alive is because of what you used to mean to me," he told her before he turned intangible and he flew out of the station and Gwen stood up and wiped her tears.

"Dai!" Veemon shouted as Coronach helped Ultimate Echo Echo into the room.

"She just came through the airlock, she's banged up though," he said as Ultimate Echo Echo turned back into Daisuke.

"I'll live," she said.

"It's more than Argit can say," Coronach said as Veemon walked over to Argit and he kicked him.

"Wake up," he said and Argit opened his eyes.

"Is he gone yet?" he asked and Veemon pushed him away. "Hey if I hadn't shut off my pulse he would have kept hitting me,"

"Shut off your pulse?" Gwen asked.

"How do you think such an obnoxious species lives this long?" Daisuke asked.

"Well if you'll excuse me," Argit said walking off.

"We still have unfinished business," Coronach said.

"Such as?" Argit asked.

"You assaulted several of my cadets and you have over a dozen outstanding warrants for your arrest or did you forget?" Coronach asked him.

"Actually yes," Argit answered.

"Lock him up," Coronach said as Cash and J.T grabbed him by his arms and dragged him away.

"This is not my day," he groaned.

"So….what happened with Kevin?" Daisuke asked.

"He got away. Maybe we can still help him though," Gwen answered.

"And maybe we cannot," Daisuke said.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	19. Chapter 19

Absolute Power Pt 1

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

The moon was out in full hanging high above in the sky while Alan ran through a cornfield panting heavily as he looked behind him at whatever was chasing him. He stopped momentarily to catch his breath and he pulled out his Plumbers badge. "I think I lose him," he said before he saw Kevin emerge from the ground in front of him.

"Think again," he said before he breathed at cloud of ice at Alan who turned into his Pyronite form.

"Kevin don't! It's me Alan!"

"I know," Kevin replied as several crops attacked and wrapped around Alan covering completely before he burnt through them creating a ring of fire around himself and Kevin, he then jumped into the air with some earth beneath his feet allowing him to fly.

"What did I ever do to you?" he asked Kevin.

"You have something I need," he answered his eyes glowing red before he fired an energy blast at the rock beneath Alan sending him to the ground before he took flight in mid-air and sent a stream of fire at Kevin who growled.

"I'm made of fire, I don't have anything else on me," Alan said before Kevin fired two water jets at Alan sending him flying to the ground and he turned back to normal and Kevin flew over.

"It's mine!" he shouted.

"Whatever you're looking for…I don't have it," Alan told Kevin before turning back into his Pyronite form and throwing a fireball but Kevin breathed a gale force wind sending the fireball back at Alan and turning him back to human again, he then turned into his Pyronite form again but this time Kevin grabbed him and absorbed his power and this time Alan turned back to normal and didn't get up as Kevin's body became covered in fire.

"More," he said with a mad grin on his face. "Goodbye Alan," he said raising his fist which was covered in fire and when he swung it down NRG grabbed his wrist in time.

"Enough of this Kevin," she said.

"Let me go Motomiya," Kevin told him.

"Um….let's see…how about….no!" NRG replied firing an energy blast at Kevin sending him flying into the cornfield. "Alan, are you alright?" she asked but Alan groaned.

"I want your power," Kevin said as he walked out of the cornfields.

"Yeah? Well come and get it," NRG replied making a come here motion with her hand and Kevin ran towards her but she sidestepped and fired an energy blast at Kevin but he turned into goo and wrapped around her before turning back to normal with his arms around NRG.

"I'm gonna crack you like an egg," he said.

"Let me go!" NRG shouted as her suit became superhot making Kevin let her go.

"Shouldn't have let you go, you were doing me a favour. Only one of us is walking away from this Motomiya," he said as the Jetray part of his face arched with electricity. "And it won't be….Alan!"

"No!" NRG shouted as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Feedback and she jumped in front of Alan taking the attack from Kevin and she absorbed it.

"Your time is coming Daisuke!" Kevin told her before he flew off and Feedback turned to normal before she ran towards Alan.

"You're going to be fine," she said helping Alan up.

"No I'm not. None of us are. I got off easy, you should have seen what he did to the others," he said.

"Pierce…Helen?" Daisuke asked.

"And Manny, and some guy named Dr Viktor, and…." Alan answered before he stopped.

"And….?" Daisuke asked.

"Kari…he drained Kari's power and put her into a coma," he answered.

"He did what!?" Daisuke shouted. "That's it. Kevin has gone too far this time,"

"I didn't understand what Kevin wanted from us at first…but now I know," Alan said.

"Your powers, and he's never going to stop," Daisuke said

"What're you going to do?" Alan asked her.

"Put him down, permanently," she answered and soon she and Veemon were in Gwen's house talking to Ben and Gwen.

"No, we won't help you," Gwen told Daisuke.

"Look, if you two won't use your powers to track him down then I'll just go find him myself and a lot of people are going to be hurt while you sit her twiddling your thumbs," she replied angrily.

"But he's Kevin," Gwen said.

"Wake up and smell the end of the world Gwen! He's out of control," Daisuke replied.

"He's our friend," Gwen said.

"Correction, was our friend," Daisuke said.

"We'll figure something out," Gwen said.

"Kevin's too far gone now. Either we save Kevin or we save the world," Daisuke said.

"I'm with ya Dai," Veemon said and Daisuke nodded and she walked to the door but Gwen and Ben stood in their way.

"I won't let you hurt him," Gwen told them but Daisuke pushed past her when Ben grabbed her arm.

"He's come out of this before, remember when he was a kid?" he asked her.

"Do you? He's worse now than he ever was, he put my friend in a coma after draining her energy. I won't let him get away with this," she answered walking out the door with Veemon when Gwen made a wall of mana in front of her.

"There has to be something we can do," she told Daisuke.

"Go back inside you two….don't make me hurt you," she replied.

"We're gonna fight you Dai," Ben told her.

"I knew you'd say that," she replied before turning into her Cryonite form and she fired a beam of ice at them both freezing them in solid ice. "I'm sorry you two, but you don't have what it takes to deal with Kevin the way he is now," she said turning back to her human form before she walked off with Veemon.

Later that night Daisuke had transformed into Lodestar and she was currently throwing Forever Knights around a warehouse while Veemon watched as the knights ran for their lives, one ran out of the door before he was suddenly pulled back by Lodestar and lifted into the air to Lodestar's face. "I don't want any trouble. Just tell me where Kevin Levin is and I'll be on my way," she told him.

"How should we know?! He's usually with you!" the knight shouted and Lodestar sighed before she threw the Forever Knight away and landed on the ground gently.

"Come on Veemon, they don't know anything," she said.

"Maybe Vulkanus knows where he is," Veemon replied.

"That's out next stop," Lodestar said as she walked out of the warehouse with Veemon following her. Meanwhile on Galvan Prime, Ben and Gwen stood in front of Derrick's regen tank while Max stood beside them.

"Sorry for bothering you while you're still recovering Derrick," Gwen apologised.

"I've got nothing to do in this regen tank apart from float and heal and share old Plumber stories with Max," he replied.

"We can't let Dai destroy Kevin, we've got to find a way to cure him," Gwen said.

"Daisuke is right," Derrick said.

"I know…wait what?" Gwen asked.

"You two are Plumbers kids. You need to put your feelings aside and do what is right," Derrick answered.

"This is about Kevin," Gwen said.

"If you and Ben can't be professional about this, then just stay out of the fight and let Daisuke do what needs to be done. We can't help you anymore," Derrick told them.

"Then we'll find someone who can," Gwen said walking off and she and Ben left and soon they walked into an alley when they saw a stray dog get hit by a black beam of energy and it whimpered in pain before Gwen made a barrier in front of the dog stopping the attack.

"Look at what you've become. I never thought I'd see you stoop so low Michael," Ben said.

"You two haven't caught me at my best, if you had called first before you showed up," Darkstar who was now wearing a long hooded cloak said.

"It took some work looking through police reports before we found your hunting area. Hard to believe you've gone from what you were to draining dogs of their energy," Ben said.

"We all do what we must to survive. Where's Motomiya?" Darkstar asked.

"Busy," Gwen answered.

"And Levin?" Darkstar asked.

"Even busier. Now enough with the chit chat," Ben said as Gwen pulled out her spell book and held her hand out which glowed with mana.

"Your mana, it's as intoxicating as ever," Darkstar said as he fired a black beam of energy at Gwen's hand trying to absorb her mana before she pushed Darkstar back knocking him to the ground and his helmet fell off. "You think you've beaten me?" he asked.

"We're not here to fight you Darkstar," Ben told him as Gwen looked at the spell book.

"Rest Ituo Nowitus Wespinaetro Itus Vigoratus Perwita," she chanted and a sphere of mana encased Darkstar and lifted him into the air before he was dropped to the ground and when he stood up he looked into a window and saw his appearance was back to normal.

"Why would you do this?" he asked them as he admired his face.

"We need your help," Gwen answered. Meanwhile Daisuke and Veemon were in Daisuke's car as it sped down the desert highway when Daisuke's Ultimatrix beeped.

"Look Ben, I'm done talking," she said.

"I'm not Ben or Gwen, but we are going to take about them baby girl," Derrick's voice came over the Ultimatrix.

"Did Ben and Gwen go to you for advice after they thawed out?" Daisuke asked her father.

"Something like that," Derrick answered.

"You agree with them?" Daisuke asked her father.

"No. Kevin's become a menace, your friendship aside the only responsible move is to take him down with all necessary force," he answered.

"Then I don't understand why you're talking to me," Daisuke said.

"It's the logical move, it's the safest move, it's the sensible move," Derrick said.

"But?" Daisuke asked.

"It's not the Daisuke move. You trust people, you give them second chances, and they live up to your expectations," Derrick answered. "Kevin was a sociopath when you first met him when you were kids. But you trusted him anyway,"

"And look how that worked out," Daisuke said.

"He's turned into a fine young man. A hero a dozen times over," Derrick said.

"But now look at what's happened to him. He's become a monster," Daisuke replied.

"True, and if it were me or Max, we'd put him down like a mad dog," Derrick told her. "But I never thought you would do something like this. You've always found another way, even when it looked like there was no other option,"

"Not this time dad, when I thought Uncle Max was dead, I had to do a lot of growing up," Daisuke told him.

"You did fine sweetie," Derrick replied.

"For a while at least. Look, Dad. The pressure of being a hero is really stressing me out. And that just adds to me trying to decide whether or not I should kill Kevin," Daisuke said.

"Do you need any help taking him down?" Derrick asked her.

"Well, I don't want to risk you getting hurt again," she answered. "I always told myself that if things got serious then so would I,"

"I won't argue with you Daisuke, I just wanted to know if you really thought about this," Derrick said.

"I have dad. I'm sorry about what's going to happen to Kevin, really I am. But this isn't kid stuff anymore, playtime is over," she said before speeding off and soon Vulkanus was thrown into the wall of a cave by Humungousaur.

"Why do you keep following me around!?" Vulkanus asked before Humungousaur grabbed him and lifted him off the ground.

"You've done business with Kevin before," she said.

"Sure I have. He really puts himself into his work, if you know what I mean and I think you do," Vulkanus replied holding up a Taydenite shard.

"Look, Vulkanus. It's been a very long night. Just tell me where Kevin is, okay?" Humungousaur asked him.

"Even if I did know, I wouldn't tell you!" he shouted and Humungousaur grabbed Vulkanus and pulled him out of his armour and she dropped him in front of Veemon

"Tell us where Kevin is or I'll rip you to shreds!" he threatened Vulkanus cracking his knuckles and Vulkanus gulped in fear.

"Alright, I'll talk! The last time I heard of Levin, he said he was going to some place called Total Zone. It's all I know! I swear!" he shouted.

"Isn't that where you first met Kevin?" Veemon asked Humungousaur who nodded.

"It is. It's where this all started and it's where this is all going to end!" she said before she saw Darkstar approaching. "What're you doing here!?" she shouted as she threw a punch at Darkstar only for a mana bubble to appear and protect him from the punch, Humungousaur turned and glared at Ben and Gwen.

"Next time you freeze us in ice Daisuke, make sure it's not so warm outside," Ben told her.

"I'll keep that in mind the next time you get in my way," she growled.

"I've come to offer my assistance," Darkstar said as Humungousaur turned back into Daisuke.

"Yeah, right," she said looking at Gwen. "Is this what you've sunk to? Getting Darkstar to help you save Kevin? Have you forgotten what he has done?" she asked angrily.

"He's the only one who can help Kevin," Gwen said.

"Sure he can, while we're at it we'll let him absorb our energies turning us into withered husks. Have you lost all sense of reasoning Gwen!?" Daisuke asked her before she pushed past Darkstar hard and Veemon followed her.

"Let's be clear about this. I'm only helping you because Gwendolyn helped restore my handsome appearance. After this is over, it'll be business as usual," Darkstar said making Daisuke look at him.

"No. when this is over, after I've stopped Kevin, I'm coming after you. And you're going back into the Null Void where you belong," she replied.

"You don't understand Kevin like I do," Darkstar said.

"No you don't understand Kevin. I already know where he is going anyway," Daisuke replied as she went to walk off.

"Give him a chance," Gwen told her.

"I can help you Motomiya, I can predict Kevin's next move. He and I are the same," Darkstar said.

"Yeah you're both evil and insane and absorb huge amounts of energy, did I mention you're both evil?" Daisuke asked.

"Kevin's not evil," Gwen told her.

"Wake up Gwen! The Kevin you knew and loved is gone! He's nothing but a monster who does nothing but feed on energy," Daisuke snapped angrily.

"I have a plan to cure him," Darkstar said.

"A fat lot of good that will do. I don't trust you Darkstar, so keep your plans to yourself," Daisuke told him.

"I'll be brief, when the Dominus Librium was destroyed I managed to save a piece of it," he replied holding up the centre piece of the Librium.

"The absorption thing that you used to cure Ben last time," Daisuke said.

"Precisely, but it no longer works," Darkstar replied. "But with a big enough power source it just might be able to turn Kevin back to normal," he explained.

"You're kidding me right? Gwen's wasted enough time trying to cure Kevin. Every minute he is loose more people get hurt," Daisuke said looking at Gwen and Ben. "Now either you both help me find Kevin? If not then whatever else he does from now on is on your head," she told them before she walked off with Veemon. Later Kevin was inside the Total Zone arcade pacing up and down mumbling to himself.

"Kevin," Kevin turned and spat Spidermonkey webbing at Ben and Gwen who blocked it with a shield.

"You shouldn't have tracked me down," he told them.

"We had to. Daisuke's after you," Ben said.

"You brought her here!?" Kevin shouted smashing his fist into the ground.

"No! I came so we can talk. You and me," Gwen told him.

"Yeah?" Kevin asked looking at them. 

"Yeah. Dai's gonna do whatever it takes to stop you, do you understand? Whatever it takes. But I've come up with a way to help you. If you just trust me I really think I can cure you," Gwen told him as she walked towards him before he began to lose control of himself.

"You shouldn't have come here!" he shouted as he reached out to Gwen and Ben who backed up and Kevin recoiled and hid his face with his hands.

"Don't you realize I've been trying to stay away from you?!" he asked them.

"Why?" Gwen asked him worried.

"Because I knew what I'd do to you if I had the chance!" Kevin shouted as he slammed his fists down towards Ben and Gwen who jumped back and Kevin slammed his fist into a game and destroyed it and Ben and Gwen threw mana blasts at Kevin but he was unaffected by them and he roared as he grabbed a pillar and swung it at Ben and Gwen who blasted it to pieces. Kevin smirked as he threw a fireball at them but Gwen dragged two arcade games in front of them and they were destroyed and Kevin flew through the ceiling as Ben and Gwen ran off but he smashed through the roof in front of them. He then fired two streams of fire from his hands making a wall of fire behind Gwen and Ben.

"Incendia Absum!" Gwen shouted as the fire was blown away by a strong wind. "Don't make us hurt you Kevin!" she warned him.

"Give it your best shot," Kevin replied as he threw seeds towards them and once they hit the ground vines wrapped around them both.

"Silicus Milez Sasitatio!" Ben chanted and five large stone monsters emerged from the ground.

"You summoned Charmcaster's stone monsters…I'm impressed," Kevin said as four of the stone monsters swarmed Kevin while the fifth freed Ben and Gwen.

"I'm sorry Kevin," Ben said as he and Gwen walked off before they heard something and they turned to see Kevin destroy the monsters easily.

"Thanks for the boost Tennyson!" Kevin shouted as he held his arm out and a large sphere of mana emerged and he threw it at Ben and Gwen who blocked it with a shield of mana before Kevin fired an Echo Echo sonic scream shattering their shields and sending both of them flying and they crashed into a wall and Kevin walked over and he grabbed them both and he began to absorb their powers and both screamed while Kevin smirked evilly.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	20. Chapter 20

Absolute Power Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Kevin stop! You're hurting us!" Gwen pleaded with him.

"This is your fault, you could have helped me with your magic," Kevin told them.

"No, I tried to…" Gwen said before Kevin cut her off.

"You tried, everybody tried and look at me now, I'm still a monster and if I look the part why shouldn't I play the part?" he asked.

"We're here to help you now," Ben told him.

"Help yourselves," Kevin replied as he continued to drain them of their mana, Ben then saw something behind Kevin and he smirked.

"Hey Levin, behind you," he said but Kevin growled.

"Not falling for that this time Tennyson," he said.

"No really, look out!" Ben shouted as Cannonbolt crashed into Kevin's back sending him crashing into the wall.

"Man this place takes me back, too bad it was closed down. Are you alright?" Cannonbolt asked them.

"Somewhat," Gwen answered.

"Good thing you showed up when you did," Ben added.

"Get inside, we need to get to Los Soledad," Cannonbolt said grabbing Ben and Gwen and she rolled away as fast as she could and soon Cannonbolt arrived outside of Los Soledad.

"It didn't work, Kevin's as dangerous as ever," Gwen said once she and Ben climbed out of Cannonbolt's shell.

"Really? I could have sworn you'd be able to talk him out of his revenge driven mindless rampage," Cannonbolt said as she turned back into Daisuke in a flash of gold light.

"It worked perfectly, Kevin has had a taste of your power, he will want more," Darkstar said walking up to them.

"Okay they're the bait. What is the hook?" Daisuke asked Darkstar who smirked and walked off and the others followed him to the place where Aggregor absorbed the five Andromeda aliens.

"So what's supposed to happen once Kevin gets here?" Veemon asked.

"I believe that's where I come in," a voice answered and Daisuke turned and her jaw dropped.

"Cooper!?" she asked in shock at Cooper who was now taller than her and his voice was deeper and he had well-toned muscles.

"I had a growth spurt," Cooper answered.

"Yes you did," Gwen said smiling at him.

"Hi Gwen," he greeted.

"Our young genius has agreed to build a machine which will activate the inherent powers within this," Darkstar said holding up the Dominus Librium piece.

"That plan again? It's not going to work," Daisuke said.

"If they can get the machine working again, we can use it to cure Kevin," Gwen told her.

"And if it doesn't work, I'm going to need to put Kevin down like a mad dog," she replied.

"It's not going to come to that, it's going to work," Gwen said.

"I'll do what I can Gwen," Cooper said as his eyes glowed electric blue and several pieces of machinery began to move around the room.

"I get why Cooper is doing this, but not you," Veemon said looking at Darkstar.

"The same thing I've always done things for, power," he replied.

"I promised him mana," Gwen said. "Enough to keep him at full power for a year," she explained.

"Smart move Gwen, really smart," Daisuke said sarcastically.

"It was the only way to save Kevin," Gwen replied.

"We're already past that point Gwen," Daisuke said.

"No all we have to do is…"

"Gwen, there is no we. Not this time, I'm the one who put Kevin in the position he's in now. It's my fault he's like this, and everything since then, all those people he's hurt all those people he's going to hurt. That's my fault too," Daisuke said.

"At least let us try," Gwen told her.

"Oh I will, but I already know you're going to fail. Paradox told me that when the time comes I am going to do what needs to be done, if you can get Kevin to come here fine. It'll be the best place to end it all. Cooper, you've got one hour to build that machine. If you're not done by then, well Kevin is mine," Daisuke said before she walked off with Veemon following her. "Veemon, I'm going to find Kevin. You stay here and keep an eye on Darkstar in case he tries something," she then leaned down to him and whispered into his ear something and he nodded and Daisuke smiled before she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into XLR8 and she sped off in search of Kevin who had arrived outside of Gwen's house.

"Gwen, I know you're in there. I can smell your mana everywhere!" he shouted before he tore the door down only to see Derrick standing there in full Plumber gear.

"She's not here right now, can we help you?" Derrick asked him.

"Unless you want another trip to the hospital, you'll step aside," Kevin told him.

"Not before we talk Kevin," Derrick replied.

"We've got nothing to talk about, move or die!" he shouted.

"Your choice. I'm sorry it has to be this way," Derrick said as he took out a space bazooka and fired it sending Kevin flying away from the house and Derrick repeatedly fired at him sending him to his knees.

"Not as sorry as you're going to be," Kevin replied as he fired an ultraviolet beam of energy at Derrick from his Chromastone crystals sending him to the ground, he was about to punch Derrick when a grenade hit his Swampfire arm and froze it solid. "What the hell!?" he shouted.

"The thing about your current form is, it's a package deal, you get the powers of the Ultimatrix aliens, but also their weaknesses," Derrick told him as Max pressed a button and the Rust Bucket drove up and fired lasers at Kevin making him roar in pain as he fell to his knees. His right arm smashed into the ground making the ground under Derrick and Max crack before they fell into a crater.

"I can't believe I looked up to you two, you don't even have any powers to steal," Kevin said as he stood over them.

"Leave them along Kevin," a voice said making Kevin look at a balding man wearing slacks and a blue shirt.

"What're you doing here!?" Kevin asked him. "You're not the boss of me,"

"I said leave them alone son," the man said.

"You're not my real father Harvey," Kevin told him.

"You're right I'm not. But you were four years old when I married your mother, and I raised you as my own," he replied.

"So?" Kevin asked.

"So you're going to listen to me," Harvey answered walking up to Kevin.

"You got nothing to say to me. You try and take my real dad's place, then you convince ma to kick me out on the street when I was eleven years old!" Kevin shouted.

"We didn't kick you out, you destroyed our house," Harvey told him.

"Whatever if ma really loved dad, she would have never remarried," Kevin said.

"Watch your mouth boy, your mother loved your late father more than me and you than either one of us," Harvey told him and Kevin moved to the door to Gwen's house but Harvey stood in his way.

"Stand aside Harvey, I'm here to see Gwen," Kevin told him.

"So you can drain her powers? Daisuke told me what you were doing," Harvey replied.

"So the great Dai 10 thinks you can stop me. How are you gonna stop me anyway, you hiding my ma in there?" Kevin asked her.

"No. I'd never let her see you like this, she was so proud of the man you were becoming, I won't let you break her heart again," Harvey said and Kevin lowered his head before he roared and his Diamondhead arm crackled with electricity. "I'm not afraid of you anymore Kevin,"

"I'll take it from here Mr Hackett," Kevin turned and glared at Daisuke who stood behind him.

"So you finally show up. Figured you'd be nearby," he told her.

"Yeah, Gwen had this dumb plan of all of us talking to you and we'd make you see the error of your ways," she replied.

"Sounds like her alright," Kevin said.

"But you and I both know different, we both know that there is only one way to settle this Kevin," Daisuke told him as she held up her Ultimatrix. Kevin growled and he swung his arm sending Daisuke flying into a house and she smashed through the wall.

"Daisuke!" Derrick shouted as he saw his daughter climb out of the ruined house with her pants torn up and her shirt was half destroyed.

"I'm gonna need a new outfit after this," she grumbled before being enveloped in a flash of light and she turned into Rath and she roared and she ran towards Kevin who ran towards her and both threw a fist creating a crater and sending a shockwave out sending everyone else to the ground.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN! RATH IS GOING TO KICK YOUR BUTT AND PUT YOU DOWN LIKE A DOG!" she roared delivering an uppercut making Kevin stumble backwards and Rath grabbed a lamp post and ripped it out of the ground and she swung it and sent Kevin flying. "LEMME TELL YOU ANOTHER THING KEVIN LEVIN THIS IS HOW RATH PLAYS BASEBALL!" she shouted.

"Motomiya!" Kevin roared flying back towards her and Rath jumped into the air and tackled Kevin to the ground before she grabbed him by the tail and spun him around and threw him into the RV and it exploded sending fire and debris everywhere.

"Daisuke," Max said.

"Sorry," Rath apologised.

"What are you doing?" Rath turned to see Gwen and Ben walk up to her.

"I said I was sorry. Anyway you're supposed to be hiding!" she told them.

"You're supposed to be stalling him not throwing him into the Rust Bucket," Gwen said.

"Well sorry but the plan is not gonna work, I'm putting Kevin down one way or another. And if you get in the way, I won't be held accountable Gwen," Rath growled as Kevin walked out of the fire.

"Gwen, Ben, you have something of mine!" he told them as Rath ran towards him and tackled him to the ground. She then picked him up and held him upside down.

"POLARIS PILEDRIVER!" she shouted jumping into the air and she crashed into the ground with Kevin's head hitting hard. "ANTARIAN ARM BAR!" she shouted bending all of Kevin's arms behind his back and she rammed him into a car. "OPHIUCHUS FACE-PLANT!" she then threw Kevin into the air and jumped after him. "SIRIUS BUTT-KICKING!" she shouted kicking Kevin in the butt sending him flying through the air and he crashed into the forest and Rath jumped after him and she landed in front of him. "That's the end of the match. Give up Kevin!" she told him.

"Oh yeah?! Well, you're not going to be able to play any sport in a few minutes. Remember Kari?! It was so easy to drain her. All I had to was go invisible and sneak up on her! And here's something that I got from her!" Kevin shouted firing a blast of light energy from his hands at Rath but she was unaffected by the attack and she growled at the mention of Kari.

"DRAINING. RATH'S. FRIENDS. IS. NOT. COOL!" she shouted running towards Kevin and he gulped as Rath punched him several times in the face before throwing him through several trees that fell on top of him and he roared as he picked one up and tossed it at Rath who used the claw on her right hand and she cut it in half. Kevin rushed her and he shoulder tackled Rath sending her flying and she landed on the side of a road and she groaned as Kevin picked her up by the throat.

"Give up Motomiya, you're not match for me," he told her before Rath bit down on his hand making him shout in pain and this allowed Rath to punch him hard sending him into the path of an oncoming fuel tanker which swerved to avoid him but the tanker crashed into creating a massive fireball as Gwen and Ben ran up. Kevin growled as he walked out of the flames. "I'm really getting annoyed with you Motomiya!"

"Kevin you're not well, think about what you are doing," Gwen told him.

"I'm getting revenge on those who have done me wrong, and I want your and Ben's powers because I want them," he replied.

"Tempestus Erectum!" Gwen shouted and a large gust of wind blew making Kevin back up slightly. "Don't make me hurt you Kevin!"

"You don't scare me anymore!" he told her.

"You should be," Gwen replied.

"Tempestus Impaetus," Ben shouted as a lightning bolt shot down from the sky and struck Kevin making him roar in pain as he fell to the ground before he smirked.

"Thanks for the pick me up," he said getting to his feet and he fired an ultraviolet beam of energy at Ben and Gwen sending them flying across the road.

"Kevin, I know there's still good in you," Gwen told him.

"That's where we differ from," Rath said as she grabbed Kevin's tail and lifted him into the air and slammed him into the ground hard and she did this several more times before Kevin threw a fireball at Rath sending her to the ground, he then grabbed her ankle and threw her into the air and fired a blast of electricity at Rath sending her crashing to the ground and he stood over her. "Do your worst!" she told him and Kevin fired energy blasts from his eyes at Rath making her roar in pain as she passed out.

"Now where were we?" Kevin asked looking at Ben and Gwen.

"SHIP!" Kevin looked up to see Ship flying towards him and he fired all his weapons at Kevin making him groan as Ship landed and Glaciem ran up to Gwen and Ben.

"Come on we need to go," she said flying into Ship and Ben and Gwen followed her and Ship flew off and Kevin followed them.

"Ship, Ship," Ship said.

"Slow it down Ship, we don't want him to catch us but we don't want to lose him either," Ben said.

"Ship, Ship," Ship chirped.

"Is mama alright?" Glaciem asked.

"This is Daisuke we're talking about. She'll be fine," Ben answered her and she nodded. Meanwhile Rath stood up and groaned.

"That should be enough of a head start," she said before she jumped off. Meanwhile Cooper and Darkstar and Veemon were busy making the machine when Cooper's phone rang and he answered it.

"This is Cooper go ahead," he said.

"We're nearly there," Gwen's voice said from the other side of the phone.

"We're not ready," Cooper said as Darkstar took the phone.

"We will be when you arrive," he said before hanging up. "I'll finish up here. You stall him,"

"And how am I supposed to do that?" he asked.

"This is an abandoned military base, think," Darkstar answered and Cooper smiled as his eyes glowed and several missiles emerged from buildings around the base and began to fire at Kevin as Ship flew around the missiles but Kevin was hit full force by all the missiles and he roared as he fell from the sky and crashed into the ground hard.

"That's it I'm all out," Cooper said as Ship landed and Ben and Gwen ran out.

"Are you sure this is safe?" Glaciem asked.

"We are. It's the only way, hurry go!" Ben answered and she nodded as Ship flew away.

"So what's it going to be this time you two!?" Kevin asked as he walked towards them.

"You stay away from them!" Cooper shouted as he ran towards Kevin who grabbed him by the collar.

"Trying to steal my girl from me are you!?" he asked jealously before Rath grabbed his fist and crushed it making Kevin shout in pain as Rath then punched him.

"Dai you said you'd let us handle it," Gwen told her.

"Yeah. I lied," Rath replied as she tapped the Ultimatrix dial.

Her body started to change. Rath's fur, stripes, and claw colours remained the same but it now covered everywhere except her feet, hands, chest, neck, and most of her lower jaw. She now had icy blue bandages on her elbows, forearms, and wrists, and the ones on her wrists had three small icy blue spikes on them. She had two giant claws on her hands and her fingers and toes now had smaller claws. She also had giant claws coming out from her elbows. She now woere black shorts with a white belt that had silver spikes and a silver buckle. She also had an icy blue coat with blue eyes and four black fangs which all together resemble a Panucian. She had three giant icy blue spikes on her back that is covered by her coat's hood, which is made up of long, thick, blue fur. "Ultimate Rath!" she roared.

"Whoa," Cooper said in awe.

"Yeah, that's a new one," Ben said as Kevin growled.

"I've had it with you Motomiya, always beating me when we were kids, everything always going your way," he said firing Diamondhead shards at Ultimate Rath but she stood still as the shards bounced off of her. "I get turned into the freak while you become world famous!"

"I don't even like being famous. I just wish I had my secret identity back," Ultimate Rath told him.

"My heart bleeds for you! Now you just bleed!" Kevin shouted but Rath jumped into the air and kicked him to the ground before she began to punch him in the face several times creating a shockwave with each punch.

"Daisuke, that's…" Gwen began to say before she saw Kevin reverting to normal. "Enough?"

"Did Ultimate Rath seriously just beat the energy out of Kevin?" Ben asked in shock.

"That's impossible on so many levels," Veemon said.

"I guess that Ultimate form is just that strong," Gwen said, Kevin groaned as he opened his eyes and saw Ultimate Rath standing over him before she picked Kevin up.

"LEMME TELL YOU FIVE THINGS, KEVIN ETHAN LEVIN! ULTIMATE RATH IS STRONGER THEN YOU, ULTIMATE RATH IS BETTER THEN YOU, ULTIMATE RATH IS SMARTER THEN YOU, ULTIMATE RATH CAN BEAT ENERGY OUT OF YOU, AND IF YOU MUTATE AGAIN, ULTIMATE RATH WILL END YOU! COMPRENDE?!" she asked him and Kevin nodded.

"Got it! I'm just glad you got me back to normal," he answered and Ultimate Rath nodded before she turned back into Daisuke.

"Good to know. Because if you even think of doing that again….I will end you, this was your one chance Levin. Don't waste it," she warned him.

"Hey look," Gwen said as everyone turned to see the five Andromeda aliens standing there.

"The energy that Kevin stole along with what Aggregor stole must have gone back to those who it belonged to. Even Kari," Daisuke said with a small smile.

"Thank you, Daisuke Motomiya. If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here right now," Ra'ad said in gratitude.

"And P'andor has something to say as well," Bivalvan said elbowing P'andor who sighed.

"I would like to thank you as well for saving me. Even if I did go on a rampage," he said.

"Well, I did promise to save you and your friends," Daisuke told him and the other four aliens.

"It's a good thing your pants stayed on," Gwen told Kevin who blushed as Darkstar walked up to them angrily.

"No! You imbeciles! You've ruined everything!" he shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Ben asked him.

"Darkstar was planning to absorb Kevin's stolen energy once it got transferred to the Dominus Librium," Cooper explained.

"But I had planned for Cooper to press a button that would strip him of that power," Daisuke added before she grinned sheepishly. "Of course, that's not going to be necessary now that Ultimate Rath beat Kevin's energy out of him,"

"YOU WILL PAY DEARLY FOR THIS!" Darkstar shouted angrily as he went to punch Daisuke but Ben caught his fist.

"Hands off my girl," he said punching Darkstar sending him to the ground with a black eye before he looked at the Andromeda aliens. "He's all yours," he told them.

"Normally, I'm against violence. But I'll make an exception in this case," Galapagus said.

"Andreas smash puny human!" Andreas shouted as Darkstar screamed as he was beaten up by the Andromeda aliens and he was turned back into his ugly self.

"Well now that this is all over. I need to go home and sleep," Daisuke said exhausted as Veemon walked up to her.

"I believe I can handle that," Daisuke smiled as she turned to see Paradox behind her.

"Thanks," she said as she, Paradox and Veemon vanished in a flash of light and appeared in front of Daisuke's house. "Thanks for bringing me home, Paradox. Man, getting Kevin back to normal was hard," she said.

"Indeed. Is there something bothering you?" Paradox asked noticing the conflicted look on Daisuke's face.

"Well, it's just that this hero stuff isn't very easy. I mean, I just spent the last few weeks debating on whether to kill Kevin or save him. And it was a tough decision to make. What I'm trying to say is that I may act confident in front of my team but on the inside, I feel like I'm going to explode from all the pressure!" she answered.

"That may be true but then again, being a hero is not always easy. Sometimes, people can die and you may not be there to save them. But think back to what you've accomplished. You have gone from saving the Digital world with your DigiDestined team and Digimon to saving the Universe with the Omnitrix and Ultimatrix and you don't even ask for anything in return, not even money. You've even healed old wounds with your old team, especially Yolei. The way I see it, the universe could not ask for a better hero," Paradox told her as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks, Paradox. That means a lot to me," she replied.

"It was my pleasure," he said with a smile before he vanished in a flash of light and Daisuke and Veemon walked up to Daisuke's room.

"Paradox has a point, Dai. You shouldn't worry about how hard being a hero is. What matters is that you continue being one. And trust me, you've had a lot of experience even before you found the Omnitrix," Veemon told her.

"I know, Veemon," she said before she clenched her fists. "But this time, I came so close to crossing a line I wouldn't come back from! I CAN'T BELIEVE I ALMOST KILLED KEVIN, ONE OF MY BEST FRIENDS! I DIDN'T WANT TO KILL HIM! I WAS JUST SO CONCERNED ABOUT HOW MANY PEOPLE HE WOULD'VE KILLED! WHO KNOWS WHAT MIGHT HAVE HAPPENED IF I ACTUALLY KILLED HIM!" she shouted before she curled up on her bed and began to cry in sadness. "I-I just hope everyone isn't mad at me for this entire mess,"

"Don't worry. I talked to the others. Ben and Gwen are grateful that you got Kevin back to normal and Kevin himself doesn't blame you for his mutation. Heck, Yolei and Hawkmon are even concerned about you," Veemon told her making Daisuke look at him with a smile.

"Thanks, Veemon. Sorry about my outburst," she said.

"It's okay," he replied.

"Can you sleep with me tonight? It would really calm me down," Daisuke told him.

"Sure," Veemon said as he cuddled up to Daisuke

"Goodnight, Veemon," she said.

"Goodnight, Daisuke," he replied as both fell asleep.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	21. Heroes United Part 1

Heroes United Pt 1

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Man these last few weeks have been hectic. I'm glad that Kevin is back to normal and I didn't need to do something I'd regret," Daisuke thought as she rode her motorbike through the streets of Bellwood. "Shame that my outfit was ruined. But thankfully Yolei and I went shopping to get some more clothes,"

**Flashback**

The day after the final battle with Kevin where Daisuke had turned into Ultimate Rath and beat the energy out of him which turned him back to normal, and the Andromeda aliens were returned to life and all the other powers Kevin had drained returned to those he stole them from Daisuke was eating a chilli dog when she saw Yolei run up to her. "Hey Daisuke," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey Yolei, what is it?" Daisuke asked once she finished eating her chilli dog.

"You up for some shopping?" Yolei asked.

"Uh why?" Daisuke asked back.

"You need some new clothes after Kevin ruined your other outfit," she answered.

"Ugh shopping, really? I'm fine with the clothes I've got," Daisuke said.

"Don't be like that. Come on," Yolei replied grabbing Daisuke and dragging her off to the clothing store. Soon Daisuke was standing in front of a mirror and she was now wearing a shirt which was gold with a blue stripe down the middle with a gold number 10 and blue stripes on the sides of her shirt. She also wore black pants with several pockets and blue and gold shoes.

"Hey, not bad," Daisuke said with a smile as she placed a green bandanna on her head. "Now the look is complete," she said.

"Wow, you look great Daisuke. A much better look then those old clothes," Yolei told her.

"Thanks for this Yolei," she replied and Yolei nodded.

**End Flashback**

"Sure was nice of Yolei to pay for my new clothes. She's really changed," Daisuke thought just before she saw that her body was beginning to glow. "What's going on?" she asked herself as she stopped her bike and removed her helmet but before she could do anything else she vanished in a flash of light and her helmet landed on the ground with an audible clatter. Daisuke then found in what looked like central park in New York. "How'd I get end up here?" she asked herself before she saw a boy who was about her age, he was Hispanic with lightly spiked, slicked back dark hair. He was taller than Daisuke, he wore a pair of orange googles on his head with a matching red-orange patterned jacket. His t-shirt was blue on the top half and white on the bottom half, and the shit had two orange rectangles on the left pectoral. The boy also was wearing black pants with blue geometrical patterns on them and he was wearing blue gloves with orange cuffs and blue-black shoes. "Hey, excuse me can you tell me where I am?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah. You're in Hurtsville, population…you!" the boy answered as his fists turned into a pair of massive orange gauntlets and he jumped at Daisuke who rolled out of the way and the boy's hands hit the ground creating a crater.

"Okay, if that is the way you wanna play it," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Humungousaur and she caught the boy's fist as he tried to punch her and she threw him away and he crashed into a tree. "Stay down if you know what's good for you," she warned him.

"I'll show you what I'm good at punk," the boy replied as his legs turned into a pair of massive orange super boots with spikes in the soles and he jumped and kicked Humungousaur sending her to the ground.

"Rex, I'm picking up movement in the event, something's coming out," a voice told the boy now known as Rex through an earpiece as something mechanical emerged from a large portal which was hovering above the city.

"I see it doc!" Rex responded.

"You and your friends call it quits right now. And I won't need to hurt you," Humungousaur warned Rex as she got to her feet as a ship hovered behind Rex.

"I was going to say the same thing. Only in Spanish!" Rex replied as his hands turned into the orange gauntlets again and he punched Humungousaur sending her flying back and she crashed into a statue. "You take the hunk of junk Six, big ugly is mine," Rex said looking back at the ship and it flew off after whatever had come out of the portal in the sky.

"So you want to learn the hard way. Very well, lesson one is dangerous aliens are not welcome on my planet!" Humungousaur shouted slamming her fists into the ground sending a wave of earth towards Rex who jumped out of the way, he ran towards Humungousaur who blocked a punch from him and she grabbed him and punched him sending him flying into a nearby pond.

"You can punch, that's for sure," Rex said.

"Look here pal, I just want to know where I am. So why don't you stop trying to fight me and let's talk about this," Humungousaur said.

"Yeah, like I'm going to talk to a stupid EVO like you," Rex said. "Providence is all over your energy weapon thing," he told her pointing to the portal in the sky which was being hit by an energy beam.

"Providence? EVO? What the heck are those?" Humungousaur asked before something wrapped around her and dragged her under the water only for Humungousaur to be enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Diamondhead and cut through the cables with her right arm which turned into a blade. Rex then grabbed the Ultimatrix dial and his hand glowed blue as lines appeared on Diamondhead's chest.

"Okay this is new," Rex said before Diamondhead threw him off her and she turned into Rath in a flash of gold light.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING BOY WHO IS ATTACKING ME! RATH IS NOT AN EVO! RATH DOESN'T EVEN KNOW WHAT AN EVO IS!" she shouted.

"Holiday are you seeing this, the EVO just turned into a giant pussy cat!" Rex exclaimed.

"Pussy cat!? Okay pal. You're dead!" Rath roared as she punched Rex sending him flying out of the water and she jumped after him, Rex's arm then turned into a giant orange blade.

"Let's see how you handle my BFS," Rex told her as he swung the sword at her but she dodged the strike and she punched Rex in the face. Meanwhile somewhere in the city the four legged mechanical creature which had emerged from the portal was scaling up a building using its two long tentacles and four legs and it looked down at the fleeing humans.

"So many of us, what has happened here?" it asked before it climbed to the top of the building to see Rex and Rath fighting on a nearby rooftop and it looked at Rex before Six a man wearing a green outfit and he was wearing sunglasses and held two swords in his hands jumped in front of him. The robot swung a tentacle at Six who jumped over it and swung his swords but the robot blocked his attack and two men on hoverboards flew in firing laser rifles at the robot who turned to chase them but Six threw a sword into its back and slid under it and kicked it off the roof and it crashed into a car.

"Holiday, what am I looking at?" Six asked as he jumped down onto a car.

"Preliminary scans show it's mechanical. I'll need a closer look," Holiday replied.

"I'll see what I can do," Six said as he ran towards the robot. Meanwhile Rath was thrown down towards a bridge and she crashed into several cars and Rex flew down using a jetpack and he landed behind her.

"Lucky shot," Rath grumbled.

"No such thing as luck. Now stand still so I can cure you," Rex told her.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING BOY WHO KEEPS ATTACKING ME. YOU'RE TALKING CRAZY, AND RATH IS NOT SICK!" Rath replied as she was enveloped in a gold light and she turned into Lodestar. "Metal meet my good friend magnetism," she said holding her hands up and she fired a magnetic wave at Rex's sword arm but he turned it back to normal.

"Magnets huh? Well there's no metal in pavement," he said but before he could do anything Lodestar slammed two cars into him with her powers.

"Correct. But there is metal in cars," she said. Meanwhile Six picked up a chunk of metal and he tossed it to a woman who walked up to him.

"What do you make of this Holiday?" he asked and she pulled out a scanner and held it over the metal.

"I'm not sure about what I'm looking at here. I'm not even sure if this is made of an element I've ever seen before, getting some kind of a residual nanite signature, but this is definitely not an EVO," Holiday answered as a small ship appeared and hovered above her and Six. "Caesar. We could use some help," she said to a boy who was older then Rex and nearly looked exactly like him.

"The fragment came from the machine," he answered.

"Can you tell us anything about it?" Holiday asked.

"Yes. But not right now. I'll need to look at it closer," he answered as a mechanical hand emerged from the ship and grabbed the metal and pulled it into the ship before it flew off towards a large flying ship and the machine saw him.

"Can it be…father?" it asked before running towards the flying ship and it jumped into the air and hijacked a small ship flying beside the large ship.

"Ow!" Rex shouted as he was thrown into a billboard and Lodestar landed and looked at him before the billboard groaned and its supports gave way and it fell down to the street below.

"Time out! Innocents!" she shouted and Rex nodded and he jumped off the building and his lower body turned into a hover bike and he grabbed a civilian who was about to be crushed by the billboard. Lodestar was then enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into XLR8 who sped down and grabbed a reporter and her cameraman before the supports crushed them.

"Thank you. Who are you?" the reporter asked XLR8 who looked at her.

"The names XLR8 and that's all you need to know," she replied before Rex jumped on her back and grabbed the Ultimatrix dial again and his hand glowed blue again but XLR8 threw him off.

"What? You're not an EVO?" Rex asked her.

"Of course not. I've been trying to tell you that all along," XLR8 answered. "Oh and by the way, messing with the Ultimatrix is a damn sure way to get yourself killed," she added before the machine dropped down with Six on top of it.

"Six!" Rex shouted.

"Everyone get back. It's going to explode!" XLR8 shouted before she ran towards Six and grabbed him just as the machine exploded in a sphere of red energy which threw everyone back.

"Six!" Rex shouted running towards XLR8 who turned back into Daisuke and she helped Six stand.

"You didn't need to help me," he told her.

"If I did, then you're friend would have blamed me for you being hurt," she replied.

"Thanks for saving my partner. But I'm still going to need to bring you in," Rex told her.

"Yeah, alright," Daisuke replied and soon Daisuke was standing in a containment cell with Six, Rex, Holiday and a monkey wearing pants and a shirt with an eyepatch.

"I'll be having the pleasure of helping Providence close the rift. In the meantime I'll leave you to deal with the machine," said a man wearing a protective suit as he watched video footage of the machine exploding.

"It got blown to bits White Knight remember?" Rex asked him.

"Don't be so sure kid. Someone needs to find out what that is, and where it went," White Knight answered pointing to a red sphere which had escaped from the machine before it exploded.

"I can help with that. And is this really necessary? I said I would cooperate," Daisuke told them as the monkey looked at her.

"You ain't doing nothing but standing there and looking pretty doll face," the monkey told her.

"Bobo," Six warned the monkey.

"Look I already said this before. But for those of you who are slow. Let me say it again. I don't know where I am. I've never heard of this Providence you guys talk about, I don't know what EVOs are. One minute I'm riding my motorcycle and the next I start glowing and I appear in central park and this guy over here attacks me," Daisuke said pointing at Rex as Holiday held a scanner up at her.

"She might be telling the truth. Daisuke's nanite absorption shows she came through the rift without any," she said.

"I thought White Knight was the only living thing on Earth that's nanite free," Six said.

"So you mean I got those things inside me now? Do I get my own spacesuit?" Daisuke asked.

"You'll live. But that doesn't explain how you got here," Holiday answered.

"It's probably a parallel world thing probably," Daisuke said.

"That is a theory and a shaky one at that," Holiday said.

"Really? I go to them all the time," Daisuke replied.

"So let me get this straight. Where you come from, you have an animal partner like Rex does with me?" Bobo asked Daisuke.

"He's a Digimon. And he's been my partner for years," she answered

"How many years we talking about?" Bobo asked her.

"To be honest, I lost count," she answered. "And It's impolite yo stare, you know!" she shouted at Rex who was looking at her.

"Sorry!" he replied. "And don't take this personally. I'm grateful that you saved my partner Six but we still have to run tests on you until we can find out what you are and where you come from,"

"Screw that! I'm gonna go and find the thing who hurt your partner," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Ghostfreak and she phased out of the cell and she flew through the roof of the building.

"I got this!" Rex shouted as he flew off after Ghostfreak and he chased her through the night sky. "Why don't you just go back to where you came from!?" he asked her.

"That's what I'm trying to do you idiot!" she shouted back as she kept flying through the sky until she saw something and she gasped. "No," she said flying down towards a building called Bob's Biscuit Barn. "There's no Mr Smoothy here. That's messed up,"

"How can you worry about a frozen drink at a time like this?! And Bob's Biscuit Barn sounds so much cooler," Rex said as he landed behind her.

"We're in Bellwood my hometown. Or at least we should be. But it's all different. Part of me wished it wouldn't be but this just proves it," Daisuke said.

"This doesn't prove anything," Rex told her.

"You know that friend of yours I saved? Well I have a family, a mom and dad, a sister, best friends and a boyfriend that I care about. They don't exist here, I'll never see them again. I'm all alone here. So go ahead and do your worst," Daisuke replied.

"Maybe we can help each other," Rex told her.

"Really?" Daisuke asked before she and Rex heard a noise. "What's that?" she asked as Caesar's ship landed near them.

"My brother," Rex answered.

"Is he like you?" Daisuke asked.

"No. Caesar's a little crazy and is working for the wrong side but otherwise, he's not so bad," he answered as Caesar emerged from the ship with a weapon in his hands.

"What constitutes not so bad here on opposite world?" Daisuke asked Rex as Caesar fired the weapon and Daisuke pushed Rex out of the way and she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Diamondhead and she redirected the blast back at the weapon.

"No! We need that," Caesar shouted as he dropped the weapon.

"To blow my head off?" Rex asked picking up the weapon.

"No. To stop that," his brother answered pointing to a sphere of red energy which landed on his ship.

"And what is that?" Diamondhead asked as the sphere formed into a skinny red humanoid made of energy. His body was enveloped in a soft red glow, resembling an Anodite. His face is somewhat skeletal, lacking a visible lower jaw and having small fang-like projections on either side of the "mouth"

"A very bad thing," Caesar answered.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	22. Heroes United Part 2

Heroes United Pt 2

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

The mood inside the Motomiya household was gloomy at best as Julie was hugging Derrick and crying into his chest. "Derrick, Daisuke's been gone a very long time! Do you think she's okay?" she asked her husband who was patting her on the back.

"Julie, we're doing everything we can to locate our little girl. And we won't rest until we do!" he told her determined.

"Locating Daisuke isn't our only concern. With her gone, every villain in Bellwood is bound to take advantage of her absence in order to cause trouble!" Max said making the rest of Daisuke's team nod agreeing with him.

"Which means we're going to need a temporary leader until Daisuke's found," Ben said.

"That's right," Derrick said as he looked at Yolei. "And I think Yolei should be that leader," he said making Yolei gasp.

"Me?! But Daisuke's a much better leader then I could ever be. Not to mention that I don't have any powers!" she shouted making Derrick chuckle.

"Thought you might say that. Catch," he said as he tossed a belt to Yolei who caught it.

"What's this?" she asked confused.

"A Plumber utility belt. I'm giving this to you as a reward for keeping Bellwood safe during the Aggregor situation. This new utility belt allows you to store several miniature Plumber gear. This includes grenades, boomerangs, and aerosol spray. This should make your temporary leader position much easier," Derrick answered as Yolei put the utility belt on around her waist.

"Thanks, Mr. Motomiya. I won't let you down!" she told him.

"I'm sure you won't. And there's no need to be formal. Just call me Derrick," Derrick replied making Yolei smile. A few minutes later Yolei was standing in the middle of the street where Ben had found Daisuke's bike but no sign of the girl herself.

"Hi, Daisuke, It's Yolei. I don't know whether or not you can hear me but I have some things I would like to say," she said before sighing. "I heard about what happened during the Ultimate Kevin fiasco. Veemon told me that you were pretty upset about almost killing Kevin. But I just want you to know that I don't blame you for doing what you thought was right. None of us do. In fact, I don't even have any negative feelings towards you anymore. Not since I badmouthed you behind your back. The reason I said those things was because I was very jealous of you. Even when you were still leading the DigiDestined, you always led our team to victory. My jealousy only got worse when I found out about you being a worldwide hero, which led to me joining Zombozo and his gang into kidnapping your mom and sister. But I'm glad you forgave me and gave me another chance even after everything that I've done. And that's why I'm going to miss you," she said hanging her head in sadness as Hawkmon comforted her.

"Daisuke would be very proud to hear that, Yolei," he told his partner who nodded with a smile.

"Thanks, Hawkmon," she said before she and Hawkmon heard an explosion in the distance. "What do you always say, Dai? "A hero's work is never done?" I guess now's a good time as ever to test out this new utility belt," she said running off and Hawkmon followed after her. Meanwhile Zombozo and his old gang the Circus Freaks were causing havoc.

"Now this is the life! No cops, no Plumbers, and best of all, no Daisuke Motomiya!" Zombozo shouted happily.

"Still got us to deal with, clown boy," Zombozo and the circus freaks turned around to see Kevin, Ben, Gwen and Yolei standing there.

"Nice to see your three minions again," Gwen said to the circus freaks.

"Just hope they've improved like you have," Ben said as Acid Breath glared at Yolei.

"So you're the bitch who betrayed the boss, huh?!" he asked and Yolei glared right back at him.

"That's right! I'm also replacing Daisuke temporarily until she's found. Now, are you four going to come quietly or is this going to get rough?" she asked making Frightwig scoff.

"Oh please! Without your leader, you punks aren't even a challenge!" she shouted.

"Yeah! And what are you gonna even do to us, tough girl?" Thumbskull asked Yolei who smirked.

"This!" she shouted as she took out a boomerang and she threw it as Zombozo and it exploded sending him flying and he hit the ground.

"Oh, it's on now!" he shouted getting to his feet. Thumbskull then picked up Kevin's car and he threw it at Kevin who rolled out of the way as his car crashed into the ground.

"That's it! No one wrecks my car!" Kevin shouted as he absorbed some of the ground and he ran towards Thumbskull and punched him.

"Why are you so mad? It's just a car!" Thumbskull shouted. Meanwhile Gwen was using her mana to ward of Frightwig's hair.

"How did Zombozo even come back to life?" Gwen asked

"The boss said that he teleported right after your friend Daisuke beat him. We were actually surprised that he wasn't dead," Frightwig answered. Meanwhile Ben was using a mana shield to protect himself from Acid Breath's acid.

"Not so tough without your girlfriend, are you?" Acid Breath asked.

"I can still kick your butt even without Daisuke!" Ben shouted back as he threw a mana disc hitting Acid Breath in the head knocking him back. Yolei tossed another boomerang at Zombozo but he sprayed acid at to melt it

"Look at you with all those gadgets, little miss traitor! Now we play the roles of Batman and Joker perfectly. I'm Joker while you're Batman!" Zombozo exclaimed with a cackle.

"Then you know perfectly well that I'm going to send you to jail, just like how Batman does it to Joker!" Yolei replied. Meanwhile back with Diamondhead, Rex and his brother Caesar all three were looking at the mysterious entity standing on top of Rex's brother's ship.

"Why would you speak of me so father? I am your Alpha. I came home. You are pleased?" the entity asked.

"No. Not especially," Caesar answered as the entity jumped down and grabbed his collar and lifted him into the air, Rex ran to aid his brother but the entity blasted him away with a barrier.

"What's going on? Why so many brothers?" the entity asked as he dropped Caesar to the ground.

"We had an accident," Caesar answered.

"The bodies I build father, they still do not last. But my brothers are free, I can control them, they could help make me complete," the entity said before he gasped in pain and fell to his knees.

"Rex, stay back!" Caesar told his brother.

"I am still weak father. I need more," the entity said floating into the air and holding his arms out to Caesar. "Will you help me live?' he asked.

"I don't believe so, Alpha," Caesar answered.

"That! Is a very disappointing response," Alpha said.

"Then you'll like this one even less!" Diamondhead shouted as she jumped and punched Alpha sending him crashing into the ground.

"Don't let him touch Rex!" Caesar shouted as Rex turned his arms into glowing blue blades and Alpha looked at him.

"You control nanites…yet you are human. How can this be?" Alpha asked floating into the air, Diamondhead then fired shards at Alpha making him fly away and Diamondhead turned back into Daisuke.

"Caesar what is that?" Rex asked his brother. "And why did it call you father?"

"It's migrating, we need to follow it," his brother answered and soon the three of them were in Caesar's ship flying after Alpha. "These were gathered from the area of the space time rift, and you'll find them wherever Alpha goes," Caesar explained holding a cylinder filled with nanites.

"Those are nanites?" Daisuke asked.

"Dead nanites, drained by the entity you just fought. And incidentally the thing that dragged you here from your earth," Caesar answered.

"Her earth? She really is from a parallel world?" Rex asked.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time," Daisuke told him.

"I believe it's been searching for a way home. It must have been attracted to your weapon before it found its way here. A powerful device no doubt," Caesar said pointing at Daisuke's Ultimatrix.

"It's called the Ultimatrix, it has the DNA of over a million alien species," she explained.

"Right aliens, and leprechauns gave me these goggles," Rex said sarcastically.

"If you're done, then perhaps your brother can explain how he knows about something from another dimension," Daisuke said.

"Because I sent it there," Caesar said. "In the early days of the nanite program our goal was simple; construct micro machines to cure diseases, grow new cells, and regenerate bones. But there was a control issue, some thought a human machine link was the answer, others proposed the machines could control themselves. I was in the latter camp, I developed the Alpha to command other nanites. To maximise its effectiveness I had to program Alpha to think for itself," he explained.

"Does a long explanation mean something bad on your Earth too?" Daisuke asked Rex.

"Yup," he answered.

"Alpha developed its own consciousness. It evolved into a unique lifeform. It wanted a body, but whatever it built burnt out. So when it attempted to possess living things, Alpha had to be eliminated. So I built a dimensional disruptor," Caesar said bringing up a design.

"That's like a Null Void Projector. We've got those on my Earth too," Daisuke said.

"I designed it to send Alpha to an empty space where it wouldn't do anymore damage. That was what I was trying to do earlier before you destroyed it," Caesar said to Daisuke.

"But the Null Void isn't an empty space. It's a prison for intergalactic criminals," Daisuke replied.

"Hmm…I see then clearly it found a host within a mechanical one. Alpha did always have a way with machines. It's been gaining mass and energy from machines and other nanites, and it's able to stabilise a host body. There's no telling the damage it can cause," Caesar said.

"So cook another bazooka thing and let's go zap it!" Rex shouted as the ship was hit by something.

"Too late for that Rex!" Caesar shouted as Alpha ripped some of the ship's roof off. Caesar ran to the cockpit and he held up a small device.

"Oh this can't be good," Daisuke said as Caesar a door slammed in front of Rex and Daisuke as Caesar's side shot off and flew away.

"Caesar!" Rex shouted just before the ship exploded and a flash of gold light appeared as Cannonbolt hurtled towards the ground and she crashed into the ground and rolled to a stop just before a cliff. "Ew! Do you have any idea what it smells like in there dude?" Rex asked as Cannonbolt stood up letting Rex out and she turned back into Daisuke.

"I'm sure you can handle a little Arburian musk to save your nuts and bolts….dude," she told him.

"Sorry. Thanks, it's just this day started out great but now there is aliens, my partner is injured and my brother's trying to kill me," Rex said.

"He was trying to protect you. Alpha was right there and now he's not," Daisuke replied.

"You're one of those glass half full girls aren't you?" Rex asked her.

"Here on crazy earth, why not," she answered.

"Holiday, how is Six holding up?" Rex asked into an earpiece.

"He's fine. And White Knight has found a way to close the rift, you'll need to get Daisuke back to New York if she ever wants to get home," Holiday answered.

"Figures, just when I was starting to like you," Rex said.

"Hold on a second. I'm not leaving you like this, this may not be my Earth but it is still Earth," Daisuke replied.

"Thanks, but this is my problem," Rex told her.

"Rex, we need you back at base. It's here," Holiday told Rex who gulped. Meanwhile back with Holiday and Six and Bobo they saw Alpha break through a wall and he began to absorb the nanites from several living beings.

"I'll be back," Holiday said picking up a blaster and she walked onto a balcony.

"The nanites in those creatures, they are different, your nanites are weak I seek no use from you. Where is the boy?" Alpha asked her.

"His nanites are off limits!" Holiday shouted firing the blast at Alpha tearing a hole through him but it healed up instantly and Alpha's arm shot out and grabbed her and began to crush her until Rex drove in and rammed into Alpha sending him flying into a tank which blew up and Holiday fell to the ground but XLR8 ran in and caught her.

"Feel like giving me a hand?" Rex asked her.

"How about four?" she asked back as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Four Arms.

"I'm starting to like the way you think Dai 10," Rex said as Alpha jumped out of the flames and Four Arms grabbed Rex and tossed him at Alpha and Rex turned his arms into his Smack Hands and both he and Alpha punched each other and they flew backwards and Four Arms caught Rex.

"You cannot keep me from what I seek," Alpha said.

"My brother? Look around he's not here," Rex said.

"The father is redundant, now that I have found you," Alpha said as his arm shout out towards Rex who punched it with one Smack Hand but Alpha's arm wrapped around it and a second arm emerged and grabbed Rex's other Smack Hand. Four Arms ran towards Alpha and jumped over his other arm but it turned around and grabbed her before it then slammed her into the ground. Alpha then began to glow red and he dried to merge with Rex. "I cannot merge with you. What makes you so special human?" he asked before he saw something. "Yes….you harbour an Omega," he said dragging Rex towards him and Rex turned one leg into a Punk Buster.

"Rex!" Holiday shouted shooting a laser at Rex and Alpha cutting Alpha's arms off and Rex's leg.

"That was my leg!" Rex shouted, Four Arms stood up and clapped her hands sending a sonic wave out sending Alpha into a wall.

"Your move," Holiday said holding her blaster up and Alpha retreated out the hole he made.

"Your brother is trying to blow you up and she's your friend?" Four Arms asked Rex. "We'd be safer on my earth," she said turning back into Daisuke in a flash of gold light.

"Rex can lose his builds relatively pain free," Holiday told her. Later on Daisuke and Rex were playing basketball and Daisuke tossed her ball into the basket and Rex missed the hoop entirely.

"We really just gonna wait around for this thing?" Daisuke asked.

"It wants nanites, my nanites. Six and Holiday think it will come after me, but I'd rather go after it and knock it into another dimension," Rex answered.

"But your builds or whatever need time to recharge, I get it," Daisuke said as Rex tossed the basketball and it bounced off the ring and smashed into a window.

"REX!" Six shouted.

"Least you hit the rim that time," Daisuke said as Rex took her ball. "So what happened to you?" she asked him.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing," Rex told her.

"It started when the Omnitrix fell out of the sky; I was only ten years old," Daisuke said.

"Six years ago, the Nanite Event changed everything!" Rex said.

"And there's alien DNA in the Omnitrix," Daisuke continued.

"And that's how I could build stuff with the micro machines in my body," Rex added.

"Now Kevin, Gwen, Ben, Yolei and I are part of the Plumbers," Daisuke said.

"Plumbers? And I thought Providence was a dumb name!" Rex said as he and Daisuke laughed, Rex then threw the basketball at the hoop and it bounced off but Daisuke ran up and she slammed dunked the ball into the basket. "Nice assist," Rex said.

"That's how we get things done," Daisuke replied with a grin as Rex pressed his ear piece and he ran off and Daisuke followed him.

"Sat scans tracked down the Alpha. It's at the Bug Jar," White Knight told both of them as they stood in front of a screen.

"That's shielded though," Rex said.

"Not anymore it's not," White Knight replied.

"So much for waiting, let's go," Rex said running off and Daisuke followed him.

"Forgetting something?" Six asked holding up a basketball.

"Uh whoops," Rex answered.

"You two are our last hope? We're doomed," Bobo said as Daisuke glared at him and ran off with Rex and soon both of them were flying towards the Bug Jar with White Knight and they walked out of the ship.

"If this is the Bug Jar, where are all the bugs?" Daisuke asked as she, Rex and White Knight came across a large bug. Daisuke turned into Diamondhead, Rex equipped his Smack Hands and White Knight held his arm up as the bug turned to dust and a large cloud of nanites flew into the sky above them. "Is that…." Diamondhead asked.

"The entire nanite population of the Bug Jar? Yes," White Knight answered as the cloud of nanites flew down in front of them and reformed into Alpha now had black armour over much of his body which had become bulkier and more bestial in appearance. The aura around his head intensified into a flame like cloud of active nanites, his face was now more skull like and his shoulder armour resembled a pair of large spikes.

"The power to change life itself, what foolishness to give my brothers such a command," Alpha said.

"Preaching to the choir ugly," Rex said.

"Don't let it touch Rex. If it absorbs his nanites," White Knight said.

"Game over, understood," Diamondhead replied.

"It already tried to eat me once before," Rex said.

"That thing was made to control machines," White Knight said. "And until it burns through them, it's got every active nanite in the Bug Jar at its command. You think you can stop that?" he asked.

"We can try," Rex and Diamondhead said as Rex's arm turned into his sword and Diamondhead made crystals trapped Alpha's legs and Rex jumped up and hit Alpha with his sword but it had no effect, Alpha then grabbed Rex and lifted him into the air. Diamondhead then fired shards at Alpha who broke out of the crystals holding his legs in place and it fired a tendril at Diamondhead's chest where the Ultimatrix dial was and it flashed red turning Diamondhead back into Daisuke.

"That thing just hacked my watch!" Daisuke shouted.

"You're gonna run out of nanites eventually," Rex told Alpha.

"Incorrect. Thanks to the one thing left on this Earth that can create them. Your Omega. They wanted to replace me with it. But now it will make me whole," Alpha replied as he began to drain Rex of his nanites.

"I could use an alien right now!" Rex shouted as Alpha grabbed White Knight with a tentacle and threw him into a building.

"Alright," Daisuke said as she turned into her Cryonite form and she fired a beam of ice at Alpha's hand and Rex shattered it and freed himself. "You alright," She asked.

"Thanks. What alien is that?" Rex asked.

"It's who I truly am. I'm half alien, half human," Daisuke answered.

"As long as I fight it, it's like the Alpha and Omega cancel each other out," Rex said panting.

"An alternate path is required," Alpha said as Daisuke saw a copy of the Ultimatrix appear on his right wrist, only this copy was green with a red dial and roots covering it.

"He just copied my watch!" she shouted.

"Your machine is most interesting, perhaps inside it I will find a more suitable host," Alpha said as he activated his Ultimatrix and he transformed into something similar to Heatblast with flames surrounding his hands, two mini volcanos appears on his shoulders and fire surrounded his head and a tail emerged from his back covered in fire and he roared.

"Did he just do that?" Daisuke asked Rex shocked.

"I think he just did," he answered just as shocked as Alpha roared and breathed fire at Rex and Daisuke, Daisuke made a wall of ice in front of them but it melted once the fire hit it.

"Run!" Daisuke shouted running off with Rex as Alpha breathed fire at them and a tornado of fire appeared in front of them both.

"Oh great," Rex grumbled as Daisuke fired an ice beam at Alpha and it hit him forcing him back several steps. Alpha growled as he wrapped his tail around Daisuke and lifted her into the air. "Let her go! It's me you want!" Rex shouted.

"You assume so much brother. Organics who use machines for their own purposes I do not need. The machines themselves however, I will have those," Alpha said as he slammed Daisuke into the ground before he threw her away.

"Machines not sold separately Alpha. And don't call me your brother!" Rex shouted running towards Alpha with his Smack Hands equipped but Alpha tapped the Ultimatrix dial on his chest and turned into something resembling Four Arms.

"Oh come on. That is so copyright infringement," Daisuke said as she turned back to normal and stood up. Rex jumped into the air and he flipped around and his legs turned into his Punk Busters and he slammed them down on Alpha's head knocking him to the ground. Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of light and she turned into a new alien. This one had yellow and black fur and grey fingers and toes. She had 4 fingers and 2 bolts on the sides of her wrists. She also had blue eyes with black pupils and yellow horns. Finally, she had a blue belt where the Ultimatrix symbol was located. "Whoa, new alien, eh," she said in a Canadian accent.

"Well what're you waiting for!? Blast him," Rex said.

"I don't know what this alien does. I've never seen her before," Daisuke replied.

"You're not filling me with confidence," Rex said as Alpha got to his feet and Daisuke growled as her body arched with electricity and she fired a blast of electricity at Alpha making him scream as he fell to the ground.

"Ha, that was cool, eh," Daisuke said running over to Rex.

"Nice job, what're you gonna call that thing?" he asked and Daisuke shrugged. "How about Shocksquatch,"

"I like it," the newly named Shocksquatch replied as a red flash of light drew their attention to show Alpha had transformed into something resembling Humungousaur who roared before an energy blast hit a building causing it to collapse on top of him. Rex and Shocksquatch turned to see White Knight on one knee.

"Your faceplate is cracking White, get out of here while you can," Rex said running over to him.

"No. Six would have your back, I'm here in his place," White Knight replied as Alpha roared as he emerged from the rubble.

"So you wanna play that game huh?" Shocksquatch said as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Humungousaur before she tapped the Ultimatrix dial and she turned into Ultimate Humungousaur and she ran towards Alpha and punched him knocking him back as Ultimate Humungousaur fired rockets from her hands which turned into Gatling guns at Alpha making him roar as he was hit by several explosions.

"Rex now!" White Knight shouted and Rex nodded as he jumped into the air and his jetpack emerged and he flew towards Alpha and placed his hand on the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest turning Alpha back to normal.

"The power you hold is impressive," Alpha said as he and Rex locked fists and Rex's Smack Hands began to glow red.

"You mean the power to kick your butt?" Rex asked.

"The power to control machines. You are not worth. The omega nanite is mine," Alpha said as Rex's Smack Hands fell apart and Rex fell to his knees. Ultimate Humungousaur ran towards Alpha and punched him once before Alpha roared sending a shockwave out sending Ultimate Humungousaur to the ground and she turned back into Daisuke. "I was a fool to put my faith in a father who did not want me," Alpha said. "I never needed him. I simply needed the energy and the means to do what I have always done….evolve," he said before he was surrounded by a sphere of energy.

"Are you alright?" Daisuke asked getting to her feet.

"No. He took my Omega Nanite. And I think I know what it wants," Rex answered as the sphere surrounding Alpha exploded outwards and Alpha had transformed again. He was an even more monstrous version of his previous state, with a multi-legged lower body resembling a crab. His head became almost demonic in appearance, with a small crystal floating between his "horns".

"Behold organics. The beginning and the end of all things…I am Alpha-Omega! This is the twilight of Humanity. Alpha-Omega destroys all!" Alpha-Omega shouted as he walked off and began to destroy buildings as Big Chill and Rex with his jetpack landed on a building behind Alpha.

"Holiday are you seeing this?" Rex asked into his ear piece.

"Unfortunately, yes. We're not looking at random destruction, Alpha is synthesizing the matter around him to build his own nanites," Holiday answered.

"Thanks to my Omega nanite," Rex said.

"This isn't your fault Rex," Daisuke told him.

"Sure feels like it. I woke up this morning on top of the world. Now I'm about to see the end of it, Six was right," Rex said.

"I don't think this was how it was meant to happen. I've seen what you can do," Daisuke told him.

"My most powerful builds came from the Omega nanite. A lot of people are gonna die and I can't do anything. What do you do when your best isn't enough?" Rex asked her.

"You get an upgrade and I'm not taking about a nanite," Daisuke answered as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Upgrade and walked towards Rex and she merged with him.

"Ah! That's freaky!" Rex shouted as his body was covered a suit which was black with icy blue lines running all over it and the Ultimatrix symbol on Rex's chest. "What's supposed to happen now?" Rex asked as Upgrade's head emerged from his arm. "Ah! Don't do that, you're freaking me out!"

"Build something," Upgrade told him and Rex made a Smack Hand which was covered in spikes and was larger.

"Cool. So what's the plan?" Rex asked.

"You build stuff I make it better, fight, fight, fight. We win," Upgrade answered.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Rex replied as his jetpack emerged and Upgrade improved it and he blasted off towards Alpha-Omega. "Wahoo!" he cheered. Alpha-Omega roared as he saw Rex approaching and Rex made two Smack Hands and threw them and they flew towards Alpha-Omega's face.

"Booyah!" Upgrade shouted as the Smack hands crashed into Alpha-Omega's face making him roar in pain. Rex landed on the ground and he made a large cannon and fired six powerful missiles from it at Alpha-Omega hitting him making him roar again in pain. Rex then took flight and flew towards Alpha-Omega and fired two projectiles from his jetpack at Alpha-Omega hitting him. "Nice shot Rex," Upgrade said as Alpha-Omega turned and roared. "Now run!" she shouted as Alpha-Omega destroyed the building Rex was standing on and he was thrown to the ground and crashed into a car. Rex then ran off and his speed was increased as he created his hover bike and sped towards Alpha-Omega before he jumped into the air and created his BFS and started cutting Alpha-Omega's legs and arms making him roar as he fell to the ground. Rex smiled before he saw Alpha-Omega's body regenerate and he roared and breathed fire sending Rex flying and he began to roll across the ground and he and Upgrade separated and crashed into a wall.

"We need a direct hit on the Alpha," Rex said.

"I got an idea. Make your Slam Cannon thing," Daisuke said.

"You're not thinking off…" Rex said.

"Yes I am," Daisuke replied. "On three?" she asked.

"I've decided I officially like you Daisuke," Rex answered.

"Same here Rex," Daisuke replied as Rex made his Slam Cannon and Daisuke stood behind him. "One," she said as Rex's Slam Cannon scooped up Daisuke.

"Two," Rex said as he locked onto the Omega Nanite inside Alpha.

"Three!" Daisuke and Rex shouted together as Rex fired Daisuke who turned into Cannonbolt and she went straight through Alpha making him roar in pain before he exploded in a massive fireball.

"Wahoo! Oh yeah! He shoots, he scores! And the crowd goes wild!" Rex cheered as a large cloud of nanites appeared in the sky. "Whoa there little nanite brothers, where are you going? Alpha isn't the only one who can tell you what to do," Rex said running up to the remains of Alpha and he placed his hands on them as Cannonbolt rolled towards him and turned back to Daisuke.

"Isn't the Omega nanite in there too?" she asked him.

"I'll handle that," Caesar said as he fired a canister into the cloud of nanites as it began to compact and decrease in size. "Where are you?" Caesar asked himself as he found the Omega nanite. "Got it," he said as he fired a blue energy beam at the cloud and dragged the Omega nanite into it as Rex fully competed the sphere and dropped it on the ground.

"And that Rex, is how you save the world," Daisuke told him.

"Nice job little brother, the density of this sphere is 30 grams per centimeter cub it would take a considerable amount of effort for Alpha to escape," Caesar said. "We need to get rid of it,"

"Caesar wait," Rex said.

"I wasn't able to completely repair the void gun Rex, I don't know how long my repairs will hold until it discharges," Caesar told his brother and Rex looked at Daisuke who nodded at him. Caesar then fired his void gun and it created a portal and Daisuke and Rex bumped fists.

"How are you gonna carry it. That must weight ten tons," Rex told Daisuke as she smiled and she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Upchuck and she picked up the sphere and swallowed it.

"Let's do this again someday," Upchuck told Rex as she waved to him and Caesar and walked through the portal and it closed behind her. Upchuck then reappeared back where she was when she was dragged to Rex's world. "Hey, I'm back," she said as she heard an explosion and she ran off and found her team still fighting the circus freaks who were tied up and out cold and Zombozo who aimed his seltzer bottle filled with acid at Yolei.

"Time to learn the price for betraying me, four eyes!" he shouted at Yolei firing it at Yolei but Upchuck ran in and swallowed the acid. "You!"

"Who else would it be?" Upchuck asked as she spat a loogie at Zombozo knocking him out and she turned back into Daisuke.

"Dai, you're back!" Ben shouted running up and he hugged and kissed his girlfriend.

"Of course. You didn't think I was dead, did you?" she asked.

"Good to have you back! We've been worried sick" Kevin told her.

"We were wondering where you were!" Gwen said relieved.

"It's a very long story. And I heard about what you said," Daisuke said to Yolei.

"You did?" she asked shocked.

"Of course. I'm glad to hear that none of you blame for almost killing Kevin. And I appreciate that you're not jealous of me anymore!" Daisuke answered as Yolei hugged her.

"Thanks, Daisuke! So where did you go anyway?" she asked.

"Like I said. Long story, and what's with the belt?" Daisuke asked.

"Let's just say that it's going to be a lot easier for me to help you guys from now on!" Yolei answered.

"How about we discuss this at Mr. Smoothies?" Ben asked.

"Are you kidding? I want to go to Burger Shack!" Daisuke answered and everyone laughed.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	23. Chapter 23

The Transmogrification of Lunick

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Kevin was driving his car beside Ben who was driving Daisuke's car while Daisuke herself was riding her motorbike in front of them. Little Fish who was wearing a breather to allow him to breathe on land opened a window and poked his head out. "Weee," he squealed happily before Kevin pushed him back inside the car and rolled the window up.

"No, Little Fish! You might fall out of the car," he scolded him and Little Fish squeaked out an apology making him smile. "Aw, I could never stay mad at you," he said.

"Hey, Kevin how about a race?" Ben asked over the communicator.

"Ha, you're on," Kevin answered as he and Ben sped past Daisuke whose eyes widened.

"Oh, like hell they're racing with my car!" she shouted speeding off after them.

Yolei meanwhile knew that she was going to have a panic attack in Daisuke's car the minute Ben challenged Kevin to a race.

"BEN, SLOW DOWN! ARE YOU TRYING TO CRASH DAISUKE'S RIDE?!" she screamed terrified as she, Hawkmon, Veemon and Glaciem held on for dear life.

"C'mon! What's wrong with a little race?" Ben asked grinning like a madman.

"IF YOU CRASH DAI'S CAR, SHE IS GOING TO KILL YOU!" Yolei shouted back as Hawkmon began to turn green.

"I don't feel good," he said opening the window and he threw up.

"It's over Kevin, concede my speed," Ben told Kevin.

"You kidding me Tennyson? I'm not even out of second gear," Kevin replied as he changed gear and sped off past Ben.

"Is this necessary? You're both acting like ten year olds," Gwen told Kevin.

"Ten year olds can't drive," he replied.

"Neither can you grandma," Ben said.

"Want to make this interesting, last one there does the cooking," Kevin said.

"You're on. I want pancakes," Ben replied speeding past Kevin's car.

"Hey! Both of you slow down before you crash. Particularly you Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!" Daisuke shouted to both of them but they ignored her and continued on driving.

"Dai is right. Slow down before something happens," Gwen told Kevin.

"Well I will if you want to skip camping and do, I don't know something fun," he replied.

"You know Daisuke can't go anywhere without being swamped by fans, if we're gonna have a vacation, this is it," Gwen told him as Kevin looked in the rear-view mirror to see Ben catching up to him.

"Oh so not happening Tennyson," he said.

"I am so going to have a word with Kevin and Ben when this is all over," Daisuke thought before she saw something in her bike's rear-view mirror and she turned her head to see something flying towards her and she swerved out of the way and the pod continued to fly towards Ben and Kevin. "Incoming!" she shouted. The pod flew past Kevin and Ben and it crashed into the ground and skidded to a stop and Daisuke, Kevin and Ben drove towards the crash site.

When they arrived everyone walked up to it. "It looks like an escape pod," Veemon said.

"I don't recognise the design of it," Kevin said as Daisuke stormed over to Ben who gulped at the angered expression on Daisuke's face.

"Ben, would you like to explain to me why you were racing with Kevin in my car?!" she asked him as Yolei, Glaciem, Veemon and Hawkmon giggled.

"Someone's in trouble!" Yolei chirped.

"It was just some harmless fun," Ben said with a nervous smile.

"FUN?! You could've crashed my car! And if we were on a highway, I would've gotten a parking ticket!" she shouted making Ben back up and he placed his hand on the capsule inside the pod and he yelped as he was zapped.

"Ow," he said shaking his hand.

"Careful, whatever's inside that thing could be disoriented and dangerous," Kevin warned everyone as the capsule opened up with a green flash of light and green smoke billowed out to reveal a naked boy the same age as Ben who looked just like him except for his hair being blonde and Daisuke, Gwen and Yolei blushed.

"Or gorgeous," they said making the two boys frown, soon Kevin along with Veemon and Hawkmon were unloading the two cars while Glaciem and Little Fish watched and Daisuke, Gwen, Ben and Yolei talked to the boy who was wearing Ben's jacket to cover his body.

"You don't remember anything?" Daisuke asked him.

"Not before I woke up and met you guys," he answered as Ben's eyes glowed briefly.

"I don't sense any injuries," he said as Kevin and the others walked over.

"Yeah, he looks pretty healthy to me," Yolei said smiling before Gwen elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow, what?" she asked.

"I'm glad you're alright," Daisuke told the boy who smiled at her. "Do you remember your name?" she asked him.

"Lu….Lunick," the boy answered.

"Lunick. Hello," Daisuke said with a smile and Lunick smiled back as four squirrels climbed down from the trees surrounding the group and walked towards Lunick.

"SQUIRRELS!" Daisuke screamed frightened as she hid behind Ben who pulled out his blaster.

"Don't worry. I'll get them," he told her but Kevin stopped him from shooting the animals.

"If you shoot Little Fish, you're going to wish that Ultimate Rath killed me," Kevin told Ben glaring at him. "Besides, we should cut this camping trip short, and turn him over to the Plumbers," he said.

"You'll do anything to get out of camping won't you?" Gwen asked him.

"He's an alien. We need to get him back to Derrick or Max and see if they can help," he answered.

"Can't I stay with you guys for a while?" Lunick asked.

"Sure you can," Daisuke answered with a smile and Ben frowned.

"I agree with Kevin, we need to hand him over," he said.

"Well we think he should stay. So three against two and majority rules," Yolei told Ben and Gwen nodded.

"Ben, go get Lunick some of your spare clothes," Daisuke said and Ben grumbled but nodded and he walked off and soon everyone was walking through the forest with Ben and Kevin carrying fishing poles, Lunick was now wearing blue jeans, a red shirt and a spare pair of black sneakers and he walked beside Daisuke.

"This is gonna be fun," Kevin said.

"Two seconds ago you hated camping, now you're saying it's gonna be fun? Are you working an angle or something?" Gwen asked him.

"Gwen, I know it's important to you that we all spend some quality time together. I want what you want," Kevin answered.

"If you're working an angle then so help me. I'm gonna hurt you," Gwen replied walking off and Kevin chuckled.

"So how do you do that thing with the animals?" Daisuke asked Lunick.

"Not sure, I don't remember anything actually," he answered. "This must all seem strange to you,"

"Not in the slightest," she replied.

"I'm sorry for tagging along, I hope I'm not intruding," Lunick said.

"You're not. You're fun to be around," Daisuke told him.

"Really? I'm fun even though I don't have a memory?" Lunick asked with a smile.

"It'll come to you, don't force it. Anyway you're more fun than Kevin," Daisuke answered.

"I'm standing right here Daisuke," Kevin said while Ben grumbled to himself as he glared at Lunick and Daisuke. The group then arrived at the river and Ben, Daisuke and Kevin waded into the water to catch some fish while Glaciem played in the shallows while Veemon watched.

"I brought some stuff to make batter, if we're lucky we can have a fish fry tonight," Gwen said as she, Lunick, Yolei and Hawkmon sat on a ledge.

"You mean we're going to cook fish and eat them?" Lunick asked shocked. "I can't do that. I'm sorry," he said.

"No it's fine it means you remember you're a vegetarian," Gwen said gently. Kevin tried to cast his fishing line but he was distracted by Little Fish swimming around him and he tripped and fell on his butt, making Gwen, Daisuke, Yolei, and Lunick laugh.

"Little Fish!" Kevin shouted as Yolei stopped laughing when she saw Hawkmon with several worms in his mouth and her eyes widened

"HAWKMON, NO!" she shouted grabbing the worms out of her partner's mouth. "What are you doing?!" she asked him.

"Just eating some worms. They looked quite tasty," he answered.

"If you eat them raw, they might make you sick. You can eat them when they're cooked tonight!" Yolei told her partner.

"Oh alright," he replied as Daisuke went to cast her line when she tripped and fell into the water and Lunick laughed making Daisuke look at him and grin while Ben growled. Later that night the group was gather around a campfire cooking the fish they had caught earlier and Yolei handed Hawkmon some cooked worms.

"Now you can eat them," she told him.

"Excellent," he replied as he began to eat the worms.

"And Uncle Max then said 'That's why I ride side saddle," Daisuke said to Lunick who chuckled.

"That's not how it happened," Gwen told her.

"It's funnier the way I tell it," she replied.

"And you come out looking better," Veemon told his partner.

"Do I?" Daisuke asked with a grin. She then stood up and pulled Lunick to his feet.

"Where are you going?" Ben asked her.

"I was going to take Lunick to see the view of the ravine," Daisuke answered.

"I think I'll do that," Ben said.

"Uh, sure. If you want," Daisuke replied as Ben and Lunick walked away.

"Daisuke, can I talk with you for a moment?" Yolei asked and Daisuke nodded and both walked away from the campsite until they were out of hearing distance.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Have you noticed that Ben has been really hostile towards Lunick ever since we found him?" Yolei asked.

"Why would Ben be hostile to anyone?" she asked Yolei confused.

"Well, you have been paying more attention to Lunick ever since we found him," she answered

"So that's what this is about?! I'm just helping Lunick regain some of his memories until we can figure something out," Daisuke explained.

"But Ben doesn't know that. He's probably jealous of Lunick because he thinks you're developing feeling towards him. Dai, I think you should talk to Ben about this before he does something that he might regret. Otherwise, his jealousy might cause tension in the team. Believe me, you and I know that I've been down that road before," Yolei told her worried.

"Got it. I just hope Ben hasn't killed Lunick already," Daisuke said as she ran off after Ben and Lunick.

"Daisuke's lucky to have you and the others and her family, I don't even know if I have friends or family. I wonder if anyone is looking for me," Lunick said.

"I don't know. Probably," Ben replied.

"Is something wrong?" Lunick asked concerned.

"No. everything's fine, why would you think that?" Ben asked.

"Well, ever since you guys found me. You've bee glaring at me all the time. Did I do something wrong?" Lunick asked back and Ben stopped walking and Lunick did the same and Ben glared at Lunick angrily.

"Listen, Lunick. Stay away from Dai. She's mine. And no one's taking her away from me," Ben told him.

"What are you talking about?" Lunick asked confused.

"You know perfectly damn well what I'm talking about!" Ben shouted as Daisuke walked up to them.

"Ben, what are doing?" Daisuke asked and Ben looked at her.

"Just warning Lunick not to steal you from me!" he answered before Daisuke placed her finger on his lips.

"You know he would never do that. He and I are just friends. You have nothing to worry about. I would never leave you and you know that," she told him before she removed her finger and kissed Ben on the lips and he calmed down, the mood was broken however when they both heard a loud roar and saw a bear approaching Lunick. "Lunick!" Daisuke shouted as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Armodrillo, she ran towards the bear when it calmed down and Lunick began to pet it.

"Wait, what?" Ben asked confused as Armodrillo turned back into Daisuke.

"How'd you do that?" she asked him.

"I didn't do anything. I just knew it wasn't going to hurt me, it's weird isn't it?" he asked.

"You didn't think it was weird me turning into a ten foot tall alien?" Daisuke asked him.

"I knew you'd explain it to me sooner or later," Lunick answered with a smile.

"Fair enough," Daisuke replied walking off with Ben and Lunick closed his eyes and his hand glowed before he followed Ben and Daisuke and he then pushed a large boulder out of the way with no effort at all. Meanwhile back at the pod that Lunick had crashed to Earth in, Sunder walked up to it and he growled.

"Empty!" he shouted ripping the inner capsule out and he threw it away in anger before he pulled out a communicator. "Sunder to Psyphon. I've found the pod but there's no sign of the Unitrix. It must've taken a form of its own already," he said.

"Are you able to track it?" Psyphon asked him.

"Of course. It couldn't have gone far," Sunder answered.

"Excellent. Once you find it, turn it back to its original form. Then bring it to me. With that device in my possession, I'll have multiple DNA samples at my command!" Psyphon exclaimed.

"Affirmative. Sunder out," Sunder said as he closed the communicator. "I just love my job," he said with a smirk as he followed tire tracks towards the forest.

"The ravine shouldn't be far now," Daisuke told Lunick and Ben. "I said that before didn't I?" she asked scratching her head sheepishly, Lunick then ran ahead of her and Ben to a patch of blue flowers.

"Wow, have you guys ever seen something so beautiful?" he asked them picking up a flower as a rabbit hopped towards him.

"How do you do that?" Daisuke asked him.

"I don't know. The animals just…" Lunick answered.

"Not just the animals. Everything, how do you make it all seem so natural?" Daisuke asked as Lunick picked up the rabbit and stood up.

"Wanna pet him? Or are you scared of all things cute and fluffy?" Lunick asked her with a grin.

"I'm not scared of rabbits," she answered petting the rabbit with a smile before a laser bolt hit the ground behind the trio and Daisuke frowned at Sunder.

"Sunder," she growled.

"Motomiya, if I had known it was you. There wouldn't have been a warning shot," Sunder told her.

"That was your first mistake," Daisuke replied as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Four Arms and she clapped her hands sending a sonic wave at Sunder throwing him back.

"I never did get even with you for sending me to the Null Void," Sunder said.

"Get even? You cut my hand off! You tried to kill my daughter," Four Arms growled.

"Calm down, you got your hand back and your daughter is fine," Sunder replied as Four Arms picked up a tree and she tossed it at Sunder who cut it in half with his energy axe before he slammed it into the ground sending an energy wave at Four Arms who jumped out of the way.

"We already settled this, the Ultimatrix is mine," she told him.

"You think this is still about the watch?" Sunder asked running towards Four Arms and he swung his axe down at her but she caught it.

"If you're not after the Ultimatrix then what're you after?" Four Arms asked as Sunder looked at Lunick. "Lunick?" she asked as Sunder headbutted her knocking her down and he turned towards Ben and Lunick.

"You're coming with me kid," Sunder told Lunick whose hand glowed green and he jumped over Sunder and began to hop away like a rabbit.

"Okay that was weird," Ben said as Four Arms tackled Sunder and he fired an energy blast from his axe hitting her in the face knocking her to the ground and she turned back into Daisuke.

"Stay out of this Motomiya. You don't know what you're dealing with," Sunder told her as he jumped onto his hoverboard and he flew off. Meanwhile Kevin was trying to set up the tent with one of his arms enlarged and covered in stone but he kept breaking the nails.

"Offer still stands you know," Gwen said.

"For the last time no. It's the guy who puts up the tent," Kevin replied.

"Speaking of things taking too long. Where are Ben, Lunick and Daisuke?" Gwen asked.

"Probably stargazing or something," Veemon answered. "Why?" he asked.

"This weekend was supposed to just us not just us plus some guy from outer space," Gwen answered.

"Ease up, it's hard enough for him without all the pressure from you," Yolei said.

"Pressure?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah. You're treating him like a fifth wheel. It wasn't that long ago, that I was the one trying to fit in here. So be nice," Yolei answered as Ben and Daisuke ran up to them.

"Where's Lunick?" Daisuke asked.

"I thought he was with you," Yolei answered.

"Sunder attacked us in the forest. We got separated," Daisuke answered.

"Ben, he's wearing your extra clothes. Maybe you can track him," Gwen told him and Ben nodded and his eyes glowed before he ran off and the others followed him and soon the group were climbing up a mountain.

"He's this way. Though I can imagine how he got here," Ben said.

"Did you forget? He was jumping twenty feet in the air last time we saw him," Daisuke replied.

"Okay, too much we don't understand. First we find him and make him talk," Yolei said.

"What happened to being nice?" Gwen asked her.

"Sunder only goes after rare and precious objects, he wouldn't be here unless Lunick had something he wanted," Kevin answered and soon they made it to the top were they found Lunick sitting down and with tears in his eyes and he looked at them and stood up as they ran up to him.

"Come here often?" Daisuke asked him.

"You've all been so nice to me. And now I've brought you into this," Lunick answered.

"And what is this exactly?" Veemon asked him. "What does Sunder want from you?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to remember but I can't," Lunick answered.

"Maybe something from your ship?" Ben asked.

"Because when we found you, you weren't carrying anything," Yolei said.

"I want to know who I am. I'm scared and I don't know if I should be," Lunick said.

"You should definitely be scared!" Sunder told him and everyone looked up to see Sunder on his hoverboard before he jumped down towards them and slammed his axe into the ground just as everyone jumped out of the way. Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Heatblast and threw fireballs at Sunder who jumped onto his hoverboard and he began to fly around the mountain top avoiding fireballs, he then fired an energy blast at Heatblast knocking her down.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei shouted and her partner nodded and she pulled out her D-Terminal and digivice and both glowed green.

"HAWKMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….SHURIMON, THE SAMURAI OF SINCERITY!" Hawkmon shouted as he digivolved into Shurimon. "DOUBLE STAR!" he shouted throwing the large ninja star on his back towards Sunder who batted it away with his axe. Gwen threw mana discs at him but he dodged and he jumped at Gwen who made a mana shield but when Sunder hit it, the shield shattered sending Gwen to the ground.

"Leave Uncle Lunick alone!" Glaciem shouted flying towards Sunder.

"You're Motomiya's brat. Last time, I almost ended you, if you don't want the same fate as last time you'll stay out of my way," Sunder told her and Glaciem flew towards him but he swatted her away knocking her to the ground.

"Leave her alone!" Heatblast shouted throwing a fireball at Sunder making him stumble back and he tossed a canister at Heatblast and the others and a cloud of smoke emerged from it obscuring their vision just enough for Sunder to grab Lunick and press the back of his neck turning him into a black and green canister just as the smoke cleared. "Lunick….what did you do to him!?" Heatblast shouted.

"My job, what does it look like?" Sunder asked. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a delivery to make," he said jumping onto his hoverboard and he flew off.

"Sunder!" Heatblast shouted as she was enveloped in a flash of light and she turned into XLR8. "Catch up when you can," she told the others before running after Sunder and she tapped the Ultimatrix dial and she turned into Ultimate XLR8 and she became a blur and Sunder looked back as she ran up a ramp and tackled Sunder to the ground and both crashed into a lake and Sunder got up and ran towards Ultimate XLR8 but she dodged his punch and swung her tail sending him flying into the mud. She then sped around and headed towards Sunder who pulled out a small device and fired it at her and it hit dead on making her trip and skid through the mud. "What did you do?" she asked him.

"Like it? My employed gave it to me," Sunder answered taking out his axe and swinging it at Ultimate XLR8 who dodged his attacked before he tripped her. "Did you think you could beat me?" he asked.

"Actually, yes," she answered kicking Sunder off her just as the others arrived and Kevin ran towards Sunder and punched him in the gut sending him off his feet before he punched him sending him flying and he ran towards Sunder with Ultimate XLR8 following and Sunder knocked Kevin aside but he was shoulder tackled by Ultimate XLR8 knocking him to the ground and the canister flew into the air and Glaciem caught it.

"If it looks like mama's Omnitrix," she said turning the top of it and it popped up and she pressed it back down and the canister glowed and turned into Lunick.

"What am I?" he asked as a bird landed on his shoulder.

"You belong to me!" Sunder shouted running towards him.

"I don't belong to anyone!" he shouted back kneeling down and he placed his hand on a snake as Sunder punched but Lunick bent backwards and wrapped around Sunder and bent him backwards and his back cracked. "Where are my parents!?" he demanded.

"You have no parents. You're a thing, a machine," Sunder answered.

"Liar!" Lunick shouted as he flipped Sunder and Ben grabbed Sunder with his mana and threw him into the air and Ultimate XLR8 jumped into the air and slammed kicked Sunder to the ground and the others jumped onto him.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!" an angry voice shouted making everyone look to see Azmuth and Ultimate XLR8 turned back into Daisuke.

"Azmuth? What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"I'm here because I wanted to check up on one of my early creations. But instead, I find you all wallowing in the mud fighting this bounty hunter," Azmuth answered as he noticed Daisuke's new attire. "New outfit?" he asked.

"Yup! Yolei got it for me," Daisuke answered.

"That was very nice of you, Miss Inoue. And I see you have a new utility belt," Azmuth said ans Yolei blushed while she rubbed the back of her head.

"Well, I don't mean to brag but…" she said when Sunder threw everyone off him.

"Stay out of this, Galvan! I'm getting my bounty and nothing's gonna stop me," he shouted.

"I'll die before I let you have Lunick, you son of a bitch!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Lunick? Is that you've been calling the Unitrix the entire time?" Azmuth asked.

"Unitrix? Is that my name? You know who I am?" Lunick asked him.

"You are a Unitrix. An early prototype models of the Omnitrix," Azmuth answered.

"Uni meaning one instead of Omni meaning all, right?" Gwen asked.

"Exactly. I invented the Unitrix to house the separate DNA of each species," Azmuth explained.

"So when Ben cut his hand on the pod," Gwen said.

"It sampled it, randomised it and thus Lunick was born," Azmuth said. I sent the Unitrix to you so you could teach him about Earth and how humans live. But apparently, some people had other ideas," he said sending a glare at Sunder.

"I was just following my orders to deliver the Unitrix to Psyphon," Sunder replied.

"Psyphon sent you to capture Lunick?" Ben asked.

"Yes. And I would have gotten the Unitrix to him by now if you all hadn't gotten in my way!" Sunder shouted before Kevin knocked him out.

"He was done," Kevin said.

"So what now?" Lunick asked.

"So, Lunick, now that you've gotten a taste of Earth, how do you feel?" Azmuth asked him.

"To be honest, I still feel empty. I mean, I know what I really am now but I still don't know what I'm going to with my life from this point," Lunick answered.

"Would you like to help me on Primus?" Azmuth asked him and he smiled.

"That would be awesome!" he said happily.

"Well, we'd best get going. I'll let you say goodbye first," Azmuth said and Lunick walked over to Daisuke and held her hand.

"Thanks for letting me go camping with you, Dai," he said.

"No problem," Daisuke replied as Lunick gave her a quick kiss and he ran to Azmuth and both vanished in a flash of light. Daisuke then opened her hand and saw a blue flower and she smiled and held it close to her heart.

The end of the chapter

Read and review 


	24. Chapter 24

Eye of the Beholder

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

On a distant planet deep in space which was under the light of three stars, Baz-El climbed up a giant rock statue, one of three which stood in a circle. Two of which had holes in the heads obviously missing something. Baz-El then with effort pulled out a jewel from the third statue's head and he fell to the ground once it came loose and he burped and rubbed his stomach. "Oh dear," he said to himself before he stood up and walked towards the circle in which the three statues surrounded. "Ah, this is unexpected. I believe I shall call you Baz-El's retirement plan," he said looking at two of the jewels. He then heard a noise and he turned around and saw one statue approaching him. "What're you doing? No, No, ARGH!" he screamed as the statue grabbed him.

Meanwhile on Earth, Humungousaur threw a Forever Knight into a wall while another fired his laser lance at her before Kevin ran up and punched the knight knocking him down. "V-Head-butt!" Veemon shouted as he rammed his head into another knight's chest knocking him down before Glaciem breathed her ice breath at the downed knight and froze him solid. Ben and Gwen meanwhile hit some of the Forever Knights with discs made of mana.

"Ship!" Humungousaur shouted and Ship chirped and he turned into a black and green energy blaster and Humungousaur grabbed him. "Eat this, Forever Knights!" she shouted firing Ship at the Forever Knights who all ran away in fear and Humungousaur turned back into Daisuke and Ship turned back to normal as well.

"Is it just me or are the Forever Knights becoming easier to beat every day?" Ben asked.

"It's not just you," Yolei told him.

"I remember when they used to be a challenge 6 years ago. Now they're so boring!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Don't underestimate them. You may never know what evil plan they have up their sleeves," Kevin told the rest of the team.

"Argh!" Ship heard Baz-El scream.

"Ship, Ship, Ship," he chirped.

"Ship? What's wrong?" Daisuke asked him.

"Ship! Ship!" he answered.

"Baz-El?" Ben asked.

"I think Ship's sensing Baz El in danger," Gwen said as Ship ran off.

"Ship! Come back!" Daisuke shouted at him.

"Sorry, mama. Gotta go!" Glaciem said as she flew off after Ship.

"Glaciem, get back here!" Daisuke shouted after her daughter.

"Looks like Glaciem got attached to Ship a little too much," Kevin said. Meanwhile outside the building Ship turned into his spaceship flew off into space and Glaciem flew off after him just before Daisuke and the rest of her team.

"Ship!" Daisuke shouted.

"Now what do we do?" Yolei asked.

"We go after them, that's what," Daisuke answered. "I don't care where they're going, but we got to help them," she said and the others nodded. Daisuke then groaned as she saw several members of the press approaching. "Oh great,"

"Don't worry, we'll track down Ship and you catch up to us," Ben told her and she nodded before running off with the reporters and cameramen chasing after her.

Meanwhile Baz-El was on the ground in the centre of the three statues with a red band around his body and when he touched it he was zapped and he screamed in pain.

"That was set to immobilise," a voice said as four green skinned aliens walked up with one wearing a white coat and a helmet holding a remote. "And now it is set to disintegrate, use your powers at your own peril," he told Baz-El.

"Well can you loosen it a bit?" Baz-El asked before he burped again. "I'm warning you if I lose my lunch, it'll be your fault,"

"Don't toy with me. Now tell me, where is the other occulant?" the alien asked.

"The what?" Baz-El asked.

"The sacred eye of the sentinel," the alien answered pointing to the statue behind Baz-El.

"I don't know you myopic fool," Baz-El said before the alien blasted him with an energy blast from his single eye making Baz-El scream. "I told you I thought this was just an old ruin!" he shouted making the four aliens gasp.

"This is our most sacred place of worship!" the alien shouted.

"Yes, you didn't take much care of it. From the looks of it I thought you were all extinct," Baz-El said making the four aliens back up before they fired at Baz-El making him scream in pain. Meanwhile in the sky, Glaciem was flying beside Ship who was flying through the air.

"Ship, why are we here?" she asked Ship who saw Baz-El being blasted by the four aliens.

"Ship! Ship!" he shouted.

"You just wanted to find your creator? Well, you found him so we can go back to mama now," Glaciem said who had heard from her mother what kind of person Baz El is. She really didn't want to save him. But Ship had other ideas as he flew down towards Baz-El.

"SHIP!" he shouted.

"This isn't going to end well," she said and she was right as the four aliens turned and concentred their powers and fired a large beam at Ship hitting him and forcing him to crash into the ground and turned back to normal and Glaciem flew down towards him.

"Ship!" she shouted picking him up and flying off as the Rust Bucket landed in front of them and the ramp lowered.

"Glaciem, Ship!" Ben shouted running towards them. Meanwhile back on Earth, Daisuke had managed to lose the reporters and cameramen and she hit behind a dumpster.

"I don't have time for this. I need to go and rescue Ship," she said before lifting up her Ultimatrix. "Mom, I need to find Ship and Glaciem on another planet. But I'll be home before dinner,"

"That's nice, sweetie. And don't worry. I'll do something about your adoring fans," Julie replied making Daisuke smile.

"Thanks! Bye! Alright, now to get to the others," she said as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into a new alien. The new alien was a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider. She had a beak-like mouth. Her wings were rather small and resembled a glider which were connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on her back. She had a large yellow beak, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on her shoulders and waist, green braces around her wrists and ankles, and yellow wings. "Astrodactyl!" the new alien shouted. "Who's this alien?" she asked before she squawked like a parrot. "Hawkmon would be jealous if he saw me right now," she said before she took off into space.

Meanwhile back in the Rust Bucket where Gwen was tending to Ship with her hands which were glowing with mana, Hawkmon suddenly sneezed.

"What's wrong, Hawkmon?" Yolei asked her partner.

"I get this weird feeling that Dai's talking about me being jealous of one of her aliens," Hawkmon answered.

"Which one would that be?" Yolei asked.

"To be honest, I don't know," Hawkmon answered.

"Can you two be quiet please? I need to concentrate, my magic doesn't work well on technology," Gwen said.

"Kevin, what're you eating?" Ben asked Kevin who was eating a small cake which looked like a moon pie.

"It's a Fleen cake, want some?" Kevin asked with his mouth half full of food.

"What's a Fleen cake?" Veemon asked.

"Just the most delicious dessert in the whole galaxy, you wouldn't believe how much they cost," Kevin answered. "And I just scored six of them last week,"

"Scored?" Yolei asked.

"Not like that a guy owed me for a thing," Kevin answered and everyone looked at him. "A legal thing," he added as Ship chirped.

"Gwen you did it," Glaciem said happily.

"Or he smelled the cake," Kevin said as he swallowed the rest of his fleen cake.

"Now we can go back to Earth and…." Hawkmon said before Ship began to make noises and shake his head.

"Ship, Ship, Ship Ship, Ship,"

"What now?" Ben asked.

"Ship doesn't want to come back with us," Glaciem said.

"Why not?" Hawkmon asked.

"Ship, Ship, Ship!" Ship chirped.

"Baz-El was captured and he wants to save him," Glaciem said.

"Despite the fact that Baz-El is a total weasel?" Ben asked and Ship nodded and chirped.

"He says yeah, in spite of that," Glaciem said as Ship bounced away out of the Rust Bucket just as a sonic boom was heard and Astrodactyl landed on the ground.

"Wow, never knew I could go into hyperspace," she said dusting herself off.

"Dai? Is that you?" Ben asked.

"The one and only!" Astrodactyl answered.

"I'm guessing that's a new alien," Gwen said and Astrodactyl nodded.

"You kinda look like Hawkmon," Veemon said.

"Tell me about it. Hey, is that an ice cream sandwich?" Astrodactyl asked looking at another fleen cake in Kevin's hand.

"No. It's fleen cake. You want some?" Kevin asked.

"Sure, why not," Astrodactyl said as she took the fleen cake and ate it before she squawked. "This is delicious!"

"You can have another once we save Baz-El," Kevin told her and Astrodactyl turned back to human.

"Alright. But I still think he's a slimeball," Daisuke said.

"We agreed on that already," Gwen said.

"Well let's get going," Glaciem said as Ship hopped off and Glaciem flew after him and Daisuke sighed.

"I'm resisting the urge to ground my daughter, but then again that wouldn't work because she can phase through walls," she mumbled walking after Ship and her daughter while the others chuckled and followed, and soon they arrived at the place where Baz-El was being kept.

"Show me where you've hidden the Occulant," one of the aliens demanded.

"I told you before and I'll say it again. I can't show you what I don't have," Baz-El said before burping.

"Argh! Infidel!" the alien shouted as he blasted Baz-El again making him scream in pain.

"Ship," Ship said sadly.

"I know Ship, we've got to save him," Glaciem said.

"We're trying to be sneaky, can you…?" Ben said before several more aliens appeared out of the surrounding rubble. "Oh fudge biscuits," he groaned as the aliens opened fire at the team making them all jump out of the way and Yolei, Hawkmon, Veemon and Glaciem were hit by separate energy blasts knocking them down and Kevin was hit as well, same with Ben and Gwen leaving only Daisuke and Ship remaining as the alien who was torturing Baz-El walked up.

"Let me go!" Daisuke shouted as two aliens grabbed her arms.

"A little one. If Baz-El won't tell me where the occulant is to save himself, perhaps he will to save you," he said.

"Ship, Ship!" Ship chirped.

"Perhaps he won't. But perhaps you will to save the lives of your friends," the head alien said as he walked over to Daisuke who growled at him.

"I grow impatient, talk!" the alien demanded Ship who shook his head. "Very well then, eradicate the female!" he commanded and another alien fired a beam of energy from his eye at Daisuke but Ship jumped in the way and merged with Daisuke to form his battle armour and he chirped.

"Good boy," Daisuke said as she grabbed two aliens and smashed their heads together. "Now that's what I call a meeting of the minds," she said laughing as she punched the head alien sending him flying.

"Daisuke behind you!" Yolei shouted throwing an explosive boomerang at an alien who was behind Daisuke and it hit dead on exploding and sending it flying.

"Thanks for the save," Daisuke replied as she picked one more alien up and threw him away and he crashed into Baz-El who groaned, Daisuke then slammed her fist down on another alien knocking it out cold and she ran up to Baz-El who groaned and shouted in shock at seeing her as Ship jumped off Daisuke's body. "Relax you weasel, this is only gonna take a second," she said as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Brainstorm who levitated into the air above Baz-El. "I strongly suggest you keep your motion to a bare minimum whilst I try to extricate you from this contrivance," she told Baz-El as she fired streams of electricity at the ring around Baz-El's body. "Ah this requires even more brainpower then I first anticipated. Fortunately, such a requirement is of no concern for me,"

"Oh just get this thing off of me," Baz-El told her and Brainstorm fired streams of electricity at Baz-El again making him scream in pain.

"Stop you imbecile!" the alien leader shouted.

"Imbecile? I will have you know that I have more intellectual capacity in one claw then your whole species," Brainstorm replied.

"I won't warn you again!" the alien shouted firing a beam of energy at Brainstorm whose cranial plates opened and she created a wave of energy blowing the beam back at the alien knocking him down.

"Now then, where was I? Oh yes, close to success," Brainstorm said as she increased the power of her attack and a small explosion occurred surrounding Baz-El and when the smoke died down the ground he was lying on was destroyed and Baz-El was freed and Brainstorm turned back into Daisuke as she landed on the ground and the others walked up.

"Blasphemer! Do you realise what you've done? By destroying the altar you've awakened the sentinels!" the alien shouted.

"The what now?" Daisuke asked before the three statues began to move. "Oh come on!" Daisuke groaned as the two sentinels that had the jewels in their eyes fired beams at the team who all jumped out of the way and Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light again and she turned into Swampfire before tapping the Ultimatrix symbol and she turned into Ultimate Swampfire and she threw several pods from her arms at one Sentinel and they exploded but had no effect on it.

"Glaciem, look out! Veemon shouted as he pushed Glaciem out of the way just before a Sentinel fired an energy blast at him sending him crashing into a pillar and he fell to the ground.

"Veemon!" Ultimate Swampfire shouted as Glaciem flew towards him and helped him stand.

"Why did you save me?" she asked him and Veemon groaned.

"Because I really do care about you. And I'm sorry that I was jealous of you. From now on, I'll try to be nicer to you," he answered.

"Ok!" Glaciem chirped happily.

"How touching. I think I'm going to have another stomach-ache," Baz-El said as he burped again.

"Shut up! My partner and my daughter were put at risk because of you and that's all you have to say?!" Ultimate Swampfire asked walking over to him.

"Well…um yes," Baz-El said earning a hard punch to the gut from Ultimate Swampfire and a blue jewel flew out of his body and it rolled across the ground.

"You had it this whole time!?" Ben asked.

"More like inside of him," Kevin said as the sentinel without a jewel picked it up and put it back in place and walked back to the centre of the circle as did the other two sentinels and the three stopped moving.

"I can't believe he had that thing inside him this whole time," Yolei said.

"Look do you know what I do for a living?" Baz-El asked. "I fly from one pathetic planet to another taking atmospheric readings. Oh look there's a lot of nitrogen here oh and a trace of argon my favourite. And that's on a good day. The hours are long, the work is tedious beyond belief and by the way it pays a miserable salary. Ergo when I can, I connect a few souvenirs for a profit. I call it Baz-El's retirement plan, so shoot me," Baz-El said.

"Oh great sentinels of Monarch! Once again you have triumphed over enemies. We your humble servants…" the head alien said.

"Can you shut up? We're trying to talk here," Daisuke said.

"This is a sacred temple," the alien replied.

"Sorry," Gwen said as she dragged Daisuke away and the others followed before Daisuke glared at Baz-El.

"The only reason we saved you was because Ship wanted to. The next time you're in trouble, you're on your own. Got me?!" she asked him.

"Got it! Now, I'll just be taking Ship off your hands and…" Baz-El said before Daisuke grabbed his hand.

"And another thing. Ship stays with us!" she shouted.

"Fine. I'll just be going now," Baz-El said walking away.

"I really hate that guy," Glaciem said.

"We all do," Kevin said as the group headed back to the Rust Bucket.

"I have to hand it to you, Kevin. This fleen cake is delicious," Ben said as he took a bit of a fleen cake as the Rust Bucket flew home before Veemon ate it out of his hand. "Veemon!" he shouted.

"Sorry, Ben! I got hungry," Veemon replied.

"Don't sweat it. There's plenty more where that came from," Kevin said before he turned and saw Ship and Glaciem eating the fleen cake stash. "Ship! Glaciem!" he shouted.

"Sorry, Uncle Kevin!" Glaciem replied while Yolei, Daisuke and Gwen rolled their eyes.

"Boys," they said as one.

The end of the chapter

Read and review.


	25. Chapter 25

Viktor: The Spoils

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

It was a dark and stormy night and lightning arched across the sky above a large castle and in the castle down in the dungeons was several pieces of technology and in front of a door were two people. "I would never question your wisdom master," said the woman who was wearing a hood over her head.

"But?" asked the man who was wearing a military uniform.

"I fear the weapon that our soldiers found, if we activate it we may not be able to control it," the woman answered and the man chuckled softly.

"Sweet Fritz, what's behind this door is the salvation of my kingdom," he said.

"You can't turn such terrible power against your own people, my prince. Rebels or not," Fritz replied.

"No Fritz. The moment they turned their backs on the crown, they renounced their citizenship, as well as my mercy," the prince said as he walked to a window. "This was a beautiful country once, but years of rebel defiance has sullied that beauty,"

"It's still beautiful my prince, meet with the rebel leaders. Perhaps they would benefit from your wisdom then your wrath," Fritz advised him.

"You know what those devils did. Whose side are you on?" the prince asked turning to face her.

"Only your side, Prince Gyula. I apologise, I overstepped my place," Fritz said and Gyula walked towards her.

"You are forgiven my faithful one. But ask yourself. Should I continue to see Zarkovia live in fear when it is within my power to bring peace?" Gyula asked.

"Within whose power?" Gyula and Fritz looked to see an old man with a long grey beard and bald head and royal robes standing by the steel door. "Surely my eldest son has not forgotten who rules the great nation of Zarkovia,"

"My king," Fritz said running towards the man and kneeling and the king placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Rise Fritz, my anger is reserved for my son. A cub who is convinced he is now leader of the pack," he said looking at his son.

"I work only for your glory father," Gyula said.

"Did you truly think that nothing happens within these walls without my knowledge?" the king asked his son. "Show it to me," he demanded and Gyula pulled a lever and the door opened up and a giant slab of ice containing Dr Viktor within it moved forwards on a conveyor belt towards the king.

"Magnificent isn't it father? And once we resurrect Dr Viktor, no power on earth can stand against out might," Gyula said. "Our scientists have determined the corpse to be as an alien criminal called Dr Viktor. I propose we restore it to life, under our control,"

"This is madness my son. If you unleash this thing upon the rebels there may not be a kingdom to protect," the king told his son.

"All of our enemies will bow before you," Gyula said.

"You will be king someday my son, but before that day comes you have much to learn," the king said placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You speak like a diplomat, if it wasn't for your weakness mother would still be alive!" Gyula shouted at his father.

"How dare you," the king said.

"I do dare because I am the future glory of Zarkovia! You are a feeble old man whose days are numbered," Gyula said.

"We shall see," the king replied walking away. A short time late the Rust Bucket jet was flying through the night sky.

"It's not the end of the world Kevin," Yolei told him.

"If it was, I wouldn't mind, but missing a chance to get a refurbished teleporter pod for this…" Kevin replied.

"What do you need a teleporter pod for?" Daisuke asked.

"Let's see…breaking into bad guy's headquarters, escaping from bad guy's traps, and uh saving money on spaceship fuel," Kevin answered.

"Ben and Gwen can teleport us there with their magic," Veemon said.

"It makes them tired," Kevin replied.

"It does not," Ben and Gwen said.

"And cranky," Daisuke said.

"You make us cranky," Gwen and Ben told Kevin and Daisuke who grinned.

"Anyway, the king himself asked for our help," Daisuke said.

"Right, the king of zarkonia," Kevin replied.

"Zarokiva," Daisuke corrected him.

"It's a small strategically important monarchy, and they're in the middle of a civil war," Yolei explained.

"No problem, Daisuke can take care of that over the weekend

"Need I remind that Daisuke actually did stop a war over a 3 day weekend while you and Ben were making money off of a little girl's misery?!" Yolei asked him.

"To be honest, we did leave behind the loot in the end," Ben said.

"Actually, Gwen had to blast the treasure chest from you so it would fall back on that planet's surface," Hawkmon replied.

"Anyway the crown prince has a weapon of mass destruction and he's using his new power to overthrow the king," Gwen explained.

"We're gonna go and take the weapon off the table," Daisuke said.

"This is a job for the UN, not us," Kevin said.

"Did I mention the weapons name is Dr Viktor?" Daisuke asked and Kevin grinned.

"Think he's still mad at me from last time?" he asked.

"Oh yeah," Daisuke answered.

"So who's this Dr. Viktor guy?" Yolei asked.

"He's this Frankenstein alien who Dai got Frankenstrike from. He teamed up with Ghostfreak, Riku, and an alien mummy to shroud the Earth in darkness," Ben explained.

"Dai had some issues working with a team at that time," Gwen said.

"That's because I wasn't exactly ready to work in a team again," Daisuke told them.

"Well, I'm sorry that I made you feel that way, Dai," Yolei said sadly.

"Don't worry about it. We already forgave you. And besides, it's actually a good thing that you insulted me behind my back all those years ago," Daisuke said reassuringly with a smile towards Yolei who looked at her shocked.

"Really?!" she asked.

"Yeah. If you hadn't badmouthed me, I wouldn't have quit the DigiDestined and I also wouldn't have found the Omnitrix," Daisuke answered and Yolei smiled.

"Thanks. But I know I was still wrong to insult you when I did," she replied before she then said. "Look, Kevin. If you want a teleporter pod so badly, we can try to get another one after the mission's over,"

"Alright. But I'm still mad that I missed out on getting one," he said as an alarm beeped.

"Incoming, three surface to air missiles and they're coming in fast," Veemon said.

"We need to install a cloaking device to this hunk of junk," Daisuke groaned running towards the hanger door and she jumped off the ramp and was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Echo Echo before she then slapped the Ultimatrix dial on her chest and she transformed into ultimate Echo Echo and flew off after the three missiles heading after the Rust Bucket and three of the discs on her body shot off towards the missiles and unleashed sonic waves blowing one missile up and throwing another missile off into a mountain and the third missile exploded underneath the Rust Bucket making it spiral towards the ground but Kevin managed to land the jet before it crashed on a runway and it skidded to a stop. Kevin, Gwen, Ben, Yolei, Hawkmon and Veemon climbed out of the jet and were surrounded by soldiers wearing hi-tech helmets with arm cannons attached to their arms which they aimed at the group.

"Hi, I'm Gwen and this is Kevin, Ben, Yolei, Veemon and Hawkmon," Gwen said nervously.

"Consider yourselves prisoners of the monarchy of Zarkovia," Gyula said walking towards them. "I claim your vessel as a spoil of war," he said approaching the jet.

"Like that will happen," Kevin said absorbing metal from the jet and turning his right hand into a spiked mace as Ultimate Echo Echo landed beside them and turned back into Daisuke.

"Easy everyone. I can explain," she said as the soldiers approached with their weapons aimed at her and her team. "I can explain fairly quickly," she said.

"You rebels will not find the Zarkovian forces wanting," Gyula told her.

"Look, we're not rebels. The king himself asked us to come here," Daisuke replied.

"Well, you're all wasting your time. King Xarion's decrees carry rather less authority than they once did," Gyula said before looking at the soldiers. "Take them and their pets to the dungeon," he commanded and the soldiers moved towards the team but Daisuke turned into her Cryonite form making the soldiers back up in shock.

"My friend is tougher than your grunts," Yolei told Gyula with a smirk making him snarl at the bespectacled girl. But then King Xarion approached.

"That's enough of that. Soldiers, stand down!" he commanded and the soldiers lowered their weapons.

"Father? You're in no condition to attend to the affairs of state," Gyula told his father.

"Ready to usurp me, son? Are you sure the military will follow you instead of me?" his father replied.

"The balance of power swings towards me, old man. It's just a matter of time. And not much of that," Gyula warned his father walking away and the soldiers followed and Gyula glared at Yolei who stuck her tongue out at him.

Later on King Xarion was sitting on his throne and in front of him were Daisuke and the rest of her team. "Your son is the guy trying to take over? I thought it was the rebels," Daisuke said.

"The list of those who would have this throne is long, but the prince is the only one I fear," Xarion replied.

"If you ask me, that guys needs a time out," Kevin said.

"It is not his fault. After his mother passed away he changed, Gyula blames me for her death," the king explained.

"So what do you want us to do? I doubt we are equipped to deal with an entire war for you," Daisuke said getting on one knee in front of Xarion who looked at the Ultimatrix.

"You are more than sufficiently equipped for my purposes," Xarion told her.

"Taking care of Dr Viktor," Daisuke replied with a grin.

"Quite so," Xarion responded and later on Fritz and Gyula were leaving the laboratory and Gyula pressed a small button as he walked off and Daisuke stepped out of the shadows.

"All clear," she said and the others emerged and they walked towards the door.

"Wait," Yolei said making everyone stop.

"What is it?" Ben asked as Yolei scooped up some dirt from a nearby windowsill and blew the dust in front of the group to reveal several lasers.

"A security grid," she answered as Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Big Chill and turned intangible and flew through the lasers and through the door and the lasers soon turned off and the door opened up and the rest of the team followed Big Chill down into the lab.

"Cool tech," Kevin said.

"Don't miss the forest for the trees," Big Chill told him as she pulled a lever and the door opened and Dr Viktor rolled out on the conveyor belt and Yolei gasped.

"That's Dr. Viktor?!" Yolei asked.

"Well, this is what's left of him," Big Chill answered.

"I wonder who did this to him," Kevin said and the others looked at him. "Hey, when I dropped him in the Null Void he was alive, seriously,"

"From what I heard from Daisuke, you were the one who absorbed Dr. Viktor's powers. Why are you confused about this?" Yolei asked him.

"Well, when Ultimate Rath beat the energy out of me, the people who I stole the energy from should have gotten their powers back," Kevin replied.

"That means that someone else did this to him," Ben said.

"Intruder alert!" a soldier said emotionlessly as several soldiers ran down the stairs towards the team.

"Just once, I would love to sneak into a bad guys headquarters and not get into a fight," Gwen said.

"If we had a teleporter pod," Kevin said.

"Oh give it a rest will ya?" Veemon asked as he ran towards the soldiers and jumped into the air. "V-Headbutt!" he shouted ramming his head into one soldier knocked him down. Gwen then threw a mana disc as a soldier knocking him down while Kevin absorbed the stone floor and he was hit in the back by an energy blast from one of the soldier's weapons and he hit a console which began to spark and the dials shattered.

"I'm not paying for that," he said as Big Chill froze several soldiers before the machine which was broken discharged a bolt of electricity hitting her making her crash down onto the stairs and she groaned.

"Guys, Dr Viktor is melting," Gwen called as she blocked energy bolts from the soldiers.

"Not if I can help it," Big Chill said flying over to Dr Viktor. "Cover me," she told the others before she began to breathe her ice breath onto Dr Viktor in an effort to stop him melting, a soldier aimed his weapon at Big Chill but Kevin punched him in the back knocking him down.

"Guys take out the zombie's headpieces, they look like control units," he told the rest of the team.

"We're not gonna ask how you know that," Hawkmon told him.

"That's for the best," Kevin replied as Big Chill continued to try and keep Dr Viktor frozen but his eyes glowed red and he flexed his fingers and he shattered the ice trapping him.

"I thought he was dead," Ben said.

"Doesn't seem to make much difference," Veemon replied.

"He's an empty shell. Existing only to do my will," Gyula said walking out from behind Dr Viktor and he pressed a button on a remote. "Destroy them!" he commanded of Dr Viktor.

"How did I know he was going to say that?" Big Chill asked as Dr Viktor walked towards the team and Kevin ran up and jumped into the air but Dr Viktor punched him sending him crashing into a wall and he fell to the ground unconscious.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted running towards Dr Viktor but he was swatted away into a wall as was Hawkmon. Ben and Gwen fired mana blasts at Dr Viktor but he was unaffected and he slapped his hands together sending a bolt of electricity as the two of them knocking them into the wall beside Kevin and Yolei threw explosive boomerangs at Dr Viktor but he wasn't affected and he backhanded Yolei sending her into the wall as well.

"Okay, time to go ultimate," Big Chill said as she tapped the Ultimatrix dial and transformed into Ultimate Big Chill and she breathed her super ice breath at the remaining soldiers freezing them before flying towards Dr Viktor. "Your turn," she said breathing her super ice breath on Dr Viktor.

"No!" Gyula shouted pressing a button and Dr Viktor clapped his hands together sending a blast of electricity at Ultimate Big Chill making her scream in pain and she fell to the ground and turned back into Daisuke who was unconscious.

"Ugh…my head," Yolei groaned as she opened her eyes to find herself, Gwen, Ben, Kevin, Veemon and Hawkmon chained to the wall of a dungeon and Daisuke was unconscious on a table and all of them had power inhibitors on their foreheads and Gwen woke up as well.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"The prince threw us in the dungeon. But I think I can get us loose," Gwen answered.

"Perhaps I can help," the king said as he was restrained to a chair beside Gwen and Yolei.

"King Xarion?" Yolei said confused.

"The prince usurped my throne and left me here to rot in my own dungeon," he explained.

"Not gonna happen. Let me get you out of those shackles," Gwen said as her eyes glowed and she fired a beam of mana at the king's shackles freeing him.

"Thank you, my dear," he replied gratefully standing up.

"That's about all I can muster with these power inhibitors," Gwen said.

"But now that you're free, you can get us loose," Yolei told the king.

"Now that I am free, and Motomiya is helpless, I can complete the plan I've had ever since I saw that creature," Xarion replied.

"I don't understand. What are you up to?" Yolei asked as Xarion walked over to Daisuke.

"Some of the military remains loyal to the king," he answered as he freed Daisuke and the door to the dungeon opened and a soldier walked in.

"The coast is clear, my liege," he said as Xarion looked at Daisuke.

"Take her to the laboratory," he commanded and the soldier nodded and he picked Daisuke up and carried her away and Yolei growled.

"YOU MISERABLE LYING SNAKE! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE US HERE LIKE THIS!" she shouted angrily.

"Once you hear what I've done, you'll thank me for leaving you here," Xarion replied as he closed the door to the dungeon. And Kevin groaned as he and the others woke up.

"What did I miss?" he asked.

"The king double crossed us," Gwen explained.

"We need to hurry before Xarion can transfer his mind to Dr. Viktor's body!" Yolei exclaimed.

"How do you know that?" Ben asked her.

"She's watched some Frankenstein movies," Hawkmon answered.

"Gwen, cut me loose. I can use a laser cutter from my belt to get the rest of you out," Yolei said and Gwen nodded as she used her mana again to free Yolei who then took out her laser cutter and she freed the others from their restraints and they all left the dungeon.

"Feeble am I? My time has passed has it?" he asked once he was in the laboratory with Dr Viktor chained to a slab as was the still unconscious Daisuke and Xarion put a headband around her forehead which was connected to the machines surrounding her and he tapped the Ultimatrix dial and Daisuke transformed into AmpFibian. "This is the one I desire. Soon this whole country will learn to once again fear the king's power," he said putting a headband on his forehead as AmpFibian woke up.

"King Xarion, what're you doing?" she asked.

"Forgive me. But I must do this," Xarion answered flipping a switch.

"What're you doing? Stop," AmpFibian said before she began to scream in pain as her body arched with electricity and bolts of lightning hit Dr Viktor's headband and the king's headband as well.

"What're you doing!?" Gyula shouted running into the lab with Fritz.

"Stay back the timing is critical," Xarion said as Gyula ripped a cable out of Dr Viktor's headband.

"You think you can control my monster?" he asked as AmpFibian turned back into Daisuke who groaned and Xarion fell to the ground motionless and Fritz ran over to him.

"Your father….he is gone," she said sadly holding the king's limp hand.

"A formality. The king I knew, the man of strength, the warrior has been gone for years," Gyula said.

"That's a horrible thing to say about your father," Daisuke growled glaring at Gyula.

"Can you hear me father from the fiery abyss from where you now reside? It is Prince Gyula Xarion who finally takes his place as the king of Zarkovia, no one can stop me now," Gyula said.

"No one?" Dr Viktor asked making Gyula look at him. "I wouldn't say that," he said.

"The king…he's inside that creature," Fritz said shocked.

"Well this is not good," Daisuke said.

"Impossible," Gyula said.

"To the contrary," Dr Viktor said swatting Gyula to the ground and he picked him up. "Nothing is impossible for King Viktor, not bad for a feeble old man whose time has passed, wouldn't you say?'" he asked as he began to crush Gyula. "You thought I was weak and that I had gone soft to the rebels, but I was merely biding my time until I had taken over this body. Now I have the power to rule this land with an iron fist, but before I begin. A final show of mercy," he said dropping Gyula. "You may live, so that you may bear witness to my unstoppable might. You were never a match for your father, when next we meet her will be charged with treason against the crown," Viktor said walking off and soon he was attacking the rebel forcing showing no mercy. "Today you and the rest of your kind will suffer for your crimes of treason," he told a rebel before he was hit in the back by an electrical blast.

"I don't think so," Viktor turned to see Daisuke who had turned into Frankenstrike and Kevin whacked Viktor with his right hand turned into a spiked mace sending Viktor flying to the ground, Gwen threw mana discs at him but Viktor punched the ground sending a blast of electricity sending Gwen flying back and she crashed into Ben, Veemon and Hawkmon knocking them down and Viktor blasted Kevin in the back with a blast of electricity.

"Any last words Motomiya?" Viktor asked Frankenstrike.

"Just two," she replied tapping the Ultimatrix symbol on her belt and she transformed and her right arm grew in size. Her right conductor coil on her back moved to her right shoulder, the bolts on her chest moved to her elbows and she had three bolts on her back and her right eye was replaced with a cybernetic one. "Ultimate Frankenstrike!" she shouted and she clapped her hands and fired a blast of electricity from her hands at King Viktor knocking him back and she ran up and punched the king in the face before she flipped him over her shoulder and slammed him into the ground and she picked him up and headbutted him.

"You can't beat me," Viktor said.

"Is that a fact?" Frankenstrike asked as her conductor coils arched to life with electricity and she fired a large bolt of electricity hitting Viktor and made him fall to his knees with smoke coming off his body.

"Nice job, Daisuke! I'll take over from here," Yolei said running up to her friend and she tossed some grenades which stuck to Viktor's chest.

"I think those were duds," Ultimate Frankenstrike said.

"Wait for it," Yolei replied as the grenades exploded encasing Viktor's body in ice except the right side of his face.

"No!" Viktor shouted.

"Ice grenades, nice," Ultimate Frankenstrike said as the rest of the team approached them and Ultimate Frankenstrike turned back into Daisuke, and immediately Gyula and his soldiers surrounded the team and Gyula approached Viktor.

"What're you gonna do with him now?" Veemon asked.

"Hang him, and once that is done. I will unleash my forces upon the rebels until there is no more," Gyula said holding up the remote in his hand but Daisuke grabbed it and she pressed a button making all the soldiers lose their helmets and weapons and they all began to walk away.

"What did you do?" Ben asked his girlfriend.

"I turned off the mind control devices, I thought it would be fair for the soldiers to choose which side they wanted to fight for," she answered.

"You know what? Just leave! And take my father with you!" Gyula shouted angrily at Daisuke.

"Sorry, but your father is the rightful ruler of Zarkovia. So we don't have any legal permission to take him," Daisuke informed him.

"Actually, since my father is incapacitated, that makes me the new rules of Zarkovia. So I hereby give you permission to leave with him. Now go! I never want to see any of you on my land again!" Gyula shouted storming off.

"Looks like we're bringing Viktor to the Null Void after all." Veemon said.

"Motomiya," Viktor said.

"Present," Daisuke replied with a grin.

"Mock me all you want, but the time will come when I will be free and I will regain my throne," Viktor warned Daisuke.

"Whatever, Kevin get the Rust Bucket up and running," she told Kevin.

"We wouldn't need to if we had a teleporter pod," Kevin replied.

"Oh just shut up about the flipping teleporter pod," Daisuke groaned.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	26. Chapter 26

Vengeance is Mine

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Man I'm beat," Daisuke groaned as she walked into her bedroom and she walked towards her bed before she collapsed onto it exhausted. "At least we managed to imprison Dr Viktor into the Null Void before that ice melted. Now I think it's time that I catch some sleep, who knows what bad guy might show up tomorrow," and with that the wielder of the Ultimatrix fell asleep snoring peacefully. Unknown to her however, someone was watching her through the window as he stood on a tree branch.

"I finally found you Motomiya, you will pay for what you did to me by turning me into this monstrosity I've become," the figure thought as he jumped off the tree branch and smashed through the window sending glass everywhere and Daisuke woke up quickly and jumped back as her bed was smashed to pieces. She looked up to see a tall man with black skin with light blue circuit lines running all over his body. He had white, pupilles eyes, a blue face and four, long spikes on the side of his head.

"What the heck? Who're you?" Daisuke asked her attacker.

"It doesn't matter. Die!" he shouted as his right hand turned into a blue claw and he grabbed Daisuke and picked her up and threw her out of her room through the broken window, but before she hit the ground she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Blitzwolfer who flipped and landed on the ground. She jumped back through the window but she found the figure had disappeared.

"Gone," she said before sniffing the air. "But he can't hide from my nose," she then jumped out of the window and ran off sniffing every so often to pinpoint the scent down. Soon she arrived at an alleyway and she cautiously walked down it sniffing around when she heard a voice behind her.

"It's payback time Motomiya! You're going to pay for what you've done to me!" Blitzwolfer turned to see her attacker standing there.

"Do I know you?" she asked him.

"Maybe not. But you'll remember me soon enough, but for now just call me Swarm!" the now named Swarm shouted as he attacked Blitzwolfer who jumped back and fired a sonic howl directly towards him but he jumped over it and he kicked Blitzwolfer sending her crashing into the side of the alley before he grabbed her throat and pinned her to the side of the alley before he tapped the Ultimatrix symbol on her making her turn back into Daisuke whose eyes widened.

"This isn't good," she said.

"You got that right brat," Swarm said with a cruel smirk as he punched her in the stomach taking the wind out of her and she was knocked out and he dropped her to the ground. "Sublimino! I just knocked Motomiya out. You can come out now," he shouted and out of the shadows came the familiar hypnotist.

"Excellent." He said as he pulled out his watch and pressed the button sending out yellow waves which hit Daisuke making her eyes open and she stood up. "Slave, return to your house. Tomorrow night, steal some jewels and put them in your room. Then come to our lair," he commanded and Daisuke nodded.

"Yes, master," she said before she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she sped off towards her home.

"Why does she have to come to our hideout tomorrow?" Swarm asked Sublimino who looked up at him and smirked.

"Because, my friend, I don't want to make her team, or the Alien Force as they're now called, too suspicious," he answered.

"Good point," Swarm replied. The next morning Daisuke yawned as she walked down the stairs after waking up still feeling exhausted.

"Morning," she mumbled rubbing her eye.

"Morning," Daisuke looked up to see Ben, Kevin, Glaciem, Yolei and Gwen along with the digimon already there.

"Are you okay, Daisuke?" Yolei asked as she saw her friend's tired look.

"I'm fine. Just a bit drowsy, must be because I spent all night chasing down that Swarm guy who attacked me but he got away so I just came home and fell asleep," she answered yawning. "The weird thing is that he knew me. Now that I think about it, he did sound familiar. But I just can't figure it out," she added.

"I'm sure you'll remember the next time you fight him," Ben told his girlfriend who nodded.

"Can we play in the park, Aunt Yolei?" Glaciem asked Yolei who smiled and nodded.

"Sure, Glaciem. Kevin, Gwen, Daddy, and Mommy can go with us as well," she said.

"Can I bring Little Fish along too?" Kevin asked and Yolei nodded.

"Are you sure about us going to the park? There might be a villain attack while we're there," Daisuke said and Yolei smiled.

'I just thought that we can take it easy for today. This moment of relaxation is the perfect way to snap you out of your tired state," she told Daisuke who yawned.

"If you say so," she replied as she walked out of the house to her car when Ben caught up to her.

"I'll drive. You get some sleep if you can," he told her and Daisuke nodded and handed Ben the keys reluctantly.

"Don't even think of racing Kevin though," she warned and Ben gulped and nodded and both climbed into Daisuke's car with Glaciem and Veemon and Ben drove off with the others in Kevin's car following. And soon Yolei, Ben, and Daisuke were sitting on a bench eating ice cream as they watched Veemon, Hawkmon, Glaciem and Little Fish play in the park.

"I have a question. What's the digital world like? You only mentioned it to me only a few times," Ben said.

"Well, the Digital World is basically a world filled with Digimon. We can enter the Digital World with a Digiport and our Digivices," Daisuke explained.

"It was threatened by Ken when he was still the Digimon Emperor. But after he reformed, we had to deal with Arukenimon and Mummymon before they got killed by MaloMyotismon. But all of us and the Digidestined that came before us managed to destroy MaloMyotismon. After Daisuke left the team, we eventually stopped visiting the Digiworld because it just wasn't the same visiting it without her and there wasn't any danger," Yolei explained further.

"Did I mention that Arukenimon and Mummymon got brought back to life by Charmcaster?" Daisuke asked making Yolei look at her shocked.

"Really?" she asked and Ben and Daisuke both nodded.

"Yeah. But don't worry. They're both in the Null Void. I mean, what are the chances of us running into them?" Ben asked.

"I wish you didn't just ask that," Daisuke groaned. "Now they are bound to show up,"

"Oops, sorry," Ben said scratching his head sheepishly making Daisuke and Yolei roll their eyes.

Later that night Daisuke was in her bed sleeping peacefully until she heard a voice in her head. "Awaken slave! Awaken and serve me!" Sublimino's voice echoed in her mind making her open her eyes which were glazed over and she climbed out of bed and she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into XLR8 and she sped out of her house, she soon arrived at a nearby jewellery store and entered it and she began to steal all the jewellery inside before she sped out leaving nothing left.

"How much longer do we need to wait?" Swarm asked Sublimino angrily as both stood inside an abandoned warehouse waiting for Daisuke.

"Patience," Sublimino replied.

"You said that before already, it's getting old!" Swarm shouted. "I want my revenge on Motomiya for what she did to me!"

"Swarm, calm down," Swarm and Sublimino turned to see Mummymon walking towards them. "Motomiya will be here soon enough, then you will have your revenge," he told Swarm who growled as XLR8 entered the warehouse and she turned back into Daisuke in a flash of gold light.

"I did as you commanded master," she told Sublimino who smirked.

"Excellent," he said.

"It's payback Motomiya!" Swarm shouted as he walked towards Daisuke and punched her in the stomach making her fall to her knees before Swarm picked her up and slugged her across the face sending her flying back and she slid across the ground, Swarm then walked over and kicked her hard in the ribs before he picked her up and pulled his fist back.

"That's enough!" Swarm, Sublimino and Mummymon turned to see Psyphon walking towards them and Swarm snarled before she smirked and punched Daisuke once more knocking her to the ground.

"Get up slave!" Sublimino shouted and Daisuke got back to her feet slowly. "Don't you have anything to say to Swarm?" he asked her.

"Thanks for punching me. I deserved it," Daisuke said looking at Swarm who smirked.

"You have no idea you brat," he told her, Psyphon then walked over to Daisuke.

"Excellent work Sublimino. The great Daisuke Motomiya is under our control," he said as he pulled out a green chip and handed it to Sublimino. "Make her put it into her Ultimatrix," he ordered and Sublimino nodded.

"Slave, do you know how to open that Ultimatrix of yours?" he asked Daisuke who nodded. 

"I do, master," she answered emotionlessly.

"Excellent. Put this chip in there, will you?" Sublimino asked and Daisuke took the chip.

"Yes, master," she answered as she opened her Ultimatrix and placed the chip inside it and it arched with red electricity for a few seconds before it returned to normal.

"What was that?" Mummymon asked.

"An insurance policy, which will bring about the demise of Daisuke Motomiya," Psyphon answered. "Send her home before the Plumbers show up," and with that Psyphon vanished in a flash of light teleporting away.

"Now, how to pass the time before sending her back?" Sublimino asked as Mummymon smirked and whispered something into his ear making him smirk. "Slave! I command you to act like a frog!" he commanded and Daisuke began to hop around like a frog.

"Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit! Ribbit!" she said making Sublimino and Mummymon laugh.

"Hop on 1 foot and say "I'm a big idiot"." Sublimino commanded and Daisuke stopped hopping around and she stood on one foot and began to hop up and down.

"I'm a big idiot! I'm a big idiot! I'm a big idiot!" she exclaimed and Swarm growled.

"Can you send her home now? It's only a matter of time before the Plumbers find out what's what!" he shouted.

"Just one more. You are now a monkey!" Sublimino said and Daisuke began to run around like a monkey as she made monkey noises as well.

"Too bad I don't have a camera. I could've gotten a million hits on YouTube," Mummymon said laughing.

"Enough! Send her home!" Swarm shouted.

"Fine. You're not fun," Sublimino said as he pulled out his watch and pressed the button sending out hypnotic waves at Daisuke making her fall asleep again. "Slave, you are to return home. And tomorrow night you will steal money from the bank and bring it back to your room," he commanded and Daisuke nodded as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned back into XLR8 and she sped off back to her house.

"Hello, folks! And welcome back to the Dai 10 Nation! Our top story today is about a theft of several jewels last night. There are rumours that there was a blue blur see during that time. Some people speculate that this was my daughter as Xlr8. However, we know that she would never steal anything. This could be another Kinecerelan alien trying to pose as our beloved hero. We'll have more on this story after the break," Julie said on the TV as Daisuke walked down the stairs the next morning yawning.

"Hey, Daisuke check this out," Ben said pointing to the TV and Daisuke looked to see a blurry image of XLR8 or a similar alien leaving the jewellery store.

"Wha? Weird," Daisuke said before she yawned and Ben saw his girlfriend was still exhausted.

"Daisuke, are you alright? You still look tired," he said.

"Yeah…yeah I'm alright Ben, just didn't sleep well last night," Daisuke said as she walked off and yawned. Ben meanwhile pulled out his Plumber's badge.

"Ben to Gwen, Kevin and Yolei. Come in," he said.

"What is it Tennyson?" Kevin asked.

"I'm here at Daisuke's and she's still tired. Don't you think that it's a bit suspicious that Dai's been feeling tired lately?" he asked.

"Maybe she's been having insomnia," Yolei answered.

"I don't know. This all looks very familiar," Gwen said.

"I say we follow her to find out what she's up to," Kevin suggested.

"That's invasion of privacy. Not to mention that we'd be stalking her!" Gwen exclaimed.

"Gwen, I hate to say it. But Kevin is right. We need to find out what's going on with Daisuke, if you and I are thinking the same thing. We need to stop her," Ben said and he heard Gwen sigh.

"Alright fine. Let's wait outside her house tonight then in Kevin's car," she said.

"Got it," the other three replied and later that night, Gwen, Yolei, Ben and Kevin were in Kevin's car outside Daisuke's house.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Gwen said.

"C'mon. It's the only way that we can find out what Dai's doing at night recently," Ben told his cousin.

"Wow, Kevin. This is the first time I'm riding front seat with you in your car," Yolei said

"Thanks. Now, how about you push that red button so we can track Dai's Ultimatrix signature," Kevin told her who nodded and she pushed the button next to the red button which accidently fired missiles out of the hood of the car and they exploded but thankfully the ground was the only thing damaged.

"Whoops! Sorry!" Yolei said sheepishly scratching the back of her head before she pushed the red button which locked onto the Ultimatrix signal.

"She's already on the move," Kevin said as he drove off after Daisuke and a few minutes later they arrived at the Bellwood Bank.

"What's Daisuke doing at the bank?" Ben asked.

"Maybe making a deposit," Gwen answered before everyone saw Ghostfreak phase through the wall of the bank with two bags of money in her hands.

"Or she's making a withdrawal," Kevin said as Ghostfreak flew off.

"Now I know why this all felt familiar to me. This has happened before," Ben said.

"Daisuke's robbed a bank before?" Yolei asked.

"Six years ago when we were kids, we met this guy Sublimino. He had the ability to hypnotise people and control them. He put Daisuke under his control and made her steal stuff," Ben answered.

"Looks like he's come back and is using Daisuke to steal for him again," Gwen said.

"We'd better confront Daisuke in the morning, it's unlikely she'll talk to us now," Yolei said and the others nodded and Kevin drove off. The next morning Daisuke yawned and opened her eyes and she sat up in her bed and found a large pile of money at her feet.

"Where'd all this money come from?" she asked herself before she grabbed some of the money and grinned and began to count it all. The door then opened and the rest of Daisuke's team walked into the room.

"Daisuke, what are you doing?" Gwen asked her with wide eyes.

"Counting my money. Why?" Daisuke asked her as Gwen gave her a stern look, Ben's jaw dropped at the sight of the pile of money, Yolei face palmed while Veemon and Hawkmon's eyes twitched while Kevin looked ticked off.

"Everyone get out right now! Me and Daisuke are gonna have a long talk about this!" he growled and the others complied leaving the room. "WHAT THE HELL, DAI?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU USED GHOSTFREAK TO STEAL ALL THIS MONEY!" he shouted once he shut the door.

"Kevin, I can explain!" Daisuke shouted before she saw Kevin grin.

"Without sharing it with your best buddy, Kevin!" he said and Daisuke laughed.

"All you had to do was ask!" she said as she and Kevin began to count the money.

"Kevin, how long does it take for you to chew Daisuke out?" Gwen asked from the other side of the door before the others walked in again and they gasped at what they saw.

"I think Kevin forgot about Daisuke being hypnotized," Yolei said.

"Hey, Tennyson! You wanna grab some money?" Kevin asked.

"Damn right I would!" Ben answered as he took some of the money.

"You know, Gwen. Some of this money can be used for your college funds as well as to buy other stuff that we might need," Yolei said sheepishly and Gwen glared at her before she used her mana to grab all of the money.

"We're bringing this all back to the bank as soon as we take down Sublimino! And where's the jewels that were stolen?" she asked Daisuke.

"Right here." Daisuke answered opening her closet to show a stack of jewels. "We should take these back as well. I honestly don't have any need for them. Now what's this about Sublimino?" she asked the others as Derrick walked into the room.

"Baby girl, I just got word that Sublimino was last seen with Swarm and Mummymon, one of your old Digimon enemies," he told Daisuke.

"Mummymon?! Okay, I think we need to call the rest of the Digidestined for this!" she said and Yolei gulped.

"Are you sure? You know that they're still not on speaking terms with me," she told the others worriedly.

"First off, Ken and Wormmon forgave you. And second, you, Dai and the rest of them are the only ones who know how to handle Mummymon," Ben told her.

"Not to mention that we're going to need all the help that we can get if Sublimino manages to hypnotize Daisuke into obeying him again," Kevin said.

"But what if they don't believe us because of me being with you guys?" Yolei asked as Gwen placed her hand on Yolei's shoulder.

"Yolei, I know that you don't want to face the rest of the Digidestined but we don't have any other choice. Besides, this is a perfect opportunity to patch things up with them," she told her.

"I guess you're right. I'll go call Kari right now," Yolei said walking off as she pulled out her phone and dialled a number.

"Hello?"

"Kari, I need your help!" Yolei answered and she heard a growl.

"You have some nerve calling me after all the trouble you've caused!" Kari snarled.

"Kari, listen to me! I'm really sorry about what I said 6 years ago but that's not important! I need you to get the others to Dai's house. I'll explain everything there!" Yolei told her.

"Alright, but I better not regret this!" Kari warned before she hung up.

"I just called Kari, she and the others are coming over. I hope they don't outright try and kill me," Yolei said looking at the others.

"Don't worry. If they try we'll stop them and explain everything that's going on," Ben told her and the others nodded. Half an hour later the rest of the DigiDestined had arrived through the digiport from Daisuke's computer in her room.

"Matt! I've missed you so much!" Jun shouted as she hugged Matt.

"Really? We fought alongside one another when we were battling the Highbreed," Matt replied

"I didn't see you. All of us were kind of fighting for our lives at the time," Jun said.

"Great to see you again, Daisuke. I like your new outfit. It makes you look beautiful," Cody said noticing Daisuke's new outfit and Daisuke blushed.

"Thanks,"

"Okay. Now that we're all here, you can tell us what's going on," Tai said as TK glared at Yolei.

"And you better tell us quickly before we decide to beat little Miss Snob over there to a pulp!" he shouted as the other Digidestined except Ken glared at Yolei who looked at the ground in shame.

"C'mon, guys. Before you decide to beat Yolei up, just give her and Daisuke a chance to explain things," Ken said as he stepped in to defend his girlfriend.

"Aright. We'll give a Yolei a chance to explain herself," Kari said and Yolei smiled at Ken.

"Thanks, Ken," she said and Ken nodded smiling at her and soon Daisuke and her team had explained what was going on to the Digidestined.

"So let me get this straight. You're saying that Mummymon's teamed with two villains called Sublimino and Swarm and you want our help to take them down?" Kari asked.

"That pretty much sums it up," Yolei answered.

"I don't believe you. You have a grudge against Dai for 6 years, you help kidnap her family, put Hawkmon under mind control, and you expect us to buy all this and forgive you?!" Tai shouted angrily.

"Look, Yolei already made amends with Dai and she's even proven that by helping us out with missions," Gwen told him and the others.

"It's true. I was even the one who brought her back to her senses," Ken added.

"I know you're her boyfriend, Ken, but she must still have a grudge against Daisuke in secret and this is probably a trap that she's planned in order to kill all of us!" Mimi said.

"That's not true!" Ben replied.

"For once, Tennyson, you and I agree on something. I mean, I was a villain for 5 years and none of you went held any hard feelings towards me," Kevin said agreeing with Ben.

"That was different! You were evil because of your Osmosian powers. Yolei, on the other hand, nearly split the Digidestined apart because she had a petty grudge against Dai!" Cody shouted.

"Look, we can argue about whether or not Yolei's changed, or we can stop Mummymon, Sublimino, and Swarm!" Daisuke said.

"Alright. But if Yolei tries something, she's dead!" Willis promised and Yolei looked at Ken.

"I guess this is how you felt when we mistrusted you for being the Digimon Emperor," she said.

"Don't worry. They'll forgive you eventually," Ken replied with a smile as he heard Little Fish squeak.

"Sorry, Little Fish. You can't come with us. You might get hurt," Kevin told him as Gatomon noticed the fish alien.

"FISH!" she shouted as she chased after Little Fish who ran off in fright.

"Gatomon, no!" Kari shouted grabbing her partner as Little Fish jumped into Kevin's arms.

"It's okay. Gatomon won't hurt you," Kevin told him.

"Sorry. I just can't help myself when I see fish," Gatomon apologised.

"We've waisted enough time. Let's get going," Daisuke said and she and her team left with the Digidestined followed her. Soon the group was heading off towards a warehouse where Derrick had said the Plumbers had pinpointed Mummymon, Swarm and Sublimino's location.

"So where did you get your new outfit?" Tai asked Daisuke as he, Agumon, Matt and Gabumon sat in the back seat of Daisuke's car while she, Ben and Veemon were in the front.

"I got it at the mall. Yolei helped me pick it out," she answered.

"And it's not wired with explosives?" Matt asked.

"Of course not," Daisuke answered. "Look, guys. You really have to stop thinking bad about Yolei. She's really changed for the better," she told them.

"How could you forgive her after how she badmouthed you behind your back and helped kidnap your family?" Tai asked her.

"Because she's worked to earn my forgiveness," Daisuke answered.

"How so?" Agumon asked her.

"Well, for starters, she filled in for Daisuke when she was in that other dimensions, she helped take down Kraab, and just a few days ago, she helped put Dr. Viktor on ice," Veemon explained.

"Really?" Matt asked.

"Really. So tell me, Matt. Do you guys still think that Yolei's luring us into an ambush?" Ben asked him and Tai, Matt and Agumon were in deep thought.

"Ben's got a point, Matt. We're going to have to forgive Yolei now," Gabumon said.

"Why should we?" Matt asked his partner.

"Because it sounds like Yolei's real helped the time out a lot. If that doesn't prove that she's changed, nothing will," Gabumon answered.

"Let's talk about this later, okay?" Tai asked as they arrived at the warehouse and the others caught up with them.

"You guys ready for this?" Daisuke asked and everyone nodded as Kevin absorbed the metal from his car and he turned his fist into a mallet.

"Knock knock!" he shouted punching the door to the building down.

"It seems we have company," Mummymon said grinning as the Digidestined saw their old foe alive and well.

"Mummymon? You're alive?!" Kari shouted.

"That's right! And me and my friends have a little score to settle with all of you!" Mummymon told them.

"Yolei was telling the truth all along!" TK exclaimed.

"Of course. What have I been saying this entire time?!" Yolei asked him as Sublimino and Swarm appeared.

"Motomiya! Finally I get to kill you!" Swarm shouted.

"For the last time Swarm, how do you know who I am?" Daisuke asked him.

"I believe you know Motomiya. I believe we met six years ago, you stopped me from blowing up a Nuclear Power Plant," Swarm said.

"Wait….Clancy? What the hell happened to you?" Daisuke asked.

"After you and your friends defeated the Negative Twelve, my body broke down and began to melt but I was able to transfer my mind into nanotech chips. Thus I became this monstrosity, and it's all your fault!" Swarm shouted at Daisuke.

"You've only got yourself to blame for what happened to you!" Yolei told him and everyone looked at her. "But it's not too late to fix this Swarm, the Plumbers can help you get your normal body back," she told him.

"Wow, she's really changed," Tai mumbled and the others nodded slightly.

"It doesn't really matter, once we kill you all, we're going to conquer the Digital World," Mummymon said.

"Like we will let that happen!" Daisuke told Mummymon as Sublimino cackled.

"Who is going to stop us, you? How can you fight us when you're too busy fighting for us?" he asked pulling his pocket watch out and he pressed the button on it sending out hypnotic waves towards Daisuke making her eyes glaze over. "Destroy them my slave!" he commanded and Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Brainstorm who turned and fired a blast of electricity from her claw at the others but Ben blocked it with a shield of mana.

"You guys handle Mummymon and Swarm! I got Daisuke!" he told the others.

"You heard the man," Kevin said as he ran off to take on Swarm and Mummymon with the others following.

"Let's do this guys," Tai said as he pulled his digivice out and the others did the same and they glowed as did their digimon.

AGUMON/GABUMON/BIYOMON/PALMON/TENTOMON/GOMAMON/WORMMON/TERRIERMON/LOPMON….DIGIVOLVE TOO….GREYMON/GARURUMON/BIRDRAMON/TOGEMON/KABUTERIMON/IKKAKUMON/STINGMON/GARGOMON/TURUIEMON!"

"DIGI-ARMOUR ENERGISE!" Cody, TK, Kari and Yolei shouted.

"ARMADILLOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO…..DIGMON THE DRILL OF KNOWLEDGE!"

"PATAMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….PEGASUSMON FLYING HOPE!"

"GATOMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….NERFERTIMON THE ANGEL OF LIGHT!"

"HAWMON ARMOUR DIGIVOLVE TOO….HALSEMON THE WINGS OF LOVE!"

"Oh nuts," Mummymon mumbled,

"NOVA BLAST!" Greymon roared breathing a fireball towards Mummymon who jumped back.

"HOWLING BLASTER!" Garurumon roared as he leapt into the air and breathed a blue stream of fire at the ultimate.

"SNAKE BANDAGE!" Mummymon shouted as he threw bandages at the two champions.

"TEMPEST WING!" Halsemon shouted spinning around in a tornado blowing the bandages away and blowing Mummymon backwards into the wall.

"GARGO PELLETS!" Gargomon shouted as he fired green energy bullets from his Gatling gun arms at Swarm and the bullets hits him but he turned into a swarm of nanotech chips and flew around Gargomon and reformed before he punched the digimon sending him flying into a wall.

"Dai! Snap out of it!" Ben shouted at Brainstorm as he blocked electric blast after electric blast from Brainstorm.

"Tremble before the might of my master!" Brainstorm shouted.

"Yes, that's it! Destroy him my slave!" Sublimino commanded and Brainstorm continued to attack Ben.

"I need to snap her out of this," Ben said as he ran towards Brainstorm and he slapped the Ultimatrix symbol turning Brainstorm back into Daisuke.

"You won't stop me!" Daisuke said emotionlessly before Ben smashed his lips against hers and her eyes widened before she moaned as Ben pulled back and she groaned.

"You okay?" Ben asked her.

"My head hurts," Daisuke groaned.

"No! You fool!" Sublimino shouted angrily as Ben glared at him before he tossed a mana disc at Sublimino sending him flying down onto his back and Ben walked over and picked up his pocket watch.

"Time to end this for good," he said before he dropped the watch and he stomped on it shattering into pieces.

"Thanks for saving Ben," Daisuke said.

"No problem," he replied. "Now let's go deal with Swarm and Mummymon.

"Right," Daisuke said. "And I know just the alien," she was then enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Nanomech before she tapped the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest and she transformed. She now had four tentacles coming out of her back and her hands were now large hooked bug like scythes. Her feet were also three clawed hooks. Finally, her head was also shaped like a bug's. "Ultimate Nanomech!" she exclaimed.

"Nice…but what's that gonna do?" Ben asked.

"Just watch," Ultimate Nanomech said before she flew towards Swarm and fired energy blasts from her eyes at Swarm making him growl.

"Insolent pest!" he snarled trying to hit Ultimate Nanomech but she was too small.

"Float like a butterfly and sting like a bee, the hand can't hit what the eye can't see!" Ultimate Nanomech shouted as she fired a large and noticeable energy blast hitting Swarm in the face sending him crashing to the ground.

"Uh oh. Time for me to leave," Mummymon said before Kevin punched him knocking him out.

"Sorry that we didn't believe you, Yolei," Tai said after the Plumbers arrived and taken Sublimino, Swarm and Mummymon away.

"It's alright. And I'm sorry for nearly splitting the Digidestined apart," Yolei apologised.

"It's alright. After all, I pretty much hurt Daisuke's feelings too before she forgave me," TK said.

"I forgive you as well. It's nice to see that you feel remorse for your actions," Joe said. 

"Same here! I'm just glad that all of us are friends again," Sora said happily.

"I guess I can forgive you too. If you hadn't called us, who knows what might've happened," Matt said and Kari sighed.

"Alright, Yolei. I forgive you too. But if you ever badmouth Dai again, we won't be as forgiving," Kari warned her.

"I'll keep that in mind," Yolei replied.

"By the way, since you all helped save me from Sublimino's mind control, how would you guys like to join the Plumbers?" Daisuke asked her old team.

"Prodigious! I can't wait to learn about alien technology," Izzy said.

"Alright! I can't wait to meet Max Tennyson! I still haven't thanked him for helping out with Wendingomon," Willis said.

"I always knew we were going to be Plumbers eventually," Cody said.

"I can't wait to train in Plumbers Academy! This is like a dream come true!" Mimi said with a smile and the others nodded before they heard snoring and looked at Daisuke to see she had fallen asleep and everyone laughed.

"I think we should get Dai home so she can sleep," Ben said as everyone nodded in agreement.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	27. Chapter 27

The Big Story

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Podcast. Thursday, May 25th. 10:34 pm, the bus ride to Bellwood took longer than I thought. But if my sources are right then I'm cutting it close," Jimmy Jones said as he turned his camera to face him. "Satellite data, internet chatter and my reporters gut says this just isn't any normal meteor strike," he said as he ate some peanuts before he heard a sonic boom and he turned to see something falling from the sky. "There it is!" he exclaimed as the falling object smashed into a cave. "The object seems to have crashed into the cave!" he said running towards the crash site. "Coincidence, doubtful," he said as he walked into the cave and looked at the roof of the cave to see a neatly cut hole. "I don't think a normal meteor did that, and no sign of an alien spacecraft or probe either," he then found a small plant which had taken root in the earth. "It's a dumb space plant! News yes, scoop no," he said depressed as the plant bloomed and it attacked Jimmy and shook him around and he dropped his bag of peanuts.

Meanwhile at a remote location, Kevin was fighting SevenSeven and he punched the alien who blocked one fist but was hit by the other sending him skidding back before his right arm turned into a cannon and he fired an energy blast at Kevin sending him crashing into a wall and some of the roof fell on top of him.

"Back off!" Gwen shouted throwing a mana disc at SevenSeven which hit him in the back, SevenSeven then turned his hand into an energy blade and he blocked the other mana discs coming his way and he swung it at Gwen who blocked with her mana shield before she was knocked over when her shield broke.

"You did not just do that," Ben said as he threw more mana discs at SevenSeven who blocked them as well before firing a missile which Ben blocked with a mana shield but he was thrown back into a wall.

"You did not just hit my boyfriend!" Rath snarled as she grabbed SevenSeven's arm. SevenSeven then spin kicked her knocking her to the ground. "Oh karate, really!?" she shouted.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted ramming his head into SevenSeven's chest but he bounced off and was kicked away.

"Feather strike!" Hawkmon shouted throwing the feather atop his head at SevenSeven who ducked under it and Rath punched the bounty hunter sending him into a wall.

"Tell you what, karate man. I'll hold real still, like a stack of boards, and you can meditate until you're ready to chop me in half, okay?" Rath asked him and SevenSeven ran towards Rath but Yolei used a grapple gun on his arm.

"Yeah, I know Rath said she'd hold still but she didn't say anything about me," Yolei said with a smirk as Rath punched SevenSeven towards a console breaking it, as he got back up Rath and Yolei approached him. "Want to take him down together?" Yolei asked cracking her knuckles and Rath did the same.

"It would be Rath's pleasure," she said and both she and Yolei punched SevenSeven knocking him out cold. A few minutes later SevenSeven was tired to a lamppost and Rath had turned back into Daisuke.

"Well, that just about wraps it up," Gwen said with a grin but the others didn't laugh. "Oh come on, there's a lamppost wrapped around him,"

"Yeah we know, good try," Ben replied as the group walked back to Kevin and Daisuke's cars.

"Guys, wait up!" Jimmy shouted running towards them.

"Hey Jimmy, here to put this on your website?" Daisuke asked him but Jimmy shook his head.

"No. I got real news," he said before he noticed Daisuke's new outfit. "Hey nice clothes," he complimented and Daisuke blushed slightly.

"Thanks, Yolei helped me pick them out," she replied.

"Yeah, because you have no fashion sense," Yolei said with a grin and Daisuke pouted.

"Anyway," Jimmy said. "I intercepted a vanguard of an alien invasion, and stopped it before it could start," he explained as he continued to eat his packet of peanuts.

"Really?" Gwen asked skeptically.

"Yup. I think I must have defeated the alien plant monster in the cave, then staggered outside, but I kind of blacked out during the battle," Jimmy answered.

"Video, or it didn't happen," Kevin told him.

"I had video of it, but the plant must have taken it when it retreated into the cave. I figured you'd want to check it out," Jimmy said.

"Yeah, I'm out," Kevin said walking to his car.

"I have tonnes of studying to do, maybe next conspiracy," Gwen said walking to Kevin's car as well followed by Yolei and Hawkmon and Ben.

"I'll check it out," Daisuke told Jimmy who smiled at her. Half an hour later Daisuke and Jimmy climbed out of Daisuke's car with Veemon following and they walked towards the cave.

"Stay here," Veemon told Jimmy.

"Well…uh okay, if that's standard procedure," he replied as both Daisuke and Veemon walked into the cave with Daisuke holding a flashlight. Jimmy gulped and he grabbed his packet of peanuts and continued to eat them.

"Come on in, Jimmy!" Daisuke called from in the cave and Jimmy walked into the cave and Daisuke shone the flashlight at him. "Looks like you held the line against the alien invasion," she said showing nothing was in the cave.

"But it was here, like a bulb or a pod, from space," Jimmy said looking around the cave.

"Maybe you just imagined it," Daisuke told him.

"No it really happened," Jimmy said. "Wait…where did Veemon go?" he asked noticing the blue digimon was missing.

"He got tired and wanted to sleep in my backpack. So I let him do that. And I think it's time for you to get some rest as well. I'll take you home," Daisuke answered and both she and Jimmy left the cave. Soon Jimmy was back in his room when he heard his computer beep and he ran towards it.

"Thank you, always looking for weird stuff algorithm," he said as he brought up a water usage graph and he saw it had spiked. "This isn't right. It's like everyone flushed the toilet at the same time for the past two days, I'm not imagining this," he said before he left for Bellwood and he ran into the cave with a camera in his hands and he gasped as he saw the plant had grown in size and Daisuke was standing in front of it.

"Your will is my command," she said.

"Daisuke's in on it," Jimmy whispered as he saw that Daisuke didn't have the Ultimatrix on her wrist, he then ran off as Daisuke walked towards the exit of the cave and Jimmy took a picture of her and she looked in his direction, but when she approached she found nothing and walked off while Jimmy was panting having run to another hiding spot.

The next day at Yolei's house, Gwen, Ben and Kevin were looking at several pictures of Hawkmon as Poromon. "Aw, he's so cute," Gwen cooed laughing while Hawkmon blushed.

"I know right," Yolei said grinning.

"Why don't you turn into Poromon anymore?" Ben asked Hawkmon.

"Because I don't like when people call me cute while I'm in that form," he answered still blushing making the others laugh as Jimmy knocked on the door before he ran inside.

"You guys, I got proof!" he shouted and he explained what he saw to the others.

"So you're saying you saw Daisuke Motomiya, my girlfriend talking to an alien plant monster?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"Of the water usage graphs won't convince you, what about this?" Jimmy said showing them the blurry picture of Daisuke.

"In low-light situations it's best to keep the camera extra steady," Gwen told him.

"I ducked so she wouldn't see me," Jimmy said.

"Who?" Gwen asked.

"Daisuke. She was there, talking to the alien," Jimmy answered.

"You didn't get her good side. Or any side for that matter," Kevin said looking at the picture.

"Now you're saying Daisuke is part of a conspiracy? This is a shadowy blob, no credible person would ever take this as real proof," Gwen told Jimmy handing him the picture.

"Welcome back to the "Dai 10 Nation." Our guest today is Jimmy Jones, the 10-year-old the boy who revealed Daisuke's secret with good intentions in mind. Now, Jimmy has a startling claim that my daughter is involved in an alien invasion to take over the entire earth," Julie said as a picture of Plant Daisuke appeared on the screen.

"That's right. She needs our help. Sorry about the blurriness," Jimmy who was sitting next to Julie on her show said and Julie smiled at him.

"It's alright. But we're going to need more proof," she told him.

"Don't worry, I'll work on that," Jimmy replied and Julie nodded.

"I'm sure you will. Viewers, we can tell from this image that our hero might be brainwashed by the invading aliens. We'll have more on this story after the break. And to all you paparazzi out there, is it that hard for you to give my daughter her personal space? Thank you," she said.

"Guys, I think Jimmy's being serious. I called Dai's parents but they said Veemon wasn't with her. And Dai said that after she checked the cave, Veemon went in her backpack to take a nap! Not to mention that Jimmy didn't see the Ultimatrix on her wrist! Doesn't that sound suspicious to you at all?" Yolei said as she and the others watched the new broadcast.

"Alright. You and Hawkmon go with Jimmy to keep him safe. Kevin, Ben, and I will check out the cave," Gwen told her and Hawkmon who nodded.

"But my favourite show about cars is coming up!" Kevin complained.

"Then you can tape it! My girlfriend is more important. Now get off your butt or I'll use a spell to blow up your car!" Ben threatened him.

"All right! I'll tape it!" Kevin said.

"Honestly! Jimmy might be in danger, Daisuke might be leading another alien invasion, Veemon might be missing, and all you care about is your show?!" Hawkmon asked him.

"I said I would tape it!" Kevin answered. Meanwhile at the supermarket Jimmy was walking through the aisles.

"Alright, just need to avoid Dai until I can find more evidence to show to her mom," he said.

"Jimmy! Wait up!" Yolei shouted as she and Hawkmon ran up to him.

"Yolei? What are you and Hawkmon doing here?" he asked them confused.

"We're here to protect you from Dai in case she comes after you," Yolei answered.

"Look, I don't need protection. I can handle myself," Jimmy told them.

"No, you can't. Dai has Cryonite powers and she has the Ultimatrix. You, on the other hand, don't have any powers," Hawkmon informed him.

"But you and Yolei can't exactly match up to her either," Jimmy replied.

"This isn't up for debate! We're coming with you and that's final! You got that, Mister?!" Yolei asked him sternly.

"Oh, alright. Right now, you kind of remind me of my mom, only prettier," Jimmy told Yolei who blushed.

"R-really?" she asked.

"You do know my partner already has a boyfriend, right?" Hawkmon asked Jimmy.

"Oh, right. Sorry," he replied scratching his head. "Oh and Yolei, I noticed that you're wearing a utility belt. That wasn't on you the last time I saw you," he told her.

"Well, Daisuke's father gave it to me when she was stuck in that other dimension. It enables me to use several mini Plumber gear that's stored into it. Boomerangs, grenades, knockout spray, you name it," Yolei explained.

"Cool! You're like a female version of Batman. I want a utility belt like yours someday!" Jimmy said and Yolei chuckled.

"I'm sure you will, Jimmy. I'm sure you will," he told him.

"You should have come to me Jimmy," the three of them turned to see Daisuke standing there with a smirk. "I could have cleared all of this up," she said taking a step towards them but Yolei pushed Jimmy behind her.

"Cut the act, faker! I know you're not really Daisuke!" she shouted.

"What gave me away?" Daisuke asked her.

"Yolei called Julie and Derrick. They said that Veemon wasn't at their house. But you said he was taking a nap in your backpack, "Dai" or whoever you are! And he also would be with you right now. After all, Veemon follows Dai 24/7! And we also don't see the Ultimatrix on your wrist!" Hawkmon answered. And Daisuke laughed sadistically.

"Congratulations. You figured me out," she said before turning into her Cryonite form. "But I'll make sure you won't tell anybody!" she promised and Yolei threw a boomerang at the fake Daisuke but she froze it and it dropped to the ground.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon shouted throwing the feather at Daisuke but she dodged it.

"Today's forecast: cold! With a chance on ice!" the imposter said with a sadistic laugh.

"Well, the impostor might not have Daisuke's Ultimatrix but she does have her Cryonite powers and her witty banter," Yolei said.

"This is no time to be impressed!" Hawkmon told his partner as they ran off with Jimmy as the imposter chased after them.

"You can't run forever!" she told them shooting a beam of ice at them but she missed. "Come on Jimmy, don't you want an exclusive!? A real reporter would risk everything to get to the truth!"

"A real reporter follows his hunches and I think I wouldn't live long enough to post my story," Jimmy said as Yolei stopped running as she saw some soda bottles.

"I got an idea," she said before telling Jimmy and Hawkmon the plan and Jimmy opened some soda bottles and Yolei put some small grenades into the bottles just as the imposter found them and she smirked.

"Found you!" she shouted before Yolei, Jimmy and Hawkmon ran off as the soda bottles exploded covering the imposter in soda water.

"You can't run from me!" she shouted but an exploding loogie hit her sending her flying back and she looked up to see Upchuck standing there.

"Leave them alone!" she shouted at the imposter who growled and she fired a beam of ice freezing Upchuck.

"I knew something was wrong! I'll deal with you later," she said running after Jimmy, Yolei and Hawkmon and she saw that Hawkmon had turned into Halsemon and was flying off with Jimmy on his bike going the other way. "Big mistake," she said as she took off on a slide made of ice after Jimmy who was peddling as fast as he could before he stopped as Kevin's car pulled up in front of him.

"Man, am I glad to see you guys," Jimmy said.

"Get in Jimmy," Gwen said.

"Um…did you guys check out the cave?" Jimmy asked them.

"Later, get in," Kevin told him.

"Uh…no thanks," Jimmy replied before he was picked up by his collar and the imposter Daisuke smirked at him.

"Don't move, faker!" Halsemon shouted as he landed behind Daisuke who turned and held up Jimmy in front of her as Yolei took out a boomerang.

"Throw your toy at me if you wish. But you'll also hurt Jimmy as well," she told Yolei as the other three got out of the car.

"I hope you don't do that. We have very big plans for him," Gwen said.

"We'll save you, Jimmy. I promise," Yolei said as Halsemon flew off.

"Should we go after them?" Kevin asked.

"No. They and the other humans of this planet will get what's coming to them anyway," Ben answered as the imposter Daisuke threw Jimmy into Kevin's car and then she and the others climbed in and Kevin drove off.

"We failed," Yolei said as Halsemon landed at Yolei's house. "I can't fight those imposters on my own. I'm so useless," she said as she began to cry.

"Don't talk like that Yolei," Halsemon told her. "Have you forgotten all that you have done in the past few months ever since we joined Daisuke and the others? We can save them," Yolei looked down at her partner and she smiled and nodded.

"Right," she said before she then took out a wristwatch and put it on her wrist and she turned invisible. "Good thing I snagged this from Rojo when we ran into her," she said before Halsemon flew off again towards the cave. Meanwhile in the cave Kevin was carrying Jimmy over his shoulder.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again. I will be happy to silence this creature once and for all," Kevin said.

"The master wants to know why it couldn't absorb him earlier," the imposter Daisuke replied.

"If there are others with his natural resistance, we need to know how it works," Gwen said.

"So I can take him out after right?" Kevin asked as they approached the plant monster and Kevin put Jimmy down as the imposter Daisuke walked over to the plant.

"Yes master, we obey. Put him with the others," Daisuke ordered and the others dragged Jimmy to four pods and pushed him against the wall and Jimmy saw Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Ditto in the pods unconscious.

"You're not Daisuke at all! Or Kevin, Gwen and Ben!" Jimmy shouted as vines grabbed his arms and pulled him up.

"No, we're perfect copies. Right down to our DNA," the imposter Daisuke said.

"And better than the originals, which were lame," the imposter Kevin said.

"We're in complete harmony," the imposter Gwen said.

"Soon there will be no war," the imposter Ben said.

"No disease, no hunger," the imposter Gwen said.

"No fun," the imposter Kevin said.

"The world shall become a garden. And everything will be perfect," the imposter Daisuke said as the alien plant made noises.

"Yes master," the four imposters said before walking off.

"The biggest story of my life. And no one around to tell it to," Jimmy said just as Yolei appeared in front of Jimmy with Shurimon by her side.

"Perfecto it worked!" she cheered.

"Yolei, boy am I glad to see you," Jimmy said relieved. "Hurry and get me out of here," he said.

"Shurimon?" Yolei asked.

"Double Star!" the digimon shouted throwing the ninja star on his back at the vines and they were severed and Jimmy dropped to the ground and a packet of peanuts fell out of his back and landed on some vines which shrivelled away.

"It's allergic to peanuts?" Jimmy asked amazed, he then grabbed the pack of peanuts and he ran up to the pods containing the others and he threw peanuts at them and they melted and Ben, Gwen and Kevin fell out of the pods but Ditto vanished in a flash of gold light.

"Guys, are you alright?" Yolei asked them.

"Uh, we should be," Ben answered.

"How what happened to Daisuke?" Jimmy asked. "One minute she's in the pod the next she's not,"

"The humans are free!" the team turned to see the fake Daisuke, Ben, Kevin and Gwen walking up to them.

"Destroy them!" the fake Gwen shouted.

"I'm gonna enjoy this!" the fake Kevin said cracking his knuckles.

"Not as much as me," Kevin replied absorbing the wall and his body was covered in stone and he charged the fake Kevin whose arms turned into vines and headed towards Kevin but he grabbed one and threw fake Kevin into the wall.

"They don't have our powers," Ben said.

"But the fake Daisuke can go Cryonite," Yolei said.

"That's right," fake Daisuke said as she turned into her Cryonite form and fired beams of ice at the team but Ben made a shield of mana blocking it.

"Any ideas Tennyson? She's your girlfriend," Kevin said.

"A copy of my girlfriend!" Ben replied as Jimmy ate some peanuts before he got an idea and he tossed them at fake Daisuke who was knocked to the ground and vines emerged from the ground and wrapped around her limps as Wildvine dropped from the roof of the cave.

"Daisuke?" Yolei asked shocked. "How'd you…"

"I made a Ditto clone which the plant captured while it turned into Greymatter to escape," Wildvine explained as the fake Daisuke broke free of the vines and Wildvine tried to control the fake but nothing happened. "I can't control it. It's not a plant…it's a weed," she was then enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Heatblast. "Feel the heat!" she shouted shooting a stream of fire at the fake Daisuke and it melted into a puddle with a screech and Ben and Gwen cut their clones in half while Kevin smashed his copy into pieces.

"Guys, this isn't over," Jimmy said looking at the alien plant monster.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that," Heatblast said as the plant monster roared and it chased after the team.

"One against seven, it's clearly not a chicken salad," Gwen said.

"Okay stop. I can't let a bad pun be the last thing I hear," Kevin told her as they ran out of the cave with the plant alien following after it.

"Jimmy get out of here!" Heatblast shouted as she threw a fireball at the alien burning some of the vines before she was hit and sent skidding across the ground.

"That's it. I'm totally going weed whacker on this thing," Kevin said running towards the plant monster but it swatted Kevin away before picking him up by his ankle with a vine and the others attacked the alien but it too grabbed them and the alien plant than spat slime at Heatblast and it hardened trapping her.

"I can't move," she said as the alien plant grabbed her with another fine and held her over its mouth.

"I'll save you!" Jimmy shouted making Heatblast look up at him.

"Jimmy no, it's too dangerous!" she warned him but Jimmy didn't listen as he jumped off the cliff he was standing on and he threw the last packets of peanuts he had into the plants mouth and it screamed as it let Heatblast and the others go. "Time to turn up the heat!" Heatblast shouted as she tapped the Ultimatrix dial and she turned into Ultimate Heatblast. "Clear out, things are going to get hot!" she warned the team who ran off as Ultimate Heatblast launched a fireball at the plant alien which roared as it was hit and it grabbed Ultimate Heatblast and threw her into the air but she then launched a stream of lava from her mouth at the alien plant and it covered the entire plant making it scream as it was melted into nothingness. Ultimate Heatblast then landed on the ground and she turned back into Daisuke.

"Oh man, I didn't record any of this. Stupid. Who is gonna believe me now?" Jimmy asked sadly.

"We will," Daisuke answered walking over with a smile. "Yolei, thanks for saving the others," she thanked the lavender haired girl.

"Don't thank me. Jimmy deserves all the credit," she replied.

"Actually Yolei, if you hadn't freed me. We wouldn't have gotten the others out," Jimmy replied.

"Yolei, I mean it. You're like a big sister to me," Daisuke said and Yolei teared up as she hugged Daisuke tightly and Daisuke returned the hug as Yolei cried into her chest and the others smiled.

"So, now can I go watch my car show?" Kevin asked killing the mood and the others laughed.

End of the chapter

Read and review


	28. Chapter 28

Girl Trouble

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Come on Kevin, can't you drive faster?" Yolei who was sitting in the backseat of Kevin's car with Hawkmon asked Kevin.

"Is that supposed to be a trick question?" Kevin asked back as he floored it as he sped down the street and turned around a corner as Daisuke, Ben and Veemon followed in Daisuke's car, Kevin drove down and alleyway and he sped up nearly running someone over who was walking past and he skidded back onto the road knocking a trash can over and he paralleled parked into a spot in front of Gwen's house. "What's the big deal the robots from Dimension Twelve already got away," he said as Gwen ran into her house.

"Again," Yolei reminded as Daisuke pulled up behind Kevin's car, she, Ben and Veemon followed the others into Gwen's house.

"That's the point, I'm hoping I can use my laptop to track their movements and see where they strike next," Gwen explained as everyone walked up to her room and when Gwen opened the door everyone saw a girl with black hair wearing a purple shirt and a black skirt with black high-heeled boots. "Who are you?"

"Hey Gwendy, don't you remember your favourite cousin?" the girl asked throwing the book she was reading to the floor as she got off the bed.

"Cousin!?" Daisuke, Veemon, Hawkmon, and Yolei asked shocked.

"But mom…." Gwen said a few minutes later as she talked to her mother while Ben, Kevin, Daisuke, Yolei and the two digimon along with the mystery girl were sitting on the couch.

"It's already been settled Gwen; you're cousin Sunny is staying for the summer,"

"But why?" Gwen asked.

"Why are you complaining? You and her used to love playing with each other," her mother said.

"We were three years old. I don't even remember her," Gwen replied as Sunny sat in between Ben and Kevin.

"Hello boys, I'm Sunny," she introduced.

"We heard," Kevin said.

"I'm your cousin Ben," Ben said as Sunny scoffed.

"Well that's boring," she said making Daisuke frown. "So, you got a name muscles?" she asked flirting with Kevin who chuckled.

"Kevin," he said.

"So, what do you do for fun around here Kevin?" Sunny asked.

"He hangs out with his girlfriend, Gwen," Daisuke answered scowling at Sunny.

"This is a really bad idea," Gwen told her mother.

"I didn't ask for your approval Gwen, your cousin has fallen in with a bad crowd and her parents want us to keep her for the summer. They think you'll be a good influence on her," her mother replied.

"I wish everyone would stop saying that about me," Gwen complained.

"Keep that attitude up and they will soon enough," her mother said.

"Look, I don't have time to argue with you, I need to track down and alien robot invasion," Gwen said walking towards the door.

"If you're going out take your cousin with you," her mother told her.

"But mom!" Gwen whined but her mother frowned at her.

"Where are we going again? Are we going shopping?" Sunny asked.

"Why is she in my car again?" Kevin asked over the intercom.

"Because Daisuke's car has got no more room," Ben answered and Kevin could hear the smugness in his voice.

"That's BS and you know it Tennyson," Kevin replied.

"Anyway, maybe the robots can open up a new dimensional portal every few hours," Daisuke suggested.

"I've checked, and there is no pattern," Gwen replied.

"There is a pattern, they keep coming back," Kevin said.

"But what do they want?" Gwen asked.

"They are killer robots, their motivation is in their job description," Daisuke answered.

"That's the trouble spending the summer in the boondocks," Sunny said making Kevin, Gwen, Hawkmon and Yolei look at her.

"Maybe we're over thinking things," Veemon said.

"True, robots from Dimension Twelve aren't known for their intricate planning," Kevin replied.

"The dimensional portals appear at random intervals, but maybe there's a pattern in the locations, if we can…." Gwen was cut off by Sunny.

"I thought about not coming here and running away with Antonio, that's my boyfriend and going someplace fun, I saw this TV show about Hawaii have you guys ever been?" Sunny asked.

"We're trying to work here Sunny," Gwen told her cousin.

"That's probably why it's so boring," Sunny replied. "One time Antonio, that's my boyfriend, he says work is for people with no passion in their souls, he's always saying romantic things like that,"

"Oh yeah, I'm swooning right now," Gwen said in disgust making Sunny frown.

"Muscles, do you ever say romantic things to Gwen?' Sunny asked. "I mean there's no point in saying anything romantic to Gwen, anyway. She's a boring goody-goody who never does anything fun, right?" she asked.

"Lay off! Gwen is a lot of fun. Heck, she's even gone to the mall with me and Daisuke on shopping trips," Yolei shouted annoyed at Sunny who simply scoffed.

"Yeah right. I'll believe that when I see it," she said.

"I can see why you don't want her here, Gwen," Yolei said to Gwen who was glad to hear Yolei's opinion on Sunny.

"Don't worry. If she continues to annoy us, I'll kick her out of the car," Gwen said as her laptop beeped. Soon both cars were outside a power plant and Sunny was in Kevin's car still.

"You stay in the car where you won't get in trouble," Daisuke told Sunny.

"If you're not here when we get back, you're walking home," Gwen said.

"You already said that. God, even your threats are boring," Sunny replied making Yolei look at her in disgust.

"Was I really that much of a bitch?" she asked.

"You weren't that bad. You just had some jealousy issues with Daisuke," Hawkmon comforted his partner.

"Alright, Alien Force. Let's roll out!" Daisuke said as everyone stared at her. "C'mon! I thought we could use a rallying cry," she said making Kevin sweatdrop.

"Wrong franchise, Daisuke," he said as Veemon looked at Ben.

"You just had to take her to see Transformers, didn't you?" he asked him.

"Oh, c'mon! I don't care if Michael Bay was directing it. That was a good movie," Ben answered.

"I liked the explosions. Big boom boom makes me happy happy!" Daisuke cheered energetically.

"See? Daisuke agrees with me!" Ben said to the others.

"Well, the battle we're about to have is probably going to be similar to that movie except without the transforming robots," Gwen said. The team then walked into the power plant to see a portal and dozens of robots from Dimension Twelve entering the portal and leaving the portal.

"Jackpot, killer robots from Dimension Twelve," Kevin said absorbing some metal from a nearby wall as Veemon and Hawkmon glowed as they both digivolved into Raidramon and Aquilamon while Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Four Arms.

"Let's bust them up," Four Arms said cracking her knuckles.

"Hey, Aquilamon! I bet I can smash more robots then you!" Raidramon said.

"I'll take that challenge!" Aquilamon said as the two digimon jumped off to fight the robots.

"Thunder Blast/Blast Rings!" both digimon shouted firing their attacks and they destroyed over a dozen robots.

"Looks like our Digimon are getting competitive," Yolei said.

"Then let's have our own competition. The girl to smash the least robots has to watch the second Transformers movie with Ben," Four Arms said.

"You're on!" Yolei replied and Four Arms smirked as she jumped off and slammed her fists down on one robot smashing it to pieces and she punched another robot with two of her arms and then she threw the robot towards two robots heading towards her and the three exploded.

"Guys try to capture one of the robots, we can hack into its memory and find out what they're planning," Gwen said.

"I was planning on pounding them," Kevin said running towards the robots.

"Save me one of their heads then," Gwen called to him and the others, Four Arms grabbed another robot and ripped one of its arms off before she threw it into another robot where both exploded, another robot fired a laser blast at her but Ben made a shield of mana blocking the attack.

"You getting rusty, Daisuke?" he asked her.

"Of course not. I just had a bet with Yolei that the loser who smashes the least robots has to watch the second Transformers movie with you," she answered.

"Ah got it," Ben replied as Yolei threw an explosive boomerang at one robot and it didn't explode as she grinned maniacally.

"Tick. Tick. BOOM!" she shouted as the boomerang and the robot both exploded and the head of the robot rolled to a stop by Yolei's feet.

"Kevin, I got a robot's intact head. Can you unlock the trunk of your car? I can put the head there so we can study its memory for information," she said to him.

"Don't take too long," he replied unlocking his car with his keys and Yolei ran to the car and she opened the trunk and tossed the head inside.

"I hear fighting. Who's fighting? I want to fight!" Sunny shouted from inside the car.

"Don't even think about it," Yolei told Sunny as she ran to help her friends.

"Heads up, they're making a run for it," Four Arms said pointing to the robots as they headed towards the portal and Ben and Gwen used their mana to block the robots from fleeing but they all fired laser bolts at the mana shield and it began to crack.

"Guys," Ben said as Four Arms, Kevin, Yolei and the two digimon attacked the robots.

"Kevin, heads up!" Four Arms shouted grabbing a robot and she threw it at Kevin who smashed it and Sunny saw the explosions from the car.

"Gwen, you better not be having fun without me," she said getting out of the car and she ran towards the battle. "Cool, can you make more fire?" she asked.

"Sunny, get out of here those things will kill you," Gwen warned her cousin who simply smirked.

"I doubt it," she said before her hands glowed with mana and she clapped her hands and threw five discs of mana at the five robots approaching her and they were destroyed, Sunny then began firing bolts of mana at the fleeing robots blowing them up one by one.

"Sunny?" Gwen asked confused as Sunny laughed.

"I can't believe you guys ditched me, this is so much fun," she said before grabbing one robot with her mana and she swung it around and threw it into the other robots destroying them all and she cheered.

"She just trashed a bajillion robots," Kevin said.

"Give or take," Four Arms said.

"That was so fun!" Sunny exclaimed as Four Arms turned back into Daisuke in a flash of gold light.

"Our cousin is an Anodite?" Ben asked stunned.

"I smashed 20 robots. How many did you smash?" Yolei asked Daisuke.

"Only 10. Looks like I'm gonna see the second Transformers movie with Ben," she answered with a grin.

"Kaboom!" Sunny shouted as she began to blast the remaining intact pieces of the robots from Dimension Twelve.

"Sunny, wait!" Ben shouted as Sunny blasted the last robot's head to smithereens. "We were hoping to capture one and read its memory,"

"Don't see how that's gonna work. They're practically scrap metal," Sunny told Ben.

"Don't worry, guys. I got an intact head and put in Kevin's trunk. As soon as we get to Gwen's house, we can read its memory," Yolei told the others.

"Thanks, Yolei," Gwen said.

"No problem. And Sunny's pretty powerful. How come you can't do what she just did?" Yolei asked Gwen.

"Because I would need to go to Anodyne to do what Sunny did just now and my training would take about 75 years. That means I would be giving up my human life and I do not want to do that," Gwen answered.

"Haven't looked at it like that," Yolei replied.

"I take it all back, if this is what earth is like, this is gonna be great. Where can we find more killer robots?" Sunny asked.

"She's an Anodite?" Gwen's mother asked Gwen once the team and Sunny were back at Gwen's house.

"You mean you didn't know?" Gwen asked.

"You think she would be here if your father told me ahead of time?" her mother asked back.

"They were stealing oil?" Ben asked Kevin referring to the robots from Dimension Twelve.

"Why? They are fusion powered," he answered.

"Maybe it's not a power source, they could be building a bomb," Ben replied.

"They're killer robots, they're worse than bombs," Kevin said as Sunny wrapped her arms around both boys' shoulders.

"Let's do something, I want to fight something. Where we going?" she asked.

"We're waiting for Gwen," Kevin answered.

"What do you see in her muscles, she's such a goody goody. Wouldn't you have more fun with a wild girl?" Sunny asked him.

"I'm right here Sunny!" Gwen told her cousin frowning as were Yolei and Daisuke.

"Listen cuz, I already have an awesome boyfriend, his name is Antonio, and he…"

"Enough with Antonio already, seriously if I ever hear that name again," Gwen was cut off by someone banging on the door.

"I'll get it," Kevin said walking to the door and he opened it.

"Is Sunny in?" asked the person on the other side of the door.

"It's for you," Kevin told Sunny and everyone looked to see a grey skinned alien with shaggy black hair, a loincloth and no other clothes on his body standing at the door and he was massive.

"Antonio," Sunny said happily running to the door when Gwen's mother stopped her.

"Absolutely not. You're parents specifically said you are not to have any contact with that boy," she told Sunny.

"We're in love, nothing can keep us apart," Antonio said.

"Except this door," Gwen's mother said slamming the door in front of Antonio.

"That's your boyfriend!?" Daisuke asked Sunny shocked at seeing who Antonio was.

"You bet he is. Now, I know that you were expecting a handsome guy but beauty isn't everything," Sunny answered.

"I know. Ben and Kevin learned that lesson the hard way," Daisuke replied.

"Actually, I didn't complain that much when I got mutated the second time. At least I didn't turn into a huge, insane monster back then. But Benji, on the other hand, kind of got mad at Dai because…." Kevin trailed off.

"Can we not talk about that? I feel bad enough as it is," Ben said as Yolei stared at Ben with wide eyes. She had heard about Ben and Kevin being mutated from hacking the Omnitrix when they first met Ra'ad but she didn't get to hear how they dealt with their mutated forms

Yolei stared at Ben with wide eyes. Yolei heard about Ben and Kevin getting mutated from hacking the Omnitrix when they first met Ra'ad but she didn't get to hear how they dealt with their mutated forms.

"Ben, what the hell did you say to Daisuke in your mutated form?!" Yolei asked him angrily.

"Can we discuss this later? We have to deal with Sunny's boyfriend first," Ben said.

"Wait, where is Sunny?" Yolei asked looking around to see Sunny was missing.

"Get back here Sunny, you're going to be in big trouble!" Gwen was heard shouting from the second floor and everyone saw her jump down on platforms of mana after Sunny who was being carried away by Antonio.

"Gwen," Kevin said as he drove alongside her.

"Not now," Gwen told him.

"The robots are back," Ben said and Gwen stopped running and she groaned.

"Antonio, we have to follow them," Sunny told her boyfriend.

"Okay….why?" he asked.

"Trust me. They may be small planet hicks, but they sure know how to have fun," she answered. Meanwhile Ben had just told Yolei about him blaming Daisuke for not finding a cure for his mutated form. Needless to say, Yolei didn't take it well.

"YOU SAID WHAT?!" she asked furiously.

"If you're going to berate me for what I said back then, Kevin and Gwen beat you to it," Ben answered.

"I admit that I was upset about my second mutation at the time but at least I didn't blame Gwen for not finding a cure for me. I actually stayed at normal human size," Kevin said over the intercom.

"Please don't hurt Ben, Yolei. He already apologized to me for what he said," Daisuke told Yolei who knew that it was pointless to argue. After all, she hurt Daisuke's feelings as well before she redeemed herself.

"Alright, Ben. I guess I can't be mad at you since you apologized to Daisuke. But you have to go shopping with me and Dai tomorrow as punishment, okay?" she asked Ben.

"I guess that's fair. But can me and Daisuke still watch the second Transformers movie?" he asked.

"Alright," Yolei answered.

"That's a relief. I actually thought you were going to chase Ben while throwing explosive boomerangs at him," Kevin said over the intercom.

"C'mon! I'm wouldn't go that far," Yolei replied as Veemon looked at Ben.

"Just be glad I didn't kill you for saying what you said to Daisuke," he told Ben who gulped.

"Let's discuss this later. We're already here," Gwen said as everyone got out of the two cars. "The readings say they are inside the particle accelerator," she said looking at her laptop and everyone ran to the particle accelerator to find some robots with one placing a small canister under the particle accelerator.

"Just a canister bomb, it's too small to do any real damage, unless…" Kevin said.

"Unless?" Gwen asked him as the particle accelerator powered up.

"Unless they use the particle accelerator to enrich the fission battery that powers it," Kevin answered as Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Lodestar. "You sure turning into a magnet is the best move inside a particle accelerator?" he asked her.

"Beats me," Lodestar answered as she ran towards the robots and she held her hands out and lifted two robots into the air and she threw them into a wall where they exploded, another robot grabbed Kevin and threw him through a wall, he then jumped out covered in metal.

"That's gonna cost ya," he told the robot, Gwen threw two discs of mana at some robots destroying them and they skidded to a stop in front of her.

"Kevin, Yolei shut down the accelerator!" she told both of them who ran to the control console.

"How? You need a PhD to work this thing," Kevin replied.

"Just do it," Gwen said as Lodestar destroyed another robot, when four more appeared and she destroyed those as well.

"They are coming faster than we can wreck them," she said.

"Make way for Sunny!" Sunny shouted as she flew into the room and she destroyed several robots with ease.

"And Antonio!" Antonio said as he ran after Sunny and jumped on a robot and he punched it in the head destroying it, he then destroyed several more robots as did Sunny. "This is fun,"

"Told ya," Sunny said flying past Antonio before he began to destroy more robots.

"Nope, nope. Ah forget it," Kevin said as he smashed the control console which turned the particle accelerator off.

"Well what do you know," Yolei said as Antonio and Sunny destroyed another robot.

"You know your cousin would make a great member of the…." Kevin trailed off talking to Gwen.

"Not going to happen," Gwen told him as Sunny destroyed the robot Gwen was fighting and Lodestar saw more robots emerge from the portal.

"This is getting ridiculous," she said as she created a powerful magnetic wave pushing the robots back into the portal and it closed behind them and Lodestar turned back into Daisuke.

"I'll bash you robot, I'll bash you good!" Antonio shouted as he began to smash the canister bomb against the ground but Kevin ran up and grabbed it.

"Cut it out," he said.

"Bad Antonio bad," Ben said.

"What?" Antonio asked.

"I hope you and your boyfriend had fun because it's over, you're going home," Gwen told her cousin.

"I'm not going anywhere. My parents won't let me do anything, they only sent me to this awful planet so they can keep me and Antonio apart," Sunny said. "And I just figured something out," she then removed her skin revealing her Anodite form. "Nobody on this planet can make me do anything," she said.

"Oh this is just perfect," Daisuke said.

"Sunny, I'm warning you. You've had your fun, it's time for you to leave," Gwen said.

"Make me cuz," Sunny taunted.

"Fine, I was hoping I didn't have to do this, but I'm telling your mom and dad," Gwen said.

"No!" Sunny shouted firing a mana blast at Gwen knocking her to the ground.

"Gwen, you okay?" Yolei asked as Gwen's eyes glowed.

"She's fine, take cover," Kevin answered as Gwen fired a mana blast at Sunny but it didn't harm her.

"That all you got cuz?" Sunny asked with a smirk.

"Did she hurt you Sunny, I'll thump her good," Antonio said as Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Humungousaur.

"You're not thumping anyone," she told him as they locked up and Antonio threw Humungousaur away and she rolled across the floor.

"If this is so important to you, I'll just take it," Sunny said as her hair shot towards the canister bomb and she picked it up when Ben fired a mana disc cutting the hair and Sunny dropped the bomb.

"Grow up Sunny, that thing will blow us all to bits," he told her as Gwen grabbed the bomb and tossed it to Kevin and Yolei.

"Kevin, Yolei disarm it," she told them.

"If this thing blows up I am never speaking to them again," Yolei grumbled as she and Kevin ran for cover with the digimon following them. Ben fired mana blasts at Sunny who held her hand out and she blocked the attacks.

"Wow, you stink at this worse that Gwen does," Sunny said throwing a large disc of mana at Ben who ducked and it crashed into the wall where it exploded. Meanwhile Humungousaur punched Antonio in the gut and then the face but he grabbed her arms and pushed her back into the wall.

"You can't beat me. You fight for your own reasons, but Antonio fights for love," he told her.

"Yeah? Well I fight to protect those I care about," Humungousaur replied as she kicked Antonio back and she tapped the Ultimatrix dial on her chest and she turned into Ultimate Humungousaur and Antonio was stunned before he charged but Ultimate Humungousaur grabbed him and threw him through the wall leading to the street outside and she followed after him. She punched at him but he caught both arms only for her to smirk as her hands turned into gatling guns. "Surprise!" she shouted firing rockets at Antonio point blank sending him stumbling back. Meanwhile Kevin placed the canister bomb on the ground and he opened the hatch and he gulped.

"Are you kidding me?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" Yolei asked him worried.

"Face it you two, you're both outclassed," Sunny told Ben and Gwen.

"What do you know about class?" Gwen asked.

"I am so sick of hearing about perfect Gwen this, perfect Gwen that. I'm gonna slap that smug look of your dirty little face," Sunny said angrily as she continued to attack Gwen and Ben who were thrown back into the wall when their shields broke.

"This is like the back of my television. Dimension Twelve needs to use twist ties," Kevin said as he pulled a cord and he gasped and he, Yolei, Veemon and Hawkmon hit the dirt but nothing happened and they sighed in relief. Meanwhile Antonio was thrown across the soccer pitch by Ultimate Humungousaur just as the sprinklers came on and he ran towards her but she sidestepped and kicked Antonio sending him right into the soccer goal.

"Ha! And the crowd goes wild!" Ultimate Humungousaur shouted as she pretended to be a cheering crowd before Antonio growled and ran towards her but she avoided his punches and she grabbed an unlit lamppost. "Have at thee!" she said pointing the lamppost at Antonio who ran towards a lit lamppost and he ripped it out of the ground only to be electrocuted and knocked unconscious. "Doofus," Ultimate Humungousaur said dropping the lamppost she held on top of Antonio. She then looked back to see Gwen and Ben were thrown out of the building.

"What was it you were going to make me do Gwen!?" Sunny asked flying after them both. "Too stuck up to be an Anodite, that's what I hear about you," she said.

"Oh yeah!?" Ben asked as his skin peeled away and he revealed his Anodite form and he smirked when he saw Sunny gulp. "Aw what's wrong cuz? You're not scared of little old me are you?" he asked as Sunny attacked him but he swatted her attacks away with ease and he chuckled. "This is too much fun," he said as he fired more mana blasts at Sunny which she all dodged until one hit her in the back sending her falling to the ground and Ben walked up to her. "Time to finish this cuz, it's been a blast," he told her holding his hand out as he charged a mana blast.

"What're you waiting for? Do it," Sunny told Ben who lowered his hand.

"That would be taking the easy way out Sunny, and you're not worth it," he told his cousin.

"Couldn't have said it better myself Ben," Ben, Gwen and Sunny looked up to see Verdona in her Anodite form floating in the air.

"Grandma?" Ben asked as Sunny blasted Ben away and she looked at Verdona in fear.

"I'm not going back, you can't make me!" she told her grandmother creating a shield in front of her.

"Oh do be quiet. I am so cross with you right now," Verdona said as the shield Sunny had turned into a sphere around Sunny trapping her. "How an energy being ended up being such a spoiled brat is beyond me,"

"Hey Verdona," Ultimate Humungousaur said carrying Antonio on her shoulder as she walked towards Gwen and Ben who turned back to normal.

"Hello Daisuke, I'll take Antonio off your hands as well, his parents must be worried sick," Verdona said as Ultimate Humungousaur dropped Antonio and Verdona lifted him into the air in a sphere of mana alongside Sunny and Ultimate Humungousaur turned back into Daisuke in a flash of gold light. "And those clothes Daisuke, they are so cute," Verdona complimented making Daisuke blushed slightly.

"Thanks, seems everyone's been complementing my clothes lately,"

"Bomb is disarmed," Kevin said walking over with Yolei, Veemon and Hawkmon. "Hi scary grandma," Kevin greeted.

"Never lose your moxie Kevin," Verdona told him.

"Sure thing, what's moxie?" Kevin asked Ben who shrugged as Verdona looked at Yolei.

"So you're the girl who tried to hurt my grandson's boyfriend!" she said mad at Yolei who gulped in fear.

"Can you at least make my death quick and painless?" she asked making Verdona laugh.

"Just kidding, dear. Gwen told me everything so I'm not mad at you," she said making Yolei sigh in relief.

"Oh, thank God!" she said relieved.

"Thanks for coming grandma," Gwen said.

"Anything to see my favourite grandchildren again," Verdona said.

"Hey!" Sunny shouted angrily.

"Very clever of you to call me through the mana field, your powers are developing nicely. Considering your and Ben's lack of formal training," Verdona said.

"Take it easy on Sunny okay, she's a pain but she's still family," Gwen said.

"Time to get these two back home, I'll let their parents sort out the drama, you could come with us. You must be getting bored of humanity by now," Verdona said to Ben and Gwen.

"We've had this discussion grandma," Ben said.

"And we will have it again," Verdona said as she flew off with Sunny and Antonio and Ben took Daisuke's hand. "Besides I like it here," he said and Daisuke kissed his check.

"Your family is weird," Kevin told Gwen and Ben.

"All families are weird," Gwen told him.

"Your cousin left her skin on the floor of the particle accelerator," Kevin replied.

"It's a sliding scale," Gwen said.

"So back to the mystery of the killer robots," Ben said as everyone walked off.

"I had some theories on that," Gwen said.

"And Ben? You better be prepared for shopping after you and Daisuke are finished with the second Transformers movie!" Yolei told him.

"Aw man!" Ben whined making the others laugh at his misfortune.

The end of the chapter

Read and review.


	29. Chapter 29

The Creature from Beyond

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

**Sorry about the long wait, I had a lot of stuff going on but I finally found time to work on the chapter. Hope you all enjoy!**

"Bellwood Senior Village...oh hello doctor. Yeah, it's been quiet all night. The residents are all in bed except for Old George," said a clerk at a desk when he answered the phone looking over at a very old man sitting in a wheelchair watching the television. "That's the only name we have for him; he's been here since the place opened up back in the seventies. He's ancient, I bet he's got some stories to tell," while the clerk was talking Old George was playing with a coin in his hand before he clenched his fist around it. Meanwhile a squire of the Forever Knights was standing in front of a stone door reading a piece of paper while looking at the symbols on the stone. He then heard a noise and turned to see two Forever Knights approaching, one controlling a large drill.

"I don't think you should do that," he told the knights.

"I found it squire, and I'm going to open it," the knight controlling the drill said.

"Whatever it is," the squire said.

"It bears the seal of the Forever Knights, and you, yourself told me it's nearly two thousand years old. I'm wagering it's an ancient cache of alien weapons," the knight said.

"That would make Sir Cyrus happy," the squire said.

"Reason enough to proceed, now stand back!" the knight ordered and the squire moved away from the stone door while the knight and the one behind him put on goggles, the knight then activated the drill which fired a laser at the stone door and began to cut into it."

"Stop. Something's gone wrong," the squire said as the crack began glowing, he tripped on a stone as the sound of something growling was heard and he ran off while the two knights covered their eyes. Meanwhile back at the old folk's home, Old George's eyes widened as he looked down at the coin in his hand and he stood up and walked away.

"George?" the clerk at the desk asked once he noticed George wasn't in his chair.

"Does someone wanna tell me why we're out here at three in the morning?" Daisuke yawned as she and Kevin drove their cars to the area the two knights and the squire were.

"I felt a ripple in the mana, I thought we should check it out," Gwen told her.

"You woke us all up for that? I think there's a ripple in my bed, you guys take the mana and I'll investigate my bed," Ben yawned before Yolei pulled him out of Daisuke's car. "Okay, I'm coming!" he exclaimed and everyone walked down to the drill and stone door.

"Forever Knights threw a party," Kevin said picking up a helmet.

"And they didn't invite us, how rude," Hawkmon said making Yolei giggle.

"We've got an uninvited guest," Daisuke said as she kneeled down to look at some marks in the ground.

"A friend of yours no doubt," everyone turned to see the squire and three more Forever Knights approaching, two of which held laser crossbows while the third had no helmet.

"Hey it must be Monty Python week," Kevin said with a small chuckle.

"Alright, which group are you guys with, Urian, Patrick, the Forever King?" Ben asked them.

"Frauds and apostates the lot of them. I am Sir Cyrus, and our order follows the true path. Faithful to the ways of our founder the First Knight." Sir Cyrus spoke.

"Another faction. I need to start taking notes," Daisuke mumbled rubbing her forehead. "What tried to break into your vault?" she asked.

"From what we can tell, you did," Cyrus said accusingly.

"Sire that's not what…." The squire tried to say before he was stopped.

"Silence squire, your king speaks." Cyrus said.

"You think we did this?" Yolei asked crossing her arms.

"Two of my men are missing, and you're here. Now you're going to tell me where you took them even if it is with your last breath," Cyrus said motioning for the other two Forever Knights to attack. They began firing energy bolts from their crossbows but Ben blocked them with a shield of mana before he charged and knocked them both down causing one Knight's helmet to fall off and Kevin caught it, he absorbed the metal covering his skin and the second knight began firing at him but the bolts had no effect.

"Wasting your ammo, he's wearing your armour." Yolei said tripping the knight with a leg sweep.

"Stay right where you are!" Cyrus shouted as he pointed a laser crossbow at Daisuke who rolled her eyes. "Or the changeling gets it." he threatened.

"Look it's the middle of the night, I spent two hours driving to this place and you are really starting to get on my nerves. So, chill out before I turn you into a Knightcicle!" Daisuke shouted turning into her Cryonite form before firing a blast at Cyrus freezing his laser crossbow.

"Stand down!" Cyrus shouted to the two knocked out knights.

"Yeah wake up stop fighting," Kevin said sarcastically as the others walked over to Daisuke who turned back to her human form.

"We have a situation here, which by the way you caused. If you want to help fix it fine, but if not then stay out of our way." Daisuke warned Cyrus as the squire stood beside Cyrus.

"Sire if I may be so bold, these people did not cause this. It was Sir Reginald, he tried to open the vault with the laser drill and then there was an explosion." He said.

"Then for now we shall call a truce," Cyrus said.

"Who made that thing anyway?" Gwen asked pointing to the large stone.

"The First Knight forged the sacred seal seventeen centuries ago, as to why…I was trying to translate the inscriptions but I didn't get to finish in time." The squire answered.

"Maybe I can help. I'm Gwen," Gwen said holding her hand out with a smile which irked Kevin slightly.

"Winston, Sir Reginald's squire…well I mean I was," Winston said shaking Gwen's hand before Kevin got in between them.

"Alright Sir Reginald's squire, you got an explanation for what happened here?" he asked pointing to the seal.

"Perhaps the drill struck an explosive on the other side of the seal?" he suggested as Ben and Daisuke looked through the crack.

"That's likely, it looks like it's cracked from the inside," Ben said.

"So, the explosion took down my knights. Is that what happened squire?" Cyrus asked Winston who looked at his feet.

"Um actually sir…when the energy began to build…I sort of ran away sire," he answered meekly.

"He is definitely unlike any squire, I've seen," Kevin said before Gwen elbowed him and he grunted. "What?" he whispered to her.

"You're telling me that you don't know what's inside here even though one of your Knights created this thing?" Daisuke asked in disbelief.

"Such records have been lost to time," Cyrus answered.

"Sir Reginald believed it to be a weapons cache, full of alien technology," Winston said before Ben's eyes glowed with mana before they stopped.

"I don't think this is about technology, this seal is infused with magic," he said.

"Preposterous. A knight would never use magic," Cyrus said.

"Well one of them did." Ben replied before a Forever Knight walked over to Cyrus and began whispering in his ear.

"Police are reporting several locals have gone missing after a blinding light," he informed the others.

"Let's go check it out. Yolei, Gwen, Hawkmon you three stay and help Winston translate the rest of these inscriptions." Daisuke said.

"What!? No bad idea!" Kevin said shaking his head making Gwen cross her arms. "I mean we're going to need all of our firepower if we have to fight whatever it is we have to fight." He explained lamely.

"The danger is bright light, maybe we should call Derrick and Julie for some backup," Gwen said.

"My parents are asleep, and they hate being woken up in the middle of the night worse than I do. Plus, Kevin has a point, why don't we all go together that way no one stays here?" Daisuke suggested.

"Acceptable," Cyrus said and soon Kevin and Daisuke were following Cyrus, Winston and the two Forever Knights on their hoverbikes.

"That was so rude," Gwen said to Kevin who chuckled.

"Rude, to who Squire Whiffle?" he asked.

"His name is Winston," Gwen answered.

"I can't bother to remember he isn't important enough. And before you ask, I am not jealous of his dumb name, dumb accent or his dumb outfit," Kevin said.

"It's a tunic," Gwen corrected him.

"Can you two stop arguing please. The Knights are stopping," Daisuke said over the communicator and both cars stopped and everyone got out.

"We've detected an alien lifeform," Cyrus said making Daisuke look at her Ultimatrix.

"Weird, this isn't interested," she said before they walked down the alley to see a green and grey gelatinous creature with red teeth like markings on its face. It resembled some kind of lizard. And it had two tentacles coming from its back attached to a policeman.

"What is that thing?" Yolei asked.

"I don't know. But I haven't beaten anything up in twenty minutes, now let that policeman go or else," Ben said to the creature which made a noise at him.

"Fire!" Cyrus commanded.

"No wait!" Daisuke shouted as the Forever Knights fired their weapons at the creature but a mana shield appeared in front of it blocking the attacks. Daisuke then was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Swampfire who tossed seeds around the knights which turned into vines that grabbed the two Knight's weapons with and crushed them before Ben knocked Cyrus' weapon out of his hands. "When I tell you to wait, you wait!" she said.

"You could have hurt that man," Hawkmon said angrily.

"He is already as good as dead," Cyrus said dismissively. Gwen ran towards the alien and blocked a red energy blast it fired from its mouth and she tried to pull the policemen away.

"Come on let go," she grunted before the policemen opened his eyes to show they were green.

"Another mind for the feast," he said before two more tentacles emerged and latched onto Gwen's head making her scream before her eyes turned the same colour as the policemen's.

"How may I serve the great one?" she asked.

"Yo freak show, let my cousin go," Ben said as he equipped his Exo-suit and shoulder tackled the creature forcing it to let the policemen and Gwen go.

"Don't let it touch you," Gwen said weakly.

"Good advice," Ben said ducking under a set of tentacles which came around and latched onto his head and he grunted before the creature began screeching in pain for some reason and it released Ben before it ran up the wall avoiding fireballs thrown at it by Swampfire, it then knocked the two Knights over and Cyrus before taking off with Winston.

"Wait stop!" Swampfire said before she turned back into Daisuke as the creature got away. "This isn't good," she said before picking up Winston's rucksack he had dropped as the creature took him. Gwen held her head as she leaned into Kevin while the others walked over.

"Are you ok?" Ben asked but she shook her head.

"No…lousy, did you notice…"

"How the creature couldn't mind control Ben?" Yolei asked.

"Squire Winston, where are you?" Cyrus asked looking around.

"He's gone, that creature grabbed him," Daisuke answered showing him the rucksack.

"Lucubra, that's what it called itself," Gwen said.

"By whatever name, the creature has taken my man and it's your fault," Cyrus said to Daisuke who looked at the rucksack solemnly.

"Don't worry, we'll get him back. What is in this?" she asked him.

"The lad's notes and all the photos he took of the seal," he answered.

"We'll do our best to find out everything we can about the seal," Daisuke told him.

"I'm sure you will changeling," Cyrus replied with narrow eyes.

"While we work on this, how about you take the north side of town and we'll take the south side, if either side sees the Lucubra let the other side know," Daisuke said.

"Agreed, but know this if we find the beast and my squire is in danger. We won't wait for you," Cyrus warned before leaving with the two knights, unknown to them all the Lucubra was watching from a rooftop and it made a noise sounding like a laugh before leaving with Winston.

Soon Daisuke as Chromastone was flying over the city while Kevin and Yolei followed in the cars. "Anything with those papers?" she asked.

"The notes are pretty useless, most of them are about the First Knight making the vault 1700 years ago," Ben said flipping through the notes with Gwen. "They're really high up on this guy. And Winston couldn't read the runes right, he really thought the vault was an arsenal of alien weapons."

"But it wasn't it housed an alien inside it, and the Forever Knights set it free," Chromastone said as Gwen looked at the photo of the seal to read the runes.

"This wasn't a vault door, I think it was some sort of mystic seal to prevent a demon from crossing between two worlds," she said.

"So, what the Lucubra is from another dimension?" Yolei asked.

"Good, which means we know where to send it back," Chromastone said. "Try to find Winston using your mana," she said to Gwen who nodded as her eyes glowed with mana before she winced and held her head.

"You ok?" Kevin asked softly.

"I accidently connected to the Lucubra again, I saw it escape from the seal and I know where Winston is too. Get back here Daisuke," she said and Chromastone changed direction unknown to her she was being followed by Cyrus and his knights.

"She is leading us right towards the beast, first we kill it then out truce with Daisuke Motomiya is over, also her life. In the name of the First Knight I swear it," Cyrus said readying his energy crossbow. Daisuke and the others soon arrived at an empty building and stood outside the gate.

"We won't have to wait too long for the Knights to show up, I doubt they'd agree to split up and not follow us anyway," Daisuke said as she turned her arm into her Cryonite arm and froze the fence before kicking it shattering it.

"I should make a joke about that," Yolei said making Daisuke smirk.

"I've heard all of them before. Come on," she said running to the building and she turned into Ghostfreak and phased through the wall and saw the Lucubra with the two missing Forever Knights, the policemen and Winston all with tentacles connected to their heads. "It's in there, with the two knights, the policemen and Winston, it's got them all hooked up to tentacles," she explained once she exited the building. The Gwen then created a staircase of mana and everyone walked up it while Ghostfreak followed.

"That is so wrong," Kevin said once seeing that Daisuke was correct.

"Let's get in there, Gwen?" Ben asked only to see her eyes were green again. "Not again," he said as the mana platform everyone was on vanished and everyone fell to the ground before Ghostfreak got under them and turned into Goop softening the impact.

"Thank you, Daisuke," Hawkmon said as Goop reformed and turned back into Daisuke who nodded.

"The Lucubra was in my head again, it feeds on people's thoughts. It takes energy from the parietal lobe, the part you use to prey or meditate," Gwen explained.

"So, you bliss out and it has lunch?" Yolei asked.

"Until there is nothing left," Gwen answered.

"Gwen's not going in there. The Lucubra is still connected to her, it's too dangerous," Kevin said.

"I can hold my own Kevin," Gwen said standing up.

"That thing got its hooks into you twice, what happens if it is three strikes and you're out? I can't afford to lose you…uh I mean…we can't afford to lose you…the team you know?" Kevin asked with pink cheeks and the others shared a grin.

"All the same, Gwen you go around back with Yolei and Hawkmon, once things start going south you guys come in and help out. But only if things are going bad," Daisuke said nodding to Yolei and Hawkmon who got the silent message. Keep Gwen safe and away from the Lucubra. The three ran off to the back entrance as Kevin absorbed the metal off the roller door.

"I hate this idea," he said.

"So, do I, which is why we need to end this fast," Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Armodrillo and punched the wall creating an entrance as Ben put his Exo-suit on.

"Don't hurt them," Armodrillo said.

"I'm seriously considering it," Ben said as the four mind controlled humans moaned and walked towards the trio.

"I'm done waiting around," Gwen said as she, Yolei and Hawkmon heard the fighting inside.

"As our we, step aside or we will use force," the two girls and digimon turned to see Cyrus and his knights approach.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Yolei said taking out some exploding boomerangs and she tossed them at the knights creating an explosion which sent them through the wall and Yolei, Gwen and Hawkmon ran in before Gwen groaned and held her head as her eyes turned green again. Armodrillo saw this and turned into NRG.

"Hey Lucubra, you hungry how about a taste of this!" she shouted firing an energy blast at the Lucubra sending it back and Gwen's eyes returned to normal and she slumped but Yolei caught her. The Lucubra lunged at NRG who caught it in her hands making Ben and Kevin look over after they knocked the mind controlled humans down.

"Dai!?" Ben shouted making NRG look over at her boyfriend.

"Don't worry I'm good," she said tossing the Lucubra away. "Just like Ben was when he had his Exo-suit on which is made of metal," she said causing Kevin's eyes to widen before he ran over to Yolei Hawkmon and Gwen and made hats of metal and placed them on their heads.

"Tinfoil hats, it'll stop the Lucubra from controlling your minds," he explained making them nod in understanding.

"Daisuke, I need a deep hole!" Gwen shouted.

"On it," NRG said running over to some boxes and she climbed up them before firing an energy blast down at the Lucubra and when she stopped her attack it was trapped in a hole. Gwen clapped her hands together before she created a replica of the seal in mana and placed it over the hole causing it to glow brightly before vanishing and the humans under the Lucubra's control collapsed.

"They're alright," Ben said as he checked on them as they slowly regained consciousness.

"That's good." NRG said walking over before turning back into Daisuke.

"I tried to fight it," Winston said as he got to his feet.

"Well hooray for you," Kevin grumbled sarcastically.

"Squire, step away from the alien filth," Cyrus said as he and the knights approached and he did so reluctantly.

"I think he's talking about us," Ben said.

"After all we did together," Kevin said not shocked.

"Did you destroy the beast?" Cyrus asked Gwen.

"I sent it back to where it came from," she answered.

"Got a problem with that?" Daisuke asked Cyrus.

"No. For now our work is done, and our truce remains in force," he answered.

"Except the part about where you ambushed us outside," Hawkmon said crossing his arms.

"A minor misunderstanding. Nevertheless, take heed, when next we meet…" Cyrus said.

"Yeah we know you'll unless your vengeance upon us. Now can you guys leave, I need some sleep," Daisuke said yawning and the knights left with Winston smiling at the group before following.

"Okay we get it he's cute," Kevin said.

"True, but you're cuter," Gwen said kissing his cheek causing him to blush under his metal skin.

"Squire heed me well you are not to fraternise with the enemy. They may look like us, but they are alien spawn and they will contaminate you. Do you understand?" Cyrus asked grabbing Winston once they were outside the building.

"Yes…sire," Winston answered looking away in shame and Cyrus walked off followed by the knights before Winston's eyes glowed green briefly but he shook it off and followed after them. Meanwhile at the seal Old George walked towards it and once he saw the crack he looked down in sadness before turning and walking away.

The end of the chapter

Read and review.


	30. Chapter 30

Basic Training

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"How're the energy cuffs Dumbozo, comfortable?" Kevin asked an alien that looked like a giant elephant wearing an outfit like Vilgax's clothing save for it being purple and having no sleeves, a hat with a black stripe and red diamond on the front. The alien then blew its trunk at Kevin and Gwen making them cover their ears.

"He's name is Trumbipulor," Gwen told him.

"Sorry I forgot," Kevin replied with a grin as Daisuke, Ben and Yolei walked out of the warehouse they had busted Trumbipulor in.

"Sure, you did," Yolei said as Trumbipulor blew his trunk again.

"Hey if you can't do the time don't do the crime, besides your ride is here," Daisuke told him as a Plumber ship appeared overhead and a Plumber exited it to take Trumbipulor into custody.

"He's wanted for Level 3 weapons dealing, he's all yours officer," Gwen told the Plumber who looked at her then Daisuke, Kevin and Ben.

"Tennyson, Tennyson, Motomiya and Levin, right?" he asked pulling out his Plumber badge and some writing appeared in front of Kevin, Ben and Daisuke.

"This doesn't look like a medal," Kevin said.

"Because you received your Plumber commendations during a field operation your required training is incomplete, please proceed to academy 2814 for field certification courses," Daisuke said reading the writing.

"Wait we have to go back to school?" Ben asked in disbelief. A few days later the four were on a shuttle heading to the academy along with another alien.

"Why are we doing this again, it's not like we saved the whole entire universe already," Ben said.

"There's nothing we can do Ben, I talked to my dad and he said that if we don't do this training our Plumber Badges get taken away. If this is what it takes to keep them, then we'll do it," Daisuke told him.

"Motomiya's right Tennyson, so quit complaining," Kevin said making Ben cross his arms and pout.

The alien sitting beside Daisuke looked at her with awe before he spoke. "Motomiya, you are Daisuke Motomiya? Heroine of the Highbreed Wars, Conqueror of Vilgax?"

"Yeah hi," Daisuke answered with a small smile as she looked at the alien. He had dark hair that was styled in a mohawk, and wore a dark brown jacket and light brown jeans. His skin colour was teal green and his eyes were the size of tennis balls.

"It is because of you that I go to Plumbers Academy, my name is Tack," the alien said extending his neck and touching his forehead against Daisuke's who blinked.

"Uh what're you doing?" she asked curiously.

"Greeting you respectfully," Tack answered before pulling away and Daisuke nodded.

"I thought he was giving you a slow headbutt," Ben whispered to Daisuke who elbowed him gently in the ribs as Gwen looked up the academy on her laptop and her eyes widened.

"This is awesome, look at the classes we get to take. Weapons and tactics, Interstellar Law, Cultural Sensitivity." Gwen said as Kevin perked up at the first class but frowned at the other two.

"You started strong but you lost me again," Kevin told her before Gwen smirked as she saw the next class.

"Spaceship maintenance," she said causing Kevin's eyes to light up.

"And you got him right back," Ben said with a grin as Kevin shrugged.

"I wouldn't mind to learn about those new fold-space engines they're putting in the cruisers," he replied.

"Well it's a good thing Yolei, Hawkmon, Veemon, Glaciem and Dad are keeping an eye on Earth while we're here. Because I think it is going to be rough," Daisuke said.

"That would be an understatement. Magister Hulka is the most decorated Plumber in history and he expects no less then sheer excellence from his students," Tack explained. "But I'm sure he's never had a student like the great Daisuke Motomiya," he said and Daisuke sighed.

"Let's hope so. Besides I'm not going to try and use my fame to pass the academy, that would be wrong," she said making her friends and Tack smile in respect. Soon the group were walking through the academy looking for their barracks.

"I think they are this way, but the Plumber Badge isn't working," Gwen said.

"I doubt they'd allow the badges to work on campus, it would be unfair, right?" Daisuke asked Tack who nodded.

"Correct Daisuke Motomiya," he answered before bumping into another cadet who was wearing a red Plumber suit.

"Hey watch where you're going you larval diptaroide." The cadet said glaring down at Tack.

"Did he just call Tack a…" Ben asked.

"Maggot, yes insulting," Kevin answered.

"Technically he called him a space maggot, so there is that," Gwen added.

"Are you plebs giving me attitude?" the cadet asked with a frown.

"And if we are? What's it to ya?" Daisuke asked standing in front of Tack glaring up at the cadet.

"I'm Senior Cadet Brannigan, leader of Alpha Squad and there's been a Null Void break out so Magister Hulka wants all new recruits in their bunks and accounted for, you wouldn't want to make him and me mad on the same day, do we understand each other larval dipteroid?" Brannigan asked pushing Daisuke into Ben while the rest of Alpha Squad laughed.

"Yeah, I got it," she grumbled walking off followed by the others.

"Nice work keeping cool Dai," Ben whispered to his girlfriend who nodded while glaring back at Brannigan.

"Dumb jerk, thinks he is so tough because he's part of a senior squad. Had this been anywhere else I would have kicked his ass without going alien," Daisuke said as they walked into the barracks and she put her duffel pack on the bunk above Ben's while the others started to unpack.

"Keep it together Daisuke, this is important to us. We can't lose our badges," Kevin told her as the door to the barracks opened.

"You ladies settling in ok?" everyone turned to see a Plumber with red skin and a metal implant in his head walk into the barracks. "Now listen up I'm Magister Hulka. I don't care who you were before you came here, while you are here you are nothing but larval dipteroids unfit to even shine my boots!" he shouted at them. "Any questions?"

"Sir, about the breakout, I was thinking we could help," Gwen said before Magister Hulka stood over her.

"Thinking!? Did I order you to think!?" he shouted.

"No sir," Gwen replied quickly.

"Then your mind is a blank slate is that clear!?" Hulka asked her.

"Yes sir!" Gwen said.

"Listen here, this is a Plumber Academy, you are here to learn how to do your job not to help me do mine. So, while you are under my instruction you will study hard, shoot straight, learn to win and above all follow orders, got it!?" Hulka asked the group.

"Yes sir!" they all replied and Hulka nodded before looking at Daisuke.

"You may be famous outside this academy Motomiya, but if you step out of line, I will wear you like an overcoat," he warned and Daisuke nodded with a frown. "Report to the firing range at 0500, every second you are late equals an eternity of suffering!" he shouted leaving the barracks and every let out a sigh of relief.

"He needs to lay of the caffeine," Daisuke mumbled to herself climbing onto her bunk to catch some sleep.

At exactly 0500 the team was at the firing range wearing their new Plumber suits with a Plumber rifle in front of them on the bench. "This is a top of the line mark twelve techadorian multi-blaster, it is capable of delivering a maximum energy burst of three petawatts," Hulka explained placing the last rifle in front of Kevin who whistled impressed. "You will learn to assemble it blindfolded and with one hand tied behind your back," Hulka continued disassembling the rifle before doing the same to the others. "You will keep it cleaned and maintained, if used correctly it will one day save your life and the lives of those you have sworn to protect, a Plumber's blaster is his best and only friend." He finished as Ben inspected his blaster.

"Not as impressive as my blaster," Ben mumbled and Tack giggled while Daisuke rolled her eyes.

"What are you waiting for, your best friend is in pieces! Go go go!" Hulka shouted and they began to assemble their blasters, Kevin and Gwen did so with ease as did Ben and Daisuke, Tack had some difficulty until he dropped the power pack of the rifle and it slid under a cabinet as he tried to grab it and he sighed in defeat.

Daisuke saw this and walked over while turning into her Cryonite form and she lifted the cabinet allowing Tack to grab the power pack and rush back to finish reassembling his weapon. "What do you think you're doing?" Hulka asked glaring at Daisuke who turned back to normal.

"Helping my squad mate sir, I know the rules say no use of superpowers, but considering I am half Cryonite it's not breaking the rules," Daisuke said and Hulka frowned.

"Don't get smart with me Motomiya," he growled making Daisuke frown before she and the others began target practice. Kevin, Gwen and Ben all hit the target with ease as did Daisuke while Tack missed a few times but managed to hit the target at least once. "We've got a lot of work to do with you cadets," Hulka grumbled to himself missing the fact someone was observing them from the window in the door.

"The key to using Fusion grenades is to reverse the polarity of the magno-glove, so instead of being attracted to your hand it repels," Hulka explained putting a Fusion grenade in Tack's hand which stuck to the glove he was wearing. "You're first cadet," Hulka told him and Tack activated the grenade before he tried to throw it but it wouldn't come off. "What are you doing cadet, we've been going through this all week," Hulka said irritated. "Reverse polarity and get rid of it,"

"It will not come off," Tack replied pulling at the grenade but it wouldn't budge making Daisuke look at the others.

"It's on overload," Hulka said trying to pull the grenade off Tack's glove as the others ran over. "Get back that's an order!" he shouted as the grenade began beeping rapidly before exploding engulfing Tack and Hulka in the blast, Gwen created a shield of mana to protect the others as the smoke cleared showing no signs of Hulka or Tack. However, Ben noticed a blur speeding around before stopping in front of them to reveal XLR8 had saved them.

"Daisuke!" he exclaimed relieved.

"You saved us, you truly are the greatest Plumber of all," Tack said gratefully to XLR8 who smiled and turned back into Daisuke.

"She's a larval dipteroid, she disobeyed orders!" Hulka shouted glaring at Daisuke.

"So, I was meant to let the grenade blow you both to pieces!?" she asked.

"You were supposed to do what I tell you, you'd know that if you paid attention in class!" Hulka replied.

"I do pay attention in class, you're being so damn stubborn that you can't even admit you would have been a goner had it not been for me. Admit it!" Daisuke shouted back.

"You're walking on thin ice Motomiya, you want to have combat training against Alpha Squad tomorrow?" Hulka asked leaning down to look Daisuke in the eye.

"Fine by me, someone is out to get you Hulka. If I were you, I'd be watching my back," Daisuke answered.

"Combat practice, all of you tomorrow against Alpha Squad. You can say thank you to Motomiya for that," Hulka said before walking off and the others looked at Daisuke who frowned before walking back to the barracks.

"Someone tampered with that grenade, and Hulka knows who it was," Gwen said as everyone got ready for bed.

"Just let it go Gwen, it's obvious he doesn't want us to help him," Ben said on his bed.

"Besides we can't investigate. The whole place is on lockdown and sneaking out after curfew is against the rules," Kevin said as he read a Plumbers Handbook.

"Who are you and what have you done with Kevin Levin?" Daisuke asked from her bed.

"Being a Plumber is not something to mess around with. If you mess this up for us, we're going to get into it," Kevin said looking at her.

"Whatever, just remember who wins all the times we fight," Daisuke replied closing her eyes to sleep followed by the others. The next morning Daisuke woke up when she heard a trash can get thrown into the room and roll across the floor as Hulka walked in.

"All of you get up!" he shouted and everyone got out of bed and stood at attention. "Get in your gear and dust off, your combat practice with Alpha Squad is in ten minutes!" he informed them before leaving.

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that, thanks Dai," Ben said as the others glared at her and she shrugged. Soon the five were suited it up with helmets on and standing in front of Hulka who was on a floating platform.

"You are the Plumbers on duty, Alpha Squad has taken a hostage. Your task is to rescue that hostage using only your Plumber Training and not your powers, all multi-blasters are set on stun. Go!" Hulka shouted floating out of the way.

"Bad news plebes, the Alphas never lose," Brannigan said as he and his team fired their blasters at Daisuke, Gwen, Tack, Ben and Kevin as they hid behind a rock barely avoiding the blaster fire.

"They may be jerks but they're good," Kevin said.

"What's the plan?" Ben asked.

"Kevin advance to that boulder, I'll cover you then follow as Tack covers me and etcetera. Daisuke, you stay here as back up," Gwen answered.

"Why?" Daisuke asked confused.

"Because you'll just mess things up for us by going alien or Cryonite," Kevin said before running to the boulder while Gwen covered him and the others followed as Daisuke watched.

"Or I just go on my own and do the whole mission myself. Sometimes it sucks having a super powerful alien device on your wrist," she thought hiding as another round of blaster fire hit the rock. Kevin got to the boulder but before he could go any further he heard a noise and looked to see a member of Alpha Squad above him and he dropped his weapon and held his hands up.

"Kevin hang on," Gwen said running to help Kevin before blaster fire stopped her and another member of Alpha squad pointed their weapon at her and she dropped her weapon too. Ben and Tack fired their weapons at the Alpha Squad member before they were knocked down by the third member of the squad.

"What did I say, the Alphas never lose," Brannigan boasted smugly to Daisuke who frowned.

"Well that all ends today," she said running towards Brannigan.

"What're you waiting for? Take her down!" Hulka shouted and Brannigan before firing at Daisuke who dodged his blaster fire and the other members of Alpha squad began firing at her too before they were hit by Daisuke's blaster fire knocking them down.

"She's good," Tack said in awe.

"You've no idea," Ben replied watching as Daisuke ran up the hill and punched Brannigan sending him rolling back.

"Stay back you lose," he said grabbing the hostage before Daisuke fired her weapon hitting Brannigan in the hand causing him to drop his weapon before she fired again knocking him down.

"Correction, you lose Brannigan. Not so tough, now are you?" she asked.

"For once you didn't use your powers," Hulka said and Daisuke smiled. "But you still killed the hostage with your little kamikaze run!" he shouted pointing to the hostage whose head had fallen off.

"Oh, come on that's totally bogus, if that were a real hostage he'd be fine," Daisuke said.

"The exercise is over. Brannigan how could you let her beat you. You're meant to be the elite team," Hulka said causing Brannigan to grimace.

"It doesn't matter how the situation is handled if it gets done. If you can't see that then you're crazy," Daisuke said causing Hulka to look back at her with a frown. An hour later Daisuke and the others were cleaning their barracks with their toothbrushes.

"Maybe you shouldn't have called him crazy," Ben said to her.

"Maybe he shouldn't have acted like such a jerk, I knew what I was doing," Daisuke replied with a frown before an explosion rocked the facility causing an alarm to blare and the team rushed out to find someone's quarters on fire.

"That's Magister Hulka's quarters," Tack said in shock.

"If he's in there he's toast," Kevin said before Daisuke's arms turned Cryonite and she fired streams of ice at the flames extinguishing them and they ran in.

"No sign of Hulka, but look at this," Ben said picking up a piece of debris. "Fusion grenades."

"Someone defiantly doesn't like Hulka," Gwen said.

"What's happening here!?" they heard Hulka shout as he walked into the room and Ben handed him the debris and he frowned. "Plumber issue," he growled walking off. "When you're finished cleaning your quarters you can get started on mine," he instructed them.

"Plumber Weapons and tactics. Someone has a grudge against Hulka," Gwen said once the team had finished cleaning their and Hulka's quarters.

"Long list. But Brannigan looked ticked when Hulka called him out," Kevin said.

"That's not proof," Gwen told him.

"So, what do we do?" Tack asked walking over to the others.

"Follow him, he'll lead us right to whoever is trying to kill him," Daisuke answered and soon Gwen was following Hulka when she noticed Brannigan was also following him. Both followed him to the armoury and snuck inside and as Gwen searched for Brannigan she was grabbed from behind.

"Hulka didn't teach you anything about surveillance," he said with a smirk before he was encased in a block of ice up to his neck by Daisuke who was behind him in her Cryonite form.

"Oh, he did, we just put our own spin on it," she said as Kevin, Tack and Ben appeared.

"Now tell us why are you trying to hurt Hulka," Tack said.

"Are you nuts? I'm shadowing him because he doesn't want a guard," Brannigan replied before they heard the sounds of a fight. They headed towards the sounds to see Hulka fighting a blue skinned Tetramand wearing only a pair of black pants who was holding Hulka's fists with his two top arms.

"I knew it was you all along. I see you didn't learn anything from the Null Void," Hulka said before he was punched in the stomach, then face and then hit with a double axe-handle sending him flying into a rack of weapons.

"I learned enough to come back here and pay you back," the Tetramand said before he was hit by a round disk which sprouted four limbs restraining his arms and it zapped him.

"But not enough to avoid being lured into a trap in the armoury," Hulka said firing another disk at the Tetramand making him fall to his knees.

"You ruined my life," he growled at Hulka.

"You ruined it yourself Kolar. Plumbers have honour, you've got nothing," Hulka said.

"I may not have gotten smarter. But I've gotten a lot stronger," Kolar said breaking free of the restraints and he smirked as Hulka frowned.

"Stronger than Four Arms?" Kolar turned around and was punched by Four Arms sending him into a wall.

"Oh yes!" Kolar shouted rushing towards her and the two struggled before Four Arms was forced into another weapon rack before she was thrown into the others.

"Alright let's try that again," she growled before hearing Tack cry out in terror as Kolar held him above his head.

"Nobody move or I'll rip him in half," Kolar said making the others look at each other.

"Hands of my cadet," Hulka said making Kolar chuckle.

"Gladly, but first," he pulled out a Null Void Projector and fired it at the ground. "You're going to walk into that portal," he told Hulka.

"And the other end lets out where?" Hulka asked.

"A small sun in the Null Void, you won't feel a thing," Kolar answered and Hulka stepped towards the portal.

"Tack greet Kolar," Four Arms said making Tack blink. "You know with great respect," she added.

"Oh, I see," he said stretching his neck and he headbutted Kolar in the face making him stumble back and drop Tack who grabbed the edge of the portal and held on, Hulka jumped across the portal and punched Kolar in the face sending him into another weapons rack before he turned around and grabbed Tack's hand and pulled him out. Kolar was about to drop a crate on Hulka but Four Arms jumped across the portal and tackled him to the ground and she punched him in the face before being kicked off him.

"You're annoying me female!" Kolar growled going to punch Four Arms while she was down but she rolled out of the way and grabbed Kolar and lifted her above her head and tossed him into the Null Void Portal which closed behind him.

"You threw him into a sun?" Gwen asked Four Arms.

"She did not. I changed the arrival address to a Null Void Penitentiary," Hulka answered holding the Null Void projector in his hand. "Plumbers are law enforcement not judges, don't you ever forget that," Hulka said looking at Four Arms who turned back into Daisuke.

"Well at least we saved our instructor," she said.

"But you still used your powers, you just can't help improvising," Hulka told her before walking off.

"I hope this class is pass fail," Kevin said. Several weeks later Kevin, Daisuke, Ben, Gwen and Tack were packing their bags.

"I can't believe I only scored a ninety-eight," Gwen said looking at her final score which was floating above her hand from a small holodisk.

"Out of a hundred Gwen, I'd say that's near perfect," Ben said.

"It only takes a seventy-two to pass, which I exceeded. What about you guys?" Kevin asked Daisuke and Ben who smiled.

"Ninety-five," Ben answered holding his hand up as his score appeared from his holodisk.

"Ninety-eight," Daisuke said with a grin.

"My ninety-five is really not sounding that great now," Gwen said.

"This is us not paying attention," Daisuke said before kissing Ben on the lips who returned the kiss and Kevin smirked while Gwen groaned. The door to the room opened and Hulka walked in and the five stood at attention.

"To my considerable amazement, you all completed the course. So, it's official, you're Plumbers," he said as Tack looked at his Plumber Badge proudly.

"But we knew that already. There was another reason you came here wasn't there?" Daisuke asked with a smile looking at Hulka who had a neutral face.

"Your shuttle back home leaves in five," he said before taking the medal off his chest and pinning it to Daisuke's jacket before walking off.

"What the?" Daisuke asked once he left looking at her medal.

"For demonstration of a Plumber's most essential attribute. The ability to exercise latitude and creativity in problem solving," Tack read off the medal stretching his neck to get a better look at it.

"Whoa," Ben whispered.

"Sounds like a thank you to me," Kevin told Daisuke who smiled looking down at the medal with pride.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	31. Chapter 31

Dai 10,000 Returns

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

**Twenty Years in the Future **

Explosions rocked a tall building with the symbol of the Omnitrix on it. Inside the building a figure that was wearing a silver helmet with a purple visor that blocked all view of her face, leaving only two glowing purple eyes visible. She wore a black bodysuit, with silver boots, gauntlets, and a chest plate instead; a purple cape was also hanging off her shoulders. "Coward, quit hiding from me!" she shouted holding up her hand which was glowing with purple energy.

"Not hiding. Making an entrance," a voice said making the person look to see Dai 10,000 crouching on the balcony, she then jumped down and kicked her attacker sending her across the floor. "Really Millennia, attacking me in my own headquarters while my family is out of town all on your own, not much of a plan," she said crossing her arms.

"I don't need a plan to defeat you Motomiya," Millennia said firing a purple energy blast at Dai 10,000 who rolled to the side as the energy blast hit the wall creating a hole. "And incidentally I didn't come alone." As she said that an explosion from above drew Dai 10,000's attention as several figures dropped from the ceiling all dressed in the same clothing with swords on their back.

"I see that, are they more skilled then the usual henchmen I deal with on a regular basis?" Dai 10,000 asked before dodging a punch and kicked one of the figures away, she then tripped a second and delivered a palm thrust to another sending them to the ground. The last two drew their swords which were made of energy and they advanced towards her. "Whoa easy fellas, don't want to hurt anybody with those," she said before nearly falling out of the hall Millennia created.

"Any last words Motomiya? I'm collecting them." Millennia said. Dai 10,000 smirked as she turned the dial of her Ultimatrix and it beeped before the Ultimatrix symbol appeared on her chest.

"I've got two words for you. Ultimate Humungousaur!" she shouted as the hologram of the alien appeared behind her and she grew to the same size as Ultimate Humungousaur. The two servants of Millennia ran towards her but she swatted them away with ease. "Arctiguana!" she shouted tapping the symbol and she returned to normal size, taking a deep breath she then breathed a cloud of ice which trapped Millennia's servants in ice. "But wait, there's more. Heatblast," holding her hands out she fired two streams of fire at Millennia and her servants.

"Impressive Motomiya, in all my years of hunting alternate versions of you, I've never encountered one with your abilities." She said.

"Why are you doing this Millennia? What is your obsession with me?" Dai 10,000 asked.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. Soon all will become clear, but you won't be around to see that happen," Millennia said firing a purple beam of energy at her.

"If you think I'm going to let you hit me with that time ray, you're crazy. Clockwork!" Dai 10,000 shouted tapping the symbol before holding her hand out and firing a green energy beam which clashed with Millennia's. "That's right I've got time travelling powers too." She told her foe before her attack overpowered Millennia's and hit her causing her to vanish in a purple flash of light as did her servants.

"Hello Daisuke," a voice said making her turn around to see Professor Paradox had appeared with his goggles over his eyes.

"Good to see you Paradox, a shame you turn up after it's over," Dai 10,000 said as fire retardant was sprayed onto the flames.

"It's not over at all my old friend. It's barely begun," Paradox said grimly removing his goggles making Dai 10,000 frown.

**Present Day Bellwood**

Daisuke was driving her car through the streets while Ben sat beside her and Gwen, Kevin and Veemon were in the back. "I liked it better when I used to drive us everywhere," Kevin said with his arms crossed.

"Well considering we don't do it much anymore now that we've all got our licenses, consider this a reunion." Daisuke said with a grin.

"But Yolei and Hawkmon aren't here." Ben pointed out to her.

"They couldn't make it. A family commitment or something from what they told me," Daisuke said turning the corner. "Now what is this signal the Ultimatrix picked up?" she asked looking at it.

"Could be a new alien, or it's broken…again," Veemon said.

"I hope it's the first one," Daisuke said. Soon they pulled up outside the museum and walked towards the building, Kevin absorbed the metal on the doorknob and turned his finger into a key to open the door and everyone walked inside. Ben held his hand up and created a sphere of mana which rose above him illuminating the area.

"Which way?" Gwen asked Daisuke.

"We're right on top of it," she answered with a worried expression. "Creepy museum basement, figures," she grumbled walking off with the others following her. "Alright, whatever the Ultimatrix is leading us too…it's down here," she said walking over to a large crate. "Kevin, crowbar," she said and Kevin nodded with a grin before he smashed the crate apart with his hand which he had turned into a spiked ball.

"Well we've already broken into the museum, so it's not like people are going to complain," Ben said as Gwen rolled her eyes. Veemon and Daisuke removed the remains of the crate and the group saw a large stone circle. "Magic symbols, but not in any language we know," Ben said and Gwen nodded.

"Then why did the Ultimatrix lead us here?" Daisuke asked touching the stone and a purple spark flew into the Ultimatrix making her hiss and pull back.

"That's not good," Veemon said as Millennia's servants appeared in front of the group.

"Oh, this can't be happening," Daisuke groaned as two of the servants tackled her to the ground and tried to keep her pinned. However, she was engulfed in a flash of gold light and transformed into Spidermonkey allowing her to knock the servants off her.

"Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted ramming his head into one of the servants knocking them out cold. Ben blocked one servant's sword strike before creating a whip of mana and he tripped the servant before tripping another as Gwen kicked one down and Kevin tossed the other servant into a wall.

"We won," he said with a grin before the servants vanished just as quickly as they appeared.

"This is so not good. We didn't find out who they are, or who sent them," Spidermonkey said as she turned back into Daisuke.

"But other than that, we won," Ben said earning a punch in the arm from his girlfriend. Back in the future Dai 10,000 and Paradox were still talking.

"You haven't won yet Daisuke, not at all," Paradox told her.

"But she's gone Paradox, surely you can see that," Dai 10,000 said.

"Millennia has not been destroyed. You merely sent her down your own timeline," Paradox explained making Dai 10,000 rub her eyes.

"Wait, she said she's been travelling cross time, do you think she tricked me?" she asked.

"Into sending her into your own past, to when you were younger and less powerful, yes," Paradox answered as he looked at his pocket watch, "And you currently already doing something about it." he said making Dai 10,000 grin.

Back in the past Gwen went to touch the stone circle again before Daisuke grabbed her hand. "What're you doing, this brought those guys here," she said.

"I'm not sure," Gwen replied placing her hand on the stone and she closed her eyes. "I'm getting a weird vibe off it, almost like I'm feeling my own mana. I'm going to try something." She said closing her eyes and pressing her hands together. "Ostendo Specialis," she chanted sending a magical energy from her hands at the stone circle. A portal opened showing Daisuke, Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Max when they were younger.

"That's us when we were kids, you did a spell to show the past?" Ben asked his cousin who shook her head.

"No, it's meant to show secrets," she answered as an image of Millennia appeared.

"I don't remember that happening at all," Daisuke said frowning as she watched the images play out. "Could this be…of the future…if so then something really big is going on and it's affecting this part of the timeline as well," she said to her friends who looked at her in shock.

"Right you are Daisuke," they turned around to see Paradox and Dai 10,000 appear behind them.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me, why is it with time travel you are always somehow involved?" Veemon asked the time traveller who chuckled.

"Just lucky I suppose," he said and Veemon sighed.

"I remember you, Dai 10,000 from the future I went to six years ago with Ben and Gwen." Daisuke said looking at her future self.

"You mean the jerk you guys told me about?" Kevin asked the others.

"Well, I'm not a jerk anymore. I always have time for friends and family, I don't stay in alien form for long periods of time, I'm serious but still have time for fun, me and Ben don't have any problems with our marriage, and we gave our daughter her own Omnitrix when she was 10." Dai 10,000 answered with a smile.

"Daisuke and I get married and have a daughter!?" Ben exclaimed as he and Daisuke blushed.

"Maybe I've said to much," Dai 10,000 said.

"Gee ya think?" Kevin asked her.

"At least I didn't say that I became president of Earth and stopped the third invasion of Vilgax, Yolei was better at the day to day stuff. She's a shoe in for a second term actually," Dai 10,000 said and Daisuke blinked.

"I get to become president of Earth and then Yolei takes over for me?" she asked in shock.

"You might want to stop talking before you spoil everything Daisuke," Paradox said.

"So, we're in trouble, right?" Ben asked looking at him and Dai 10,000.

"We've been in tougher situations before Ben, Vilgax, the Highbreed and just about all the other bad guys who want to kill us have been beaten before," Daisuke said with a grin.

"And I hope that remains to be true. If you survive the current threat," Paradox said walking to the stone circle. "We'll need to bring this along, it's the source of our troubles." Soon the team were in the Rustbucket flying to the middle of nowhere, Four Arms and Dai 10,000 were busy in the cargo hold strapping the circle down.

"Alright. It's done," Four Arms said turning back into Daisuke and her future self nodded and both walking to the cockpit.

"Are you sure about this? We're heading to the middle of nowhere," Kevin told Paradox.

"Hopefully it's far enough," he replied.

"Nothing ever makes sense when you're around," Kevin said holding his head.

"That's a fair criticism." Paradox replied with a smile.

"So…this Millennia is going through parallel worlds and capturing alternate versions of Daisuke?" Veemon asked Paradox who nodded.

"Yes, you see cross time is made up of parallel versions of the history we know. There are hundreds of them, one where Ben found the Omnitrix, one where Gwen found the Omnitrix, one where Albedo turned to Alien X and was stuck motionless for nearly a year, there are even worlds of Daisuke being on different teams of Digidestined, and there is even one of Daisuke being a powerful warrior married to a fellow named Goku, a pure hearted person if ever there was one," Paradox explained.

"Etcetera," Dai 10,000 said.

"Ad infinitum," Paradox said. "These worlds are as real as our own, they must not be allowed to leak into our own."

"Which brings us to our current problem," Dai 10,000 said.

"The Hand of Armageddon," Ben said and Paradox nodded.

"Very good Ben. It's a cross time gateway, existing in many worlds," he said.

"You saw one of those worlds with your spell," Dai 10,000 said.

"If you remember that, and remember all of this happening, what's the problem?" Kevin asked.

"Because if we lose Kevin then the future ceases to be," Daisuke answered and Dai 10,000 nodded. "Can things get any worse, I'd gladly take MaloMyotismon and Vilgax attacking me together right now," she said.

"Do be careful what you wish for Daisuke, who knows it just might happen. Oh and something is happening in the cargo bay, you best deal with it. Ta," Paradox said vanishing in a flash of blue light. Daisuke, Veemon, Ben and Da 10,000 rushed to the cargo bay to see the Hand of Armageddon break free of its straps and float in the air as Millennia's servants appeared through a purple portal coming from the stone.

"And things just got worse," Daisuke said.

"We should have guessed it when Paradox left," Ben said as the servants charged them with their swords drawn.

"What do they want?" Veemon asked.

"To crash us, that's what," Dai 10,000 answered the dragon.

"Let them try," Daisuke said as she transformed into Rath. "Let's do this!" she roared jumping towards the servants, she punched two and grabbed another and slammed them into a fourth. Ben ran past her and threw a sphere of mana at some of the other servants which expanded knocking them into the walls of the cargo bay and he smirked.

"Watch it!" Dai 10,000 shouted firing a blast of ice from her hand which had transformed into her Cryonite form. "Why am I always saving your butt in every timeline?" she asked with a smirk.

"Just lucky I guess," Ben answered with a grin.

"Stop flirting with my future self Benjamin Kirby Tennyson!" Rath shouted smashing two servant's heads together. Several more servants began appearing out of the Hand of Armageddon. Dai 10,000 tapped her Ultimatrix causing the Ultimate symbol to appear on her chest and she tapped it accessing Ultimate Humungousaur's powers and she grew again and slammed her hand down onto one servant before flicking another which tried to jump and hit her across the face, she slammed her fists down hitting another servant and did so multiple times causing the ship to shake.

"What're you guys doing back there? You'd better not be messing with my ride!" Kevin shouted over the intercom before two servants who had snuck past the others crept up behind him and Gwen. One tossed three glowing red darts at the console causing it to explode and the ship began falling towards the ground as another explosion blew a chunk of the left wing off.

"Keep the ninja's away from Kevin and Gwen, I'll be back," Dai 10,000 said walking to the ramp as it lowered.

"Where are you going?" Veemon asked her.

"Stretching my legs, don't worry," she answered tapping the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest before jumping out of the plane. "Jetray!" she shouted and she began flying and headed for the front of the ship, she turned around and caught the ship as it headed towards the ground, she planted her feet into the ground and she managed to stop the ship just before it went down a ravine. "Yikes, twice in one day…or was that twice in twenty years?" she asked herself before walking to the others who were disembarking.

"Those ninjas vanished as fast as they showed up," Kevin said.

"They tend to do that," Dai 10,000 said with a smile.

"You just landed a spaceship…from the outside," Ben said in shock.

"Sure did," Dai 10,000 replied.

"How did you do that without transforming into any of your aliens?" Daisuke asked.

"I haven't bothered with that for twenty years, not since I unlocked my best transformation," her future counterpart answered her.

"Ultimate Daisuke…when can you teach me to learn that?" Daisuke asked with a smile.

"Maybe for your twentieth birthday," her future counterpart answered with a smirk causing her to pout.

"Terrific, now why did we fly the hand of doohickie out here?" Kevin asked as Paradox appeared again.

"To destroy it," he answered. Soon the Hand of Armageddon was out of the ship and laying on the ground. "The ninjas serve a being called Millennia, a creature from the cross-time Earth, Gwen showed in her spell." Paradox explained.

"Millennia was destroyed by that worlds Daisuke when she destroyed their version of the Hand," Dai 10,000 said.

"But that Daisuke believed she was destroyed but she wasn't. She was thrown out of that reality and into cross-time," Paradox continued.

"Since then she's been travelling to every parallel Earth and defeating every Dai 10 she can find," Dai 10,000 said.

"But why?" Daisuke asked.

"We don't know why, that is why we are going to stop her now," Paradox said.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Veemon asked.

"Millennia needs an operating Hand of Armageddon to enter this world," Paradox answered.

"So why don't you just destroy it with your time travel powers?" Kevin asked him.

"There are rules Kevin Levin, ones that not even I can break. I must not interfere," he answered.

"Um aren't you already interfering?" Gwen asked crossing her arms making the time traveller chuckle.

"Touché. To be honest I came to give Daisuke a warning, but that can wait to see if she survives," he said and Daisuke nodded as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Way Big.

"Get back you guys, Ben make a shield to protect yourselves," she said and Ben nodded as the others backed up. Dai 10,000 nodded and tapped the Ultimatrix symbol activating Clockwork's powers. Both Way Big and Dai 10,000 fired energy blasts at the Hand and as they did Veemon noticed the Ultimatrix symbols on their chests turning from green to purple.

"Wait guys stop!" he shouted urgently.

"What's wrong?" Ben asked the digimon worried.

"I think Millennia is playing us, she's using their energy somehow," he answered.

"I've been deceived," Paradox said in realisation. "Stop both of you, she's opening a breach using your powers!" he warned but it was too late as Way Big and Dai 10,000 stopped their attacks and fell over motionless.

Millennia's servants appeared followed by her and she cackled evilly. "I'm free!"

"Not…for…long," Way Big said sitting up.

"We'll see about that," Millennia said firing a purple energy blast at Way Big who blocked it with her arm but it turned to dust slowly followed by the rest of her.

"Daisuke!" Ben and Veemon shouted horrified as Millennia laughed. Ben and Veemon rushed over followed by the others as Daisuke climbed out of the pile of dust.

"She…she accelerated time for Way Big…she's gone," she whispered stunned as Dai 10,000 jumped over Millennia and her servants and landed beside the others.

"As is any other transformation hit by her attack, be careful Daisuke," she said.

"She's the one who needs to be careful," Daisuke growled as she was enveloped in a flash of light and turned into Swampfire before tapping the Ultimatrix dial and turning into Ultimate Swampfire. "Take them down hard!" she shouted throwing a fire bomb at the ninjas blowing three away. Kevin ducked under one's attack and absorbed some stone before turning his hand into a blade which he used to block another strike before punching the ninja sending her flying.

"Vee-Punch!" Veemon shouted punching three ninjas in their helmets knocking them down before he jumped one one's chest. "That's for attacking my partner you jerk."

"XLR8!" Dai 10,000 shouted as she sped through several ninjas as they appeared out of the Hand and headed towards Millennia who ducked and tripped her sending her rolling across the ground.

"Motomiya, prepare to die," she said walking towards Ultimate Swampfire holding her hands up as they glowed with purple energy and she fired a blast at her.

"Contego!" a shield of mana appeared in front of Ultimate Swampfire and she turned to see Ben had created it. "Nobody is turning my girlfriend to dust anytime soon!" he shouted firing a blast of mana at Millennia knocking her back and cracking her helmet.

"Explain yourself, why attack me over and over again?" Ultimate Swampfire asked.

"Our paths are intertwined, in this and every other timeline," Millennia answered firing another energy blast at Ultimate Swampfire but it was blocked by Ben again.

"Isn't it weird how these guys don't talk?" Kevin asked punching one ninja as he stood back to back with Gwen and Veemon.

"Probably to intimidate us, but let's fine out," Veemon said looking at Gwen who nodded holding her hands up.

"Statuea!" she shouted and a wave of magic washed over the ninjas freezing them in place. "This is going to be so creepy, I bet they don't have mouths." She said as Kevin removed one ninja's helmet and he, Veemon and Gwen gasped.

"Or something even worse," Kevin said dropping the helmet as the ninja's face looked exactly like Daisuke.

"Daisuke get over here!" Veemon shouted as Gwen and Kevin removed more of the ninja's helmets and found they were all Daisuke.

"This is impossible," Ben whispered as he and Ultimate Swampfire who turned back to Daisuke ran over along with Dai 10,000.

"Yeah, since when did Daisuke know ninjutsu?" Kevin asked.

"Not the time to joke around Kevin!" Daisuke shouted looking around at all the ninjas who looked just like her.

"So, you've finally discovered my secret," Millennia said walking towards them.

"You're not destroying Dai 10's…you're absorbing them," Dai 10,000 said.

"Correct and once I've absorbed you I will have more than enough power to right so many wrongs, to end my eternal suffering," Millennia said removing her helmet to reveal Daisuke's face only with black hair and a scar over her left eye causing Daisuke, her future counterpart and the others to gasp in shock as Paradox appeared next to Millennia.

"I won't allow that Millennia," he said.

"You cannot interfere time walker, and you know why. This is all your fault, you could have stopped all of this from happening with a simple warning, but you didn't do anything. You allowed it all to happen, all of their deaths…their blood is on your hands." Millennia said with a scowl.

"True, I could have stopped it from happening. I do regret my decision not to…but should you proceed there is nowhere in space or time that you can hide from me," Paradox warned her.

"I'll burn that bridge when I come to it," Millennia said.

"Can someone please explain what is going on here!? Why am I evil…what happened to make it happen!?" Daisuke demanded clenching her fists and Paradox sighed before he looked at her.

"Millennia's background is very similar to yours, Daisuke. Except it took a tragic turn for the worst. When she was 16, Vilgax managed to kill her all of friends and family. This devastated her and she killed Vilgax in an act of rage. But she didn't stop there. Millennia found the Hand of Armageddon and managed to go through time and absorb alternate versions of you and turn them into her minions. Now, she's attempting to use the Hand to control time and undo the deaths of her loved ones. But it will destroy the entire space time continuum in the process." He explained as Millennia scoffed.

"You say that like it's a bad thing. When I control time, I'm going to rewrite history and save my friends and family. And then, I'm going to remake the entire universe in my own image. Think about it, Dai 10. A universe where there is only peace. No war. No disease." She said

"And no free will, is that it?!" Dai 10,000 asked.

"A very small price to pay," Millennia answered.

"She didn't come from the Hand of Armageddon, she came from our watches," Daisuke said quietly.

"And the entire fight, she's been leading us away from it," Dai 10,000 said.

"I've got an idea, keep her busy," Daisuke said running towards Millennia.

"I don't think so!" she shouted grabbing Daisuke and there was a flash of purple light blinding everyone. Daisuke blinked and slowly opened her eyes to find herself in an interrogation room and she saw Pierce and Vilgax who had his hands in energy cuffs and he had a smirk on his face.

"What the..." Daisuke said looking around.

"This is the day everything changed for me Dai 10, soon you will understand the reason why I am doing this," Millennia said from behind Daisuke who frowned before she heard Pierce slam his fist into the table.

"ANSWER ME, VILGAX!" he shouted as Vilgax chuckled.

"And what was the question?" he asked.

"WHY DID YOU KILL DAI'S FRIENDS AND FAMILY!? You've always wanted to just kill Dai herself. Why did you go after them?!" Pierce demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanted to win. Every time I face off against Dai 10, she always beats me. I just thought I could win against her loved ones, seeing as though they're not nearly as strong as her." Vilgax answered cruelly.

"Where did you get the bomb?" Pierce asked him.

"Do you really think I'll tell you?" Vilgax asked as Daisuke saw herself standing outside the cell with a frown on her face.

"Vilgax, if you don't talk, I'll…" Pierce was cut off as Daisuke turned into Jetray and blasted the door down with a neuroshock blast.

"Get. Away. From. Him." She growled turning back into her human form.

"Dai, please. I'm handling this." Pierce said gently before Daisuke glared at him.

"I SAID GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM, PIERCE!" she shouted turning into her Cryonite form making Pierce back away as Daisuke grabbed Vilgax by the throat. "You bastard! You killed Max, Kevin, Gwen, Veemon, Dad, Mom, Jun, Glaciem... Even Ben, my own fiancé." This last bit caused Daisuke to gasp as she saw turned to see a ring around Millennia's ring finger before she hid it from sight.

"Oh, come now, Daisuke Motomiya. It was going to happen eventually. Probably by one of your other powerful enemies, like Aggregor. I just got there first. I am your nemesis, after all." Vilgax said proudly as Daisuke pulled her fist back to punch him before she punched the wall instead and turned back into her human form and panted heavily.

"You're a monster," she growled.

"Frustrating, isn't it? Here I am, in this cell, and you don't even have the guts to kill me for what I've done. What, did you expect me to just sulk while you destroyed my empire? I built my army from nothing and you took it away from me." Vilgax said as he sat back in the chair. "You take my life away from me. I take your life away from you. That's the way it goes. So, go ahead. Put me on trial and lock me up. It will just give me more time to plan my next move when I escape. It won't be easy, though. I mean, how does one top killing a hero's family and friends?" he asked before Daisuke turned into Humungousaur and she grabbed Vilgax lifting him off the ground.

"Daisuke that's enough!" Pierce said trying to stop her but Humungousaur swatter him away and he hit the wall.

"Just admit it, Motomiya! You've lost! The great Dai 10 finally lost! You're all alone now, without any friends or family! And now you have nothing left to fight for!" Vilgax said before Humungousaur growled angrily.

"Then I'll be happy to avenge!" she growled pulling her fist back.

"DAI, NO!" Pierce shouted as Humungousaur punched Vilgax through the chest covering the cell in blood and guts as Pierce and Daisuke watched in horror. Daisuke and Millennia vanished in flash of purple light and were back where they were before as Daisuke gasped and she fell to her knees panting heavily.

"Do you see now Daisuke Motomiya? Do you see what happened to turn me into what I am today? Do you see that there is no hope in fighting me? Join me, together we can make all of time a better place," Millennia said holding out her hand to Daisuke who looked up slowly.

"You killed Vilgax…in cold blood…I'll never join you…nor will I ever become you!" she told Millennia punching her in the face before running towards the Hand of Armageddon and she transformed into Jetray and began firing neuroshock blasts at the Hand.

"No!" Millennia shouted as she tried to hit Jetray with purple energy blasts but before she could land a hit the Hand of Armageddon was consumed in a giant explosion. Millennia growled before looking at her hand to see purple cracks forming on it which slowly covered her entire body. "NO!" she shouted as she exploded in a blast of purple light which Ben blocked with a shield of mana protecting everyone. He then ran towards Jetray with Veemon and the others close behind.

"There she is," Ben said as Jetray turned back into Daisuke who sat up.

"It's over…she's gone," she said getting to her feet with Ben's help.

"Yes. Now you can sleep soundly knowing that all the timelines that Millennia interfered with will turn back to normal shortly, but the cost of victory was high, you lost Way Big, if only there was some way to restore her," Paradox said.

"Yeah, I get it. I'll put her back," Dai 10,000 said as she turned the dial of Daisuke's Ultimatrix making her smile.

"Thank you," she said softly as the Ultimatrix beeped.

"There we are, Way Big is back in the watch plus a few new aliens since I know you've got the master control and all the other aliens already," Dai 10,000 said.

"Now it is time for us to be off, but before that a warning to you Daisuke. Beware Old George, beware the creature from beyond," Paradox said ominously. "So, long."

"Wait, Paradox before you go," Daisuke said quickly making the time traveller look at her. "Can you…is there a chance of you…going back and warning Millennia of what Vilgax is doing? She only became what she did because of what happened," she said and Paradox smiled.

"Pure hearted and always thinking of others, even trying to see the good in those who oppose you. I suppose I can bend the rules some more today," he said as he and Dai 10,000 vanished in a flash of blue light.

"You did the right thing Daisuke," Ben said hugging her gently and she hugged back.

"Yeah, I hope he warns her in time," Daisuke said walking off with the others following her.

**The Bellwood from Millennia's Timeline**

Daisuke was busy playing soccer and ran towards the goal. "Daisuke shoots and she scores!" she cheered happily jumping up and down. She then heard clapping and turned to see Paradox standing there. "Yo Paradox, what's up?" she asked with a grin as Paradox walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen to me closely, Daisuke Motomiya. A week from now, Vilgax will come and attempt to kill your friends and family. To prevent this, I suggest you have them go to the Plumbers' Academy until you defeat Vilgax again." he warned and Daisuke frowned and nodded.

"You bet I will! I'll call uncle Max and tell him about this right now! Who told you about Vilgax killing my friends and family anyway?" she asked looking up at him.

"It was another you from another universe similar to yours." Paradox answered.

"Can you tell her I said thanks?" Daisuke asked him.

"Don't worry, my dear. I will leave a note for her." he answered and Daisuke nodded as Paradox vanished in a flash of blue light as Daisuke ran off to contact her friends about what she was just told.

**Back in the Present**

Daisuke walked into the cargo bay of the Rustbucket and saw a piece of paper on her car window and she picked it up and smiled.

_Dear Other Me,_

_Thanks for warning me about Vilgax. If Paradox hadn't come to me, who knows what could've happened. I hope to see you sometime in the future!_

_From,_

_Daisuke Motomiya_.

"I hope I do see you again, Millennia." Daisuke said as she folded the note and put it in her pocket.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	32. Chapter 32

Prisoner Number 775 is Missing

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Incoming," a guard said as he and another guard saw Old George walking towards them.

"I've got him," the other guard replied walking to meet Old George who stopped in front of the wooden barricade. "This is a restricted area sir, I'm going to have to ask you to move along," he said as Old George remained silent. "Your car break down old timer, need some help?" the guard asked before Old George broke the wooden barricade and hit the guard with it knocking him out, the second guard looked on in shock before Old George threw the wood at him and he was knocked out as well. Old George walked past the two unconscious guards and headed for a warehouse and once he shut the door the entire military base vanished in a flash of light.

Meanwhile Daisuke, Yolei, Ben, Kevin, Gwen along with Demi-Veemon and Poromon were around a fire pit, Daisuke was engulfed in a flash of gold light as she transformed into Heatblast and threw a fireball at the fire pit igniting it. "There now we can have hot dogs," she said turning back into Daisuke as she stuck a hot dog onto a stick and held it over the fire.

"Remember when you used to shout the names of your aliens?" Ben asked sitting beside Gwen in a chair.

"Yeah what was up with that anyway?" Yolei asked her friend.

"Well I thought it would strike fear into my enemies as the others blinked and she sweatdropped. "Yeah stupid thought, but at least I sounded cool," Daisuke answered.

"No, you didn't," Ben Gwen and Kevin said in sync making her pout. The group then heard someone's cell phone ringing and Daisuke pulled hers out and answered it.

"Hello?" she asked. "Whoa Cooper slow down, what do you mean Area 51 just vanished?" the others looked at each other as Daisuke continued to talk to Cooper. "So, the Air Force aren't saying anything and Uncle Max wants us to meet him and Dad there?" she asked. "Alright we'll be right there." She then hung up and put her phone away.

"And just when I was starting to enjoy my roast wiener," Demi-Veemon said with a pout and Poromon also whined making the others chuckle. Half an hour later the Rustbucket landed near what was left of Area 51 and everyone walked out as Kevin saw a Plumber Ship nearby.

"The Plumbers really need to start upgrading their rides, I mean look at this thing, no power, lousy security system," he said walking towards the ship with Gwen who smiled.

"You want one, don't you?" she asked and Kevin smiled.

"Yeah," he answered and she smiled.

"Maybe for your birthday if you're good," she told him and Kevin smiled as both walked back to the others.

"Max Tennyson and Derrick Motomiya, it's been a long time," Colonel Rozum said shaking both Plumber's hands.

"Colonel, still doing the weird stuff for the Air Force?" Max asked him.

"I just go where they send me, we were hoping you could enlighten us on what happened here," the Colonel answered as Daisuke stood beside Cooper with Demi-Veemon resting on her head.

"So, what do you make of it?" Cooper asked as Daisuke narrowed her eyes.

"Well like you said no explosion, no energy weapons…it's like it just vanished…do you think it was alien tech?" she asked.

"Maybe but if it is it's nothing like I've seen. And we've cleared some rubble at the bottom of the crater, there is something you need to see," Cooper answered and Daisuke nodded looking over at her friends and she waved them over and a few minutes later the team were at the bottom of the crater.

Kevin kneeled and absorbed some of the metal and looked at it. "Solid castridinium, you don't find this stuff on Earth," he said.

"That's level three technology. Earth is at least five hundred years away from it," Cooper said.

"So, what's it doing under Area 51?" Yolei asked looking at Rozum.

"Well?" Derrick asked him.

"Sorry Derrick, this is above your paygrade," Rozum answered.

"Then either my father gets a raise right now or we all walk," Daisuke said glaring at him.

"You're going to let her talk to me like that?" Rozum asked her father.

"I'll stop her when she says something I disagree with," Derrick answered but Rozum remained silent. "Okay then," he said and everyone began walking away.

"It's a holding facility," Rozum told them reluctantly as they stopped and looked at him.

"What's it holding?" Ben asked.

"Alien combatants that landed on Earth over the years," Rozum answered making Derrick and Max share a look of shock.

"How many years?" Yolei asked.

"Four maybe five…decades," Rozum answered.

"You've kept people imprisoned for fifty years?" Daisuke asked in anger.

"Not people. Aliens, held under the suspicion of being a threat to planetary security. And before you think of trying to see what's down there, no one can get in our out," Rozum answered as Daisuke transformed into Big Chill in a flash of gold light.

"Well you obviously forgot about me," she said turning intangible and she flew under the floor to explore the prison.

"You haven't said much," Rozum said to Max.

"I'm trying not to throttle the idiot in front of me. This holding facility is nothing but a prison, Earth is a level two world, and a provisionary signatory of the Kelly-Casey Accords, you have no rights…" Max said to Rozum.

"Rights? You want to talk to me about rights after all the alien terrorists you've fought over the years, you know the dangers they present. You should be thanking me," Rozum said.

"The aliens we fight get turned over to the proper authorities. Being stuck in a hole forever with no due process," Max continued.

"We do what needs to be done. And I'll sleep better at night knowing my family is safe," Rozum interrupted again.

"Uncle Max," Big Chill said as she came out of the prison and turned back into Daisuke in a flash of gold light. "You won't believe it, there's hundreds of aliens down there crammed into cells. The security system was down but I rebooted it. The conditions down there, it's inhuman," she said softly.

"That's because they aren't humans, we're not running a hotel," Rozum said.

"You're not running a prison either, not anymore. You're going to turn them into the Plumbers colonel, for proper processing, they'll be freed when warranted or made to stand trial," Max said.

"All seven hundred and seventy-four of them," Daisuke said making Rozum narrow his eyes.

"That's not right," he mumbled.

"It's not only right, it's justice, long delayed but still," Max said.

"No, I mean your count isn't right, there's seven hundred and seventy-five," Rozum interrupted and Daisuke narrowed her eyes.

"But that's not what your electronic tote board said," she said. "That must mean one is missing," she said before she and the others heard a ship taking off. "Oh, no you don't!" she shouted running off as Demi-Veemon jumped of her head and landed in Ben's arms as Daisuke turned into Rath and she ran off and jumped up the crater to the top. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING MISSING ALIEN PRISONER, NOBODY GOES UNLESS RATH SAYS THEY CAN GO, BECAUSE RATH GOES BEFORE EVERYBODY, SO NO GO YO!" she shouted running towards the Plumber ship and she jumped into the air and grabbed it as it began flying off.

"You know Rath the only alien that makes me want to grab a box of popcorn sit back and watch?" Kevin said with a smile.

"Kevin this isn't the time for…yeah me too," Gwen said in agreement as the others rolled their eyes. Rath roared as her claw extended and she cut a large gash in the Plumber ship before she began pulling out wires and other parts of the ship causing it to begin heading towards the Earth.

"This is going to be rough," Rath said before the part of the ship she was holding on too fell off and she began plummeting towards the ground. "YOU WIN AGAIN GRAVITY!" she shouted before crashing and creating a Rath sized hole in the Earth.

"Dai!" Ben shouted as he, Yolei, Gwen and Kevin ran over to the hole as the smoke from the impact cleared and Daisuke pulled herself out of the hole and she groaned.

"Man I really should have went Jetray or Astrodactyl for that one,"

"Well at least you're alright," Ben said hugging her and she smiled as Demi-Veemon nuzzled her cheek.

"Shouldn't be too hard to find where the ship crashed," Kevin said pointing towards a plume of smoke. The team headed back to the Rustbucket and flew towards the plume of smoke just in time to see the ship crash on a pier and skid to a stop just before the end of the pier.

"Remember this guy could be totally innocent of everything," Ben said as they ran to the ship.

"He stole a ship, I doubt he's innocent," Kevin said.

"You really want to compare your rap sheet to his?" Yolei asked him and he shrugged as Daisuke walked into the ship and heard something beeping.

"No signs of life except for a beeping noise coming from the main console…oh crap the self-destruct sequence," she shouted running to the main console and she took out her Plumber badge. "Plumber override code Alpha, Omega, Charlie Echo Delta," she said as the beeping stopped.

"How'd you know the code?" Kevin asked her impressed.

"Dad taught it to me, in case I ended up in trouble with some Plumber Tech that was malfunctioning," she answered before the beeping began again this time at a faster pace. "That's not good, everyone get back!" she shouted running out of the ship as the others ran from the ship. "Time for Four Arms to deal with this," she said turning into the Tetramand alien in a flash of gold light and she picked up the ship and threw it into the water where it exploded causing a geyser of water to fly into the air as Ben and Gwen made a shield of mana to protect the others from debris.

"At least no one was hurt," Yolei said.

"Yeah but where is the alien?" Poromon asked causing the team to share a look. They headed towards the nearby town and found a trail of destruction.

"I'd say the alien did this," Demi-Veemon said looking around.

"Ya think?" Ben asked the digimon who nodded and he shook his head.

"Hey look," Yolei said pointing to an unconscious police officer and they ran over to him as he groaned and Daisuke helped him sit up.

"Daisuke Motomiya, my daughter is a huge fan of yours," he said holding his head.

"Thanks, did an alien do this to you?" Daisuke asked him. "We followed a trail of property damage it was pretty tough to miss,"

"He came charging right at me, bullets didn't slow him down and he said he was going to kill me. I begged him to let me live, he looked at me a long time and asked me if I had a family and I told him yes and he walked away. Don't tell anyone," the officer said.

"That you told him whatever you had to so you could see your family again?" Kevin asked him.

"Your secret is safe with us," Gwen said.

"The town on the other hand might not be," Ben said and sure enough he was right as the alien was terrorising people as a mother and her young son backed away from the alien.

The alien had a slim body that resembled a large purple salamander with darker purple camo-esque spots all over its body and a short tail. It had three triangular eyes, the left being blue, the right red and the top green, but the red and blue eyes seemed to be the only ones that blinked, while the green eye didn't. The top of its head was purple-black, with a spike-shaped fin on the back of its head. The alien had four-fingered hands and three toes on its frog-like feet. it also had a wide mouth with sharp teeth.

"Hey, looking for a fight, today's your lucky day!" the alien turned around to see the team running towards him as Kevin absorbed the metal from a car and ran towards the alien which jumped over him and vanished from sight, Kevin turned behind him as the alien appeared and he threw a punch but the alien grabbed Kevin's arm and threw him towards Gwen and Ben who made a shield of mana but Kevin broke through it and both were hit knocking them down.

"You might want to stay back for this," Daisuke told Yolei and the digimon as she turned into Humungousaur in a flash of gold light. "Look nobody needs to get hurt," she said as the alien pushed a car down towards her but it didn't hurt when it crashed into her. "Ow that really hurt," she said sarcastically swatting the car away. "Oh truck," she said when she saw a large semi-truck rolling towards her and she was hit sending her flying into a warehouse.

"I'll never go back there!" she looked up as the alien jumped through the hole towards her and it vanished when she tried to punch it, she turned around and blocked a punch from the alien as it reappeared and she grabbed it. "Years I spent there, years. I did nothing!" the alien shouted at her.

"Listen to me it's going to be ok," Humungousaur told the alien who snarled.

"Nothing will ever be ok again!" the alien said slipping out of her grip and disappearing before appearing on the other side of the warehouse before it was trapped inside an orb of mana as Ben and the others arrived.

"I've got him, don't know for how much longer though," Ben said holding his hands up as they glowed with mana.

"Long enough," Kevin said cracking his knuckles before Humungousaur stood in front of him stopping him from attacking the alien.

"What did you mean about nothing being ok?" she asked looking at the alien.

"Colonel Rozum says you're a terrorist," Gwen said to the alien who hissed.

"Terrorist!?" he shouted in outrage. "On my home world, I fought against an oppressive dictator, it was his forces who exiled me to this backwater world, I explained this to your Air Force a hundred times, they would not believe me!"

"The Plumbers will listen, they'll send you home," Humungousaur said making the alien growl.

"I no longer have a home, while I rotted in your prison the revolution was lost, my mate my children…gone! All gone," the alien said looking down in sadness as Humungousaur turned back to Daisuke in a flash of gold light. "There is nothing left to live for...except for revenge, those who wronged me will die starting with Colonel Rozum…or better yet his entire family. He will know the pain I have suffered," the alien said vanishing.

"Where'd he go?" Gwen asked as Ben dispelled the mana sphere.

"Ben don't!" Daisuke shouted before something punched her sending her flying into the others as the support pillars of the building we hit knocking them down and causing the building to fall on top of the others before Gwen made a mana dome protecting everyone as the building collapsed.

"This isn't good," Yolei said once the smoke cleared.

"Yeah Prisoner Number 775 isn't running anymore, he's going hunting," Gwen said. The team headed back to Area 51 to inform Max, Cooper and Derrick what was going on.

"He's going after Colonel Rozum?" Max asked.

"But the Colonel isn't here, he caught a flight to Patrick Air Force Base in Florida," Cooper told the team.

"We have to assume that is where the prisoner is heading," Derrick said.

"We have to protect Rozum and his family, if he's stationed at the base that is where they'll be living," Ben said.

"The Rustbucket three can still beat Rozum there," Kevin said.

"Good we can wait for him there and catch the prisoner when he tries," Daisuke said.

"Well it looks like you lot are heading to Florida, I'll radio ahead to get you clearance," Max said and the team nodded and they headed to the Rustbucket and flew off towards Florida unaware that the prisoner had hitched a ride on the outside of the ship. Once the Rustbucket landed the team disembarked.

"Uncle Max called Rozum, he's still forty-five minutes away," Daisuke said as Yolei looked back at the ship and she narrowed her eyes seeing another shadow on top of the Rustbucket's shadow.

"Guys I think we picked up a hitchhiker," she said tossing an explosive boomerang towards the ship and the prisoner appeared and jumped out of the way as the boomerang exploded and he jumped over Yolei and kicked Kevin and Ben down while tripped Daisuke and Gwen with his tail and he ran off before vanishing.

"Crap we brought him with us," Ben said sitting up.

"Thank you captain obvious, now he's somewhere on the base. How are we going to find him?" Kevin asked.

"We track his scent, and I've got just the alien," Daisuke said as she was engulfed in a flash of gold light and she transformed into Wildmutt before she tapped the Ultimatrix symbol and began transforming. She became significantly larger and more muscular than Wildmutt. Her fur turned a maroon-red colour. She had four huge white spikes running down her back that overlapped. The spikes started out as a shark-like fin at the head and they rose almost into an arc over her back, tapering near the rump. She also had a long tail with a horn like tip. "Ultimate Wildmutt!" she shouted making the others look at her in shock.

"Whoa she talks!" Ben exclaimed and Ultimate Wildmutt smirked.

"Oh, yeah now this I like," she said before sniffing the air and she ran off. "He went this way come on!" she shouted to the others who followed her. Meanwhile the prisoner was sneaking behind some bushes as he peeked over regularly to check if he had the right house and he stopped when he found Rozum's house and he smirked before sneaking over and looking through the window and he saw Rozum's wife holding a young baby in her arms and he grimaced feeling a pang of sadness in his heart before he was tackled to the ground by Ultimate Wildmutt.

"Stop this before someone gets hurt!" she told him as the alien flipped her over the railing and she landed on her feet.

"Stay out of my way, I intend to balance the scales," the alien told her before looking to see Kevin and the others running over.

"If you want to balance the scales go on a diet," Kevin said punching at the alien but he disappeared and kicked him in the back.

"He's too fast," Yolei said as the alien appeared behind her and kicked her to the ground.

"I can sense his mana, he's on the left," Gwen said to Kevin who punched but the alien kicked him from behind. "He moved he's on your right," she said and Kevin punched but missed. "I mean on your left," she said as Kevin was punched knocking him down and he glared up at her. "Sorry," she said meekly.

"He's moving too fast," Ben said throwing a mana disc before he was knocked over as Rozum arrived and saw what was going on.

"Wherever you are stay away from my family," he told the alien before it appeared behind him and wrapped around his body with a spike appearing out of his tail.

"You're going to live Rozum, but only long enough to see your family die," he told Rozum.

"They have nothing to do with this," Rozum said as the alien tightened its grip.

"Neither did mine," the alien hissed as Ultimate Wildmutt roared and ran towards them and tackled the alien to the ground and shook it around in her jaws. "Let me go you stupid mutt!" he shouted before he was thrown into the jeep Rozum arrived in and Ultimate Wildmutt pinned him down and roared. "What are you waiting for!? Finish me! Do it so I can re-join my family!" he begged getting off the jeep and curling up at Daisuke's feet. "I've got nothing left," he said as he began sobbing and Daisuke glared over at Rozum.

"Some threat huh?" she asked. A short while later the prisoner had his arms bound in energy cuffs as Daisuke scanned him with the Ultimatrix before he was led onto the Plumber ship by two plumbers.

"Alien DNA scanned and recognised, Merlinisapien unlocked and available on playlist five," the Ultimatrix said and Daisuke smiled as she transformed into her new alien in a flash of gold light.

"What do you think?" she asked her friends who looked at her.

"You look awesome, how about we name this one Chamalien?" Yolei asked.

"I like it," the newly named Chamalien answered before walking off with the others as Max and Derrick looked at Rozzum who was looking at the alien.

"I bet he was behind the disappearance of Area 51, I want to be there when you question him," he said.

"Why? You think we're going to torture him and you don't want to miss out on it?" Derrick asked in disgust.

"I expect you to do whatever it takes," Rozum answered.

"Then we're happy to disappoint you, that isn't how the Plumbers work. You still don't get it Colonel, Earth's in violation of interstellar law, you don't seem to realise the enormity of what you've done," Derrick told him.

"I realise it fine, and under the same circumstances I would do it again and when it comes between a few hundred aliens and my country's safety, well that's a no brainer," Rozum said and Derrick and Max shook their heads and walked away as Rozum looked at his wife who was nearby looking at him while holding their son in her arms.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	33. Chapter 33

The Purge

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Driscoll, Urian, Enoch, and Patrick were sitting around a round table and behind Driscoll were several of his Forever Knights and they were all looking at Arukenimon who was eating hungrily and drinking a glass of wine. "This is good food, it's been so long since I've had a meal this good. Now why did you summon me here?" she asked looking at the four men.

"Yes, why did we send for her Driscoll?" Urian asked glaring at the man who was once again wearing his Forever King armour minus his helmet which rested on the table in front of him.

"I worked with her once before when we attacked Dai 10 when she was younger, and I believe she can be of use to us once again," Driscoll answered.

"And how did you come to this conclusion, the last time you teamed up against Motomiya she defeated you both," Enoch said.

"She has done that to all of us, she is the greatest threat the Forever Knights have ever known, we must strike her down now!" Driscoll shouted slamming his fist into the table causing the other Forever Knight leaders to reach for their swords as they stood.

"Gentlemen, calm down. The brat got lucky the last time, but she won't be as successful this time," Arukenimon said with a smirk before the door opened and everyone turned to see Old George and two Forever Knights behind him in new and upgraded armour.

"Be seated Driscoll, Urian, Enoch, Patrick." He said walking into the room towards the last remaining free seat.

"And just who are you?" Enoch asked the old man.

"You four have brought shame upon our order. You each lay sole claim to our legacy, and yet you four have strayed from the one true path," Old George said.

"Our order?" Driscoll asked the old man.

"Your petty squabbles have allowed unspeakable monsters to roam the Earth at liberty. Disgraceful," Old George said.

"I'd advise you to choose your next words carefully old man," Driscoll warned him.

"There is not one amongst you who is fit to wear the symbol of the order," Old George said making Driscoll clench his fists.

"Knights teach this dog to hold his tongue," he ordered and the four knights behind him ran towards Old George with their swords drawn, the two knights beside Old George sprang into action, one pulled out a spiked bolo from a metal plate on his arm and tossed it towards one knight which wrapped around him and red electricity covered his body as he flew back into a second knight. The other knight held a red energy shield in his hand and blocked a strike from another knight's sword and hit him with it sending him flying across the table, the knight then turned and blocked another strike before a red energy sword appeared from his hand and he cut the knight's metal sword in half.

"Stand down, let this be a fight between men," Driscoll said rushing Old George who avoided the swings of Driscoll's sword before Old George jumped into the air and kicked him in the face knocking him down. "Who are you?" he asked the old man again.

"To know my name, one simply need to look upon the tapestries that decorate your halls," Old George answered causing Driscoll's eyes to widen.

"You?" he asked before kneeling in front of Old George. "Milord. All hail George, founder of the order, the original Forever Knight," he said causing Urian, Enoch, Patrick and the other Forever Knights to kneel before Old George as well while Arukenimon snuck away preparing to find Daisuke and face her in a battle again.

"Let the discord that has divided us be forgotten. From this day forward, the knights of the order stand together as one. Now rise brave knights, for I have been away too long and there is much to be done," Old George said.

Just outside Bellwood Pierce who was wearing an ID mask to look like a normal human was sitting in a car with a girl and he yawned and put his arm around her shoulders. "You are so lame," the girl said with a smile.

"But it's working," Pierce said as he pulled the girl closer and they were about to kiss when a light was shone on them making them stop.

"Pierce Wheels, I presume," a voice said.

"Look officer we're not doing anything wrong," Pierce said looking behind him and he saw Driscoll standing there and several Forever Knights now wearing the new armour.

"Out of the car," Driscoll said as a knight grabbed him and pulled him out of the car.

"Leave him alone, we weren't doing anything," the girl said with a frown before another knight held up a device and he activated it firing rings of energy at Pierce causing his ID mask to deactivate and fall from his face, when he turned around to look at the girl she screamed and got out of the car and ran off screaming.

"What did you do that for? I really liked her," Pierce said.

"Pierce Wheels your alien presence on Earth's sovereign soil will no longer be tolerated," Driscoll told him.

"Look, I'm a Plumber. I'm allowed to be on Earth." Pierce told him.

"We've lost many comrades because of two of your kind. You won't have any sympathy from us." A Forever Knight said as Pierce created two spines from his hands but before he could attack he was grabbed by three Knights

"What do you want from me?" Pierce demanded.

"It's not what I want. It's what my king wants and he wants all aliens on Earth gone one way or the other! But I will spare your life, if you tell me where Daisuke Motomiya is." Driscoll told him.

"Never!" Pierce replied as Driscoll's hand began sparking with electricity.

"Never is here," he said.

"Vee-Headbutt!" a voice shouted and Driscoll was struck from behind by Veemon who flipped in the air and landed on the hood of the car. "You ok Pierce?" he asked the Plumber who nodded.

"Driscoll, what the hell are you doing?" the Forever Knights and Pierce looked over and saw Daisuke with Glaciem beside her running over. "Pierce is a Plumber, he has a right to be on Earth, now leave him alone before I kick your ass like I did when I was ten," Daisuke said.

"This is none of your business Motomiya, stand down and you will be allowed to live," Driscoll told her.

"Dai these guys have lost it, they're trying to force me to leave Earth and apparently with all the other aliens on Earth as well," Pierce told her and Daisuke frowned.

"And what gives you the right to do such a thing?" she asked Driscoll.

"My king commands it, and since you refuse to let the Forever Knights do their sworn duty you will die along with the alien scum, kill them start with Motomiya's pet and her daughter," Driscoll commanded as Daisuke's hair covered her eyes and she snarled.

"Oh, you did not just threaten my daughter," she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Rath who roared before tapping the Ultimatrix symbol and she transformed into Ultimate Rath. "Glaciem stay back," she growled and her daughter nodded as she ran towards the knights who charged her but they were all severely beaten down and when she was finished the knights were all whimpering in pain as their armour was cracked and blood covered Ultimate Rath's claws. "Do you want some of this!?" she roared at Driscoll who backed away.

"There will be another time and place for our battle Motomiya, keep that in mind," Driscoll said before he fled and Ultimate Rath turned back into Daisuke who panted.

"Mama," Glaciem cooed hugging her leg and she smiled.

"I'm alright, how about you Pierce?" she asked.

"I'm fine, but I think it best if I leave Earth for a while. Until this whole thing blows over," he answered.

"A good idea, contact Max and my father they'll help get you off world to the Plumber academy, you'll be safe there," Daisuke told him and he nodded as the Ultimatrix beeped.

"Daisuke, where are you? We're having trouble with Trumbipulor!" Ben's voice said before he grunted. "I am really hating that earthquake stomp,"

"Sorry Ben I was caught up dealing with some Forever Knights," Daisuke said.

"What are they doing now?" Ben asked. "Never mind explain later, help now!"

"Got it," Daisuke replied as she pulled out her D-3 and it began glowing as did Veemon who jumped off the car.

"Veemon armour digivolve too…Raidramon the Storm of Friendship," he shouted and Daisuke jumped onto her digimon with Glaciem hopping on as well.

"Let's go Raidramon the others need us. Pierce like I said find Max fast," she said as Raidramon ran off and Piece nodded before he got into his car and drove off. Raidramon ran through the streets of Bellwood following the path of destruction until they saw Ben, Gwen, Kevin, Yolei and Shurimon facing Trumbipulor who threw Kevin away with his trunk before tossing a car at Ben and Gwen who jumped off it.

"Blue Thunder!" Raidramon shouted firing a blast of blue electricity at the alien hitting him in the back and he roared in pain as Daisuke flipped off her digimon and turned into NRG in a flash of gold light.

"About time you made it," Kevin shouted to her.

"Sorry I got held up, explain later," she replied, she held her hands up which began glowing red causing the ground beneath Trumbipulor's feet to turn molten and his feet sank into the ground.

"Oh crud," he said before Kevin punched him in the face sending him flying back.

"Excellent shot," Shurimon said as he turned back into Hawkmon.

"Thanks, I've been working on my follow-through," Kevin replied.

"Uh guys he's getting away," Gwen said.

"Not for long," NRG said but before she could stop Trumbipulor from escaping a ship landed in front of him allowing him to leave in his spaceship. "Oh, today is not a good day to tick me off," she said walking to the ship as the door opened and it was revealed that Argit was piloting the ship.

"Amigos, friends…" he said before NRG grabbed him and slammed him against the side of his ship.

"I am in no mood for your games Argit, so whatever you have to say, I advise you say it now," she said quietly and Argit squeaked.

"It's the Forever Knights!" he shouted.

"They are after you and all the other aliens on Earth I know," NRG said.

"You do?" Ben asked her.

"They were trying to force Pierce to leave Earth as well, they would have killed him. Had I not shown up and defeated them. They also are wearing new armour and have new technology…probably from Area 51," she answered.

"That would explain why it vanished it does have a lot of alien technology that could be used to improve their weapons and armour," Yolei said.

"What's our next move?" Kevin asked NRG as she let Argit go.

"We check it out, if the Forever Knights are forcing aliens to leave Earth, there will be evidence of it," Ben said.

"Good plan, I'd rather not face an entire army of new and improved Forever Knights without a plan," Gwen said as NRG turned back into Daisuke and she glared at Argit.

"Get your ship out of the street Argit, and stay out of sight," she told him and he nodded.

"Aye aye captain," he said saluting Daisuke who rolled her eyes and she walked off with the others following her, soon the team were in the Rustbucket with Gwen typing away at a computer.

"Out of the nine hundred and thirty-seven aliens who are on Earth legally…" she said.

"And about a hundred not so legally," Kevin added as Gwen's eyes widened at what she saw on the screen.

"There are only about four hundred and sixty-three whose whereabouts can be confirmed," she said as the team exchanged worried looks.

"So, hundreds of aliens left the planet without telling anyone?" Ben asked.

"Or they didn't leave," Veemon said grimly. Later the team were exploring one of the Forever Knight castles but it was deserted.

"I don't get it, there is nobody here," Yolei said.

"Just like the other castles we checked," Ben said as his eyes glowed with mana as he tried to track the Forever Knights but found no trace of them.

"Perhaps they left the Earth as well," Hawkmon suggested.

"No, the Forever Knights wouldn't do anything like that, they're big Earth firsters or something like that," Kevin said looking around.

"But they left behind this cool stuff," Veemon said as he had a helmet on his head while Glaciem held a sword in her hands making Daisuke giggle and coo.

"Aw you're so cute," she told them making her digimon and daughter blush.

"Dai/Mom!" they whined before they heard a growl and turned to see a giant dragon come to life.

"One of these things again?" Ben asked as the dragon breathed fire at the group.

"I don't remember the last one doing that," Gwen said as she made a dome of mana to protect everyone from the fire, the dragon then slammed its claws down on the dome causing it to crack before shattering and the team moved out of the way.

"Kevin let's try the new move!" Daisuke shouted as she transformed into Lodestar in a flash of golden light, Kevin absorbed metal from a nearby suit of armour and he turned his hands in sharp points and Lodestar held her hands up as Kevin jumped towards the dragon and Lodestar used her powers to send him flying through the dragon creating a hole in its chest and it growled before falling to the ground motionless.

"Now that was cool," Yolei said and Lodestar nodded as she turned back into Daisuke. "But um where's Kevin?" she asked and Daisuke blinked before looking up at the wall to see Kevin hanging from a hole in the wall and he gave her a thumb up and she returned it.

"Friends do not use friends as ammunition," Gwen scolded Daisuke once they were back in the Rustbucket flying as she tended to Kevin who yelped.

"Ow, seriously I'm fine and it worked, didn't it?" he asked her and she frowned slightly.

"Yeah it did. But now we have a problem, we don't know where the Forever Knights went," Ben said and the others nodded.

"Where would you go to find a lot of aliens in one place?" Glaciem asked and Daisuke and Kevin shared a look and nodded and Kevin put in the coordinates and the ship flew off. Several minutes later the team were walking through an alien food market as Ben held his nose in disgust.

"I can't believe this place smells so bad, how did I not notice it before?" he asked.

"We came here when we were twelve, before you discovered personal hygiene," Daisuke said with a smile as her boyfriend pouted.

"Daisuke Motomiya as I live and breathe. How are you?" an old man asked as the group sat at a counter. "And Benjamin Tennyson you were only up to my waist when I saw you last, and young Gwendolyn look at you, such a beautiful young lady," he said with a smile.

"Hey Mr. Baumann," Daisuke said with a smile. "We need to ask you something important, have you seen any Forever Knights around?" she asked.

"No, can't say that I have," Mr. Baumann answered as Gwen looked around.

"Slow day," she pointed out as Glaciem turned intangible and flew off

"It'll pick up tomorrow, Thursday is when the fresh produce comes in, everyone wants a taste of their home," Mr. Baumann said with a smile.

"Mama come look at this," Glaciem shouted and saw her fly out of the wall and they ran behind the counter and inside to see a family of aliens huddled together in fright.

"I think you'd better explain Mr. Baumann," Daisuke said gently and the old man sighed and nodded and a few minutes later the group were sitting at a table as Mr. Baumann served them some tea whole the alien family ate in the small room nearby. "The Forever Knights were here right?" she asked him.

"Yes, the day before yesterday they wanted me to spread the word that Earth was for Earthlings, and that the Forever Knights were going to get rid of any aliens they came across, one way or another," he answered sadly. "They also said they'd be back to check up on me."

"Can things get any worse?" Veemon asked sadly as the others were also upset.

"The delivery of food arrives Thursday?" Daisuke asked and Mr. Baumann nodded.

"Yes. The busiest day of the week, I couldn't stop them if I tried," he said.

"Then the knights will be here too," Daisuke said with a smile. Meanwhile Old George was in a room packing when Driscoll walked into the room.

"What is it Driscoll?" he asked as Driscoll walked into the room.

"The purge continues at pace milord, in fact in a few short hours we expect the largest single gathering of aliens yet," he answered.

"You still question my leadership," Old George said.

"Not at all milord, now that I know who you are, I would follow you to the ends of the Earth, as would any knight of any order," Driscoll said respectfully.

"The days of warring factions has passed, there is only one order. The order of the Forever Knights, you pledge your allegiance to me, yet you still have doubts. You require proof, and you shall have your proof, soon and in abundance." Old George said and Driscoll nodded. "And what of this Daisuke Motomiya you encountered earlier who forced you to flee?" he asked.

"Arukenimon is dealing with her milord, she should be making her move shortly," Driscoll answered with a smirk.

"I advise you to be cautious of this Arukenimon, she may look human but I believe she is not as honourable as you claim," Old George said. A few hours later the sun had risen and Gwen, Kevin, Yolei, Veemon, Hawkmon, Ben, Glaciem and Daisuke were staking out the alien food market waiting for the Forever Knights to attack as a large group of aliens waited for the new delivery of food.

"Well we've got aliens that's for sure, you guys have anything yet?" Gwen asked holding up her Plumber badge as Daisuke stood on a nearby rooftop with Veemon and Glaciem by her side as she looked around with high tech binoculars.

"Nothing on my end," Kevin said as he hid behind a shipping container.

"Same thing here," Ben said as he and Yolei hid around the corner with Hawkmon.

"They must have heard you coming Daisuke," Yolei said with a grin and Daisuke rolled her eyes, she then looked up as the ship arrived and landed in front of the aliens who all cheered and smiled happily. Gwen looked at her Plumber badge as it began beeping and sure enough several Forever Knights ran across a rooftop before jumping down and jumping over the fence and three knights arrived on hover bikes and they began to surround the aliens.

"Hey tin heads over here!" Kevin shouted as he threw a dumpster at one of the knights on their hoverbike and it exploded sending the knight crashing to the ground, he then turned his arm into a blade and began fighting the knights and he took two out before another cut his arm off and kicked him into the delivery ship, he looked at his hand as it regrew and he sighed in relief. "Five fingers, good," he said before rolling out of the way as the same knight tried to attack him again before he was knocked over by mana blast from Gwen.

"Time to fight?" Veemon asked and Daisuke nodded.

"I think not, Spider Thread!" a voice shouted and Daisuke gasped before she tackled her daughter and Veemon to the ground as cables shot towards them and missed.

"Arukenimon!" she shouted glaring at the ultimate digimon who cackled as she stood in her spider form. "Figures you'd be working with the Forever Knights, you always did like people telling you what to do."

"Don't speak to me that way you little brat, I'm being paid good money to kill you for the Forever Knights, and I don't want to be made to look like a joke," she said.

"Aren't you already a joke?" Veemon asked and the ultimate snarled.

"Veemon let's do it," Daisuke said pulling out her D-3 and it glowed blue as did Veemon.

"Veemon digivolve too…Ex-Veemon!" he shouted before he charged Arukenimon and punched her sending her skidding across the rooftop. "You used to be an Ultimate digimon, but now you are flesh and blood you've lost some of your power." The dragon said with a smirk.

"You will regret underestimating me," Arukenimon hissed jumping towards Ex-Veemon who caught her and threw her off the rooftop and she fell to the ground and crashed into one of the machines the Forever Knights were using, she got to her feet just in time to be kicked by Ex-Veemon sending her into the wall of the food market.

"Let's see how these knights like my magnetic personality," Daisuke said as she transformed into Lodestar in a flash of gold light and she jumped to the ground with Glaciem following her. "Glaciem I want you to stay as close to me as you can, don't leave my side," she instructed her daughter who nodded as the knights attacked them, Lodestar held her hands out and threw the knights back.

"We got incoming," Yolei shouted as more knights arrived on hoverbikes. "Aquilamon!" she shouted.

"Blast Rings!" the champion shouted firing rings of energy from his mouth destroying the bikes but the knights jumped off in time.

"Batter up!" Ben shouted as he made a large baseball bat of mana and he swung it sending three knights flying into the ship where they crumbled to the ground out cold.

"V-Laser!" Ex-Veemon shouted firing an X shaped energy blast at Arukenimon who jumped out of the way before she was punched by Kevin sending her flying into another one of the machines causing it to explode. A plasma tank arrived on the scene and fired on the team, Gwen and Ben made a shield of mana to block it but it was shattered as they along with Kevin Yolei and Aquilamon went flying back and laid on the ground injured and Aquilamon turned back into Hawkmon.

"Mama look out!" Glaciem shouted as the tank fired on Lodestar and her but Ex-Veemon grabbed them in his arms and shielded them and he was hit and sent flying carrying his partner and her daughter and he hit the ground and turned back into Veemon who groaned.

The Forever Knights and Arukenimon surrounded them as Driscoll arrived, Lodestar got to her feet and turned into NRG in a flash of gold light. "Give up Motomiya, there is no hope for you or your friends. Admit it, you've lost," Driscoll said.

"That is where you're wrong Driscoll. I challenge you to single combat," she said turning back into Daisuke. "If I win these aliens go free, and you leave the others on Earth alone, forever."

"And when I win Daisuke Motomiya, you and your friends and family will all die," Driscoll said as Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Rath before she tapped the Ultimatrix dial and turned into Ultimate Rath. "That one again, have you no other tricks to show off?" Driscoll asked as he got onto a hover bike and held a lance in his hand.

"Considering how I plan to kick your ass and make you beg for mercy, this one is perfect for the job," Ultimate Rath answered.

"For Earth!" Driscoll shouted speeding towards Ultimate Rath.

"For all the innocents you and the Forever Knights have killed!" she shouted jumping over Driscoll and she grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him off the hover bike as it skidded across the ground and exploded. "Sorry about your stupid horsey, looks like it's off to the glue factory."

"You insufferable little…!" Driscoll shouted charging at Ultimate Rath with an energy sword coming out of his wrists and he swung it at Ultimate Rath who dodged each strike until he got a lucky strike making Ultimate Rath roar in pain and hold her shoulder. "My strength comes from the convictions of my beliefs, and of course my armour." He said punching Ultimate Rath with a fist that was glowing with energy sending her skidding back, he ran towards her but she dodged and picked him up and threw him into a wall before ramming into him shoulder first creating a large crater in the wall.

"It's over Driscoll, yield," Ultimate Rath growled.

"Never…knights!" Driscoll shouted and the Forever Knights aimed their laser lances at the alien prisoners.

"Stop this now!" Ultimate Rath demanded. "Or I swear," she threatened.

"If you and your friends do not leave this planet now and forever, my knights will kill the prisoners where they stand," Driscoll said before Ultimate Rath slammed him against the wall pinning him against it with her hand and she pulled her other fist back with the claws on her hand extending.

"No," she growled punching the wall right next to Driscoll's head making him look at her shocked as he was let go and fell to the ground and Ultimate Rath turned back into Daisuke. "You seem to have forgotten Driscoll, I'm Daisuke Motomiya, wielder of the most powerful device in the universe, I stopped the Highbreed Invasion, I defeated Vilgax in hand to hand combat, and I've defeated the Forever Knights more times than I can count. Here's what is going to happen, you're going to let these aliens go free, you're going to crawl back to wherever you came from, and you're going to stop hunting down aliens. Because if you don't, I swear you will regret it for the rest of your very short lives." She told Driscoll coldly that sent a shiver up everyone's spine.

"Knights…withdraw," Driscoll said reluctantly and the Forever Knights walked away and Arukenimon fled as well. "This is not over Motomiya," he said walking away.

"Yes, it is. But if you serve someone else now and they have a problem with me, tell them that I will be waiting," Daisuke said glaring at Driscoll who didn't look back as he retreated.

Later, he walked into Old George's room and kneeled before him. "Forgive me milord, I have failed you, worse I have broken our code."

"It's not important Driscoll," Old George said and he stood up confused.

"But sir I was defeated in single combat by Motomiya," he said.

"Honour means nothing when fight these alien abominations," Old George interrupted him. "Motomiya at first I believed to be a minor annoyance, but it seems to me that she will be a constant thorn in our side. But we will deal with her later. In the morning, I shall be leaving on a noble quest." He said.

"Quest milord? Where and for what purpose?" Driscoll asked making Old George chuckle.

"You still have doubts, well despite your lack of faith, or perhaps because of it, I want you to rule in my absence," he told Driscoll.

"What would you have us do milord?" Driscoll asked.

"Simply carry out the work of the order as you see fit, but upon my return I ask that the knights be ready," Old George answered.

"Ready for what?" Driscoll asked.

"The battle of a hundred lifetimes," Old George answered cryptically.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	34. Chapter 34

Simian Says

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

On Primus Lunick walked through the forest and he smiled at all the lifeforms that lived there, as he reached the Codon Stream he sat on his knees and took out a small cylinder and placed it into the Codon Stream while he looked at a datapad as he checked the DNA of all the alien species inside until he got a warning when he reached the Arachnichimp DNA. "This is unsettling," he said before pressing a button and Azmuth appeared on the screen.

"What is it Lunick?" the Galvan asked.

"Sorry to trouble you Azmuth but I've detected some sort of degradation in the genetic pattern of the Arachnichimp DNA in the Codon Stream," Lunick answered.

"Send out some Voliticus Biopsis to collect a fresh sample," Azmuth instructed and Lunick nodded as he pressed another button ending the communication with Azmuth and three Voliticus Biopsis flew off to get a new sample of Arachnichimp DNA. However, several hours went by and they didn't return.

"They should have been back by now, I better tell Azmuth," Lunick said before he stopped. "Or maybe I can do this on my own, I was put on Primus so he wouldn't need to worry about everything here." his mind made up he walked off and soon he was in a spaceship heading towards the home planet of the Arachnichimps.

"Now approaching Aranhaschimmia," the ship's computer said and Lunick pressed a few buttons before the ship shook violently as it was fired upon from the planet.

"Why are they attacking me?" he thought holding on to his chair as the ship crashed down on the planet and he was thrown into the wall and he groaned holding his head, he then heard something banging and looked up to see the door ripped off its hinges and he gasped as two DNAliens walking into the ship only this time they had four arms and a monkey like tail.

Meanwhile on Earth, Daisuke, Ben, Veemon, Kevin and Gwen were all at Mr Smoothy with Gwen and Kevin laying on Kevin's car while Daisuke and Ben laid on Daisuke's car with Veemon sitting beside them as they all drank a smoothie. "Mizar, Alcaide, Arcturus," Gwen said pointing at stars in the sky. "Isn't Lewoda near there?" she asked Kevin.

"Nah, it's closer to Denebola," he answered.

"Do you guys realise that it's been two whole days since anyone's tried to kill me, arrest me or ask for me for an autograph?" Daisuke asked.

"Then let me apologise in advance for my timing," a voice behind her and Ben said and they jumped off the car and turned to Simian land on the roof of her car.

"Well. If it isn't the con artist formerly known as prince," Kevin said.

"Simian?" Gwen asked lowering her hands but they still glowed with mana.

"Wait, I can certainly understand your ire," Simian said.

"You lied to us Simian, used us then sold us out to the Highbreed," Daisuke said with a frown.

"And I'm sorry. But things have changed, and now I have no choice but to humbly beg for your help, oh great Daisuke Motomiya, hero to all worlds," Simian said bowing and holding his two upper hands together.

"Oh this is going to be good," Kevin said with a frown and arms crossed.

"The Highbreed weren't exactly pleased when you caught onto my little deception," Simian said.

"You mean when you tried to trick us into taking out the Plumbers communication system so that Earth would be defenceless against the alien invasion?" Veemon asked crossing his arms and Simian chuckled sheepishly.

"Yeah, that's the one. I managed to distract them long enough to escape while also making off with a few certain valuables to compensate me for my troubles, I sold a certain item to a powerful client named Mizaru, a collector of unusual animals honestly I was only trying to make a fair profit I had no idea this would happen," he explained.

"Are you telling me you willingly brought a Xenocyte to your home world and turned it loose on some crime boss?" Ben asked in disbelief.

"I didn't turn it loose, he did. And now the DNAliens are spreading all over and in a few days, there won't be a single unaffected Arachnichimp left on the planet, I…I need your help," Simian said.

"Not buying it. Nobody's that stupid," Kevin said.

"Maybe…but can we take the chance of a whole planet of DNAliens out there?" Daisuke asked.

"It wouldn't hurt to check it out, if he's right we need to do something about it," Gwen said.

"And if it's another con?" Kevin asked her.

"Then you can handle him," Gwen answered and Kevin smirked looking at Simian who gulped when Kevin also cracked his knuckles. Later the team were in the Rustbucket flying towards Aranhaschimmia with Simian's ship in front of them. "Don't lose sight of Simian's ship, I'm picking up some electromagnetic interference," Gwen told Kevin.

"Don't worry I've got all our weapons locked on him in case he tries something," he replied.

"That's not what I meant but ok," Gwen said as Daisuke Ben and Veemon walked into the cockpit.

"We found some of the DNA repair guns we used to cure the DNAliens back on Earth, good thing we kept some of these bad boys around," Ben said holding up one of the weapons with a grin.

"Let's hope we've got enough ammo to cure the whole planet," Daisuke said.

"It's best if we go in cloaked, the DNAliens already have control over the planetary defence grid," Simian said over the intercom and both ships went cloaked and began descending to the planet below and soon they were walking across wooden structures as it snowed.

"Sure gets dark fast around here," Daisuke said as Simian landed in front of the team.

"The forest is always dark beneath the canopy," he informed her.

"Not much heat either," Kevin said rubbing his arms.

"That's not normal, and it never snows here," Simian said rubbing his chin.

"Weather machines, the DNAliens like it cold," Gwen told him.

"Mizaru's palace is this way," Simian said running off and the others followed before the Ultimatrix began beeping.

"Hold up guys, the Ultimatrix is picking up a signal," she said making the others stop and look back at her.

"DNAliens?" Kevin asked her.

"Matrix core detected in range, virgin name Unitrix," the Ultimatrix said and Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Unitrix…Lunick!" she said in worry.

"What's he doing here?" Ben asked with a frown as Veemon grabbed Simian.

"Alright monkey boy spill," he said pulling his fist back ready to punch the Arachnichimp if he didn't answer.

"I don't know, and if it doesn't have anything to do with saving this planet I don't care," he said.

"That's where we differ. Before we go anywhere else we're finding Lunick," Daisuke said running off and the others followed.

"This is a bad idea," Ben mumbled.

"You're not still jealous of him are you Benji?" Kevin asked with a grin.

"Shut up Levin," Ben answered with a frown as they kept running after Daisuke until they stopped on a platform linked by two bridges.

"I don't get it, he's meant to be right here," Daisuke said confused.

"Directions are different in the trees, you're thinking in two dimensions…look out!" Simian shouted tackling Daisuke to the ground when he heard a branch snap and yellow gunk began flying down towards them.

"This is something new," Veemon said as dozens of DNAliens began climbing down the trees.

"Unless you're us," Ben said activating his Exo-Suit.

"Light them up," Daisuke said as she and the others began firing the DNA repair guns at the DNAliens but they had no effect. "Ok why isn't this working?" she asked.

"Because these are set to turn DNAliens back to humans, not turn them back into Arachnichimps," Gwen said tossing her weapon away and she began throwing mana blasts at the DNAliens knocking them off the branches.

"They're still good for one thing," Kevin said absorbing the metal of the weapon he was holding and he charged the DNAliens turning his fists into a spiked ball and hammer and he began hitting the DNAliens as they came at him.

"Ultimatrix, revert DNAliens to Arachnichimps!" Daisuke shouted to the Ultimatrix.

"Insufficient power for this operation." The Ultimatrix replied.

"What? Uh... repair genetic damage to Arachnichimps!" Daisuke tried again.

"Insufficient power for this operation." The Ultimatrix repeated and she groaned.

"Are you kidding me? I miss my old Omnitrix, I'm so going to kill Albedo for building this piece of junk," she grumbled before turning into Terraspin in a flash of gold light. The DNAliens began firing gunk at her as she created a giant tornado blowing several DNAliens away and she landed on the platform.

"Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted jumping and headbutting a DNAlien sending it flying into another one as Simian jumped and kicked two DNAliens down. "Never thought I'd see you helping," he said to the alien.

"Sometimes a chimp gets cornered, what're you gonna do?" he asked before jumping off to continue fighting.

"Parallel signal interference detected. Ultimatrix resetting." The Ultimatrix said as Terraspin groaned.

"Are you kidding? No bars? Cancel! Unreset! I mean - Ultimatrix: Abort Reset - Code 10!" she shouted trying to stop the reset.

"That function is not available," the Ultimatrix said as Terraspin turned back to Daisuke.

"You stupid piece of junk!" she shouted angrily. "Fine, if you won't help time to put these creeps on ice," she said turning into her Cryonite form and she fired beams of ice at the DNAliens.

"They like the cold Daisuke," Ben said as he punched another DNAlien sending it over the side.

"Well the Ultimatrix has decided to go on strike, this is all I've got," Daisuke replied kicking another DNAlien as Lunick jumped over her and Ben and kicked two DNAliens before throwing another off the platform.

"Daisuke!" he said happily. "I'm glad to see you,"

"Same here, but your Unimatrix is interfering with my Ultimatrix and with that happening I can't change," Daisuke said turning back to her human form as Lunick kissed her cheek making her blush.

"Never change," he said with a smile before running off and he jumped across to another bridge and helped Gwen deal with the DNAliens attacking here. "You get Kevin and I'll get Daisuke out of here, we don't have a lot of time," he said running off back to Daisuke, Ben and Veemon. "Time to go," he said grabbing Daisuke and he jumped off the platform and grabbed a vine and swung across to another platform and Ben grabbed Veemon and followed them while Kevin and Gwen ran across mana platforms above them. The DNAliens tried to follow but a giant creature erupted from below destroying a bridge and taking some of the DNAliens with it.

"What was that thing?" Daisuke asked holding onto Lunick's back as Simian joined them.

"Root Shark, all the fighting up here drew its attention and like most predators on this planet they consider Arachnichimps a delicacy, that's why we stick to the trees," he explained. "How is it you fight so much like an Arachnichimp?" he asked Lunick as they landed on another platform.

"Because I'm a Unitrix, I can take on the powers of whatever creatures are near me," Lunick explained.

"Like a living Omnitrix," Simian said scratching his chin.

"Don't get any ideas of trying to sell Lunick, or that Root Shark down there will get a free meal," Daisuke said to him as Kevin and Gwen arrived.

"This way," Lunick said walking off and the others followed him to a small hideout where two Arachnichimps and their child were hiding.

"Lunick thank goodness your back," the male said.

"This is Haplor and his family, and apart from your friend here, he's the only Arachnichimp unaffected by the DNAliens I've seen in days. I came here when I detected discrepancies in the Arachnichimp DNA sample, so I came here to get another sample, almost immediately my ship was shot down, I didn't even have time to grab my equipment before I was brought before Mizaru along with what was left of my ship. He didn't know who I was but he knew the ship was Galvan and decided to hold me for ransom, I had to escape to find a way to prevent the extinction of the entire species. I've been on the run ever since. I found Haplor and his family a short time later and I've been helping them hide and find food but we can't last forever. I need your help Daisuke," he said and Daisuke nodded.

"That's why we're here, but the Ultimatrix isn't working because of you, got any ideas on how to fix it?" she asked and Lunick blinked.

"Actually yeah, Azmuth gave me a one-way subspace connection to Primus to upload DNA samples, I'll shut it off," he said closing his eyes and the Ultimatrix beeped.

"Link to Primus restored all functions available," it said and Daisuke grinned.

"About time this thing began working right again," she said. "So what's the plan?"

"Yeah, the DNA repair guns didn't work when we tried them," Ben said.

"The equipment in my ship can do that, we just need a DNA sample from a pure Arachnichimp for it to work, come on Haplor," Lunick said to the male who looked at his mate and child.

"No. I will be the DNA sample, this mess is partly my fault, you stay with your family," Simian told him.

"Partly your fault?" Veemon asked but Simian ignored him and he left the hideout and the others followed him.

"Be safe you guys," Lunick said to Haplor and his family before he ran to catch up with the others. Soon the group were outside Mizaru's hideout hiding as they looked at the DNAliens standing guard.

"I don't like the looks of those guards," Gwen said.

"Genetic mutation will do that to you," Kevin said.

"Daisuke Motomiya, come forth and face me," they heard Mizaru say as he walked out of his hideout along with several DNAliens. "I know you are here, Haplor told me you were coming," he said as the group saw Haplor, his mate and their child behind Mizaru cowering in fright.

"No," Lunick whispered softly.

"Surrender or watch as Haplor and his family become one with my DNAlien army," Mizaru said as three DNAliens grabbed a Xenocyte from a pool of water nearby and they moved towards Haplor's family.

"Leave them alone!" Daisuke shouted climbing onto the platform and she glared at Mizaru.

"And the rest of you?" he asked as Kevin, Ben, Gwen, Veemon and Lunick climbed up as well.

"Yeah we're here too," Kevin answered with a frown.

"Now let them go!" Gwen demanded and Mizaru smirked.

"What a noble sacrifice, it's a pity that snivelling coward Simian isn't here to witness this, the end of the remainder of our kind," he said as DNAliens began surrounding the team and grabbed them. "After all he is the one who made it all possible, he brought the Xenocyte to me allowing me to gain unlimited power over this entire planet," he then nodded to the DNAliens who placed the Xenocytes on Haplor and his family and they turned into DNAliens.

"We had a deal!" Daisuke shouted in outrage.

"Why would I uphold a bargain with you Daisuke Motomiya, I hold all the power. You have nothing," Mizaru told her and Daisuke growled before turning into Swampfire in a flash of gold light and she threw the DNAliens off her and she threw fireballs at the DNAliens who ran away from the flames as the wooden platform was set on fire. Ben broke free of the DNAliens holding him and he created a bubble of mana around the fire snuffing it out.

"Careful Daisuke, you'll burn the whole forest down," he said.

"Fine then we go green," she said tossing some seeds into the ground which sprouted into vines ensnaring several DNAliens, Kevin, Gwen and Veemon broke free and began fighting the DNAliens as Mizaru pointed at the pond of water and the DNAliens holding Lunick tossed him into the water. "Lunick!" Swampfire shouted running over before Lunick emerged now turned into a DNAliens. "No!" she shouted as Lunick screeched and ran towards her.

"Oh that's not good," Ben said as he punched a DNAlien and kicked another one as Swampfire dodged Lunick's attacks and he cut her arm off with his claws but it regrew and he trapped her in vines.

"Lunick don't let them control you, you're stronger than them!" Swampfire shouted to Lunick trying to break threw to him but he broke out of the vines and pinned her to the ground before he was lifted into the air by more vines. Ben then saw Simian being dragged to the pool holding the Xenocytes and he groaned before running over and he kicked the two DNAliens away and he caught Simian before he fell into the water.

"Thank you," he said and Ben dropped him.

"We only need you for the DNA sample, once we turn everyone back to normal, you're on your own," Ben said with a frown. Lunick broke out of the vines and jumped at Swampfire who ducked and she grabbed him from behind.

"This is either genius, or the worse thing I've ever done in my life," she groaned tapping Lunick in the back of the neck which began glowing and he began to convulse, she then tapped the Ultimatrix dial and fired a powerful blast of energy at him turning him into his Unitrix form and she was turned back into Daisuke. "Lunick," she whispered sadly.

"Ultimatrix recharge depleted, entering recharge mode," the Ultimatrix said flashing red and Daisuke tapping the top of the Unitrix turning it back into Lunick in a flash of green light.

"Genius," Daisuke said and Lunick smiled at her.

"Thank you, Daisuke," he said before running to his ship.

"Clear us a path," Gwen said as she Kevin, Ben and Veemon fought the DNAliens as a swam of Xenocytes attacked them.

"And you say I never take you anywhere," Kevin replied running over to her and kicking the two DNAliens attacking her to the ground allowing her and Simian to run to the ship as Mizaru growled and ran off.

"I'm going after Mizaru," Daisuke said running off with Veemon following his partner while the others stayed by the ship.

"Get in there, Lunick might need your computer smarts to pull this off," Kevin told Gwen who nodded.

"Ok, but if you need me," she said.

"I'll cry like a little girl," Kevin said with a grin as Gwen ran into the ship and shut the door behind her.

"Come on you freaks, we got enough for all of ya," Ben said cracking his knuckles as the DNAliens attacked them.

"You've got yourself a good one there," Lunick said as he and Gwen set of the equipment inside the ship while Simian stood on a pad with strapped into the equipment.

"Sure do," Gwen replied with a blush. "Though he can be a bit rough on the day to day stuff," she said. Meanwhile Daisuke and Veemon ran into Mizaru's lair and looked around.

"You still don't get what you're facing yet do you?" Mizaru's voice echoed around them.

"We've fought your kind before, just another Highbreed slave that doesn't know its masters have been defeated," Veemon said.

"Is that what you think? The Xenocyte Queen tried to control me but I was too strong for it, now I control it, I control all of this!" Mizaru shouted.

"So that makes you what Queen Kong?" Daisuke asked looking around as she saw the Ultimatrix still needed time to recharge.

"It makes me more than DNAlien, more than Mizaru." Mizaru said dropping from the ceiling and Daisuke and Veemon rolled out of the way. "It makes me the sum total of every Arachnichimp on the planet, I am your doom," he said.

"Veemon let's go," Daisuke said holding out her D-3 and it glowed as did Veemon as he digivolved.

"Veemon digivolve too…Ex-Veemon!" he shouted as Daisuke turned into Spidermonkey in a flash of gold light and Mizaru smirked.

"One scrawny chimp and a stupid lizard against the power of this entire world. That's your plan?" he asked with a smirk.

"This was more of a guideline then a plan," Spidermonkey answered jumping onto his back before jumping off as Ex-Veemon punched him sending him skidding back as Spidermonkey jumped off and landed with a smirk.

"You're no match for me, I control the DNAliens through my sheer force of will," Mizaru said.

"Your mother must be very proud," Ex-Veemon said.

"She was one of the first to be transformed," Mizaru replied with a smirk.

"O…kay then," Ex-Veemon said. "V-laser!" he shouted firing an X-shaped energy beam at Mizaru who jumped over the attack and kicked the dragon in the chest sending him crashing into the throne. Spidermonkey tapped the Ultimatrix symbol on her chest and she turned into Ultimate Spidermonkey and she grabbed Mizaru and threw him into a wall before firing a large amount of webbing from her mouth sticking him to the wall.

"Stick around," she said before Mizaru ripped off the webbing and jumped towards her and the two began exchanging punches. Back outside Kevin and Ben were still fighting the DNAliens but were being overwhelmed.

"Gwen help!" Ben shouted.

"Almost done!" Gwen shouted back.

"Shield your eyes this could get messy," Lunick said.

"Messy? Wait I've changed my mind," Simian said before Lunick pulled a switch making Simian screech as electricity coursed through his body and a pulse of energy emerged from the ship and when it hit the DNAliens it turned them all back into Arachnichimps including Mizaru as the Xenocyte jumped off his head and died.

"The cure didn't work," Ex-Veemon said as Ultimate Spidermonkey turned back to Daisuke who smirked.

"Oh, wait that's just how you normally look," she said laughing and Ex-Veemon chuckled as Lunick, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Simian ran inside.

"Daisuke you're alright," Lunick said hugging her as did Ben.

"Of course, I am, hero remember?" she asked them with a smile. Simian walked over to the Xenocyte Queen and was silent before he took a rock and smashed it down onto the Xenocyte killing it and making sure it couldn't take over anyone again. "I might have been wrong about him," she whispered to Ben and Lunick who nodded slightly. They left the palace and walked across the bridge as the other Arachnichimps followed them with Mizaru being the last far behind them.

"DAISUKE MOTOMIYA! You have made a dangerous enemy this day. Mark my words, you have not heard the last of Mizaru!" he shouted before a Root Shark came up from the ground destroying the section of bridge he stood on and ate him and everyone looked on in shock.

"He's dead, we're never seeing him again!" Veemon shouted.

"Veemon who are you talking too?" Daisuke asked and her partner shrugged.

"I don't know, just felt the urge to shout that for some reason," he answered walking off with the others back to the Rustbucket and they left the planet.

"You sure you don't mind taking me back to Primus?" Lunick asked Kevin.

"Nah it's only a few hundred light years out of our way," he answered.

"Or not, Azmuth moved it remember?" Gwen asked him and he groaned.

"That's ok, I can fly," Lunick said with a smile and Kevin frowned.

"Don't mind him he's just cheesed that Simian didn't screw us over…but I still think he's bad news," Daisuke said and the others nodded.

"Wait…what happened to the DNA repair guns?" Gwen asked and everyone looked at each other.

"Oh shit," Daisuke groaned and sure enough Simian sat across from Emperor Milleous and handed him one of the DNA repair guns and he examined it before making a gesture with his hand and an Incursean soldier placed a bag on the table and he slid it across to Simian who looked at the contents and smirked.

"Pleasure doing business with you," he said.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	35. Chapter 35

Greetings from Techadon

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

It was a quiet night in Bellwood until the peace was shattered as a massive rectangular object crash landed in the middle of the city, the object activated and began making noises until it opened and a yellow Techadon robot walked out. Meanwhile at the mini-golf course, Kevin and Gwen were at one hole and Kevin hit his ball with his putter that he created from his hand and he scored a hole in one and he grinned before kissing his hand as it turned back to normal. "I can see you're having fun," Gwen said to her boyfriend as she scribbled the score down on a notepad.

"Nah, fun was the fourteenth hole. Remember that miracle shot I made off Abraham Lincoln's face?" Kevin asked.

"Through Lincoln's face," Gwen corrected him.

"Video or it didn't happen," he replied with a smirk.

"I still say you should be penalised two strokes," Gwen said.

"It's just a game, why are you taking this seriously instead of having fun?" Kevin asked her.

"Because some of us take games kind of seriously," she answered.

"If you two are done, Kevin and I are four strokes up, the last shot is Daisuke's," Ben said walking over before turning to Daisuke who was sitting on a bench looking at the Ultimatrix. "Daisuke, you're up," he said.

"Huh? Oh yeah." She replied getting up and walking over to the next hole with a smile.

"Next up is the Death Hole, there's no way we can lose," Ben said with a grin.

"You do know that with Daisuke there's always a way, right?" Kevin asked and Ben blinked before he groaned. Daisuke set her ball down and smirked before she turned into Brainstorm in a flash of gold light and she began looking at the hole's layout.

"Why this is no more than a straightforward puzzle, I posit that a simple application of physics and angular mechanics should provide a more than adequate solution, or in more colloquial terms…" she said swinging her putter hitting the ball and it went flying bouncing all over the place until it went into the tower above the hole and fell in. "Game over!" she finished raising her putter in victory.

"Hey that's cheating!" Ben shouted.

"That's Daisuke, Benji. You had to expect this," Kevin said with a grin.

"Winning is what I do," Brainstorm said as Ben ran over. "And relax Benjamin, keep in mind that you are a winner in your own right, you have me as a girlfriend," she said and Ben blushed.

"Well…yeah," he mumbled looking away and the others grinned before the ground began shaking.

"Vibrating the course? Hardly sporting, almost as much as driving a ball through the 16th president's proboscis," Brainstorm said.

"We're not doing it," Gwen said before looking behind Brainstorm as the Techadon robot arrived smashing through some rocks. "Techadon!"

"Always good news," Kevin said sarcastically.

"If memory serves me correctly, the last Techadon we encountered had a weakness." Brainstorm said before she turned into Goop in a flash of gold light. She ran towards the Techadon as it fired energy blasts from its fingers hitting her anti-gravity disk sending her flying into the windmill and she splattered over the course.

"This one sure looks a lot tougher than the last one," Ben said donning his Exo-suit and he punched the Techadon several times before it swatted him away into a building and he grunted. Gwen tossed mana discs at the robot as it walked past her but they had no effect on it.

"It's not after us, it's locked onto Daisuke," Kevin explained before he ran towards the mini Tokyo Tower and he absorbed the metal of it before ripping it out of the ground and throwing it like a spear into the Techadon's back destroying it and everyone sighed in relief. A few minutes later Kevin placed a device in the back of his trunk.

"So that's the Techadon's command module, you're going to find out who programmed it to come after me and then sell it on the black-market right?" Daisuke asked with a grin.

"Would it help if I wasn't going to make it sound that greedy?" Kevin answered with a matching grin and the others chuckled.

"Let's go to Mr Smoothy, Kevin let us know what you find with the command module," Daisuke said walking off and Kevin nodded and soon Daisuke, Ben and Gwen were sitting at Mr Smoothy. "Sorry about earlier, I used to play soccer, I'm super competitive," she said to her friends.

"It's not that, it's the way you won everything comes to easily for you, you always win," Gwen told her.

"That's not true…okay I guess it is kind of true," Daisuke replied.

"That summer we spent with Grandpa in the Rust Bucket, even if you didn't take things seriously at times, they would always work out for you in the end I hated that," Gwen said.

"In my defence, I was ten years old at the time having already saved the world twice from MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon. I'm way more mature now," Daisuke replied finishing off her smoothie and tossing it into the bin twenty feet from her and it went in. "Swish," she said making Ben and Gwen laugh.

"Anyway, it took a while but eventually I learned that you do care, more then you should sometimes. You do take things seriously, but you always make things look easy," Gwen said.

"Back when we were kids did you guys ever think we'd be sitting here like this talking and being friends?" Daisuke asked with a smile.

"No way, I always thought Gwen was going to drive me insane," Ben answered.

"I thought the same with you, or you'd make all of us go insane," Gwen said with a smile.

"One time when I was old enough, Grandpa told me he was going to give me the Rustbucket, that I'd have to drive it to school every day, take my date to the prom in it, I was totally convinced," Ben said making Daisuke and Gwen smile.

"I know pranking you was my idea," Gwen said.

"That was you, oh that was so evil, I spent a week stressed out of my mind," Ben said with a smile.

"But I have the last laugh, I'm sixteen with my own sports car and my own bike plus I have a Digimon that is perfect for free transportation though the number of cookies and chocolate he demands is getting ridiculous," Daisuke said. "If you guys want a car so bad, I've got an idea."

"Not the Rustbucket," both cousins replied making her laugh.

"Then I've got nothing…you guys can borrow my car if you want," she suggested making her friend and boyfriend smile as Kevin pulled up beside them.

"Bad news. That was no ordinary Techadon," he said.

"It looks just like the other ones we've fought before, and does it matter we smashed it," Ben replied.

"The other robots were off the shelf, standard battle robots that anybody could buy. The robot we fought tonight was a custom job, created by the Weapon Masters of Techadon. It must have cost a fortune, somebody's put a hit out on you," Kevin said to Daisuke who frowned.

"So what do we do?" she asked him.

"The Techadons will keep coming after you and they will get stronger and stronger with every new robot made, and they won't stop until they destroy you," he answered before the four heard explosions from the carpark and saw a new grey Techadon robot walking through the flames.

"So I take it Goop won't work this time?" Daisuke asked and Kevin nodded.

"Right, each robot learns from the one before it. Meaning they'll have countermeasures for Goop this time," he answered.

"Then how about we use brute force," Daisuke said as she ran towards the Techadon and was engulfed in a flash of gold light and she turned into Rath. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING CUSTOM MADE TECHADON ROBOT, YOU MAY BE BIGGER THEN RATH, BUT RATH IS GOING TO STILL TURN YOU INTO SCRAP METAL, THE BIGGER THEY ARE THE HARDER THEY FALL!" she roared before the Techadon fired an energy blast from its hand sending her flying into the wall of Mr Smoothy. "Oh you're asking for it!" she growled running towards the Techadon robot jumping into the air and she began headbutting it before she was thrown off it, she got to her feet and grabbed a car and used it as a shield as the Techadon began firing rapid energy bullets at the car, it then held up both hands and fired a combined energy wave towards Rath who jumped out of the way as the energy blast destroyed the car and hit Mr Smoothy causing the building to collapse.

"You maniac! You blew it up! Damn you! Damn you all to hell!" Ben shouted falling to his knees and punching the ground dramatically as Rath looked at the Techadon robot and ran towards it before she threw it into the remains of the Mr Smoothy before she jumped into the air and slammed her feet into the robot's torso and she began punching it.

"LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING CUSTOM-MADE TECHADON ROBOT, DESIGNED SPECIFICALLY TO DESTROY ME! YOU CAN HURT ME! YOU CAN HURT THE THINGS I STAND FOR! YOU CAN EVEN HURT MY FEELINGS, IF I HAD ANY! BUT NO ONE, AND I MEAN NO ONE... HURTS...MY BOYFRIENDS FAVOURITE BEVERAGE!" she roared punching the Techadon again but it leaned out of the way and punched her sending her stumbling back and it stood up. "COSMIC CLOTHESLINE!" she shouted hitting the robot which stumbled back. "ANDROMEDA SUPLEX!" she then got behind the robot and threw it behind her.

"Save some for me Daisuke, nobody messes with Mr Smoothy!" Ben shouted putting on his Exo-suit as he ran towards the battle with Kevin and Gwen following him. Rath grabbed the Techadon's arm and forced it to the ground as she applied more pressure, the robot got back to its feet however until Ben jumped on the other arm and Rath managed to rip the arm she was holding off its body. Gwen grabbed the inside of the Techadon with her mana and pulled ripping some parts out and Rath slammed the arm into the robot destroying it.

"And stay down!" she shouted. And several minutes later the team were gathered around the remains of the robot as Kevin took it apart. "You're telling me you couldn't find out who sent them?" Daisuke asked.

"Custom job remember?" Kevin answered holding up a small red cube in his hand.

"Then let's pay a visit to these Weapon Masters of Techadon, they must have records of who they sell these things too," Gwen said.

"It doesn't work that way. Nobody talks to the Weapon Masters, somebody pays a lot of money for a mobile Techadon fabricator, it keeps churning out killer robots until the job is done," Kevin replied tossing the cube to Gwen who caught it.

"So how do we find the fabricator?" Daisuke asked.

"The control console might be broadcasting back to it," Kevin answered.

"You and Kevin get to work on that before another one shows up, Gwen and I are going to find out who set the hit out on you," Ben told Daisuke.

"Never happen, it can't be done," Kevin said as Gwen tossed the cube to Kevin who caught it.

"Can't be done, stupid thing to say," Daisuke said as Gwen and Ben walked off while Kevin smirked. "Unless you're goading them into doing something impossible." Soon she and Kevin were in the car driving through Bellwood searching for the fabricator.

"Picking up a signal, it's up ahead," Kevin said and both saw the fabricator and gasped in shock.

"Whoa that's huge," Daisuke said getting out of the car once it stopped along with Kevin. "I don't see any way in, looks like I'll need to improvise," she said turning into Big Chill in a flash of gold light, she turned intangible and flew towards the fabricator but bounced off it. "I can't phase through it," she said confused as Kevin tried absorbing the material it was made from.

"And I can't absorb it," he said.

"It's indestructible," Big Chill said landing beside him.

"Don't talk like that, you're great at breaking things," Kevin told her before the fabricator began making another Techadon as eight medium sized balls shot out of the machine and began circling them.

"If the stuff doesn't break me first," she said. Meanwhile Ben and Gwen were in the Rustbucket flying through space.

"Need a spaceship no problem, but ask dad for a car, maybe for graduation," Gwen said imitating her father and Ben snickered.

"My dad's the same, good thing I can borrow Daisuke's car whenever I need it," he said as they arrived at the Space Café and disembarked and looked around before they saw Vulkanus at the bar with a drink and both walked over to him.

"Well if it isn't little Gwen and Ben Tennyson, what brings you around these parts?" he asked with a smirk.

"I think you did Vulkanus. Did you hear that someone put a hit out on Daisuke?" Ben asked him.

"Tough break for Motomiya, any clues as to who the perpetrator is? I mean the list of those that want to see your girlfriend dead is awfully long," Vulkanus replied taking another sip of his drink.

"True, but the list of people who hate Daisuke and can also afford a custom made Techadon fabricator is a lot shorter," Ben said.

"Yeah, I am stinking rich," Vulkanus said.

"Call it off," Ben said slamming his fist onto the bar and Vulkanus looked at him and Gwen and frowned.

"Even if I wanted to shut it down I can't. It's auto programmed, it won't stop until Daisuke is gone. You might as well head home and spend some quality time with Daisuke, your last moments with her. As for me, I'm going to just sit here and celebrate." Vulkanus said and Ben frowned.

"Couldn't help but overhear your situation," Ben, Gwen looked to see Argit nearby and he walked over and sat at the bar.

"What do you want Argit?" Gwen asked with a frown.

"Sitting here while the Techadons hunt down Daisuke Motomiya, Vulkanus you are one trusting guy," Argit told Vulkanus.

"What do you mean trusting?" he asked.

"You're missing all the action when Daisuke bites the big one, if she bites it," Argit answered and Vulkanus took the menu Argit was reading and put it down on the bar.

"What do you mean if?" he asked him.

"Let's face it tubby, Daisuke Motomiya has gotten out of her share of impossible situations before," Argit answered.

"This is none of your business so why don't you just butt out?" Ben asked with a frown.

"I'm just saying that if I spent that amount of dough I'd want to see if I got what I paid for. But you know, that is just what I would do," Argit answered with a smirk as he went back to reading his menu.

"You're right, I need to see it," Vulkanus said.

"Yeah make sure," Argit replied.

"Yeah make sure that I got my money's worth and that Motomiya is dead," Vulkanus said walking off and Ben and Gwen looked at him before turning back to Argit who smirked.

"You two are naturals at this, have you ever thought about a career in the fast paced, high salary world of the con artist?" he asked as Ben took out some gems and tossed them to him.

"Thanks for the help Argit, but this was a one-time thing.," he said.

"Anytime Tennyson," Argit replied looking at the gems as Ben and Gwen walked off back to the Rustbucket. Meanwhile back on Earth, Kevin and Big Chill were still surrounded by the orbs as they rammed into them making them yell in pain.

"Don't let them touch you," Big Chill said as Kevin ran towards a lamppost.

"I'll do something better," he said absorbing the metal from it before he ripped it out of the ground and swung it at the orbs sending them flying as the fabricator opened and a new silver Techadon emerged.

"New Techadon, more powerful than the other ones we've fought before, and none of my previous aliens I've used will work this time around, am I forgetting anything?" Big Chill asked Kevin who shrugged.

"Probably and it's going to be very bad for us," he answered running towards the Techadon with the lamppost in his arms and he jumped and swung the post but it was caught by the Techadon who punched Kevin to the ground and then sent him flying with the lamppost sending him crashing into a building. Big Chill turned intangible and flew towards the Techadon but it grabbed her even though she was intangible and it swung the post hitting her knocking her to the ground.

"Oh, my hea-whoa!" she shouted as the Techadon punched her creating a shockwave and a cloud of dust, once it cleared there was just a crater and no Big Chill but she flew out of the ground behind the Techadon unharmed. "Good thing I can still phase through the ground," she said. The Techadon fired a rocket from its arm and Big Chill flew off as it chased her through the sky, she flew out of the way as they neared a carpark complex and the rocket exploded causing damage to the structure and chunks of rock fell to the street below and Kevin saw one bystander about to be crushed by a large chunk of rubble and he pushed him out of the way. "Need to cool things off," Big Chill said tapping the Ultimatrix dial and she transformed into Ultimate Big Chill and she breathed a stream of fire at the debris falling and she froze it to the building. "Too many bystanders need to lure it away. Hey Techadon, you want me? Come and get me!" she shouted flying off and the Techadon followed her shooting laser blasts at her as they went.

Ultimate Big Chill flew behind some buildings and nodded. "Safe and deserted, just what I was looking for," she said before flying over another rocket fired by the Techadon. "Well it is deserted at least." She was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Echo Echo before she created many copies of herself and surrounded the Techadon, it spun around firing rockets at them all but they created sonic screams destroying the rockets, the Techadon stomped its foot on the ground making Echo Echo and her copies stumble before they all began to get hit by lasers fired from the Techadon's fingers.

"Ha, best seat in the house. It's over Motomiya, you can't win. Give up now while you still have some dignity," Vulkanus shouted from the rooftop he was now sitting on.

"You're talking to me about dignity?" one Echo Echo asked before a second was thrown into her sending both flying.

"This is going to be so cool, when this is all over I'm celebrating right. I'm throwing a riot!" Vulkanus cheered as Kevin arrived on the scene followed by Ben and Gwen.'

"How are we doing?" Ben asked him.

"We're still alive so far but it's not going to be that way for long unless we can find a way to stop those things. Who sent the Techadons after Daisuke?" Kevin asked before Ben and Gwen pointed to Vulkanus who was laughing as he watched the battle.

"Boo, weak sauce Motomiya, weak sauce!" he jeered.

"It's locked onto Daisuke try to get between them," Kevin said running off with Ben and Gwen following, Kevin absorbed the metal from a dumpster truck as Ben and Gwen threw mana discs at the Techadon which raised its hand to block them, Kevin jumped and tried to hit the robot but it blocked and kicked him into the building Vulkanus was sitting on. The robot fired a laser at Kevin but Gwen blocked it with a dome of mana before the robot fired a rocket at the dome but it was deflected off the dome and behind them blowing a hole in the building triggering all the alarms of the cars inside.

"Oh come on," Gwen groaned in frustration. Echo Echo and her copies tapped the Ultimatrix dial and they all unified into one and transformed into Ultimate Echo Echo, she sent out the discs on her arms and they flew around the Techadon as it fired laser beams at the discs trying to hit them.

"Any idea on how to beat it?" she asked running over to Kevin, Gwen and Ben.

"No and even if I did another one will be created. They're just going to keep coming and coming," Gwen said.

"The good news is that once you're toast I'll punch Vulkanus in that ugly face of his for ya," Kevin said punching his fist into his palm.

"That's not reassuring. We need a plan. Wait how does the Techadon keep finding me?" Ultimate Echo Echo asked him.

"Visual lock," Kevin answered.

"But not my face, I keep changing forms…wait a minute I've got it," Ultimate Echo Echo said before turning back to Daisuke in a flash of gold light and she took her jacket and wrapped it around the Ultimatrix. "It was tracking me through this and if it can't see it, I can't be attacked by it," she said with a grin.

"Nice work," Ben said with a smile as the Techadon began looking around for Daisuke. "Hey Kevin, you still have your old ID mask?" he asked and Kevin nodded.

"No don't just stand there! She's right there, Motomiya is right there!" Vulkanus shouted throwing a rock at the Techadon but it bounced off its head. He then saw Daisuke, Gwen, Ben and Kevin running up to the rooftop. "You have got to be kidding!"

"You don't look happy to see me," Daisuke said with a grin.

"Argh how did you do it!?" Vulkanus asked her.

"Techadons are killers, but they're not exactly known for their smarts. What did you expect?" Kevin asked as Vulkanus growled.

"I spent enough money on that thing to buy a small solar system. What did I expect? I don't know I kind of expected it to I don't know destroy you," he said.

"Maybe you should go back and demand a refund," Gwen suggested with a smirk.

"Don't tell me what to do," Vulkanus shouted at her.

"Or what you'll send a Techadon after me?" she asked and Kevin smirked.

"Burn," he said and Gwen smiled at him.

"This isn't over, not by a long shot," Vulkanus said walking to the ladder.

"You know where to find me," Daisuke said walking over and she placed her hand on his back placing the ID mask on him. "No hard feelings, right?" she asked.

"Get your hands off me!" Vulkanus shouted pushing her hand off him as the ID mask turned into the Ultimatrix symbol causing the Techadon to look at him. "What are you looking at me for?" he asked before he glared at Daisuke. "What did you do!?" he shouted.

"Tag you're it," Daisuke replied with a grin as the Techadon fired a rocket at Vulkanus blowing him onto the rooftop in front of Daisuke and her friends and the Techadon jumped up and stood over him.

"Motomiya, I wish I could hate you to death!" Vulkanus shouted flying off with his rocket boots and the Techadon followed him.

"We got very lucky," Kevin said as Daisuke removed her jacket from her wrist.

"I know. But at least we're alive, now come on who is up for another round of mini-golf?" she asked her friends before tossing her keys to Gwen. "You drive," she told her friend who smiled and they left the roof and headed back to the mini-gold course.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	36. Chapter 36

The Flame Keepers Circle

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Step right up and see the hideous creature from the deep, that is if you dare," a man said standing behind a podium in front of a tent at the local carnival as people walked past him.

"Come on let's go see," a man said to a blond-haired girl beside him.

"It's late and I don't want to see another weirdo in a rubber suit," the girl said walking off before both heard growling coming from the tent.

"One peek isn't going to hurt," the man said with a grin as both walked to the tent and were about to walk inside when the man who by the podium tapped the girl on the shoulder making her shriek as both turned to face him.

"Ticket please," he said holding his hand. "It's five dollars extra."

"That's ok, we were just leaving," the blonde said walking off only to bump into someone who was carrying flyers. "Oh sorry," she apologised but the man smiled calmly.

"No harm, here take one," he said handing her a flyer and she looked at it. "It could change your life." He bent down and began gathering the flyers as the couple walked off, he looked into the tent before he walked inside and saw a large tank and he gasped. "It's not possible…it is…it's you."

"Five bucks pal," the man said pushing him out of the tent and closing it. Soon the carnival was closed and it was raining with thunder booming and lightning streaking across the night sky. "Huh, who is there?" the man asked as he stopped working on the tank when he noticed the tent slightly open. "The carnival's closed, you hear me?" he asked looking outside, seeing nobody he turned around and saw two figures illuminated by the lighting.

"We are the Esoterica, and tonight we stand here as liberators," one of the figures said.

"No, you stand here trespassing," the man said swinging his wrench but the two Esoterica vanished, he hears something and turned to see them on his left and he was punched and knocked out cold. The two Esoterica opened the tent allowing a third man wearing a red and gold cloak with a hook to walk into the tent.

"it is as I said, he has returned to us." one Esoterica said removing his helmet to reveal the man from before and the one in the hood smiled and walked towards the tank.

"Then this is indeed a most historic day. The day that marks the return of Diagon, the knowledge bringer," he said looking up at the creature inside which growled.

The next day Daisuke, TK and Kari were in an office building. "The Flame Keepers Circle?" Daisuke asked scratching her head.

"Yep, I can't believe it took so long to convince you guys to come check this out," Kari said with a smile.

"Yeah…I am completely disinterested in touring an office building, it is a puzzler." TK said looking at Daisuke who shrugged.

"Anyway, you're here and I'm glad. This place really makes me feel like I'm making a difference you know?" Kari asked walking off with her friends following.

"Weren't we making a difference as Digidestined long before this place showed up?" TK asked but Kari ignored his question as she called for the elevator. "And this is a swanky setup, what is it they do for money again?"

"They take donations," Kari answered walking into the elevator.

"I know Argit would love this place," Daisuke said following her into the elevator with TK beside her. "So, you're saying these guys just approached you one day as you were practicing tennis with Sora?" she asked and Kari nodded.

"They were really excited to get me on board, since I'm from another country I can help raise awareness for their organisation." She answered.

"That or it's because you are friends with the Daisuke Motomiya," TK said making her glare at him slightly.

"Not everything is about Daisuke, did you ever think about that?" she asked as the elevator stopped.

"Well it's true," he answered and Daisuke rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Daisuke Motomiya, what an honour it is to finally meet you, and to have a celebrity of your stature visiting our meagre offices." A man in a suit said walking towards them with a smile holding his hand out and TK winked at Kari who frowned.

"Daisuke this is Conduit Edwards," Kari introduced the man as Daisuke shook his hand.

"Conduit?" Daisuke asked.

"A title that I have the honour of holding," Edwards answered.

"It means he knows all about the aliens," Kari explained.

"Right," Daisuke said. "Does he know about the you know?" she asked.

"The Digimon? Oh sure I told him about them when I first met him," Kari answered and Daisuke and TK blinked.

"Oh…that's great," Daisuke said with a nervous smile as TK walked past them and looked at the symbol on the wall.

"The Flame Keepers Circle huh?" he asked Edwards who chuckled.

"That's just a symbol of what flame represents, knowledge," he answered walking towards the symbol. "Fire, the wheel, the calendar, metallurgy. Milestones in human ingenuity and invention, or were they?" he asked.

"The Flame Keepers Circle believes that thousands of years ago mankind was visited by benevolent aliens who gave us the beginnings of technology," Kari explained.

"Benevolent? I guess anything is possible," Daisuke said as Edwards placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Daisuke, you of all people appreciate that we are not alone in this universe," he said.

"Which aliens are we talking about though? I've met a lot of them and not all of them are nice," Daisuke replied.

"We are only speaking of one alien. The knowledge bringer, his name is Diagon." Edwards said walking off and the three Digidestined followed him. "Diagon promised that he would return to Earth someday, with the technology needed to save mankind from war, famine, disease to make the world a utopia." He explained.

"And the Flame Keepers Circle are the welcoming committee," Daisuke said with a smile.

"In the meantime, the Flame Keepers Circle dedicate their resources into using modern technology to help the less fortunate, things like modernising schools and medical facilities in underprivileged countries," Kari said with a smile.

"It's a shame that after all this time he hasn't made it back, hasn't it occurred to you that he might be…dead?" TK asked Edwards.

"I can personally assure you that he's alive," Edwards answered.

"How can you be so sure?" Daisuke asked as TK began pulling back a curtain on the side of the room.

"As a conduit, I am privy to secret knowledge," Edwards answered as what was behind the curtain was revealed as a large stone door with a strange creature on it.

"Like whatever's behind this door?" TK asked.

"For example, now if you don't mind, this way please," Edwards said walking off and Kari followed with Daisuke and TK sharing a look before following as well.

"That's conduit's chamber, it's private," Kari told them as they left the room.

"The room where he keeps the donations he bilks out of suckers," TK whispered to Daisuke who looked back at the door with narrowed eyes.

"I understand that it is in man's nature to be sceptical, but trust me when I say Diagon is coming. A new age of mankind is about to begin. I'd love to bring _the _Daisuke Motomiya on board with our cause," Edwards said.

"I'll gladly join up," Daisuke said with a smile making TK look at her with wide eyes.

"Excellent, there will be a meeting tonight," Edwards said.

"What about you, TK?" Kari asked her boyfriend who smiled nervously.

Meanwhile outside the building Yolei, Ben, Kevin and the digimon were waiting for Daisuke, TK and Kari to leave the building "Kind of suspicious that there was a break in at a carnival the night before Kari gave Dai and TK invitations to her new club." Yolei said with her arms crossed.

"Why is that suspicious?" Hawkmon asked.

"Because we've never heard about this new organization until today." Yolei answered her partner.

"It's probably just a coincidence," Ben said before he saw Daisuke, TK and Kari who looked angry walking out of the building towards them. "How'd it go?" he asked.

"Can you believe that my own boyfriend was the only one disrespectful?!" Kari shouted glaring at TK.

"Kari, it was an accident, sometimes I laugh in awkward situations," TK said as Kari glared at him.

"You're a terrible boyfriend," she told him and TK began laughing nervously and this only angered her further until he shut up. "I'm not talking to you." She said looking away from TK.

"Look, TK. It might sound unbelievable at first but this all sounds very interesting. I'm interested in alien technology bringing peace to the world." Daisuke said making everyone look at her as Kari smiled before she leaned in close to TK. "Don't worry. I'm only pretending to find out more about this organization." She whispered to him.

"Got it." He whispered back.

"See?! Dai agrees with me." Kari said.

"In TK's defense, you're way too smart to be buying into whatever junk they told you." Kevin said and Kari glared at him.

"Which junk is that, Kevin? The using technology to help people junk? Or maybe the modernizing of hospitals and schools junk? So, what is it, the existence of aliens? Need I remind you that you've seen Dai transform into countless aliens?!" Kevin wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Even if Diagon is real, it still wouldn't be right to use his technology to change the world." TK said

"TK's right. The Plumbers have rules that goes against what that organization is about. Not to mention that you're part of the Plumbers as well. You're pretty much going against what the Plumbers stand for if you believe this whole Diagon nonsense." Ben told Kari.

"And if you've been in this organization for a while now, how come we've only known about it today?" Yolei asked her friend.

"Because I thought today would be a good time to tell you!" Kari answered.

"So, you said that there would be meeting today, right?" TK asked her

"Just forget it, TK. I just need some space from you right now. I'll see you at the meeting, Dai." Kari answered looking at Daisuke as she picked up Gatomon in her arms.

"Are you going to bring Gatomon?" she asked and Kari nodded.

"Of course. You should bring Veemon with you as well." She said before walking off. Later that night the group were outside Burger Shack eating some food as TK was grumbling to himself in between bites.

"Want to talk about it?" Daisuke asked her friend.

"Talk about what?" he asked.

"The Kari thing," she answered.

"She's working for some crooked organization and she can't even see it," TK said with a frown.

"Come on TK give Kari a chance, she's not an idiot," Gwen told him gently.

"True but that doesn't mean she can't get in over her head," TK said.

"With a charity group? What's the problem?" Gwen asked.

"That guy we talked to, he reminds me of a used car salesmen. Kari's heart might be in the right place but I'm worried," TK answered.

"Even if these guys are legit. Their mission goes against Plumber rules and interstellar law." Kevin said.

"You really think these guys have access to alien tech?" Yolei asked.

"Doubt it. Smells like a multi-level marketing scam, get your suckers to get more suckers," Kevin answered.

"You're right. That conduit guy wouldn't know alien tech even if he was staring right at it," Daisuke said as everyone's Plumber Badges began beeping and flashing.

"Speaking of alien tech, we've got a lead on that stolen Plumber ship," Gwen said.

"Stolen plumber ship?" TK asked.

"Uncle Max called while you were getting your fries with a side of sulk," Daisuke answered and TK pouted.

"It was hijacked while doing a routine patrol of this quadrant, what do you say we skip desert and kick some hijacker butt," Kevin said tossing his burger wrapped into the bin.

"I need to be going. I've got to get ready for that meeting," Daisuke said winking at Yolei and TK who understood the gesture.

"And I'm going with TK so he can apologize to Kari," Yolei said.

"Gotcha," Ben said as he, Gwen and Kevin left to hunt down the stolen Plumber ship.

"Here's the plan. I'll go Ditto and create a clone to attend the meeting. Once it's over, I'll go Chamalien and the three of us can go invisible with our Digimon and infiltrate the building," Daisuke said.

"How are me and Yolei going to be invisible with the Digimon?" TK asked as Yolei held up some of her invisibility wristwatches.

"We can use some invisibility wristwatches. I used one to save Jimmy and the others from that Plant Monster. But why aren't we informing the rest of the team about this?" she asked.

"Because they already got enough on their hands with that stolen Plumber ship." Daisuke answered and her friends nodded and they headed to the building. Soon Daisuke, TK, Yolei and the digimon were outside the building hiding as Daisuke's clone was speaking with Kari and Edwards. Daisuke turned into Chamalien in a flash of gold light and turned invisible and walked off with the others following activating their invisibility wristwatches.

"Thank you for attending Daisuke, we gained many new followers now that the great Daisuke Motomiya is part of our organization," Edwards said shaking the clone's hand.

"Happy to help, I can't wait for the wonderful day when the world is changed for the better," the clone said as the real Daisuke with TK, Yolei and the digimon snuck past and entered the building and headed into the elevator.

"I can't believe so many people are believing this crap," TK grumbled as the lift began moving up.

"Quiet. The watches make us invisibly not silent," Yolei hissed. The elevator soon stopped on the floor and they ran out into the circular room and Chamalien turned back into Daisuke in a flash of gold light and the others turned visible again, Daisuke ran to the stone door and pushed it open slowly and she walked inside along with the others.

"I was wondering when you would find me…Daisuke Motomiya," the creature inside the tank said and Daisuke gasped to see the creature was Vilgax in his true form.

"Vilgax," she said in shock.

"These days I am called the Diagon," Vilgax said making Daisuke frown.

"I don't care who these people call you, I know the truth." She said.

"But how can that be? I can see your tiny human brain, struggling to comprehend the impossible," Vilgax said.

"Vilgax, the conqueror of ten worlds. The most dangerous enemy I've ever faced, living in a fish tank in the VIP room with a bunch of people who believe Santa drives a UFO, it's a mystery alright," Daisuke said with a smirk.

"I should've been dead, our last battle, the terrible explosion. But just as you survived so too did I, lost to the sea. I was too weak to revert to my normal form and eventually washed up on shore. And was sold to a travelling carnival, despite the indignity of my situation it did provide me with food, shelter, and time to regain my strength. Recently I was liberated by these buffoons, the Esoterica." Vilgax explained.

"The Flame Keepers Circle. And this Diagon they worship just so happens to be a space squid too," Daisuke said.

"A most fortuitous coincidence. Wouldn't you agree?" Vilgax asked her.

"So now you're a prophecy made to order. Their old alien pal finally making his long-awaited return," Daisuke said.

"All hail Diagon. They'd do anything for me, why they just acquired for me a class seven interstellar ship." Vilgax said.

"What're you going to do with it?" Daisuke asked him.

"My followers think I will use it to collect some glorious alien tech stashed on a nearby moon. Instead I will find Psyphon, regain my lost powers and return home to rule my empire," Vilgax said rising up in the tank sending some water down to the Digidestined and their partners as they backed up.

"You have no empire Vilgax, it was destroyed when everyone found out you were dead," Daisuke said as Vilgax roared in outrage. "You know what they say when the cat's away the mice will play."

"No matter. I'll simply rebuild it right after I break free of this prison!" Vilgax told her.

"You won't get that chance. I want you to understand something, Vilgax. Although my distaste for you is large, what I'm about to do isn't personal." TK said.

"What are you talking about?" Vilgax asked as TK took off his hat and dropped it.

"If I learned anything from being a Plumber these last few weeks, it's that everything in the universe have specific characteristics that make them what they are. For example, "A" is "A". And no matter what universe he calls home, Vilgax will always be Vilgax." He said taking out a cylinder from his pocket and it expanded into a Plumber rifle. "If I'm going to prevent time and space from being destroyed, then you're going to have to die before you can rise to power again."

"You're really going to kill me and disobey Plumber standards?!" Vilgax asked him as Daisuke and Yolei watched in shock.

"Considering how much trouble you've caused, I'm actually going to do them a favor." TK said.

"Good point. But sadly, killing me isn't really an option for you right now." Vilgax said and TK pulled the trigger before Daisuke and Yolei tackled him causing the laser blast to miss the tank.

"TK stop, this isn't the right way," Daisuke told him.

"I'm trying to stop him from killing everyone you love Daisuke," TK said and Daisuke blinked. "We all know about that other you, the one from the worst possible future for you."

"Millennia…you're trying to stop me from turning into her?" Daisuke whispered and TK nodded and she hugged him gently. "Thank you, but I will never become her," she reassured him.

"True, because you won't be alive to become anything. Guards these intruders are enemies of Diagon," Vilgax said causing two Esoterica to run towards the room but Yolei shut the door in front of them. "You cannot stop the servants of Diagon with mere doors." Daisuke, TK, Yolei and the digimon saw the Esoterica phase into the room.

"I know this looks bad but that's not Diagon, his name is Vilgax and…" Daisuke tried to explain before she was punched in the face sending her to the ground and she frowned. "Ok, that's it," she said turning into her Cryonite form. She fired a beam of ice at one Esoterica freezing it just as it began to phase out of the dimension, however she was punched by another and rolled across the ground.

"Bewildering, isn't it?" Vilgax mocked as Daisuke jumped to her feet, Yolei tossed exploding boomerangs at the Esoterica but they phased out of the dimension and kicked her from behind.

"Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted jumping towards one Esoterica but he missed and the Esoterica appeared behind him but was punched by TK before he was kicked back by another Esoterica.

"If these guys aren't playing by the rules then neither will I," Daisuke said turning back to her human form and she turned into Big Chill in a flash of gold light before she turned into Ultimate Big Chill by tapping the Ultimatrix dial and she breathed a large stream of fire around the room freezing the Esoterica as they tried to escape through dimensions.

"That's enough Motomiya," she and the others looked to see Edwards walk towards them dragging Kari along with him. "Stop this now or I might lose your friend between dimensions," he said as another Esoterica emerged and began pulling Kari into the other dimension.

"Kari!" TK and Yolei shouted.

"Alright you win," Ultimate Big Chill said turning back into Daisuke and she landed on the floor gently. "I did what you asked, now let her go." She said only to her and the others shock, Kari removed Edwards' hand and walked towards them.

"Guys it's ok, he wasn't really going to hurt me," she said.

"That's right, she wasn't my hostage. She was my accomplice," Edwards told them.

"Kari what are you saying?" TK asked as Kari hugged him.

"It was the only way I could get Big Chill to chill out," she answered.

"You're fighting on the wrong side here, these people are dangerous," TK told her looking into her eyes. "You don't understand."

"You're the one missing it, we don't need to fight. The stories were real, Diagon is back and he's going to use the technology he brings to heal the world," Kari said walking to the tank holding Vilgax before Daisuke grabbed her and pulled her away.

"Get away from him Kari," she said to her friend.

"He's not going to hurt me. He's about to bring about a new golden age for humanity. No sickness, no war, don't you see?" Kari asked.

"She sees all too well child, she sees a world where she will no longer be special. A healthy, safe world where she is no longer needed," Vilgax said.

"That is the real reason she stands in our way," Edwards told Kari who looked at him.

"Daisuke isn't like that, if you just let me explain it to her and the others," she said before Daisuke grabbed her shoulder gently.

"This isn't about me or the others at all. Even if Diagon was real, using alien technology to accelerate a planet's natural development won't bring utopia, it'll bring disaster. It's happened before, why do you think the Plumbers have those laws?" she asked her friend. "And that's not even the point. Because that's not Diagon," she said pointing to Vilgax. "His name is Vilgax and he's not a hero. He's a selfish evil warlord whose using you, and if you let him get in a ship he's going to fly off and start an interstellar civil war."

"That's Vilgax? You're telling the truth?" Kari asked looking at Daisuke and her friends.

"Mostly, apart from the ship flying off part," everyone looked to see Kevin, Gwen and Ben walking into the room. "That ship isn't going anywhere without its pulse core," Kevin said holding up the pulse core in his hand before he smashed it in his hand.

"How can this be?" Vilgax demanded.

"We had just tracked down a stolen Plumber ship when Daisuke opened a communications link so we could hear what was going on," Gwen said.

"Which resulted in Kevin's modification to the pulse core," Ben said.

"These infidels must not be allowed to interfere with Earth's glorious rebirth!" Vilgax shouted as more Esoterica appeared and began attacking them.

"Watch it, these guys can move through dimensions," Daisuke warned as she kicked an Esoterica in the head before flipping back.

"Got it," Ben said as he threw mana discs at the Esoterica before he was tripped by one coming out of the floor.

"You could have been one of us, you could have saved the world," Edwards said appearing in front of Kari and TK.

"The world needs saving alright, from creeps like you," Kari said as TK tackled her to the ground as Vilgax tried to hit them with one of his tentacles.

"Enough, destroy the girl. Destroy Daisuke Motomiya!" he commanded as the Esoterica began surrounding the team.

"Just so you know, I'm taking this personal," Daisuke said as she turned into Echo Echo in a flash of gold light and she made several copies of herself and she began creating sonic screams making everyone hold their heads as Vilgax groaned in pain.

"I hate when she does this!" Kari shouted.

"What?" Yolei asked unable to hear her. The glass tank holding Vilgax began cracking and the pipes began bursting until the tank shattered creating a wave of water which washed the team out of the room as the door shut behind them, Echo Echo turned back into Daisuke and she ran to the door but it wouldn't open.

"Vilgax, I'll be keeping an eye on you. There is no way I'm letting you get off the Earth," Daisuke said.

"So, you'd better keep your nose clean," Kevin said.

"Or we'll be back," Gwen said.

"Does he even have a nose?" Ben asked as the team left the building.

"I was wrong about Vilgax, but you're wrong about keeping alien technology out of the hands of the people it could help," Kari said as TK had his arm around her waist.

"We can always talk about it more over dinner," TK said and Kari nodded.

"Okay, but no seafood," she said and the others smiled. The next morning the Esoterica were still rebuilding the tank holding Vilgax who was now inside it.

"Do you think Motomiya was right? About this not being Diagon?" one Esoterica asked Edwards.

"We are the Flame Keepers Circle, we do not doubt," he answered with a frown. "We'll find you another ship and soon the non-believers will see just how Diagon the knowledge bringer changes our world for the better," Edwards said to Vilgax.

"Yes. Once I am done with this planet, you won't even recognize it," he promised.

The end of the chapter


	37. Chapter 37

Double or Nothing

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"You gonna eat that?" Ben asked Gwen as they, Kevin, Yolei and Hawkmon sat at a table in Burger Shack. Gwen looked at him before pushing her chilli fries over to him and he smiled and began eating. They heard the bell on the door ring as Daisuke walked in with Veemon.

"Where have you been?" Gwen asked as they sat beside Ben.

"I got stopped by some fans who wanted my autograph," Daisuke answered taking some of Ben's chill fries and she ate them.

"Hey," he whined as Daisuke giggled and kissed him on the lips.

"Only you two would kiss each other even with your breath smelling like chill fries," Yolei said in disgust and her digimon nodded. Kevin looked at the TV that was in the corner and his eyes widened.

"Hey, we got a problem," he said pointing to the TV and everyone looked at the TV.

"Experience the excitement, share the adventure, feel the power, see the world's greatest hero at a stage near you, it's Dai 10 Live," a man on the TV said as Swampfire, Big Chill and Humungousaur appeared on the screen followed by someone who looked perfectly like Daisuke who smiled and winked at the camera.

"Wow your own TV show," Veemon said in awe before noticing Daisuke's jaw was wide open and her eyes were wide in shock. A few minutes later the team were in the Rustbucket flying over Bellwood as Daisuke paced back and forth while the others watched her.

"I'm telling you it's just wrong," she said.

"Pretending you be you on a stage show for money. Sure is, unless they pay you," Kevin told her.

"That's not the point Kevin, shouldn't there be like laws or something against this. Facial copyright or something?" Daisuke asked as Gwen typed away at the console in front of her.

"According to their website this show sells out everywhere it plays. People are driving miles to see you," she answered.

"Kind of sounds like a compliment," Kevin said.

"A compliment, someone is pretending to be my girlfriend, that's just weird," Ben said as everyone sweatdropped.

"Okay…nice work on the priorities," Yolei told him. The Rustbucket arrived at the arena where Dai 10 Live was premiering and landed in the carpark setting off several car alarms, the team rushed to the building and saw a man in front of the doors.

"Has it started yet?" Kevin asked him.

"No, however we've just closed the doors. May I see your tickets?" the man asked holding his hand out.

"Hello," Daisuke said pushing Kevin out of the way and pointing to her face before Gwen pushed her gently to the side.

"Don't mind her, she's had a long flight. We'll take five please," she said holding out some money.

"I'm sorry but that's impossible. It's sold out," the man said before Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of light and she turned into Armodrillo and towered over the man and she snarled making him shake in terror. "Please go right in," He stuttered nervously.

"That was a bit uncalled for," Yolei said as they walked into building as Hawkmon and Veemon had turned back into Poromon and Demi-Veemon making them easier to blend in and were being carried by Daisuke and Yolei.

"It got us, inside didn't it?" Daisuke asked her friend and soon the group were sitting in the front row as the lights dimmed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Nemesis Towers resort and celebrity theatre and tonight's special presentation of Daitraveganza," a voice said as the curtains opened revealing the stage which looked like the moon with a replica of the Earth hanging in the air and a spaceship held by cables descended holding an actor dressed as Vilgax.

"Attention Earthlings, I am Vilgax the conqueror, here on my moon base…on the moon. Surrender or I shall destroy you," the actor said before doing an evil laugh.

"Moon base?" Ben whispered to Daisuke.

"Yeah…I hear it's on the moon," she whispered back.

"Not so fast Vilgax," she and the others looked to see the imposter Daisuke run onto the stage. "Nobody is destroying anything, so says I Daisuke Motomiya," she said and the team looked on in shock while the audience around them applauded and cheered. The actor Vilgax held his hand out and lasers began dancing around the stage, the imposter Daisuke slapped her hand down on a fake Ultimatrix and was covered in a cloud of green smoke and when it cleared a Necrofriggian was floating in the air.

"Time to chill out Vilgax," she said breathing a cloud of ice at the fake Vilgax but it had no effect and the crowd gasped as they saw the imposter Daisuke put into a cage as the real Daisuke's eye twitched and she grit her teeth. "I can't get out."

"This is stupid, I'd never get caught like that," Daisuke whispered.

"Yeah you kind of would," Kevin said earning a punch in the arm from Ben. "Ow," he yelped glaring at Ben.

"You have to admit this is kind of awesome," Yolei said. The fake Vilgax laughed as he now stood on a small fake mountain.

"You are trapped Daisuke Motomiya, you cannot escape," he said.

"Well in that case I'd better call in some help, from the Gwenettes," the imposter Daisuke said before whistling and the fake mountain and cage moved to opposite ends of the stage. Ten women who were dressed exactly like Gwen only with their stomachs showing and short skirts walked onto the stage and struck a pose with violet fireworks behind them.

"Ten Gwens," Kevin said dreamily as Gwen growled.

"That is so wrong," she said and Kevin blinked.

"Uh yeah exactly what I was thinking," he said while Ben, Yolei and Daisuke laughed making Gwen blush in anger and embarrassment. A large prop that looked like a laser rose out of the ground and aimed at the fake Earth and the imposter Daisuke tapped the Ultimatrix again and was covered in a cloud of green smoke and an alien like Humungousaur emerged and roared, she walked to the weapon and ripped it apart and threw it at the fake Vilgax who ducked. Soon the show was finished and the fake Vilgax bowed followed by the imposter Daisuke as the crowd cheered and applauded while the real Daisuke narrowed her eyes.

"Remember before we do anything we find out all the facts," Yolei said as the team walked through the backstage area looking for the imposter Daisuke's dressing room.

"Since when did you become the voice of reason?" Daisuke asked her friend as they stopped outside the dressing room.

"Since you two became theatre critics," Yolei answered.

"I am perfectly calm," Gwen said punching her fist into her palm as her hand glowed with mana and she shook it off. "Okay perfectly calm," she said.

"Right…I'm convinced," Ben said to his cousin. "But Yolei has a point this could just be some fan of yours Daisuke who is only doing this to show how cool you are and you being angry and hurting them might end up with you being sued or worse in jail," he said to Daisuke who frowned but she sighed and nodded slowly.

"I know…let's just confront this imposter already," she said knocking on the door and it was opened by the actor in the Vilgax costume.

"Sorry this is a private…oh," he said removing the mask revealing his face. "The real Daisuke Motomiya?" he asked and she nodded. "Not happy about the show?"

"Some parts of it, I'd like to speak with the producer of the show," she answered.

"She's right inside, I gotta go," the actor said walking off quickly as Daisuke and her friends walked into the room.

"We've got some questions for you," Daisuke told the imposter who smiled and removed the wig revealing white hair.

"Daisuke Motomiya, we meet again," the imposter said as Daisuke's eyes widened.

"Albedo, what're you doing here?" she demanded as Albedo stood up.

"I was about to go out for a chilidog, care to join me my treat," she said with a smile.

"I mean what are you doing with this show?" Daisuke asked with a frown.

"Truth be told I am making the best of a bad situation. Thanks to you I have no Ultimatrix and hence no way to fly myself away from this sad little planet your actions have stranded me upon. And worse I am trapped in this repulsive human form," Albedo answered removing the contacts from her eyes revealing her normal red eyes and she walked to the small closet in the room removing her jacket. "And I had to make a living so the obvious however most degrading choice was to make money off you, so I created Dai 10 Live," she explained grabbing something from inside the closer and she placed it inside her jacket.

"Well the shows just had its last curtain call, it's over," Daisuke told her making her gasp.

"And disappoint my loyal fans?" she asked.

"They're not your fans you imposter," Demi-Veemon said angrily from his place on Daisuke's head.

"Whatever," Albedo said tossing the device hidden in her jacket at Daisuke's feet and a red light appeared on it and the entire room began shaking causing everyone to fall to their feet allowing her to flee.

"Shut that thing off, I'm going after Albedo," Daisuke told the others running out of the room with Demi-Veemon on her head.

"On it," Kevin said absorbing some metal from a fallen lamp and his arms enlarged and lengthened allowing him to hold up the roof as Ben created a small dome of mana around the device and began vibrating as he tried to hold it.

"Whooooooaaaaaa," he said. Daisuke ran onto the stage and skidded to a stop as an alien like Swampfire jumped in front of her.

"Back of you," she said.

"Wait I thought you said you didn't have an Ultimatrix," Daisuke said.

"Yeah so?" the alien asked.

"Then how did you change into Swampfire, and boy you've really let yourself go, I didn't know that female Swampfire's could look like that," Daisuke said taking in the alien's appearance which looked like Swampfire only she was larger, had more wrinkles on her body, a pot belly along with bigger and messier petals.

"Oh yeah…well…none of your business!" she shouted breathing fire at Daisuke who ducked and rolled back as Demi-Veemon jumped into the air and glowed blue.

"Demi-Veemon digivolve too…Veemon!" he shouted before he kicked the alien in the face as Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Water Hazard and fired jets of water from her hands at the alien who tried to counter with streams of flame but she was pushed back and thrown through a wall.

"Get up, get up!" she and Veemon heard a voice shouted as the Necrofriggian smashed through the wall making another hole.

"I have now become another alien," she said breathing a cloud of ice at Water Hazard who jumped back.

"Okay, something's up," Veemon said and Water Hazard nodded, the Necrofriggian breathed a cloud of ice again this time catching Water Hazard and freezing her before she turned into NRG in a flash of gold light and she melted the ice.

"You have to do better than that Albedo," she said making the Necrofriggian stumble back and trip and part of the set fell on top of her as an alien like Humungousaur came out with a tell wearing big square glasses.

"Oh, you have to be kidding me," Veemon said facepalming and NRG groaned.

"Hold on," the Humungousaur said removing her glasses. "Okay bring it on," she said. NRG turned into Spidermonkey before she tapped the Ultimatrix symbol and turned into Ultimate Spidermonkey and she fired a large amount of webbing at the alien sticking her to the wall.

"I wasn't ready, let me get my second wind," she said as Kevin, Gwen, Ben, Yolei and Hawkmon arrived.

"What did we miss?" Kevin asked.

"Albedo just showed off some of her greatest hits," Veemon answered. "And she said she didn't have an Ultimatrix, and was really easy to beat." Ben frowned and held his hands out which glowed with mana.

"Excluding us I'm sensing Albedo and three other lifeforms," he said.

"Look around, I'm going to chat with Albedo," Ultimate Spidermonkey said walking over to the Humungousaur. "How's it hanging?" she asked.

"Um do you mind letting me down, I have a fear of heights," she said. "Also, I have a disposition to bruising."

"You know Albedo you don't sound like yourself," Veemon said jumping onto Ultimate Spidermonkey's shoulder and he frowned at the alien.

"I'm sure there's a very reasonable explanation," she said.

"Hey, look who we found," Yolei said as Ben carrier Albedo over his shoulder as she tried to break free and Ultimate Spidermonkey and Veemon blinked.

"And there it is," the Humungousaur said with a nervous smile. Five minutes later the three aliens plus Albedo were sitting on the stage in front of Daisuke and the others.

"So explain please," Daisuke said, the Humungousaur alien raised her hand before Albedo kicked her in the shin hard making her yelp in pain.

"Like I said I was stranded and broke but I did have a subspace communicator so I used it to hire aliens who would give my show a certain…verisimilitude," Albedo explained. "What you see here are the winners, such as they are."

"Well I can't question your authenticity, at least you didn't use guys in costumes," Daisuke mumbled as Yolei examined the fake Ultimatrix.

"This Ultimatrix is just an overgrown strobe light, combined with the smoke he blinded the audience long enough for the aliens to make their entrances and exits," she said.

"And you've been doing this for how long?" Kevin asked.

"Since I escaped from Vilgax's ship, every second-rate resort, sales convention and county fair, in one night and out the next," Albedo answered.

"But now you're going to stop, right?" Ben asked her.

"And give up show business?" she asked back with a shocked look and Daisuke grit her teeth.

"Oh I am so going to clobber you," she said.

"But what's the point?" Gwen asked her and Daisuke looked at her.

"What's the point? I'll tell you what's the point. How many times has Albedo stolen the Omnitrix, or the Ultimatrix or kidnapped you and the others, or might I add try to kill me. And now here she is again ripping me off using my face to fool people and steal their money with this ridiculous dog and phoney show!" she shouted before panting slightly.

"Feel better?" Kevin asked her.

"A little," she answered.

"Daisuke if you really want to shut down Dai 10 Live so bad then so be it, my dad's a lawyer he can help, but Albedo isn't a threat anymore, just a nuisance," Gwen said.

"Don't you worry, tonight was our last performance. We're done," Albedo said glaring at the three aliens as they looked at her shocked but they reluctantly nodded.

"Alright. But try this again and I'll sue you for every penny your worth, then I'll strangle you!" Daisuke threatened angrily before walking off with the others back to the ship. "I say we call the Plumbers and have them arrest Albedo."

"Let it go Daisuke, you won she lost, it's over," Ben said with a smile and she sighed as they walked up the ramp to the ship and heard the Humungousaur alien running after them.

"Wait, stop," she said before panting and catching her breath.

"What do you want Juniper?" Daisuke asked.

"I came to tell you about Albedo's real plan," she answered.

"Is she selling toys and T-shirts without paying royalties?" Kevin asked her with a grin.

"What no of course not. Albedo wasn't raising money for rent, she was buying parts and equipment and has been slowly building a doomsday bomb," Juniper explained.

"A doomsday bomb?" Daisuke asked with wide eyes.

"Yes, and she's going to set it off tonight," Juniper answered.

"Yolei call my father and the Plumbers now and tell them what is going on," Daisuke said and Yolei nodded running into the ship with Hawkmon. Soon Daisuke, Ben, Veemon, Gwen, Kevin and Juniper were outside a warehouse looking inside to see Albedo working on the bomb.

"This doesn't make sense, why would she blow up the Earth if she lives on it," Ben whispered.

"Good question," Gwen said.

"Um well it's not exactly a bomb…I think she said it was a device to rewrite DNA so that everyone will become a duplicate of Daisuke Motomiya," Juniper explained.

"That's horrifying," Kevin said in shock before Daisuke whacked him on the head making him yelp. "Ow, I was kidding," he said.

"This is just like what the Master did that one time in Doctor Who, he turned everyone on Earth into a replica of himself," Ben said and everyone looked at him. "I like sci-fi plus David Tennant's a cool actor."

"Ben's right, but why is she wearing that thing," Daisuke said pointing to Albedo who was wearing a harness with the symbol of the Ultimatrix on it.

"Oh that's to protect her from the effects of the bomb," Juniper said.

"Wait why would she protect herself if she already looks like Daisuke?" Gwen asked.

"We'll find out now, we have to stop her," Daisuke said turning into NRG in a flash of gold light and she jumped through the window smashing it and she landed on the ground. "Get away from the bomb," she told Albedo.

"Daisuke listen to me for a minute!" Gwen shouted.

"Can you come up with your theories later we need to stop her," Ben said donning his Exo-suit and he jumped down after NRG.

"Nova, Elsa hold them off!" Albedo shouted to the Swampfire and Necrofriggian who looked at each other before running towards NRG. Nova fired streams of flame at her but she walked through the flames and grabbed Nova by the head and lifted her off the ground.

"This suit is designed to protect against radiation and heat," she told Nova.

"I didn't know that," she said. Meanwhile Ben was fighting Elsa and dodged a breath of ice before kicking her in the face sending her into a wall, she then went intangible and phased through the ground and appeared behind Ben but before she could attack him Kevin tossed a large crate at her hitting her and knocking her to the ground. NRG was tackled by Juniper causing her to drop Nova to the ground.

"Albedo run!" she shouted.

"Whose side are you on?" NRG demanded.

"Uh well it's kind of complicated," she answered.

"Well when you figure it out let me know," NRG said throwing Juniper off her into a pillar which bent upon impact.

"Ow careful I'm a bleeder," she said and NRG groaned before she saw Albedo stand atop the device and press a button and a field of energy surrounded her. NRG transformed into Spidermonkey in a flash of gold light before she tapped the Ultimatrix dial turning her into Ultimate Spidermonkey and she jumped onto the machine and began climbing it and Albedo saw her.

"No you fool, you'll ruin everything!" she shouted.

"That's sort of the plan," Ultimate Spidermonkey replied as she began to move through the energy field and as she did so she began turning back into Daisuke until she landed inside the field. "Oh for god's sake…guess I'll do this the hard way." She tackled Albedo out of the field and pinned her down before being flipped over and Albedo began punching her in the face and chest before Daisuke headbutted her and punched her in the stomach as the others watched the fight.

"Should we take bets?" Kevin asked before the others glared at him. "Not appropriate?" he asked and they nodded. Albedo punched Daisuke in the stomach and kicked her off and she ran back into the energy field, Daisuke got to her feet and tackled Albedo sending both off the bomb and Albedo held on to a small ledge as the bomb began glowing.

"You're not going anywhere…oh crap," Daisuke said just before the bomb exploded destroying the warehouse in a giant fireball, however Daisuke survived as Ben had created a bubble of mana around her and himself with Gwen doing the same for Kevin, Veemon and herself. "Where's Albedo?" Daisuke asked coughing looking around.

"Over there," Veemon said pointing to her as she laid on the ground with a smile before she glowed red and turned back into a Galvan with a red and black tunic and red eyes.

"The genetic alteration field worked!" she cheered as Daisuke and the others landed on the ground.

"You're cured, congratulations," Daisuke said with a smile.

"More than cured, now I can change my DNA at will," Albedo said.

"I'm ready for whatever you've got," Daisuke said.

"Don't you understand Motomiya, I'm free of you at last, no longer trapped in your hideous repugnant human form," Albedo replied.

"Wait…you're not going to attack us?" Veemon asked.

"No I am getting off this rock while I still can, and with any luck I won't see your ugly face again Motomiya, in the mirror or in person," Albedo said glaring at Daisuke.

"Wait so that wasn't a doomsday bomb or a device to make everyone look like me?" Daisuke asked.

"No that technology is stupid why would anyone want everyone else on a planet to look the same as them?" Albedo asked.

"Okay that sounds stupid now I say it out loud," Daisuke mumbled. "So that thing on your chest was meant to focus the radiation on you?"

"Yes, and only on me," Albedo said before she glowed and turned back into her human form. "What? No!" she shouted closing her eyes and she turned into her Galva form again but once again she turned back into her human form just as quickly. "You idiot, the Ultimatrix interfered with the alteration field now whatever I turn into I'll always change back to this!"

"It's my fault Albedo, I brought them here," she turned and glared at Juniper as she Nova and Elsa walked over.

"Why would you do that?" Albedo asked with a frown.

"Back home I'm nothing, but here on Earth I have friends, I'm sort of a celebrity, that's why I told Daisuke Motomiya, so you wouldn't leave us," Juniper answered and Albedo sighed with a small smile.

"I don't blame you Juniper, or you Nova and Elsa. I blame Daisuke Motomiya, she did this to me," she shouted turning to Daisuke. "It's always your fault!" she shouted turning into Rath in a flash of red light and Daisuke turned into Echo Echo before she flipped back tapping the Ultimatrix dial and she turned into Ultimate Echo Echo.

"By the way I liked the sound grenade you used at the theatre. Want to see my version?" she asked sending four discs at Albedo and they began generating sound waves making her roar holding her head as Gwen made a mana dome around her and the others while Juniper, Elsa and Nova held their heads.

"Damn you Motomiya!" Albedo shouted before she turned back to her human form and fell to the ground out cold and Ultimate Echo Echo turned back into Daisuke.

"She is all yours," she told Juniper.

"Don't worry I'll look after her, she is my friend," she replied picking Albedo up and she, Nova and Elsa walked away.

"Maybe she can have a fresh start if they can break through to her," Daisuke said softly and the others nodded in agreement. The next morning Daisuke walked towards her house with the others following her. "Man being a world-famous hero makes you give up a lot of things like sleep and privacy."

"Tell me about it," Ben replied. He and the others noticed a man in a suit walking towards them holding a briefcase. "Here comes trouble," he mumbled.

"Pardon me are you Daisuke Motomiya?" the man asked.

"Of course, I am why?" Daisuke asked

"I am the owner of the theatre that you were at last night and I have something I'd like to give you." The owner said before opening the briefcase he held to show it was filled with money and Daisuke's eyes widened. "Since the one behind Dai 10 Live was an alien criminal, I'd like you to have the money that we were going to pay her before she ran off." He said.

"I made a call to Derrick and he convinced the owners of the theatre not to sue you." Yolei said and Daisuke smiled.

"Thanks, Yolei." She said making Yolei smile.

"No problem. Now, where do you want to go for breakfast?" she asked.

"Burger Shack all the way!" Daisuke answered and the others giggled.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	38. Chapter 38

The Ultimate Sacrifice

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"After I beat you guys, everyone will know that I am the toughest guy in the galaxy," a robot said as it grabbed Kevin who was covered in metal with his two fists and shocked him with electricity before it was hit in the back by Ben and Gwen firing multiple mana blasts at it followed by Ex-Veemon and Aquilamon hitting it with their attacks. Yolei tossed exploding boomerangs which blew up in the robot's face making it stumble back as Humungousaur slammed into it sending it flying across the street.

"Toughest guy in the galaxy, that would be me," she said before the robot hit her with a car sending her into the building, she moved out of the way as the car was thrown at her and she grabbed the robot but it reversed the hold and grabbed her and she grunted before tapping the Ultimatrix dial and in a flash of red light instead of gold light she turned into Ultimate Humungousaur with glowing red eyes and she broke free. She swung her tail sending the robot flying, she turned her hands into Gatling-guns and fired missiles at the robot which exploded on contact damaging it some more, she ran towards the robot and knocked it to the ground before she began punching it in the head flattening it.

"Daisuke stop that's enough!" Ben shouted running over.

"Stop…I give up," the robot said with sparks flying from its head.

"Not an option," Ultimate Humungousaur snarled pulling her fist back before it was grabbed by Ex-Veemon and she growled at the dragon.

"Daisuke enough!" he ordered.

"My name is not Daisuke!" Ultimate Humungousaur roared at him, she punched Ex-Veemon sending him flying into a street lamp.

"Whoa Daisuke calm down!" Yolei shouted jumping back tossing some exploding boomerangs at her hitting her friend in the face making her growl.

"Stop calling me that. That's not my name!" Ultimate Humungousaur growled as Gwen hit her with a concentrated mana blast knocking her into a building.

"Alright this is defiantly not normal," Kevin said.

"Gee ya think, look at her eyes they're red," Ben said.

"Maybe Albedo is controlling her," Aquilamon suggested before Ultimate Humungousaur slammed her fist into the ground sending a wave of rock towards the group throwing them back.

"I wouldn't put it past her to have tampered with the Ultimatrix," Ex-Veemon said getting to his feet and he jumped at Ultimate Humungousaur and punched her in the jaw making her eyes turn back to their normal colour.

"What's happening?" everyone heard Daisuke's voice come out of her mouth before her eyes turned red again.

"What's happening is that I am taking back what you stole," Ultimate Humungousaur said punching herself in the face as her eyes turned back to normal again.

"I haven't stolen anything," Daisuke said as her eyes turned red again and she kept punching herself in the face.

"We need to stop her before she hurts herself," Ben said and the others nodded.

"Simple," Kevin said picking up a car and he ran towards Ultimate Humungousaur and he swung the car hitting her sending her flying to a nearby construction site creating a large crater on impact.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" Yolei asked as they ran to the construction site and he grinned.

"Maybe a little," he answered as they arrived at the crater. "Now what do we do?" he asked.

"A spell to turn her back to normal before she hurts herself anymore," Ben said as his eyes glowed with mana. "Imperium Im Mentum," he chanted creating a green orb of magic in his hand and he threw it into the crater creating a flash of green light and he then lifted Daisuke out of the crater in a bubble of mana and the others smiled in relief.

"Daisuke, you're ok," Ex-Veemon said walking over to his partner.

"Don't…call…me that," Daisuke growled glaring up at the dragon with glowing red eyes making everyone gasp before the eyes turned gold. "No, it's me Vee…it's…" Daisuke said before her eyes turned red again. "Me," she snarled before she began punching herself in the face her eyes changing from gold to red constantly.

"Okay that didn't work," Yolei said.

"Time for her to take a nap. Somnus!" Ben shouted holding his hand up and Daisuke slumped to the ground asleep, before she transformed back into Ultimate Humungousaur in a flash of red light who was still asleep.

"She needs help," Aquilamon said and the others nodded. Several minutes later Ultimate Humungousaur awoke and found herself tied heavily to a crane and she couldn't move.

"Let me go!" she roared at the team and a woman who was with them wearing glasses and black hair with a white shirt and black dress.

"This is highly unusual," the woman said.

"Dr Borges, my mother said you're the best psychiatrist in town, and she would know," Ben said.

"Can you help her doc?" Kevin asked her as Ultimate Humungousaur's eyes turned to their normal colour.

"Man, that sleep spell gave me a headache, take it easy on your girlfriend Ben," she said and Ben chuckled.

"Well it certainly would put a shine on my resume," Dr Borges said. "It's always best to start at the psychological roots, tell me about your relationship with your mother."

"My mother tried to eat me before I even hatched!" Ultimate Humungousaur shouted her eyes turning red again before they turned back to normal.

"You're Daisuke, now right?" Dr Borges asked and Ultimate Humungousaur nodded. "Was your childhood marred by any traumatic events?"

"Well I've faced evil Digimon who tried to take over the world and destroy it, then I had to deal with an intergalactic warlord who wanted me dead when I was ten," she answered.

"Don't forget the squirrels," Yolei said snickering before Gwen elbowed her in the ribs. "Ow…ok sorry uncalled for," she apologised.

"Any unusual dreams lately?" Dr Borges asked Daisuke.

"Well sometimes but they're always blurry or happen so fast I don't remember them in the morning," Daisuke answered before her eyes turned red. "I dream of freedom and killing Daisuke Motomiya!" she roared.

"Ah but you are Daisuke Motomiya," Dr Borges said.

"I am not a part of her. I'm alive, I think, I feel, I am sick of being held captive inside this disgusting human!" Ultimate Humungousaur roared in anger as her eyes turned back to their normal colour.

"Who is calling who disgusting did you ever smell your own breath?" Daisuke asked before her eyes went red again and she freed her left hand and she punched herself in the face before she began strangling herself as her eyes turned normal again. "Stop it you idiot you'll strangle us both!" Daisuke shouted.

"I've seen cases of split personality disorder but nothing this severe before," Dr Borges said. "The fact she shares the same DNA with this creature complicates matters."

"So, you're saying she is stuck that way?" Ben asked her.

"Perhaps if I tried a hypnotic trance I can make the two warring psyches make peace with each other," she answered.

"Ha hypnotic trance, that won't work on me," Ultimate Humungousaur said with a laugh but minutes later her eyes were closed as Dr Borges whispered gently to her.

"I think it's working," Ex-Veemon said before Ultimate Humungousaur's eyes snapped open and she roared ripping the cables that held her down and she stood up.

"I'll send you my bill," Dr Borges said running off.

"My head it hurts! Why won't you get out! Why won't you leave me alone!" Ultimate Humungousaur roared as her body glowed red and in a flash of red light she was gone leaving only the Ultimatrix which was deactivated and it red electricity sparked from it as the team shared shocked looks.

Daisuke slowly opened her eyes and held her head. "Oh god, that hurt," she groaned sitting up and she looked around. "Whoa…this is new…wait I remember glowing red then vanishing…I'm inside the Ultimatrix that's the only explanation…that or I am dead." She stood up and walked off. Meanwhile the others were still in shock over what happened.

"Do you think she's dead?" Kevin asked as he held the Ultimatrix in his hand.

"Don't say things like that Kevin, I'd know if she was dead." Ben said as his eyes glowed with mana and the Ultimatrix glowed as well. "She's inside there and something else as well. Something dangerous."

Back with Daisuke she was still walking through the Ultimatrix. "Alright if I'm not dead, then I need to find a way out of the Ultimatrix before something happens to me." She then noticed a fiery glow in the distance. "And chances are I won't find a way out in that direction." She turned and ran before the ground shook and she fell over. "Oh I don't like this." She then looked around her as Ultimate Cannonbolt, Ultimate Echo Echo, Ultimate Big Chill, Ultimate Swampfire, Ultimate Spidermonkey and Ultimate Humungousaur burst out of the ground surrounding her.

"You may not be dead now, but you soon will be," Ultimate Humungousaur said with a smirk. Back with the others they were currently discussing what to do to help Daisuke.

"Go inside some crazy watch we know nothing about? Ben that's crazy," Yolei said.

"It's the only way to help Daisuke now, I don't see anyone else coming up with an option," he replied with a frown.

"When you break a watch, and want to fix it, you go to the watchmaker," Kevin said and the others looked at him surprised.

"No, it will take too long. And I don't think Azmuth can help he didn't build the Ultimatrix," Gwen said.

"We don't have any other choice," Yolei said. "How about this, Kevin and I go to Azmuth to get his help while Ben goes inside the Ultimatrix to help Daisuke now."

"Alright good idea, Gwen if anything happens pull me out," Ben said and his cousin nodded as Ben closed his eyes and concentrated and his Anodite form jumped out of his body and into the Ultimatrix which glowed briefly. Meanwhile back with Daisuke she was looking at the six ultimate aliens.

"This shouldn't be happening, you're all a part of me," she said.

"Liar," Ultimate Echo Echo said firing a sonic scream from her mouth sending Daisuke crashing into a wall, Ultimate Spidermonkey beat her chest and fired a strand of webbing tying her up as Ultimate Humungousaur then picked her up in her hand.

"When are you going to get it through your thick skull, we're not part of you," she growled.

"We're individuals with our own hearts and minds and will," Ultimate Swampfire said.

"And we are tired of being trapped inside the Ultimatrix," Ultimate Big Chill said.

"Your mind controls this place, no more you no more prison. You're our ticket to freedom," Ultimate Humungousaur said walking towards the pit of fire nearby carrying Daisuke who closed her eyes and in a flash of gold light she turned into Ghostfreak and turned intangible and escaped the webbing and flew above the ultimate aliens.

"Let's talk this out you guys, this is all a mistake," she said.

"No, the mistake was allowing you to live for more than a few seconds," Ultimate Humungousaur said as Ultimate Big Chill blew a stream of fire at her encasing her in ice before she transformed into Heatblast in a flash of gold light and she melted the ice.

"Listen to me, whatever is going on here I didn't do it. I'm one of the good guys," she said throwing fireballs at the aliens before running off and jumping over Ultimate Cannonbolt and she turned into Feedback in a flash of gold light and she fired a blast of electricity at the Ultimate sending her skidding across the ground. "I'm a hero."

"No, you're not. You treat us like slaves!" Ultimate Humungousaur growled as Ultimate Swampfire threw fire grenades at Feedback who flipped out of the way and she turned back into Daisuke who turned into her Cryonite form and she fired a beam of ice at the flames snuffing them out before she turned her attention onto the ultimate aliens creating a wall of ice in front of them before Ultimate Cannonbolt crashed into her from behind sending her skidding across the floor and she turned back into Daisuke. "Time to pay for your sins Motomiya," Ultimate Humungousaur said before a blast of mana blew the ultimates all back.

"Hey! Nobody hurts my girlfriend ever!" Daisuke sat up and she saw Ben floating above her with a smile and she smiled back.

Meanwhile Kevin, Yolei and Hawkmon were in the Rustbucket flying towards the Galvan home world when a holographic image of Azmuth's face appeared. "You are encroaching Galvan planetary territory, as you are of low intelligence I offer this warning, turn back immediately or automatic defences will destroy your vessel." The hologram said.

"Azmuth it's us, Daisuke's in trouble," Yolei said but the hologram repeated its message. "I hate recordings, especially if they tell us what to do." Kevin nodded and continued flying towards the plan as the automatic defences engaged and he avoided the lasers and safely landed on the planet and the trio walked out of the plane and headed towards the tower Azmuth stayed at. As they reached it a Galvanic Mechamorph rose in front of them.

"Halt." It said.

"Secondary defence?" Kevin asked as he absorbed the ground covering his body.

"That is correct," it answered.

"And you won't let us ring the doorbell either?" Yolei asked it.

"Also correct," it answered.

"Just making sure," Yolei said tossing an explosive boomerang at the Galvanic Mechamorph sending it flying from the explosion. "Kevin hold that thing off, I'll go and get Azmuth to help," she said and Kevin nodded as he ran towards the Galvanic Mechamorph and punched it as Yolei and Hawkmon ran into the building.

Back with Daisuke and Ben the duo was surrounded by the ultimate aliens. "I'm happy to see you Ben, but why are you here?" Daisuke asked him.

"I'm here to save you before you end up getting killed," he answered dodging a fireball thrown by Ultimate Swampfire.

"Well that might happen anyway, these guys really seem to hate me," Daisuke said. "And I don't know why."

"Kill Daisuke Motomiya and her mate, make them both suffer!" Ultimate Humungousaur roared as Ultimate Echo Echo jumped at Daisuke but a blur knocked her away making the Ultimates look around and they saw Ultimate XLR8 stand in front of Daisuke and Ben.

"Ultimate XLR8?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"What are you doing?" Ultimate Humungousaur asked as her faceplate lifted.

"Protecting Daisuke," she answered, Ultimate Big Chill breathed her fiery ice breath at her but it was intercepted by another more powerful ice blast as Ultimate Arctiguana arrived and she fired another one freezing Ultimate Big Chill.

"Ultimate Arctiguana!" Daisuke shouted happily as Ben smiled as the other Ultimate aliens arrived to help. Ultimate Cannonbolt and Ultimate Spidermonkey tried to attack them but Ultimate Upgrade blasted Ultimate Spidermonkey in the chest knocking her down as Ultimate Rath pinned Ultimate Cannonbolt to the ground and she began pummelling her.

"LET ME TELL YA SIX SOMETHING! AS LONG AS ULTIMATE RATH IS HERE NO ONE WILL BE KILLING DAISUKE MOTOMIYA!" she shouted. Ultimate Swampfire grit her teeth and send a wave of blue fire at Daisuke but another fire enveloped Daisuke, Ben and the ultimate aliens who came to help her. When the flames cleared, they were nowhere to be found and Ultimate Humungousaur roared in anger.

Not far away from the ultimate aliens Daisuke was riding on Ultimate Wildmutt with Ben flying beside her and the other ultimate aliens were following them.

"Thanks for the save Ultimate Heatblast," she said with a smile and the ultimate nodded.

"No problem. We won't let them kill you," she said.

"But I thought you all wanted to be free," Daisuke said.

"We do. But killing you is not the answer," Ultimate Arctiguana said.

"She's right Dai, we'll find another way," Ben said with a smile and she nodded.

"Alright, say what's with the Anodite form here?" She asked him.

"My astral form, I guess I'm more Anodite than I thought," Ben answered doing a flip in the air and Daisuke smiled before she looked down. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"There's only one way to stop those Ultimate aliens from hunting us down, Ultimate Wildmutt let's go to the fire pit," she said shocking everyone.

"What!?" Ben shouted in shock. "Daisuke, are you nuts that's what they want!"

"I know Ben, and I'm going to do what they want. If they want their freedom so badly, then I'll give it to them," Daisuke answered softly the ultimate aliens looked at one another before Ultimate Wildmutt nodded and she turned and ran off heading for the fire pit with the other ultimate aliens and Ben following her. Soon they arrived at the fire pit and the other Ultimate aliens were there.

"So, you finally decided to give yourself up," Ultimate Humungousaur said with a smirk as Ben growled and was ready to fire a mana blast when Daisuke stopped him.

"Ben stand down, it's what I have to do," she said softly.

"But you'll die. I can't lose you," Ben said grabbing her hand tightly and Daisuke smiled before kissing him on the lips gently.

"I love you Ben, you'll never lose me," she whispered.

"Daisuke this isn't the way," Ultimate XLR8 said but Daisuke shook her head.

"No, it has to be this way. I care more about you all than my own life, so here I go." She said before walking to the fire pit.

"Burn, burn, burn, burn, burn," Ultimate Humungousaur, Cannonbolt, Big Chill, Spidermonkey, Swampfire and Echo Echo chanted as Daisuke stood on the edge and she looked down into the fire before she stepped off the edge and she fell into the fire pit. However, a light enveloped everything blinding her and everyone else.

Daisuke slowly opened her eyes and found that she and the Ultimate aliens were no longer inside the Ultimatrix. "What happened?" she asked before noticing Azmuth working on the Ultimatrix.

"Your sacrifice reset the Ultimatrix," Azmuth answered as he removed a red and black chip from the device. "This was the cause of the problem; how did it got in here is another question."

"I don't know how that got in there," Daisuke said.

"I do, when you were hypnotized by Sublimino, Psyphon had him make you place it into the Ultimatrix," Ultimate Cannonbolt explained and Daisuke and her team groaned.

"That guy is becoming more trouble than he should be," Daisuke said as Ben hugged her tightly.

"I thought I was going to lose you," he whispered and she smiled hugging him back.

"I'm sorry I worried you Ben, it was the only way I could free the ultimate aliens," she replied kissing his forehead.

"Any ultimate alien form you transform into from now on will be a representation of yourself, as was always intended," Azmuth explained. "The Ultimatrix freed you and the aliens when you were willing to sacrifice yourself for them, a noble and rare trait, rarer than the rarest elements in the galaxy. That is twice today I have seen a glimmer of hope in the universe, a worrying pattern." He said as Daisuke took the Ultimatrix once it was fixed and placed it on her wrist.

"But where do we go now?" Ultimate Humungousaur asked. "The only home we've ever known is in that device."

"You can always go back," Yolei said as the ultimate glared at her. "Or not," she said chuckling nervously.

"Somewhere out there is a planet perfect for you all to live in peace," Daisuke said looking up at the stars.

"And I can take you all there, come along," Azmuth said walking off and a green portal opened in front of him before he jumped in followed by the ultimate aliens.

"Goodbye Daisuke," Ultimate XLR8 said and the others nodded before following as Ultimate Humungousaur looked at her.

"I was wrong about you," she said.

"Given the circumstances I don't blame you," Daisuke replied with a smile and Ultimate Humungousaur nodded and walked to the portal and entered and it closed behind her. "I don't know about you guys but I'm starving, burgers?" Daisuke asked her friends.

"Sure, my treat," Yolei said. "The least I can do for my best friend." Daisuke smiled and nodded and the team walked off together.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	39. Chapter 39

A Knight to Remember

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Hurry he is very ill," Conduit Edwards said to an approaching Esoterica as Vilgax growled weakly, the Esoterica lifted the lid off a plate he held in his hands to reveal several live crustaceans, however Vilgax swatted the plate away.

"I don't need food, for me to heal. I need power," he told Edwards.

"Great Diagon, there is only one source of such power. Your heart," Edwards told him.

"I see. Bring it to me," Vilgax ordered.

"But master don't you remember? We cannot bring the heart to you, we must bring you to it,"

"Um…do so at once," Vilgax said. Meanwhile Daisuke, Kevin, Ben, Gwen, Yolei and the digimon were driving towards the place Vilgax was being held.

"This is surveillance team 3, subject V is on the move, what do you want us to do?" a Plumber's voice said over the commlink.

"Don't let them escape, we're almost there," Daisuke answered before she changed gear and sped up followed by Kevin.

The Esoterica finished loading Vilgax into a truck when the wall was blown to pieces and two of the Plumbers entered, another two dropped from the ceiling as the leader blasted down the door. "This is the Plumbers, lay down your weapons," he ordered as he and the other Plumbers aimed their weapons at the Esoterica before Edwards smirked and walked out of the truck.

"We don't need weapons," he said before phasing through dimensions as did the other Esoterica.

"Hold your positons," the Plumber in command said looking around before Edwards appeared in front of him and threw a ball of energy hitting him in the chest knocking him down. Two of the other Plumbers opened fire but another Esoterica blocked with a shield of energy before he threw two energy spheres at them knocking them down, the last two Plumbers opened fire as two more Esoterica avoided the gunfire before phasing through dimensions and knocking down the two Plumbers with ease.

"You have served Diagon well," Edwards told them.

"One problem that guy in the truck is not Diagon, his name is Vilgax and he's been playing you all for suckers," Daisuke said as she and the others walked into the warehouse. "I tried to warn you last time Edwards but you just don't seem to listen."

"How dare you speak his name," Edwards said.

"Use your heads, if he really is Diagon then why does he need a truck to get around?" Yolei asked.

"Silence," Edwards shouted throwing a ball of energy at her but Ben blocked it with a dome of mana.

"I think the time for us being reasonable has passed," Ben said and the others nodded, Kevin absorbed the metal from a nearby wheelbarrow.

"Definitely," Gwen said as Daisuke ran towards Edwards and the Esoterica and transformed into Rath in a flash of gold light. The Esoterica phased through dimensions to attack her but she jumped and kicked two in the head before punching a third knocking them all down as they phased through dimensions again.

"Edwards, you are going down!" she shouted running towards him but he fired a blast of energy at her sending her through the roof of the warehouse.

"Dai?" Ben asked looking at the hole.

"She'll be fine come on," Yolei said tossing exploding boomerangs at the Esoterica but they jumped over them and began walking up invisible stairs.

"That is so getting annoying," Veemon grumbled as Gwen's eyes glowed with mana.

"They're climbing upstairs in a parallel dimension," she said.

"Right," Kevin said slightly sceptical before he was kicked in the face by an Esoterica before being kicked in the back by another one and then kicked in the face again knocking him down. Gwen ran to help him before she stopped and kicked an Esoterica who jumped out from the other dimension behind her and he rolled across the ground and groaned.

"Got ya," she said as the truck started up and began driving out of the warehouse with Edwards at the wheel. Rath jumped back into the warehouse and she got in front of the truck and pushed against it and it skidded to a stop.

"You're not going anywhere Edwards!" she shouted jumping onto the truck and smashing the window with her fist before Edwards held up a detonator and pressed it causing the explosives in the warehouse to go off.

"Where are you going?" Veemon asked as he saw the Esoterica running off before he and the others saw the roof coming down. "Oh right," he said. Rath saw Ben and Gwen covering some of Plumbers with a dome of mana but she noticed the commander of the squad was alone and she jumped on top of the truck and leaped on top of him as some of the roof came down on them, Edwards took this opportunity to drive out of the warehouse and escape.

"Get the Plumbers out of here," Rath shouted as she pulled herself out of the rubble with the Plumber on her shoulder.

"Will do," Gwen said as she and Ben moved to get the Plumbers to safety. Yolei meanwhile picked up the Esoterica in her arms.

"Let's move!" she shouted and everyone ran out of the warehouse as the explosions continued until the warehouse was barely standing. Rath turned back into Daisuke as the Plumbers were laid against a wall along with the Esoterica.

"Sorry about your team," Daisuke said to the leader of the squad.

"It comes with the territory Daisuke, we're all professionals here," he replied before going to check on his squad.

"Payback time?" Kevin asked her while pointing at the Esoterica.

"Oh for sure," Daisuke said walking over with the others.

"He's coming around," Veemon said as the Esoterica groaned.

"Allow me to help," Kevin said picking him off the ground and removing his mask and everyone gasped as they saw it was Winston. "Well what do you know, Squire Handsome."

"Are we still doing the jealous thing?" Gwen asked her boyfriend in disbelief.

"Maybe if some real competition came along, but what I want to know is what a Forever Knight is doing with the Flame Keepers Circle," Kevin answered as Winston's eyes glowed.

"Maybe it's the glowing eyes," Ben suggested as Winston held his head as his eyes stopped glowing and he looked at them.

"Oh hello, you're a sight for sore eyes," he said weakly. Kevin grabbed him by the collar and pushed him against the wall behind him.

"Everyone's thrilled to see you too," he said.

"How long have you been an Esoterica?" Daisuke asked him.

"Pardon?" Winston asked confused.

"A follower of Diagon," Gwen answered but he looked at her still confused. "The dragon." She clarified.

"You're daft," Winston told her.

"Then what's with the outfit are you going to some sort of costume party?" Yolei asked crossing her arms, Winston looked down at his clothes and his eyes widened in shock.

"This shouldn't be possible, I must report to Sir Driscoll right away," he said trying to walk off but he was stopped by Kevin.

"Like we're letting you do that," he told him.

"Wait Kevin, I've got an idea," Daisuke said with a smirk and the others looked at her. Later a group of Forever Knights were busy breaking open a crate revealing some sort of alien technology.

"I wonder what this does," Driscoll said standing beside Cyrus.

"My advice," they all looked up to see Daisuke standing on a large stack of crates. "Don't press the red button that never ends well," the Forever Knights aimed their laser crossbows at her and opened fire as she turned into Fasttrack in flash of gold light and she sped around grabbing the crossbows until they were all in her hands and she dropped them and turned back into Daisuke.

"How are you come here after what you've done," Driscoll said in anger.

"You had it coming after you and your order tried to commit genocide to every alien on this planet. But enough of that, you have a personal problem," Daisuke replied as Ben and the others arrived with Winston with his mask back on.

"You're speaking gibberish Motomiya," Driscoll said.

"Don't take my word for it," Daisuke said nodding to Kevin who nodded back and removed the mask revealing Winston's face to the Knight.

"Seems like your pal Winston hasn't been feeling himself lately," Kevin said.

"What did you do to him?" Driscoll asked.

"We did nothing, he was under the control of the Diagon," Gwen answered as Winston kneeled before the other Forever Knights.

"Forgive me my liege, in my weakness I've disgraced the Forever Knights," he said regretfully.

"Your squire is a traitor Cyrus, you know what to do," Driscoll said, Cyrus nodded and took out a small dagger and walked towards Winston before Daisuke took it from his hand.

"Before you go all medieval here, listen to me. He couldn't help it," she said.

"What do you mean?" Driscoll asked.

"Remember that seal you idiots busted open a few weeks ago? Well anyone who was there could be under Diagon's influence," Daisuke explained as Gwen's eyes began glowing green.

"Yes, you are such simple creatures. So easy to manipulate," she said in a deep voice making everyone look at her as her friends shared worried expressions.

"Gwen you're scaring me a little," Kevin said as Gwen raised her hands as they glowed with mana. "Okay, a lot," he said before Gwen fired a mana blast at him sending him flying into a stack of crates.

"There is a pretender," Gwen said levitating into the air.

"You mean Vilgax, what does he want?" Daisuke asked her friend.

"He plans to steal the source of my strength, my heart," Gwen answered.

"The witch is possessed," Driscoll said as Kevin burst out of the crates his body covered in wood.

"Shut up Driscoll, you might make her mad," he said walking over to Gwen.

"Heed my warning, if your Vilgax obtains my heart he will have enough power to rule your universe," Gwen said before she fell to the ground but Kevin caught her and she groaned her eyes now back to normal.

"That does not sound good," Hawkmon said and Veemon nodded.

"That wasn't the Lucubra was it?" Kevin asked Gwen who looked at him.

"No…it was Diagon, and he's right if Vilgax gets his heart he'll be unstoppable," she answered.

"How can that happen, and how is Diagon alive without a heart? I don't understand," Ben said.

"Naturally, you've never understood anything about our order, or our mission," Driscoll said as Daisuke grabbed him and glared.

"Then educate us," she said as Driscoll pushed her away.

"Don't lay your hands on me Motomiya. Anyway, the heart of the dragon is the essence of Diagon's lifeforce, and our founder the Original Forever Knight captured it long ago. Perhaps you've heard of the tale of St George and the Dragon. Over the centuries many cultures have laid claim to this tale, embellishing it in various ways. Here is what really happened, Sir George was a noble knight, he served his king but defended the helpless wherever he travelled. One day while in a far-off land, he heard tales of a hideous creature it was a dragon that had appeared out of thin air. Any who tried to face the creature suffered a terrible fate and became its slave. Sir George faced the dragon who tried to control his mind but he was too strong for it, Diagon's powers were formidable but George fought on and using the mighty sword Ascalon he cut out the beast's heart yet it would not die. He cast the creature back to the pit from where it came cut off from the source of its power, as long as Ascalon remains in the heart Diagon cannot regain his power. And we are safe," he explained.

"You mean we were safe," Ben said. "We need to protect the heart."

"Easier said than done. Those who fell under Diagon's control built a shrine around the heart, it travels between our dimension and Diagon's and is never in the same place twice," Driscoll explained.

"Then let's ask George," Daisuke said making her friends look at her.

"Uh Dai, he's been dead since the middle ages," Yolei said.

"That's not true, he's still alive." Daisuke replied and Driscoll looked at her. "You talk about him as if you know him personally, he's immortal, isn't it?" she asked.

"He is bound to Ascalon he cannot die, nor can we question him," Driscoll told her.

"I'm in no mood for protocol Driscoll," Daisuke replied with a frown.

"He's been mission for days, we don't know where he's gone," Driscoll informed her.

"Then we'd better find him," Daisuke said and a few minutes later she, Gwen, Ben, Yolei, the digimon and Kevin walked into George's quarters and saw lots of writing on the walls.

"This is his quarters, but these runes are undecipherable," Driscoll said.

"What do you mean? This is just calculus," Yolei said looking at him before she began looking at the equations. "Ah perfecto," she said with a smile writing something down on her hand with a pen.

"What is it?" Daisuke asked.

"Latitude and longitude for where the shrine will appear next," Yolei answered writing something else on a clean space on the wall.

"You have been most helpful," Driscoll said taking out an energy pistol and he fired it at the group making them cry out as they were knocked out and hit the ground.

"I say we kill them now," Cyrus said as he and several Forever Knights entered the room.

"There will be time for that later, Knights the battle we have prepared for our entire lives is almost upon us. We must go to Sir George's side," Driscoll said and he and the other Knights left.

Once they regained consciousness, Daisuke and the others were in the Rustbucket flying towards the location of the shrine. "Nice work with the fake coordinates Yolei," Daisuke said to her friend who smiled.

"I had a feeling they'd try something like that so I wrote down false coordinates, they won't find out they've been tricked for a while," she replied.

"Let's hope it's enough," Gwen mumbled softly with her head buried into her knees making everyone look at her worried. She looked up and saw Daisuke smile at her.

"Hey it'll be okay," she said gently.

"No, it won't. That thing was in my head Daisuke, don't you get it, he was controlling me like a puppet, you have no idea how disgusting that was," Gwen said.

"Hey I've been hypnotised by Sublimino twice, so I do know what you're talking about. And before you blame yourself for not fighting his control, need I remind you that doing that will accomplish nothing, it'll be like being angry at yourself for catching the flu. If anyone's to blame for all of this, it's me, the Knights, Vilgax, the Esoterica and Diagon, I should have put it all together sooner," Daisuke said.

"Nobody saw it coming Dai," Gwen said gently.

"If we're voting on who to blame I blame Daisuke!" Kevin shouted with a grin.

"Oh very funny Levin," Daisuke replied as Ben punched Kevin in the arm.

"And how many times have you been to blame?" he asked and Kevin chuckled.

"Yeah good point," he answered. Gwen gasped and held her head in pain.

"Gwen, what's wrong?" Yolei asked rushing over.

"It's the seal…I can see it…and Vilgax…he's back to normal and he's holding the sword in his hand and he's covered in armour. And I see Sir George, he's just been knocked down by one hand," Gwen answered in shock.

"Nuts, Ben teleport us there now!" Daisuke shouted.

"Are you nuts, even when I do it with Gwen it's risky. And Gwen is sick and we're a mile up and going a thousand miles an hour, there's no way I can do it," Ben said looking at her.

"We have to try Ben," Veemon said and he groaned.

"Alright fine," he relented as Kevin put the Rustbucket on autopilot. "If this doesn't work, then you are so being blamed for this," Ben told Daisuke walking over and she nodded.

"That's fair," she replied as Gwen stood up.

"I'll help," she said.

"No way, we're not risking your life because Daisuke screwed up," Kevin said putting his hands on her shoulders and she smiled and kissed his cheek.

"I'll be fine Kevin, don't worry," she said gently, Kevin looked into her eyes and he nodded and she smiled before holding his hand and Yolei's and the others joined hands as a vortex of mana swirled around them and Ben and Gwen closed their eyes in concentration and in a flash of green and violet light they were gone and appeared outside the seal and saw George on the ground and Vilgax hitting the seal with the sword.

"Vilgax stop!" Daisuke shouted running over, Gwen groaned and fell down but Kevin caught her and gently set her on the ground with the digimon and Yolei watching kneeling beside her as he absorbed the ground and Ben equipped his Exo-Suit and ran after Daisuke. "You have no idea what you're doing!" she shouted.

"I know what I'm doing precisely," he replied.

"So do we," Ben said jumping at Vilgax but he was hit by a laser blast from his eyes sending him flying across the cave, Kevin ran towards Vilgax and jumped in the air but he was swatted away like a fly and landed beside Ben.

"Vilgax!" Daisuke shouted turning into her Cryonite form but she was sent flying by a wave of Vilgax's hand and she crashed into the wall of the cave and turned back to normal and groaned.

"Break the seal Vilgax, and your reward shall be more power than you can possible imagine," Diagon's voice echoed through the cave. Vilgax stabbed the sword into the crack and it began glowing.

"Hear me Diagon, I am Vilgax conqueror of ten worlds, soon I shall rule the whole universe and I will use your power to do so," Vilgax said as the crack began glowing brighter and he screamed and vanished in flash of light and Ascalon fell to the floor.

Daisuke groaned and she stumbled towards the sword and fell to her knees and continued to crawl as Old George walked over. "Wait stop…you don't know what you're doing," she told him as she reached for the sword.

"I do know what I am doing child," Old George said picking up the sword before Daisuke could grab it. "Ascalon is mine once again, now you shall see what the dragon saw." He said as Ascalon and himself began glowing brightly. His body was covered in armour as his youth was restored and his hair turned blonde. "Let the dragon come," he said as Daisuke looked up at him.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	40. Chapter 40

Solitary Alignment

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Daisuke, Yolei, Veemon and Hawkmon were in shock at what they just saw as Ben, Kevin and Gwen awoke from unconsciousness and they looked at George as he put Ascalon in his sheath and he removed his helmet. "I don't believe it," Gwen said.

"Yeah, you'd think he'd have helmet hair," Ben said.

"You have my permission to genuflect," George told them as he approached them.

"Yeah not happening," Kevin replied. "And whatever genuflect is, you can do it yourself."

"Kevin, genuflect means to kneel down to him," Gwen whispered and her boyfriend blinked.

"Oh…still not happening," he told George who frowned and drew Ascalon slightly.

"Put the sword down now," Daisuke ordered and he looked at her putting Ascalon back into its sheath.

"Why would I do that Lady Motomiya? Ascalon is mine," he said.

"No, it's mine," a voice said and everyone turned to see Azmuth walk out of the shadows.

"Azmuth that's your sword?" Ben asked surprised.

"Hence the word mine, do try to keep up Tennyson, I thought being with Daisuke would increase your intellect," he said with a smile and Ben pouted at the teasing.

"I don't have time to trade words with you Azmuth, the beast lies within this will end now," George said putting his helmet on and he drew Ascalon and ran through the crack in the seal but a minute later he walked out quietly.

"That was a really quiet monster," Ben said.

"It wasn't there. With the seal broken the creature must be able to enter or exit this dimension whenever it wants," George explained.

"Then there is no need to prolong this foolishness, give me my sword," Azmuth told him with a frown.

"Not while Diagon lives, if you want it you'll have to take it from me." George told him and Azmuth sighed.

"You think I can't? I am Azmuth, creator of the Omnitrix, sculptor of worlds, smartest being in five galaxies of course I can take it from you. Daisuke Motomiya take it from him." He said looking at Daisuke and her team making them sweatdrop.

"If you insist," Daisuke replied. "But I want an explanation after this," she said before she was engulfed in a flash of gold light and she turned into Fasttrack and sped towards George who held his arm out hitting her and she flipped and skid across the ground hitting the seal. "Well…that was meant to go differently," she said.

"Nah it's cool she loses way faster than XLR8," Kevin told his friend.

"I am warning you," George said running towards Fasttrack who jumped over him as he swung Ascalon at her and she sped around him and ran off, he slammed his sword into the ground creating a shockwave which cut her off and she fell on her butt. Kevin grabbed George from behind and both struggled as Kevin pulled at George's hair. "Let go!" he demanded.

"Make me old man," Kevin said before he was grabbed and thrown to the ground with George pointing his sword at him.

"Respect your elders stripling, and by the way hair pulling seriously? You fight like a girl," he said lifting his sword before he was hit by a mana blast fired by Gwen.

"Wrong, I do," she said throwing more mana discs at George but he blocked with Ascalon shocking her before he fired a blast of energy from the blade hitting her sending her into the wall. Yolei frowned and she began throwing explosive boomerangs at George and they seemed to hurt him.

"At least fight honourably and not with cheap weapons," he told her and Yolei snarled at him.

"You didn't show any honour when you told your minions to try and kill Glaciem and Pierce!" she shouted.

"Who are you to stand against me!? Sir George, the First Forever Knight!" George shouted as Yolei threw another explosive boomerang with a smug grin.

"Yolei Inoue, the Inheritor of Sincerity!" she replied as George rolled out of the way of the boomerang and fired another blast of energy hitting Yolei sending her crashing into the digimon along with Ben.

"And that should take care of them," George said before he saw a flash of light behind him and turned to see Fasttrack had turned into Lodestar.

"Usually, I would boast about my magnetic personality. But today, I'm just going to beat you mercilessly for almost getting my daughter killed!" she said holding her claws out and she used her powers to lift George into the air.

"What sorcery is this!?" he demanded before he was slammed into the ground then the walls of the cave and roof of the cave.

"Not sorcery, magnetism," Lodestar answered throwing him into the seal and he fell with Ascalon skidding across the cave towards Lodestar who turned back into Daisuke and she picked up the sword. "And this sword doesn't belong to you, the world is a lot safer out of the hands of the leader of an army of xenophobic murderers." She told him walking over to Azmuth.

"Dai look out!" Ben shouted and she looked behind her and was punched by George sending her skidding across the ground as Ascalon flew into the knight's hand and he swung it creating a tear.

"You do not know the stakes, I spare you this time. But get in my way again and it shall be the last," he warned walking through the tear before it closed behind him. Daisuke groaned and sat up holding her head.

"Ow that's the second time I've been hit that hard tonight," she said as the others walked over. "Azmuth, what is with that sword?" she asked.

"Now isn't the time for questions Daisuke," Azmuth answered her.

"Now is the perfect time for questions, we just got our butts kicked by some whack job with a magic sword." Ben told him.

"It's not magic, it's science," Azmuth told him.

"Your science," Ben said.

"Yes but…"

"No more buts, buts are for horses," Ben said with a frown.

"No hay is for horses," Gwen told him.

"Then what are buts for?" Ben asked.

"They're for getting kicked by a guy with a magic sword," Kevin answered with a grin.

"I told you it's science not magic, are you two learning impaired?" Azmuth asked angrily.

"We wouldn't be if you told us what we needed to know instead of expecting us to figure it out ourselves. You always tell us to ask the right questions, so we're asking you what is with that sword and how does George and Diagon fit into all of this?" Veemon asked the Galvan who looked at him and the others and sighed.

"Very well, close your eyes," he said and the group did so and Azmuth snapped his fingers as the surroundings began changing. "Ok, open them." The group did so and found they were on Primus and behind them the volcano erupted and a wave of lava came down towards them.

"Gwen, Ben shields now," Daisuke said and both held their hands up but nothing happened leaving them in shock.

"Uh that's not normal," Ben said looking at his hands. "Run!" he shouted and the team ran off.

"Did Azmuth send us to Primus just to kill us?" Veemon asked.

"If he did I will kill him," Kevin grumbled as the team jumped down a cliff as the lava washed over it and engulfed them but they didn't even feel it.

"This lava isn't real, it's some kind of hologram?" Daisuke asked as Azmuth stood on a small rock behind them.

"Correct Daisuke, this is Primus, several thousands of years before you all saw it," he answered.

"Work in progress?" Yolei asked him.

"We're all works in progress Yolei Inoue. You are seeing images in which I have immersed you, you cannot feel or touch anything. You are like ghosts unable to interfere." He explained.

"So we're like the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future?" Ben asked.

"I have no idea who those are now be quiet and let me explain," Azmuth answered.

"Bah humbug," Veemon said before Azmuth snapped his fingers and the surroundings changed to a lab with Azmuth immersed in his work.

"Huh?" Kevin asked noticing Azmuth was on Daisuke's shoulder. "Oh he's the ghost of Azmuth's past."

"Yes, and you cannot change the past no matter how much one would like to," Azmuth said solemnly.

"Would you change the past if you could?" Daisuke asked him but before he could answer a female Galvan walked into the lab towards past Azmuth.

"Still at work Azmuth? If I knew how much you'd become so obsessed with it, I would have never created that sub-atomic viewer for you," she said placing her hand on past Azmuth's shoulder.

"It allows us to gaze upon the primal forces of the universe, Zennith! How could you not want to harness it?" he asked her.

"We've had this discussion. And you promised me an evening away from the lab." Zennith said with a smile while past Azmuth sighed.

"Very well, my love," he said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Kevin asked.

"I think it's sweet," Gwen answered.

"She was. She was perfection," Azmuth said sadly. A few minutes later Zennith and past Azmuth were sitting on a cliff overlooking Primus having a picnic.

"Zennith, how can you not see the possibilities of tapping into the fundamental forces?" past Azmuth asked her.

"I'm as curious about those forces as you, but I don't see the need to try and control everything," she answered.

"If you can't control something you don't truly understand it," past Azmuth said making Zennith smile.

"I understand you Azmuth, and I know you are far beyond anyone's control," she said kissing his cheek and both laid down on the blanket beneath them.

"Alright Zennith, I'll try it your way. Promise," past Azmuth said holding her hand. Daisuke and the others walked over with Azmuth in front of them.

"You broke your promise, didn't you?" Daisuke asked kneeling down beside him.

"I truly intended to do as she asked, but then Zennith drew my attention to something." He answered and sure enough Zennith spotted something in the night sky and pointed to it.

"Look Azmuth. That planetary system is in perfect syzygy." She said pointing to a system of planets in perfect alignment.

"Perfect what?" Ben asked.

"Alignment…all in a row," Yolei answered.

"Yes. And as I looked to the heavens, gazing at those glowing planets, shimmering in a straight line and all I could see was…" Azmuth explained before he snapped his fingers and the group were back in the lab with past Azmuth showing Zennith a sword.

"A sword?" Zennith asked.

"It's perfect, it could cleave right through reality, tap into the primal energies." Past Azmuth answered with a smile.

"it's irresponsible to create things, without thinking through the ramifications." Zennith warned him.

"It's not my job to worry about what happens next. What matters is what happens now." Past Azmuth said as Zennith looked away.

"Well that's true enough," Ben said before Azmuth slapped him on the back of the head. "Ow! What?" he asked holding his head.

"No, it's not true! That's the point of what I'm showing you, that I was once young and stupid as you are at this very moment Tennyson." Azmuth said snapping his fingers and past Azmuth and Zennith vanished before only past Azmuth appeared working on Ascalon.

"Zennith! It's finally finished come see!" he said happily looking around for her but she was nowhere to be found. "Zennith?" he asked but no response was heard. "She'll be back." he told himself before going back to working on Ascalon.

"She never came back, did she?" Veemon asked him gently.

"No, she did not. That Ben Tennyson is the point," Azmuth said glaring at Ben.

"So, you hit me in the head because you were too stupid to care for your girlfriend and make some dumb sword?" Ben asked back.

"When's the last time you've taken Daisuke on a date?" Yolei asked as Daisuke rolled her eyes at her friend's question.

"This is about me," Ben answered and Kevin facepalmed.

"Smooth Tennyson," he mumbled.

"What happened to the sword?" Hawkmon asked Azmuth.

"You know of the Incurseans?" he asked back.

"Sure. A space going warrior alien race always fighting with each other and everyone else." Kevin answered.

"Do you know what happened to their home world? It was war-torn, as multiple factions battled endlessly in eons-long civil war. But then one would-be hero learned of my sword, stole it, and returned home intending to use its power to reunite his world. This was the result." Azmuth explained snapping his fingers and the team found themselves floating in space to see the Incursean home world explode violently and Ascalon flew through space before past Azmuth retrieved it with his ship.

"What have I done?" he asked himself horrified at the results.

"Zennith was right after all. I swore to hide away the sword and dedicate myself to peaceful sciences." Azmuth told the team.

"And you developed the Omnitrix as a way to promote interstellar peace and unity," Yolei said.

"It was an apology for the weapon I had built before," Azmuth replied.

"And I turned it into a weapon." Daisuke said sadly.

"It was not your intention, you used it to help people. Everyone else saw it as a weapon." Azmuth told her.

"But how did George wind up with the sword?" Kevin asked.

"I gave it to him," Azmuth answered snapping his fingers and the team found themselves on Earth and heard the sounds of battle with creatures growling and men yelling with steel clashing against steel.

"We're on Earth, aren't we?" Gwen asked Azmuth who nodded.

"Yes. I came here when its history was at its darkest hour. And I made it worse." He said holding his head in his hand. "The creature planned to cross dimensions and arrive back here in what you call the Medieval Era. His minions already in our dimension to pave the way, encountered resistance." He explained as the group saw knights fighting several Lucubra.

"The knights gave a good accounting of themselves, but many fell to the mind control powers of the creatures." He said as a knight was pinned down by a Lucubra losing his helmet and the Lucubra attached tendrils to his head putting him under its control and turned on the other knights. "So, knight turned against knight, only the strongest willed were able to resist, and the strongest of them all was Sir George." He said as a knight fought two Lucubra at once, he stopped one from lunging on him with his shield and he sliced it in half before a larger Lucubra hit him with its tail sending him through a wall of fire and he lost his helmet and rolled across the ground.

George dodged three strikes from the Lucubra and climbed up its back using the numerous spears in its body as makeshift stairs and he pulled a spear out but was thrown from the Lucubra's back as it reared up and roared, it turned and ran towards George who grabbed the spear and rammed it into the Lucubra's head killing it and it dropped to the ground as George before three more Lucubra showed up and attacked.

"Brave though he was, he would have fallen too had I not interceded." Azmuth explained as George fell to his knees after a long battle his sword broken.

"Rough day?" past Azmuth asked making George look down at him and stand up in shock.

"A demon from the pit. A tiny demon." He said looking at past Azmuth.

"I'm no demon from the pit. I'm a visitor from the stars," he explained pointing to the sky.

"Not everyone is who they claim to be," George said sceptically.

"True. You would know that very well, after all you were born nine-hundred earth years ago," past Azmuth said making George look at him surprised. "And before you ask how did I know, it's in my business to know." Past Azmuth told him.

"it's true. I was born Georgius, a roman soldier in the year 231 A.D, nearly a millennium ago. The how of it is a story for another day. Would that I had not been blessed with immortality if it meant living to see mankind brought low. We have no weapon to defeat the creatures." George explained.

"Now you do," past Azmuth said snapping his fingers as Ascalon appeared before him and George. "This sword is a weapon of incredible power. If wielded by one who is worthy, it cannot be stopped." He explained.

"If it is so formidable, why do you not wield it yourself?" George asked.

"Because I am not worthy." Past Azmuth answered as George took the sword and held it up as it glowed brightly and covered him in light as new armour appeared on his body. "Listen carefully, the creatures to battle now are nothing compared to their master. He has enslaved a hundred dimensions and now seeks to enslave ours. Should he gain a foothold here, our entire universe will fall. When the Diagon comes, you must destroy him." He told George.

"What happens after I slay the Diagon?" George asked.

"I sincerely doubt you'll be able to," past Azmuth answered as George kneeled before him.

"Do not doubt me, wise one. Your gift may have saved humanity." He said before walking off to continue the battle.

"Saved it…or doomed it," past Azmuth said.

"After defeating the errant knights and the Lucubras. Saint George stood alone against the Diagon, he cut out the creature's heart and left the sword buried in it. I'll show you," Azmuth said snapping his fingers and the surroundings changed and everyone saw George battling Diagon and they all gasped in horror.

"No," Kevin said shocked.

"I…I can't want," Gwen said turning away as did Yolei and the digimon with Ben and Daisuke being the only ones watching.

"Azmuth take us back, now!" Daisuke demanded.

"As you wish," Azmuth said snapping his fingers and the team were back in the cave.

"You guys ok?" Ben asked the others.

"It was horrible, we don't have to be a part of this. Why not just let George use the sword to kill the monster? Yolei asked hugging Hawkmon tightly.

"Because Diagon won't underestimate George a second time. George will never reach his target and the power of the sword will overwhelm him. Your world may end up nothing but floating rubble." Azmuth answered.

"So the sword needs someone worthy?" Ben asked.

"Don't get any ideas Ben," Daisuke told her boyfriend. "Besides if anyone is going to be able to use the sword it's me, I held it in my hands before George took it back from me."

"Haven't you guys been listening you'll be destroyed too," Gwen told them.

"Calm down, if I can use the Golden Digi-Egg without it blowing up in my face, using a sword that could blow up the world will be a piece of cake." Daisuke replied with a confident smile.

"Not sure I feel reassured, but how are we going to find George anyway?" Yolei asked as Kevin held his hand out showing a clump of George's hair.

"How about this, I took it when he threw me off him," Kevin said with a smile.

"Be careful Daisuke Motomiya, you now know the stakes." Azmuth told Daisuke who nodded as Gwen held the hair in her hands as her eyes glowed with mana.

"He's at Area 51," she said.

"Rock and roll," Kevin said and the others nodded and soon the team had found Area 51's new location and the team snuck in. Several Forever Knights were patrolling the area before Kevin tapped one on the shoulder and absorbed the metal from the shoulder guard and he punched the guard making him stumble back holding his side. "Never gets old," Kevin said with a smirk.

"Can you stop goofing around please?" Ben asked firing a mana blast at the knight knocking him down as Gwen, Yolei, Shurimon and Ex-Veemon ran over.

"There they are!" another Forever Knight shouted and several charged the team. Meanwhile Daisuke walked into a large warehouse and saw George waiting for her.

"So predictable. Tell me, Lady Motomiya, how can you think that you, who has yet to live a single lifetime, knows better than I, who has lived a thousand?" he asked.

"Azmuth has lived way more than that." Daisuke answered.

"Yes, and notice that he is not here." George replied as Daisuke was enveloped in a gold flash of light and she turned into Humungousaur before she tapped the Ultimatrix dial and she turned into Ultimate Humungousaur. "Big. But I've slain bigger." He said swinging Ascalon sending a crescent wave of energy towards Ultimate Humungousaur who blocked it with her hand before she turned her other hand into a Gatling gun and fired at George who blocked the projectiles with his sword, she then slammed her fist into the ground creating a shockwave that knocked George down and Ascalon skid across the floor towards Ultimate Humungousaur but George held his hand out and it flew back into his hand.

"That sword has too much power for you." She told him.

"Let me guess, Azmuth told you this?" he asked and she nodded in reply. "You've had people second guessing you Lady Motomiya from Azmuth, your DigiDestined friends to those jackals in the media. Does it not frustrate you, their thinking they know better?"

"Sometimes, when I first became a DigiDestined nobody would listen to my ideas or plans, they always asked TK or Kari and listened to them. I didn't understand it at first, I was supposed to be the leader, but overtime I discovered being a leader meant more than just wearing a pair of goggles. It was about doing what was right for the team, making difficult choices when nobody else could. I know you mean well George but sooner or later that sword will corrupt you." Ultimate Humungousaur answered.

"It didn't before. I achieved great things with it. My feats are legendary." George told her.

"So are mine. I've saved this world from Vilgax, the Highbreed, MaloMyotismon, Diaboromon and many others," Ultimate Humungousaur said.

"But mine have stood the test of time. Mine have inspired millions. What will your legacy be? With what stars will you align? How many times have you known in your heart that your way is best? How many times have your plans been thwarted because the very people you're trying to help won't trust you?" George asked and Ultimate Humungousaur frowned before she looked at him.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

"To be left alone, so that I can destroy my ancient enemy," he answered and Ultimate Humungousaur transformed back into Daisuke in a flash of gold light.

"Fine. My friends and I will back off. But when you fail that sword is mine, deal?" she asked and George nodded.

A short while later the team were back at the cave with Azmuth. "So we stuck our necks out for nothing?" Kevin asked.

"No. We have two chances to destroy Diagon, whatever he is. George has earned the right to try it his way. Azmuth shouldn't have tried to stop him," Daisuke answered looking at the Galvan who stood beside her.

"You might be right," Azmuth replied making everyone blink.

"Did you just say I'm right?" Daisuke asked in shock.

"Wow, the world really is coming to an end," Veemon said.

"I said you might be right. And it's not as if I've never made mistakes, as you now know. All the reasons I told you that I built the Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix. They're all true," Azmuth said walking out of the cave and he looked at the stars in the night sky. "But there was one more reason. The true reason. I was hoping she would notice."

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	41. Chapter 41

Inspector 13

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

In the early hours of the morning a humanoid alien with green skin, red eyes and nasal cavities where his nose should be wearing a white bodysuit with a utility belt and other gadgets walked up to Kevin's garage and he hacked the security measures and the door opened. "Access code scanner," he said and a small gadget emerged on his shoulder and began scanning a deactivated Techadon robot. "Confirmed. Assessing product defects and failure ratios."

"Boy, did you break into the wrong place," the alien turned to see Kevin standing in front of his car with his body covered in green metal. "Now step away from the robot nice and slow and I won't have to pound you…much."

"Detecting residual Omnimatrix energy signature. Collating variance," the alien said walking towards Kevin.

"Have it your way," Kevin said turning his hand into a mallet and he ran towards the alien who moved out of the way of his swing.

"Assemble quark modulator," the alien said and pieces began floating out of his utility belt and began forming a weapon which he fired at Kevin sending him flying into the Techadon robot and he fell to the ground unconscious. "Osmosian defence two successful. Tracking Omnimatrix energy signature." The alien said walking out of the garage.

When Kevin finally woke up he saw Gwen standing in front of him wearing clothing suitable for tennis and he blushed. "We had an agreement Kevin, you stop sleeping in your garage and I stop bugging you about sleeping in your garage." She told him.

"Gwen get back!" Kevin shouted standing up before he saw the alien wasn't there anymore and he groaned holding his head. "This is so bad. A Weaponmaster of Techadon was here. Now he's out there…somewhere,"

"The Techadons? The Robots?" Gwen asked him.

"Not the robots, the guys who make them. The Weaponmasters." He answered walking off placing his hands on the hood of his car.

"We've beaten them before," Gwen said.

"You're not listening. We've never beaten those guys, we've never even met those guys. They don't leave their home planet ever," Kevin replied looking at her.

"Fine. So one of them is here. What did he want in your garage?" Gwen asked gently.

"Don't know. He was talking gibberish making lists and he said something about the Omnitrix…he's after Daisuke," Kevin answered with wide eyes.

"She and Ben are at the tennis courts with Sora and Yolei, we were meant to meet them there," Gwen said and both got into Kevin's car and he drove off. Meanwhile at the tennis courts, Daisuke and Ben were playing against Sora and Yolei.

"I hate this game!" Ben complained as he missed the ball again and the three girls laughed.

"Maybe you should stick to video games and saving the world," Sora said bouncing another tennis ball before she hit it with her racket sending it flying towards Daisuke who hit it sending it towards Yolei.

"Yeah, I'm better at that then this crazy game, it's like psycho dodgeball or something," Ben said as he missed the ball again.

"Not everyone has superpowers Ben," Daisuke told her boyfriend with a smile before she hit the ball and Yolei missed it barely and Daisuke cheered. "Finally point for us!"

"Nice work Daisuke," Sora said with a smile at the younger girl. "And Yolei you're doing good too, you've changed a lot since you joined Daisuke's team." She said making Yolei smile.

"Thanks. I'm like Daisuke's second older sister," she said.

"Oh god not another one," Daisuke whined making Yolei and Sora laugh as Ben grinned before they all heard a noise and saw a large cube descending from the sky and it landed crushing some of the fence and the alien walked out.

"Omnimatrix energy signature located. Device is fused to Terran female adolescent. Anomalies extant,"

"You know this isn't actually the Omnitrix," Daisuke explained showing the Ultimatrix to the alien.

"Deploy scanalysis array," the alien said and several small arms extended out of the head portion of his body suit and began to examine the Ultimatrix. "Multiple code variants extant. Energy patterns deviate from known exemplars. Close examination is required." He said grabbing Daisuke by the wrist and lifting her off the ground.

"Hey watch it!" she shouted turning into Terraspin in a flash of yellow light.

"Aldabran defence scenario. Deploy concussion swarm." The alien said and dozens of small orbs flew out of the holes on his bodysuit's head.

"Guys run, go!" Terraspin shouted and Sora, Ben and Yolei ran off with the orbs flying after them, Terraspin created a large gust of wind blowing the orbs everywhere and they exploded creating clouds of smoke and knocking Terraspin off her feet and she turned back to Daisuke who coughed and she looked around seeing the surrounding area had been levelled by the explosions. "Ben, are you ok?" she asked seeing someone approaching only it was the alien.

"I am not Ben," he said. "Deploy molecular vice," several strands of material emerged from his back and wrapped around Daisuke who tried to escape but the strands were too strong and she was dragged off by the alien into the cube.

"Hey let my girlfriend go!" Ben shouted running over and he banged on the cube as Sora and Yolei ran off before they saw Kevin and Gwen arrive.

Meanwhile Daisuke grunted as she was now retrained to a vertical table as the alien stood in front of her as a table floated down with various tools on it. "Let me go right now. Do you know who you're dealing with?" she asked the alien.

"Daisuke Motomiya. Terran, half Human and Half Cryonite. Active Plumber agent. Planetary and Galactic protector," the alien answered as a small disk floated beside him with sharp blades emerging from it.

"I guess you do know who I am." Daisuke replied.

"New data reveals that the Omnimatrix has been modified," the alien said.

"It's the Ultimatrix. The Omnitrix is gone, it was destroyed months ago," Daisuke told him.

"Directive: all Galvan technology must be acquired and exploited. Organic component is superfluous," the alien said as the disks blades began spinning as it approached Daisuke's wrist.

"If you cut it off me…boom," she said and the blades stopped spinning.

"Boom? Please define boom," the alien told her.

"Boom means big honking explosion, one so big there will be no more whoever you are," Daisuke told him.

"I am Inspector 13, Weaponmaster of Techadon. You are implicated in my ongoing investigation of failed Techadon units." Inspector 13 told her.

"You're a Weaponmaster? Nobody has ever even seen you guys," Daisuke said in awe.

"Correction. Nobody has ever seen us and lived." Inspector 13 said with a small smirk.

"Well we both won't survive if you cut the Ultimatrix off me," Daisuke told him and the disk backed away from her wrist and she smiled.

"Deploy code spool. Access Galvan security measures and breach." Inspector 13 commanded and several wires emerged from the table and attached to the Ultimatrix.

"Firewall 1 breached, firewall 2 breached, firewall 3 breached." The Ultimatrix said and Daisuke groaned.

"Albedo I am so going to kill you for making the Ultimatrix so easy to hack," she thought to herself.

"Grand Master Control unlocked," the Ultimatrix said glowing bright gold and Daisuke groaned.

"Azmuth is going to murder me if he finds out about this," she thought as Inspector 13 walked towards her about to cut her wrist off.

"Warning! Warning! Anodite energy surge detected!" a computerised voice said making Inspector 13 stop as a green orb of light appeared behind him and Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Yolei appeared and they began attacking Inspector 13 who ducked Kevin's attacks before he was shot in the back by Gwen with an energy blast.

"You ok?" Ben asked running over to Daisuke.

"Oh I'm fine, I'm only strapped to a torture table about to have my wrist cut off!" she answered.

"And so is he," Yolei said as Inspector 13 ran to a chair and sat down and four cables attached to the holes in his head.

"Access internal defence grid," he said and the room began attacking the team.

"You get Daisuke, we'll handle this guy," Gwen told Ben and Kevin as Yolei tossed exploding boomerangs which destroyed chunks of the room which came towards her as Gwen threw discs of mana while jumping around the room and she fired a large orb of mana at a group of security machines.

"Hurry up and free me," Daisuke said and Kevin slammed his fist into one of the cuffs but it bounced off.

"The cuffs have an energy field, we need to disrupt it," Kevin said.

"Ben these machines are having a hard time handling Anodite energy," Daisuke said.

"Not for much longer, I think they're adapting to us," Gwen said as she blocked some more of the security machines with a wall of mana. Ben held his hand up and fired a mana blast at the cuffs and they unlocked freeing Daisuke.

"Deploy plasma cage," Inspector 13 said and bolts of energy hit Daisuke, Ben, Gwen, Kevin and Yolei who fell to their knees.

"Alright enough of this. It's hero time!" Daisuke shouted as she was enveloped in a flash of gold light but something went wrong as gold beams of light hit Kevin, Ben and Gwen and they glowed as they transformed.

"Oh man," Yolei said in shock as Kevin turned into Jetray, Gwen turned into Diamondhead and Ben turned into Stinkfly.

"This cannot be happening," Daisuke said in disbelief.

"Uh…Daisuke I think the Ultimatrix is malfunctioning," Ben said looking at his new form with his four eyes.

"Intruder alert, Lepidopterran, Petrosapien and Aerophibian present in workshop," the computerised voice said.

"Anytime now Daisuke," Gwen said as Daisuke tried to fix the Ultimatrix.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what's going on," she said before the floor beneath Gwen, Yolei, Kevin and Ben opened and they fell out as the cube flew into the sky.

"Intruders expelled. Re-acquiring Galvan technology," Inspector 13 said as he fired two lasers at Daisuke who jumped out of the way before an arm slammed down on her and lifted up but she was gone confusing Inspector 13 who missed Daisuke climbing up the machinery.

Meanwhile Gwen and Yolei were falling through the air as Kevin and Ben flew after them. "I don't want to alarm you guys, but Diamondhead can't fly, so you know help!" Gwen shouted.

"Hold on Gwen!" Kevin shouted as he tried to catch her but he missed. "Working on my aim,"

"Work faster!" Gwen told him as Ben managed to grab Yolei.

"Thanks," Yolei replied before holding her nose. "Did anyone tell you that you stink?" she asked.

"Hey, it's Stinkfly's fault not mine," Ben answered flying towards the ground with Yolei.

"Never mind I'll use my Anodite powers," Gwen said closing her eyes.

"Gwen wait!" Kevin shouted flying towards her and both were encased in a crystal the same colour as Gwen's mana and they crash landed near Sora knocking her off her feet as Stinkfly landed with Yolei.

"Um…Daisuke?" Sora asked the three aliens.

"Not exactly," Gwen answered once the crystal holding her and Kevin vanished and Sora looked at them shocked.

"Escape is impossible Terran, surrender is the most logical choice," Inspector 13 said back on the cube as he looked around for Daisuke.

"Yeah that's not happening, why don't you just drop me off somewhere and we can forget this ever happened," Daisuke told him from where she hid above him.

"Galvan weapon technology must be acquired and exploited," Inspector 13 said.

"The Ultimatrix isn't a weapon," Daisuke told him and Inspector 13 smirked before he laughed evilly freaking Daisuke out. "Okay…never do that again."

"The Omnimatrix is the most sophisticated and powerful weapon system ever devised." Inspector 13 told her.

"I told you already that the Omnitrix is gone. The Ultimatrix…" Daisuke tried to explain.

"Is a weapon in a box. The hand to hand combat applications alone warrant…" Inspector 13 said.

"Alright I get it," Daisuke cut him off.

"Think of what an army of soldiers could do if each were equipped with their own…" Inspector 13 said.

"I know. Been there and done that, Vilgax tried that before and failed," Daisuke told him as the cube shook and she held on to the machine she was hiding on as the cube connected to the Techadon factory in downtown Bellwood.

"Docking procedure completed, salvaging materials for repairs," the computer said as several arms extended from the roof heading into the factory and Daisuke grabbed one and she landed on the other side of Inspector 13.

"Will you surrender the Ultimatrix?" he asked her.

"No way. But at least you got the name right," she answered running off into the factory and Inspector 13 chased after her and began walking around the factory.

"The Ultimatrix technologies will revolutionise our output for centuries," he said looking for Daisuke while holding a weapon in his hands.

"And what about the people who get hurt by your weapons?" Daisuke asked him as he looked down a row of machines.

"We are simply the makers. What others do with the devices is not our concern," he answered.

"Then you won't take this personally," Daisuke said behind him as she held up a Techadon gauntlet and she fired a laser blast at him sending him crashing into a wall and she ran off. "Come on Ultimatrix, start working," she whispered turning the dial.

"Daisuke!" she heard Ben's voice come through.

"Ben, you and the others are alright!" she said relieved.

"Well sort of, but in case you didn't already know we're stuck in your alien forms," Ben said as he, Gwen, Kevin, Yolei and Sora were in Kevin's garage.

"Let me try something," Daisuke said turning the Ultimatrix dial and Ben, Gwen and Kevin turned back to normal only with an Ultimatrix symbol on their chests.

"Good, now don't touch the Ultimatrix again ok?" Ben asked her.

"I'm trying to fix it. I'm in a Techadon factory, it must be the one downtown," she answered looking around.

"Why did they leave it there anyway?" Sora asked.

"Nobody can move it," Yolei answered as Kevin got into his car.

"We'll see, get in," he told the others.

"Can we even fit in that?" Sora asked.

"I added some tech to make the interior expand while remaining the same on the outside," Kevin answered and the others nodded and got into the car and Kevin drove off to the Techadon Factory. Meanwhile Daisuke was exploring the factory when Inspector 13 stood in front of her.

"Give me the Ultimatrix," he said firing his weapon at Daisuke who gasped and held her hands up and a wall of mana appeared in front of her blocking the blast and she opened her eyes to see what she did.

"Whoa," she whispered looking at her hands. "It seems I have Gwen and Ben's powers temporarily." She ran off as Inspector 13 fired his weapon again. "Let's see if I can get this working." She tapped the Ultimatrix dial but nothing happened to her, however Kevin, Ben and Gwen all transformed into aliens again. Kevin turned into Wildmutt, Gwen turned into Clockwork and Ben turned into NRG and Kevin lost control of his car.

"For the love of…!" Gwen shouted as the car crashed into a fire hydrant and everyone got out of the car.

"Not my ride," Kevin whined.

"Man that was close, but at least we're here," Sora said looking at the Techadon factory.

"For all the good that does us, the army has been trying to get in there for weeks. What can we do to get in there that they can't?" Ben asked before he, Gwen and Kevin transformed again. This time into Four Arms, Humungousaur and Way Big. "I withdraw the question."

"We'll crack it open like an egg," Kevin said cracking his knuckles before he, Gwen and Ben transformed again this time into Nanomech, Upchuck and Goop.

"Or not," Gwen said.

"This is just great," Yolei groaned holding her head in her hands.

"Maybe something in that belt can blast open a hole big enough for us to get inside?" Sora suggested.

"Maybe," Yolei said as she began going through the belt. "Exploding boomerangs, electric boomerangs, grappling hook…" she mumbled as Ben opened the trunk of Kevin's car and pulled out a pair of goggles and a blaster.

"Hey Sora, catch," he said tossing the items to Sora who caught them. "I think you'll need these if you're going to help."

"Um okay…how do I use this?" she asked firing the blaster accidently and she hit Ben who yelped.

"Hey watch it!"

"Sorry," Sora apologised. "But this won't do any good if we can't get in there." Kevin and Ben looked at each other than at Gwen.

"No way, not a chance," she said.

"Gwen it's the only way in. hurry up and eat!" Kevin told her and she frowned before finally sighing in defeat and she walked to the factory and took a large bite and began chewing the metal and swallowed.

"Now what?" she asked before her stomach began gurgling. "Oh, I don't feel so good," she groaned as her stomach swelled until she spat an energy ball at the factory which bounced off and nearly hit Yolei and Sora. "Exploding loogies, how can Daisuke deal with having an alien like this?" she asked.

"We've got a problem guys," Sora said pointing to the wall as it began repairing itself. "Can you eat faster than it can repair itself?" she asked Gwen.

"Not unless you want a bunch of those energy balls flying around," she answered.

"I can fit through there," Kevin said flying towards the factory and he made it through before it fully repaired itself. Meanwhile Daisuke was running from Inspector 13 as four golf ball sized spheres chased her firing lasers, she tossed two mana discs and destroyed two of the spheres as the other two kept firing.

"Repairs complete. Full system access now available." A computerised voice said.

"Activate factory internal defences." Inspector 13 said, Daisuke kept running from the spheres before she placed her hand on the ground and absorbed the ground and it covered her body and she managed to turn her hands into spiked balls before two cables wrapped around her body and lifted her off the ground and she was carried to Inspector 13.

"You don't have to do this," she told him.

"Deploy dermis excoriator and radioulnar decoupler," Inspector 13 said and two handles flew out of his utility belt and into his hands and blades popped out of them.

"The Ultimatrix is not a weapon!" Daisuke shouted.

"Perhaps. But it soon will be," he told her before Kevin flew in front of his face and blasted him with an electric blast.

"Leave her alone. And by the way, the Ultimatrix is totally a weapon," he said.

"Kevin?" Daisuke asked as Ben and Gwen arrived with Yolei and Sora.

"Hold still," Gwen said jumping onto Daisuke and she began eating the cables restraining Daisuke. "Stupidest power ever," she said.

"Eat now and complain later," Yolei told her.

"Unknown bio-mechanical present in workshop," the computer said.

"Deploy splat," Inspector 13 said before a mechanical flyswatter emerged from his belt and swatter Kevin to the ground. "Distractions, interruptions, arguments, illogical. It stops now. Techadons activate destroy all alien intruders!" he shouted and the half-finished Techadon robots began activating and walking towards Daisuke, Ben, Gwen, Yolei and Sora.

"Daisuke use the Ultimatrix," Gwen said as Sora fired her blaster at one Techadon as Yolei tossed some explosive boomerangs at another.

"But what if you guys get something worse?" Daisuke asked.

"We have no other choice, hurry up," Ben said as Gwen was picked up by a complete Techadon robot. Daisuke nodded and tapped the Ultimatrix dial and Gwen transformed into Rath, Ben transformed into Feedback and Kevin turned into Amphibian.

"Let me tell you something unstoppable Techadon Battle Robot!" Gwen shouted ripping the Techadon's who was holding her head off and she was let go. "You should have quit while you were ahead!" she crushed the helmet and roared.

"Rath is good," Daisuke said as Ben fired electric blasts at some of the Techadon robots as Amphibian phased through others shorting them out. "Hey save some for me," she said absorbing the metal from a Techadon and she turned her hands into blades and she began slicing through Techadons.

"Intruder alert. Ampiri, Appoplexian and Conductoid present in factory," the computer said.

"Let me tell you something talky voice that nobody ever sees, we're gonna bash these stupid robots all day so Daisuke can fix the stupid watch!" Gwen shouted as she destroyed several Techadon robots and Daisuke blinked before looking at the Ultimatrix.

"Oh right. Ultimatrix user access, voice recognition mode," she said.

"User Daisuke Motomiya recognised, voice command mode activated," the Ultimatrix said.

"Ultimatrix hard reset." Daisuke said and the Ultimatrix beeped and the hologram of Rath appeared.

"Hard reset complete." The Ultimatrix said and Daisuke nodded and was enveloped in a flash of gold light just as Gwen, Ben and Kevin turned back to normal.

"We're back thank goodness," Ben said his hands glowing with mana.

"Let's kick some butt," Kevin said absorbing the metal from a Techadon.

"Deploy meta-shackles," Inspector 13 said and three sets of shackles flew from his belt and latched onto Ben, Gwen and Kevin's wrists and ankles. "You have damaged my vessel, you have damaged this factory. You have delayed acquisition of Galvan Technology. You two hybrid Anodites will be studied to enhance our defence systems," he told Ben and Gwen. "And you hybrid Osmosian will be re-purposed to generate raw materials for Techadon Forges." He told Kevin. "Deploy…" he said before he was tapped on the shoulder and turned around and was punched by Four Arms sending him flying into a wall and he was knocked out.

"Alert! Tetramand present in factory,"

"Who told you?" Four Arms asked with a smirk as the others smiled and a few minutes later the team plus Sora were outside as the Techadon factory flew off.

"Nobody else will come after Daisuke, right?" Sora asked.

"No way. I don't think Inspector 13 will admit he got his butt kicked by teenagers. Now let's go. I think Ben needs more tennis lessons," Daisuke answered with a giggle.

"Oh man," Ben whined making the others laugh.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	42. Chapter 42

Enemy of my Frenemy

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

It was the middle of the night as Yolei and Gwen ran upstairs made of mana towards Hex's house. Gwen was wearing her Lucky Girl outfit while Yolei was wearing all black to make it easier for her to hide. "Are you sure the book is still here?" Yolei whispered as Gwen held her hand up and using her magic she disabled the security spell on the window allowing Yolei to open it.

"Yes. I checked last time I was here," Gwen whispered as she dropped down to the floor with Yolei and she took a book out of her backpack and put it back in the shelf.

"I still can't believe that you steal from Hex, didn't that not work out last time?" Yolei asked her friend who took another book and opened it.

"Yes, it did end badly for you didn't it Gwendolyn?" a voice asked before a magical circle appeared around Yolei and Gwen and formed into a sphere. "Finally, I have caught the bookworms stealing from my library. And I wouldn't use your magic, it only makes my spell stronger." Both looked up to see Hex floating to the ground on a platform of magic.

"We're not here to fight you Hex. It's about Charmcaster," Yolei said and he frowned.

"What have you done with her?" he demanded.

"She took us to Ledgerdomain, we left after we defeated Aggregor and stopped him from getting one of the pieces of the Map of Infinity, but she stayed behind to fight Adwaita." Yolei explained and the sphere vanished.

"She went back to Ledgerdomain?" Hex asked in worry. "She's still there?"

"She didn't want to leave. She said she wanted to free her people and avenge her father. I promised I'd go back to help here that is why I've been borrowing your books." Gwen told him and Hex turned away.

"Do not bother. If my niece is in Ledgerdomain still she is already dead," he said sadly.

"But we took the Alpha Rune from Adwaita, he was left practically powerless without it," Yolei explained and Hex looked at them before he snapped his fingers and the book Gwen was trying to borrow flew into his hands.

"Open it," he told Gwen who took it and opened it and the three saw the name of Ledgerdomain was changing constantly. "The true name of Ledgerdomain has been changed…and it changes again every few seconds. Without the true name, it is impossible to travel there," he explained.

"Adwaita must have somehow got the Alpha Rune back," Yolei said and Hex nodded.

"Once you defeated Aggregor, he must have somehow regained it," he said.

"Then come with us, with our powers combined we can beat him," Gwen said.

"My brother gave his life so that my niece and I could escape that accursed dimension. I love my niece dearly, but I am not about to go on a suicide mission. Take the book, just leave me in peace," Hex said walking away and Gwen and Yolei nodded and walked away. "Hold on, will Motomiya be accompanying you?" he asked and both looked at him.

"We were going to ask her and the others to join us," Yolei answered and she caught a necklace Hex tossed at her. "What is this?" she asked looking at the necklace which had an amulet with a rune carved into it.

"Something Motomiya will need, I do not know why but something tells me not all is at it seems," Hex answered.

"Thank you," Yolei said and Hex walked off and both girls left his house. The next day the team was in Gwen's house and Kevin began laughing after what Gwen and Yolei told him, Daisuke and Ben before he stopped noticing no one else was laughing.

"I think they are serious Kevin," Daisuke said.

"Are you kidding me? Charmcaster the one who always tries to kill us Charmcaster?" Kevin asked.

"I promised to help her," Gwen answered.

"And she is my friend, I have to help," Yolei added. "Besides Adwaita is an oppressive dictator, don't we have an obligation to fight him?"

"We took the Alpha Rune from him, he's powerless," Kevin answered.

"He might have got it back after Paradox returned the pieces to where they were hidden," Ben told him and Kevin sighed.

"Not going, and you can't make me," he said before Gwen glared at him and he sighed again. "I'll go fire up the Rustbucket."

"Good, oh and Hex wanted you to have this Daisuke for some reason," Yolei said tossing the necklace to Daisuke who caught it and she looked at it. "He said you would need it if you go to Ledgerdomain."

"Well I'll thank him once we get back," Daisuke said putting the necklace on and tucking it under her shirt. "Did he say what it would do at all?"

"No. Like we said he only said you'd need it," Yolei answered. Soon the team found the Door to Anywhere and Gwen was levitating off the ground doing something on her laptop with the book she took from Hex hovering in front of her.

"So what's with the computer, you pirating spells off the internet?" Ben asked her.

"Not exactly, I've used a spell that creates a predictive algorithm on the computer to figure out the true name of Ledgerdomain before it changes, if I can sync it up right," she answered.

"So a magical hacker, cool," Daisuke said as the program began to sync up to the book and the changing name of Ledgerdomain.

"I think it's working. Ynappis," Gwen said holding her hand up but nothing happened. "Darn," she said as the name changed. "Nekoboh!" but nothing happened again. "Nekwaheew!" this time the ground shook as symbols appeared on the door.

"That's the one," Ben said as the door opened leading to Ledgerdomain. "Come on before it closes," he said running to the door with Yolei, Gwen, Daisuke and Kevin following.

"I am so going to regret this," Kevin said, Gwen and Ben ran through on platforms of mana while Daisuke flipped and landed on her feet before Yolei and Kevin landed on her and she groaned.

"Not your best entrances," she said as both got up and she was helped up by Ben and looked around. "Man things have changed, to be expected since this is a magical dimension." They then heard a sound and saw several stone bats flying towards them.

"But those are still the same," Kevin said as Gwen fired a powerful mana blast at the bats and skidded back. "Ease up Gwen your powers are supercharged here," he warned her as the bats fired energy blasts at them before Ben made a dome of mana protecting them.

"Ben, Gwen tie us together magically so we don't get separated," Daisuke told them.

"Got it," Ben said linking the team together around the waist with a rope made of mana and Daisuke turned into XLR8 in a flash of gold light.

"Hold on tight, this is going to be a bumpy ride," she said speeding off taking the others along with her as the stone bats chased after them.

"Watch it Motomiya!" Kevin shouted as he was dragged along the ground as XLR8 sped around Ledgerdomain jumping over gaps and speeding around as the bats fired energy blasts at her until she jumped high into the air taking the others with her over a large floating mountain and the bats flew off not seeing them as XLR8 held onto a ledge as best she could. "Hey there's a cave down here," Kevin said noticing a large hole beside him.

"Well do something fast, I can't hold on," XLR8 told him, Kevin nodded and swung back and forth until he gained enough momentum and he swung into the cave and he was grabbed and pulled in along with the others.

"Oh nuts," Ben said noticing it was a rock monster that had grabbed Kevin.

"Shield your eyes," it told them holding its hand up as it glowed white. "Gir igi-nu!" it chanted firing a bright beam of energy at the bats making them fly away. "That will keep them away for a while at any rate." He told the team as XLR8 turned back into Daisuke.

"Thank you. I didn't know rock monsters could talk," she said.

"And in English too," Kevin said.

"I speak many languages. I am Ignaceous the scribe…at least I was a scribe, long ago." The rock monster now known as Ignaceous said. "We should keep moving," he told the team and they walked off out of the cave.

"Your people was enslaved by Adwaita?" Gwen asked.

"Adwaita enslaved everyone and everything. Only a few of us dared to fight back." Ignaceous answered.

"We're looking for a friend of ours, she was fighting Adwaita too," Yolei told him and he stopped and looked at her and the team.

"I'm sorry. But as far as I know, I am the last of the freedom fighters. The rest were captured or slain during the chaos," he explained.

"The chaos?" Ben asked.

"Several months ago, Adwaita simply disappeared," Ignaceous answered.

"Probably after we took the Alpha Rune," Daisuke said. "And I take it that once everyone was free from him they began trying to take control of Ledgerdomain themselves right?" she asked and Ignaceous nodded.

"The fighters became despots I wanted no part in the bloodshed," he answered as Gwen closed her eyes briefly before they glowed with mana.

"But Adwaita isn't gone, I recognise his aura from before," she said and Ignaceous growled.

"I suspected as much. I have seen signs of his return, and he is more powerful than ever. If your friend still lives, she is now Adwaita's slave," he said.

"Then we're back to plan A, kick Adwaita's butt and rescue Charmcaster, can you take us to his citadel?" Daisuke asked the rock monster.

"It lies in ruins, he must have a new stronghold now. But where it is now, I cannot say," Ignaceous answered.

"It's okay, I can track him by his aura," Gwen told him.

"But we would like a guide, we're not from around here can you help?" Yolei asked Ignaceous who nodded.

"I can lead you to his stronghold but after that, I make no promises," he answered walking off and the team followed.

"This place gives me the creeps," Kevin said. "And I have a bad feeling about all of this."

"You're paranoid Kevin," Ben told his friend. After several minutes of walking the team looked around.

"Gwen, are you sure we're going the right way?" Daisuke asked looking around trying to see Adwaita's castle. "There isn't much room for a castle up here."

"He's close, I know it," Gwen told her friend, the team heard something and kept walking until they saw Adwaita floating in the middle of a stone circle with his magical energy being sucked into a stone which was floating above a small altar in front of him.

"Adwaita," Ignaceous said unsure of what to make of what they were seeing.

"I don't know who is in charge around here now, but I know it isn't him," Kevin said. "Do you know what's happening to him?" he asked Ben and Gwen.

"That stone is draining his mana," Ben answered walking towards the stone. "And I bet it's transferring his power to whoever imprisoned him."

"Then disturbing the flow will alert them that we are here," Ignaceous said.

"We can't just leave him here," Gwen said reasoned.

"If that stone is channelling his power to someone else it would help us to get rid of it," Yolei said as Kevin grabbed the stone and threw it off the edge and everyone looked at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Liberatio!" Gwen said walking towards Adwaita and with a wave of her hand he dropped to the ground.

"This is a bad idea, he is too dangerous to be freed. At least place a binding spell on him so he cannot use his powers," Ignaceous told her and she nodded holding her hands up.

"Necte artes magicas!" she chanted and shackles made of mana appeared around Adwaita's wrists and he groaned. "Who did this to you Adwaita?" she asked him.

"The usurper…took my power…took my throne…took my world!" he answered.

"Adwaita, the one who took your powers and imprisoned you here. You know where they are don't you. Help us get there and we'll take him down together," Daisuke told him and he looked at her.

"You are the one who took my Alpha Rune, this is all your fault child." He said with a frown and she returned the frown. "But for now, I shall aid you, but once the usurper is defeated, you shall be the first I kill. Come!" he shouted running off.

"This is a terrible idea," Ignaceous said following Adwaita.

"I gotta go with Iggy on this one," Kevin told the others.

"How else are we meant to find the bad guy?" Daisuke asked walking off with her friends. After following Adwaita for what felt like miles they saw a large body of water. "Let's take a break you guys," Daisuke said. "Um that is water isn't it?" she asked Ignaceous who nodded and she sighed in relief and kneeled down to take a drink.

"Teaming up with evil guys never ends well Ben," Kevin said while the others including Adwaita took a drink.

"What about you, weren't you evil when we met you?" Ben asked him.

"Yeah. But I had a rough childhood," he answered.

"Fine. What about Dr Animo?" Ben asked.

"He tried to kill us," Kevin answered.

"Darkstar?"

"Tried to kill us then tried to kill us," while the two were arguing Adwaita looked at them and then at the mana shackles around his wrists.

"Abrogo necterendum." He chanted softly and once the shackles were gone he placed his hands in the water. "Animo cataractam," the water glowed pink briefly and it began coming to life.

"And lastly Charmcaster," Ben said.

"Oh sure, like that's worked out great so far….!" Kevin said before he was grabbed by a tendril of water and everyone looked up to see the water had turned into a giant creature and it also grabbed Gwen and Yolei in another tendril. "Oh I think I'm going to hurl," Kevin groaned. Ignaceous saw Adwaita fleeing before he rushed to try and help Kevin, Gwen and Yolei before he was hit sending him into a boulder and he nearly split in half.

"Hold on you guys!" Daisuke shouted running off to a small cliff and she was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she transformed into a new alien. She looked like a humanoid-insect with some shark-like features, she was dark blue, almost purple and light blue in colour. She had a long horn on the top of her head connected to a shorter horn on the back of her head and she had a large mouth that spread over part of her chest with the Ultimatrix symbol below it. "Eatle!" she shouted.

"Hurry up Dai!" Ben shouted throwing a mana disc at the water monster before he was hit by a tendril of water sending him rolling across the ground. Eatle picked up a large rock and opened her mouth and she ate it before her horn glowed and she fired a gold energy blast which went through the monster and cut a floating mountain behind it in half before it exploded and the monster roared before it fell apart causing Yolei, Gwen and Kevin to fall into the water and Eatle turned back to Daisuke.

"I did not see that coming," Yolei said as she walked out of the water.

"Ignaceous!" Gwen shouted running towards the wounded rock monster.

"Do not worry my friends, we are a durable race. My wounds will heal in a few hours," He told them.

"We don't have a few hours," Kevin said earning a glare from Gwen.

"He is right, you must follow Adwaita. Defeat him and the usurper and free this land once and for all," Ignaceous said and the team looked at each other and nodded. A short while later after tracking Adwaita by his aura they climbed a mountain and hid behind a ridge.

"He's just on the other side of that ridge, but there is also mana, and something else I don't recognise," Gwen whispered.

"Yeah, something isn't right here," Ben whispered and they looked over the ridge to see the ruins of Adwaita's castle along with a strange tower that was shooting a beam of mana into the air with several rock monsters at the base turning a crank, and they also saw Adwaita walking towards his ruined castle.

"Usurper of my throne, thief of magic, come forth and face the mighty Adwaita!" he shouted and another creature walked towards him with Charmcaster standing on it with the Alpha Rune around her neck.

"Ok, who let the old windbag loose?" she asked as the team looked at her in shock.

"Charmcaster?" Yolei whispered in disbelief.

"Insolent fool! Taste now the wrath of Adwaita!" he shouted clapping his hands together. "Animo Arenam Ut Habem Vindic…" he began changing before Charmcaster lifted her hand interrupting him as he was lifted into the air.

"I was going to keep draining your power for a little while longer. But since you're being such a jerk about it…I might as well empty you out now," she said closing her hand and Adwaita went limp as a pink orb left his body and flew towards the machine and his body was dropped by Charmcaster.

"She just killed him," Daisuke said in shock.

"You guys can come out now, I know you're there," Charmcaster said looking at them and they gasped in shock as she smirked. "Even Daisuke Motomiya, her boyfriend his stupid cousin and their thuggish friend can't stop me. Oh and you as well traitor. You're going to pay for betraying me for Motomiya, Yolei!" she told her.

"Daisuke's my friend Charmcaster!" Yolei shouted at her.

"So was it!" she replied.

"Why are you doing this Charmcaster? Why kill Adwaita, why take over Ledgerdomain?" Daisuke asked her.

"The same reason I've done everything, I want my father back," she answered.

"Your father is dead Charmcaster, and necromancy never works out the way you hope it will," Ben told her with a frown and she chuckled.

"I won't need necromancy Ben, I will simply use my sorcerer's engine to make it happen," she said pointing to the machine.

"But that's the darkest of dark magic, it's forbidden," Gwen told her.

"Rules are meant to be broken. And now that you two are both here, I'll have more than enough power to do what I want," Charmcaster said throwing an energy blast at Ben and Gwen who blocked it with a shield of mana while Daisuke, Yolei and Kevin were thrown back by the impact.

"We'll handle here, stop that machine," Ben told them.

"Let's start smashing stuff!" Kevin shouted and both girls nodded.

"You read my mind," Daisuke said jumping to another platform followed by Kevin and Yolei and they kept jumping to other platforms until arriving at the machine.

"I think we can handle that," Yolei said throwing some explosive boomerangs at some of the rock monsters that attacked them as Daisuke transformed into Eatle again and she charged through some more of the rock monsters.

"I need some metal if you guys don't mind!" Kevin shouted backing up from a stone monster as it attacked him. Eatle nodded and climbed the machine before she ripped a chunk of the metal off and crushed it into a ball and she threw it at Kevin who rolled towards it and he absorbed the metal and turned his arms into blades as the creature Charmcaster had been standing on charged him and he swung his arms making it back up.

Yolei threw an explosive boomerang at another rock monster blowing it to pieces and she jumped over another before tripping it up with a bolo followed by another exploding boomerang. "Daisuke, I don't think that alien can eat all of that machine in time!" she shouted to Eatle who nodded and she turned into Chromastone and she jumped off the tower and blasted three of the rock monsters.

"Any ideas, I don't think any of my aliens can handle something that big without something happening," she said. Kevin chased the creature he was fighting until it was under a stone arch and he turned one of his hands into a mallet and he hit the arch making it collapse on the creature and he smirked before Ben flew over him and rolled across the ground followed by Gwen and both stopped in front of Yolei and Charmcaster who were still fighting the rock monsters.

"It's time to end this you two, but first I'll take away your friends one by one," Charmcaster said floating in the air with a cruel smirk before firing a magic blast at Chromastone who had her back turned.

"Daisuke watch out!" Yolei shouted pushing her friend out of the way taking the hid and she flew backwards and a pink orb left her body and flew towards the machine.

"Yolei!" Chromastone shouted running over to her friend and she turned back to Daisuke. "Say something please," she begged shaking Yolei's body.

"Darn, she messed up my kill order, oh well second time is the charm," Charmcaster said firing another magic blast towards Daisuke who looked up and she gasped.

"No!" Ben shouted jumping in front of her and he was hit and rolled across the ground and a pink orb left his body as well.

"No!" Daisuke shouted horrified. Charmcaster smirked and fired another blast of magic at Gwen but Kevin jumped in the way and both hit the ground hard as a pink orb left Kevin's body and he went limb and Gwen growled before she turned into her Anodite form.

"Just what I wanted," Charmcaster said holding up the Alpha Rune and it glowed and began sucking the energy from Gwen and she turned back to normal and whimpered weakly before going limp. "Now that you're all out of the way I have business to conduct," she said with a smirk as Daisuke held Ben and Yolei's bodies close and began sobbing in grief. "Ab-ri du-an pad libir digir kun gukin!" she chanted holding up the Alpha Rune which glowed and a crack in the sky appeared.

"Who has summoned me?" a voice asked.

"I have called you, Old One. I ask that my father Spellbinder be restored to life," Charmcaster said.

"And what do you offer in return?" the Old One asked her.

"600,000 souls, the life force of every living thing in this dimension," she answered and there was silence briefly.

"The bargain has been made. Are you prepared to make payment?" the Old One asked.

"I am. Exige Animas Omnibus!" Charmcaster chanted and the souls of all living things in Ledgerdomain were sucked out and flew towards the machine which began feeding them into the crack as Daisuke watched in horror and unknown to her the necklace she was given by Yolei floated out of her shirt and the rune began glowing and her body was covered in a white aura protecting her from the spell. "Daddy?" she heard Charmcaster whisper as a pink orb floated from the crack and formed into Charmcaster's father. "Daddy!" Charmcaster shouted running towards her father and hugging him tightly.

"Hope…how is this possible…I thought I died so you and your uncle could escape?" her father said confused as Daisuke stood up and walked towards them.

"Let me tell you what your daughter did! She killed so many people to bring you back, including my big sister Yolei and my boyfriend Ben!" she shouted before Charmcaster blasted her back with a magic blast and she skid across the ground.

"That's enough out of you, Motomiya! And since when is Yolei your big sister?" Charmcaster asked confused as Daisuke sat up.

"Since she became friends with me again! And now because of you being selfish, she's gone!" she shouted.

"That's what she gets for ending our friendship. And Zombozo and Vulkanus were going to betray her, not me!" Charmcaster shouted back. "And how are you still alive, that last spell I used should have killed you!" she said as her father looked at her shocked before noticing the necklace around Daisuke's neck.

"That necklace, it belonged to my brother, it was meant to protect whoever wore it from harm, even death," he explained.

"My uncle gave you that necklace, how dare he betray me!" Charmcaster growled in anger.

"You sacrificed every living being in Ledgerdomain to bring me back to life, how could you do something so evil?" her father asked her.

"I did it for you daddy, you weren't meant to die," Charmcaster answered.

"I gave my life so that you could be free of all this. I thought if could just get you away from Ledgerdomain you might have a chance at a normal life. Instead you became a worse tyrant then Adwaita ever was," her father said causing her to look at him as tears began flowing down her face. "I'm sorry I was never there when you needed me Hope. But I can't stay here knowing my life was bought at the cost of so many others. Goodbye my daughter, I love you," her father said before his body glowed white and turned back into an orb which flew into the crack.

"If the bargain is refused, the payment must be returned. Such is the way of magic," the Old One said as he returned all the souls Charmcaster had taken bringing everyone in Ledgerdomain including Ben, Yolei, Gwen and Kevin back to life.

"Ugh…did that just happen?" Ben groaned standing up before Daisuke jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips happily and he returned the kiss before he looked at Charmcaster who was on her knees. "What should we do with her?" he asked.

"Leave her, let her think about what she did. There's no sympathy for someone who cares so little about other people's lives," Daisuke answered walking off with the others following her.

"But she was only doing it so she could see her father again," Gwen said softly. "But now he's gone and she's left empty, how do you fill that void?" she asked.

"It's not easy, trust me," Kevin answered gently as the team headed for the exit of Ledgerdomain leaving Charmcaster to wallow in her grief.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	43. Chapter 43

Couples Retreat

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Going down," Jetray told Kevin as she carried him with her feet through the night sky followed by Yolei who was flying on Halsemon with Veemon sitting behind her while Ben and Gwen ran after them on platforms of mana.

"This is all your fault," Gwen said to Kevin as he was let go and landed outside his garage while Jetray flew in with the others behind her.

"How do you figure? We encounter lots of dangerous stuff in our line of work, I'm just trying to keep it all in one place," he said running inside as Gwen and Ben were thrown back and Jetray was slammed into a wall and turned back into Daisuke. Halsemon landed and turned back into Hawkmon and the team saw Darkstar walk out of the smoke carrying Gwen's magic book.

"Darkstar?" Daisuke asked narrowing her eyes. "What do you want?"

"He's got the Grimoire," Gwen said.

"There's probably an ointment for that," Kevin said with a grin.

"The magic book, Kevin!" Ben snapped. Yolei tossed exploding boomerangs at Darkstar and they exploded around him but he was unharmed before he fired a black beam of energy at Yolei lifting her into the air and she groaned weakly feeling her energy being drained.

"Yolei!" Gwen shouted throwing mana discs at Darkstar trying to free her friend but they didn't harm him.

"As much as I enjoy absorbing your mana lovely Gwen I have no time to dance tonight, places to go, people to see," Darkstar said swinging his arm sending Yolei into Gwen who made a mana sphere to protect them both as they slammed into the wall, Darkstar ripped a page out of the Grimoire and flew through the roof and fled. "Via est porro. Via est prolixis."

In a flash of gold light Daisuke transformed into XLR8 and she looked at the others. "Help Yolei, Darkstar can't escape me," she said before speeding off after him through Bellwood.

"Illic est haudcaput capitis vel solum." Darkstar continued to read from the page as lighting began striking the ground. "Planto oriens perspicuous."

"Stop! Those spells are dangerous!" XLR8 warned him as a tornado of magic appeared and headed towards them.

"Lux lucis via. Ostendo occultus ianua." Darkstar finished reading as the tornado engulfed him and XLR8 before it exploded in a dome of magical energy and when it vanished the Door to Anywhere had appeared and both Darkstar and XLR8 were on the ground unconscious. The door opened and Charmcaster walked out and smirked looking down at Darkstar.

"What manner of man are you to dare try to enter my realm?" she asked picking Darkstar up with her magic and carrying him back into Ledgerdomain. "We shall see." The door closed behind her leaving XLR8 behind.

A while later Darkstar groaned as he opened his eyes and he found himself laying on a bed in a large room. "Well somebody's finally awake," he heard someone say and he turned to see Charmcaster sitting on the bed looking at him.

"Who are you?" he asked sitting up to see his mask on a table nearby beside a plate of food. "My mask, what have you done with it?" he demanded grabbing the plate and he saw his reflection and was amazed to see his face was back to normal. "You…healed me?"

"No need. You looked pretty bad when I brought you here, but you've been improving rapidly ever since." Charmcaster told him.

"How long have I been here?" he asked.

"A matter of perspective. Two days local time, but only a few minutes back on Earth," Charmcaster answered.

"Then I made it?" Darkstar asked putting the plate down.

"Welcome to the realm of magic Michael. My realm. I have a realm." Charmcaster said with a smile.

"How do you know my name?" Darkstar asked her.

"You talk in your sleep. By the way you didn't make it. Nobody can penetrate my defences unless I let them." she answered.

"Then why am I here?" Darkstar asked as Charmcaster took his hands in hers.

"Eh, curiosity. Impressed by your daring, smitten by your pretty face. Hard to say…I'm mercurial," she said pulling him off out of the room.

Meanwhile back on Earth, XLR8 was speeding around searching for something. "Where is it. It has to be here somewhere," she said looking around.

"Looking for this?" she looked up to see Ben holding the page in his hand and the others arriving on platforms of mana before Kevin was dropped unceremoniously and he groaned.

"Hey, what was that for?" he asked.

"You should know. I'm still mad at you," Gwen answered.

"Yeah. I got that part," Kevin said as XLR8 turned back into Daisuke and she looked at the page in Ben's hand.

"So what's that spell for?" she asked him.

"A gateway spell. He summoned the door to anywhere," he answered.

"Charmcaster's place. That's classic," Kevin said.

"What are you so happy about?" Gwen asked him.

"Charmcaster's a complete psycho, don't you remember what she pulled a few days ago with the whole killing us to bring back her father?" he answered.

"Good point, she might eat Darkstar alive now that's he's trapped in Ledgerdomain," Yolei said.

"And what if she doesn't? What if he beats her and takes over and…" Gwen said.

"And what?" Veemon asked her.

"I don't know, something, this is Darkstar we're talking about." she answered.

"I know Darkstar gets under your skin Gwen, but you need to relax. There's no way he'll…" Daisuke began before Gwen got in her face.

"No way what Daisuke? No way that he'll find my magic book? No way he'll steal my most powerful gate spell? No way he'll get away?" she asked before storming off.

"Come on. Charmcaster is totally going to destroy that guy," Kevin whispered looking at his girlfriend as she walked away.

"I am totally going to destroy you," Charmcaster said to Darkstar as she stood on one of the creatures in Ledgerdomain with three rock monsters surrounding Darkstar.

"When you said you wanted to show me the sights, I wasn't expecting this," he said firing golden beams of energy at one of the rock monsters destroying it before he flew into the air as the other two rock monsters ran into each other and were destroyed as he landed on the upper floor.

"Oh, come on. This is way more fun them some boring tour," Charmcaster said.

"True. Are we done?" he asked before firing energy beams from his eyes at another rock monster turning it to dust.

"Don't be silly. A girl likes to take her time," Charmcaster said raising her hand turning the rubble of the rock monster into three stone bats, Darkstar destroyed one before he was knocked off the balcony and he flew off firing at more stone bats as they chased him only for them to swarm him and Charmcaster laughed.

"Stop laughing at me!" he shouted creating a large blast of energy destroying the stone bats and all the other monsters and sending Charmcaster into a wall and she was buried by rubble. Darkstar flew towards her and began digging her out. "Charmcaster, I didn't mean to…" he began apologising before Charmcaster sat up laughing unharmed.

"That was fantastic!" she exclaimed still laughing as Darkstar picked her up in his arms.

"You're not hurt?" he asked and she smiled.

"Not at all. This is the most fun I've had since I took over this dump," she answered.

"I'm sorry. I've never felt so strong before. Just being near you seems to bring out the best in me," Darkstar said.

"Likewise, you don't know how boring this place is. I mean I'm master of all I survey, but what fun is that without someone to share it with? Someone like, well…" she said before looking away as Darkstar smiled.

"Someone like…me?" he asked and Charmcaster looked at him with her own smile. Meanwhile Daisuke and the others were back in Kevin's garage and Gwen was levitating in the air with her legs crossed and her eyes closed.

"Why didn't she do this where he disappeared?" Kevin asked the others who shrugged.

"Daisuke, please tell your friend to be quiet. I need to concentrate if I'm going to do this," Gwen said and Daisuke sighed.

"He heard you Gwen, this whole thing is getting stupid. So what if he messed up, he had the best intentions at heart," she said.

"Don't bother Daisuke, you know how Gwen gets when she is annoyed or upset. And to answer your question, the door isn't where he disappeared. It's wherever you do the spell." Ben explained. "And just apologise Kevin before this gets any uglier."

"She's not angry at me. She's just scared of going back to Ledgerdomain for good reason since Charmcaster killed most of us," Kevin said.

"Not the best thing to say in this situation," Veemon told him as Gwen opened her eyes which were glowing with mana.

"Via est porro. Via est prolixis. Illic est haudcaput capitis vel solum. Planto oriens perspicuous. Lux lucis via. Ostendo occultus ianua." She chanted creating a gust of wind which blew the others back before there was a flash of light and she landed on the ground and walked outside and the others followed her and saw the Door to Anywhere had appeared.

"Ten bucks says that Charmcaster's changed the locks again," Daisuke said.

"Agreed but I'm not taking that bet, I always lose with you," Ben replied and Daisuke giggled. Kevin ran towards the door and tried to push it open but it didn't budge before he absorbed the concrete ground and turned his hand into a hammer and he began hitting the door with it.

"Magic door Kevin, it can only be breached by magic," Gwen told him. "She's changed the locks again, this is going to take a while."

"Well work as fast as you can, who knows what's happening between Charmcaster and Darkstar," Daisuke told her.

Speaking of Charmcaster and Darkstar, both were standing across from another creature which roared making Darkstar step back. The creature blew a stream of flames at them but Charmcaster flew out of the way leaving Darkstar to block it with a shield of energy but he was still pushed back before he fired a beam of energy at the creature which charged at him unaffected by the attack, he rolled to the side before throwing a large energy ball at the creature and it was covered in a cloud of smoke making him smile, but he soon frowned as the creature emerged unharmed.

"Oh my whatever will we do now?" Charmcaster asked with a smile as Darkstar ran from the monster until he was backed up against a wall.

"You're insane. It's unstoppable," he told Charmcaster who landed beside him.

"Not if we work together," she told him with a smile grabbing his hand and purple and pink energy began swirling around their hands and they fired a combined energy blast at the creature easily obliterating it. Charmcaster laughed and wrapped her arms around Darkstar who was in awe of how much power he had when working with Charmcaster. "Isn't this the most fun ever?" she asked kissing him on the lips causing his face and hair to turn gold as an aura of golden energy appeared around him.

"Yes it is. The most ever," he said kissing Charmcaster again causing the aura surrounding him to grow larger.

Back with the others, Gwen was going through the spell book while the others watched. "Still angry at me huh?" Kevin asked carrying a barrel over to Four Arms.

"Ben please tell your friend I am currently trying to fix the mess he put us in," Gwen said and Kevin dropped the barrel and walked over to her.

"I can't believe your still mad at me," he said.

"Because it's all your fault," Gwen told him.

"You think I'm happy that Darkstar broke in and stole your stupid book?" Kevin asked her.

"My stupid book was perfectly safe where it was," she told him.

"It was sitting out in the open, on your desk," Kevin said.

"On my desk, in my house which is currently protected by fifteen security spells," Gwen said.

"Security spells?" Kevin asked.

"Guys!" Four Arms said.

"What!?" both asked her as she turned back to Daisuke.

"Darkstar had a reason for going to the realm of magic right, some sort of plan?" she asked them.

"Yeah. And now he's there," Kevin answered.

"Thanks to you," Gwen said and he glared at her.

"So we have to figure he's still after something right?" Daisuke asked them.

"Okay. I'm going to keep working on the unlocking spell," Gwen answered.

"How long am I in the doghouse for?" Kevin asked.

"Not sure yet," Gwen answered looking away and he sighed.

"Man this is more entertaining than the soap operas Julie and Jun watch," Veemon said eating from a bucket of popcorn with Hawkmon earning glares from the others.

Back in Ledgerdomain, Darkstar was in front of the Door to Anywhere and was firing beams of energy at it trying to force it open when Charmcaster arrived.

"Trying to run out on me?" she asked.

"Um…no…I wasn't…" he stuttered making her smile.

"You don't listen do you? This is my realm, my door. Nobody gets in our out unless I allow it," Charmcaster told him walking to the door and holding her hands up as a symbol appeared on the door.

"I wasn't running. Do you think I'd ever leave after what we shared?" Darkstar asked her.

"It seems possible, considering you ran out here in the middle of the night," Charmcaster answered.

"I must return to Earth. I have enemies. The ones who hurt me, I need…" Darkstar said before Charmcaster cut him off.

"Revenge?" she asked him.

"Don't try to talk me out of it, they humiliated me," Darkstar told her.

"Talk you out of it? Never I love…revenge. It's one of my things, we can crush them together," Charmcaster said.

"It's personnel," he replied and she sighed before kissing him on the cheek.

"Boys. Alright," she relented walking to the door.

"You're letting me go?" Darkstar asked her.

"I am. And I'm going to tell you a secret, magic isn't such a big deal. It's mostly about knowing the secret names of things, names are power." She answered holding her hands up again. "This door is locked because I changed its name." she explained as the symbol on the door changed. "See? I just changed it again, this is the first half of the name." she said before taking Darkstar's hand and she drew a symbol on it. "That's the rest of the name, now you can come and go as your please." She told him.

"I won't betray your trust. As soon as I'm done," Darkstar told her and she hugged him.

"Remember what I said about names." Charmcaster said.

"They give you power over things," Darkstar said.

"My name is Hope," Charmcaster said before the two kissed again and were engulfed in a gold flash of light.

"Uh…Gwen," Daisuke said as she saw the door behind Gwen glowing.

"I haven't found the spell yet so stop asking me," Gwen said.

"But the door is glowing," Yolei said just before the door vanished and the team looked around. "What just happened?"

"I think someone took the door," Gwen said as her eyes glowed with mana. "It's at the power plant, and Darkstar is there too." She said.

"Let's go keep him company," Ben said and a few minutes later the team ran into the power plant to see Darkstar absorbing electricity from the generators.

"Darkstar!" Daisuke shouted transforming into Jetray as Kevin absorbed the ground.

"Took you long enough to find me," Darkstar said floating in the air.

"Yeah well don't be such a hog, save some electricity for the rest of us," Jetray said flying towards him before she was hit by an energy blast knocking her down. "Okay, I had that one coming."

"You think?" Kevin asked her as Ben and Gwen threw discs of mana at Darkstar.

"You two were always the most dangerous members of your team," he said before firing another energy blast at them knocking them down.

"Vee-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted ramming his head into Darkstar sending him into a generator which electrocuted him causing his gold hair and skin to turn back to his original appearance briefly.

"What's going on?" Jetray asked.

"It's weird. He's glowing with mana but he's having trouble absorbing electricity," Ben answered.

"Let's see him handle this," Jetray said firing energy blasts at Darkstar hitting him and he fell to his knees.

"Where'd you get all the mana Ledgerdomain?" Gwen asked him.

"What if I did?" Darkstar asked firing energy blasts at Jetray, Kevin, Yolei and the digimon sending them flying back but Ben and Gwen blocked with shields of mana.

"You're so gorged on mana that you've lost your taste for low quality energy. So if someone cut you off from your supply…Contego!" Ben shouted drawing a triangle of mana in the air before sending it at Darkstar reverting him back to his original appearance.

"What did you do? Where's my power?" he asked looking at his hands.

"Back in Ledgerdomain, where it belongs," Ben answered.

"Give it back, or I'll take yours!" Darkstar shouted firing black energy beams at Ben and Gwen draining them of their mana. "It's not enough, it's nowhere near enough!" he shouted his skin and hair turning gold again barely.

"Let them go!" Jetray shouted firing energy blasts at Darkstar who threw Ben and Gwen into Kevin and the others but Jetray flew over them and chased Darkstar who held his hand up to the Door to Anywhere and the symbol appeared on the door before he turned and fired another blast energy blast at Jetray knocking her to the ground turning her back to Daisuke and she jumped up and ran to the door as it slammed shut. "I hate this stupid door!" she shouted angrily.

"Password remember? We still need to decrypt it," Yolei told her friend.

"Then how did Darkstar get in?" Hawkmon asked.

"Cheat sheet," Daisuke explained drawing the symbol she saw on Darkstar's hand in some soot on the floor. "This was on his hand when the door opened." Ben looked at the symbol and nodded and held his hand up to the door and it opened and he and the others smirked.

"Time for some breaking and entering, and breaking," Kevin said and the team walked through the door and they appeared inside Charmcaster's castle.

"I am wondering, are Darkstar and Charmcaster working together or is he stealing her powers somehow?" Veemon asked.

"She's too powerful for him to steal them," Gwen answered.

"But?" Kevin asked her.

"I don't know," she said.

"Better go alien Daisuke," Yolei said and Daisuke nodded and in a flash of light she turned into Diamondhead as they walked into the castle and heard Darkstar and Charmcaster talking as they neared the bedroom.

"Why didn't you warn me?" Darkstar asked angrily.

"Somethings you have to see for yourself," Charmcaster answered.

"How can I crush my enemies if I lose my powers five minutes into the battle?" Darkstar asked her.

"I can help you control it if you want. I'm kind of all-powerful here," Charmcaster answered wrapping her arms around his waist and he smiled.

"Yes…I suppose you are," Darkstar said and both kissed again restoring Darkstar's powers.

"Somethings once you see them, you can't unsee them," Kevin said making both look at the team.

"You know them?" Darkstar asked Charmcaster.

"You know them?" she asked back.

"Yeah, everyone knows everybody," Ben said.

"And that whole crushing your enemies thing," Diamondhead said.

"Not gonna happen," Gwen said.

"Oh I beg to differ Gwenny," Charmcaster said grabbing Darkstar's hand and they fired a combined energy blast at the team who avoided it before Diamondhead, Kevin, Ben and Veemon were blasted out of the room down to the courtyard and Darkstar smirked and jumped down after them. "Wait for me!" Charmcaster shouted.

"Wow you've got it back. I see it now, you're giving him all that mana," Gwen said.

"Jealously is such an unattractive emotion," Charmcaster said as she dodged the explosive boomerangs and mana blasts Gwen and Yolei threw at her and she grabbed her back and pulled out Hex's staff and fired a energy blast from its mouth at Gwen throwing her back.

"You think I'm jealous of a two-faced energy vampire. Even you can do better," Gwen said throwing a mana blast at Charmcaster who dodged it and it destroyed a window.

"Truth hurts Gwendolyn but not as much as this will. Vita!" Charmcaster shouted and four rock monsters rose out of the ground.

"Michael's a liar, he's just using you!" Gwen said making Charmcaster frown.

"How did you know his true name?" she demanded and Gwen sheepishly scratched the back of her head.

"We uh…went out a couple times," she admitted.

"You what? Destroy them!" Charmcaster shouted and the rock monsters attacked Gwen Hawkmon and Yolei.

"Weren't you under mind control when you dated Darkstar?" Hawkmon asked as he jumped over one rock monster and kicked it towards Yolei who blew it's head off with an explosive boomerang.

"He wasn't ugly at the time!" Gwen shouted.

"Are you sure it was two dates?" Yolei questioned her friend.

"The first one was when he showed me and the rest of the Alien Force his house. The second one was a trap to drain my Mana." Gwen answered.

"How is being shown a house a date?" Charmcaster asked her angrily.

"Let's not worry about that right now." Yolei said tossing an explosive boomerang at Charmcaster who swung her staff knocking it away and it exploded in the air.

"Yolei's right. We should focus on taking down Charmcaster." Hawkmon said. Down below Diamondhead and the others weren't faring so well against Darkstar who kept firing energy blasts at them forcing Diamondhead to keep blocking them with walls of crystal.

"Am I crazy or is he just getting stronger?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. I'm losing ground, and running out of ideas," Diamondhead said as Darkstar fired more energy blasts at her before she was thrown back and turned into Humungousaur in a flash of gold light.

"And why should I be impressed by you changing forms?" Darkstar asked her before firing more energy blasts at her until she was thrown to the ground and he landed with a smirk before Veemon rammed his head into his back and Kevin threw a rock at him followed by Ben hitting him with a mana blast. "Alright you three troglodytes you have my attention," he said turning to face them as Humungousaur turned into Ultimate Humungousaur.

"And you've got mine," she growled swinging her tail sending Darkstar flying back into a wall. "Stay down and this won't get ugly."

"That's where your wrong Motomiya," Darkstar said firing an energy blast at Ultimate Humungousaur knocking her down and she growled. "Benjamin may cut off my powers on Earth, but here I can absorb what I need from the very air. Behold," he created several rock monsters with yellow colouring this time and they attacked. "This is what awaits you and the entire Earth!"

"Sounds like true love to me," Yolei said looking at her former friend who looked at her.

"You don't know him like I do Yolei. He loves me, he does," she said watching as Ultimate Humungousaur fired rockets from her hand at Darkstar but they didn't affect him as they hit him.

"I came here to fulfil my destiny, you can't stop me," he told her.

"Destiny, shcmestiny, you're going down," she replied.

"I'm going to destroy you Motomiya, and then I'm going to conquer two worlds," Darkstar said firing an energy blast at her throwing her back.

"I know you don't want to admit it Charmcaster, but it's all a lie. He's just using you to get what he wants," Yolei said trying to reason with her.

"But why…he loves me he said it himself," Charmcaster said.

"It's a lie. He always lies to everyone, I don't think he ever loved you," Gwen said gently as she watched the battle down below continuing.

"And when I'm done I'm going to take lovely Gwen as a trophy!" they heard Charmcaster shout and Gwen gulped.

"Lovely Gwen!?" Charmcaster screamed glaring at her.

"I swear two dates," Gwen said as Charmcaster shed tears.

"It's not fair. I finally find a boy who likes me and then you come along and wreck it!" she shouted throwing Gwen, Yolei and Hawkmon out of the tower and they screamed making the others look up in worry.

"Guys!" Ultimate Humungousaur shouted running towards them and she caught them before they hit the ground, she and the others watched as Charmcaster floated down from the tower and Darkstar flew up beside her.

"This power is incredible, I could have crushed them all like bugs," he said.

"All of them? Even lovely Gwen?" Charmcaster asked him angrily.

"Oh that's nothing beautiful the heat of the moment. Your power is what moves me, together there is nothing we can't do," he said holding his hand out and she was going to take it before she stopped.

"You always call me beautiful. You never say my name." she said.

"What? No of course I do, why wouldn't I?" Darkstar asked nervously.

"What is it then? What is my name Michael?" She asked him softly and he gulped and began thinking trying to remember her name.

"Uh…Heather?" he asked and Charmcaster growled and screamed causing the entire castle to shake and begin cracking and falling apart from her anger and the team vanished and reappeared in the power plant and Ultimate Humungousaur turned back to Daisuke.

"Now that could have gone better," she said while Gwen kissed Kevin's cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked blushing and she smiled.

"All things considered you're a pretty good boyfriend," she told him and he smiled.

"But we can't get back to Ledgerdomain because the stupid door is gone," Ben said before the Door to Anywhere appeared and Darkstar stumbled out of it his appearance back to normal and Charmcaster stood at the door and looked at Gwen before walking back into Ledgerdomain with the door closing behind her.

"No come back. I need you, Hilary! Helen! Please take me back!" Darkstar begged banging on the door. "You know I love you! Heidi!" he continued banging on the door until it vanished.

"Boy you've really screwed up this time," Kevin told him as the team walked towards him.

"Now where were we?" Daisuke asked him.

In Ledgerdomain Charmcaster was standing amongst the ruins of her castle and saw Darkstar's helmet and sighed sadly.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	44. Chapter 44

Catch a Falling Star

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Again, I ask, why are we driving all the way out here just to track down Jennifer Nocturne?" Daisuke asked Ben as she drove her car down the highway. "And how come the others couldn't join us?"

"Kevin's refitting the Rustbucket, you know he likes doing that more than going on missions. And Gwen's helping him out, while also hoping for some quality time together and Yolei is back in Japan for the week to visit Ken and the others with Hawkmon and Veemon's sick from eating all the raw cookie dough last night." Ben answered and Daisuke shrugged.

"Eh all good reasons, and speaking of quality time once we finish this dumb mission what say we go see a movie?" she asked her boyfriend with a smile and he blushed.

"Sure. Sounds great," he answered.

"And how can you assume Nocturne's still alive?" Daisuke asked him.

"Of course, she is…wait you think Nesmith took her against her will?" Ben.

"Of course not. I mean look at the facts, Nesmith somehow surprised her and her limo driver immediately after she visited him. Plus, from what the guard who was watching them said, they were talking a while before Nocturne flipped out and stormed off." Daisuke answered.

"I'm surprised you've gone this long without getting mad when her name is mentioned," Ben said and Daisuke grit her teeth.

"Trust me, that bitch is gonna be locked up in an insane asylum when we find her. She is suffering from Stockholm syndrome. And I'm surprised your I.Q hasn't dropped fifty points when he name is mentioned." She said.

"I'm not that easy," Ben replied and Daisuke grinned.

"Hey, it's Jennifer!" she shouted pointing out the passenger window and Ben's looked out the window.

"Where!?" he asked before he blinked and glared at Daisuke who smirked. "Very funny." He muttered as Daisuke kept driving.

Meanwhile, Jennifer Nocturn and Nesmith were in the stolen limo heading down the same highway. "No more crowds, no more photographers. All that's left now is you and me on a beach," she said with a smile to Nesmith.

"As long as it's a beach in a country that won't extradite me," he replied.

"Uh…sure." She said smiling at him. "But we'll be together," she said hugging him and he nodded.

"Yes. It all sounds wonderful, but there's something I have to do first."

"What's that?" Jennifer asked him.

"Destroy Daisuke Motomiya." He answered.

"But why can't we just go…" Jennifer stopped when Nesmith glared at her. "I'm sure you know what's best."

"Yes. I do." He replied.

Later that evening, Daisuke and Ben arrived at a trailer park. "This is where Jennifer Nocturne grew up?" Ben asked.

"Yep. I did research," Daisuke answered holding up a newspaper showing it to Ben and on the front page was a picture of Jennifer when she was eight years old.

"Didn't see that one coming," Ben said as they stopped outside the trailer Jennifer's mother lived in. Ben walked up to the door and Mrs Nocturne opened the door.

"What do you want?" she asked looking at Ben.

"Um, Mrs Nocturne, I'm Ben Tennyson…and this is Daisuke," he answered and the woman looked at Daisuke.

"The alien girl, oh yeah I've seen you on the news." She said with a smile and Daisuke smiled nervously.

"Right…anyway we'd like to talk to you about your daughter," she said.

"Well that depends," Jennifer's mother said.

"Oh here we go, let me guess you want me to turn into an alien and do something incredible right?" Daisuke asked having dealt with a lot of fans mostly young kids who wanted to see how awesome and cool she was.

"That's right. If you do that, I'll tell you all you want to know about my daughter," Jennifer's mother answered, Daisuke sighed and she turned into Humungousaur in a flash of gold light.

"Satisfied?" she asked Jennifer's mother.

"For starters. But now do something strong," she answered making Humungousaur roll her eyes before she picked up the trailer with one hand.

"Now are you happy?" Ben asked her before she handed Ben a camera and stood beside Humungousaur and he groaned before taking a picture.

"I'll answer questions as long as you're holding that up," she told Humungousaur who grumbled under her breath.

"When did Jennifer leave?" Ben asked her.

"She was fourteen when she left to be on that TV show. Ain't never heard from her since." She answered.

"What about her father?" Ben asked.

"Ran off before she was born," she answered and Humungousaur dropped the trailer.

"Waste of time this was. Come on we're leaving," she said turning back to Daisuke who walked to her car and got in.

"Suit yourself," Jennifer's mother said walking into her trailer.

"One last question, do you have anything I could borrow of Jennifer's? Don't ask me to explain how but it will help me find her," Ben said and he caught a doll tossed to him. "Oh I couldn't."

"Take it or don't take it. I don't care either way," Jennifer's mother said shutting the door and Ben walked to the car and got in and Daisue drove off.

Soon night had fallen and Jennifer and Nesmith were hiding out at a hotel and Jennifer was in the shower before she walked out showing she had dyed her hair black and cut it. "Problem solved, nobody will recognise me now." She said.

"Captain Nemesis wasn't quite as famous as you, but famous enough that I'll be recognised," Nesmith said looking in a mirror.

"You should have worn a mask. Maybe if you shave your moustache and dye your hair?" Jennifer suggested.

"Unfortunately, my disguise is going to be more complicated." Nesmith said. A few minutes later, Daisuke and Ben pulled up outside the motel and Ben's eyes glowed with mana as he held the doll in his hands.

"That room," Ben said and Daisuke nodded turning into Ghostfreak in a flash of gold light and she flew into the room before unlocking the door from the inside and Ben walked in and his eyes glowed with mana again. "They haven't checked out yet. I'll go ask the night clerk, you keep looking." He told Ghostfreak who turned back into Daisuke and she nodded and Ben left and Daisuke began looking around for any clues.

She opened one of the drawers and found the gauntlet Captain Nemesis used and she smiled before hearing the door open. "Is that you Ben?" she asked turning around only to be tackled by Nesmith and the two began struggling in the room. Daisuke was thrown into the wall before she charged Nesmith and threw him into an old armchair which fell apart, Nesmith flipped Daisuke onto her bad and tried to grab her throat.

"I'm stronger then you girl!" he growled.

"Also older," Daisuke said kicking him in the chest and he flew back into a small table which fell to pieces under his weight. "You're going back to prison."

"Never," Nesmith said grabbing a piece of the table and he swung it at Daisuke who ducked.

"You're not wearing your battle suit so I tried to make this a fair fight. But now you've gone and ruined it," she said turning into Clockwork in a flash of gold light. She fired a green blast of energy at the piece of wood in Nesmith's hands turning it to dust. "Face it Nesmith your time is up," she said before she was hit in the shoulder by Jennifer who had put on the gauntlet and she screamed before falling to the ground and she groaned weakly and passed out.

"Daisuke! Wake up! Don't do this to me!" she heard Ben shout as he hit her chest and she turned back to normal in a flash of gold light and she screamed holding her arm in pain before she blacked out again. The next morning, she woke up in the passenger seat of the car and groaned.

"Are we following them?" she asked drowsily.

"No, we're just leaving the emergency room," Ben answered.

"You let them escape…ow!" she shouted holding her injured arm that was now in a sling.

"By the time I got back they were already gone. And you were hurt, I wasn't going to let you go after them injured. Derrick, Julie and Jun would kill me." he said gently.

"True. So, what now?" Daisuke asked.

"While you were out, I called Kevin. He taught me how to hack into Jennifer's phone records, she just wired a lot of money to one Dr Randolph Pervis, DVM." Ben answered.

"So that's where we're heading…wait isn't a DVM a veterinarian?" Daisuke asked and Ben nodded. Soon they found the clinic and Daisuke turned into Heatblast and melted the door and walked into towards the room at the back while the dogs in the cages barked at her and Ben and she opened that door too before turning back into Daisuke who held her injured arm.

"Did something die in here?" she asked holding her nose as Ben found a bowl full of blood.

"And bled a lot too," he answered closing his eyes to sense the mana in the room. "The patient was Nesmith."

"He went to a vet to get plastic surgery so nobody would recognise him?" Daisuke asked and Ben nodded. "Let's go see if the doctor is in." she walked to another door in the room and opened it before she gasped to find Dr Randolph slumped over in the freezer lifeless.

"There goes that idea," Ben said pulling Daisuke away from the sight before she threw up. Both got back into Daisuke's car after calling the cops to alert them to the body and Daisuke drove off as Ben held the doll in his hands but the aura around it faded. "Jennifer's aura is getting weaker…it's like she's losing touch with herself," he explained.

"That's not good. Probably being around Nesmith so much and him being the only one to care for her is making her believe he is all that matters. We have to stop them; now where would they go?" Daisuke asked.

"Out of the country?" Ben answered.

"No. They'd lose the cops, but Nesmith would know I'd never stop chasing him until he was back in jail. So, he's probably going to come after me to finish me off," Daisuke replied as she pressed a button on the dashboard and a hologram of Nesmith's prison record. "Look at this, Jennifer sent him letters and gifts all the time, and visited him every single day. She's a wreck."

"And it's going to be hard to rescue someone who doesn't want to be rescued," Ben added and Daisuke nodded.

A short while later, Daisuke and Ben had come across several police cars and Ben got out and began asking questions. "All units be on the lookout for a grey sedan, license 8-O-R-D-2-2-4. This is a code 187, suspect is armed and extremely dangerous." An officer said over his radio to all other officers who were listening.

Ben took a piece of paper from an officer and walked over to Daisuke who was out of her car and kicking some pebbles across the ground. "Nesmith again?" she asked softly.

"He used the gauntlet from his old armour." Ben answered noticing the solemn look on Daisuke's face. "You ok?"

"All those aliens we fight. Usually, they want to steal something, or take over the world. Fine, I get that. But Nesmith? The prison guards, the limo driver, Dr Pervis, that guy over there…look at what he did to them! And for what?" Daisuke asked.

"You don't need to be an alien to be a monster. Nesmith doesn't care who gets hurt as long as he gets what he wants." Ben answered.

"But what does he want?" Daisuke asked before Ben handed her a slip of paper.

"You Daisuke. He left this note in the limo. It says where he's going and he dares you to follow him, it's obviously a trap." he explained.

"Obviously. Let's go spring the trap," Daisuke said and Ben nodded and they got back into the car and headed for Nesmith's old company and found the front doors blown to pieces, Ben held up Jennifer's doll and tried to get her location but he couldn't.

"I can't get a bead on Jennifer," he said before both he and Daisuke saw a security guard on the ground groaning in pain.

"They won't be hard to find. Come on," Daisuke said running off with Ben followed. Meanwhile Nesmith and Jennifer were walking towards the elevator before Nesmith whose face now looked different thanks to the plastic surgery Dr Pervis did fired his gauntlet again at another guard knocking him to the ground.

"They tried to take my company away from me, but I won't let them!" Nesmith shouted getting into the elevator with Jennifer. "You wait. You'll see." He said pressing several of the buttons and the elevator went down. Daisuke and Ben arrived at the elevator and found the guards all groaning as they laid on the ground around them. Ben held Jennifer's doll up and moved it in front of the three elevator doors before stopping on the middle one.

"I've got something," he said before Daisuke hissed in pain and fell to her knees. "Dai!" he exclaimed running over to her.

"Pulled some stitches, but I'm ok." She reassured him.

"No you're not ok. You're in no shape to fight," Ben told her.

"We don't have time to argue about this Ben, Nesmith is about to do who knows what and I'm going to stop him and Jennifer," Daisuke said getting to her feet and Ben nodded and he blasted the elevator door open and made a platform of mana for him and Daisuke to go down on until they reached the elevator and Ben blew a hole through it and both jumped down and saw Nesmith and Jennifer walked towards a large chamber as a machine scanned Nesmith's eye and it began to open.

"Let's go," Ben whispered and Daisuke nodding sneaking closer to Nesmith and Jennifer. However, as they got close Jennifer turned and saw them.

"What're you doing here!? You're ruining everything, can't you see I love him!?" she shouted and Daisuke growled as Nesmith turned and fired an energy blast from his gauntlet at Daisuke but Ben pulled her out of the way with a rope made of mana.

"I'll destroy you Motomiya! Like you tried to destroy me!" he shouted firing energy blasts at Daisuke and Ben who fired mana blasts back at him until he blowed a wave of energy and was thrown back and he hit the ground as his clothes were torn and he had cuts on his face.

"Hold on Ben!" Daisuke shouted running over to him and she grabbed him before helping him to cover while Nesmith kept firing at them. "I'll finish this."

"I know you will. Show him he'll never win." Ben said and Daisuke nodded and she was enveloped in a gold flash of light and turned into Eatle and she walked out in front of Nesmith and took his energy blasts and was barely harmed by them.

"Give it up Nesmith, it's over!" she told him.

"Never!" he shouted firing another blast at the ceiling causing it to fall on Eatle and he smirked. "Yes. Daisuke Motomiya is finally…" he began before Eatle burst out of the rubble and ate several pieces of it before she fired a powered green beam from her horn at Nesmith sending him to the ground hard. Nesmith got to his feet and charged Eatle but she caught the hand his gauntlet was on and she crushed it.

"Like I said, it's over," she said picking him up and slamming him into the ground before punching him in the face. "I told you before, being a hero isn't about fame or fortune, it's about helping people. Even your time in prison couldn't help you see that." She said disgusted.

"Leave him alone!" she looked up to see Jennifer climbing into the large battle-suit Nesmith was trying to get into before he was stopped.

"I don't have time for this crap," Eatle said jumped back as Jennifer tried to attack her before the battle-suit was hit by a powerful blast of mana and Jennifer turned to see Ben standing behind Eatle.

"Leave my girl alone you crazy bitch!" he shouted using his mana to rip open the ground and he grabbed a powerline and ripped it in half as the battle-suit charged before Ben hit it with both ends of the power line and electrocuted it and Jennifer and she screamed before the battle-suit fell to its knees and Jennifer fell out. Eatle turned back into Daisuke and ran over to Ben and hugged him and he hugged back.

"We need to get her to a hospital," Ben said.

"More like a prison hospital, she helped Nesmith do all of this. I'm not letting her get away without any consequences," Daisuke replied.

"I know. But isn't living with what she's done and being separated from the one person she thinks loves her enough?" Ben asked looking over at Nesmith and Jennifer who were talking to each other before Jennifer began crying.

"I'll wait for you. Forever," she told Nesmith who smiled sadly and picked her up in his arms before walking past Daisuke and Ben.

"I guess you're right. I just hope she gets some help," Daisuke muttered walking off with Ben following as he held her hand.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	45. Chapter 45

The Eggman Cometh

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Mom?" Gwen asked walking into the kitchen where her mother was with a mixing bowl and other ingredients as she began making something.

"What is it sweetie?" her mother asked with a smile.

"Can I borrow your car? I'm going to Kevin's." Gwen answered.

"Ok. But don't eat any peanut butter sandwiches." Her mother said and Gwen raised an eyebrow before she shrugged and left the kitchen as her mother continued to mix the ingredients in the bowl, however she failed to notice the egg she had on a plate crack and roll around.

Gwen got into her mother's car and drove towards Kevin's while she listened to one of her mother's cooking channels before she turned the radio off, as she arrived at Kevin's she gasped when she saw Kevin get hit and he rolled across the street before he stood up in front of her and she stopped the car and saw him holding a gun in his hand and fire it several times at a blur before the blur stopped to reveal Fasttrack who smirked at him.

"Missed again," she said, she then flipped away as Ben fired his blaster at her and he accidently hit the trash can.

"Whoops," Ben grumbled.

"Kevin, Ben, Daisuke?" Gwen asked getting out of the car as the other three smirked at each other.

"Hold still and fight Dai," Kevin said firing another projectile at Fasttrack who zipped out of the way as the projectile released a cloud of ice which turned solid beside her.

"That was cold Kevin," she said before running off as Kevin fired more projectiles at her which she easily avoided before slipping on a puddle of water and she skid across the street until Gwen stood between her and Kevin holding her hands out with two walls of mana in front of them.

"Can you move two feet to the right?" Kevin asked with a smile.

"What are you doing? Why are you fighting?" Gwen asked them.

"We're not fighting. We're practicing," Ben answered walking over with a grin as Fasttrack turned back into Daisuke who nodded in agreement.

"Practicing? And where's Yolei?" Gwen asked before Yolei walked out of the bushes with Veemon and Hawkmon.

"Can you guys be more careful where you aim next time, you nearly hit us!" Veemon shouted at Kevin and Ben who chuckled sheepishly.

"Sorry, blame Daisuke for moving so fast. And as to your first question, how else do you think Daisuke learns to use her alien forms?" Kevin asked Gwen.

"It's not like there's a user's manual for the Ultimatrix," Ben added.

"Well I am the one who figured out most of the aliens I turned into when I was ten on the first try," Daisuke reminded him. "I'm a natural, I can handle anything the Ultimatrix throws at me."

"Wait, mom slow down." They heard Gwen talking to her mother on her cell phone and they all looked at her. "You saw what? Wait…a dragon, are you sure?" she asked. "I'll be right there."

"A dragon? Really?" Kevin asked once he, Gwen, Yolei and Hawkmon were in his car heading back to Gwen's house.

"Yeah. Dragons are real, hello," Veemon said over the communicator as he, Ben and Daisuke were in Daisuke's car.

"I know that. But we've never seen one in Gwen's kitchen before," Ben said as he drove Daisuke's car while she sat in the passenger seat and noticed something flying through the trees.

"Guys…" she said but nobody was listening.

"What would it want in there? Dysentery from her mom's cooking?" Kevin asked.

"Guys, we've got company!" Daisuke shouted and everyone saw the creature as it flew through the sky. "Wow a dragon, Natalie wasn't kidding. After it!" she told Ben who nodded and he sped off after the creature with Kevin following them as they went off the road. "Time for Jetray, she'll catch that thing." Daisuke said as she was enveloped in a flash of green light, only instead of Jetray she turned into a new small, red alien who bore a close resemblance to a gremlin or imp. She was small in stature, only about as big as Ben's head. She also seemed to be a little taller than Grey Matter, but smaller than Upchuck. She also wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. "Juryrigg!"

"Wrong alien Daisuke," Veemon said before Juryrigg laughed mischievously before jumping off the seat and she began to take apart the brakes of the car.

"Daisuke stop it!" Ben shouted kicking at his girlfriend to try and make her stop. "Kevin, Daisuke's turned into a new alien and she's going nuts, keep following that dragon." Ben said as the brake pedal went flying past his head.

"What kind of superpower is this?" Veemon asked as he caught the brake pedal.

"Awesome kind," Juryrigg answered before continuing her destruction. "Break brakes, break brakes!" she shouted before Ben grabbed her and tossed her into the back seat where she turned back into Daisuke and landed on Veemon.

"I've got an idea," Ben said as he held his hand out the window and made a hook of mana and slammed it the ground behind the car and slowly but surely the car skidded to a stop as it went down a hill and Kevin's car drove up beside them.

"Now do you see why I don't like to use the new aliens?" Daisuke asked Ben who glared at her. "Hey, at least I wrecked my car," she replied.

"Next time I ride in Kevin's car," Ben muttered. Soon they arrived at Gwen's house after Kevin had repaired Daisuke's car so that it would run for now at least.

"It just appeared behind me. And this is where it went out," Natalie said as she pointing to a hole in the kitchen wall.

"You're sure?" Kevin asked skeptically and Natalie nodded and he scratched his chin.

"There's a twelve-foot hole in the wall, trust me I've seen a hole like that when Veemon is on a sugar high," Daisuke told him.

"I know it exists, but I'd like to know how it got in here," Kevin replied.

"That is a good question," Natalie said.

"A teleporter?" Yolei asked.

"Maybe," Kevin answered looking at the hole.

"Couldn't one of your new aliens lend a hand?" Hawkmon asked Daisuke.

"After what just happened in the car? No way," she answered shaking her head as everyone looked at her. "I'm not scared it's just…ok fine," she relented transforming into Clockwork in a flash of gold light. "Where did you first see the dragon?" she asked Natalie who pointed to the small plate the egg used to be and the top of Clockwork's head glowed green and began spinning around and the kitchen turned green and everyone saw the events happen backwards, from the creature bursting out of the kitchen to Natalie dropping the bowl of batter and finally the creature hatching from the egg before rapidly growing. Clockwork then saw past Natalie grab the egg and walk to the fridge and put it back in the carton where she saw the name. "Dr Animo!"

"Why does that not surprise me?" Gwen asked. "Whenever something freaky with animals happens, he's usually the guy behind it."

"Well at least we know who to go after now," Yolei said as Clockwork turned back into Daisuke.

Meanwhile with Dr Animo, he was in the middle of shooting a commercial for his eggs. "Cut, print, no retakes!" he said through gritted teeth once finished and the backdrop behind him was moved to reveal his actual farm which was desolate and barren and he walked to the barn. "Out of my way you dumb cluck." He said kicking a chicken that was in front of him. He walked into the barn and pressed a nail on the back wall and it opened to reveal his lab.

"It's too cold in here," a voice said as he sat down at his machine. "And dark too."

"I know, I know. You'll soon have your time in the sun, you an all the others." Animo said turning to a Dragon that was fully grown.

"We'd like that," it said.

"And so will I." Animo replied with a smirk. Meanwhile the team arrived outside the Sherriff station before Daisuke's car sputtered and shot forwards.

"Oh man!" she shouted getting out of her car and slamming the door shut. "I refuse to use Juryrigg every again. That little gremlin has ruined my ride!"

"Technically you did," Yolei told her friend who glared at her. "Uh…moving on, do you think this guy will help he is a bit dim."

"We know that but if Animo is selling these eggs to other people we're going to need his help," Ben replied and they walked into the building.

"And it came out of an egg, a real egg, and it grew to around ten feet tall in around a minute." Ben told the Sherriff a few minutes into their conversation but the Sherriff was more focused on his crossword puzzle.

"it broke through my mom's wall," Gwen said.

"Then we saw it out flying on route seventeen," Kevin said as the Sherriff wrote something on the puzzle before erasing it.

"I'll make a report," he said.

"A report. You have to do something," Ben said slamming his hands onto the desk.

"You need to go to Animo Farms right now," Kevin told him.

"Hold it, do you know who Doc Animo is?" the Sherriff asked them.

"Yes we know who Dr Animo is. He conducts weird experiments with animals," Gwen answered.

"He was arrested a few weeks ago for attacking a High School, with mutant frogs," Daisuke told the Sherriff.

"Probably escaped from prison again," Kevin said.

"Wrong. He was paroled," the Sherriff said making the team groan.

"Figures. We're waiting our time here guys," Daisuke said walking out of the Sherriff's office and the others followed her and once outside the building they walked to their cars where Hawkmon and Veemon were playing go fish.

"You have any threes?" Veemon asked.

"Go fish," Hawkmon answered before seeing their friends. "I take it we will not have the aid of the law in taking down Animo?"

"No we won't." Daisuke answered before her eyes widened. "Oh crap!" she shouted.

"You going to tell us or do we have to guess?" Kevin asked when she didn't continue.

"We have eggs at my house," Daisuke answered and the others gulped and they headed to Daisuke's house and walked inside to see a dozen dragons destroying everything.

"Get away you jerks!" they heard someone shout as a dragon came flying out the kitchen followed by Jun and Glaciem with Jun holding a baseball bat. "Daisuke a little help!" she shouted to her sister who nodded and turned into her Cryonite form followed by Jun and Glaciem removed her ID mask turning back to her normal appearance.

"Time for you all to chill out!" the trio shouted as they began encasing the dragons in ice until all of them were frozen solid.

"Does anyone want to explain why the eggs we were going to make cupcakes with suddenly hatched and turned into dragons?" Jun asked turning back to her human appearance.

"Long story short, Animo is behind it, the Sheriff doesn't believe us so we're going to do things the old-fashioned way." Daisuke said turning back to her human form. Ten minutes later she and the others arrived at Animo's farm and Daisuke turned into Humungousaur and broke the barn door down only for the team to see nothing but several chickens.

"Did this place look bigger on the outside?" Ben asked confused, Kevin walked up to the far wall and knocked a few times before he punched the wall and the hidden door fell revealing the lab.

"How'd you know?" Gwen asked and he smirked walking into the lab with the others.

"This is what Animo uses to put those dragon men inside the eggs," Yolei said walking to the machine. "Let me see if I can find anything useful." She said sitting at the console and she began typing away before she clicked on his browser history. "Looks like he's into ecology. He's been following this big weather balloon experiment that's supposed to fix global co2 levels, so there's no more climate change." She told the others.

"Why would he be interested in something like that, he's not the type to care about the planet," Veemon said.

"The dragon men, they're reptiles. He doesn't want the experiment to work, he wants it to fail. When is the experiment?" Daisuke asked and Yolei checked and her eyes widened.

"Dawn tomorrow,"

"That's like…now," Ben said before Daisuke turned into XLR8 and tapped the Ultimatrix dial on her chest and turned into Ultimate XLR8 and she sped off creating a sonic boom.

"I hate it when she does that," Hawkmon commented and the others ran to the cars to follow her. Ultimate XLR8 soon arrived at the launch site for the experiment and saw a truck parked on a cliff as it launched a missile towards the balloon as it prepared to launch into the upper atmosphere.

"Oh no you don't!" she shouted increasing her speed as she chased after the missile which only seemed to get faster, however Ultimate XLR8 was still fast enough and she sped up a small rock and launched herself into the air and she kicked the missile sending it of course and she skid across the ground and stopped and smiled when she saw the missile crash into the ground and explode leaving the balloon unharmed.

"Argh! Curse that Motomiya brat, again she becomes thorn in my side." Animo shouted from his truck on the cliff as he watched on a laptop his plan foiled.

"Now that the experiment is safe, time to stop Animo once and for all." Ultimate XLR8 said speeding off back to the others who had just arrived at the launch site.

"Nice work," Ben said with a smile as his girlfriend turned back to normal. "Now what do we do?"

"The foundry. It's where Animo is more than likely going to send more of those dragon men to cause chaos, plus it'll give us plenty of evidence that the sheriff can't even try to deny," Daisuke answered climbing into her car and the others nodded and they drove off back to Bellwood. "I really need to fix what I broke as Juryrigg," Daisuke muttered as her car's engine sputtered all the way back.

"Join the club, why don't you just go Upgrade and fix it?" Kevin asked.

"Because she would turn my car into a super alien weapon, I just need to replace some of the broken parts after we stop Animo." Daisuke answered. Soon they made it to the foundry and saw the Sheriff escorting some businessmen into the foundry before he stopped when he saw them and he walked over to them.

"What do you kids want now, you're ruining everything." He hissed to them.

"Did you not hear about that missile in the desert?" Gwen asked him.

"I'm sure that's nothing the FBI can't solve, now leave before I bust you all for disturbing the peace!" he threatened walking back to the businessmen. "Now then let's get this show on the road."

"Sometimes I wish I could vote," Veemon grumbled.

"Agreed, Bellwood deserves someone better than him." Hawkmon said crossing his wings. They all heard screaming and saw several dragon men flying out of the foundry chasing the people away. "But right now, we have more pressing matters." Daisuke nodded and turned into Arctiguana and ran into the foundry and saw the dragon men sitting around the large vats of molten metal basking in the extreme heat. She then began breathing beams of ice at the dragon men encasing them all in solid ice.

"Looks like winter came early this year," Ben joked as Animo and the leader of the dragon men watched on a screen back in the barn.

"Setbacks happen all the time my friend, but this one is trivial. In a mere matter of hours there will be too many of you to stop." Animo said walking to his machine and he activated it and it began firing a continuous beam of energy at the eggs that moved under it on a conveyor belt. "And then reptiles will regain their former glory as rulers of the planet."

"You know what I'd like?" the leader of the dragon men asked him. "A name."

"A name? Of course, the future ruler of your kind deserves a name." Animo said before seeing on another screen the team outside the barn with Kevin banging on the door. "Impossible…" he whispered and the dragon scratched its chin thinking he was talking about it.

"Hm rolls of the tongue but…" it said before Animo pointed to the screen behind him and he looked at it just as Kevin smashed through the wall. Animo glared at the team before he grabbed several eggs and threw them at the ground and they hatched into dragon men who roared before Kevin punched one and the others began fighting the dragon men as well, Daisuke looked at the machine and she smirked before turning into Juryrigg in a flash of gold light.

"Smash, smash, break, break." She said running towards the machine and she began to dismantle it much to Animo's horror.

"Stop! Get away from that!" he demanded trying to grab the small alien but she moved out of his reach as she continued tearing apart the machine before it finally fell to pieces. Animo growled and looked at all eggs the machine had already affected and he pressed a button opening the barn roof allowing the dragon men to fly away. "Go forth my friends, be fruitful and…" before he could finish Kevin pushed him against the wall.

"How do you stop them? How!?"

"You can't, and crushing me isn't going to help you." Animo answered with a smirk.

"Kevin, step aside." Gwen told him as her eyes began glowing with mana and Kevin nodded stepping away from Animo, Gwen created a large sphere of mana and she fired it at Animo and it blew out the wall behind him but he was left unharmed.

"Wait, wait! There is a way to stop them!" Animo shouted as Gwen was preparing another mana blast. "If you reverse the polarity of the machine it'll reverse the de-evolutionary effect." He explained.

"And that's all you have to do?" Gwen asked him.

"Yes, in swear!"

"Um guys…Juryrigg broke the ray," Daisuke told the others nervously making Animo laugh before he was punched by Veemon knocking him out cold.

"Daisuke, listen to me whatever Juryrigg broke he can put back together." Yolei told her friend placing a hand on her shoulder.

"How can you be sure?" Daisuke asked.

"Breaking things can't be his only power, he just couldn't." she answered and Daisuke nodded before turning back into Juryrigg in a flash of gold light and she began to put the ray back together.

"You were pretty sure about this," Hawkmon said to his partner.

"Not really, but the important thing is for Daisuke to be sure," Yolei replied. Ten minutes later Jetray was flying over the city with the reassembled ray now fitted to hang on her chest and she began turning all the dragons back into chickens.

"Wait these chickens were all dinosaur men? I thought they escaped from Animo's farm," Ben said as Veemon chased some of the chickens around.

"Well at least we won't run out of fried chicken for a while," Kevin said with a grin.

"I do wonder what will happen to anyone else hit by the ray," Hawkmon said just as Jetray flew over the Sheriff station and the Sheriff who was watching cartoons turned the television off and went back to his crossword and solved the puzzle instantly and smiled.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	46. Chapter 46

Night of the Living Nightmare

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

It was the middle of the night and Daisuke was sound asleep before she began tossing and turning and accidently spilled a leftover soda on the floor before she went back to sleep. She then felt something tickling her face and she giggled. "Cut it out, I'm trying to…" she said opening her eyes and gasped to see a jellyfish like creature floating above her bed, it then latched onto her face and she began screaming but the screams were muffled by the creature as she got out of bed and tried pulling it off until she passed out due to the lack of oxygen.

She then gained a second wind and transformed into NRG in a flash of gold light and she began trying to pull the creature off her face. "Get…off…my…face!" she shouted firing an energy blast sending the creature into the ceiling where it went splat and she panted before turning back into Daisuke. "Oh man." She mumbled looking at her reflection in the mirror on her dresser. "I'm ok. It must have been a bad dream." As she got into her bed, the tv suddenly came to life but there was nothing but static, she grabbed the remote and pressed the off button but it didn't work and she walked to the tv and turned it off only it remained on. "Ok…this is getting creepy." She thought leaving her room. "Sorry about the noise, my TV is…" she said opening her parent's bedroom door to find the room empty. "Mom…Dad?" she asked.

She then walked to her sister's room and opened the door and found Jun was also missing. "Jun? Veemon? Glaciem? Are you guys here?" she asked walking down the stairs where she came face to face with a DNAlien. "A DNAlien!? What're you doing here, I thought you were all gone." She said but the DNAlien didn't respond and the tentacles in its chest shot towards her and she rolled out of the way before turning into Four Arms and she punched the DNAlien through the roof and it crashed into a car in the street. "Wait up! I'm not finished with you yet!" she shouted chasing after the DNAlien, she jumped towards it but the DNAlien grabbed the car it landed on and hit Four Arms sending her skidding across the street where she hit a lamp post knocking it down.

She then threw it away before her feet and one of her hands were encased in DNAlien gunk, the DNAlien grabbed the lamp post and ran towards her but she freed her hand and caught the post and sent the DNAlien flying into a house down the street causing it to collapse. "No!" she shouted running towards the house. "Mr and Mrs Washington, are you alright!?" she asked digging through the rubble before she stopped.

"Are you even home?" she asked looking around to find the DNAlien had vanished. "Gone…just like the DNAlien, something's not right. My parents are gone, Jun, Veemon and Glaciem are gone. The neighbours are gone, I wreck half the block and nobody comes out to see what's happening? Nobody calls the cops?" she asked turning back into Daisuke who walked towards her car. "Not a single light on. I need to contact the others." She then began turning the dial of her Ultimatrix. "Ben come in, hello?" she asked but all she got was static. "Gwen? Kevin? Yolei it's Daisuke we've got a situation." But again, all she got was static. "Something isn't right."

Just then she heard something and turned to see her car ripped in two by Vilgax and her eyes narrowed. "Vilgax. What're you doing here? I saw you vanish when you ran into Diagon's seal." She said but Vilgax was silent. "Since when're you the strong silent type, brag about how many planets you've conquered something." She begged before Vilgax tossed the remains of her car at her and they exploded when they landed on her, but she emerged from the ground as Big Chill who sighed in relief. "That was closer then I like to cut it." she turned intangible as Vilgax began punching her but none of the attacks affected her, she breathed a cloud of ice at Vilgax freezing him up to his waist in ice before he broke free. "This is getting us nowhere, you can't hurt me and I can't hurt you. But I know someone who can." She said before turning into Spidermonkey before tapping the Ultimatrix dial on her chest and she turned into Ultimate Spidermonkey.

She began punching Vilgax who blocked her punches while backing away from her until he caught her fist. "Uh oh." She said as Vilgax slammed her into the ground twice before spinning around and he threw her away and she screamed before she crashed into the desert and turned back into Daisuke who held her head. "I should have saw that coming." She climbed out of the crater formed by Ultimate Spidermonkey's crash landing and she saw Vilgax had somehow found her quickly, he slammed his fist into the ground making it crack and Daisuke jumped out of the way. "You're awfully fast for somebody who is stuck in another dimension. Come on Vilgax talk to me, gloat about how you're going to destroy me." She said backing away until she was standing in the middle of the road that ran through the desert and she saw a truck driving towards her as Vilgax stood in front of it. "That's not a good place to stand. But forget I said anything." She said with a smirk as the truck crashed into Vilgax and he vanished and Daisuke saw the driver was also missing.

"Alright. Now this confirms something is going on. I need to get back to town and find the others." She said walking off and soon she reached Kevin's garage and she knocked on the door but when nobody answered she opened the door to find the place empty. She walked to Kevin's car and removed the dust cover. "But the car's here, even if he took the Rustbucket out he'd have his car with him. Everyone's gone, Mom, Dad, Jun, Veemon, Ben, Kevin, Gwen…Yolei!" she exclaimed in worry as she grabbed Kevin's car keys, but before she got into the car she saw Aggregor in the garage.

"Aggregor? How'd you get out of the Null Void?" she demanded but he was silent. "You're the third person today giving me the silent treatment. It's getting old." She turned into Lodestar and sent out waves of magnetism towards Aggregor who swung his staff which cause her head to stick into Kevin's car and her body began walking around trying to find it. "Over here, watch out for…" she began when her body swatted Aggregor away and began walking around the garage. "Cold...warm…cold…colder," she groaned as her body knocked over boxes. "Your ears are over here with me, you can't hear a word I'm saying, can you? I know this looks bleak but I am trying to keep a positive attitude." She said as her body finally found her head and she turned back into Daisuke and she drove off in Kevin's car.

"Call Yolei Inoue." She said and she heard Yolei's phone ringing but nothing else and she sped off towards Yolei's house. "Yolei, Hawkmon!" she shouted running to the door and she knocked only for nobody to answer the door. "Come on you guys please answer!" she shouted banging on the door before hearing an explosion and she ran around the back of the house to see Yolei on the ground and Zombozo standing over her.

"Yolei!" she shouted before glaring at the clown who cackled madly as Daisuke turned into Eatle in a flash of gold like and she grabbed a chunk of earth and ate it before firing a beam of energy from her horn hitting the clown sending him flying into a building which collapsed on top of her. She turned back into Daisuke and ran over to her friend. "Yolei, wake up!" she shouted kneeling beside her trying to find a pulse or some sign of life but there was none. "No…this can't be happening…this isn't real." She thought numbly walking back to Kevin's car and she drove off. "I got to find the others, I need to find the others." She repeated mentally to keep focused.

Soon she was driving down the road and saw someone standing beside it holding their hand out. "Sure, I pick you up and you're Vulkanus or Dr Animo, no thanks." she continued to drive ignoring the person but further down the road the same person appeared holding their hand out. "Same guy, how…actually I don't want to know." She said driving past the person again, she looked in the rear-view mirror to find Hex somehow in the backseat of the car and she screamed nearly losing control of the car as Hex vanished. She managed to regain control and panted, turning her attention back to the road she slammed on the brakes as Hex was now in front of her and she swerved off the road barely avoiding crashing into a tree. "Are you insane!?" she shouted getting out of the car but like all the other villains today they remained silent and he floated into the air. "Answer me Hex!" she shouted jumping onto the roof of the car and she tackled the sorcery to the ground before he disappeared.

"Nice work." A voice said and she stood up and saw Kevin, Ben and Gwen approaching.

"Guys…is it really you?" she asked.

"Who else would it be?" Ben asked with a smile.

"A lot of weird things have been happening tonight, so you could be anybody. Where were you three?" Daisuke asked.

"We've been having troubles with everyone you've defeated as well. We got here just in time to take Hex down." Gwen answered.

"I didn't exactly take him down. More like he disappeared." Daisuke replied.

"Whatever. You won again as usual." Kevin said.

"Without a plan." Gwen added.

"And without even trying hard." Ben finished.

"Good point. I have to study and practice." Gwen said rather harshly glaring at Daisuke.

"And I have to hold back on my energy powers, in case I become a monster." Kevin said.

"But Daisuke just does whatever she wants and everything turns out fine." Ben said. "You know I'm starting to resent you getting all the powers and the glory."

"I can't help it that I got the Ultimatrix." Daisuke told them.

"Sure, you could. Why don't you give it to one of us?" Gwen asked making Daisuke frown as she looked at her Ultimatrix. "After all what good is having it if you can't even save one of your friends?"

"I guess you're…wait…how would you know that Yolei was killed by Zombozo?" she asked her friends. "And when have you three ever been jealous of my powers?"

"Just shut up and give us the Ultimatrix. It's for your own good. We can do this the easy way or the hard way." Ben said his eyes glowing with mana and his skin cracked before he fully turned into his Anodite form as did Gwen while Kevin grabbed Daisuke's arm holding the Ultimatrix before she could react and he absorbed the powers from it and transformed into Ultimate Kevin before throwing her to the ground.

"If you won't share the power I'll take the power, it's all your good for." He said. Daisuke got to her feet as her friends walked towards her.

"Guys stop this! What did I do to make you hate me?"

"Let's see, you acted like you were better than us when we were kids." Gwen said firing a mana blast at the ground sending Daisuke flying before she was grabbed by a hand of energy made by Ben.

"You turned me and Kevin into monsters!" he shouted throwing Daisuke into a tree and she groaned before Kevin used XLR8's speed and slammed into her sending her through the tree and three more.

"But you're not monsters. It was an accident…and Kevin you did it to stop Aggregor." She said slowly standing up.

"Yeah? And what else happened. I attacked everyone I called a friend I nearly killed you and the others multiple times. It all could have been avoided if you just got rid of the stupid watch!" Kevin roared as he ran towards her but she rolled to the side and he crashed into a tree.

"I think I understand everything now." Daisuke whispered jumping back as Ben and Gwen fired a combined mana blast at her. "You're not my friends."

"Finally, you see the truth." Gwen said with a smirk before the smirk vanished as Daisuke transformed into Alien X who caught Kevin's punch and threw him into Ben and Gwen knocking them down.

"I do. Give yourself up Albedo." She said as her friends vanished in a flash of red light and Albedo was revealed who got to her feet.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"At first, I thought this was just a nightmare, my family going missing, the DNAlien, Vilgax, Aggregor, Zombozo killing Yolei, Hex and my friends turning on me until you made a simple mistake." Alien X answered.

"And what mistake would that be?" Albedo asked before Alien X grabbed her by the shirt lifting her off the ground.

"You killed Yolei, and my friends would never be jealous of my responsibility. I'll admit I've made mistakes, but they are with me the entire time to help me learn from them. They would never turn against me, no matter how much I mess up." Alien X said before Albedo smirked.

"Very clever Motomiya. But you'll never catch me again." she said turning into Fasttrack in a flash of red light and she kicked Alien X back and sped off.

"You forgot you're facing a Celestialsapien. And this isn't the real world," Alien X said snapping her fingers and she appeared in front of Albedo who skid to a stop.

"I don't think so!" she shouted running off and she ran into the Mr Smoothie back in Bellwood and panted.

"Oh really?" she turned to see Alien X leaning against the wall. "Why don't you accept that fact you can't win?" Albedo turned into Chamalien and vanished from sight. "Why are you afraid of me? We shouldn't have to fight."

"What would you know? You don't know what it's like to look in the mirror every single day of your life and be greeted by the face of the one who has made you feel worthless countless times!" Albedo shouted from wherever she was hiding as Alien X walked around the tables looking for her.

"I didn't do it on purpose. It was an accident, you wanted to prove you were as smart as Azmuth, couldn't you have done something more noble like build a machine to make hostile worlds liveable again?" she asked.

"Azmuth already created that. But he never uses it. He says it is playing God." Albedo answered.

"Azmuth can be a difficult person to understand and impress, believe me. But he's not perfect, he's made mistakes. Did he tell you the story of Ascalon?" Alien X asked.

"You mean that stupid sword he made that can cut through reality?" Albedo asked and Alien X nodded. "He was a fool to make such a weapon. He only realised his mistake when Eunice left him and never came back. He thought making the Omnitrix would bring her back, but everyone knows it's more of a weapon then a path to peace."

"I know. But he tries to make amends for what he's done. Why can't you do the same?" Alien X asked turning back into Daisuke.

"He banished me. He wants me to remain in this body, this prison forever." Albedo answered as Daisuke walked past a table and Chamalien reappeared and she snuck up on Daisuke and hit her sending her over a table.

"A cheap shot. That didn't even hurt. Listen to me, I can help you get a second chance. I'll ask Azmuth to consider it, show him how remorseful you are." She told Albedo who turned into Big Chill and breathed a cloud of ice at Daisuke encasing her in a block of ice before she burst out of it.

"You should be frozen!" Big Chill shouted in shock.

"I'm wearing a jacket." Daisuke replied with a smirk, Big Chill turned into NRG and fired a beam of energy at her but she was unaffected and walked towards her.

"No, no! NO!" she shouted before Daisuke punched her sending her into a wall before Daisuke ripped over the face plate and pulled out the energy being of NRG. "Let me go!" she begged as Daisuke tossed her away and she turned back into Albedo who crawled away from her.

"Transform again Albedo, I'll just keep beating you again and again. Until you realise that you're no match for me and should just give up." Daisuke told her.

"You…you somehow broke free from the dream eater. That should be easy enough to fix." Albedo said as another creature like the one which latched onto Daisuke's face earlier appeared in her hands.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Daisuke shouted backing away as Albedo smirked and walked towards her until she slipped on a soda spilled on the floor and the dream eater fell on her face.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" she shouted pulling at the dream eater. "Get it…off…me." She said weakly passing out and the surroundings changed to Daisuke and the others looking down at her.

"I heard a loud noise and when I woke up she was like this." Daisuke said.

"What is that thing?" Yolei asked.

"A cassiopeian dream eater. Nasty." Kevin answered.

"Found it on the Extranet. They attach to a host and make them have terrible nightmares. They eat the chemicals your brain produces while under stress." Gwen answered holding up her laptop.

"Obviously, she meant that for you." Kevin told Daisuke.

"But she didn't consider how messy your room would be." Yolei said looking at the spilled soda on the floor. "Tripped on the spilled soda and dropped the dream eater right on her face."

"Can't we pull it off her?" Daisuke asked.

"Not without taking off her face along with it. Maybe a Galvan doctor." Kevin answered.

"I already called. A Plumber transport is on the way." Gwen said as Albedo began mumbling and tossing and turning.

"I'm sorry." Daisuke whispered kneeling beside her lookalike before she began humming softly and slowly Albedo stopping mumbling and fidgeting. "Mama always sung songs when I had nightmares when I was a kid." She explained as the others looked at her.

"Didn't expect that to work on a dream eater, but I guess you learn new things every day." Yolei said and the others nodded and Daisuke smiled at the others.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	47. Chapter 47

The Beginning of the End

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"Almost done. Ten more minutes." Kevin told the others as he laid under his car and continued to tune it up while the others watched bored.

"You told us that an hour ago." Veemon whined resting his head in Daisuke's lap who smiled at her partner.

"I lied. I admit it and I feel bad about it. But I'm telling you the truth now another ten minutes." Kevin replied.

"It's not like you even need to turn your car into a submarine." Ben said.

"It's only a matter of time before some bad guy knocks us into the water. Sealing up my car and making it submersible someday, all this work is gonna save our lives." Kevin explained. "Besides it'll be fun. I'll finally be able to drive my car to Cancun." He added sliding out from under his car.

"Just hurry it up so we can do something fun." Gwen told her boyfriend who grabbed a device.

"Sure, just let me install the rebreather. I'll be done in another ten minutes." He replied sliding back under the car when several Esoterica appeared all over the garage putting the others on alert.

"I'm afraid we don't have ten minutes." Hawkmon said.

"I'm not sure we even have ten seconds." Ben added, Daisuke turned into Four Arms in a flash of gold light before Esoterica fired energy blasts at her and Ben who made a shield of mana to block them.

"At least we're not bored anymore." Yolei said tossing explosive boomerangs at several Esoterica but they slipped into another dimension avoiding the projectiles. Another Esoterica landed on the hood of Kevin's car as he absorbed the metal covering his skin just as he was punched in the jaw which only resulted in the Esoterica holding its hand before Kevin punched it and tossed it away. Two more Esoterica appeared and jumped at Four Arms who caught them and slammed them together before hitting them with her fists knocking them down.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted ramming his head into an Esoterica knocking it into the wall.

"Feather Strike!" Hawkmon shouted tossing the feather on his head like a boomerang towards another Esoterica.

"Try to capture one of them." Gwen told the others as she tossed a mana blast at an Esoterica about to attack Kevin from behind and he smiled before seeing another sneaking up on Gwen and he ran over and punched it knocking it out.

"Easy, got one right here." he said with a grin.

"We need him conscious to answer some questions." Gwen replied blocking more energy blasts with a mana shield, the Esoterica who Kevin thought he knocked out jumped to its feet and went back into the other dimension.

"I take it back. Not going to be easy." Kevin said. Three Esoterica attacked Four Arms and she swatted them away before another kicked her in the chest allowing a fifth to jump onto her back and wrap its legs around her neck, she grabbed it and slammed it into another Esoterica before she was hit in the chest by energy blasts before she punched the other energy blasts destroying them and the Esoterica began fleeing but not before Ben used his mana to grab the last one and restrain them.

"Looks like they can't teleport through mana. That's a plus." He said.

"Nice work. I'll take it from here." Kevin said pushing the Esoterica against a crate. "Start talking."

"You don't scare me. I've got nothing to say." The Esoterica said.

"I believe you. Which is bad news." Kevin said grabbing the Rebreather. "You know what this is?"

"I will not talk!" the Esoterica said before six legs emerged from the Rebreather. "What is that horrible thing?" he asked slightly nervous.

"I can have my friend show you." Four Arms said with a smirk as Kevin put the Rebreather on the Esoterica and it clamped onto his chest and Kevin pressed a button causing the Rebreather to beep and begin humming. "Or you can answer our questions."

"Why are you here? What're you planning?" Gwen asked him.

"The time is nearly at hand. We were sent to destroy any who dare interfere with the coming of Diagon." The Esoterica answered as Four Arms turned back into Daisuke.

"We're going to do more than just interfere. We're going to stop Diagon here and now." She told him.

"I thought you were giving George a chance." Yolei said to her friend.

"He had his chance. It's been two weeks, I'd rather not take the chance of relying on him to defeat Diagon. Let's go." She replied walking to her car outside.

"Let me get my Rebreather." Kevin said and the others rolled their eyes and soon they were walking into the meeting place of the Flame Keepers Circle that was now abandoned.

"Looks like Diagon's followers have already left." Veemon commented. "Wouldn't hurt to look around." Daisuke smiled at her partner and turned into Clockwork in a flash of gold light and the top of her head began to glow and spin around bathing the room in a green light and everyone watched as the Esoterica and Edwards walked back into the room.

"We must prepare the way. He is coming. We must destroy the seal!" Edwards shouted before Clockwork stopped rewinding time and turned back into Daisuke.

"The seal is that big stone disc stopping Diagon from moving from his dimension to ours, right?" she asked and Gwen nodded.

"Well that and us." Ben added. Meanwhile at Area 51, George stood on a stage in front of a vast army of Forever Knights.

"Forever Knights, our time has come. This is why we exist. All the other false purposes of the Forever Knights, gathering technology, fighting dragons…nonsense and corruption of our one true mission. As we did upon our founding, so shall we do again. Together, we shall slay the Diagon and save the very Earth. This is swear!" he shouted drawing Ascalon and holding it high and the Forever Knights began cheering raising their swords as well.

"Okay here's the plan, we land we fight our way through the Esoterica and Forever Knights and stop Diagon from getting free." Daisuke said as the team were on Rustbucket flying towards the Seal's location.

"What happens if Diagon breaks free of the seal and we have to fight him?" Ben asked.

"Hope that one of my aliens is strong enough to defeat him." She answered. While the team were on their way the battle had already began between the Esoterica and Forever Knights. Modern catapults rained down boulders sending Esoterica off their feet, some Forever Knights resorted to using their fists and feet when their weapons were lost, others fired energy crossbows at Esoterica which many avoided by moving into the other dimension before returning and throwing energy blasts at the knights.

Inside the cave, George knocked back an Esoterica and charged in and kicked another Esoterica back when it tried to attack him from the side. "Forward to the cavern of the seal." He commanded as Forever Knights ran past him. "Let nothing stand in our way."

"I'll protect you sir." The same squire that had been controlled by the Lucubra said running after George drawing his sword. Outside the Rustbucket arrived and hovered overhead.

"Kevin land in the centre of the fighting." Daisuke told him. "If anyone gets in our way let me handle them, I'm not going to let Diagon escape just because some stupid people in armour got in our way." Kevin nodded and he landed the Rustbucket and everyone ran to the hanger and the ramp lowered and everyone ran outside.

"It's Dai 10 destroy her!" One Forever Knight shouted and he and several more charged the team who all ran back into the Rustbucket with the Knights chasing them.

"This is ridiculous, we're on the same side." Yolei shouted kicking one Knight in the chest before tossing exploding boomerangs at several more throwing them back.

"I don't think these idiots care." Ben told her firing mana blasts at more knights with Gwen.

"V-Headbutt!" Veemon shouted ramming his head into another Knight knocking him down as Kevin absorbed the metal of the ship and dodged one Knights sword and punched another in the head before he was hit by a Knight's energy mace and thrown into a crate.

"Stay away from him!" Gwen shouted firing mana blasts at the Knight attacking Kevin sending him flying. Daisuke dodged another Knight's sword and punched him knocking him out.

"We have no time for this!" she shouted seeing more Forever Knights running into the Rustbucket and she transformed into XLR8 and sped towards them knocking them all down in a flash and they groaned. "I'm here to stop Diagon, now get out of my way." She told them as one stood up and swung his energy mace at her but she caught his arm and swung her tail sending him into the wall.

"Didn't anyone remember to close the door?" Yolei asked kicking another knight in the stomach before Hawkmon tripped him.

"Ben! Barrier now!" XLR8 shouted and Ben nodded making a large orb of mana in his hands and he fried it at more Forever Knights that were running into the jet knocking them over and he covered the ramp entrance in mana stopping more from entering the ship. XLR8 finished off the remaining Forever Knights inside and walked over to the others.

"Now what do we do?" Kevin asked her.

"I'm thinking." She replied looking at the Forever Knights outside who were attacking the barrier. Meanwhile inside the cave, the Squire and George fought their way through more Esoterica, well George did most of the fighting while the Squire simply watched in awe of the Original Forever Knight.

"You never let me do anything." He muttered.

"Your chance may yet come Squire. The Seal lies just beyond. Diagon will fall this day," George told him and both walked off as Edwards appeared behind them.

"No one falls this day George. No one but you." He said firing a large ball of energy towards George which the Squire noticed.

"Sir!" he shouted jumping in the way and he was hit making George turn around in shock.

"Squire!" he shouted before charging Edwards swinging Ascalon to cut through the energy blasts Edwards fired at him before George stabbed him with Ascalon.

"May…Diagon…curse…you…" he groaned as George removed his sword and he fell to the ground lifeless. George turned and walked back to the Squire who was breathing heavily and trying to stand.

"You saved my life." He said gratefully.

"It was an honour to be your squire." The Squire replied weakly before his eyes closed and he went limp.

"You were no squire, Winston, you died a Forever Knight. And your death will not be in vain." George said holding Ascalon which began glowing and he walked off towards the seal. "Face me Diagon, I have come to vanquish you for a second and final time."

"You? You are nothing. Less than nothing." Diagon's voice echoed throughout the cave.

"Then face me." George challenged him.

"I need not sully myself with you, human speck. I already control one universe. And soon I will control this one." Diagon said.

"Curse you creature. Fight me!" George shouted.

"If battle is what you seek, so be it. Face the herald of my arrival, once a pitiful creature of this dimension, now reborn in my power existing only to serve Diagon." Diagon said as the seal was illuminated by a flash of light and Vilgax appeared before George now with his body looking like a Lucubra.

"I live!" he exclaimed. "I am Vilgax! Herald of Diagon! All hail the glory of Diagon!"

"Is this who you choose to fight me Diagon, a being who has been defeated by Daisuke Motomiya numerous times?" George asked.

"That was when I was of this dimension. But I have witnessed the power of Diagon and been reborn!" Vilgax told him. "I worship Diagon, as all who live shall do."

"So be it Herald of Diagon, have at thee!" George shouted as several Forever Knights arrived.

"Save your strength for the dragon sir, leave this one to us." One told him.

"Your bravery is admirable; your demise will be swift." Vilgax told the knights. "Almighty Diagon might show you mercy. But Vilgax has none to give." His body began glowing brightly making the Forever Knights shield their eyes and back away. He then fired a bolt of lightning from his hand sending one Forever Knight flying before he fired a large energy blast at the rest of the knights as they charged him sending them all flying and they groaned as once they hit the ground. "Such is the fate of all who defy Diagon." He told George who glared at him.

"Have you got a plan yet?" Ben asked XLR8 as he continued to hold the barrier up as the Forever Knights continued attacking it.

"Patience is a virtue." She answered as Gwen's eyes glowed with mana and she saw numerous Esoterica inside the ship simply watching them and she gasped.

"Not right now it isn't. We've got Esoterica inside the Rustbucket." She told the others who looked around.

"I don't see anything." Kevin said.

"They're straddling dimensions, hiding, just watching us." Ben explained. "We could take them."

"Bad idea, unless you want more Forever Knights in here we need you to keep blocking the door." Kevin told him.

"On the other hand, more room to fight would be nice to have." XLR8 said with a smirk as her faceplate lowered, Ben nodded and exploded the barrier blowing the Forever Knights back and everyone ran out of the ship. "Point them out to me, I'll hit them." she told Ben and Gwen who nodded.

"Over…" Ben began before XLR8 sped towards an emerging Esoterica and she hit it knocking it out. "There."

"Come on Ben, keep going." XLR8 said.

"Over there on Kevin's left!" Gwen told her holding her hand out as it glowed with mana and XLR8 sped towards Kevin and hit the Esoterica. "Over there, there, in front of me, on your left, your other left." Gwen told her and XLR8 sped around knocking down all the Esoterica and began speeding around the group until the Esoterica were defeated.

"That's the last of them. Now we just need to get to the seal." Ben said as Kevin noticed a catapult nearby and he ran over with the others following.

"You're not thinking what I think you're thinking?" Gwen asked as Kevin pressed a few buttons lowering the arm.

"Daisuke get in, I'm thinking Cannonbolt." He told XLR8 who nodded and she turned back to Daisuke and climbed into the arm. "Good luck." He said and Daisuke nodded as Kevin launched her into the air and she screamed.

"Wahoo!" she turned into Heatblast and flew off towards the seal.

"Crap, I could have teleported her." Ben said making the others sweatdrop.

"Too late for that now." Veemon mumbled. Heatblast soon crashed through the roof of the cave and she landed in front of Vilgax forming a small crater.

"Guess I shouldn't be surprised to see you Vilgax. Can't keep a bad man down." She said.

"Motomiya. You've been my greatest adversary. It's only right that you should be here at my moment of ultimate triumph." He said before walking off.

"Vilgax!" George shouted running after him before Heatblast jumped in front of him.

"It's a trap. Think before you leap for once!" she told him.

"What does that matter. He and his master must be destroyed!" George replied running off and Heatblast sighed before running after him and as they neared the seal she saw the Forever Knights who had been defeated by Vilgax and she felt sorry for them before shaking her head, the time to worry about the injured was later now was the time for battle.

"Vilgax, have at thee!" George shouted once they found Vilgax with his back to them looking at the seal.

"You're too late, old man. The battle is already over." Vilgax said turning to face George and Heatblast and he roared and the entire cave began rumbling until the wall around the seal began collapsing and when the smoke cleared Heatblast and George were in shock as behind the seal was another dimension entirely.

"We are in serious trouble." Heatblast muttered.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	48. Chapter 48

The Ultimate Enemy Part One

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

Meanwhile outside the cave the rest of the team were still fighting the Forever Knights and Esoterica. "How many of these Esoterica are there?" Kevin asked punching one in the jaw knocking it away when a Forever Knight who was riding a hover bike was thrown from it by an Esoterica and he rolled across the ground and the weapon he was holding skid along the ground and it was picked up by Kevin who took out his Plumber Badge and attached it to the weapon and it glowed green before he began firing it.

"Too many to count." Ben answered firing a mana blast before using his own blaster to hit several Esoterica before Gwen made a shield of mana around them all before sending the shield out knocking the surrounding Esoterica down.

"Now we need to get to Daisuke." Veemon said running off with the others when they heard rumbling coming from the cave.

"Perdition!" George shouted as he and Heatblast glared at Vilgax who was laughing evilly.

"That's what I was gonna say." Heatblast said.

"What you say is no longer of any significance, Daisuke Motomiya." Vilgax said before firing multiple energy blasts at the two of the and George sliced through them with Ascalon and Heatblast fired a stream of flame at Vilgax who phased through dimensions to avoid the attack. "The ruination of this universe is at hand. The Diagon comes!" he roared before firing more energy blasts at Heatblast who flew around drawing his fire as George charged and the others who arrived just as the crack in the seal began glowing.

"Come no further, Diagon. If you break the seal, you will taste my sword!" George shouted.

"Do not address the Diagon, direct your threats to me." Vilgax said firing a larger energy ball at George who blocked it with Ascalon but he was thrown back. Heatblast created a ring of fire around Vilgax who simply smirked and walked through the flames.

"I thought Vilgax was dead." Kevin said in disbelief.

"Which time?" Heatblast asked him.

"My master draws ever closer. The moment is at hand." Vilgax announced as a wave of energy began emanating from the seal, Gwen held her hands up and created a dome of mana around the group as it passed over them.

"Vilgax! What's happening?" Heatblast asked him as he laughed.

"The master prevails. Now all beings on Earth serve him!" he said.

"Seriously?" Veemon asked as Ben and Gwen's eyes glowed with mana and they gasped.

"He's right. There's billions of lives we can't sense anymore." Ben answered.

"Every living being on Earth has been transformed into an Esoterica. Behold the true power of the Diagon." Vilgax said before firing a giant ball of energy at Gwen's shield and she held her hands up to try and stop it but her shield eventually shattered throwing her to the ground. Heatblast flew into the air and launched streams of flame down at Vilgax melting the ground around him and he sunk into the molten ground up to his shoulders where it hardened and he couldn't move.

"Don't care how strong you are, you're not getting out of there." Heatblast said turning back into Daisuke as she landed on the ground.

"Put this back on." Kevin told George handing him his helmet.

"Away with it." George replied.

"It's the iron in your helmets that keep Diagon from controlling you, you've been fighting this guy for a thousand years and you didn't know that?" Kevin asked him.

"The sword of Azmuth is all the protection I need." George answered as Ascalon crackled with electricity making Kevin smirk and nod.

"Hey Dai, the others are ok. Turns out they were in the Digital World before the wave hit." Yolei told her friend looking at her D-Terminal.

"Good. Tell them to stay there for now, if they try to fight the Esoterica they'll soon be overrun." Daisuke replied. The crack in the seal glowed again and it shook a Diagon tried to break free. "Gwen."

"I'm on it. A spell to contain the Diagon." She said running off.

"Better make it a big spell," Kevin said running after her with Yolei and Hawkmon following them.

"Master, grant your humble and obedient vessel even more power. The Earth must be prepared for your coming." Vilgax said still trying to free himself.

"Granted. Salt the Earth." Diagon said as Vilgax began to glow blue before he freed himself sending debris everywhere.

"Yes!" he shouted firing energy orbs at George as he charged.

"For the blessed order!" he shouted cutting through the energy orbs with Ascalon.

"You ready for one last fight?" Daisuke asked Ben and Veemon who nodded.

"Always. Let's go," Ben said equipping his Exo-suit and he shot towards Vilgax nailing him with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head, Daisuke took out her D-3 and Veemon nodded.

"Time to digivolve." She said as her D-3 and Veemon began glowing.

"Veemon digivolve too…Ex-Veemon!" he shouted jumping into the air and he kicked Vilgax in the chest sending him skidding back. Daisuke turned into Eatle in a flash of light and she scooped up several rocks and ate them before firing energy blasts from her horn at Vilgax making him stumble until he fell to the ground where George created a barrier around him with Ascalon.

"You think such a thing can hold me?" he asked pushing his hands through the barrier and he grabbed the energy beam coming from Ascalon that was powering the barrier and he began swinging George around the cave slamming him into the roof then the ground and the barrier dropped only for Ex-Veemon to charge and with a single punch sent him flying through three tall obelisks before he crashed into a large temple in the other dimension.

"What has happened out there? Speak, servant." Diagon said as the others walked into the other dimension.

"Your minion speaks no more." George said before the temple Vilgax crashed into began lifting from the base to reveal Vilgax.

"You're mistaken I speak for my master, which makes me more powerful than ever!" he exclaimed before throwing the temple at the group.

"George!" Eatle shouted grabbing the knight and laying on top of him as the temple fell on top of them while Ben and Ex-Veemon flew out of the way.

"Finally." Vilgax said walking amongst the rubble.

"Free me!" Diagon commanded.

"Consider it done master." Vilgax said walking to the seal while Ex-Veemon and Ben began digging through the rubble to find Eatle and George. Meanwhile back in Bellwood the Rustbucket landed near Gwen's house and the others walked out carefully.

"Man, it's a ghost town." Yolei said.

"Perhaps everyone left once they were turned into Esotericas." Hawkmon suggested before hundreds of Esoterica appeared in front of the team. "Well…I did say maybe." He said as the Esoterica began firing energy blasts at them only for Gwen to block with a shield of mana.

"For all we know I could be shooting at your parents, Grandpa Max or anyone else we know." Kevin said.

"Under the circumstances I think they'd understand." Gwen told him.

"Just so we're on the same page." Kevin replied before he began firing at the Esoterica knocking them down. "Go!" he shouted and they began running towards Gwen's house.

"Hawkmon!" Yolei shouted pulling out her D-3 and D-Terminal. "Digi-Armour Energise!"

"Hawkmon armour digivolve too…Shurimon the Samurai of Sincerity!" Hawkmon shouted as he glowed green and digivolved into Shurimon and jumped into the air. "Double Star!" he shouted throwing the large shuriken on his back at the Esoterica knocking several down.

Yolei flipped back as an Esoterica jumped at her before she tossed an exploding boomerang at it sending it flying into three more. They ran towards Gwen's house and Kevin kicked away the nearby Esoterica before opening the door.

"Presidium!" Gwen shouted standing in front of him and a large dome of mana appeared around the house blocking the attacks from the Esoterica.

"That won't hold them for long." Shurimon said.

"The we'd better find the containment spell fast." Yolei said and everyone ran up to Gwen's room. Meanwhile back at the seal, Vilgax continued throwing energy blasts at it but couldn't seem to break it.

"Useless lump of matter, break the seal." Diagon said his patience growing thin.

"I am your obedient vassal." Vilgax told him.

"The power I gave you is more than enough." Diagon replied.

"Of course, master. This imperfect vessel humbly begs your forgiveness, master." Vilgax said bowing slightly.

"Are you a vessel or a vassal?" Ben asked Vilgax who turned to see Eatle and George unharmed beside Ex-Veemon and Ben.

"He's the dragon's pawn. Whether the world survives or not, his doom is assured." George said.

"You don't know what you're talking about!" Vilgax shouted firing an energy blast at George who sliced through it before firing a blast of energy from his sword at Vilgax while Eatle fired a blast of energy from her horn at him and he stumbled back. "Master!"

"Containment, confinement, concatenation…" Gwen mumbled to herself as she flipped through all her spell books in her room as the Esoterica continued attacking the barrier around the house.

"Anything yet?" Yolei asked as she and Shurimon looking out a window while Kevin was tuning the weapon he had on Gwen's desk.

"Nothing powerful enough to cast across dimensions." Gwen answered. "I knew I should have snagged all of Charmcaster's books, but I had no time."

"Well good thing I'm improvising," Kevin said as he finished his modifications to the rifle. "That protection spell won't hold for much longer. We should get back to the others." Just then the barrier shattered and the window broke knocking everyone down.

"Good idea. Let's go!" Shurimon shouted and they jumped out the window using Gwen's mana platforms to get down quickly.

"Watch it!" Yolei shouted tossing electric boomerangs at the Esoterica zapping several who were knocked out as Kevin fired his weapon at more of them and they kept moving until they were surrounded and Gwen made a mana shield over them before she screamed as her eyes glowed green shattering the barrier knocking the Esoterica down.

"I hear and obey, o great Diagon." She said.

"Oh, that's not good." Yolei said as Gwen held her head. "That Lucubra must have left something in her mind, now Diagon has control over her." Gwen's eyes glowed green again as she laughed evilly causing the Esoterica to kneel.

"Uh oh." Kevin said before Gwen knocked him, Shurimon and Yolei away.

"Every being in this dimension will kneel before him." Gwen said with Diagon's voice echoing over hers before she ran off.

"Gwen!" Kevin shouted before looking at a car. "It'll have to do." He said running to it with Yolei and Shurimon following and they drove off after Gwen.

"The Diagon is master. The seal will be broken." Gwen said as they headed towards the seal. Meanwhile Eatle, Ben, George and Ex-Veemon surrounded Vilgax as the seal shook again.

"Four against one Vilgax, you're outnumbered." Eatle told him.

"No. You are, every living being on this planet serves the Diagon, as do I." Vilgax replied.

"Right. If you're really Vilgax, you're not serving anybody but yourself." Eatle said with a chuckle.

"Liar!" Vilgax shouted firing a large energy ball at Eatle who dodged and ran towards Vilgax who caught grabbed her horn and tossed her behind George. "I'm going to make you eat those words."

"What of it? She hath already eaten everything else," George said making Ben and Ex-Veemon blink as they processed what he said. "Jocularity in the face of danger." Vilgax growled and fired three energy balls at George who blocked with his sword and charged Vilgax who jumped over him and landed behind Eatle.

"You've got a blind spot." He told her grabbing her from behind and he fired energy blasts at the others.

"Nobody uses my partner as a shield!" Ex-Veemon shouted lunging at Vilgax and he punched him before slamming him into the ground, Vilgax fired an energy blast at him sending him flying back into the cave. Eatle turned into Humungousaur and she growled at Vilgax who smirked and created a giant energy ball above him before he split it into three beams and fired them at her but she jumped to the side and charged Vilgax and swatted him away with her tail sending her into a building, she then charged him only to be punched sending her flying back into the cave where she landed in front of Kevin, Gwen and Shurimon's car which narrowly avoided being crushed.

"The Diagon's got Gwen!" Kevin shouted getting out of the car and Humungousaur looked at him before seeing Gwen walking towards them.

"My so-called herald refuses to use the power I've given him." Diagon said making Humungousaur smirk.

"Knew it!" she shouted back at Vilgax.

"No, master! I have never…" Vilgax pleaded before Diagon cut him off.

"Fortunately, the most powerful being in your world is at my command. Great to see you, my Anodite." He said as Gwen turned into her Anodite form only with green eyes and she smirked.

Easy enough, master. The seal will break. The great one will return." She said blasting everyone away with blasts of mana as she walked towards the seal. The Diagon will rule." Vilgax smirked at hearing this as Humungousaur got to her feet and walked towards Gwen.

"Gwen, I don't want to hurt you." She said before Gwen laughed evilly and held her hand up at Humungousaur who growled as a field of mana grabbed her.

"Hurt me?" Gwen asked as Humungousaur fell to her knees and turned back into Daisuke who groaned weakly. Gwen placed her hand on the seal and it began to shake and crack even more.

"What's taking so long?" Vilgax asked as Kevin ran towards Gwen and grabbed her.

"You cannot break my control." Diagon said through Gwen as she grabbed Kevin.

"Wrong…I hope." Kevin replied as he began covering Gwen's body in his metal armour and she screamed before her head was covered before the metal went back onto Kevin's body leaving a helmet on Gwen's head and she stumbled. "Easy." He said with a smile as Gwen blinked.

"Kevin…I can't believe you did that," she whispered.

"I can't believe it worked." Kevin replied. "That's to keep him out," he told her as Gwen held her hand to the helmet.

"You left yourself wide open. I could have hurt you." Gwen said softly before Kevin pulled her into a hug.

"You'd never hurt me." He said with a smile before the seal shook again.

"Soon you will all face my wrath." Diagon told them.

"Yeah, yeah we've heard that line before." Ex-Veemon said as Kevin held his hand on Daisuke's head to make a metal helmet for her.

"Thanks." she said with a smile and Kevin nodded.

"I'm good. My Exo-suit can block him out," Ben said and Kevin nodded as he turned to George.

"No need as long as I wield…"

"Azmuth's sword. Right." Kevin replied.

"When the Diagon comes you will be the first to fall." Vilgax told them.

"Then you're going to tell us how to stop that from happening. And how to turn everyone back to normal." Daisuke said.

"Don't make us sic our Anodite boyfriend and girlfriend on you." Kevin said making Gwen and Ben blush slightly before they turned serious again.

"Talk." Gwen demanded as her hands glowed with mana.

"Master. I need more power!" Vilgax shouted but he was met with silence. "Master!"

"Looks like you're on your own." Yolei said with a smirk before Vilgax heard something and he smirked back.

"Not entirely." The group saw a ship land at the entrance of the cave and Vilgax jumped over them and landed by the ship as Psyphon ran out. "You took your time Psyphon. I have no time for your excuses where is it?" he asked his servant.

"I have it right here." he answered walking back to the ship.

"Not yet." Vilgax told him as the others walked towards them. Before they could fight each other, the seal began shaking again before the crack began glowing brightly.

"At last." Diagon said.

"indeed, dragon. Now it begins." George said.

"Diagon's free?" Daisuke asked and the knight nodded.

"This is what the Forever Knights have been preparing for these long millennia. The Dragon has freed himself." He answered as the seal continued to crack until it crumbled into dust.

"There's nothing there." Vilgax said in shock.

"Where is he?" Ex-Veemon asked before they heard Diagon laugh and everyone ran to Psyphon's ship and looked up to see Diagon in the sky above them.

"Where am I? I'm everywhere." He said as everyone looked at him in shock while he laughed evilly.

The end of the chapter

Read and review


	49. Chapter 49

The Ultimate Enemy Part 2

I don't own Digimon or Ben 10

"I am Diagon, behold my might, and tremble." Diagon demanded the group, but George stepped forward and Ascalon glowed.

"Have at thee!" he shouted swinging the sword causing three large cuts to appear between Diagon's eyes and he growled.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Kevin commented.

"Insignificant speck. You dare, Vilgax, destroy him!" Diagon commanded as the cuts faded away and he looked around for his herald only to find he and Psyphon were no longer there. "Vilgax, where are you?"

"Your herald as always is the first to arrive to the conclusion. You have lost, and he has abandoned you." George told the dragon who chuckled.

"My resources are not limited to just Vilgax." He said as several Esoterica appeared and began fighting George who did his best but it was still one against many.

"Where'd I leave that new Plumber rifle?" Kevin asked only for Gwen to hold her hand up and the rifle floated into Kevin's hands.

"I swear you'd lose your head if it wasn't attached." She told him.

"Let's not test the theory. Protect George!" Daisuke told the team.

"On it!" Kevin replied running towards George with the others and he fired his rifle at the Esoterica knocking them all back as even more appeared. Daisuke was enveloped in a flash of gold light and she turned into Way Big.

"Hey Diagon, why don't you pick on someone your own size?" she asked him.

"You are a slightly large speck then the other specks infesting this world. But still, you are beneath my notice." Diagon said making her roll her eyes.

"You didn't let me finish." She said tapping the Ultimatrix dial and she began growing even larger than before and the white parts of her body except for the chest and forearms changed to blue and she gained two curved horns on the sides of her head like Ditto and Alien X. "Ultimate Way Big!" she shouted before jumping into the air towards Diagon.

"That's new!" Ex-Veemon shouted, Ultimate Way Big landed on Diagon making him growl.

"Impossible."

"Just getting started big guy," Ultimate Way Big told him before she grunted and threw Diagon out of the sky and both crashed into the nearby dam destroying it causing water to flood the canyon, Ultimate Way Big jumped to her feet and began firing blue energy beams from her forearms at Diagon who growled at the annoyance before slamming one of his tentacles down but Ultimate Way Big moved out of the way, Diagon then fired energy beams from his eyes and she spun around like a tornado blocking the blasts before she stopped and threw a circular disk of energy at Diagon severing part of one of his tentacles before it quickly regrew.

"I cannot be destroyed." He told her before grabbing her with two tentacles and he lifted her into the air. "But you, on the other hand." he added before firing energy beams from his eyes at Ultimate Way Big making her grunt in pain.

"Come on Daisuke fight out of there." Yolei said seeing her friend in jeopardy before an Esoterica kicked her in the back sending her to the ground as more piled on top of her.

"Turbo!" Ben shouted creating a tornado of mana and he sent it at the Esoterica blowing them away before he carried Yolei over to him and he made a shield of mana around them and Yolei saw the Esoterica bang on the shield but not get through.

"They can't teleport through your shield." She said.

"They don't teleport, they move between dimensions." Ben told her.

"But mana is multi-dimensional, that means we have something going for us." Yolei replied.

"How do we use it to help Daisuke?" Ben asked her.

"By helping George, his sword was hurting Diagon somehow, maybe it can finish the job." She answered and Ben nodded lowering the shield and Yolei tossed exploding boomerangs at the surrounding enemies throwing them back.

"You guys want a fight? Then bring it on." Ben taunted his eyes glowing with mana while the others got ready to keep fighting with Kevin absorbing the ground and turning his right hand into a spiked ball while he enlarged his left arm.

Diagon threw Ultimate Way Big away and she groaned before getting to her feet. "Still you fight. Is this sublime bravery, or are you simply too unintelligent to realize how hopeless your struggle?" he asked her.

"Doesn't make any difference, does it? Either way, you're about to get your butt kicked. Actually, I can't tell if you even have a butt in that pile of spaghetti. Call it a metaphor." She answered firing more energy beams from her forearm at Diagon who growled. "Had enough?"

"I most assuredly have." Diagon said before looking at the sky with his eyes glowing and Ultimate Way Big looked up to see clouds appearing above her and acid rain began to fall and at first, she wasn't worried but she began feeling her power drain and she fired another energy beam at Diagon who laughed evilly and vanished.

"Come back at fight!" she shouted.

"You think I've run?" she heard Diagon ask and she looked to see he was back in the sky above her. "Why would I leave and miss your destruction?" Ultimate Way Big growled before she groaned and fell down face first and turned back into Daisuke who weakly groaned as Diagon laughed in victory.

Meanwhile the others were fighting through the Esoterica making their way towards Diagon and Daisuke. "I don't see Daisuke up there anymore, you don't think Diagon…" Ben asked worried once the Esoterica were defeated.

"Don't jump to conclusions, she probably just changed back to normal." Kevin reassured him.

"Her sacrifice purchased this respite. I won't let it go to waste. Diagon, taste my sword!" George shouted charging Diagon.

"You are growing tiresome knight!" Diagon said firing energy blasts from his eyes down at George who either dodged them or deflected them with his sword. Back with Daisuke she opened her eyes and heard the sounds of battle and ran towards them while turning into Wildmutt before she tapped the Ultimatrix symbol and became Ultimate Wildmutt and rushed to aid her friends.

"V-Laser!" Ex-Veemon shouted firing an X shaped beam of light at Esoterica sending them flying before he flew out of the way of an energy blast fired by Diagon but the blast continued towards the others and Ben and Gwen blocked it with their mana but the blast began cracking their combined shield.

"It's not gonna hold!" Gwen grunted as Kevin made himself larger while absorbing the ground and he covered the others with his body as the blast broke through the shield.

"We can't take another one of those." He said his stone armour destroyed.

"How many do you think he can take?" Yolei asked looking at George.

"Let me get back to you on that." Kevin answered absorbing some scrap metal lying on the ground and the fight against the Esoterica began as Ultimate Wildmutt joined the fight and grabbed one Esoterica in her jaw and shook it around before tossing it away and she turned back into Daisuke as the last of the Esoterica was defeated.

"Save your mana guys, before this night is over I have a feeling we'll be needing it." she told Ben and Gwen.

"You're worried about Vilgax?" Gwen asked her friend.

"I hate to ignore the giant demon raining down fire from the sky, but yeah." She answered as some energy blasts landed around them.

"Vilgax is probably up to something, and with Psyphon back in the picture it's not going to be good." Kevin said.

"We can deal with them after we save the world from Diagon." Yolei said.

"Makes sense, but I still can't help but worry about what Vilgax is doing." Daisuke replied. George continued blocking energy blasts from Diagon who chuckled.

"No threats, no clever words. Do you tire George the triumphant?" he asked George who was panting slightly, Diagon fired another energy blast from his eyes at the knight before Chromastone jumped in the way absorbing the blast.

"Give him a break, he's two thousand years old and he's been fighting ninjas all day. Of course he's tired!" she shouted before firing a rainbow coloured energy beam at Diagon who was hit and he growled. "If you've got anymore juice left in the sword now would be a good time to use it." she advised George who nodded and began swinging his sword sending crescent blades of energy at Diagon who growled as Chromastone also fired her energy blasts at him.

"That's it I'm out." She said once her power ran out.

"Maybe not, how much power can you absorb?" Ben asked her.

"A lot…wait why?" she asked back.

"I'm improvising. Magnus vox!" Ben shouted firing a powerful beam of mana at Chromastone and she glowed bright rainbow colours her power fully charged.

"Thanks!" she said before she resumed her attack on Diagon as George kept attacking as well, Diagon growled before he swatted Chromastone out of the air and she crashed to the ground.

"This shall not continue!" he shouted floating into the sky as storm clouds gathered around him and red lighting began striking the ground.

"What wizardry is this? Clouds cannot protect you from my wrath!" George told the dragon.

"Do not fear the clouds, George. Fear the lightning." Diagon replied as a large bolt of lightning shot towards George who tried to block with his sword but it only served as a lightning rod and George screamed as the lightning coursed through his body until he was turned back into his elderly state and he dropped Ascalon and fell to his knees before turning to dust which blew away in the wind.

"It was working pretty good for a while," Chromastone said as she turned back into Daisuke.

"Dai…George…he didn't make it." Ex-Veemon said.

"Then it's up to us." She replied.

"We're right here with you," Kevin told her.

"Always." Gwen added as everyone looked at the last remains of Old George blow away in the wind.

"Such is the fate of all who defy the will of Diagon." Diagon gloated as Vilgax and Psyphon walked up with Psyphon pushing a machine.

"I beg to differ master," Vilgax sneered making his former master look down at him.

"You presume yourself even capable of betraying me?" he asked Vilgax who smirked.

"I do," he said placing his hand on the machine beside him.

"I have won a great victory today, and I'm overflowing with generosity. Beg me for forgiveness. Debase yourself before my magnificence, and I may grant you a less agonising demise." Diagon told him.

"Did you truly think I would allow you to conquer my universe? After I destroy you, I'm going to rule yours, as well as this one." Vilgax said.

"I'm going to destroy your precious weapon, then consign you to an eternity of pain." Diagon said.

"Then strike me down if you dare," Vilgax said as Psyphon activated the device and Diagon fired an energy blast from his eyes at the device but instead of destroying it, the energy was sucked into it. "Fool."

"I…can't stop!" Diagon shouted.

"Of course you can't. That machine isn't a weapon. It's a vox peniculus." Vilgax explained.

"Under normal conditions, this machine simply absorbs power draws it into itself." Psyphon added.

"But my substance is power!" Diagon shouted.

"Yes. Most regrettable for you." Psyphon said and Diagon roared as he was sucked into the machine and Psyphon aimed it at Vilgax.

"Don't do it Psyphon, you're making a mistake you'll only regret!" Daisuke told him. "With Diagon's powers added to his own, Vilgax will be unstoppable."

"Yes. That was after all the point," Psyphon replied before firing the machine at Vilgax who began absorbing Diagon's power.

"No!" Daisuke shouted watching in horror as Vilgax flew into the air.

"The Esoterica worshiped me because I look like Diagon. Now I am the Diagon." He said appearing again to reveal he now looked very similar to Diagon. "The universe is mine Motomiya, you won't thwart me ever again." he told Daisuke who found Ascalon and picked it up before grabbing Ben's hand.

"Teleport spell, now!" she shouted to Ben and Gwen as Ex-Veemon and Shurimon turned back into Veemon and Hawkmon.

"Eo recedentia!" Ben and Gwen shouted as Vilgax fired a beam of energy from his eyes at the group but they vanished in a flash of green and purple light just as the beam hit the ground making Vilgax believe he had destroyed them and he laughed.

The team however were unharmed and appeared in the Mount Rushmore Plumber base control room and both Ben and Gwen stumbled but were caught by the others. "Nice teleport. This is the Plumber base in South Dakota, that's gotta be a record." Daisuke said impressed and she turned on the power.

"Yeah. We just wanted to get away from there," Gwen said as Kevin handed both some juice boxes that were in one of the cabinets.

"How long until he tracks us down?" Yolei asked.

"Knowing him, he's probably found us." Daisuke answered.

"Motomiya, you can't hide from me!" they heard Vilgax shouted as the screen turned on to show him above the base. "Destroy them my Esoterica!" he commanded and the hordes of Esoterica began marching towards the base.

"I hate being right all the time," Daisuke grumbled running to the console and she began pressing several buttons. "Good thing I read the manual."

"Manual?" Veemon asked.

"Plumber Manual, the instructions for this base's self-defence systems." She answered as two laser cannons emerged from the eyes of the George Washington's face and began firing lasers down at the Esotericas and Daisuke smiled.

"No! You will not escape me again!" Vilgax shouted descending towards the base and he turned into his Lucubra like appearance again with an aura of energy surrounding him and the laser cannons fired at him but had no effect as he crashed into the monument and ripped off Washington's face and tossed it away where it crumbled into pieces.

"That's going to be hard to cover up." Hawkmon said.

"More immediate problem!" Yolei shouted as the wall was blown to pieces sending everyone but Daisuke to the ground.

Daisuke growled and glared at Vilgax who walked into the room. "And here we are again, me on the cusp of total victory, you the last person standing, the only slim hope left in this world…this universe. Who will it be? Feedback? Diamondhead? Swampfire? Way Big? One of your tiresome Ultimate Aliens? Perhaps you have yet another new transformation to spring on me." He said.

"No transformations…not this time. But I do have one last surprise," Daisuke replied picking up Ascalon and she held it in her hands.

"Azmuth's sword!" Vilgax said.

"Goes nicely with the watch don't you think?" Daisuke asked holding up the Ultimatrix and Vilgax smirked before grabbing a console and he ripped it out of the ground.

"I'm going to miss these little get-togethers." He said throwing the console at Daisuke who sliced through it with Ascalon and she smiled.

"This is a good sword." She commented.

"I'm not afraid of you," Vilgax said.

"You should be. I just figured out how to use this thing." Daisuke told him holding up Ascalon which glowed gold and armour like George's began covering her body. "As my old pal George used to say, have at thee!" she shouted running towards Vilgax who began firing energy spheres at her but she blocked them with Ascalon before she swung her sword at the next larger energy blast sending it back at Vilgax throwing him out of the room and Daisuke chased after him and he growled and the two foes charged at each other one last time. "Somebody should have done this a long time ago." Daisuke said before she stabbed Vilgax with Ascalon and he roared in pain and was turned back into his normal appearance.

"You…stabbed me…" he said holding the wound on his chest.

"Don't be such a baby. I just took Diagon's power from you." Daisuke said as the others stood by the hole in the control room.

"Had us worried for a second," Kevin said.

"I wasn't worried," Ben said with a smile.

"Then you are a fool, you have the Ultimatrix, the sword of Azmuth and Diagon's powers at your fingertips." Vilgax told Daisuke who frowned.

"Yeah? So?" she asked him.

"You claim to be a hero. What will you do with all this power?" he asked.

"Turn everyone on Earth back to human for starters," she answered.

"You think too small. We are alike you and I. We take the universe in our hands and mould it to our will. You say you want peace and justice? Use your power. With little more than a thought, you could wipe out all evil. The fate of your universe is in your hands, you could do whatever you want, shape the world in your image. Do it." Vilgax said with a smirk and Daisuke slowly gained a smile.

"Yes…that does sound like a good idea. Wipe out all evil." She said.

"Are you really taking moral advice from Vilgax!?" Veemon shouted not believing what he was hearing. "You're better than he is. You'd never abuse your power, you said it yourself with great power comes great responsibility. Do you want to become like Millenia?" Daisuke turned and looked at her partner and friends. She then closed her eyes and began thinking back through all their adventures once Daisuke found the Omnitrix, from when she, Ben and Gwen were ten to when she put the Omnitrix back on and then her putting on the Ultimatrix. All the friends she made, all the battles they fought together, and her memories also focused on her family and Ben making her smile before she opened her eyes.

"No. It would be nice to have no evil on Earth, but that would only be wrong. I can't force everyone to do what I believe is right." She said turning to Vilgax. "Sorry Vilgax, but I will never do what you tell me to do." She then held Ascalon in the air which began glowing golden with energy before a large pulse of gold energy covered the Earth and she smiled once it was done.

"What did you do?" Yolei asked her.

"What I said I was going to do. Turn every Esoterica on Earth back to human, with all the free will that goes with that." She answered as her armour disappeared back into Ascalon that hummed in approval.

"Dai." Ben said running towards her and he hugged her before kissing her lips and she smiled.

"That was well worth giving up all that power." She said pulling away. "But now what do I do with this?" she asked holding up Ascalon.

"I suggest you return it to its creator," a voice said and everyone saw Azmuth appear in front of them.

"Azmuth." Daisuke greeted before holding out Ascalon and Azmuth touched it and it glowed green before shooting off into space. "You were right. That is too much power for anyone to hold." She said before seeing Azmuth still holding his hand out. "What?"

"The Ultimatrix, give it to me." He answered and Daisuke nodded and removed the Ultimatrix and it vanished.

"Well it was fun while it lasted. Guess I should try to get back to my old life." Daisuke said but Azmuth simply smiled at her.

"Not necessarily, I may have taken the Ultimatrix but I've left you with something even better. Look at your wrist." Daisuke looked down and saw an object there, a new Omnitrix.

It resembled a wrist watch. Its face plate was now square instead of round, and it had a gold and black colour scheme. The face plate was blue with two gold stripes forming the outline of the hourglass of the intergalactic peace symbol.

"Is this…" Daisuke whispered and Azmuth nodded.

"The surprise I've been working on for you. Unlike the prototype Omnitrix and the Ultimatrix this one doesn't rely on the Codon Stream, however after seeing the usefulness of the Evolution function, I decided to improve and add it to this one.

"Thank you," Daisuke said with a smile.

"You have proven that you are the perfect being to possess the Omnitrix and as of now I have given you the Grand Master Control. You now have all 1,000.903 genetic alien samples I have collected, plus the ones you unlocked over the years. Enjoy your new Omnitrix, Daisuke Motomiya. And use it to maintain peace in this world and throughout the universe." Azmuth said with a smile.

"Thank you, my old friend." Daisuke said and Azmuth nodded before he vanished in a flash of light while the others ran over to Daisuke and hugged her as she looked at her new Omnitrix and smiled.

The End

Read and Review


End file.
